Cuando arde el hielo
by AJ Dark
Summary: La amenaza de Lord Voldemort ha terminado y con ella el reino de terror que parecía querer imponer el Señor Tenebroso. Hermione regresa a Howarts y un nuevo curso comienza. Secretos, mentiras, conspiraciones y amenazas envolverán la escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Gran Bretaña, aunque aderezado con un poco de amor, pasión y amistad puede valer la pena el riesgo que supone.Dramion
1. Prólogo: El último baluarte

Hola!

Creo que lo primero de todo es decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo en fanfiction y también la primera que lo hago sobre esta serie de libros que marcó, como sin duda alguna es el caso de otros muchos, una etapa en mi adolescencia. Hasta hace relativamente poco no me había percatado de no ser la única que tenía una pequeña espinita con los personajes de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger... de modo que, animándome a participar aportando mi humilde visión de la historia, he decidido probar a divagar sobre un word y "ver que sale"

Espero que os guste y consiga que alguien disfrute de ello tanto como yo estoy disfrutando al hacerlo. Y dado que lo interesante es la historia y no mis palabras cerraré el pico y os dejaré leer.

**Disclaimer**: Todo aquello que conozcais pertenece a J.K R. y todo lo que no os suene de nada será, probablemente fruto de mi perturbada mente ;)

* * *

_Prólogo: _

_El último baluarte_

Todo había terminado.

Tras la lucha, que pasaría a los anales de la Historia de la Magia, como la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts, en la que Lord Voldemort fue finalmente derrotado por el niño que sobrevivió, quedo un enorme vacío. Una gran "nada".

Esos libros que tanto amaba Hermione no podrían plasmar más que los hechos, no podrían hablar de lo que sucedió en realidad, de que tan cruenta fue la guerra para unos niños que apenas habían empezado a vivir. Esos libros no hablarían de lo que acaeció cuando acabo la lucha, no dirían que tras morir Voldemort no hubo hurras, ni gritos de victoria. No hubo risas ni enhorabuenas, no hubo alegría, ni hubo ninguna gran fiesta... Ese día en el que los jóvenes magos junto a un puñado de aurores y profesores mantuvieron el último baluarte de Gran Bretaña en pie y protegieron su colegio, sus vidas y las vidas de todos, magos y muggles por igual, lo único que hubo fue tristeza y desolación.

Lágrimas por los caídos, por aquellos que finalizaron la lid tendidos en el suelo, uno tras otro, con los ojos abiertos y carentes de vida, fríos y rígidos, con sus varitas aun en la mano, testigos fieles de qué tanto valor tuvieron para sacrificar sus vidas por la independencia de su mundo. Ellos fueron el pago por la libertad.

Hermione anduvo por las ruinas de lo que otrora fue el Gran Salón, recordando su primer día en Hogwarts, recordó a Dumbledore, con su sonrisa misteriosa tras sus sempiternas gafas y su barba blanca presidiendo la noche, la emoción de subir a la tarima bajo el sombrero seleccionador, los nervios por saber cuál sería su destino, con quien compartiría los próximos años de su vida... Las mesas atiborradas de comida y las paredes engalanadas con los colores de las cuatro casas, las risas, la emoción, la magia...

Ahora, mientras se pasaba el antebrazo tiznado por la sudorosa frente miró a su alrededor y todo cuanto encontró fue muerte y destrucción. La señora Pomfrey corría de un lado a otro atendiendo las innumerables heridas de los supervivientes, la profesora MacGonagal ayudaba a Parvati, tratando de consolar el desgarrador llanto de la chica que aferraba la mano de su hermana Padma, gravemente herida, el profesor Slughorn ayudaba a los poquísimos estudiantes de su casa que habían vuelto a proteger el castillo, se sorprendió a ver a Nott, a Zabini y a Miles Bletchley, algo magullados, junto a un par de chicas de las que no sabía el nombre aunque no eran de la pandilla de Parkinson y Greengrass eso seguro, junto a ellas, el cuerpo de Adrian Pucey. Hermione tragó saliva, le recordaba del equipo de Quiddich, Terrence Higgs, quien estaba segura había sido su compañero de curso cuando estudiaban allí, sujetaba su mano con las mandíbulas apretadas y los ojos cerrados. Al fondo del comedor los Weasley habían vuelto a reunirse en torno al cuerpo agonizante de Fred y Hermione no pudo evitar llorar ante la imagen de la familia rota y hundida. El dolor de todos era palpable, el llanto de Molly era terrible pero, los silenciosos sollozos de George que abrazaba a su gemelo sin producir un solo sonido eraN aún más desgarradores. Harry palmeó el hombro de Ron y se giro lanzando una triste sonrisa a su amiga antes de desviarse entre los cadáveres y arrodillarse junto a Remus y Tonks. Hermione se llevó el puño a la boca y ahogó un sollozo ¿Qué sería ahora del pequeño Ted? Había perdido a su abuelo y a sus padres en la misma guerra, solo Harry, en calidad de padrino y su abuela Andrómeda era cuanto le quedaba... Sus ojos se desviaron hacia los Malfoy y se fijó en Narcissa, ella era una Black, era parte de la familia de Ted, tan cerca y tan lejos... La mano pálida de ella aferraba el hombro de su hijo aunque él parecía ajeno a ese gesto, tenía la mirada perdida clavada en los caídos que se extendían frente a ellos. Sintiéndose observado parpadeo girando la cabeza hacia la joven. No hablaron, ni siquiera compartieron un gesto de reconocimiento, pero Hermione vio en las profundidades plateadas de sus ojos unas terribles sombras y un profundo sufrimiento, durante un instante el velo de fría indiferencia y repugnancia que parecía cubrir a Malfoy constantemente desapareció y solo quedó el dolor y la incredulidad de un muchacho que, como ella y como probablemente todos los que estaban en aquel Gran Comedor ese día, no llegaba a asimilar todo lo que había pasado en ese último año.

Draco rompió el contacto visual componiendo una mueca desagradable de nuevo e ignoró su presencia, ella pasó de largo al lado de los Malfoy, sin poder evitar lanzar una última mirada al rubio y salió en pos de Harry que, tras despedirse de los aurores fallecidos había salido del castillo. Hermione sintió a su espalda la incomodidad de saberse observada, pero no miró atrás y salió seguida por Ronald, necesitaban estar los tres juntos, tras tantos años y tanto miedo y lucha, lo habían conseguido. El mundo mágico era ahora libre y el futuro se presentaba ante ellos lleno de posibilidades… Aunque llegaban con un sabor agridulce que ninguno estaba dispuesto a paladear, aún.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Quiero advertir que voy a respetar en un alto porcentaje los libros y toda la historia en general... aunque veréis más de un detalle que he decidido pasar por alto, en beneficio a mi historia. Tal vez, el más notable es que Fred sigue vivito y coleando... en un primer momento comencé el relato con él caído en la batalla de Hogwarts, pero... el juego que dan ese par de dos era demasiado tentador y no tuve corazón para dejarle morir!


	2. Veneno de Serpiente

Hola! Si... Es Flash? Es superwoman? No! es AJ que tenía el Capítulo 1 escrito y revisado y ha decidido que subir solo el prólogo era algo cutre! Así que dejo al menos un chap, que tenga algo interesante que leer!

De nuevo decir que espero que alguien lo pueda disfrutar.

Saludos.

**_AJ_**

**Disclamer:** Una vez más... todo aquello conocido es gracias a la portentosa mente de J.K R y todo lo que os suene a chino puro producto de la mía xD!

* * *

_Capitulo 1_

_Veneno de serpiente_

_Harry vio como el tren empezaba a moverse y caminó junto a el mirando la sonrojada cara de su pequeño, parecía contento mientras se dirigía a su destino que empezaría a forjarse rumbo a Howards, tal y como había sucedido con él tantos años atrás. Anduvo hasta el final del andén, con la mano alzada en una despedida, sin bajar su vista hasta que el expreso desapareció en la primera curvatura de las vías y la última nube de humo se evaporó en el aire. Inhaló el olor de Ginny que murmuraba a su lado acariciando su espalda._

– _Estará bien._

_Él tan solo bajó la mano, acariciando la cicatriz que adornaba su frente._

– _Lo sé._

_Y de algún modo lo sabía porque no había vuelto a sentir dolor alguno desde que diecinueve años antes Voldemort murió. Todo iba bien y todo iría bien..._

_Frunció el ceño cuando un insistente sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos y miró a su mujer, pero el rostro de Ginny se deformó, adquiriendo los rasgos ofídicos de Tom Riddle…_

– _¿Estás seguro de eso Harry Potter?_

_Su voz era un siseo en exceso conocido que le erizó el vello de la nuca y le hizo estremecer. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse ¿Dónde estaba Ginny? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se giró buscando con la mirada el tren, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que algo pudiera pasarle a los niños ¿Y el resto de la gente? ¿Por qué el andén vacío? ¿Y qué demonios era ese insistente sonido que comenzaba a taladrar su cerebro?_

Con un grito mudo Harry se incorporó en la cama abriendo los ojos de golpe y parpadeando, tratando de enfocar la vista y desentumecer su cerebro. En un acto reflejo echó mano a la mesilla, apagó el despertador y tomó sus gafas mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en Grimmauld Place, en su habitación. Los colores de Gryffindor predominaban en la estancia, sobre el escritorio una torre de libros recién comprados tapaba apenas la foto en la que Ron, Hermione y él mismo se veían sonrientes en su tercer año en Hogwarts… Se llevó la mano a la frente y frotó su cicatriz, recordaba haber comprado esos libros el día anterior, su iniciación como auror empezaría ese mismo día y antes debía ir al andén despedir a Ginny y a sus amigos que volvían al colegio. Exhaló lentamente, caray, se había sentido tan real aquel sueño… casi sentía dolor por la pérdida de ese precioso niño, hijo de él y de su pequeña pelirroja, un niño que obviamente era producto de sus más profundos deseos.

– ¿Sueños premonitorios? – segundos después se reía él solo de su conclusión. Se levantó con una sonrisa, pensando en lo que Hermione, dado su abierta antipatía hacía la Adivinación, le diría en estos momentos si le contara lo que había sucedido. Suspiró mientras se encaminaba a la ducha, ese era el último curso de su amiga, iba a echarla mucho de menos.

* * *

Hermione abrió uno de los compartimentos vacíos una vez dentro del Expresso a Hogwarts y se sentó con un suspiro apoyando la palma de la mano en el cristal de la ventana. Tenía una sensación extraña, notaba un nudo en la boca del estómago porque estar allí sin Harry y sin Ron era algo tan desconocido para ella que, por primera vez se sentía insegura de volver a al colegio.

Recordó que cuando acabó la guerra la profesora MacGonagall dejó claro que las puertas de Hogwarts volverían a abrirse el próximo curso y que todos los alumnos que así lo quisieran podrían regresar, puesto que el año anterior había sido poco menos que un fraude. Hermione tuvo claro que volvería, tenía que acabar sus estudios, no concebía no terminarlos, además la idea de un último año en aquel colegio que siempre había sido su hogar, tras el horror de lo que habían vivido, se le antojaba reconfortante en extremo. Harry dijo que no volvería. La oficina de aurores le había permitido entrar a formar parte de sus filas, pese a no haber cursado el séptimo año ni haber superado los EXTASIS. Hermione suponía que, haber vencido al mago oscuro más cruel y despiadado de todos los tiempos y haber librado al mundo de su dominio, era prueba fehaciente más que suficiente sobre la preparación de Potter para el puesto. Sería un gran auror de eso no había ninguna duda.

Por su parte Ron… Hermione sonrió recordando a Ronald, tras la batalla tuvieron un breve romance de verano que no duró apenas más que unas semanas, eran demasiado amigos, se querían demasiado para amarse, todo era excesivamente cómodo y fluido y pronto se dieron cuenta ambos que nunca habría pasión, ni demoledores sentimientos que los arrasaran, así que tras compartir poco más que algunos besos, bastante incómodos dicho sea de paso, decidieron separarse y continuar adelante juntos, tal y como siempre habían hecho. No en vano los tres eran mejores amigos y eso no podría cambiarlo nada ni nadie.

El pelirrojo tampoco iba a regresar a la escuela. Tras casi perder a su hermano decidió quedarse en Sortilegios Weasley ayudando a los gemelos, mientras Fred se recuperaba y nadie contradijo su decisión, ni siquiera Molly.

Así que ahí estaba ella, sola como el primer día tantos años atrás…

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y Ginny entró con una gran sonrisa, seguida de Neville y Luna. Bueno, no tan sola.

– Hola Hermione

La tintineante voz de la rubia llenó el silencio, seguido por la risa de Ginny que se dejó caer pesadamente frente a ella y apoyó la frente en la ventana sonriendo a Harry que, desde fuera le devolvía la sonrisa. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, _ahh el amor_, pensó mirando a su amigo, se alegraba tanto por ellos…

Se puso en pie de un salto y fue precipitadamente hacia la puerta.

– Ahora regreso.

Buscó la salida más cercana y saltó al andén gritando.

– ¡Harry!

Su amigo giró al escucharla y la castaña echó a correr en su dirección. El muchacho hizo lo mismo y abrió los brazos con una amplia sonrisa, ella se apretó contra él aferrándose a su cuello mientras Harry estrechaba su cintura.

– Voy a echarte tanto de menos.

Él rió al escuchar las sentidas palabras, aunque la entendía. Estaba allí viendo partir a Ginny, viendo marchar a sus amigos y se sentía mayor y cansado… dividido entre las ganas de subir a aquel tren con ellos e intentar revivir los buenos momentos de su infancia y las de darse la vuelta y olvidar. Rompió el abrazo apoyando las manos en el rostro de la chica y se inclinó para besar su frente, dejando los labios allí durante un largo instante mientras ella se aferraba a sus antebrazos y suspiraba.

– Buen viaje Hermione – susurro sobre su piel – cuida de Ginny por mí.

Ella sonrió y se alejó un paso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no llegó a derramar, dudaba que la valiente y osada pelirroja necesitara de su protección, aun así asintió.

– Lo haré Harry. Cuídate.

Se dio la vuelta, regresó corriendo a la puerta que se cerró tras ella y, un segundo después el Expresso a Hogwarts comenzó su marcha dejando atrás el andén 9 y 3/4.

Volvió a su compartimento, donde los demás estaban enfrascados en una conversación acerca de los cambios que probablemente habría en el colegio ese año y cogió su túnica sin prestarles demasiada atención.

– Soy prefecta – dijo mirando a Neville cuando levantó una ceja interrogante – me toca hacer ronda por los pasillos, ya sabes.

– ¿Quién más es prefecto de Griffindor este año? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

– Dean Thomas. Al parecer decidió regresar a Hogwarts.

– Es normal – La voz de Neville se escuchó en un murmullo bajo – el año pasado estuvo huyendo de los carroñeros todo el curso.

Durante un momento el peso de aquellas palabras cayó sobre el grupo, cada uno rememorando sus propios fantasmas.

– Os veo luego

La castaña salió hacia el fondo del tren donde los prefectos de las otras casas debían estar ya.

– ¡Hermione! – la voz de Dean trajo a la chica al presente y sonrió – ¡No sabía que ibas a regresar!

Se dieron un breve abrazo y ella solo pudo seguir sonriendo pensando en que tan diferentes se veían ahora. La última vez que estuvieron juntos ambos luchaban por sus vidas en un duelo a muerte contra el ejército de mortífagos de Voldemort.

– ¿Cómo una _sabelotodo comelibros_ iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de seguir cultivando su mente Thomas?

Hermione se congeló y giró muy lentamente clavando sus oscuros ojos casi ambarinos en el dueño de aquella voz sarcástica y lánguida que tan bien conocía.

_Malfoy_

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Dean parecía tan molesto como el resto. Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil, los dos prefectos de Ravenclaw se habían puesto de pie tras Hermione, Hannah Abbot y Ernie Macmillan, los de Hufflepuff se giraron en sus asientos empezando a incorporarse también. Incluso Daphne Greengrass miró con una mueca a Malfoy, aunque se dio la vuelta y salió del compartimento con la nariz fruncida, como si estar en el mismo sitio que _todos_ ellos, él incluido, fuera más de lo que podía soportar

– No sabía que permitían a los mortífagos estudiar en Hogwarts este año. ¿No estabas en Azkaban?

La voz de Hannah, que miraba con una mueca el antebrazo del rubio, cubierto por su túnica oscura, sonó dura y cruel en su ironía.

– En realidad no sería el primer año que hubiera un mortífago en Hogwarts – añadió Dean – Según recuerdo este en concreto ya tiene práctica más que de sobra en _abrirles las puertas_.

Malfoy chasqueó la lengua y sus labios se plegaron en una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

– A la vista está – dijo pasando la mirada por todos ellos – que entra _cualquiera._

– Chicos por favor – Hermione se irguió retirándose un mechón de pelo del rostro y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se había dirigido Greengrass – vayamos a encargarnos de lo que tenemos que hacer – Sus compañeros salieron delante de ella asintiendo su acuerdo y cuando se quedaron solos miró al rubio a aquellos turbulentos ojos argénteos, sosteniendo firmemente su mirada – eres prefecto Malfoy. Ve a hacer tu trabajo y deja estas tonterías, creo que todo ha cambiado… demasiado.

Cuando pasó por su lado el rubio sujetó su muñeca y la giró con brusquedad, inmovilizándola contra la pared. La muchacha contuvo la respiración sorprendida, era la primera vez que se tocaban, sin contar el día que le asestó un puñetazo en toda su aristocrática cara en tercer curso, pero ahora casi la cubría con su cuerpo y, aunque en realidad el único contacto entre ellos era aquella mano que tocaba la piel de su muñeca, podía sentir su calor envolviéndola mientras se cernía sobre ella, amenazante. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy era tan grande?

– ¿Crees que puedes darme órdenes bruja estúpida? – Afianzó su agarre acercándose a su rostro hasta que Hermione sintió la frialdad de sus iris de plata traspasarla – No te equivoques Granger – sus ojos centellearon, fríos e impasibles – Siempre tan perfecta… ¿No es cierto? – Espetó con repulsión. Lo cierto era que ver la despedida de la castaña con el cara rajada le había puesto de mal humor, sobre todo porque la última vez que ella le miró fue aquel día tras la batalla donde San Potter acabó con el Lord Oscuro y no soportó ver la compasión en sus ojos, pese al momento de conexión que había sentido – Mirando a los demás por encima del hombro, la perfecta prefecta, la perfecta bruja, la perfecta alumna… ahora la perfecta heroína de guerra.

– ¿Mirar a los demás por encima del hombro Malfoy? – dio gracias a dios que su voz sonara irónica, fuerte y no temblorosa como se sentía en aquel momento mirando el rostro de aquel ex mortífago que había intentado hacer insoportable sus años de escuela durante seis cursos – Creí que ahí tú tenías el extraordinario por antonomasia – siseó rabiosa y vocalizó lentamente haciendo que cada sílaba sonara como una palabra en sí misma – suéltame, deja de escupir tu veneno de serpiente encima de mi cara, lo creas o no _Malfoy_ no eres lo que se dice locuaz, deberías ampliar tu repertorio de insultos.

Draco la contempló furioso, los ojos de ella, que siempre le habían recordado al whisky añejo, turbios e inconstantes, le devolvían la mirada con un reflejo en sus iris de la misma rabia que a él le consumía. Levantó el brazo por encima de su cabeza y cerró el puño contra la pared sin dejar de aferrar su muñeca. Tenía huesos finos, sentía que, aplicando un poco más de fuerza podría quebrarlos, nunca habría pensado que su piel fuera tan suave y su olor… frunció el ceño cuando su aroma, un leve matiz de violetas, se filtró en su cerebro y su cólera se intensificó al reconocerlo. Siempre la había odiado, maldita fueran ella y su perfección, su olor y sus jodidas palabras hirientes. Estúpida sangre sucia.

– Te he dicho que no me des órdenes Granger.

– ¿O qué? – Ella se rió en su cara y Draco pronto sintió la punta de su varita presionando en su garganta – ¿Acaso crees que después de todo lo que he tenido que enfrentar, después de haber luchado por mi vida contra el ejército de Voldemort, voy a tener miedo de ti? – Le miró con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz – te das una importancia que no tienes, pequeño hurón saltarín.

Draco se apartó componiendo una mueca de asco y se limpió la mano con la que le había tocado en su túnica negra. Hermione vio el gesto e, incomprensiblemente le afectó más aún que todos los _asquerosa sangre sucia_ que le había regalado durante los últimos años. ¿Qué diablos les pasaba? Hacía apenas unos meses habían vivido una guerra brutal, habían visto morir a gente, habían sido testigos de la muerte, de la destrucción… ¡Por Merlin! ¡Habían madurado! ¿Qué hacían ahí comportándose como dos niños de primer curso? Inspiro hondo tratando de sacudirse el enfado que le producía la mera presencia del rubio y guardó de nuevo su varita entre los pliegues de su túnica de prefecta.

– Pensé que habrías madurado lo suficiente Malfoy, pero veo que me equivoqué. Después de todo ¿tú que vas a saber? Huiste como un vil cobarde, como una… serpiente, _los Malfoy_, cobardes… –susurró recordando el momento en que le vio huir con sus padres en la batalla final.

El rostro de Draco se endureció, por un instante la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que parecía ser su firma, desapareció y sus ojos parecieron hacerse viejos, cansados. Por esa fracción de segundo Hermione creyó estar viendo a Harry, su amigo tenía a veces esa misma mirada cansada y triste… aunque la de Malfoy estaba teñida de un frío cinismo que faltaba en la de Potter.

– ¿Qué sabes tú de mi estúpida sangre sucia?

La castaña se llevo inconscientemente la mano al antebrazo derecho y sonrió con una mueca insolente que él había visto miles de veces ante el espejo en sus propios labios.

– Un poco tarde ¿No crees? Me parece que esos necios principios de la sangre murieron junto a vuestro señor oscuro, cuando Harry le mató.

Draco apretó los puños, la sangre le hervía por dentro, esa estúpida siempre le sacaba de sus casillas. Claro que le importaba una mierda la sangre y la pureza, había tenido bastante, nadie tenía la más remota idea de cómo había sido su último año y sobre todo el último verano. ¿Madurar? Reprimió una amarga carcajada, las cicatrices de su cuerpo y de su alma negra y condenada eran suficiente prueba de su madurez, pero que lo colgaran si se quedaba a escuchar los discursos de esa imbécil que le crispaba los nervios.

– San Potter y la perfecta Granger – torció los labios en una mueca de desdén – aunque dudo que la comadreja tuviera un gran papel en tan heroico final… el trío de oro – las últimas palabras abandonaron sus labios como un insulto – ¿Dónde te dejaste este año a tus guardaespaldas?

– ¿Y tú a los tuyos? – miró por encima del hombro del rubio y chasqueó la lengua, en una perfecta imitación de él – Ahh lo olvidaba, Crabbe está en el Infierno y Goyle si existiera la justicia estaría pudriéndose con su padre y el tuyo en Azkaban.

El rostro de Draco se endureció más aún, aquello era un golpe bajo más propio de él que de ella y ambos lo sabían, aún así, pese al dolor sordo que se instaló en su pecho, Malfoy seguía impasible, como si nada pudiera afectar su fría calma. Se encogió de hombros con un movimiento elegante típico de él.

– No necesito a nadie Granger.

Y en un gesto que a Hermione le recordó a su antiguo profesor Severus Snape se giró y salió del compartimento empujando a dos alumnos de Ravenclaw para que le dejaran pasar.

La muchacha suspiró aliviada al ver que se alejaba, algo le decía que su último curso en Hogwarts no iba a ser nada tranquilo.


	3. Lo que forja la guerra

Hola de nuevo!

Ahora que tengo un hueco es buen momento para subir el siguiente capítulo, espero que no decepcione y lo disfruteis! Yo, sin duda alguna lo he hecho escribiéndolo.

Igualmente aprovecho para dar las gracias a los que quieren seguir el fic y a Caroone, por su comentario, espero que haya sido lo suficientemente pronto ;)

Saludos y Besos

**AJ**

Disclamer: Una vez más todo este excitante mundo es obra de la privilegiada mente de J.K R, yo solo lo tomo prestado para jugar.

* * *

_Capitulo 2_

_Lo que forja la guerra_

Era casi como en los viejos tiempos.

Una cálida sensación parecía expandirse por el pecho de Hermione mientras entraba al Gran Comedor. Echó una última mirada por encima del hombro y la clavó en el grupo de niños que se agolpaban en las escaleras cercanas a la enorme puerta. Sonrió al ver sus rostros; expectantes algunos, otros asustados… un par de niñas pelirrojas, con trenzas y pecas que claramente eran gemelas idénticas, se daban la mano aferrando sus varitas con fuerza. La castaña sintió un tirón en el pecho y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a Fred y George que una vez debieron estar en ese mismo lugar, igual de unidos, dispuestos a comerse el mundo, juntos, inseparables… pero la guerra había estado a punto de destrozarles por completo, era un milagro que Fred siguiera vivo y, durante un tiempo creyeron que no iba a sobrevivir.

Definitivamente no era como en los viejos tiempos.

Con una sonrisa triste se volvió y entró al Gran Comedor encabezando a los Gryffindor. Los alumnos de las otras casas ya ocupaban sus mesas, pero no se paró a mirar a nadie, demasiado ahogada por los recuerdos, demasiado aturdida por las imágenes que se superponían a las de ahora, donde todo estaba derruido y devastado, donde las mesas se veían cubiertas de cuerpos heridos, el suelo convertido en un velatorio para los caídos... Se sentía aturdida, demasiado cansada, herida, porque aquí donde ella empezaba una nueva vida libre del yugo de Voldemort, ellos habían perdido la suya. Luchó por volver al presente tragando con dificultad. Todo estaba igual, las mesas, las banderas, el cielo estrellado del techo abovedado, las velas que flotaban por doquier… Nick Casidecapitado la saludó, quitándose ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa que ella no devolvió y se sentó en su lugar mirando hacia la profesora MacGonagall que estaba de pie presidiendo la estancia, del mismo modo que siempre lo hizo Dumbledore… Otro acceso de nostalgia anudó su pecho y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por respirar con normalidad al ver que tan diferente se veía el cuadro de profesores, donde ya no estaba Snape con su adusto rostro mirándolos desapasionadamente, si no un hombre alto, grande y moreno que a Hermione le recordó a Viktor Krum. Tampoco estaba allí la profesora Burbage que murió bajo la mano de Voldemort…y en su sitio un señor de mediana edad, medio calvo y en extremo delgado sonreía nervioso a los alumnos. Firenze volvía a ocupar su puesto en adivinación, Sybill Trelawney había decidido marcharse en búsqueda de su ojo interior, que al parecer había perdido en la batalla. Hermione hubiera podido hacer un chiste de ello si se hubiera sentido animada.

MacGonagall presidió la selección de los nuevos estudiantes, mientras el viejo sombrero los iba mandando a sus respectivas casas. Hermione sonrió encantada al ver que las gemelas se sentaban en Gryffindor y siguió viendo como todos iban ocupando sus asientos en las cuatro mesas hasta que todas las sillas quedaron llenas y la profesora, que parecía mucho más mayor y cansada, habló con voz firme y clara.

— Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts — aquellas palabras trasladaron a la castaña al pasado, cuando la voz ronca de su antiguo director les daba aquella misma bienvenida que les hacía sentir en casa — este año como los alumnos más veteranos han podido observar, tenemos algunos… cambios — su voz se llenó de tristeza. — empezando por mí misma, oficialmente me presento ante todos ustedes como la nueva directora de la escuela. Así mismo como muchos sabréis la profesora Trelawney nos dejó hace unos meses y tenemos de nuevo a Firenze en adivinación — el centauro inclinó muy levemente la cabeza y muchos Ravenclaw aplaudieron encantados — De nuevo se implantará nuevamente la asignatura de estudios muggles, impartida por el profesor Connor Laine — El hombrecillo flacucho y calvo se puso en pie inclinándose en pronunciadas reverencias que a Hermione le recordaron a un elfo doméstico — y otro de los cambios será la llegada de Byron Maidlow como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Byron llega del Ministerio, concretamente del departamento de aurores — miró a Hermione y una expresión de orgullo iluminó su rostro — ha entrenado al señor Potter él mismo durante el verano.

Tras esas palabras todo se volvió un completo caos, confirmaron a Theodore Nott y a Hermione como los Premios Anuales de ese curso, después de las felicitaciones y los aplausos les hablaron de todas las cosas que habían cambiado aquel año y tras pedir a los prefectos de cada casa que al finalizar la cena la acompañaran a su despacho, las mesas se llenaron de comida.

Y así, un año más, el último para ella, daba comienzo el curso en Hogwarts

Aún no se lo podía creer… ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, había terminado compartiendo habitación con Draco Malfoy? Bueno, para ser justa no era habitación propiamente dicho, más bien era una torre. Entre los muchos cambios que se encontraron en Hogwarts uno de ellos era que los prefectos tendrían habitaciones separadas. En el afán que parecía haber este año por mezclar en cierto modo a las cuatro casas, se había dispuesto que se empezara por los preceptos de séptimo. Dada la histórica rivalidad que existía entre los leones y las serpientes, se decidió que las prefectas de Slytherin y Gryffindor compartirían una torre y los prefectos de ambas casas, una sala en las mazmorras. Del mismo modo sería con los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Compartir habitaciones con Greengrass no era algo que hubiera alegrado la llegada a Hermione, pero con no pasar más que lo estrictamente necesario por la Sala Común supuso que sería suficiente. Entre las dos no había amistad, ni trato, ni se acercaban a caerse mínimamente bien, pero al menos no se odiaban… Por suerte Parkinson no había aparecido por la escuela aquel año, ya que si no sería ella quien se hospedaría junto a Hermione, con Pansy la situación hubiera sido insostenible… Como sabía lo sería con Malfoy. Porque algo había salido condenadamente mal. Daphne se había negado en redondo a compartir la torre alegando que ella era una Slytherin y nadie tenía derecho a obligarla a dejar las mazmorras, Hermione se negó completamente a ir allí, ella sí que no iba a vivir su último año en aquel lugar lúgubre y húmedo al que Dean parecía dispuesto a ir pese a estar con el ex mortífago. Al principio todo apuntaba a que MacGonagall iba a terminar la discusión con una severa orden, pero contra todo pronóstico Draco Malfoy alegó que él no tenía inconveniente en cambiar de alojamiento y el asunto quedó zanjado. Greengrass y Thomas compartirían estancia en las mazmorras y Granger y Malfoy en la cuarta torre.

...

Hermione salió de su habitación dando un portazo y bajo las escaleras de caracol que daban a la Sala Común casi corriendo en su prisa por largarse de allí antes de que el rubio saliera de su dormitorio. Llegó a la parte de atrás del cuadro y se apresuró a abrir.

– ¿Hambrienta Granger?

Ella apoyó la mano en la pared y suspiró debatiéndose entre salir de la Sala obviando las palabras del rubio o enfrentarle… se dio la vuelta y se acercó al sillón frente a la chimenea apagada en el que se sentaba el muchacho. Se dejó caer en una silla cercana y dejó la mochila a sus pies. Era el primer día del curso y no quería llegar tarde a su inaugural clase de Pociones, todavía no había desayunado y probablemente Ginny estaría esperándola. Aún así decidió que era mucho mejor tratar de hablar con su nuevo compañero.

- Malfoy… – comenzó, no sabiendo muy bien cómo dirigir la conversación – Creo que dadas las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, tal vez podríamos dejar a un lado…

– Corta el rollo Granger, sé que soy irresistible, pero el que haya accedido a dormir aquí no significa que quiera dormir…contigo así que no intentes hacer méritos. Además no vamos a ser _amiguitos_ ahora –terminó la frase con una mueca de desprecio como si realmente la sola idea le resultara repugnante.

Hermione sintió como su piel subía de temperatura y sabía que tenía que estar sonrojada de la cabeza a los pies. ¡Maldito arrogante! ¿Qué se creía?

– Ni en tus mejores sueños Malfoy. Serpiente narcisista y pagada de sí misma… – susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

– Gracias, lo sé. Y en mis mejores sueños ciertamente no estás tú, sabelotodo. Yo tengo lo que se llama… buen gusto.

– ¿Quién hablaba de dormir? – Cambió de tema enfurecida – Solo pretendía tener una convivencia pasable.

– Será pasable, mientras no metas las narices en lo que no te importa y te alejes de mí.

– ¿Por qué iba a querer estar cerca de ti hurón pomposo y maleducado?

– Granger ambos sabemos que todas las mujeres caen rendidas a mis encantos antes o después, así que compórtate y no quedes en ridículo, estás avisada.

Hermione le miró, ¡Ese estúpido engreído hablaba completamente en serio!

– ¿Eres idiota? – le miró absolutamente alucinada, pues evidentemente pese a la mueca de disgusto que tenía en su cara, algo inherente en él al parecer, no bromeaba – debes de serlo porque si no, no se te pasaría por la cabeza semejante chorrada Malfoy. Tanto tiempo con Crabbe y Goyle te afectó las neuronas, yo te creía inteligente, necio e insoportable, pero al menos listo.

– Deberias saber que el único motivo por el cual no soy Premio Anual es por mi… pequeño bache del año pasado… De modo que no creas que soy un necio Granger y, si vuelves a insultarme, ratón de biblioteca, tendremos más que palabras.

Hermione rió, una risa auténtica que le llegó de forma espontánea paralizando al Slytherin que apretó los puños sobre los reposabrazos del sillón al sentir de nuevo esa sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago.

– ¿Me estás amenazando? – dijo, y volvió a reír.

– Ahora no tienes a San Potter y a Comadreja Weasley aquí para protegerte Granger

Se levantó antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo apenas para darse cuenta de lo que hacía y la acorraló en la silla, inclinándose hacia ella.

– Entérate bien… – No llegó a terminar la frase porque Hermione le pisó con todas sus fuerzas – la madre q… – En las prisas por incorporarse ella le golpeó la mandíbula con la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara en un acto reflejo – ¡Joder!

La castaña abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, mordiéndose acto seguido el labio inferior lo que le valió una mirada de odio tal que por primera vez se asustó. ¿Qué sabía ella en realidad de Draco Malfoy? Parecía que los últimos meses le habían cambiado… y no para mejor, precisamente.

– Yo… lo siento…

– Aléjate de mí estúpida sangre sucia, ni se te ocurra tocarme – dijo cuando vio como ella estiraba una mano hacía él.

Hermione se ofendió.

– Maldito seas Malfoy – le miró dejando que sus ojos pardos irradiaran todo el rencor que fue capaz de reunir y agarró su mochila de un tirón – ¡Por mi puedes pudrirte!

– ¡Lárgate leona enloquecida y salvaje!

Eso la hizo parar en seco.

– ¿Me estás echando de mi propia Sala Común? ¡Ni de broma serpiente venenosa e insufrible!

– No te soporto – siseó él.

Ella se acercó entrecerrando aún más los ojos

– Ni yo a ti

– Pues haznos un favor a ambos y desaparece ¡Impura!.

La mano de Hermione voló hacia la cara de Draco que paró el pequeño puño con su palma e hizo una mueca de desprecio.

– Ya no estamos en tercero Granger, ni se te ocurra intentarlo. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de tocarme? Controla tus hormonas no seas patética.

– Te odio – susurro ella con furia salvaje

– Debe ser la única jodida cosa que tenemos en común.

Y sin más la empujó y se dio la vuelta subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio, dejando a una indignada bruja con los puños apretados en medio de la torre que ahora compartían.

Hermione soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo en el momento en que el portazo que dio el rubio retumbó en las paredes de piedra. De pronto se sintió agotada, como si toda su furia se hubiera evaporado en el mismo momento en que él se marchó, dejando a su paso los devastados restos de un terrible tornado emocional. Debería estar acostumbrada, se dijo respirando profundamente, eran años de práctica en insensibilizarse ante las pullas y los insultos de Malfoy, años de motivos por los que odiarle, años de razones para ignorar sus palabras… pero por alguna razón le dolían. No es que se creyera inferior o impura en realidad, habida cuenta de las circunstancias había demostrado con creces que la pureza de la sangre era una soberana estupidez. Ella era la mejor bruja de su promoción, algunos decían que podría ser digna heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw ella, una sangre sucia hija de muggles, sin un solo antepasado mágico en todo su árbol genealógico. ¿Y Harry? Él era el más valeroso mago del mundo, podría llegar a ser el mejor de todos los tiempos… y aunque su padre era de sangre pura, su madre era hija de muggles, como Hermione… así tenía una larguísima lista por la que podría seguir y seguir hasta quedarse sin voz. No, no creía que ella fuera inferior a nadie, pero que él lo creyera le hacía daño, como siempre le había hecho. Con un suspiro recogió la mochila y se la colgó al hombro antes de salir de la Torre en dirección al Gran Comedor donde sus amigos la esperaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentó frente a Ginny con una sonrisa, saludando a Luna que agitaba su mano de forma entusiasta desde su asiento en Ravenclaw miró a Neville que abría una carta que probablemente le hubiera llegado con el correo a primera hora de la mañana y pensó que, era como siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado… pero la ausencia de Harry y Ron se acentuaba en aquellos momentos, recordándola que en realidad sí había cambiado todo, contempló la reducida mesa de Slytherin, que se veía al fondo del comedor, más pequeña que las otras tres, allí no parecía haber risas, ni siquiera de los alumnos de primero, que eran los que más abultaban en aquella casa. Si, nada era igual, en una de las esquinas se apretujaban los alumnos más pequeños, hablando en quedos murmullos, por aquí y allá se desperdigaban los pocos que quedaban de otros cursos, las hermanas Greengrass se sentaban muy juntas, con Millicent Bulstrode, al parecer era todo lo que quedaba de las _chicas de Pansy, _en la esquina de la mesa Nott y Zabinni se sentaban hablando animadamente, junto con Miles Bletchley que parecía embelesado mirando a una chica morena frente a él, Hermione estaba segura que era la misma que había visto en la batalla de Hogwarts. Al parecer Slytherin ahora estaba más que dividido, supuso que los pocos que regresaron a luchar contra Lord Voldermort no estarían muy bien vistos por aquellos que se largaron como cobardes… y no pudo evitar fijarse en Goyle que comía mecánicamente, con el rostro mortalmente serio, frente a Bulstrode y tres chicos más que estaban de espaldas y Hermione no pudo reconocer, de pronto, un murmullo se extendió por el Salón y la sacó de sus cavilaciones, movida por la inercia clavó sus ojos en el dintel de la enorme puerta, bajo el que se encontraba la figura de Draco Malfoy. Se quedó allí, muy quieto, con esa pose de frialdad y nepotismo que tan suya parecía haber hecho desde la cuna, como esperando a que todos le vieran bien, dejando que le miraran a placer. Y Hermione lo hizo, pese a todo, lo hizo. Él tenía el pelo rubio despeinado, con el flequillo tapando desordenadamente sus ojos, era todo lo que parecía haber cambiado de él, aquel peinado perfecto y engominado había desaparecido, ahora tenía un aire más salvaje, desenfadado… más sexual, de una forma primitiva… Un momento _¿Qué estás pensando Hermione? Nada de sexual y Malfoy en la misma frase, por favor_. El color platino de su pelo y la profundidad de sus ojos claros junto a la palidez de su piel, eran aún más evidentes por el atuendo totalmente negro que cubría su cuerpo, un cuerpo alto y delgado, de espaldas anchas y grandes… Hermione escuchó algún suspiro perdido y vio la mueca parecida a una sonrisa que adornaba los labios del rubio, deseó con toda su alma no haber sido una de las estúpidas que profirió aquel sonido, porque aquel despótico y narcisista _sangre pura_ no necesitaba que nadie más le hinchara ese ego desproporcionado que parecía tener. Él se encogió de hombros elegantemente y con paso desenfadado y aristocrático fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Astoria se incorporó al verle pasar sonriéndole y a Hermione se le erizó el vello de la nuca, aquella sonrisa era tan de Parkinson que no pudo evitar apretar los puños al verla. ¿Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass? Una extraña sensación se asentó en la boca de su estómago y agarró la cuchara con furia, hundiéndola en tazón, pero no tenía hambre ya, por algún motivo aquella escena le dejó el estómago revuelto. Vio al rubio sentarse al lado de la chica y resoplo recogiendo la mochila y colgándosela de nuevo, pese a la rapidez en que recogió sus cosas no le pasó por alto el gesto de enojo que cruzó por el rostro de Daphne al mirar como la mano pequeña y pálida de su hermana se apoyaba sobre el brazo del rubio.

– Hermione, ¿Dónde vas?

Ginny fruncía el ceño, clavando sus ojos en la chica.

– A pociones.

– Pero empieza en media hora – Neville se giró hacia ella – yo también tengo clase con Sloughorn .

– Quiero pasar primero a la biblioteca – murmuró.

Obviamente nadie discutió eso, conocían bien a Hermione y su pasión por aquel lugar, así que no pusieron en duda su palabra y se despidieron alegremente de ella.

Draco también fue consciente del modo repentino en que la chica abandonó el comedor y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca que podría haberse tomado como una sonrisa. Al fin algo de normalidad, meterse con aquella estúpida y hacerla rabiar hasta que explotara era algo que en el pasado le había ayudado bastante a ponerse de buen humor. Miró a Astoria y asintió distraídamente a lo que decía, no podría soportar que se pegara a él como Pansy había hecho siempre. Sabía que sus padres y los Greengrass esperaban unir sus familias y en realidad era algo que le traía sin cuidado, para él era la obligación que le iba a tocar era como todo, algo que debía hacer, igual que ir al colegio, entrar en Slytherin, ser buscador de Quiddinch o pertenecer a los mortífagos… era lo que se esperaba de él. Casarse con Astoria Greengrass era más de lo mismo, un buen modo de mantener su herencia y su forma de vida inalterable. Se levantó dejando a la morena con la palabra en la boca sin prestar atención al ruidito indignado que hizo y salió detrás de Hermione, pensar en casarse le había amargado de nuevo el humor, así que iría a desquitarse con ella. Salió al pasillo a tiempo de ver su melena castaña desaparecer rumbo a las mazmorras y supuso que también tenía pociones a primera hora. Caminó tranquilamente hacia el aula, aún a ningún alumno que no fuera la _comelibros pelota Granger _se le ocurriría asomar por allí media hora antes de que comenzara la clase.

Sonrió al recordar la cara que se le quedó a la Gryffindor cuando se ofreció a compartir su torre con ella, una cara solo comparable con la que puso cuando la directora MacGonagall accedió. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sido un error tácito, no tenía muy claro que aquella imagen valiera el precio de tenerla todo un curso pegada al culo.

Paró en seco a un paso de la bifurcación al oír una retahíla de maldiciones de lo más pintorescas, se asomó con cuidado al pasillo de la derecha y tuvo una visión muy interesante del trasero de la castaña. Aspiró el aire de golpe y parpadeó, hipnotizado por la parte de atrás de sus pálidos muslos que se asomaban bajo una falda muy muy corta… ¿Qué hacia tirada por los suelos recogiendo pergaminos sin la túnica puesta? ¿Por qué a su falda le faltaba tela? Y… ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín tenía Granger un culo y unas piernas tan apetecibles? ¿Y por qué en nombre de Morgana él estaba babeando como un idiota mirando su trasero? Se pasó las manos por los mechones rubios de su pelo desordenándolo más aún y apretó las mandíbulas repentinamente furioso.

– ¿Limpiando el suelo Granger? – Chasqueó la lengua cuando la vio dar un respingo – Tanto tiempo con los Pobretones Weasley te ha trastornado.

– Ahora no estoy de humor Malfoy

La contempló mientras metía desordenadamente todo en la mochila abierta que tenía al lado y ella le lanzó una mirada asesina por encima del hombro mandando una descarga directa la parte baja de su espalda, que le hormigueó recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal, algo que solo consiguió cabrearle más de lo que le había enfadado darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando su culo como un quinceañero abobado a la espera de que la falda se subiera un poco más y le dejara acariciar aquellas redondeadas curvas con los ojos… ¿Pero en qué coño estaba pensando?

– ¿Aún ahí? – Hermione se levantó acomodándose la falda y aferrando la mochila – ¿Por qué me sigues Malfoy? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – _Algo con Astoria Grengrass por ejemplo_ añadió en silencio mordiéndose los labios para no pronunciar palabra.

– ¿Seguirte? – La miró clavando sus extraños ojos grises en ella y por un momento a Hermione le faltó el aire al sentirse sumergida en la profundidad de su mirada, turbulenta y poderosa, algo atenazo su estómago haciéndola sentir un extraño cosquilleo en la tripa. Pero Draco estalló de pronto en ruidosas carcajadas que rompieron esa magia momentánea haciendo que aterrizara de golpe en la realidad. La castaña se sintió enrojecer de ira y vergüenza – Voy a clase de pociones Granger. ¿Por qué alguien como yo iba a seguir a alguien como tú?

Los insultos velados quedaron pendiendo entre ellos creando una pared de tensión más fuerte que el muro de hormigón más grueso.

– Hola Hermione... Malfoy.

La voz suave de Nott llegó desde atrás del rubio. Le rodeó y se acercó con su andar lento y relajado a la castaña sonriendo levemente al llegar a su lado. Ella le correspondió el gesto con sinceridad y él se agachó para besar su frente con suavidad.

– Hola Theo.

Draco frunció el ceño. Esto era nuevo. ¿Desde cuándo Nott y Granger se conocían?

– ¿Y Blaise? – Preguntó ella mirando sobre el hombro del muchacho como si esperara ver aparecer a Zabinni por detrás de él. Malfoy frunció aún más el ceño – Me pareció veros juntos en el comedor.

Theodore asintió y al ver que ella intentaba sacar la túnica de la mochila le sujetó el libro que llevaba en la mano y con el que intentaba sin mucho éxito hacer equilibrios. Ella susurró un _gracias_ con cara de idiota, o eso le pareció a Draco y se puso la arrugada túnica antes de coger el libro que le tendía Nott y guardarlo de nuevo.

– Tuvo que volver a la Sala Común a por sus cosas.

– ¿Vais a pociones? – Él asintió – ¡Genial! Siento no haber contestado a tu última carta – _¿Carta?_ Malfoy casi gruñó – hubo complicaciones…

– Si, lo sé – el joven pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla de Hermione y Draco apretó el puño hasta que el borde de su anillo de plata se clavó en su carne.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya – pasó al lado de ambos mirándolos con una mueca de aversión – Ya sabía que no tenías mucho éxito entre las mujeres Nott, pero esto es demasiado incluso para ti.

– Te sorprenderías Malfoy – Blaise Zabinni giró la esquina del pasillo uniéndose a ellos – no ser un cobarde aumenta el éxito notablemente.

Hermione vio la frialdad que cubrió el rostro del rubio e hizo una mueca, esperando que aquello no acabara siendo un duelo, amigos o no, los Slytherin echaban mano rápido a sus varitas cuando había un desacuerdo.

– No hace mucho tú estabas dispuesto a seguir mis pasos y unirte al Lord Oscuro Zabinni – dijo entre dientes – y tú Nott, no disimulabas el asco que te producían los sangre sucia – miró la mano de Theodore que se separaba en aquel momento de Hermione – ¿La hipocresía también da éxito?

– Eso no se llama hipocresía Malfoy – soltó la castaña sorprendida ante el deseo que sentía de agarrar su varita y lanzarle una maldición – se llama madurez, arrepentimiento… Ellos, dijeran lo que dijesen cuando hubo que decidir lo hicieron. ¿Tú que has hecho? ¡NADA! sigues en tierra de nadie. Y si, _Malfoy, _quita esa cara de besugo pomposo que pones al mirarnos, esto es lo que forja la guerra en aquellos que luchan juntos; lazos irrompibles, a veces inverosímiles sí, pero igualmente fuertes.

Tras su discurso, digno de Dummbledore, se giró con la nariz apuntando al techo como siempre y abrió la puerta de la clase de pociones con aire digno. Nott la siguió y Zabinni hizo lo mismo justo cuando Longbotton pasaba entre ambos a la carrera saludando al moreno y golpeando su espalda.

Draco se quedó allí de pie, parado y mirando hacia la puerta por la que iban desapareciendo todos los alumnos de séptimo que llegaban. Desde luego que era increíble ¿Qué diablos había pasado para que se hubieran hecho amigos? Una voz en su cabeza, aquella que de vez en cuando le hablaba y a la que procuraba no hacer el menor caso, aplastándola impunemente, le murmuró que la guerra le había cambiado incluso a él mismo, pero con un resoplido de desdén la acalló, entró a pociones y se sentó en la última mesa, al lado de la puerta, donde ya estaban sentados Goyle y Daphne que le miraba resignada. Él le devolvió la mirada con frialdad. Iba a ser un curso muy muy largo.


	4. La máscara de un Malfoy

_Wolas!_

_Tercer capítulo. Sí, lo sé lo sé, es más bien corto y no aporta demasiado a nivel individual, pero para la historia que se va forjando es importante. A mi modo de ver todo tiene un por qué y es el conjunto lo que al final hace bueno un relato. Así que dado que tengo más escrito intentaré corregirlo pronto y subirlo rápido para que no sepa a poco. _

_**Nurf:**__ ya decía yo que no me salía nombre xD pero como soy un poco empanada de la vida pues ni en cuenta lo tuve. Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste y espero que lo sigas disfrutando. A tu pregunta decirte que pese a que la historia es un Dramion, es mi intención escarbar un poco en la vida de todos y no dejar de lado a los personajes que empiezo a perfilar aquí Theo sin duda tiene su propio lugar en la historia y profundizaré en él con varios giros que tengo en mente que me parecen de lo más interesantes ;) En cuanto al tema de tener una torre de Premio Anual... la verdad es que hubiera sido más fácil poner a Draco pero ¿No sería muy improbable que dado su pasado como mortífago activo en la guerra acabara con ese honor en Hogwarts? Así que Theo se quedó sin torre ya que se la han cedido a los prefectos de séptimo curso. Pero ya pensaremos en como compensar a Nott. _

_**Adarae**__: Creo que Theo tendrá un papel activo, aunque su desarrollo sea lento en la historia. Debo decir que me gusta mucho Nott._

_Gracias __**Caroone**__ por tus reviews y a todos los que leeis la historia, espero que os siga gustando._

_Nos leemos!_

**_AJ_**

_**Disclamer:**__ Una vez más nada de esto me pertenece, solo las situaciones extrañas en los que envuelvo a los personajes y decorados de JK R_

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

_La máscara de un Malfoy_

**—**Bienvenidos un año más a la clase de pociones.

El profesor Slughorn sonrió y apoyó las manos en su mesa, donde un par de calderos tapados humeaban junto a él.

- Este año, como sabéis os enfrentareis a final de curso a los EXTASIS, los exámenes globales de vuestros seis años anteriores en el colegio. Así que repasaremos todo lo aprendido hasta ahora e... ¡intentaremos aprender un poco más! — Se froto las manos mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido a sus alumnos — señor Malfoy acérquese aquí — dijo eligiéndole únicamente por ser el que más al fondo de la clase se había sentado — vamos vamos muchacho, acérquese.

Malfoy se puso en pie con esa desenvoltura innata en él y caminó hacia el profesor tranquilamente, como un rey dejando que los plebeyos le observen.

— Bien señor Malfoy — destapó el primero de los calderos e invitó con un gesto de la mano a Draco para que lo observara — ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

El rubio se acercó olisqueando el líquido del que se elevaban volutas de humo, sintió el aroma del cuero y el pergamino, el olor del algodón de azúcar multisabor de Honeydukes, junto con un leve toque a violetas. _Mierda. _Crujió los dientes, reprimiendo las ganas de coger el caldero y lanzarlo contra la pared.

— Amortentia — siseó con los dientes apretados.

— ¡Muy bien, muy bien! Amortentia. ¿Recuerdan que es la Amortentia?... ¿Señor Longbotton?

— Un poderoso filtro de amor, profesor Slughorn.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y el profesor asintió complacido.

— El más poderoso de todos, efectivamente. Ahora señor Malfoy, de nuevo he de pedirle su colaboración — destapó el otro caldero y un espeso humo hizo parpadear a Draco y fruncir la nariz, se asomó y vio su consistencia, una poción gris algo aguada — ¿Sabe decirme que es esto?

— Poción Activameninges.

— Excelente, excelente — Puede sentarse señor Malfoy — le indicó con un gesto su asiento y se frotó las manos — Vamos a preparar ambas pociones. Deben hacerlo con mucho cuidado y bajo ningún concepto usarlo fuera de esta clase — dijo mirándoles con su rostro rubicundo repentinamente endurecido, probablemente al recordar cuando Ron sucumbió a esta misma poción — Empezaremos por la Amortentia, ya que debemos dejarla seis días en reposo como imagino que todos ya sabréis, antes de que adquiera la consistencia indicada para su uso.

Hermione abrió su libro de pociones y comenzó a preparar todos los ingredientes para la primera. Cogió el preparado de los huevos de ashwinder que seguramente el profesor Slughorn había dejado listo antes de la clase, separando las yemas y las cáscaras al sol, dejó cociendo las cañas de bambú y rebuscó en busca de la leche de tejón, apartándose casi milagrosamente cuando Neville, con quien compartía mesa, derramó la suya. Se apartó el pelo de la frente y mezcló la leche con aceite de oliva, midiendo la dosis exacta antes de añadirlo a las cañas y dejarlo hervir. Miró de soslayo a la mesa donde Malfoy movía su poción lentamente, sin prisa. Sus ingredientes estaban colocados perfectamente en sobre la superficie de trabajo, de forma ordenada y él se movía con seguridad, midiendo y mezclando ingredientes. Era muy bueno en pociones, ella lo sabía. Estaba tan concentrado que no pareció darse cuenta de que ella le observaba, pero Zabinni si lo vio y levantó una ceja interrogante. Ella le sonrió rogando por no haberse puesto del color de un Graphorn enfadado. Parpadeó cogiendo la reina termita, ligeramente confundida, _Oh, por Merlín, _empezaba a hablar como Luna, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Apoyó la punta de la varita en el abdomen del insecto y susurró.

— _Scindo Indoletum_

Acto seguido, sin remilgos, cogió las larvas que salieron del interior y las echó al caldero que empezó a hervir de nuevo cuando hizo que la llama creciera en intensidad. Suspiró y comenzó a recoger y limpiar la madera meticulosamente.

Draco sonrió, o más bien una mueca cruel curvó sus labios cuando la castaña se giró ante el gesto de Blaise. Claro que se había dado cuenta de que le miraba, ella no fue nada discreta y él parecía pendiente de sus movimientos desde que había dejado la mesa de Slughorn y la jodida poción. Odiaba ese elixir en concreto desde sexto curso, odiaba el olor que desprendía y no quería tener que hacerlo, pero este profesor parecía tener debilidad por aquella pócima… seguro por las veces que la había tenido que utilizar para que alguien se fijara en él, pensó con maldad dejando caer las larvas en el caldero como acababa de hacer Granger y subiendo la temperatura. Recogió y se sentó a esperar mirándola por entre los mechones del flequillo que le cubría parcialmente los ojos. Era metódica y suave en sus maneras, la había visto durante muchas clases, cortar cada ingrediente, pesarlo, medirlo a la perfección. Perfecta. Esa parecía ser la palabra para definir a la _peloescoba._ Resopló disgustado, pensando que en realidad ya no tenía un pelo _tan _feo, más bien podría ser _pasable_ lo llevaba recogido desordenadamente en la nuca, algunos mechones se le escapaban enroscándose en su cuello, un cuello a decir verdad precioso… distinguido, blanco, con un pequeño lunar bajo el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y… Un momento. ¿Qué cojones hacía mirando el cuello de _la empollona Granger_ y pensando en lo besable que parecía su nuca en aquel momento? Se frotó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza, la amortentia le afectaba el cerebro, oler la poción debía tener algún efecto secundario claramente.

— Algo está mal en mi poción — Goyle balbució mirando su caldero.

— Algo está mal en tu cabeza, estúpido — murmuró Malfoy preguntándose cómo era posible que hubieran dejado a aquel imbécil acceder a pociones avanzadas si no era capaz de de mezclar whiskey de fuego y cubitos de hielo sin instrucciones previas.

— Hice todo como dice el libro.

_Seguro,_ pensó Draco, _el problema es que no sabes leer_. Pero se mordió la lengua. Con su padre en Azkaban y el prestigio de su familia por el fango, no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que no podía ir haciendo enemigos entre los pocos _amigos_ que le quedaban. No es que Goyle fuera una ganga, más aún teniendo en cuenta que aún apoyaba la antigua causa del Lord Tenebroso y que entre su familia quedaban todavía mortífagos activos. Draco había visto demasiado, había vivido demasiado y por él podrían pudrirse los mortífagos y su estúpida ideología de la sangre limpia junto con su padre y todo su árbol genealógico al completo. Seguía pensando que los impuros eran seres inferiores a él, por supuesto, igual que pensaba que los muggles eran poco más que los elfos domésticos, pero no por ello tenían que exterminarlos. Goyle, al igual que Mick Fenton y Malcolm Baddock entre otros seguían fieles a la causa, _cual causa ,_ era algo que Draco no podía comprender, sobre todo, pensó mientras se recostaba en la silla, porque aunque seguían formando parte de su círculo de amistades, en la que él continuaba siendo el Principe de Slytherin, claro que era obvio que ninguno de los otros podría serlo, todos eran unos brutos mononeuronales carentes de clase y estilo… salvo, quizás Nott y Zabinni, pero ellos misteriosamente ahora confraternizaban con las otras casas antes enemigas… Apretó el puño hasta oír crujir sus nudillos al recordar que Theodore Nott parecía confraternizar _demasiado._

Granger se puso en pie y pudo ver su perfil, ella removía una vez más su poción antes de echar la clara del huevo, seguido de la yema y la cáscara. Frunció los labios y resopló para apartar un mechón de pelo que había caído en su nariz, Draco se sintió repentinamente observado y sin cambiar la expresión de aburrimiento de su cara se levantó de un movimiento fluido y repitió los pasos de la castaña en su propio caldero. Sabía que Blaise le había estado mirando, ese cabrón siempre fue un gran observador y un tío muy listo, pero Draco lo era más, además su cara llevaba tantos años siendo la perfecta máscara de un Malfoy que por más que mirara solo vería lo que él dejara ver. De igual modo su mente era impenetrable, la Oclumancia y las pociones eran su mayor don mágico. La Legeremancia se le daba un poco peor, pero se defendía notablemente. Todo un mortífago… aunque uno cobarde como su tía Bellatrix se cansó de repetirle hasta el cansancio. Y sí, lo era, nunca había dicho lo contrario, al fin y al cabo era un Slytherin ¿Cierto? Si hubiera sido valiente como San Potter y sus acólitos estaría en Gryffindor luciendo esos horribles colores que no favorecían nada. Aún así no pensó que fuera de valientes lo que hacían, si no de asesinos. Ser un mortífago antes de que todo estallara le había parecido algo genial, una forma más de hacerse notar ante todos los demás, pero no bien tuvo Su marca en el antebrazo fue consciente de que su vida ya no le pertenecía y que jamás debió cometer ese error, aunque ¿Qué podría haber hecho cuando no le quedaba más opción que aceptar para sobrevivir? Draco Malfoy nunca sería un mártir, él era un superviviente y se hubiera tatuado el cuerpo entero con la puta marca si eso le hubiera salvado el pellejo, pero matar… no tenía madera de asesino, lo aprendió por las malas.

La voz de Slughorn le devolvió al presente y apagó la llama del caldero llenando un pequeño frasco con el espeso líquido y sellándolo con su nombre. Lo dejó al lado del de Granger y volvió a su sitio para empezar a preparar la Activameninges. Se contuvo de volver a mirar a la castaña, al fin y al cabo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para incordiarla, no en vano ahora vivían juntos. La idea casi le hizo soltar una carcajada y empezó a rebuscar entre pepitas de sandía con un humor repentinamente menos oscuro.


	5. Desgarrando la noche

Hola de Nuevo!

Como prometí traigo un capítulo más. Al igual que el otro no muy largo pero juntos y seguidos espero que compensen lo bastante.

Estoy aprovechando todos los ratos libres para avanzar en la historia de modo que espero que los tiempos de espera entre actualizaciones no sean muy extensos.

También decir que yo sola corrijo después de escribir y usualmente lo hago desde el móvil (por falta de tiempo ante un pc) así que es fácil que algún dedazo se me cuele. ¡Para que nadie se me asuste si el corrector me la lía alguna vez!

Olibe: Gracias! Un honor que pienses eso y que te guste, espero que siga siendo así según se desarrolle la historia.

Adare: Gracias por la corrección ;) ya esta hecho¡!

A los demás gracias también por leer y estar ahí.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer: **Nada de esto me pertence, solo las situaciones creadas que nada tienen que ver con la realidad. Todo lo demás es obra de la portentosa mente de JK R.

* * *

_Capitulo 4_

_Desgarrando la noche_

Había sido un día especialmente duro.

Hermione agradeció no tener que hacer rondas por los pasillos del colegio esa noche. Se arrebujó en el enorme sillón de orejas frente a la chimenea, bajo la fina manta de retazos coloridos que la cubría y abrió una de las dos cartas que acababa de recibir. Harry y Ron parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en escribir a última hora en lugar de hacerlo temprano. Sonrió porque se habían acordado de ella en su primer día y de algún modo sus palabras les hacían parecer más cercanos.

La primera carta era de Harry.

_Querida Hermione, _

_¿Qué tal ese primer día? Seguro que ha sido fantástico, me he enterado de alguno de los cambios que ha habido por allí. Aún me cuesta creer que Dumbledore no este... Aunque seguro que MacGonagall será una gran directora. Hay un nuevo profesor, no sé si ya habrás tenido clase hoy con él, se llama Byron y es uno de los aurores de Ojo loco. Le vi en alguna ocasión antes, pero al no ser de la Orden no había tenido mucho trato con él. Era un gran amigo de Tonks, de hecho me acompañó alguna vez a ver a mi ahijado. Es la viva imagen de Remus, Hermione! Aunque estoy seguro de que sacará el genio de su madre. Byron será un buen profesor, es quien me estuvo enseñando a mi cuando entré en el cuerpo. Mantengo contacto con él así que cualquier problema me lo dices. Últimamente hay un poco de revuelo por el Ministerio. Kingsley me mandó ayer un patronus a casa diciendo que en breve necesitará reunir a la Orden. Me pregunto a quien quiere reunir... Somos pocos y destrozados, apenas si ha sobrevivido algo de nosotros, a veces siento que ahora que Voldemort ha desaparecido es absurdo mantenerla en pie. Pero algo debe haber pasado porque parecía alterado y Kingsley no es de los que se altera fácilmente. Por cierto también me dijo que va a proponer a Byron para la Orden, es extraño pero no recuerdo haber oído hablar de él en el colegio aunque me ha dicho que cursó con Tonks. Debió graduarse el año en que nosotros comenzamos el colegio, tú sabes de Historia de Hogwarts, así que indaga un poco ¿vale? No quiero ser indiscreto y por aquí lo sería y mucho. Mañana comeré con Ron, te echaremos de menos. _

_Con cariño_

_Harry._

_Pd: Cuida a Ginny por mí._

Hermione frunció el ceño y volvió a leer la carta más detenidamente. ¿El profesor Maidlow había estudiado en Hogwarts? No recordaba haber leído nada de él, pero no debería ser difícil encontrar algo, además si se había graduado siete años atrás debería aún ser más fácil. Pensó que tal vez si había sido amigo de Tonks hubieran pertenecido a la misma casa, ella era de Hufflepuff. Empezaría mañana mismo buscando por ahí.

Se dio cuenta con cierto fastidio que extrañaba investigar, ahora si parecían haber vuelto los viejos tiempos. Con un suspiro de contento guardo la carta de Harry y abrió la de Ron. Su letra era mucho más tosca y desigual. Sonrió al pensar en el pelirrojo y se puso a leer.

_Hola Hermione!_

_No sé cómo has podido volver allí en serio. Solo con pensar en ir a clases otra vez y estudiar y hacer deberes... Desde luego hay que estar mal de la cabeza para ir por voluntad propia. ¿Hay novedades? Harry me contó que un auror del Ministerio iba a dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Espero que se aprenda algo con él porque el ED está más acabado que la Orden del Fénix... Y ya es decir! George te manda saludos, es que estoy escribiendo la carta en la tienda - _y un manchurrón de lo que parecía un liquido con olor a caramelo derretido era prueba de ello – _Fred también,_ _está fatal. Se recupera muy lentamente. Todos le apoyamos lo que podemos, pero creo que con George a su lado podrá superarlo todo. Cuídate del hurón saltarín engominado, me dijo Harry que había vuelto a Hogwarts tras salir de Azkaban, deberían haber dejado que se pudriera allí con su padre..._

Hermione dejó de leer, en las siguientes líneas Ron se explayaba en insultos a Malfoy a cada cual más imaginativo que el anterior, relatando como deberían haberle torturado en Azkaban hasta dejarle el pelo negro.

— Vaya. La Comadreja es cada día más imaginativa. Dile que no me engomino el pelo cuando le respondas. A diferencia del suyo, el mío es perfecto tal y como está.

Hermione dio un salto en el sillón y miró hacia atrás. No le había oído llegar. Las manos de Malfoy estaban sobre el respaldo y al girar rozó el dorso de sus dedos con la cara. Él se apartó como si el contacto le hubiera repelido de alguna manera y la castaña frunció el ceño odiándose a sí misma por sentir una punzada en el pecho ante el rechazo del rubio.

— ¡Deja de espiar mi correo Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vivo aquí, Granger.

— Eso no te da derecho a deslizarte como la escurridiza serpiente que eres para leer las cartas ajenas.

Él solo se encogió de hombros con elegancia y compuso una mueca, algo similar a una sarcástica sonrisa, la rodeó y se dejó caer en el sofá que había frente a ella.

— ¿Con cuánta gente de Hogwarts te carteas Granger?

Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente ante el brusco cambio de conversación, aunque se cuidó mucho de que se notara y guardó la carta de Ron junto a la de Harry, pensando en librarse rápidamente de Malfoy y contestar a sus amigos esa misma noche. Frunció el ceño cuando su mirada se encontró con el brillo plateado de sus ojos.

— ¿A ti qué te importa?

El Slytherin rió y se cruzó de brazos sin romper el contacto visual con ella.

— Guarda las garras leona, deberías aprender a dominar ese genio que te cargas ¿Sabes?

— Y tu deberías probar a morderte la lengua bífida que tienes — sonrió con falsa dulzura — tal vez podrías envenenarte y hacer un favor al mundo.

Se levantó mirándole por encima del hombro y Draco gruñó al verla apuntar con la nariz al techo. Cómo odiaba ese gesto. Sin pensar asió su antebrazo frenándola y pudo escucharla retener el aire en sus pulmones sorprendida.

— ¿Qué tienes con Nott?

La castaña parpadeó confundida, no solo porque sus palabras eran apenas un suave susurro carente de agresividad o burla, si no porque el agarre no era brusco y su pulgar se apretaba levemente en las venas azuladas de su muñeca, casi como… como en una caricia. Tragó saliva pensando que seguramente él notaría la forma en que empezaba a alterarse su pulso y esperó que lo achacara al enfado. Dio un tirón para soltarse y el afianzó la sujeción apretando un poco más.

— Repito Malfoy ¿A ti que te importa?

Bajó la mirada de nuevo a sus ojos. _Error_. Como si fuera un imán con polaridad opuesta se quedó anclada a ellos y sin saber por qué se comportaba de forma tan idiota susurró.

— Solo somos amigos.

Malfoy asintió bajando la vista a sus labios justo cuando ella los humedecía con la punta de la lengua y maldijo al sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía se tensaba en respuesta. _Maldita sea._ Apretó las mandíbulas y se apartó poniéndose en pie. Estaba comportandose como un estúpido.

— Ya decía yo... siempre se ha rumoreado que Nott es un mestizo — sonrió de lado con desprecio, odiándola por la semi erección que había hecho crecer bajo su pantalón — parece que no le importa mucho que seas una hija de muggles siempre que le dejes escarbar bajo tu falda.

Hermione abrió la boca indignada, pero ni un solo sonido salió de su garganta mientras miraba la perfectamente recta y elegante espalda de Malfoy ascender por la escalera de caracol rumbo a su habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado. Apretando los puños con fuerza y, dejándose llevar por la rabia del momento Hermione cogió el tintero que había sobre la mesita y lo lanzó contra la pared de piedra. Entrecerró los ojos y subió a su cuarto cerrando con un fuerte portazo que no consiguió hacerla sentir mejor. Como odiaba esas formas aristocráticas que se gastaba.

Hermione se incorporó en la cama y se puso en pie agarrando su varita en segundos, tras meses viviendo con Harry y Ron acechados por los carroñeros y por multitud de peligros, había aprendido que un segundo puede ser la diferencia entre vivir o morir. Se estremeció al escuchar de nuevo lo que había perturbado su sueño, un grito agonizante desgarrando la noche, erizando el vello de su nuca. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y bajó casi a la carrera las escaleras hacía el dormitorio de Malfoy, tenían que ver de dónde provenía ese alarido. Se frenó en seco en el quinto escalón que ascendía al cuarto del Slytherin al oír un nuevo lamento, algo más bajo que los anteriores y que, sin duda alguna, provenía del lugar al que la castaña se estaba dirigiendo.

— ¿Malfoy?

De nuevo un gemido y un grito. Sí, era él, sin duda alguna. Voló escaleras arriba y tiró de la puerta que estaba cerrada.

— _Genial _— Hermione resopló frustrada, al parecer el Slytherin no dio un portazo pero sí estaba enfadado… ya que echar el cerrojo en una escuela de magia era ciertamente infantil e inútil. Apuntó con su varita a la pequeña cerradura — _Alohomora_.

La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, aunque las cortinas no estaban echadas y la luz de la luna se colaba a través de los cristales cubriendo la cama con un extraño manto azulado que dibujaba la silueta del rubio. Se agitó inquieto murmurando incoherencias, Hermione creyó oír su nombre aunque descartó la idea por imposible, en más de siete años jamás le había llamado así. De nuevo gritó y ella se estremeció ante el angustioso sonido sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al escucharle más claramente.

— ¡NOOOO! Lo haré, lo haré, no dejes que la maten. A ella no, a ella no.

¿Qué le había ocurrido a Malfoy? ¿Qué tanto sabían de él en realidad? Extendió una mano hacia el chico pero un nuevo alarido salió de sus pálidos labios.

— _Protego Totalum_

Hermione susurró el hechizo encerrándolos en una burbuja protectora, estaba segura de que Malfoy no querría que nadie supiera esto… ni siquiera ella aunque fuera tarde.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre el colchón, apoyando la mano en la frente del rubio.

— Sssschh — Solo es un sueño — Su voz era suave, arrulladora, mientras pasaba una y otra vez las yemas de sus dedos por la frente y los párpados del Slytherin — ya está, no ha pasado nada, todo va bien.

La respiración de él se hizo más relajada y la tensión abandonó su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, aun velados por el sueño y los clavó en los iris dorados de la chica, parpadeando confundido. Ella sonrió con dulzura, _¿Granger dulce?_ Draco entrecerró los ojos, se incorporó de golpe aferrando la tela del camisón de la castaña y la acercó a él de un brusco tirón hasta que apenas un centímetro separaba sus rostros, podía sentir su aliento entremezclándose con el suyo propio con cada respiración jadeante.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

— Tenias… pesadillas, creo.

Los ojos de él se agrandaron durante apenas un instante, fue algo tan fugaz que, de no haber estado tan cerca uno del otro, no habría podido verlo antes de que la máscara de fría indiferencia se asentara de nuevo sobre sus rasgos.

— ¿Querías consolarme, Granger?

Las pupilas de ella parecieron arder.

— Quería evitar que todo el castillo se agolpara en la entrada de nuestra sala común, preguntándose si por fin me decidí a terminar con tu vida de una de esas formas que a Ron le gusta tanto detallar. — Chasqueó la lengua sin retroceder ante la furia que vio en sus ojos — Ahora su eminencia el señor Malfoy puede seguir gritando, al menos los demás dormiremos de una buena vez.

Se levantó, era una idiota, ella sintiendo lástima de él y en verdad seguía siendo el mismo Neandertal sarcástico y venenoso de siempre. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, notando los dedos hormiguear ante la tentación de dar un buen portazo, pero su voz la detuvo en el quicio de la puerta.

— Granger.

Fue más el tono carente de sarcasmo y burla que el hecho en sí de que la llamara lo que hizo que se volviera a mirarle. Bajo la pálida luz de la luna sus rasgos se veían borrosos, pero su mirada seguía siendo tan penetrante como siempre, taladrándola aunque sabía que para él, ella era en ese instante apenas un bulto informe envuelto en sombras.

— Duerme Malfoy.

Le oyó suspirar y salió cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Él no era de los que daban las gracias, pero ella tampoco era de las que necesitaba escuchar las palabras para entender.


	6. De secretos y de espías

Hola otra vez! Y qué rápidez ¿Verdad? Aisss lo que pasa es que este capítulo me gusta mucho y ya lo tengo escrito y repasado... me gusta tener adelantado unos cuantos capítulos porque nunca se sabe cuando a una le vaya a surgir algo y no pueda escribir en unos días, así no os dejo sin continuación al menos. Peeero tengo varios y este en concreto me gusta bastante así que me he dicho venga va, ¿Por qué no?

Espero que lo disfruteis y no deis nada por sentado.

Adarae: Si te gustó ver así a Draco los próximos capítulos te gustaran, a mi me encantan ^^ Ah y gracias por la corrección!

Caroone: Poco a poco, porque lo interesante no es el final si no el camino ¿No? :)

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de JK R yo solo lo tomo prestado para dejar volar mi imaginación.

* * *

_Capitulo 5_

_De secretos y de espías._

— Hola Luna.

La chica parpadeó abriendo sus enormes ojos azules y una sonrisa sincera aunque algo abstraída, se dibujó en su rostro.

— Hola Theodore Nott

El chico devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado en una de las almenas del castillo. Sabía que la encontraría en aquel lugar, ella siempre iba allí a pensar, lo había descubierto el curso anterior, antes de que las cosas se desmandaran en Hogwarts. Se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, con Luna Lovegood siempre se sentía así.

— ¿Crees que la vida da segundas oportunidades Theo?

El muchacho se fijó en el perfil de la Ravenclaw que seguía con la vista perdida en los jardines del colegio.

— Soy un Slytherin Luna, a todos nosotros se nos ha concedido una segunda oportunidad tras la caída de Voldemort.

Ella se giró a mirarle con aquellos ojos que parecían ver su misma alma.

— Oh no Theo. Tú te redimiste solo, actuando como debías, tus decisiones te llevaron por el camino correcto, como un Kippling perdido que sabe por dónde llegar a su destino. Aunque nunca he sabido de un Kippling que se desoriente sin remedio ¿Y tú?

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— No Luna, tampoco yo — En realidad no sabía que era un Kippling, pero no preguntó, ella le contaría en alguna otra ocasión — ¿Tú crees que concede segundas oportunidades?

— Quizás — Se encogió de hombros con inocencia — Tal vez no sea la vida quien ha de concederlas — de nuevo su mirada se perdió en los límites del Bosque Prohibido. — ¿Sabes que los leones son valientes?

Theo no se sorprendió del brusco cambio de tema, solo entrecerró los ojos enfocando la vista en el punto en que ella miraba aunque no podía distinguir nada desde tan alto.

— Es el rasgo de los Gryffindor, los valientes leones.

— Voy al Comedor ¿Vienes?

Ella sonrió poniéndose de pie con un gracioso salto y estirando la mano hacia él que la tomó sin dudar.

— Las leonas son incluso más valientes.

Theo no respondió y entraron al castillo en silencio.

Le había visto entrar al Bosque, estaba segura. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Aquella mañana amaneció cansada, tras dejar a Malfoy solo de nuevo con sus pesadillas una noche más, no consiguió volver a dormir. Pasó toda el tiempo recordando con escalofriante claridad los gritos del Slytherin en el silencio opresivo. Había más en Draco Malfoy de lo que dejaba ver al mundo. No por primera vez se encontró preguntándose cómo habían sido para él los últimos años, obligado a vivir en un mundo de oscuridad. ¿Le forzaron a servir a Voldemort? Él dijo que sí y aunque Ron alegaba mil y un motivos por los que esa _sabandija inmunda_ mentía, salvar su _miserable culo de serpiente_ entre otros, ella veía más allá, igual que Harry. ¿Sabía el rubio que los testimonios de Hermione Granger _la sabelotodo sangresucia _y de Harry Potter _el cuatro ojos cara-rajada_ fueron los que le libraron de acabar en Azkaban? Desde luego si no lo sabía no sería ella quien se lo contara. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y, si las cosas se hubiesen dado de otro modo… pues ella habría dejado que el culo de la miserable serpiente se pudriera en la cárcel mágica. Pero no hubiese sido justo y Hermione siempre era justa.

Aquellas pesadillas diarias le daban mucho que pensar, porque además de justa era de naturaleza curiosa y se moría por averiguar que le había pasado a Malfoy para tener semejante congoja en sus sueños. Años atrás habría tenido clara su opinión sobre él, un niño mimado, narcisista, prepotente, creído, egoísta, racista, abusón… hijo y nieto de mortífagos, criado en el odio, cruel y dispuesto a seguir el paso de los suyos convirtiéndose en un asesino. Siempre supieron que aquel sería el destino del hijo de Lucius sirviente fiel de Voldemort. Pero se habían equivocado. Solo Dummbledore fue capaz de ver más allá, porque al parecer ese hurón saltarín engominado tenía algo que lo redimía frente a los ojos del viejo director y Hermione quería saber que era.

Así que allí estaba, persiguiendo a la escurridiza serpiente con más pena que gloria, dejando a un lado la tarea que le había mandado Harry.

¿Por qué entraba al Bosque Prohibido a aquellas horas? Ambos tenían Transformaciones en apenas quince minutos, algo que empezaba a poner nerviosa a la castaña. No soportaba llegar tarde a clase y ya faltar era sencillamente impensable. Pero no había rastro de Malfoy y antes de pensarlo demasiado se adentró en la oscuridad a paso rápido y decidido, maldiciendo en quedos murmullos su odiosa curiosidad y al odioso hurón que podría haber elegido otro sitio para su excursión matinal. Tropezó con la raíz de uno de los gigantescos árboles y maldijo con brusquedad, con palabras que hubieran hecho sentir orgulloso al mismo Ron.

De pronto unos brazos fuertes se cerraron en torno a ella cuando estaba a punto de caer y la atrajeron hacia un cuerpo duro y firme, no pudo gritar porque en el mismo momento en que sintió el pecho a su espalda, una mano selló su boca impidiéndola proferir sonido alguno. Aun así no hubiera gritado, el olor a menta y caramelo que la envolvió lo reconocía ya en cualquier parte.

— Ssssschh

Se estremeció, no pudo evitarlo y se odió por ello, porque en la posición en la que se encontraban Malfoy _tenía_ que haber notado el modo en que reaccionó al sentir la calidez de su aliento acariciar la sensible piel de detrás de su oreja. El susurro consiguió erizarla por completo y se relajó contra el sorprendentemente endurecido cuerpo del Slytherin. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que pese a su delgadez pudiera ser musculoso? Porque los brazos que seguían ciñéndola eran fuertes y musculados, seguramente debido a sus entrenamientos con el Quiddich.

— Ni te muevas Granger

Draco apoyó la espalda en un tronco y sonrió cuando ella volvió a temblar. Obviamente se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la castaña cuando sus labios casi rozaron su cuello al hablar, al parecer no era tan inmune a él como quería aparentar. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplía, estaba bien saber que no era el único a quien ese roce y esa cercanía le habían afectado. Sopló levemente tras su oreja, por el simple placer de sentir una nueva sacudida en el cuerpo de ella, nunca una mujer había temblado de esa forma entre sus brazos, porque si de algo estaba seguro Draco en aquel momento era que la joven no se estremecía de miedo. _Vaya vaya, _le dijo una pequeña voz interna, así que después de todo el pequeño ratón de biblioteca, _Sabelotodo Granger_, no era inmune al magnetismo Malfoy que él exudaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Bien, estaba de suerte entonces, hace un año le hubiera asqueado el simple hecho de rozarle un mísero centímetro de la túnica, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado lo suficiente como para que meterle mano no fuera en absoluto un castigo si no un agradable y placentero paréntesis en su vida que podría divertirle aquel insulso curso que se presentaba ante él.

El cuerpo de la castaña se tensó casi imperceptiblemente al percibir el roce de los labios húmedos del chico en su piel. Su aliento era cálido y no pudo evitar que una tromba de mariposas aletearan en su estómago cuando lo sintió, cuando su olor a menta inundó sus fosas nasales y el susurro de su voz penetró en su reblandecido cerebro. Sus músculos se relajaron, casi dejándose caer sobre el pecho del rubio inconscientemente, quedando en sus manos de forma literal, ladeó la cabeza sin darse siquiera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, aceptando en silencio las caricias de aquellos labios infames ¿Qué demonio le pasaba? ¡Era Draco Malfoy por el amor de Godric! Y ella se estaba derritiendo como un hielo lamido por las llamas. Aquello era peligroso.

— Suéltame — Siseó entre dientes.

— ¡Sssch!

Draco apretó la mandíbula saliendo del estado de morboso placer en el que había caído al descubrir nuevas formas de molestar a la joven. Si esa estúpida no dejaba de moverse y hablar iban a meterse en un buen lío ambos. Maldita sea, justo tenía que ser la metomentodo Granger quien le viera entrar al Bosque. Porque si algo tenía claro era que no fue casualidad encontrarla alli, ah no, ella le había seguido tan tranquilamente. Resopló, eso le pasaba por ir pensando en lo que no debía en lugar de comprobar la retaguardia.

— _Malfoy..._

Volvió a susurrar entre dientes. ¡Joder! ¿Es que no había sido claro al decirle que se callara? Apunto con su varita en su cuello y con un _Silencius_ no verbal la dejó muda.

Sonrió.

Por fin algo de paz. Ella se removió furiosa al darse cuenta y Draco escuchó el leve crujido de pisadas en la cercanía. Un primario instinto tomo control de su cuerpo, se giró, cambiando posiciones y dejándola con la espalda apoyada en el grueso tronco del milenario árbol. Pegó completamente su cuerpo al de Hermione, encerrándola entre sus brazos, con las palmas sobre la corteza y hundió la cara en el cuello de la castaña susurrando sobre su oído.

— Abrázame Granger. Alguien nos observa.

Ella obedeció al instante entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de mirar en derredor, buscando a quien fuera que estuviera acechando en las sombras del Bosque. Quiso darle un empujón y sacárselo de encima. Si había alguien de verdad mirando lo último que quería es que la encontraran en tan comprometida situación con el hurón oxigenado. Pero en esos instantes, en ese ínfimo soplo de tiempo en el que todo pende de un hilo, la fría lógica de Hermione se impuso a su impulso. Si él lo hacía tenía un motivo de peso. Malfoy menos que nadie quería que cualquiera le viese olisquearle el cuello pegado a cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera una calcomanía sobre ella... ¡Por los fundadores! Su piel ardió al tomar constancia de como estaban, cuando el olor de él la envolvió por completo, podía sentir el calor que emanaba del rubio y tembló de nuevo. Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada justo sobre el maldito lunar que tanto le había provocado en clase de Pociones desde que empezó el curso, cerró los ojos aspirando aquel olor a violetas, tentado de pasar la lengua por la piel para comprobar si su sabor se ajustaba a ese penetrante aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco. Maldita fuera. Se removió incómodo al darse cuenta de cómo el traidor de entre sus piernas empezaba a alzarse contento con la cercanía. Empezaba a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, había sido un error haberse acercado tanto a ella, pero al darse cuenta de que alguien se aproximaba todos sus instintos de supervivencia se habían activado en cero coma un segundo y actuó en consecuencia sin pensar. No sabía quién podría estar acechando entre las sombras del Bosque Prohibido pero, fuera quien fuera ahora solo vería a dos jóvenes ocultándose entre los árboles para conseguir un poco de intimidad fuera de los ojos curiosos del castillo. Está bien, está bien… no era el mejor de los planes y tenía fallos por todas partes si quien espiaba en aquella oscuridad era alumno del colegio, porque ¿Qué motivo podrían tener para ir allí a esconderse cuando vivían juntos y tenían la mayor de las facilidades para encontrar intimidad? Además ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a ver normal que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tuvieran un _affaire_? Pero era eso o salir corriendo y delatar no solo su posición exacta, si no el hecho claro y conciso de que estaban allí siguiendo los pasos de Mick Fenton, al menos era lo que Draco había estado haciendo hasta que la castaña le interrumpió. Y aquello no era prudente, porque cabía la posibilidad, nada remota dicho sea de paso, de que fuera Fenton quien estuviera acercándose a ellos en aquel instante. Ella suspiró y sus manos acariciaron inconscientemente los costados de la túnica del Slytherin hasta aferrarse a la tela a la altura del pecho, justo encerrando en su puño derecho el escudo verde y plata. El rubio acarició con la punta de la nariz el cuello de Hermione un segundo antes de apartarse y cambiarla por su boca de modo que pareciera un roce casual, sintiendo en ella los acelerados latidos de su corazón y el movimiento de su garganta al tragar. Lentamente se fue separando de la calidez del cuerpo femenino, dejando que su mejilla se frotara con la de ella en un electrizante contacto. Sus ojos se buscaron sorprendidos, sus alientos se mezclaron y Hermione pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, humedeciéndolo levemente en un gesto tan sensual que Draco ahogó un gemido. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? _¡Por Dios es Granger!_ Se dijo furioso, pero ni así se iba aquel hormigueo que notaba en las yemas de los dedos, le pedían a gritos que acariciara esa piel, que buscara la forma de penetrar bajo las capas de ropa para buscar los secretos que escondía ese cuerpo sinuoso que conseguía acelerarle el pulso, a él, que habitualmente era frío y comedido incluso en sus más bajas pasiones. A punto estaba de mandar todo a la mierda y devorar su boca cuando un nuevo sonido, esta vez más cerca, le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Hermione también lo escuchó.

_Alerta Permanente._

Fueron las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente, como un rezo otrora aprendido que volvía a ella en los momentos más inesperados. Sintió la punta de la varita de Malfoy en su garganta y sin necesidad de comprobarlo supo que ya podría hablar… si es que aquel fuera su deseo, que decididamente no lo era en ese momento concreto en el que solo quería salir de allí y encerrarse en el baño, llenar la bañera y meter la cabeza en ella hasta quedarse sin aire. ¿Cómo podía vivir consigo misma después de haber estado a punto de besar al hurón? En su mente las muecas de _Aaaggg Hermione que asco_ se repetían una y otra vez, pese a que su rostro no dejó entrever ni uno solo de sus pensamientos. Definitivamente necesitaba terapia, se preguntó durante una fracción de segundo si en el mundo mágico habría psicólogos capaces de ayudarla en sus enajenaciones mentales transitorias, que cada día eran más notables y reiteradas, definitivamente no creía que fueran algo bueno. _Santo Merlin_, se daría un derechazo ella misma si pudiera solo por estar sintiendo en ese momento aquella mezcla entre desilusión y anhelo por no haber saboreado aquellos finos labios, aquello sería un secreto que quedaría allí guardado, en aquel Bosque, como tantos otros misterios que ocultaba. Se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto inconsciente más propio de Harry que de ella.

— Alerta permanente Hermione… Alerta permanente.

Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar el murmullo de la prefecta, que se mordía el labio y resoplaba. Soltó el agarre de la túnica como si de pronto fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y de en donde tenía la mano. Silencio… otra pisada, más cercana y menos tentativa les hizo mirar por encima del hombro. Tenían que salir de allí, ya mismo. Se contemplaron apenas una décima de segundo, llegando a un tácito acuerdo sin palabras. Malfoy tomó la mano de la castaña y echó a correr hacia el castillo.


	7. De escoberos y besos robados

Holaaa!

Bueno, ahí voy con otro capítulo ok?

Primero de todo:

Nurf: Gracias! (me repito pero ¿y que? ^^ en cuanto al tema de ser amigos directamente, es más que probable que en algún punto de la historia cuente el como sucedió, por no quedar con la intriga y esas cosas. Lo del apellido... ahmm ya decía yo que me sonaba de algo! jajaja nop, no fue intencionado, al menos no conscientemente! el subconciente es otra cosa, claramente! ¿Quién es? Bueno, creo que en el segundo capítulo ¿O es el tercero? Le mencioné, pero digamos que necesitaba extras en la historia y me los saqué de la manga, será una buena pieza en el ajedrez de la historia.

Caroone y olibe: Gracias! y aqui hay más!

A todos deciros que es un placer que sigais comentando y leyendo la historia, espero que la sigais disfrutando.

Besos y saludos

AJ

Disclamer: El mundo de Potter y sus personajes y demás le pertenece a JK R. A mi solo las divagaciones mentales de esta historia.

* * *

_Capitulo 6_

_De escoberos y besos robados_

Harry salió de la chimenea de Grimmauld Place pasándose la mano por el pelo y suspirando. Estaba cansado. Se quitó la túnica del departamento de aurores y la dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá, apoyando su Saeta de Fuego al lado de la mesa. Miró el reloj; las ocho y diez, Ron no tardaría en llegar. Habían quedado en comer juntos de nuevo pero había sido imposible, el cuerpo de aurores estaba hasta arriba, llevaban meses trabajando en la busqueda y captura de mortífagos huidos y no iba todo lo bien que desearían. Apenas habían conseguido dar con un puñado de ellos y tenían listas y listas de nombres pero pocas pistas al respecto de ninguno. Se pasó la mano por la frente, acariciando los bordes de su cicatriz con la yema de los dedos en un gesto inconsciente. Algo no iba bien, podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser, como si ese instinto de conservación inherente en él se pusiera en marcha, encendiendo una alarma interna que gritaba PELIGRO. Se dejó caer en una silla apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y hundiendo la cara entre sus manos. En momentos así extrañaba tanto a su viejo profesor que el dolor por su pérdida era casi físico. Él sabría qué hacer, como ayudarle, que decirle en el momento justo, pero él no estaba, ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Ojo loco, ni siquiera Snape. ¿En qué momento había pasado a ser él quien dirigía los restos moribundos de la Orden? ¿Cuándo había recaído sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de tomar decisiones y madurar tan absoluta y completamente? No era justo, él quería poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad que les proporcionaba a todos el saberse libres del yugo de Voldemort. Quería recrearse en su juventud, trabajar, reír y vivir. Sí, vivir, porque El-Niño-Que-Vivió, nunca había _vivido_ de verdad, toda su existencia había sido un peón en un tablero de ajedrez dispuesto para derrocar a la mayor amenaza que había conocido el mundo mágico en toda su historia, y ahora que todo apuntaba a que por fin consiguió la paz merecida, algo le decía que el equilibrio estaba a punto de romperse.

— Hola Harry.

La chimenea ardió y unas llamas verdes lamieron la piedra del interior un segundo antes de que la figura alta y corpulenta del pelirrojo saliera de ella caminando a grandes zancadas. Sonrió y pasó tras el moreno, dando un ligero golpe entre sus omóplatos antes de acercarse y dejarse caer en una silla y mirar a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Dónde está Edwina?

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír abiertamente.

— Hola Ron. Debe estar en la cocina — Se encogió de hombros levemente y llamó — ¡Edwina!

Al instante una elfina impecablemente vestida, de enormes ojos saltones y grandes orejas que guardaba una similitud pasmosa con Dobby apareció ante ellos con un ligero _plop._

— ¿Mi señor desea algo?

Harry sonrió, le había costado horrores que ella no se dirigiera a él como _amo_, no creía que Hermione se lo perdonara alguna vez si no lo hubiera logrado. Además le había prohibido tajantemente el autocastigo y siguiendo las normas del P.E.D.D.O respetaba los "derechos básicos" de ella. Lo cierto es que para Harry no existía inconveniente alguno, no en vano venía del mundo muggle y allí la esclavitud estaba abolida hacía ya algunos siglos.

— ¿Podrías traernos algo de comer Edwina? — Sabía perfectamente que era el motivo por el que Ron quería verla.

— Por supuesto mi señor.

La elfina desapareció y casi al instante la mesa se llenó con muslos de pollo, puré de patatas, pudding y jugo de calabaza.

— ¡Genial! — El pelirrojo atacó el pollo dándole un enorme mordisco — Eftaba muefto de hambfre.

Harry le miró sin perder el gesto divertido de su rostro y se sirvió un vaso de zumo. Dio un sorbo y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

— Me escribió Hermione.

Ron asintió tragando ruidosamente y bebiendo para pasar mejor la comida.

— A mi también.

— ¿Te ha dicho con quién está compartiendo torre?

Su amigo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Compartiendo torre? Harry ¿Estás bien? — Puso la mano en la frente del moreno y levantó una ceja — Estás muy raro, en serio… Hermione es una Gryffindor — No pudo ocultar el orgullo de su voz al decir aquello — La Torre de Gryffindor se comparte con… ¡Ya sé! ¡Gryffindors!… — terminó con ironía como si fuera algo obvio.

— Ahmmm claro es cierto, si.

_Genial_. Algo le decía que acababa de meter la pata hasta el sobaco. Si Hermione no le había contado nada de eso a Ron sería probablemente porque éste era muy capaz de mandarle un vociferador recalcando todos y cada uno de los motivos por los que ella debía huir del peligroso y odioso hurón botador. Por suerte su mejor amigo no era de lo más avispado normalmente, así que cambiaría de tema y dejaría que fuera Hermione quien le contara cuando lo viera oportuno.

— ¿Que pasa Harry?

_Oh Oh._

Ron le miraba entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza. A veces, solo a veces, Ronald podía llegar a ser intuitivo. Maldita fuera su suerte, tenía que ser precisamente ahora cuando sacara a relucir su "instinto".

Harry se rasco la nuca y carraspeó.

— No pasa nada Ron. ¿Por-por qué habría de pasar algo?

_Bien, diez puntos menos para Potter_. No podía haber sido más obvio en su mentira ni a posta. El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos dejando momentáneamente de lado la comida. Clara señal indiscutible de que sabía que mentía.

— Harry… — Su voz sonó igual que la de la señora Weasly.

— Ron… — El moreno repitió con el mismo tono.

— ¡Vamos Harry! — Se descruzó de brazos y se pasó la mano por sus desordenados y abundantes cabellos. — ¡Te conozco desde hace casi ocho años! Sé perfectamente cuando intentas ocultar algo.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Potter. Como decía la castaña, de un tirón duele menos. Así que clavó los ojos en su intacto plato de porcelana blanca y lo soltó de golpe.

— Comparte torre con Malfoy.

Y el silencio se hizo.

...

Hermione salió del Gran Comedor casi a la carrera cuando vio levantarse a Malfoy. No pensaba dejarle escapar otra vez. Por la mañana habían corrido como perseguidos por el mismo demonio hasta la linde del Bosque Prohibido, una vez allí el ex-mortífago le soltó la mano, consciente de pronto de la cercanía de la castaña y la miró con el ceño fruncido caminando en dirección al castillo, alejándose a grandes zancadas. Hermione le siguió aguantándose las ganas de acribillarle a preguntas en bien de su expediente académico, pues ya llegaba por lo menos cinco minutos tarde con MacGonagall... Lo que iba a suponer pérdida de puntos para su casa y una mirada de decepción que aguijoneaba su conciencia antes incluso de verla cara a cara.

Desde ese momento todo el día había sido una constante sucesión de clases, a Transformaciones le siguió una doble de pociones avanzadas y después una hora de Encantamientos y una de Aritmancia. Cuando Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor se encontró con Ginny que mantenía una discusión puramente académica con Neville sobre las propiedades más relevantes de la tentácula venenosa y su posible uso en elaboración de pociones curativas. La castaña les saludó sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación y se sentó sin perder de vista la puerta de entrada, esperando ver aparecer al Slytherin. No estaba en exceso preocupada porque tenía la seguridad de encontrarle al finalizar el día en su sala común, pero la paciencia no era una de las virtudes más desarrolladas de la joven y llevaba horas preguntándose qué motivos tenía Malfoy para acechar entre la sombras del bosque a primera hora de la mañana.

Cuando le vio aparecer por fin, se tuvo que agarrar a la mesa para no levantarse y lanzarse hacia él como un depredador sobre su presa. Sonrió desganadamente a Seamus que contaba a Parvati por decimonovena vez en una semana, el modo en que Longbottom explotó el puente del colegio meses atrás y la asombrosa similitud que guardaban la antigua y la nueva nueva estructura. Respondió en modo automático un par de veces a las preguntas de Ginny sobre si todo iba bien y cuando Malfoy se levantó, le dijo que en otro momento se sometería voluntariamente a un interrogatorio intensivo, pero que en ese instante no tenía tiempo de más. Salió detrás del rubio bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga que solo alzó una delicada ceja pelirroja.

— ¡Malfoy!

Hermione corrió tras él, puesto que el rubio ni siquiera dio muestra de haberla oído gritar.

— ¡Malfoy!

Giró en la esquina jadeando por el esfuerzo, dispuesta a seguir corriendo tras aquel rubio imposible, cuando de pronto una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca y tiró de ella arrastrándola dentro de un armario lleno de escobas y polvo. Estornudó nada delicadamente y escuchó la voz de Malfoy a la vez que la envolvía el aroma a menta y caramelo que parecía ser inherente en él.

— _Fermaportus._

Draco guardó la varita en los pliegues de su túnica tras sellar la puerta y se recostó contra la pared de piedra, ligeramente encorvado, con los brazos cruzados y su penetrante mirada acerada clavada en el rostro de Hermione.

— ¿Qué, en nombre de Salazar tienes en la cabeza Granger?

La castaña apretó los puños repentinamente furiosa por aquella voz que, en tono mordaz y arrastrando como siempre sus palabras la criticaba a ella, ¡ELLA! Cuando era él quien había demostrado año tras año que en su cerebro habitaban solo pelusas de polvo flotando a la deriva en una cabeza deshabitada.

— Neuronas _Malfoy_ esas células cerebrales que al parecer tú desconoces.

Durante una fracción de segundo la mueca de los labios del rubio cambió y una de sus comisuras se elevó levemente en un remedo de sonrisa.

— ¿Qué crees que haces llamándome por los pasillos como una loca y siguiéndome? — Chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara — Espabila sabelotodo, tengo una reputación que mantener y si vienes detrás de mí como si tuvieras algún derecho a buscarme para algo que no sea lanzarme una maldición, la mandarás al fango.

— ¿Reputación? — El tono de Hermione se enfrió y le devolvió una mirada tan flemática como la de él — Debería preocuparme de la mía si alguien me viera conversar con un exmortífago… A fin de cuentas ahora tú… reputación… — dijo con sorna — ya está en el lodo.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer él sonrió nuevamente con aquella mueca ladeada, esta vez de forma sensualmente perezosa, casi a cámara lenta y una campanilla de _Alerta_ comenzó a sonar en aquella parte del cerebro de Hermione que estaba clasificada como "Autoconservación" En los siete años que se conocían, nunca había visto a Draco Malfoy sonreír así. Le había visto reírse de ella o de sus amigos, hacer muecas más bien mecánicas con su grupo de acólitos, pero nunca había contemplado de cerca un gesto similar en su rostro y una extraña e indeseada calidez se asentó en la boca de su estómago. Sin duda alguna tenía ardores estomacales, no podía ser más que eso, si fuera una chica lista como todos creían que era, haría honor a su título de Premio Anual, saldría de aquel lugar lanzando una mirada venenosa a aquella serpiente y correría a ver a Madame Pomfrey para que le curara aquel extraño malestar. Pero pese a ser la bruja más inteligente del último siglo, contra todo pronóstico y tras evaluar concienzudamente sus opciones… devolvió la sonrisa a Malfoy y se sonrojó, escondiendo su rostro con su pelo y esperando que él no hubiera sido testigo de tamaña violación a sus principios.

Pero Draco sí había visto la pequeña sonrisa de la castaña y el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas antes de que lo escondiera entre sus desordenados cabellos. Arqueó una elegante ceja platinada y sonrió más ampliamente. Aquello era fascinante, había encontrado la forma de continuar entreteniéndose con la _comelibros Granger_ sin tener que recurrir a los insultos infantiles que ya empezaban a ser tediosos y repetitivos. De pronto un enorme abanico de posibilidades se abría ante él, ya que no estaba dispuesto a prescindir de las batallas verbales que ella le procuraba y este giro de los acontecimientos le acababa de cambiar el cristal con que veía aquella situación. Era un Slytherin y como tal, muy capaz de combarse como las palmeras ante los huracanes y dejarse llevar por el momento del mejor modo posible, así que tenía que pensar seriamente sobre esto más adelante. Compuso una mueca de aburrimiento e hizo un gesto displicente con la mano sin dejar de mirarla.

— Bien Granger, no tengo todo el día ¿Qué es eso tan importante que te ha impulsado a seguirme con tanta desesperación?

— Yo no te buscaba con _desesperación_ — Su rostro se ensombreció en menos de lo que se dice Quiddich. Frunció el ceño.

— Como sea, ¿Qué pasa?

— Eso es lo que quiero saber yo Malfoy. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana? — Se acercó a él decidida, hasta que las puntas de sus zapatos gastados chocaron con el carísimo calzado de cuero italiano de él — ¿Por qué estabas en el Bosque Prohibido y quien nos observaba? — Ella seguía acercándose al hablar cada vez más, enfatizando cada pregunta con un golpe de su dedo índice en el pecho del Slytherin — ¿Qué está pasando?

Se calló de pronto al sentir las manos de Malfoy agarrar sus brazos y atraerla con brusquedad hacia su cuerpo hasta pegarla por completo a él, _Jesus Bendito, _su torso era duro, muy duro. Las palmas de sus manos se apoyaron en sus pectorales y estuvo a punto de suspirar como una de aquellas idiotas que siempre le rodeaban como abejas zumbando alrededor de un panal de miel. Malditas hormonas ¿Cuándo en el nombre de Dios Draco Malfoy había pasado de ser un escuálido muchacho flacucho y se había convertido en… — palpó con sus dedos disimuladamente aquel pecho masculino sobre la túnica — semejante espécimen? Recordó vagamente los brazos de Viktor y como se sentía en ellos, pero Krum era grande y fuerte, él la engullía hasta ahogarla, el Slytherin por el contrario, carecía de toda aquella masa muscular y aún así emanaba fuerza por doquier, apresándola hasta hacerla sentir pequeña en su agarre, protegida y… ¿Excitada? _Santa María Hermione ¡Despierta!_ Cerró las manos apuñando la tela negra que cubría su cuerpo, cuando percibió la calidez de su aliento al acariciarle los labios apenas separados de su boca por un par de milímetros y se estremeció. Draco sintió el temblor que recorrió su pequeño cuerpo y exhaló muy lentamente, con premeditación, dejando que su respiración la rozara una y otra vez, intoxicándola, atrayéndola…

— ¿Buscas intimidarme Granger?

_Oh por Merlín._ Su voz era un mero susurro suave, un ronroneo seductor que reblandeció su cerebro. ¿Había tocado sus labios o solo lo había imaginado? Su raciocinio brillaba por su ausencia en aquel momento en que su parte más animal amenazaba con tomar el control. Parpadeó, luchando contra el deseo casi visceral de cerrar los ojos de forma claramente invitadora y ponerse de puntillas hasta estampar su ansiosa boca en esos tentadores labios. Ella no era así, ella era Hermione Granger, la come libros sabelotodo sin vida propia… Pero ¿Qué pasaría si se dejara llevar solo una vez? ¿Le devolvería él el beso o la empujaría asqueado?

— ¿Qué haces Malfoy?

Draco no tenía claro si había oído la pregunta o la había sentido, porque los labios de ella estaban tan jodidamente cerca de los suyos que podría jurar que había hablado directamente sobre su boca, intoxicándole con su respiración acelerada, envolviéndole con aquel olor a violetas que parecía acompañarla siempre. Aquella era una buena pregunta _¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? _Pero mientras su parte racional se cuestionaba aquello, su instinto actuó y antes de ser consciente siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo se inclinó muy lentamente hacia aquellos carnosos labios, que se entreabrían levemente en muda aceptación.


	8. Mentiras y verdades

Wolas!

Ya vuelvo por aquí!

A ver que tal este nuevo capítulo ok? Seguro que más de una quiere hacer tiro al blanco con mi persona xD

**BlueJoy:** Hola por aquí también jajaja espero que te guste la actualización.

**Nurf:** Me dirás si era lo que imaginabas? Jajaja espero que te guste!

**Manu Rocha:** Ahhh lo importante es crear ansiedad, como dice Nurf! No me tardé mucho no?

**Mariapotter2002:** Desde luego que algo pasa en Hogwarts! Habrá que esperar a ver que es ;)

**Kimi Alexa Infinity:** Gracias! Todo lo pronto que puedo, sin duda alguna ;)

**Coquetee:** Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando.

A todos gracias por leer y seguir el fic, espero que lo sigáis disfrutando

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter es de JK R, yo lo pido prestado para jugar.

* * *

_Capitulo 7_

_Mentiras y verdades_

El pomo de la puerta se movió y una maldición ahogada llegó desde el otro lado al no poder abrir. Los chicos se miraron con iguales muecas de fascinado horror en sus caras y se separaron como si de pronto el mero contacto con el otro les resultara peor que un hierro candente pegado a su piel. Tras las pintorescas maldiciones oyeron un "Alohomora" y Hermione se tapó la cara con ambas manos, rindiéndose a ser pillada en flagrante delito con el príncipe de las serpientes nada más y nada menos. Curioso que, en aquel momento en que la reputación que se había labrado durante siete años estaba a punto de irse por la borda, no pensara en los castigos o en los puntos que perdería su casa, ni siquiera pensaba que siendo como era Premio Anual iba a ser reprendida más que severamente por aquel desliz, no. Hermione Jane Granger, prefecta de la casa Gryffindor, heroína de guerra, la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, lo único que lamentó mientras esperaba que la puerta se abriera fue no haber tenido el valor de ponerse de puntillas.

— Rolanda ¿Tienes un momento querida?

— Claro Minerva ¿Ocurre algo?

— Acompáñame si no es mucha molestia, por favor.

Mientras oían alejarse a las dos profesoras Draco dejó escapar lentamente el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones y contuvo las ganas de pasarse las manos por el pelo y resoplar. Eso, sin duda alguna sería dar muestras de la frustración que sentía en aquel instante y un Malfoy nunca, jamás, dejaba que sus emociones se manifestaran. Claro que, pensó con disgusto mirando a la joven, una _Granger_ no tenía tanta clase.

— Respira Hermione, respira — contempló fascinado aquel extraño monólogo — tú puedes controlarte, mantener la calma es fácil, lo has logrado durante muchos años y Ron no pereció en el intento, solo tienes que respirar.

Acompañaba su diatriba con inspiraciones profundas, con la mirada fija en algún punto inexacto, se mordía los labios y se tocaba el pelo nerviosa. Draco se recargó contra la pared cruzándose de brazos como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de aquel espectáculo.

— Granger…— No esperaba que ella respondiera, pues parecía algo ajena a su presencia en ese momento. Pero igualmente él siguió hablando —¿Crees que deberíamos salir del escobero antes de que la profesora Hooch regrese de nuevo? O mejor aun…— se incorporó avanzando un paso hacia la joven que de pronto parpadeó mirándole confusa y bajó un tono su voz, acariciante, incitante, oscura — podríamos continuar donde estábamos antes de la interrupción…

Hermione se envaró, abriendo los ojos de tal modo que nada tenía que envidiar a Lunática Lovegood y mientras abría de golpe la puerta y salía corriendo de allí, lo único que oyó, como eco de sus rápidos pasos por el desierto pasillo, fueron las alegres carcajadas de Malfoy tras ella, como banda sonora

…

Cinco minutos de absoluto silencio y Harry empezó a preocuparse.

La expresión de Ron, en otro momento y bajo otras circunstancias le hubiera hecho reír a carcajadas, pero ahora le hacía sentir un sudor frío por la espalda que no le gustaba nada. Se sentía dividido entre zarandear al pelirrojo hasta que saliera de aquel absurdo estupor y buscar una cámara para inmortalizar aquel momento. Y es que Ronald Bilius Weasley le miraba sin verle en realidad, sus ojos, abstraídos como si hubiera sido sometido a un Imperius, su boca abierta en una mueca de horror que no cedía y las manos firmemente apoyadas sobre la mesa, como si buscara algún tipo de apoyo para digerir la noticia sin caerse de culo al suelo. Harry no se hubiera extrañado de verle babear, tal era su expresión de alelado hipnotismo o de boquear por aire porque, a estas alturas empezaba a pensar que su amigo ni siquiera respiraba.

Se quitó las gafas y se talló el puente de la nariz, limpió los cristales y se las colocó de nuevo con un suave carraspeo.

— Mmm…¿Ron?

Nada. Solo un parpadeo daba muestra de que seguía en el mundo de los vivos. Harry bufó molesto, Ron siempre tan exagerado para todo, solo compartían una torre, no es como si le hubiera dicho que Hermione iba a casarse con Draco Malfoy y llenar el mundo de sus pequeñas réplicas rubias con ojos almendrados. _Aggg _compuso una mueca de desagrado al pensar en aquella abominable mezcla, debía atar en corto su descontrolada imaginación. Probó suerte de nuevo.

— Ron… Ronald…¡RON! — gruñendo sacó su varita y apuntó al pecho del pelirrojo — _Flipendo_.

Una pequeña descarga sacudió a su amigo que se llevó la mano al cuerpo y frotó con fruición.

— ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió Harry!

El aludido suspiró y guardó su varita.

— Bien, la próxima vez será un Desmaius así que deja de comportarte como un idiota.

Ron se pasó la mano por sus ya desordenados cabellos y refunfuñando en voz baja se quitó la camisa de franela con cuadros negros y rojos que llevaba sobre una camiseta blanca de los Chudley Cannons y se sentó haciendo a un lado su plato para apoyar los codos sobre la madera y hundir la cabeza entre sus manos.

— Una torre… con Malfoy…

Harry se mordió el labio para aguantar una carcajada, mira que era dramático.

— Pero eso…¡Eso es horrible Harry! — La voz del chico sonaba temblorosa —¡Pobre Hermione!

El moreno soltó su labio y probó a morder su mejilla por dentro, tosiendo levemente y asintiendo, tratando de mantener el rostro impasible. Bueno, podría haber sido peor, al final habían superado el bache con apenas un par de muecas bobaliconas.

— Hay que hacer algo— Ron se puso en pie, decidido y firme, con un brillo desquiciado en los ojos, ese brillo que a veces da el fanatismo. Apretó el puño dejándolo caer sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo —¡Hay que ir a salvarla! ¡Iremos a Hogwarts!

Harry solo parpadeó… Dos veces.

La imagen seguía ahí. Se froto los ojos y los entrecerró enfocando la mirada en Ron. Pues sí, seguía ahí y si, parecía que hablaba completamente en serio.

— Claro Ron ¿Trajiste tu escoba?

Eso pareció deshincharlo ligeramente y flojeó, hizo un mohín triste.

— No, no la traje…— Empezó a dejarse caer en la silla de nuevo y Harry estuvo a punto de respirar con alivio, casi. Que el brillo volviera a los ojos de aquel demente en que se había convertido su mejor amigo debió haberle valido de pista —¡Tú tienes una Nimbus de sobra Harry! Rápido — Se acercó al dintel de la puerta llamándole furiosamente, como un niño nervioso por salir —¡Vamos!

Potter se estampó la mano en la cara y negó con la cabeza. A veces se sorprendía de lo obtuso que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo, rozando peligrosamente la más absoluta idiotez.

—¡Harry!

—¡Ronald!

El mencionado agarró con fuerza el marco de madera y se golpeó suavemente la frente contra él.

— Estoy siendo un imbécil ¿Verdad?

— Absolutamente.

Suspiró y se acercó a la mesa de nuevo gruñendo.

— Oh tranquilo Harry — Dijo irónico — no has herido mis sentimientos con tanta sinceridad.

Solo recibió una alegre carcajada en respuesta.

—¿Por qué a mí no me lo ha contado?

Su amigo le miró incrédulo

—¿Necesitas preguntarlo?

Ron rió sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

— Maldita impulsividad incontrolable.

Ambos se miraron con idéntica sonrisa cómplice, no en vano era ya mucho el tiempo que habían compartido juntos en los últimos años como para sorprenderse ahora del carácter de cada uno.

— Supongo que Hermione no necesita que nadie la salve en realidad — Acercó hacia si de nuevo el plato de comida y se dispuso a continuar por donde lo había dejado cuando una sombra cruzó sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza asombrado de si mismo mientras el moreno daba un sorbo a su zumo — Nunca pensé que diría esto pero… Pobre Malfoy.

Harry escupió en aspersión el jugo atragantándose antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada que le hizo olvidarse, apenas temporalmente de las preocupaciones que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Esa misma noche lacró una carta y la adjuntó a un paquete antes de cerrarlo. Así tal vez tendría algo menos de lo que preocuparse. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar preguntarse por qué esa extraña sensación se resistía a abandonarle.

…

— Buenas tardes pelirroja

Ginny se giró al escuchar aquella voz suave y cadenciosa que muchas alumnas de Hogwarts aseguraban que era como whiskey de fuego, caliente y sensual. Pero Ginny no era una alumna cualquiera y solo veía en aquel muchacho un buen amigo con más sentido del humor que sentido común la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Hola Zabinni — Dijo mirando al moreno — Hola Nott.

Blaise solo sonrió, le caía bien aquella Weasley. Lástima que nunca se había fijado en ella antes de que la chica se enamorara de Potter. Porque todos sabían que El Niño-Que-Vivió y la pequeña de los Weasley eran la pareja del año. _Coraz__ó__n de Bruja _y _El Profeta_ se habían hecho eco de la noticia poco después de que acabaran los juicios de mortífagos apresados tras la caída de Voldemort y ambos jóvenes no hicieron ni el más mínimo intento de desmentir la noticia, por el contrario se prestaron a posar para los medios y no era infrecuentes verles aquel verano pasear de la mano por el Callejón Diagon, ni que la pelirroja fuera esperarle a la salida del Departamento de aurores o él la acompañara a comprar el material que la joven usaría el siguiente curso en Hogwarts. Eran asquerosamente felices, tanto que Blaise era capaz de comerse su túnica si aquellos dos no acababan casados y con dos o tres hijos colgando de sus piernas. Se estremeció... Palabras mayores aquellas. A él le gustaban las mujeres, todas en realidad. Eran increíbles, suaves, con curvas perfectas para dejar vagar las manos y rincones de lo más interesantes. Le gustaba como olían, como respondían con gemidos a las caricias expertas que él prodigaba... Cada una era diferente y todas tenían algo que le llamaba la atención y le hacía desear comenzar con el placentero arte de la seducción en el que era, Blaise no conocía la modestia, bastante diestro. Si la situación hubiese sido otra y tal vez si él no hubiera llegado a una especie de cordial relación con Potter tras los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, no le hubiera importado jugar con la pequeña Weasley que se veía deliciosamente interesante. Pero su novio le caía bien, no eran amigos aunque podrían llegar a serlo y no se hace eso a un amigo, o a un candidato al puesto dado el caso. Además había tanto donde elegir que tampoco es que le importara que aquella en concreto estuviera "pillada" Ahora lo difícil sería encontrar a la primera afortunada.

— Bletchley os estaba buscando — dijo Ginny — le vi hace unos diez minutos cerca del invernadero seis.

Blaise sonrió y se encogió de hombros

— Que nos busque.

Le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja y se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto lánguido consiguiendo un par de miradas interesadas de dos chicas de Ravnclaw que pasaban a su lado. Ginny sacudió la cabeza sorprendida ante el descaro de Zabinni. Siempre había escuchado los rumores que decían que era un seductor y que muchas féminas del colegio darían lo que fuera por descubrir que secretos escondían sus sábanas, pero nunca habían sido amigos y jamás lo había visto actuar tan de cerca. Curiosamente ella sentía ganas de reír pero el resto de sus congéneres estaban demasiado ocupadas suspirando como para ver la gracia del asunto. Nott la miró y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa que, sorprendentemente resultaba, a su manera, mucho más brutal que los gestos de Blaise. No pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendida, nunca hubiera pensado que Theodore Nott pudiera ser catalogado como _sexy_, pero en este momento definitivamente entraba en la lista de los mejores bombones de Hogwarts. _Wow, _pensó, _estas serpientes son peligrosas._ Parpadeó como saliendo de un trance y no pudo evitar reir finalmente.

— Deberíais llevar un cartel en la frente que dijera "Peligro"— Comentó como de pasada sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente.

Ellos la miraron asombrados durante un segundo, sorprendidos por la sencilla sinceridad de la frase y estallaron en carcajadas profundas que, una vez más llamaron la atención de las chicas que pasaban por el pasillo en aquel momento.

— Basta basta — dijo Ginny sin dejar de sonreír —¡Me llenarán de maldiciones! Algo me dice que empiezan a mirarme mal por acaparar vuestra atención — Se inclinó hacía ellos y bajó el tono, confidente — Siento pinchazos en la nuca, deben estar apuñalándome con la mirada. Frunció el ceño perdiendo la sonrisa de pronto —¿Esa es Hermione?

Los chicos se giraron a tiempo de ver como la castaña doblaba la esquina casi a la carrera en dirección al exterior del castillo, solo vieron su rostro un fugaz instante, lo suficiente para vislumbrar la palidez de sus mejillas. Ginny hizo amago de salir tras ella pero una mano frenó sus intenciones. Miró los pálidos dedos que descansaban sobre la manga de su túnica y fijó sus ojos confusos en los de Nott que negó una sola vez y, girándose se alejó a grandes zancadas en pos de su amiga.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos controlando su genio ¿Por qué había hecho caso a esa serpiente? Suspiró, buscaría a Hermione más tarde, además si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a Encantamientos.

— Nos vemos más tarde — dijo a Blaise de pasada — Hasta luego.

Pero Zabinni estaba ya andando hacia una rubia de Hufflepuff que batía las pestañas coqueta y sonreía con descaro.

—¡Hermione!

La castaña escuchó su nombre pero no paró de correr. No podía enfrentarse a nadie en aquel momento. _Por Merl__í__n_ había estado a punto de besar a Draco Malfoy. Y no solo eso, lo había deseado, se había sentido terriblemente furiosa con aquella interrupción, enfadada por no haber obligado al rubio a besarla de una buena vez. Le ardían los labios, le cosquilleban y aún sentía el calor del Slytherin traspasando su piel.

El día había sido completamente extraño, desde que tuvo la terrible idea de seguirle al Bosque Prohibido todo había ido de mal en peor. Su cuerpo era un maldito traidor, sus hormonas unos enemigos aún más terribles que un ejército de mortífagos a las que no parecía capaz de vencer ni con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Hacía años había descubierto que Malfoy era capaz de despertar su furia más aguda y ahora había aprendido que al parecer, el deseo es una emoción pareja en intensidad y que el rubio la desataba del mismo modo en ella porque, no iba a engañarse, aquello era deseo visceral, no había forma de enmascararlo con excusas vanas, Hermione nunca había sentido esa ansiedad, esa tensión sexual invadir su cuerpo hasta hacerle perder la cordura, pero lo reconocía y maldecía que fuera precisamente él quien le hiciera sentirlo porque no necesitaba ser extraordinario en adivinación para saber que sería un error dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos. Él era Draco Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger. Sabía que él había estado dispuesto a besarla y que sería muy capaz de enseñarle los placeres de la carne pese a su pasado común, pese a que ella fuera una sangre sucia, pero ¿Qué pasaría después? La castaña se paró frente a un árbol que frenó su carrera, apoyando las manos en el tronco para recuperar el aliento. ¿Podría ella separar su mente y su corazón? Había decidido vivir de verdad por primera vez, que aquel año sería solo _Hermione_, que pensaría en ella y no en las consecuencias, que dejaría la cordura en Londres y disfrutaría de su último año como si fuera un regalo personal. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de vivir una aventura con su más antiguo antagonista y sobrevivir a ello? _Si, _una voz en su cabeza respondió al instante. Si porque allí no había sentimientos, no había una amistad y era imposible que la hubiera jamás. No se inmiscuiría el corazón porque en el fondo ellos se odiaban y no soportaban ni siquiera mantener una conversación durante más de cinco minutos sin caer en el insulto ni en el desagrado de tener que verse las caras uno al otro. Quizás…

—¿Hermione?

Se giró y vio a Theo acercarse con paso tranquilo, como si quisiera que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia y no saliera huyendo al verle. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos relajando su postura mientras seguía acercándose. La castaña le miró y sintió como poco a poco se relajaba el nudo de su estómago. El chico tenía una insólita habilidad para calmarla, con aquellos ojos de un límpido verde azulado que de tan claros parecían poder leerte el alma y que a ella la miraban con paciencia infinita, como si buscara algo pero no tuviera prisa por encontrarlo. Era extraño pero al mismo tiempo se sentía reconfortada con él, algo parecido a lo que tenía con Harry y Ron y a la vez diferente.

— Hola Theo — suspiró y apoyó la espalda en el tronco del enorme árbol dejando vagar la mirada por las aguas del lago.

Nott recostó el hombro al lado del suyo y, tal como ella hacía se quedó en callado contemplando las tranquilas aguas. Al cabo de unos minutos en mutua compañía, fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

— Estoy bien.

Sabía que él no preguntaba pero le daba su apoyo sin más, esperando que ella quisiera hablar.

— Tu cara no dice lo mismo, Hermione.

Se giró a mirarla y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que clavar sus ojos en los del muchacho y dejarse arrastrar por ellos. Había comprensión y otras cosas que no sabía identificar vagando por los iris de aquella mirada. Suspiró.

—¿Tan mala cara tengo?

El chico sonrió y Hermione sintió aquel tirón en su estómago al verlo. No era inmune a aquella sonrisa devastadora, ninguna mujer con sangre en las venas lo sería, aunque no muchas veían aquella faceta de Theodore Nott.

— No podrías tener mala cara aunque quisieras.

Ella soltó una risita sincera que amplió la sonrisa de él.

— Si no te conociera pensaría que estas coqueteando conmigo, Theo.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron un instante pero la castaña había vuelto su atención al lago y solo se apoyó en el hombro de Nott, posando la mejilla sobre su túnica. Quedaron nuevamente sumidos en un cómodo silencio.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? — Preguntóél finalmente — parecías un fantasma cuando saliste del castillo. Además la pequeña Weasley también te vio así que creo que deberías volver preparada.

La castaña resoplo. Vaya, aquello sí que era una faena. Ginny podía ser perseverante hasta el punto de resultar pesada. Era la mujer más terca que conocía, además de ser su mejor amiga. No pararía hasta que Hermione hablara y lo cierto es que no quería hablar con nadie.

— No pasó nada, tuve un… encontronazo con Malfoy en los pasillos — Nott se tensó muy ligeramente a su lado — Nada grave, nos quedamos encerrados en un escobero y discutimos, la Señora Hooch casi nos pilla ahí dentro y solo de pensar en lo que cualquiera pudo haber pensado si nos encuentran ahí yo…— Se retiró nerviosamente el pelo detrás de la oreja — Soy Premio Anual, ¡No quiero ni pensar que aquella puerta se hubiese abierto!

Theo sonrió una vez más y la tomó de los hombros mirándola fijamente, no queriendo profundizar, por el momento, demasiado en los motivos por los que aquellos dos habían quedado metidos en un armario.

— Eres Hermione Granger — dijo en un suave susurro — Si alguien te encontrara con Draco Malfoy en un escobero todo el colegio pensaría que te secuestró y te metió allí a la fuerza por el mero placer de incordiarte. Conocemos a Malfoy — añadió con fiereza.

La chica tragó con fuerza y apartó la mirada en un gesto que desgraciadamente no pasó desapercibido para Nott.

Se sintió avergonzada porque si esa puerta se hubiera abierto definitivamente no pensarían aquello. Ella fue quien siguió a Malfoy, quien no intentó salir del pequeño cubículo cuando tuvo oportunidad y quien había estado a punto de buscar los labios de aquella serpiente para probarlos con desesperación. No, claramente no hubiera sido todo tan fácil. Volvió a mirarle con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro que le costó esbozar lo que nadie sabría y la sensación de desasosiego que había invadido a Theo se evaporó cuando la escuchó hablar.

— Casi hubiera sido divertido entonces que se abriera la puerta.

El rió.

— Eres perversa a veces Granger. Hubieras sido una buena Slytherin.

Ahora fue el turno de reír de Hermione.

— El sombrero dudó sobre en qué casa ponerme ¿Sabías? Pero ni de broma hubiera sido Slytherin — Le dio un capón juguetón y volvió a reír cuando él se quejó de forma algo infantil. — Fue con Ravenclaw.

Una sonrisa ladeada se perfiló en aquel apuesto rostro que una vez más miraba el lago.

— También dudó conmigo — La miró de soslayo — con Ravenclaw.

Ambos sin poder evitarlo dejaron vagar sus pensamientos, imaginando que tan diferente hubiera podido ser todo si hubieran acabado en la misma casa. Pero las ideas de cada uno rondaban por caminos muy diferentes y así, con ella apoyada sobre él, sumidos en sus reflexiones, ninguno de ellos fue consciente de la figura que, en la distancia, oculta por las sombras del crepúsculo que se cernía sobre ellos, observaba la estampa que ambos presentaban con un humor tan oscuro como las aguas del Lago Negro.


	9. Revelaciones etílicas

Hola de nuevo. ¡Sorpresa!

He pensado que, ya que tengo el capítulo corregido ¿Por qué no subirlo? Creo que teneis ganas de leer y yo de subirlo. No os acostumbreis! jajaja lo hago porque no volveré a actualizar este fic hasta el finde creo (a no ser que encuentre tiempo y escriba antes algo merecedor de colgarse) porque tengo la semana algo complicada. Así que por si acaso os lo voy a dejar aqui ¿os parece?

Ahora por partes:

minerva91. Espero que haya sido suficientemente pronto ;)

Adarae: A mi, pese al hecho de que claramente me gusta el Dramion, Ron me gusta como personaje, de hecho me gusta mucho. Lo que pasa es que no les veo juntos, será que me gustan las relaciones difíciles xD pero pese a eso no soy partidaria de dejar al pelirrojo como malo, tonto de remate o cruel. Prefiero intentar respetar los personajes porque lo cierto es que me gustan tal cual son. Y Ron es enternecedor a su manera. Aún así... prefiero buscarle otra pareja jajaja Y en cuanto a Nott... si, es genial poder jugar un poco con él pero ¿Quién lo empareja con Hermione? ;)

nagini27: Mira que rapidez! jajaja espero que te siga gustando, bienvenida :)

Manu Rocha: Hola! A ver como respondo a tu review jajaja no se por donde empezar! Venga va, lo primero Gracias! por todo lo que dices, me alegra que te guste y lo valores así ^^ segundo, cuando te decidas a escribirlo avísame soy terriblemente despistada pero si me avisas prometo leerlo. Y en cuanto a Malfoy pues ¿Cómo decirlo? Creo que intento reflejar un poco el personaje como lo veo yo. Ojo, no digo que lo consiga pero intento ser lo más fiel posible dentro de lo que puedo o sé y creo firmemente que Draco no es un personaje por el que una pueda sentir emapatía así sin más. Creo que es cobarde, egoísta vil e incluso cruel y despiadado. Pero también creo que todo tiene un por qué y que no lo ha tenido fácil... Ya me dirás si consigo que poco a poco vayas cogiéndole cariño... como Hermione, pero creo que ha de ser poco a poco, que nos sintamos un poco como ella, querer matarle, odiarle o besarle, porque de otro modo sería poco creíble ¿Me expliqué bien?

Veamos que os parece este capítulo, personalmente a mi me gusta mucho.

Bueno GRACIAS a todos! por leer y por vuestros comentarios, animan a seguir con una sonrisa grande.

Y si veis dedazos o demás podéis avisarme sin problema nadie corrige ni lee los capítulos antes de que los suba por lo tanto cuando es una misma quién relee el texto una y otra vez... pues no ve a veces los fallos, el ojo al final se acostumbra y ve lo que quiere ver.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Como siempre, todo esto pertenece a JK R, yo solo lo uso para crear una historia.

* * *

_Capitulo 8_

_Revelaciones etílicas_

— Hola Ginny.

Luna Lovegood miraba a la pelirroja con una sonrisa. A su lado Neville tomaba su mano mientras hacía equilibrios con los libros tanto suyos como de la chica con la otra.

— Hola chicos — Ginny miró por encima de ellos ligeramente nerviosa — ¿Habéis visto a Hermione?

— No — Luna ladeó la cabeza, seria — Pero esta tarde la vi salir de un escobero y su cabeza parecía plagada de torposoplos. Es extraño — Frunció ligeramente el ceño pensativa — justo detrás de ella salía Malfoy pero a él no parecían afectarle. Me pregunto si usa algún amuleto efectivo para ello.

— ¿Draco Malfoy?

Luna asintió y miró a Neville sonriendo.

— Cuando salimos del comedor Neville me dijo que en la última clase de herbología había hablado con la profesora Sprout y le había pedido opinión sobre algo de las tentáculas venenosas y las pociones curativas.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que estuvimos hablando? — Preguntó Neville a Ginny emocionado — Le pedí ayuda para investigarlo y Luna me acompañó al invernadero a recoger las muestras que la profesora Sprout me guardó.

— Íbamos de camino cuando vimos a la profesora MacGonagall hablando sola por el pasillo. Recuerdo que me pareció extraño porque no parecía tener a nadie alrededor ¿Verdad? — No esperó respuesta — Ni siquiera un triste Koplack de orejas rojas cerca — Se encogió de hombros y su rostro se iluminó como si hubiera recordado algo importante de pronto — ¿Sabíais que los Koplack de orejas rojas pueden ayudarte a recordar cosas? — Ginny frunció el ceño y Neville carraspeó y continuó el relato-

— Se encontró con la profesora Hooch que intentaba abrir un armario escobero y se fueron juntas, justo después la puerta se abrió y Hermione salió casi corriendo.

— ¿Y Malfoy estaba allí?

— Detrás de ella.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y se despidió de sus amigos saliendo casi a la carrera, algo había pasado y Hermione era la única que tenía las respuestas ¿O tal vez no? Apretó los puños, ese maldito hurón le había hecho algo a su amiga y tendrían que hacerle pagar. Buscó su varita y la aferró con fuerza, si se lo encontraba no dudaría en lanzarle un _mocomurcielago_, uno no se metía con un Gryffindor sin pagar las consecuencias.

— Parece enfadada — Dijo Luna.

Longbotton le dio un ligero apretón en la mano y tiró de ella con suavidad.

— El carácter Weasley. Debe ser cosa de familia.

— Yo no recuerdo a los gemelos así.

— Eso es porque no viste a George cuando pensó que Fred estaba muerto — Neville se estremeció — Nunca había visto a alguien luchar con tanta rabia y tan certeramente.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hablar de la guerra y sobre todo de aquel aciago día aún era algo que les costaba demasiado.

— Te acompañaré a la torre a dejar esto. Es pronto ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta después? — Preguntó el chico sintiendo arder sus mejillas. Llevaban juntos desde aquella batalla pero aún no lograba superar del todo su timidez.

— Me encantaría.

…..

— ¡Zabinni! — Ginny agarró al moreno de la corbata y tiró de él casi arrastrándole.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —palmoteó intentando soltarse del agarre mientras la seguía a trompicones — ¡Estaba ocupado _chica Weasley!_.

— Ya te besuquearás luego con ella. Esto es importante.

Se pararon en un recodo fuera de ojos curiosos. Ella hizo un gesto displicente con la mano restando importancia a las protestas del chico y él se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

— Me lo estaba pasando _muy bien_ pelirroja. Aunque si lo que ofreces se asemeja a lo que tenía… — dijo mirándola con una sonrisa ladina y apoyándose en el muro — puedo cambiar de opinión.

Ginny resopló de forma muy poco femenina.

— Tapona tus poros Zabinni, tu testosterona apesta.

Blaise gruñó, se arregló el nudo de la corbata y se sacudió la ropa.

— Está bien, espero que sea algo _muy_ importante.

— ¿Has visto a Nott?

— No, pero por la hora no tardará en ir al comedor — le sonaron las tripas — ¿Ves? Allí debería estar yo dirigiéndome ahora mismo.

— No sufras, ahora mismo vamos. Quería saber si había conseguido hablar con Hermione. — Se golpeó los labios con las puntas de los dedos — Al parecer cuando salió corriendo huía de Malfoy.

Zabinni arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y eso es extraño porque…

La chica chasqueó la lengua ante el tono sarcástico, pero en el fondo algo de razón tenía porque aquello tampoco era exactamente nuevo.

— Porque estaban encerrados en un escobero… Juntos.

Blaise descruzó los brazos y se incorporó abriendo los ojos con curiosidad.

— Eso hace todo un poco más interesante — sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

…..

Esa noche Hermione consiguió evitar a Ginny, en parte porque no fue al Gran Comedor y prefirió acercarse a las cocinas donde uno de los elfos le preparó un bocadillo que se llevó a su Sala Común. No esperaba encontrarse a Malfoy allí a la hora de la cena y la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al atravesar el retrato no solo si se lo encontró, si no que además no estaba solo.

El rubio se hallaba acomodado en el sillón donde ella estuvo la noche anterior, frente a la encendida chimenea y sobre él sentada a horcajadas, con la falda subida casi hasta la cintura y la blusa abierta dejando ver un sostén de encaje malva, la pequeña de las Greengrass devoraba la boca del chico con avidez. Claro que él no se quedaba atrás, tenía las manos ocupadas en los muslos de la morena y la empujaba hacía su cuerpo en un vaivén lento y firme que hacía a la chica jadear y hundir más los dedos en los rubios mechones del Slytherin. Hermione se quedó sin aire. De pronto fue como si una bludgger le alcanzara en el pecho destrozando su esternón y desinflando sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo esperando que aquella aberrante imagen desapareciera de sus retinas pero no lo hizo, allí estaban, en su Sala Común, comiéndose como dos muertos de hambre, haciendo exactamente lo que ella hubiera querido hacer _Merlín _la perdonara, aquella era la verdad, quería ser ella quien estuviera sobre él, porque había sido Draco Malfoy quien despertó en ella un deseo que pensó que no estaba destinada a sentir. Estaba dolida, asqueada y furiosa, horrorizada notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se obligó a salir de la parálisis que parecía haber sufrido su cuerpo antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera ser testigo de su humillante estado.

Apretó las mandíbulas y con paso firme y decidido se encaminó sin mirarles a las escaleras que subían a su habitación. No le importó que la vieran, su postura altiva y desafiante ocultaba el dolor irracional que había sentido, la máscara de indiferencia con que cubrió su rostro era absoluta. Subió deprisa, cerró con suavidad su puerta y le lanzó un hechizo insonorizador, no creía ser capaz de escuchar lo que iba a pasar allí abajo. Temblando y odiándose por ello, se abrazó a sí misma y dejó el bocadillo sobre el escritorio, ya no tenía hambre. Un ruido en su ventana captó su atención y vio la lechuza de Harry golpeando el cristal con el pico. La dejó entrar y cogió el paquete que llevaba, le dio unas golosinas y el ave salió rumbo a la lechucería donde podría descansar de su viaje.

Abrió el papel y descubrió el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Sonrió con tristeza acariciando la tela, despegó la carta que estaba adherida al paquete y la abrió sonriendo al ver la caligrafía de su amigo.

_He pensado que esto podría serte más útil a ti que a mí este año, sé que lo cuidarás y lo usarás con cabeza. Ya me lo devolverás cuando regreses a Londres._

_Con cariño_

_Harry._

_PD: Ni se te ocurra dar el mapa a MacGonagall, por prefecta que seas ¡Es mío!_

Hermione no pudo evitar reír aunque el sonido se rompió convirtiéndose en un quedo sollozo. Era una estúpida y se odiaba por el dolor sordo que sentía en el pecho al evocar la imagen que parecía haberse grabado a fuego en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común Malfoy rompió aquel beso que empezaba a volverse aburrido y agarró los hombros Astoria separándola de su boca.

— Basta.

La chica soltó un quejido y trató de zafarse para besarlo de nuevo. Al principio Draco se resistió, no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Granger en su cabeza. Por algún motivo que desconocía le había impactado aquel brillo que estaba seguro se debía a las lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Algo debía haberle pasado, desde luego no podía tener que ver con el espectáculo que estaba montando con Astoria Greengrass en la Sala Común… aunque el único objetivo que había tenido al llevar allí a la morena fue precisamente que _mojigata Granger _les pillara exactamente así y demostrarla y demostrarse a sí mismo que aquel impulso irracional e ilógico de devorar su boca era una enajenación mental transitoria que tenía cura: cualquier otra mujer… Ahora se sentía vil y despreciable… Maldita conciencia y maldita la hora en que decidió aparecer en su vida. Verla con Nott en el lago después de que ella le asegurara que no tenían nada le había puesto furioso. ¿Es que acaso no tenía gusto? Primero el gorila de Krum, luego la comedraja y ahora el misántropo de Nott. ¿Pero es que acaso sabía hablar siquiera? No podía entender como ese ser antisocial y solitario tenía una relación con Granger y ¿Cómo podía ella estar allí con él de ese modo cuando acababan de estar a punto de besarse? Porque no se engañaba, eso es lo que casi había pasado en aquel jodido escobero. Se había sentido tan furibundo que cuando volvió al castillo y Astoria prácticamente se le echó encima la arrastró a la torre para demostrarse que aquella bruja _comelibros_ no le importaba en absoluto.

— Astoria ¡Basta!

La chica se retiró y le miró con sus enormes ojos cubiertos de repentinas y oportunas lágrimas que no llegaban a caer.

— Pero Draco… — hizo un perfecto mohín — Draco cariño…

Él se estremeció recordando a Pansy de pronto. _Mierda._ Tenía que sacar de allí a Astoria porque si seguía hasta el final la palabra matrimonio iba a pesarle antes de tiempo. Además desde que apareció Granger había perdido la excitación del momento.

— No.

Se levantó con ella y la dejó sobre sus pies. La chica apretó los dientes y milagrosamente sus ojos se secaron mientras se colocaba la ropa. Nadie contradecía al príncipe de Slytherin y menos ella que tenía sus miras puestas en él a largo plazo. Le miró altiva y salió por el retrato sin mirar atrás. Costara lo que costara ella acabaría siendo la señora Malfoy.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Draco abrió un pequeño armario de uno de los escritorios y sacó una licorera, sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó a la puerta entreabierta de su habitación.

— _Accio_ copa

Una copa de peltre bajó por las escaleras hasta su mano y la llenó con el líquido rojizo. La vació de un trago y la volvió a rellenar. Cuando iba a repetir la acción por sexta vez consecutiva unos golpes en el cuadro le hicieron fruncir el ceño, seguido de la voz aguda de la dama del retrato que gritaba ofendida porque alguien se atreviera a golpear el lienzo tan impunemente.

_Toc toc toc_

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Dejó la licorera sobre la superficie de madera y abrió la puerta esperando no encontrarse de nuevo con Astoria porque en el estado ligeramente etílico en el que empezaba a encontrarse no se creía muy capaz de negarse si la chica se decidía a seducirle.

Pero no era ella.

Sus ojos se enfriaron hasta convertirse en dos témpanos de hielo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Dijo con voz pétrea.

— ¿Está Hermione?

— No — Ni siquiera le tembló la voz al mentir.

Theodore Nott le miró sin parpadear, como sopesando la veracidad de sus palabras.

— Bien. Te diría que le dieses un mensaje pero — sonrió de medio lado con ironía — temo que no le llegaría.

Draco no hizo ni un solo gesto, solo estaba allí, impertérrito sujetando la puerta y aguantándose las ganas de soltarla en su cara de golpe.

— Haces bien Nott. Si me disculpas… ve a buscar a Granger a otro sitio.

Cerró la puerta suavemente y tiró la copa contra la pared, con fuerza.

Iba a volverse loco.

Desde el día de la batalla de Hogwarts todo había ido de mal en peor. Mientras el mundo mágico celebraba la caída de Voldemort él fue llevado a la cárcel y pasó un mes allí mientras esperaba un juicio porque ¿Acaso no llevaba en su brazo la Marca Tenebrosa? ¿Acaso no era un mortífago? Pues su sitio, mientras no se juzgara lo contrario, era la prisión de Azkaban. Treinta días… solo fueron treinta pero los sintió como una eternidad. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo sin temblar. Un auror le llevó allí y le dejó dentro de una celda oscura, húmeda y fría, con un colchón sucio y raído en una esquina y la única compañía de sus pensamientos. Los primeros días no paró de llorar. La tristeza de aquel lugar era tan abrumadora que dolía, no podía dormir, no podía apenas respirar aquel aire viciado, ni que decir de comer la masa insípida y pastosa que les servían. Su padre estaba también allí, pero no sabía dónde. No tenía contacto con nadie, no oía nada más que gritos lejanos, todo era silencio y oscuridad, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora, día tras día, desesperante. A la semana las cosas fueron cambiando, aprendió a convivir con aquella angustia, a dormir pese a la congoja que le atenazaba el alma. Pudo comer y pensó mucho, quizás demasiado, ya no le quedaban lágrimas pese a que la tristeza no le abandonaba nunca, inclemente… Quince días después la rabia comenzaba a bullir y llegó el odio. Hacia su padre, por haberle arrastrado a aquel mundo, hacía sí mismo por haberse visto obligado a tomar tan erróneas decisiones, odio hacía todo lo que le había llevado hasta ahí, matar o morir… fácil elección a los dieciséis años, más adelante pensó mil veces que hubiera sido mejor morir. Los días seguían pasando pero las noches comenzaron a cambiar. De pronto sus sueños dejaron de ser pesadillas, unos ojos castaños las alejaban. Sin saber ni como, ni por qué, empezó a soñar con Granger y la terrible opresión que estrujaba su estómago desapareció poco a poco. Aquella última mirada que ella le dedicó en la batalla final se había grabado en su putrefacta alma y revivirla le hacía sentir en cierto modo exculpado, porque esos ojos le habían mirado con comprensión y perdón. Fuera o no consciente de ello, Hermione Granger había dado esperanza a Malfoy y en cierto modo, le había cambiado.

Pero cuando la vio en King´s Cross abrazando a Potter, cuando la vio con su túnica de prefecta saludando a todos mientras a él le habían rehuido hasta los de su propia casa, no pudo evitar que su lengua soltara un comentario hiriente. La fuerza de la costumbre sentenció su buena voluntad. En el fondo no podía evitar ser quien era.

Apretó con fuerza los puños y golpeó la pared hasta que sus nudillos sangraron.

_Deseaba a Granger._

No de un modo romántico o sentimental. Eso no era algo que él pudiera sentir, pero se había dado cuenta esa misma mañana de la tensión sexual que había entre ambos. Si… la bruja no era indiferente a él pero era tan mojigata que huía de lo que sentía y no se dejaba llevar. Además estaba Nott… ¿Sería en realidad él el motivo por el que Granger había salido huyendo? ¿O era quizás el pasado lo que le impedía dar rienda suelta a ese deseo que ambos sentían? Esperaba que no fuera lo segundo porque sería complicado olvidar, en cambio de lo otro se podía encargar el mismo, pensó con media sonrisa crujiendo los nudillos ensangrentados.

Se acercó a la mesa y agarró la licorera dando un trago directamente de ella. De pronto un olor a violetas le golpeó en la nariz y gruñó. Sus nervios empezaban a crisparse. Entrecerró los ojos, subió las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de la bruja y, decidido, abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Ella gritó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Sal de mi cuarto!.

— No.

Draco entró y cerró tras él.

— _Accio _varita — dijo apuntándola y ésta llegó a su mano al instante.

Hermione abrió la boca perpleja y la furia empezó a inundarla.

— ¡Dame-mi-varita!

— No

Se acercó a ella y la castaña retrocedió.

— Maldito seas ¡Dame mi varita y sal de mi habitación!

Draco negó con la cabeza. Hermione bullía de rabia e impotencia. Maldito fuera una y mil veces. El Slytherin se acercó, pero esta vez ella no retrocedió, se adelantó un paso.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres Malfoy? ¡Quien! — Entrecerró los ojos temblando de enfado — Primero traes a … a esa a _nuestra_ Sala Común y prácticamente tú te la… vosotros… ¡aaaahhhg! Se acercó más aún sacudiendo el dedo violentamente — ¡No vives solo! ¡No puedes hacer _eso_ ahí abajo maldito hurón!... Y entras en MI cuarto y robas MI varita… ¡Dámela!

— Si te la diera harías algo de lo que te arrepentirías — Sonrió porque estaba seguro de que aquello que estaba escuchando no podían ser más que ¿Celos? ¿Sería posible?

— ¿Arrepentirme? No lo creo — susurró con maldad. Arrugó la nariz y olisqueó — ¿Estás borracho? Genial… simplemente genial Draco Lucius Malfoy.

— Estás colmando mi paciencia.

Ella le miró boquiabierta.

— ¿Yo? ¿Tu paciencia? ¡Tú has acabado con la mía!

— Deberías controlar tus explosiones Granger, no son nada femeninas.

Ella lazó la mano directa a su mejilla y él cazó su muñeca, de casualidad pues sus reflejos dejaban mucho que desear en aquel momento, atrayéndola hacia él de un brusco tirón.

— ¡Suéltame borracho!

— Eres una fiera — dijo él en su oído con voz espesa — me preguntó si serás así en la cama.

Ella se revolvió indignada. Iba a matarlo.

— Déjame Malfoy. Cuando recupere mi varita verás.

— ¡Estate quieta maldita sea! — Arrastró las palabras siseando y la empujó con su cuerpo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared — me estás volviendo loco y no lo soporto.

— Tú ya estabas loco, serpiente.

El hizo rechinar los dientes y estampó en puño en la pared.

— No parece que todas las serpientes te desagraden… y dime — continuó sin hacer caso del grito ofendido de la castaña — ¿Qué es lo que permites a Nott? — Agarró sus muñecas con una de sus manos inmovilizándolas por encima de su cabeza y metió una rodilla entre sus piernas para evitar que lo pateara. Ella jadeó por la sorpresa y le miró furiosa — ¿Le dejas besarte? — Hundió la cara en su cuello y lamió la piel antes de morderla y absorber hasta que ella se mordió los labios aguantándose un gemido — ¿Te toca? — Su otra mano se abrió en la rodilla y ascendió por su muslo apretando la tierna carne por debajo de su falda.

— ¡Suéltame! — giró la cabeza y le mordió con fuerza en el cuello. El chico siseó y después gruñó subiendo más la mano hasta abarcar su nalga — ¿Crees que puedes terminar conmigo lo que empezaste con Greengrass?

El soltó una risa rota y sin humor

— Era ella quien me servía para terminar lo que tú empezaste Granger.

Aquel susurro ronco la hizo estremecer pero cuando Draco aflojó el agarre su mano voló, atravesó el aire que los separaba y le cruzó la cara con violencia.

— ¡Ni creas que vas a tratarme como a esas que adoran el suelo que pisas Malfoy!

Ella le miró resollando, con la respiración jadeante y con las mejillas coloradas de enfado. Él también respiraba con dificultad, aún preso de lo que esperaba por Merlín que no fueran celos. La mirada de mercurio de él enfrentándose a la oscura de ella. Ambos furiosos, sus caracteres colisionando, sus genios vivos uno contra el otro en una batalla de voluntades en la que ninguno pensaba ceder.

— ¿Sabes Granger? He llegado a una conclusión de una lógica aplastante.

— Sorpréndeme — Contestó con sarcasmo. Y al oír a Malfoy se congeló.

— Te deseo. Te deseo y tú me deseas a mí y tal vez deberíamos canalizar esta tensión de una forma más… productiva y satisfactoria para ambos — Por su postura distinguida y su cara hastiada de siempre parecía que estuviera hablando del tiempo, pero Hermione podía ver ansiedad en sus ojos, un leve atisbo de ¿Inseguridad? Desapareció tan rápido que creyó que lo había imaginado — Piénsalo Granger, así serías tú y no Greengrass u otra quien aliviara mis… necesidades — Sonrió perverso — Y evitarías esos… celos que sentiste al vernos.

Fue un tiro a ciegas pero al ver el rubor en las mejillas de la castaña una excepcional sensación de victoria subió por su cuerpo hasta la garganta y se tragó el impulso de decir _¡Seeee!_

Sin perder la dignidad le dedicó un elegante gesto con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de allí erguido y seguro de sí mismo.

— Ah… antes de irme — Se giró y caminó hacia ella con una aplastante seguridad. Una vez a su lado llevó una mano a la garganta de la chica y apoyó allí su palma, flexionando los dedos alrededor de su fino cuello. Pudo sentir el rápido latido de su corazón en el centro de su pálida mano, golpeando su carne en un ritmo constante y firme. Su pulgar delineó el borde de su mandíbula ascendiendo por su barbilla hasta acariciar sus labios — Solo para que pienses en ello, Granger

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar él posó sus labios, cálidos y sorprendentemente suaves sobre los suyos y la besó tan fugazmente que Hermione apenas pudo reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, lamiendo de su boca el sabor de él que había quedado allí impregnado, Malfoy ya había salido de su habitación. Se miró la mano y descubrió, asombrada que su varita estaba allí. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que él se la hubiera dado.


	10. Alerta Permanente

Hola!

Ok, al final he encontrado un hueco para actualizar este fic también. Ahora sí me quedé sin capítulos escritos por lo que sin contar mañana que es domingo y yo como dios descansaré xD me tomará un par de días actualizar por aquí, supongo que para mitad de semana me haré hueco como sea para tenerlo corregido y demás.

Caroone: Gracias como siempre desde el principio ^^

BlueJoy y Luna White 29: Ese Nott, con la posibilidad de moldearlo a gusto es todo un gustazo para escribir con él. Además tiene algo que me atrae irremediablemente! Besos!

nagini27: Ahhh bueno, no sé tampoco por qué él decía eso en sus pesadillas... algún día le preguntamos ;) y bueno, intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo porque soy la primera que quiere disfrutar de la historia!

mariapotter2002; jajaja lo suyo es quedarse con esa intriga! Obvio que el amor es parte de toda historia, pese a que ésta pueda empezar con algo tan básico como la pasión. Y si, temo que será un longfic, al menos esa es mi idea, sobre todo porque aún no ha empezado la verdadera historia, apenas estamos perfilandola! besos!

Kimi Alexa Infinity: Ahhh, yo casi casi odié a Malfoy por estar ahí con ella pero bueno, todos tenemos nuestras necesidades no? jajaja besos!

minerva91: jajaja menos mal si, que el castillo apenas está recién reconstruido! Gracias! ^^ besos

azu23blood: Bienvenida! Como digo lo interesante es dejarlo para que haya ganas de leer más! Saludos!

Gracias a todos por los reviews, mensajes y por seguir la historia. De verdad es un placer. Espero que sigáis disfrutando de ella tanto como yo, porque el único motivo por el que escribo estos fics es que llevo años escribiendo de mil cosas diferentes, ahora me dio por este fandom y siempre he creído que hay que dejar salir la creatividad de algún modo. Lo comparto por el simple hecho de regalar a los demás la posibilidad de disfrutar conmigo ya que igualmente lo iba a escribir igual para mi! jajaja

Besos y saludos

AJ

Disclamer: Todo pertenece a JK R, yo solo tomo prestado su mundo para divertirme y crear mis propias y extravagantes historias.

* * *

_Capítulo 9_

_Alerta permanente_

Habían pasado dos días desde que Malfoy la había besado. Si es que a aquello podía llamársele así. Hermione se había pasado todo el tiempo libre en la biblioteca, buscando información sobre Byron Maidlow. Aún no había encontrado nada importante sobre él, claro que tampoco estaba siendo minuciosa en su búsqueda ya que su cabeza parecía no querer colaborar y cada dos por tres divagaba sin poder evitarlo.

¿En serio aquel idiota pensaba que iba a acostarse con él? ¡Prácticamente parecía que le hacia un favor por fijarse en ella! Era un neandhertal, tan pagado de sí mismo que se ponía furiosa cada vez que recordaba que aquel roce de labios había conseguido erizar todo el vello de su cuerpo y que la hizo temblar por el deseo de repetirlo una y otra vez.

Como odiaba las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Cerró el libro del que había estado mirando y suspiró.

— ¿Cansada?

Hermione sonrió y miró aquellos ojos cristalinos.

— Hola Theo — dejó el libro sobre el último de los que ya había apilado y se frotó los ojos — Lo cierto es que si.

— No te vi en el comedor ¿Has cenado algo? — Preguntó él alzando una ceja. Ella negó con la cabeza y él frunció el ceño en respuesta — Vamos a las cocinas — Se levantó ofreciéndole el brazo — Hermione no seas terca.

Ella rió bajito, al fin y al cabo estaban en una biblioteca y se agarró a él. Siempre era tan formal y atento, ya se le hacía familiar, aunque al principio, acostumbrada a los toscos modales de Ron y Harry le resultaba graciosa toda esa pompa y ceremonia.

— Diríjame entonces a nuestro destino, caballero. ¡A las cocinas!

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios de Nott.

— Llevas dos días sin salir de aquí apenas — dijo él — ¿Por algo en concreto?

— Busco información sobre Maidlow. Me han dicho que estudió aquí ¿Lo sabías?

— Claro, estuvo en Slytherin.

Hermione paró en seco en parte por la respuesta y en parte por la sensación de que alguien la observaba.

— ¿En Slytherin? Pero, era un gran amigo de Tonks.

— ¿No somos tú y yo amigos? — La suave reprimenda hizo ruborizar a la castaña.

— Eres bobo Theo — Sonrió y siguió caminando — No son rencillas entre casas, es solo que no sé, Tonks siendo intima amiga de un Slytherin… vaya.

— ¿Acaso no crees que a muchos les parece raro que seas amiga de Blaise y mía? Eres la mejor amiga de Potter, Hermione… y nosotros serpientes.

— Sí, pero luchasteis a mi lado.

— Aún así, cuando Tonks y Maidlow se graduaron no había guerra ¿Qué les impedía haber llegado a ser amigos? Te dejas llevar por el pasado y los prejuicios.

Ella suspiró. Tenía razón, lo había hecho.

— Es cierto. Lo siento Theo, sabes que no creo que los Slytherins sean _los malos_, ya no.

— Lo sé. Solo a veces es difícil olvidar las viejas costumbres.

Hermione recordó a Malfoy y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

— Eso es verdad.

— ¿Y por qué el interés en Maidlow?

Ella miró hacia atrás nerviosa cuando la sensación que alguien les miraba se acrecentó.

— Alguien nos sigue — susurró acercándose a él.

Él no cuestionó sus palabras, la castaña se había hecho una experta en eso durante el último año.

— Ya llegamos — Theo acarició la pera de la entrada y la puerta les dio paso. Dejó pasar a Hermione y cerró tras ellos — ¿Alguna idea de quién podría ser?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

En realidad si tenía idea, desde el incidente en el Bosque Prohibido se había sentido observada más de una vez y no era Mafoy, al menos no siempre. Sabía que el rubio también la miraba. Pero cuando eran aquellos ojos grises los que la contemplaban la sensación era distinta, cálida. Se ponía nerviosa pero no tensa. En cambio esta otra… le ponía los pelos de punta y le gritaba PELIGRO. Tenía que hablar con Malfoy, tenía que saber por qué había ido él al Bosque aquella mañana, qué sabía. Pero eso significaba enfrentarse a lo que ocurrió en su habitación y no se sentía preparada para hacerlo, aunque sabía que solo estaba alargando lo inevitable.

— Bien, entonces mejor será tener cuidado y andar con mil ojos — dijo el chico yendo hacia un lateral para hablar con uno de los elfos que aún seguían por allí.

Hermione le vio alejarse y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre sus manos. Algo ocurría, podía sentirlo en sus huesos, aquella sensación de la que tantas veces hablaba Harry, ¡Cómo echaba de menos a sus amigos! Suspiró, debería hablar con Ginny, Neville y Luna, incluso con Blaise y Theo, tenía que contarles, si algo malo sucedía juntos eran más fuertes. Pero en el fondo no quería pensar en eso. No _podía _pasar nada. Voldemort estaba muerto, el Ministerio limpio y el departamento de aurores trabajando en apresar a los mortífagos huidos. Hogwarts volvía a ser un lugar seguro y el mundo mágico estaba fuera de peligro… No quería ni pensar en que algo acechara entre las sombras.

Al menos el ED seguía vivo. No era como Ron decía, en realidad todos los que una vez pertenecieron a él, salvo alguna excepción, pensó con acritud recordando a Zacharias Smith, conservaban los galeones falsos con los que se comunicaban. Miró a Theo cuando se acercó a la mesa de nuevo con un bocadillo y comió en cómodo silencio.

— Tengo algo que daros a Blaise y a ti — Dijo al acabar de comer después de dar un trago a su zumo de calabaza — ¿Podría veros mañana por la noche en mi torre?

— Sí, si el guardián nos deja pasar… — respondió lacónico.

— ¿Qué guardián?

— Malfoy — Entrecerró los ojos mirándola como si recordara algo de pronto — Estos últimos días ¿Has estado allí a la hora de cenar? — preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

— Sí, no tenía hambre — respondió la castaña apartando la vista, incómoda al recordar lo que había sucedido días antes — ¿Por qué?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió y la miró dejando el tema de lado.

— Mañana iremos sin falta.

—Bien — ella suspiró — Después avisaré a los demás.

Sé que hay algo que te preocupa, Hermione. ¿Confiarás en nosotros?

— Sabes que confío Theo, somos amigos — respondió agarrando su mano por encima de la mesa.

— Sí — el chico giró su mano y enlazó los dedos con los de la castaña — Lo somos.

…..

Cuando Hermione entró a su Sala Común Draco ya estaba allí.

Tras dos días dándole tiempo y espacio para pensar en lo que, en un estado ligeramente etílico, le había propuesto, decidió que ya había tenido bastante de ambas cosas. Iba a volverse loco si ella no decía nada y parecía no tener prisa por responderle, si es que se le había pasado por la cabeza siquiera la idea de contestarle a aquella leona cobarde que no parecía merecer pertenecer a Gryffindor.

Aquel día había llegado al límite de su paciencia, nunca pensó que tuviera tanta a decir verdad. Así que decidió que la esperaría allí, sin moverse hasta que regresara a la torre. No iba a pasar de esa misma noche.

— Buenas noches, Granger.

Ella le miró nerviosa.

— Buenas noches Malfoy.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose en la distancia, en lo que parecía ser el momento más incómodo de la historia. Al menos para Hermione, porque Malfoy la miraba furibundo, como si tuviera ganas de gritarle cuatro cosas y se contuviera por pura fuerza de voluntad.

— Llevo dos días esperando Granger — Le espetó cuando no soportó más el tenso silencio.

Ella le contempló anonadada.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oyes, dos días enteros esperando — Parecía ciertamente ofendido aunque no se había movido del sillón y su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada, al contrario que su voz que se escuchaba claramente resentida.

— No te sigo — Contestó ella cruzándose de brazos en actitud defensiva, empezaba a enfadarse.

— Desde luego que no lo haces, si me siguieras no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Ella gruñó y él la miró con rencor.

— Creo que hace dos días te propuse algo y espero una respuesta, Granger.

Por Merlín ¿Acaso se podía ser más despótico? Se preguntó ella.

— Creo recordar — Hermione sonreía como lo haría una serpiente, como él mismo lo hubiera hecho en su situación — Que hace dos días — continuó mostrando dos dedos — entraste a _mi_ dormitorio, _sin mi permiso, _borracho y enfadado — entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a él — Diciendo… tú dijiste que…

— Que te deseo Hermione — Draco se levantó y ella tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarle a sus ojos _¿Cuándo se había acercado ella tanto al sofá?_ — Dije que te deseo y que sé que es algo mutuo — continuó muy seguro de lo que decía — Te dije — agarró los brazos de la chica atrayéndola hasta que sus pechos quedaron pegados uno al otro. La castaña inspiró con brusquedad y él siguió hablando en un siseo — que podríamos canalizar esta tensión que hay entre nosotros, de una forma más… productiva y satisfactoria para ambos — Había tirado de ella hasta que Hermione tuvo que alzarse en puntillas mientras él agachaba la cabeza sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, hablando sobre su boca e intoxicando a la joven con su aliento — Y estás tomándote demasiado tiempo para darme una respuesta. Yo no soy una persona paciente —susurró.

Hermione tragó saliva y tembló entre los brazos del Slytherin. No podía pensar, no era capaz de conseguir que sus neuronas hicieran contacto alguno entre ellas, solo podía sentir, sentir su calor, su olor, que la envolvía sumiéndola en un estado de confusión… solo veía sus labios, aquellos labios que la llamaban animándola a probarlos, sus ojos, aquellos iris plateados casi absorbidos por su dilatada pupila ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Sentía un hormigueo constante en el estómago, estaba mareada y su cuerpo pesaba, como si se rebelara contra ella y quisiera quedarse laxo y relajado contra aquel endurecido cuerpo masculino.

— Yo… no lo sé. —respondió mordiéndose el labio. Y no lo sabía en verdad. Hermione era una mujer seria, responsable y consecuente con cada paso que daba en la vida. Su inteligencia no englobaba solo sacar buenas notas en distintas materias, no, ella era madura, no se dejaba llevar por impulsos si no que tenía una mente bien estructurada y algo cuadriculada a veces... ¿Dónde, por Merlín, estaba todo eso ahora que lo necesitaba?

El soltó un hondo gruñido y sin poder contenerse pasó la punta de la lengua por el mismo punto que ella acababa de lastimar con sus dientes, Hermione gimió suavemente y Draco maldijo aquella sensualidad que le robaba el aliento. ¿En qué momento ella se había convertido en la viva imagen del erotismo para él? ¿Cuándo demonios había sucedido aquello sin que se diera cuenta?

— ¿Hermione Granger no sabe algo? — Dijo con voz ronca aunque con un deje de diversión, mientras dejaba una serie de besos por su mandíbula en dirección a su oreja — Di que sí — susurró calentando su lóbulo con su aliento y mordiéndolo con suavidad.

Ella se estremeció, tenía el vello erizado, incluso sus pezones estaban endurecidos, podía sentir la humedad de entre sus piernas y el palpitar frenético de su corazón. Se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo y Malfoy sonrió. Jamás pensó que una mujer pudiera ser tan sensualmente inocente y receptiva a unas simples caricias. No podía esperar a descubrir hasta que cotas podía llevarle aquella leona a la que nunca imaginó tener así, rendida en sus brazos.

— Será nuestro secreto — Siguió con aquella voz oscura y tentadora, tejiendo su magia con palabras prohibidas — Nadie tiene por qué saber lo que ocurra tras estas puertas — nadie debía saberlo en realidad, se dijo, no le interesaba que nadie supiera de esa extraña obsesión que sentía por ella. Continuó delineando el borde de su oreja con la húmeda punta de su lengua — Seremos tú y yo, puedo enseñarte cosas que desconoces — Sus manos descendieron por sus brazos lentamente hasta agarrar sus muñecas y llevar los dedos de ella a su nuca. Hermione se aferró a su cuello inconscientemente y enredó los dedos en sus platinados mechones. — Di que sí — murmuró esta vez sobre sus labios brillantes y rosados.

Hermione descubrió como debió sentirse Eva, tentada por la serpiente. Y entendió por qué pecó.

Un latido, dos.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, los de ella velados de inseguridad y anhelo, los de él cargados de deseo visceral.

Tres latidos, cuatro.

Ella exhaló lentamente y él respiró su aliento

Cinco latidos, seis.

Los labios de ella rozaron los de Draco al hablar y él se bebió aquella única palabra que sentenció a ambos.

— Si.

El Slytherin sonrió, con una mueca que, si Hermione hubiera llegado a ver, tal vez habría reconsiderado su respuesta. Pero no pudo verla porque en el momento en que ella habló, la boca de Malfoy se abrió sobre la suya y la devoró.

Aquella era la única palabra que podría decirse de aquel beso ávido e insaciable.

Él la besó una y otra vez, usando sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes por igual. La mordía despacio, lamiendo después aquel punto donde segundos antes había clavado sus dientes, para después absorber su labio antes de morderlo una vez más. Hermione se dejaba hacer, temerosa de dar un paso en falso. Pero entonces abrió la boca para gemir, cuando una de las manos del Slytherin rozó el lateral de uno de sus pechos y él no perdió el tiempo, se hundió en ella, avasallándola con su juguetona y sensual lengua que entraba una y otra vez, tentando a la suya propia a luchar en aquella primitiva danza húmeda y ansiosa.

Sus manos acariciaron su espalda por encima de la túnica, una vez, dos y tiró de ella arrastrándola al sillón frente al fuego, se sentó jadeando cuando el cuerpo de ella cayó sobre sus muslos y la acomodó en su regazo buscando una vez más su boca.

El tiempo dejó de significar algo para ninguno de los dos. Se besaron una y otra vez, ella acariciaba su pelo, él dibujaba tranquilizadores círculos sobre su espalda.

Draco no sería capaz de decir cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se decidió a llevarla a su habitación, la dejó ante la puerta y la besó una vez más porque aquellos labios eran ciertamente adictivos. La vio entrar con la mirada perdida y sonrió complacido yéndose hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba una ducha muy muy fría. Por el momento.

Hermione por su parte se tumbó en la cama sin desvestirse y se abrazó a la almohada aún estremecida.

¿Qué había hecho? Había pasado la noche sentada sobre Draco Malfoy, besándole como si no fuera a haber un mañana, temblando de deseo entre sus brazos, gimiendo con cada roce de sus labios…

— Oh Merlín

Se tapó la cara con las manos completamente avergonzada. _¡Era Malfoy!_ ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y aspiró, sus fosas nasales se inundaron con su mentolado aroma.

Suspiró. Toda su ropa olía a él y aún podía saborearle en sus labios. Se llevó una mano a la boca y con un dedo perfiló su labio inferior del mismo modo en que él lo hizo con su lengua.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido esa misma noche Theo ¿Podrían olvidarse las viejas costumbres? ¿Podría hacer lo que él le dijo? ¿Usar todos esos sentimientos contradictorios que generaban uno en el otro y canalizarlos con… con el sexo? Porque no se engañaba, sabía que era eso exactamente lo que él le había propuesto. ¿Y por qué no? Se preguntó. Estaba cansada de ser la mojigata de Granger. Quería sentir, quería vivir una aventura que, por primera vez fuera placentera y no supusiera arriesgar su pellejo a cada instante.

_¿Y qué hay de tu corazón? _Le dijo una conocida voz en su cabeza.

Precisamente ¿Qué mejor que una aventura con Draco Malfoy para mantener fuera de peligro a su corazón? Ellos se soportaban a duras penas así que no correría peligro de salir dañada de aquello.

_¿Por qué no?_ Volvió a pensar. Era cierto que, por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento le deseaba. No a cualquiera, si no a él, a su más acérrimo enemigo del colegio, al que le había hecho la vida imposible los años anteriores, a ese mortífago al que debía odiar. Pero en el fondo no se engañaba a sí misma, había más en él de lo que dejaba ver al mundo, lo había sabido cuando Bellatrix la torturó en su mansión, cuando le vio en la Sala de los Menesteres en la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando miró sus ojos al acabar la guerra… solo esperaba, se dijo con el último rastro de cordura antes de ceder a lo que su parte más física le exigía satisfacer, que lo que fuera a encontrar tras su fría máscara de Malfoy, no hiciera tambalear su sensatez ni que se arrepintiera de su decisión.

Con un suspiro se levantó y abrió su baúl intentando no pensar más en el tema. Sacó dos galeones falsos del fondo, algunos, por dejar Hogwarts o bien porque ya habían terminado sus EXTASIS, como Cho, le devolvieron las monedas durante el verano. Al principio Hermione se enfadó. ¿Y si algo ocurría como podría mantener vivo el ED? Pero Ginny tenía razón al decirle que aquello le gustara o no, no era como la Orden. Además, con Voldemort muerto ¿Qué problemas iban a tener?

Visto así tenía lógica, pero Hermione había vivido demasiado en su joven vida y si algo sabía es que seguramente muchos pensaron aquello cuando Dumbledore encarceló a Gellert Grindelwald. Ella no era tan crédula. Adoraba la idea de que todo pudiera ir bien y nada hiciera tambalear aquella paz recién adquirida pero no cerraría los ojos por si acaso.

_Alerta permanente Hermione._

Y aquella vez fue la voz de Alastor Moody la que escuchó en su cabeza.

…..

— ¿Hablaste con Nott?

Zabinni miró a la pequeña Weasley y negó con la cabeza.

— No, al menos no del tema del escobero — Resopló dándose pequeños tirones del pelo, pensando cuanto podía confiar en la leona, al fin y al cabo era la mejor amiga de Hermione, tal vez podría ser de ayuda — Los Gryffindors sois de palabra ¿Cierto?

Ella frunció el ceño intentando encontrar sentido a aquello en medio de la conversación que mantenían sobre el hurón oxigenado.

— Me ofende la pregunta Zabinni — Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

— El genio de las pelirrojas no es un mito por lo que se ve — dijo divertido — Está bien — Debes prometer que lo que te cuente quedará aquí, entre los dos.

— De acuerdo — Ella le tendió la mano y el la estrechó sorprendiéndose ante el fuerte apretón de ella.

— He estado observando a Theo últimamente y he notado algo raro.

Ella le miró con atención. De todos era sabido que Blaise Zabinni tenía un buen ojo y era un observador nato… ella diría que pecaba de fisgón pero… Era solo su humilde opinión, por supuesto.

— ¿Y?

— No lo sé, no estoy seguro de que pase algo, pero creo que en cierto modo siente algún tipo de interés por Hermione

Ginny abrió la boca y parpadeó confusa.

— ¿Theodore Nott? — Sacudió la cabeza y silbó — Vaya no pensé que le gustaran las chicas.

Aquello ofendió a su amigo que la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué insinúas pelirroja?

Ginny levantó las manos en señal de paz

— Tranquilo, no insinúo nada, es solo que no parece gustarle la gente en general.

— Eso es cierto, pero desde este verano parece cómodo con ella. Igual me equivoco, no lo sé, pero precisamente porque no lo sé, no quiero decirle que casi pillan a Hermione dentro de un escobero con Malfoy… conocemos demasiado bien a Draco.

— ¿Qué andáis tramando vosotros dos?

Al oír la voz de Nott ambos dieron un respingo como si les hubieran pillado in fraganti y Theo sonrió.

_Vaya vaya…_ Esperaba que Blaise no estuviera metiendo la mano en terreno ajeno, porque Potter por Gryffindor que fuera no parecía ser de los que fueran a quedarse quietos mirando cómo les levantaban la novia. En fin, aquel no era su problema, al menos de momento.

— Nada — Disparó ella derecha como un palo.

— Nada de nada — Añadió el moreno.

Theo se sentó al lado de Ginny ignorando su obvio nerviosismo.

— Hermione quiere vernos esta tarde en su torre, Blaise — miró a la chica y frunció el ceño — dijo que después avisaría a los demás.

Ella dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y asintió como si entendiera. Se levantó y se despidió de los chicos con una sonrisa.

— Si no me doy prisa no llegaré a Encantamientos — dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su clase.

— ¿Qué te traes con ella Blaise? — Preguntó Theo mirando la melena pelirroja desaparecer al final del pasillo

Zabinni frunció el ceño pillado totalmente desprevenido

— ¿Con Weasley?

Parecía absolutamente perplejo pero Nott le conocía demasiado.

— Ella está con Potter

— Lo sé. No tengo nada con ella.

El otro solo subió una ceja escéptico y Blaise endureció la expresión.

— ¿Y tú con Granger? — espetó repentinamente enfadado.

Theo encajó el golpe, miró a su amigo con una expresión impenetrable y se levantó despacio.

— Te esperaré en las mazmorras para ir a hablar con Hermione, no llegues tarde.

Cuando Theo se marchó por el mismo sitio por el que minutos antes se fue la Ginny, Blaise hizo una mueca de disgusto consigo mismo, haberle dicho eso a Nott había sido un golpe bajo que además había dejado al descubierto sus cartas, mala jugada Zabinni, se dijo en silencio.


	11. Viejos y nuevos amigos

Hola! Por fin estoy aquí!.

Lo primero, deciros que este capítulo es un poco insustancial, más de transición que de otra cosa pero creo que igual de importante. La trama en realidad apenas está comenzando y según mi opinión todo es importante para el contexto general.

Por ahora me voy a centrar en este fic, esta semana que viene la tengo ocupada así que prefiero dedicar el tiempo que tenga disponible en esta historia para avanzarla un poco más. No descarto llegar en cualquier momento con un OS o algo así, ya veis que a veces me da el punto xD

De momento quiero actualizar esta más seguido ya que estoy disfrutando con ella, como veras Phoenix no tengo intención de dejarla ;)

Espero que os guste.

**Manu Rocha:** Draco loco? naaah jajaj

**Sanguinum snake:** Theo en mi cabeza no es tanto como vengativo, aunque si letal. Le veo más como una persona cerebral y esquemátical. Listo y frío también, no en vano es un slytherin no?

**BlueJoy:** Es que Zabinni, me temo que es bastante impulsivo, algún rasgo gryffindor tiene este moreno!

**mariapotter2002:** gracias! Sip, será largo y voy a centrarme durante al menos un par de semanas en él. Ahh la historia apenas empieza!

**azu23blood:** Bueno, creo que aquí a lo mejor entiendes un poco más de el porqué Hermione acepta. creo que tenemos que tener en cuenta que ella no es la misma chica de antes. Ha vivido una guerra y lo ha pasado muy mal, ahora esta en cierto modo sola y es más madura, más adulta y creo que siente la necesidad de sentirse viva aunque sea acercandose sexualmente a la unica persona que le hace hervir la sangre. No se, me intento poner en su piel y creo que lo que ha vivido ha forjado una nueva Hermione de algún modo.

Theo y Zabinni... ahh ni yo les entiendo aun ;)

**Caroone:** Si que es un gran contrincante, al menos a mi me lo parece!

**Minerva91:** Gracias! No, creo que Blaise de sutil tiene poco jajaja

**Nurf:** A mi también es el que más me ha gustado de momento! El tema de Blaise y Ginny me tiene a mi misma intrigada, no se por donde puede salir esto porque aunque me encanta un Harry enamorado de la pelirroja Blaise tiene algo que... en fin, la química me parece buena, supongo que estoy en un dilema jajajaj

**Alice M Potter:** Gracias por tus palabras espero que te siga gustando.

A todos una vez más gracias por las alertas y los rr.

Espero que sigais disfrutando de esta historia.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Solo me pertenece la trama, todo lo demás es de JK R.

* * *

_Capitulo 10_

_Viejos y nuevos amigos_

Ginny ató el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza y suspiró. Echaba terriblemente de menos a Harry. Se escribían casi a diario, pero ella extrañaba su voz, su olor, el tacto de su piel, el sabor de aquellos besos dulces que hacían que su vello se erizase. Odiaba que hubiera decidido no regresar y entrar al cuerpo de aurores. ¿Tan malo hubiera sido acabar séptimo curso con ella? Aquel era el último año de Ginny también. No compartía clases con Hermione y Neville porque habían separado a los alumnos por edad, como si los que habían regresado al castillo cursaran un octavo año, especial para ellos. Aun así hubieran podido estar juntos como antes. Podrían haberse graduado a la vez, haber pasado aquellos meses como antes de que Dumbledore muriera, podrían pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts de la mano, ir a Hogsmeade los fines de semana, recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido el último año y medio...

Pero en lugar de eso él había decidido no regresar.

Ginny jamás se lo pidió, ella no era una ninguna cría, le había tocado vivir mucho y era consciente de los fantasmas que acechaban a Harry pese a que la guerra hubiera terminado. Sabía que él cargaba con un enorme peso a sus espaldas que ni la muerte de Voldemort había logrado mitigar. Se sentía culpable por la muerte de Remus y de Tonks, por haber perdido a Snape tras descubrir lo valiente que había sido el agrio profesor, por no poder salvar a Colin y a tantos otros... Ginny se llevó la mano al pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar al pequeño Gryffinfor. Los efectos de la guerra, aquella batalla había sesgado vidas, masacrado familias y devastado a la comunidad mágica. Todo el mundo adoraba a Harry porque finalmente había cumplido la profecía que recayó sobre él al nacer, pero el precio había sido muy alto y aún todos estaban bajo sus efectos secundarios.

Harry había decidido que seguiría dándolo todo por su mundo, que entraría al cuerpo de aurores donde obviamente recibieron a quien derrotó a Voldemort con los brazos abiertos, y pasaría los días entrenando y dando caza a aquellos mortífagos que habían huido, para asegurar la paz y la estabilidad a todos.

Un héroe. Siempre había sido un maldito héroe y Ginny, pese a lo orgullosa que se sentía por ello, por un instante, uno solo, hubiera deseado que fuera solamente un hombre. Que se preocupara solo por ella, que diera todo por los dos sin preocuparse del mundo. Era egoísta, nada digno de una Gryffindor, pero así se sentía últimamente. De todos modos no decía nada porque no sería justo para Harry, él la amaba, lo sabía sin duda alguna, tanto como ella a él y se sentiría mal si supiera todo lo que la carcomía desde que el curso empezó y la distancia separó a ambos.

— Vamos vete — le dijo a la lechuza parda — Llévale esto a Harry.

Apoyó la mano en el muro y vio al ave volar hasta perderse en el horizonte.

— ¿Carta a Potter?

La pelirroja se sobresaltó y se giró con el ceño fruncido.

— Eres sigiloso Zabinni.

El moreno hizo una cómica reverencia y le guiñó un ojo

— Como buena serpiente, pelirroja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te seguía — dijo bajando la voz insinuante. Rió al ver el rostro incrédulo de la chica — Vamos Weasley ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacerse en la lechucería? Voy a mandar una carta a mi asesor financiero.

— Vaya, suena a señor importante — Acotó ella divertida.

— Por supuesto _piccola _soy un señor importante.

Se acercó a una hermosa lechuza negra y le ató la carta, le regaló unas chucherías y la lanzó al aire.

Ginny le miró, pensando que él, como Harry, estaba solo en realidad. Claro que su novio tenía a su familia, los Weasly, que le habían adoptado hasta hacerle parte de ellos. Blaise en cambio desde que habían condenado a su madre a Azkaban por ayudar a Voldemort activamente pese a no formar parte de los mortífagos, se había tenido que hacer cargo de todo él mismo. Sin padre, hermanos o familia directa de ningún tipo, todo había recaído en él. Y, pese a ese extraño carácter que tenía el moreno, que parecía tomarse poco o nada en serio, Ginny podría jurar que había algunas sombras a veces en su mirada oscura y exótica. En aquel momento en que era todo sonrisas y guiños, pero algo parecía preocuparle.

— ¿Estás bien? — No pudo evitar preguntar.

Por un momento aquella sonrisa flaqueó, pero fue tan ínfimo el instante que cualquier otro que no hubiera estado pendiente de sus gestos no lo habría notado. Ginny si lo vio.

— Pelirroja ¿Por qué motivo iba a estar mal? — Se rió, con aquella risa algo ronca que parecía sincera — No tengo queja alguna de mi vida. Lo único que en la actualidad me preocupa es el motivo por el que Granger nos preparó una audiencia en su gran torre.

Esto último lo dijo con regocijo y una buena dosis de ironía. Ginny sabía que Blaise apreciaba mucho a Hermione y que solo bromeaba porque desde que la habían mandado a aquella torre junto a Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, Zabinni había empezado a llamarla _princesa. _Theo y él decían que era la princesa de las serpientes rebeldes. Ellos se reían con aquellos chistes privados que nadie más comprendía y su amiga solo sacudía la cabeza y sonreía, compartiendo una broma privada con los dos Slytherins.

— Yo sé lo que quiere Hermione — Dijo la chica sin poder evitar usar aquel tono tan Granger de superioridad.

Blaise levantó la ceja y la apuntó con un dedo.

— Pues entonces pelirroja cuéntame, como dicen los _muggles, _¡Dispara!

Ginny frunció el ceño mirándole sin comprender.

— ¿Dispara? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y por qué sabes tú palabras_ muggles_?

Él sonrió y se frotó la nuca.

— La princesa y sus sermones ya sabes — Se encogió de hombros — ¿Me lo vas a contar? — Probó poniendo ojitos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y clavó un dedo en su pecho. Merlín, que duro, pensó sin poder evitarlo. Lo apartó rápidamente luchando contra el rubor que amenazaba con colorear sus mejillas. Ella no era dada a toquetear a los demás, respetaba mucho el espacio personal y además aquel chico tenía algo que la obligaba a mantenerse lejos de él, como si su subconsciente le gritara que sería peligroso acercarse demasiado. La tentación está al alcance de todos, lo importante era no rondar por ella para evitar caer.

— He de irme — Dijo de pronto endureciendo su expresión — Nos veremos después. No llegues tarde, si Hermione quiere reunirnos ha de ser muy importante.

Salió de la lechucería sin mirar atrás y Blaise vio su espalda cubierta por su lacia melena pelirroja marcharse del lugar. No pudo evitar seguir con la vista el bamboleo de sus caderas y alzó las cejas al fijarse en su trasero. Vaya con la chica Weasley, pensó irremediablemente, había crecido y bastante en realidad.

Recordó las palabras de Theo y endureció la expresión. No es que a él le importara, había decidido ya que pese a reconocer que la chica le atraía lo bastante como para que, en otras circunstancias estuviera usando con ella todo su encanto, no lo haría. Ella era de Potter y en Hogwarts había muchos pececitos dispuestos a ofrecerse a un tiburón como él.

Sonriendo salió tras la chica, iría a buscar a Theo para visitar a Granger, la curiosidad estaba haciendo estragos en él.

…..

Hermione entró a su torre rogando fervientemente porque Malfoy no estuviera allí. No es como si no quisiera verle nunca, lo cierto es que la noche anterior había tomado una decisión y no iba a echarse atrás.

No sabía dónde había leído que los que se pelean se desean y parecía ser acertado en su caso, al menos. Deseaba a Malfoy, era consciente de ello y él había demostrado que era mutuo, además no había tenido problema alguno en decírselo. Él siempre sería un ex - mortífago y un sangre pura y ella una hija de muggles miembro de la Orden del Fénix, lo suyo no pasaría de ser una aventura, la última aventura de Hogwarts para Hermione y tampoco ella quería que fuera de otro modo. Draco Malfoy era la antítesis de lo que ella buscaría en un hombre. Pero se había prometido vivir este curso como nunca, tomarse un año sabático de Hermione Jane Granger y ser solo Hermione. E iba a hacerlo.

Pero no quería empezar ese día en concreto.

— Granger…

_Oh Dios_

Puede que no le gustara él, pero aquella voz ronca y siseante, que alargaba las sílabas arrastrándolas de aquel modo perezoso, le erizaba la piel y le debilitaba las piernas.

Le notó moverse despacio hasta quedar a su espalda. No la tocaba, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera para que ella se estremeciera con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y el olor a menta que la envolvía como una bruma embotando sus sentidos.

— Malfoy

Se obligó a sonar firme, pese a que sus piernas parecían querer derretirse cuando el aliento de él acarició su nuca. Inspiró hondo y se apartó caminando con fluidez hasta el sofá, donde dejó su bolsa de libros y se sentó frente a la chimenea.

El alzó una ceja en un arrogante gesto y se acercó sentándose frente a ella, en una postura relajada y sorprendentemente elegante para haberse tirado de cualquier forma en la butaca. Apoyó el codo en el reposa brazos y enmarcó con los dedos su cara de forma descuidada.

— Creí que anoche quedaron claras las... Bases de nuestro acuerdo.

Maldito fuera, era odiosamente frío.

— Anoche solo quedó claro que entre los dos hay una química estupenda, Malfoy.

El chico se sorprendió ante aquella franca frase, certera y directa. Sonrió de lado

— Eso es más que obvio Granger — Se levantó y se sentó al lado de ella hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello para aspirar aquel olor que llevaba demasiado tiempo volviendole completamente loco — Creo que deberías relajarte con mis caricias, Hermione. Sabes que deseas esto también. Dentro de estos muros seremos solo tu y yo.

Por supuesto, fuera de aquella torre siempre serían Malfoy y Granger. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando de aquella sensación, se giró buscando su boca pero unos golpes en la puerta del retrato la hicieron volver a la realidad.

- ¡Los chicos!

Draco parpadeó y la miró claramente disgustado.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Theo y Blaise. Les pedí que vinieran tengo que hablar con ellos.

Draco la contempló serio y sin expresión. La castaña estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero lo cierto es que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de comenzar una discusión, así que en un incómodo intento de calmar la situación, puso la mano en el antebrazo del Slytherin.

— Te lo contaré — Dijo consciente de pronto de que en el fondo no era tan mala idea hacerlo en realidad — Después hablaremos... Draco. No estarán aquí más de dos horas además te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien trajo a Greengrass y violó nuestro acuerdo de que nadie más entrara aquí...

El rubio no estaba ni cerca de quedarse contento con el tema, pero no insistió porque Zabinni y Nott volvían a golpear la pared y porque la muy maldita tenía razón aunque antes muerto que reconociendo aquello.

— Esta bien. Te veré más tarde Granger.

Se levantó y fue hasta el retrato dispuesto a abandonar la sala. El puño de Blaise que volvía a alzarse insistente golpeó su pecho.

— Se que soy irresistible pero no se toca Zabinni.

El moreno compuso una mueca de disgusto y se apartó para dejar pasar a Malfoy.

— No os acostumbréis a _nuestra_ torre — Hermione que se acercaba por detrás lo escuchó pero no le dio importancia, en cambio las connotaciones de aquella frase no habían pasado desapercibidas para sus dos amigos. No por algo eran Slytherins — Me gustan demasiado la privacidad y la intimidad. — Clavó sus ojos en Theo — Como Premio Anual supongo que esperabas estar aqui pero — sonrió con crueldad — El que está soy yo y no tengo pensado irme por ahora.

Sin esperar respuesta se marchó silbando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¡Hola chicos! — Una excesivamente animada Hermione con mejillas sonrojadas y mirada brillante se acercó a ellos sonriente, ajena a todo lo que había insinuado Draco – ¡Vamos pasad!

Blaise pasó el primero y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a la castaña obligándose a sonreír ¿Qué había sido eso? Aún estaba ligeramente anonadado ante las implicaciones de lo que había dicho Malfoy. Se había dado cuenta de la tensión en el cuerpo de Theo cuando el rubio habló y por un momento se temió que su amigo saltara a la yugular de Draco, pero obviamente nada había pasado, Nott era una serpiente al fin y al cabo, todo sangre fría cuando la ocasión así lo requería.

— Hola preciosa — Dijo pasando hasta la sala y dejándose caer en el sillón — Vaya vaya, no está nada mal el sitio.

— Hola Hermione — Theo sonrió de lado y se acercó a la chimenea apoyando el hombro en la pared.

— Ya nos tienes aquí — Zabinni puso las manos tras su nuca — Todos tuyos — subió y bajó las cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

— Oh Blaise cállate — Hermione se sentó a su lado y le tiró un cojín a la cara — Quiero daros algo y después debemos llamar a los demás. — Inspiró hondo y se puso seria — Creo que ambos conocéis la existencia del Ejercito de Dumbledore — los chicos la miraron algo incómodos y ella sonrió — Con vuestra participación en la guerra demostrasteis mucho valor…

— No te pases princesa — Blaise se incorporó al sentir la seriedad de la conversación que se avecinaba — Somos serpientes, la valentía y todo lo demás es cosa de Gryffindors, Potter es el héroe, nosotros estábamos en el lugar equivocado en el momento más inoportuno.

La castaña se mordió el labio aguantando la risa, ella sabía bien que habían regresado junto con un puñado de los de su Casa, dispuestos a luchar para defender Hogwarts. Algunos murieron, otros sangraron y se dejaron el alma en aquella batalla. Pelearon espalda contra espalda junto a hijos de muggles, mestizos, sangres puras… Fueron héroes también, anónimos y tal vez luchando por intereses menos nobles que otros, pero valientes al fin y al cabo.

— Puedes verlo como quieras Blaise. Pero me gustaría que llevarais esto — Sacó dos galeones falsos y se los mostró — Todos los miembros del ED llevan uno de estos, siempre fue nuestra forma de comunicarnos.

— Pero todo esta bien Hermione — Blaise frunció el ceño a la par que cogía una de las monedas observándola entre sus dedos — Es decir, el Lord Tenebroso está muerto y el mundo mágico ha empezado a restructurarse sin problemas.

Nott la miraba casi sin pestañear, si algo se le daba bien era leer a las personas, tenía una sensibilidad especial para comprender las miradas, las palabras no dichas, los gestos… Además, por alguna razón que desconocía y tal vez, dado el tiempo que había pasado observándola durante años en la biblioteca, Hermione Granger era como un libro abierto para él.

Algo sucedía, algo que tenía que ver con la forma en que se había asustado la noche anterior en los pasillos hacia las cocinas. Puede ser que Voldemort estuviera muerto tal y como había dicho Blaise, pero ella tenía miedo y Theo no iba a desestimar lo que fuera que tenía la castaña en la cabeza así como así. Dio un paso hacia ella y cogió la moneda, rozando con sus yemas el dorso de su mano en una muestra de cariño poco habitual en él. Ella sonrió y les miró a ambos. Sacó su propia moneda y la tocó con la punta de su varita.

— Tenemos que hablar. Es hora de reunir al ED.

Ante el asombro de ambos chicos, como si hubiera estado esperando en el pasillo, algo que era bastante plausible, Ginny llamó a la puerta y entró con una enorme sonrisa.

— Empezaba a echar de menos esto Hermione.

— Lo cierto es que creo que Neville y tú lo extrañáis menos que yo — respondió su amiga.

— Tú pasaste a mayores con la Orden — Susurró bajito.

El siguiente en llegar fue Longbotton, seguido por Luna y Michael Corner.

Theodore continuaba apoyado cerca de la chimenea algo cohibido por la cantidad de gente que empezaba a llenar la Sala Común. Blaise en cuanto llegaron las gemelas Patil se levantó acercandose a su amigo.

— Joder ¿Qué es esto?

— Pues yo diría que el jodido ejército al completo.

— Como llegue Malfoy ahora esto si se va a poner interesante— Zabinni sonrió con malicia, al fin y al cabo era una serpiente.

Terry Boot y Goldstein llegaron junto a Dean Thomas y Finnigan, Susan Bones y Hanna Abbot.

— Por Merlín ¿Cuántos son?

— Tío, no pienso contarlos.

Cuando pareció pararse el goteo de alumnos que cruzaban el retrato que daba acceso a la Sala Común de los prefectos Granger y Malfoy, Hermione se puso frente a todos, en medio del improvisado semicírculo que habían creado de forma inconsciente.

— Bien, nosotros somos lo que quedamos del ED en Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Fred, George y los demás estarán a tiro de chimenea si los necesitamos. Quiero pediros algo a todos. En primer lugar que aceptéis a Nott y Zabinni. Ya todos les conocéis, muchos luchasteis con ellos en la gran batalla, si bien no van a firmar nada para entrar a formar parte de nuestro desarraigado y _selecto _grupo creo que han demostrado que saben pelear y sé que me ayudaran en lo que necesite. — Les miró con una cariñosa sonrisa y ellos se encontraron devolviéndola sin más — En segundo lugar os ruego que tengáis cuidado. Voldemort murió pero apostaría mi varita a que el peligro sigue acechando aquí. No se en que forma o por qué motivo. Pero os aseguro que algo no va bien. Id con mil ojos, tened a mano la moneda y si en algún momento sucede cualquier cosa iremos a la Sala de los Menesteres.

— ¿No desapareció? — Ginny frunció el ceño contemplando a su amiga.

Hermione recordó la Sala, el fuego, el calor, las ampollas de sus manos...

— No creo, supongo que habrá desaparecido _ese _lugar, seguramente que encontremos refugio si lo necesitamos. De todos modos lo comprobaré mañana.

— Te acompañaré

— De acuerdo. Necesito que busquéis toda la información sobre Maidlow que podáis. Al parecer a Theo y Blaise les podría ser más fácil. Además Harry... Él está preocupado — Ante aquello todos los murmullos que se oían en la Sala cesaron — No se si será que nos hemos vuelto todos locos tras la guerra — No quiso hablarles de lo que ocurrió en el bosque aún — O que alguna sombra se cierne sobre nosotros. Por eso tenemos que estar preparados. No bajéis la guardia.

— Tendremos reuniones semanales entonces — Dijo Neville — Nos reuniremos los viernes en la Sala. Si alguien tiene problemas con algún hechizo aprovecharemos para ayudarnos — De pronto su expresión era completamente seria. Su rostro era el de alguien que había pasado un infierno para convertirse en la persona que era y no quedaba rastro alguno de adolescencia en el — Si hay que luchar de nuevo, ya sea ahora o dentro de veinte años. Si cualquier hijo de puta intenta seguir los pasos de Voldemort, no pienso enterrar otra vez a mis amigos.

Hermione sonrió a su amigo apretando cariñosamente su brazo.

— Bien, por ahora eso es todo. Vosotros sois libres de estar o no aqui — dijo a las dos serpientes — No quiero obligaros a formar parte de esto.

— Princesa me mata la curiosidad — Dijo Blaise con una enorme sonrisa — Yo me apunto, creo que será el modo de no aburrirme este último curso.

Nott miraba a Hermione sin parpadear, podía sentir lo nerviosa y lo asustada que estaba. Sabía que no había sido del todo sincera pero lo cierto era que la castaña era la única amiga de Theo sin contar a Blaise claro. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

— Tendré que encargarme de él personalmente. Blaise es como una bomba de relojería a veces.

Hermione rió.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que es una bomba Theo?

Él solo le guiñó un ojo.

Pasaron al menos más de una hora hablando. No se reunían todos juntos desde el día de la batalla de Hogwarts y mientras Hermione servía té para todos, se entretuvieron contando historias sobre como habían esquivado a los Carrow el último año. Hermione les contó sobre el tiempo en que el trío de oro estuvo perdido buscando horrocruxes y pese a que al principio las dos serpientes se sintieron bastante incómodos, poco a poco acabaron hablando también del modo en que se vivió aquel curso _del otro lado. _Ninguno había estado de acuerdo con lo que ocurría, si bien no pensaban hacer nada por evitarlo, al fin y al cabo su naturaleza les empujaba a sobrevivir, no les gustaba el modo en que los castigos y el miedo se instauraron en Hogwarts.

Algunos se fueron marchando a sus respectivas Casas y finalmente solo Neville, Luna, Ginny, Blaise, Theo y Hermione quedaron en la torre.

— Hay algo más que te preocupa ¿Verdad?

Theo miró a la chica Weasley sorprendido. Al parecer ella tambien lo había notado.

— Si — Hermione suspiró y se sentó en el suelo frente al fuego — Pero aún no puedo hablar de ello. No al menos hasta que sepa algo más.

Su amiga frunció el ceño y se tumbó en el sofá aprovechando que Blaise se fue al cuarto de baño.

— Deberías descansar — Theo se acercó a la castaña y se sentó a su lado pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros — A veces pensar mucho no sirve de nada.

— Es esa sensación de que algo va mal lo que me impide relajarme Theo. Siento que algo se mueve bajo nosotros.

— Que tierno momento — Draco estaba en el umbral, con una sonrisa malvada ladeando su boca. Arrastraba las palabras de forma lenta y siseante, lo que dejaba claro que no estaba de buen humor — Largo de mi sala. Granger teníamos un _acuerdo._

Ella gruñó. Una parte de si misma, esa donde habitaba su femineidad, aquella que no puede evitar sentirse halagada ante los celos trogloditas de un chico guapo, quiso suspirar y sonreir. Por suerte la parte lógica era quien ganaba por goleada en Hermione y se impuso sin vacilación.

— Malfoy creo que debí ser yo quien te recriminara ese _acuerdo _¿No te parece? Te recuerdo que tú lo incumpliste no yo. Además yo al menos te avisé.

El Slytherin entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos y caminó muy despacio hacia donde estaba levantándose del suelo.

— Yo no me refiero a _ese acuerdo _Granger. ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?

La castaña no pudo evitar ruborizarse. ¿Acaso ese idiota no tenía ningún tipo de pudor? ¡Sus amigos estaban delante y podrían malinterpretar sus palabras! O mejor dicho... Interpretarlas correctamente.

— ¿Quieres recordar como se siente mi gancho de derechas Malfoy? — Respondió levantando el puño

— Eres una gatita salvaje ¿ehh? — Draco agarró su mano y se lamió el labio inferior.

— Dejala en paz Malfoy.

El rubio se giró a mirar a Blaise y levantó una ceja

— De pronto me recuerdas a la comedreja Zabinni. Deberías reconsiderar el juntarte con cierta... Gente.

Por un momento el moreno se ofendió ante aquella horrible comparación, pero después de encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza optando por ignorar a quien fue su amigo en lo que parecía otra vida muy lejana.

— ¿Estás bien princesa? — Hermione que parecía enfadada solo asintió y Blaise se frotó las manos — ¿Nos vamos Theo? ¿Pelirroja?

Luna y Neville ya se habían despedido de todos y caminaban hacia la salida. Ginny se levantó y apoyó la mano en el hombro de Hermione.

— ¿Quieres que me quede?

Su amiga sonrió.

— No Ginny. Muchas gracias.

— Bien — Salió seguida por Blaise — Hasta mañana entonces.

— Creo que ya sabes como llamarme si me necesitas — Susurró Theo pegado a su espalda — buenas noches, Hermione.

Dio un beso en su mejilla sin prestar atención a la rigidez que había invadido el cuerpo de Malfoy y se marchó.

Un instante después el ambiente parecía cargado de electricidad. Casi podía escucharse el crujir de las chispas entre los dos.

Estaban completamente solos.

...

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

Harry Potter estaba en el Ministerio, justo de pie ante el escritorio del primer ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. Se dejó caer en la silla que tenía a su espalda y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

— Yo estoy tan impactado como tú, Harry. Pero me temo que la información viene de una fuete fidedigna. El veritaserum ha resultado ser muy efectivo en los interrogatorios. A Rodolphus Lestrange le he tomado declaración yo mismo. Bellatrix Lestrange tuvo una hija aunque nadie sabe quien fue su padre.

— Por eso su tumba apareció rota hace dos noches. Y por eso es tan escurridizo Rabastan. Algo está pasando Kingsley... Puedo sentirlo en los huesos. No se que relación puede tener esta información con la movilización repentina que parecen tener los mortífagos en Bulgaria pero Viktor Krum está preocupado. Ha habido desapariciones, otra vez.

— Harry, Voldmort está muerto.

— Lo sé — El moreno se levantó con brusquedad y caminó por el despacho como un león enjaulado — Yo sé que tan muerto está. No hay manera humana de que vuelva ese monstruo. Pero sea quien sea el que esté tras esas desapariciones quiere que pensemos que ha regresado.

— Es imposible.

— Imposible o no lo cierto es que algunos mortífagos siguen fiel a su causa y no hay nada peor que el fanatismo puro que les rige. Seguirán a quien quiera que les ofrezca lo mismo que Tom y que demuestre ser merecedor de su lealtad. ¿Cuándo dices que nació la hija de Lestrange?


	12. La evolución

Hola otra vez! Bueno, aqui llega otro capítulo.

Adarae: Creo que no les hace falta Harry para eso.

Miss Mantequilla: Pues aqui hay otro ^^

BlueJoy: No me extrañes! Que acabo regresando sin demorarme demasiado! jajaja Aisss no se, Ginny y Blaise... me empujan a que sea algo mas! Pero Harry me encanta... No se que pasara. QUe de preguntas! jajaja Besos!

Nurf: Si hacen buena pareja ¿Verdad? Te digo como a BlueJoy, estoy algo indecisa con ellos! xD Draco celoso es divertido de escribir para que negarlo! jajaja Una hija sip... Bueno, habrá que hacer algo interesante de la historia!

Luna White 29: Theo... veremos que es de él en el futuro! Y ¿Quien sera la hija? ¿Quién el padre? Bueno, habrá que esperar! xD

Manu Rocha: Ahhhh no voy a contestar a eso! jajaja viva! que a mii me permite tambien leer desde el movil!

azy23blood: Gracias! La intriga es la mejor parte ;) Besos!

ImenetGranger: Muchas gracias! me alegra que te guste, como dije a Nurf, los celos de Draco son divertidos xD

minerva91: Me gusta el ED asi que por qué no resucitarlo? Y Malfoy y Nott, quien sabe? Igual se hacen amigos? xD

A todos miles de gracias por leer, comentar y demás, espero que sigais disfrutando de la historia.

Besos y saludos

AJ

Disclamer: Todo el mundo de HP pertenece a JK R, solo la trama de este fic es mia.

* * *

_Capitulo 11_

_La evolución_

Ginny bufó cuando el retrato de lo que otrora fue la torre de Premios Anuales se cerró tras ellos.

— Maldito Malfoy — Miró con odio la pared que les separaba ahora de los dos prefectos y se cruzó de brazos — Tú debías estar allí Nott. Eres Premio Anual.

Zabinni hizo una mueca de dolor. Aquella pelirroja era brutal, si pretendía meter el dedo en la herida y escarbar lo hacía con asombrosa precisión. Pero Theo solo se encogió de hombros.

— Las cosas son como son. Todo ha cambiado demasiado.

La chica suspiró pareciendo de pronto cansada y mayor.

— Es cierto, todo parece igual, sin embargo no lo es.

— A veces las cosas simplemente fluyen — Agregó Luna —Para los niños de primero esto será su rutina normal. Para ellos esto es lo real, lo que perdurará, en cambio para nosotros todo ha cambiado. Yo creo que solo forma parte de la evolución.

Neville y Theo miraron a Luna como un creyente hubiera mirado a una aparición. Para ellos aquellas profundas palabras calaban hondo, haciéndoles sumirse en un silencio contemplativo.

Zabinni por el contrario parpadeó y miró a Weasley como si ella pudiera explicarle aquel arrebato de la rubia, pero la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros y resopló mirando una vez más aquel retrato como si estuviese luchando consigo misma para no sacar la varita y lanzarle un _Incendio_ con todas sus ganas.

— Por eso estoy loco por ti — Dijo Neville a Luna besando su suave mejilla.

La chica sonrió y ambos se alejaron por el pasillo caminando despacio.

— Que pareja tan extraña — Blaise aún no entendía cómo podían estar juntos. El amor, decía Theo, pero para él era algo tan desconocido que no lo comprendía en realidad.

— El amor — Ginny fue quien habló esta vez — Chicos creo que es hora de retirarse.

Zabinni resopló sacudiendo la cabeza. Theo solo sonrió.

— No deberías ir sola ya oíste a Hermione Ginny — Respondió Nott

— Vamos, soy una chica grande, puedo cuidarme.

— A callar pelirroja — Blaise cortó lo que preveía como una discusión en toda regla. No tenía ganas de aguantar a la chica Weasley echando un discurso sobre algún rollo feminista — Yo te acompañaré, así dejaremos a papá Nott tranquilo.

Theo solo soltó una seca carcajada y se giró dando una última mirada a la pared de piedra que daba acceso a la Sala de Hermione y Malfoy.

— Vamos vamos — Zabinni ofreció su brazo a una desconfiada Ginny que, tras rodar los ojos comenzó a caminar ignorando la mano del Slytherin.

— Eso está fuera de lugar Zabinni — Dijo ella con aquel tono que debía haber aprendido de Granger en sus buenos tiempos — Creo que no quiero que nadie me vea sujetando tu brazo por el castillo, podría dar lugar a habladurías.

—Vaya ¿Eso quiere decir que solo dentro del castillo? Perfecto pelirroja ¿Te parece acompañarme a Hogsmeade? ¿O que tal un paseo por el Bosque Prohibido?

— Ni por el castillo, ni los terrenos, ni Londres Zabinni.

Pese al tono furibundo de la chica lo cierto es que encontraba entretenido el humor pícaro del moreno.

— Bueno — El chasqueó la lengua — Tenemos el resto del mundo. ¿Francia? ¿Italia? ¿España?

Ginny rió y le golpeó el brazo

— Eres incorregible

— Gracias preciosa — Le guiñó un ojo y caminó en silencio a su lado hacía la torre de los leones.

— ¿Sigues creyendo que Theo siente algo por Hermione?

Zabinni suspiró

— Nott es una persona algo… complicada. Demasiado introvertido a veces, es difícil saber lo que piensa en cualquier momento y la verdad es imposible intentar entender cómo funciona su cerebro.

— Parece gravitar alrededor de ella de alguna forma extraña.

— Lo sé, pero ¿Theo enamorado? — Se frotó la nuca en un gesto nervioso — Tal vez solo es cariño o que se sienta identificado con ella en cierto modo — Se encogió de hombros — Me preocupa más Malfoy.

— ¿Malfoy?

— Eres mucho más inocente de lo que quieres hacer creer ¿Verdad? — Ginny se frenó apoyando las manos en las caderas y Blaise se paró a su lado clavando su mirada castaña en ella — Draco era mi amigo. Yo comulgué con sus creencias durante un tiempo. Pero ha cambiado. Ya no es el mismo igual que no lo soy yo.

— ¿Draco Malfoy ha cambiado?

— Sí, me pregunto hasta que punto lo ha hecho. Me preocupa más qué busca él de Hermione que lo que busca Theo.

— ¿Bromeas? — Ginny rió — Llevan seis años… no, siete años odiándose ¿Crees que si quiera tenga intenciones de respirar el mismo aire que ella?

Blaise seguía mirándola, juraría que cada vez estaba más cerca de su cuerpo. De pronto las palabras de Luna cobraron sentido para el joven que vio algo en aquellos ojos verdes de enormes pestañas cobrizas que no había visto antes. La chica Weasley había crecido, era cierto, se había llenado de provocativas curvas en aquel fibroso cuerpo moldeado por el deporte, pero también había madurado, en las profundidades de aquellos hermosos iris había conocimiento, dolor, superación. Era extraño pero aquella pelirroja tenía algo que no podría definir con palabras, algo que lo atraía de un modo peligroso, como una mosca atraída por una llama.

— Todo cambia.

_Oh Oh_

Ginny se echó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. ¿Qué hacía aquel inconsciente? ¿Y por qué se había quedado paralizada de pronto? Completamente atrapada por aquella mirada oscura y turbulenta que parecía llena de secretos.

Ella levantó el brazo parando su avance con una mano sobre su pecho y él sonrió abiertamente dando un paso atrás.

— Y sí, creo que tiene intenciones de respirar su mismo aire… literalmente. Y creo que Theo también se ha dado cuenta. Draco siempre fue muy "hábil" a la hora de reclamar su territorio… y muy poco sutil también.

…..

Hermione sabía que algunas personas eran demasiado complicadas, ciertamente no como Harry, Ron… o ella misma.

Había descubierto que hay quien se compone de diversas capas y que era difícil ir quitándolas hasta dar con la esencia que se ocultaba debajo. Como Theo o Blaise…

En la mirada de Draco veía aquella profundidad que había descubierto meses atrás en los que ahora eran sus amigos. Siempre supo que Malfoy era algo más que un niñato de papá estúpido y arrogante, pero sinceramente jamás imaginó que aquel "más" mereciera la pena. Ahora empezaba a dudarlo.

¿Una serpiente fría y egoísta?

Lo dudaba, no lo de egoísta, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero el fuego que emanaba de aquella mirada que parecía haberse fundido hasta hacerse líquida, hablaba de otra cosa. Bajo aquella máscara de calma había todo un volcán dormido y por el modo en que apretaba los puños y entrecerraba los ojos, juraría que estaba pronto a despertar.

— Creo que necesitamos hacer algunos… ajustes Granger.

Hablaba entre dientes, masticando las palabras.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

Se miraban nada más. Cada uno en su posición inicial, tensos, absolutamente inmóviles.

— Ayer dijiste que serías mía.

Aquella frase la hizo estremecerse tanto como el tono de su voz, ronco y envolvente, saturaba sus sentidos y debilitaba su cuerpo pese a la férrea oposición de su mente.

— Yo no dije eso.

— Lo hiciste. Mientras dure nuestro acuerdo serás solamente mía.

Hermione abrió los ojos ligeramente impactada por aquellas palabras o, más bien por el significado que ocultaban.

— ¿Me pides algún tipo de fidelidad Malfoy? — preguntó en un murmullo atónito.

— ¿Pedir? No Granger — Endureció la mirada y apretó las mandíbulas — Te lo estoy exigiendo.

Ella se tragó un gruñido. Ya no era un niña alborotada, no iba a cruzarle la cara, aunque no sería por falta de ganas. Había otros métodos…

— Ya veo… ¿Puedo suponer que el arreglo funciona en ambas direcciones?

Él parpadeó. Obviamente aquello era algo que no se esperaba y no lo había contemplado en ningún momento.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Si exiges fidelidad tienes que darme lo mismo Malfoy. Si no… puedes olvidarte de nuestro arreglo.

Draco tuvo que contenerse para no abrir la boca alucinado. ¿Estaba loca? Debería estar encantada porque él le concediera el honor de estar con él… ¿Fidelidad? Por Merlín, Draco no había sido fiel en su vida ¿Por qué lo iba a ser con ella? Hubiera reído si no fuera por lo seria que estaba. Hablaba completamente en serio.

Si tuviera un mínimo de sentido común o, si hubiera sido un par de años atrás, probablemente le hubiese lanzado un comentario hiriente a la cara y se hubiera largado de allí. Nadie decía a Draco Malfoy lo que debía hacer, mucho menos una hija de muggles, por mucho que fuera la bruja más increíble de Hogwarts. Pero su sentido común tal vez había muerto junto al Lord Tenebroso y ahora estaba preso sus instintos más animales, al menos cuando ella andaba cerca. Ese condenado olor a violetas conseguía crearle una erección y bajarla a base de manualidades o llevándose a la cama a chicas como Astoria, empezaba a aburrirle soberanamente. Iba a tenerla, así tuviera que mantener a aquel traidor que empujaba la tela de sus boxers bien oculto en sus pantalones. De todos modos cuando probabas a una chica un par de veces se terminaba la obsesión, así que bien podría contenerse durante unos días… o un par de semanas. Lo cierto era que le atraía mucho la idea de estar con ella, no solo a nivel sexual. No lo reconocería ni muerto, pero era inteligente, vibrante. Él llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndose vacío y hueco, pero estar cerca de Granger le hacía sentir, a veces cosas buenas que desconocía, otras veces la misma rabia y el mismo rencor de los últimos años… Era extraño, con ella se sentía vivo y lo cierto es que cuando has estado muerto durante meses era agradable volver a la vida. Se había dado cuenta aquel nefasto día en que la guerra terminó, cuando sus ojos achocolatados le miraron y, por primera vez en tantos años se vieron de verdad.

— Así será. Un solo desliz Granger…

— ¿Yo? — Ella sonrió de lado — Uno solo, Malfoy y puedes olvidarte de todo esto.

— Bien.

— Bien.

Volvieron a mirarse, Draco relajó sus puños, Hermione suspiró.

— Y dile a Nott que deje de ponerte la mano encima, al menos si valora sus extremidades.

— Theo es mi amigo,Malfoy.

— ¿Ah sí? — Compuso una sonrisa ladeada — Astoria también es mi amiga.

Hermione gruñó y Draco se dejó caer en el sillón cruzado las piernas y apoyando el tobillo de una sobre la rodilla de la otra.

— Aclarado ese punto, estoy esperando a que me cuentes a que ha venido todo eso.

— Lo haré, pero primero necesito saber por qué fuiste al Bosque Prohibido. ¿Qué hacías allí?

…..

— ¿Estás haciendo algún progreso?

En un pequeño claro del Bosque, desde el que podía distinguirse la silueta del enorme castillo en la distancia, tres figuras encapuchadas rodeaban a un alumno que tapaba su rostro con una bufanda verde y plata.

— De momento no, pero me voy acercando a ella.

— Es muy importante que te mantengas en tu lugar. No puedes permitirte un solo error — dijo otro de ellos.

— Ni que duden de ti — Añadió el primero.

— Podéis estar seguros de que no lo hará, nadie lo hará.

— Bien. El momento se acerca, nos reuniremos de nuevo en siete días. No faltes.

— No lo haré.

…..

— Sabía que me estabas siguiendo. ¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a los demás Granger?

Ella tuvo la decencia de enrojecer ligeramente.

— Vamos, era demasiado sospechoso Malfoy.

El Slytherin no dijo nada ante aquella verdad. Lo cierto era que tenía razón. Entendía que le hubiera seguido porque, a fin de cuentas, pese a que se hubiera librado de Azkaban y hubiera acabado desertando de las filas de Voldemort, seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, un mortífago… No en vano se decía que uno nunca dejaba de serlo. Claro que, no esperaba que entendieran su caso pero en su opinión él era diferente. No fue un mortífago por convicción si no por obligación. La marca la gravaron en su piel en contra de su voluntad ¿Acaso estaba condenado a ser tachado como seguidor del Lord Oscuro el resto de sus días?

Sí. Lo sabía

Lo peor era que también las células activas de mortífagos que quedaban repartidas por Europa también habían marcado a los Malfoy como traidores. Estaban en esa línea que dividía a los _buenos _de los _malos._ Ellos eran traidores para ambos bandos, condenados a vivir una existencia de lujos y riquezas sí, pero como parias de una sociedad que los despreciaba.

— Seguía a Mick Fenton,

— ¿Fenton? — Hermione frunció el ceño ricordando a quel extraño y callado muchacho de Slytherin.

Malfoy suspiró. Lo cierto era que en cierto modo en aquella batalla eligió el _bando de Potter _y, tal vez no comulgaba con sus principios y ciertamente nunca iban a ser amigos, pero por una vez en su vida, tras toda la mierda de los últimos dos años, tenía la posibilidad de redimirse a su manera, al menos consigo mismo.

Algo se estaba cociendo, lo sentía en los huesos y esta vez no iba a ser un títere.

— Sabes que el departamento de aurores está persiguiendo a los mortífagos huidos ¿Verdad? — Ella asintió, de hecho Harry le había dicho algo así — Bueno por lo que he oído no les va demasiado bien. Siguen existiendo grupos activos que mantienen los principios que defendía el Lord Tenebroso. Oí, de casualidad a Mick y a Malcolm Baddock hablar con Goyle sobre como se estaban organizando por el norte de Europa, que el encargo no estaba saliendo como lo esperado y que el tiempo se les echaba encima. — La castaña le miraba sin parpadear — No hace falta ser muy listo para ver que algo está pasando ahí fuera, hasta Weasley se hubiera dado cuenta — Ella le fulminó con los ojos — Esa mañana le vi salir del castillo y le seguí, pero una… pequeña _complicación_ se cruzó en mi camino.

El cerebro de Hermione iba a mil por hora, procesando información y recabando datos. Cualquiera que pudiera echar un vistazo a su mente se quedaría de una pieza al ver como examinaba minuciosamente cada detalle, procesándolo y clasificándolo con precisión.

Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas ante la atenta mirada de Malfoy. Jamás había visto aquella faceta de la Gryffindor, que murmuraba incoherencias perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Fenton y Baddock, en el Bosque… mortifagos en el Norte de Europa, Harry… el Bosque, Voldemort… grupos activos — Se paró y se quedó con la vista fija en Draco aunque él sabía que no le miraba a él en realidad — Una misión ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Qué misión pueden encargar a un par de alumnos? Sin líder, sin objetivo.

— ¿Sin objetivo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo tienen?

— Entonces la primera pregunta que habría que hacerse es ¿Cuál es su misión?

Malfoy resopló

— Eso ya lo sabía yo sin dar tantas vueltas a la situación Granger ¿Por qué crees que le seguía?

— Fue una imprudencia.

El rubio rió con ganas. Hermione se quedó por un instante desconcertada por la franca carcajada del chico.

— ¿Una imprudencia? ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste tú? Te recuerdo que venías justo detrás de mí.

Por segunda vez ella se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque pronto su nariz apuntó al techo.

— ¿Qué sabes de Maidlow? — Preguntó por cambiar de tema.

— ¿Por qué habría de saber algo más que tú?

Ella se mordió el labio pensativa.

— Theo me dijo que fue un Slytherin.

Draco se había tensado ligeramente ante la mención de Nott.

— Bien, pues lo sería entonces ¿Dónde está el problema?

— Harry me pidió que buscara información sobre él — Respondió ella evasiva.

— Así que el gran Potter desconfía de un Slytherin… Qué novedad.

Ella bufó y se volvió a sentar.

— No es eso. De hecho pensábamos que perteneció a Hufflepuff.

— ¿Un Hufflepuff enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? — Preguntó con mordacidad — No me hagas reír Granger.

— Tu prima Nymphadora Tonks fue una auror increíble y era una Hufflepuff — Su voz sonó fría y letal.

Draco exhaló despacio y pese a las ganas que tenía de responder a aquella extraña agresión con otra de cosecha propia, se calló. Lo hizo porque pese a que lo cierto era que la gente no le importaba demasiado y que no sentía especial apego por nadie más que él mismo y sus padres, esa Tonks había sido su prima, la esposa del hombre lobo que fue su profesor. Nadie importante para él pero aún así…

Aún así recordaba sus cuerpos en el comedor, vacíos, como cáscaras huecas, fríos e inmóviles. Recordaba como su madre, siempre impasible e indiferente, había observado a aquella mujer que miraba sin ver y se había estremecido cerrando los ojos con ¿Pesar? Contempló, mudo de asombro como Narcissa Black arrancaba un botón de su raída túnica y, cuando nadie la veía, usó la punta de la varita para dibujar un arabesco en el aire, murmuró una palabra y un precioso narciso apareció en su mano. Lo dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su fallecida sobrina antes de salir junto a su familia de aquel lugar de muerte y desolación.

— Supongo que hay excepciones de vez en cuando. La sangre Black es poderosa — Dijo con media sonrisa.

— Curioso, pensé que los Black la habían repudiado — Se encogió de hombros, lanzando el segundo dardo envenenado como lo haría una buena serpiente — A excepción de Sirius, por supuesto, recuerdo que él la quería mucho. Supongo que entre traidores los lazos se estrechan.

El rostro de Malfoy no mostró absolutamente nada, ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Algo me dice, Granger, que tanto mi madre como yo estaríamos igualmente repudiados por los Black.

Eso consiguió callarla. Porque básicamente era la verdad más descarnada, pese a lo insufrible que fuera aquella odiosa serpiente, lo cierto era que fue un desertor, como Regulus Black ¿No tenía acaso derecho a la oportunidad de redimirse? Había sido demasiado joven, abocado a actuar por las circunstancias, criado en un mundo que le marcaba en qué creer y a qué aborrecer.

Suspiró.

— ¿Sabes quién era Regulus Black? — Murmuró

Él entrecerró los ojos ligeramente desubicado.

— Hermano de Sirius, mortífago.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

— Fue un desertor — Inspiró hondo — Y algo habrás oído del profesor Snape ¿Verdad?

— Dicen que traicionó al Lord

Ella resopló.

— Traicionó a _Voldemort_, sí. Pero fue más que eso. Severus Snape fue el hombre más valiente de la Orden del Fénix — Draco se tensó, de pronto interesado en las palabras de la joven. ¿Hermione Granger alabando a su ex profesor de pociones? — Tal vez te cuente su historia.

Malfoy casi sonrió.

— Vamos Granger, ¿Tratas de hacerte la interesante?

A ella se le escapó una pequeña risa.

— Tal vez — Dijo altiva pero con un brillo divertido en los ojos que Draco nunca le había visto dirigido a él.

Se puso serio de pronto. No le gustaba nada lo que ella le estaba haciendo sentir, era algo demasiado extraño , demasiado desconocido y le asustaba lo bastante como para no querer adentrarse en aquel terreno. Agarró su muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí de un tirón hasta que ella cayó sobre su regazo y el brillo de su mirada cambió. La diversión fue desapareciendo poco a poco, sustituida por el deseo que dilataba sus pupilas, engullendo el ambar de sus iris.

Draco apoyó las yemas de los dedos en su mejilla, las deslizó hasta sus labios entreabiertos y delineó su borde primero, dando pequeños y suaves golpecitos después en la mullida superficie inferior. Inconscientemente Hermione lo humedeció con la punta de la lengua, rozando por accidente la piel de él. Ambos contuvieron la respiración y los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron, parecía absorto en la humedad que hacía brillar su boca, empujó entre aquellos labios rosados, disfrutando de la caricia que prodigaban a su dedo índice al abrirse lentamente para dejarle pasar. Lo introdujo en aquella cálida y mojada concavidad inspirando con brusquedad al sentir la forma en que se deslizaba su dedo, apretado por su boca que le absorbía levemente, rodeando la punta con su lengua para después morderle.

— Ya me resultas bastante interesante

Su voz fue un susurro enronquecido que la hizo vibrar, tanto o más que aquella mano endemoniada que dejaba su boca resbalando por su cuello. Se abrió, su palma abarcando su garganta, deleitándose con los latidos de su corazón y el modo en que tragaba, nerviosa y excitada.

Ella gimió cuando siguió descendiendo por su torso, rozando el lateral de su pecho en una caricia de apariencia casual, se tensó, arqueándose hacia su mano, exigiendo más, esperando más… y él se lo dio. Sus dedos desabrocharon la blusa, internándose bajo la tela, rozando el borde del sujetador y el comienzo de sus senos. Con su índice trazó la grieta que los separaba, hundiendo la yema en su calidez. Ella temblaba sobre su regazo, regalándole sus jadeos y las caricias de sus manos en su pelo, susurrando su nombre con abandono. Y Draco se estremeció porque nunca antes unas caricias tan inocentes le habían llevado al límite de la cordura que ahora estaba alcanzando. Buscó su boca, lamiendo sus labios antes de chuparlos con delicadeza, necesitaba beber aquellos sonidos, empaparse del su sabor hasta sacárselo de la cabeza de una vez. Tiró del sujetador hasta que uno de sus pechos lo desbordó y lo abarcó con su mano, coronando el inhiesto pezón con su pulgar.

Ella soltó un hondo gemido y se quedaron absolutamente quietos, disfrutando de aquel contacto íntimo. Hermione mordiéndose los labios, apretando las piernas intentando contener el hormigueo que sentía en su sexo, la humedad que resbalaba de entre sus hinchados pliegues. Avergonzada, ocultó el rostro en el cuello de él que sonrió, trazando círculos alrededor del endurecido pico. Amasó su carne firme y tierna, anhelando pasar su lengua por aquel punto exacto, deseando darle placer con su boca hasta verla derretirse entre sus brazos. Tendría tiempo, lo sabía, ella apenas estaba adentrándose en el mundo del placer sexual, no quería apresurarla, quería disfrutar cada paso del camino, llevarla de la mano para recorrer con ella todo esa andadura sensual.

Besó su mejilla, su mandíbula y su oreja, buscando la piel sensible de su cuello que se erizó al sentir la calidez de su aliento en contraste con la humedad de su lengua.

— ¿Estás mojada Granger? — Ella jadeó al escucharle y su cuerpo traidor reaccionó a aquellas palabras — Lo estás ¿Verdad? — Soltó su pecho y acarició su tobillo, ascendiendo muy despacio hacia su rodilla y su muslo, apretando levemente la carne de la joven bajo la falda. Hermione volvió a gemir, cerrando los ojos mientras sus dedos rozaban el elástico de sus bragas, acariciando el algodón por encima. Ella se tensó y exclamó su nombre en un jadeo, Draco sonrió y pasó el pulgar por su sexo, sobre la tela humedecida a la vez que su lengua acariciaba sus labios entreabiertos — Pronto… — susurró empujando el dedo lo suficiente como para que traspasara la humedad.

Devoró su boca mordiendo sus labios, hundiéndose en aquella receptiva cavidad que le daba la bienvenida. Enlazaron sus lenguas en una lucha primitiva mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello, pegándose a su cuerpo y él dejaba su intimidad para abrazar su cintura y perderse en los besos de su compañera.

_Pronto, _se repitió internamente. Pronto la haría suya y descubriría cada secreto de aquel cuerpo que iba a volverlo jodidamente loco.


	13. De cartas y abrazos

Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez!

Un capítulo necesario y en el que me he dejado llevar un poco... Pero de eso se trata ¿No? Espero que os guste igualmente.

**Luna White 29:** A ver que te parece xD. A mi si me gustan Harry y Ginny, incluso Hermione y Ron no es que no me gusten solo que no me convencen. Pero vamos que para canon tengo los libros!

**Manu Rocha:** Gracias ^^ Desanimada? Eso no puede ser! Espero que estés mejor guapa. Besos

**Caroone:** Ahhh no puedo desvelar nada!

**BlueJoy:** Hola! Es lo bueno no? La intriga! Espero que esté tambien te guste!

**azu23blood:** jajaja Muchas gracias! Poco a poco! La historia va despacio pero va! jajaja besos!

**Niinnath:** Bienvenidaaa no mueras mujer! que claro que lo continúo! Me alegra que lo estes disfrutando

A todos miles de gracias por leer.

Besos y saludos

AJ

**Disclamer:** Todo el mundo de HP pertenece a JK R solo la trama de esta historia salió de mi imaginación.

* * *

_Capitulo 12_

_De cartas y abrazos_

Harry dejó la carta de Hermione sobre la mesa y bufó molesto.

¿Resucitar el ED? Por favor… Tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar, aquello era un juego, esto la vida real ¿En qué estaba pensando Hermione?

Se llevó la mano a la sien, le dolía la cabeza, estaba cansado, físicamente agotado. Llevaba dos días sin dormir y eso le estaba pasando factura.

Suspiró y apoyó los codos en su escritorio hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No se reconocía a sí mismo y eso empezaba a asquearle. Es cierto que el ED no era más que un grupo de chicos, pero nunca fue un juego de niños. Él fue precursor de aquel grupo junto con Hermione, ellos luchaban, eran valientes, esos chicos que conformaban el Ejército de Dumbledore pelearon con fiereza y ganaron. Gruñó enfadado consigo mismo. SI su director estuviera vivo le reñiría sin lugar a dudas. Él había salvado, junto a ellos, al mundo mágico del yugo de Voldemort ¿Qué hacía infravalorándolos? Lo cierto era que, en caso de necesitar ayuda el ED y los restos agonizantes de la Orden sacudirían en menos de lo que se dice _snich _ni todo el departamento de aurores era tan valiente.

Se levantó para servirse otro café. Luego escribiría a Hermione y buscaría la moneda falsa para llevarla cerca, por si acaso. Además tenía que reunir a la Orden y quería a Hermione allí, mandaría una lechuza a MacGonagall de inmediato.

Se revolvió el pelo, se le acumulaban las cosas ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan deprisa?

Agarró la taza con el preciado líquido oscuro y regresó a la mesa. Saco pergamino de un cajón y mojó la punta de la pluma en tinta.

_Hermione,_

_Buena idea reagrupar al ED, me parece genial que los ofidios entren a jugar. Por aquí con muchas novedades, emocionado porque el fénix volverá a alzar el vuelo pronto. Interesantes amigos los de Dora, será mejor conocerlos más a fondo._

_Besos_

_Harry._

Dobló el papel y lo metió en un sobre, lo lacró y lo mandó junto a la carta a la directora de Hogwarts antes de volver a sentarse y releer por quinta vez la carta que había recibido de Viktor.

_Harry,_

_La situación se está descontrolando, Durmstrang ya no es seguro, tres alumnos de séptimo han desaparecido, sus padres marcados._

_Dos trabajadores del Ministerio han aparecido muertos en circunstancias aún desconocidas ¿Lo extraño? Sangre pura y mestizo._

_Algo está ocurriendo, algo malo. Apresaron a Karkov, llevaba meses escondido en Slavyanka, estaba bajo un Imperius, no era coherente al hablar, creemos que le han sometido a cruciatus y su juicio no es estable, dijo que Rumanía no es seguro, la reserva de dragones corre peligro y que el obejtivo está en Hogwarts._

_Rabastan Lestrange fue visto en Sofía antes de la desaparición de Ivanka Ivanov._

_Hermione está en Hogwarts, dile que se cuide por favor, no me atrevo a escribirla, solo este medio es seguro… por ahora._

_V.K._

La caligrafía de Viktor era tosca pero no se veía con la firmeza acostumbrada. No parecía que el búlgaro estuviera mejor de los nervios que él mismo. Hizo desaparecer la carta con un toque de varita y un _evanesco_ y apuntó en un pergamino garabateado los nombres claves. ¿Quién era Ivanka Ivanov?

Se levantó, cogió su capa y salió rumbo al despacho del Primer Ministro.

…..

— Buenos días Hermione.

Ginny se sentó al lado de la castaña y se sirvió un zumo de calabaza.

— Hola Ginny.

— ¿Qué tal fue todo? — Preguntó preocupada.

— Todo está bien Ginny, Malfoy no es tan terrible.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par, absolutamente incrédula.

— Me tomas el pelo.

— No, en serio. Ha cambiado.

Ginny se tensó y el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con Zabinni cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua helada.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? — Susurró angustiada.

— Ha cambiado Ginny. Todos lo hemos hecho, creo — Contestó ella sin darse cuenta del estado de su amiga.

A la pelirroja le preocupaba que Zabinni pudiera tener razón con respecto a Malfoy, sobre todo porque era la primera vez en más de siete años que oía a Hermione defender de cierto modo al Slytherin. Pero le preocupaban mucho más esas palabras _Todos lo hemos hecho_ ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Habían cambiado todos? ¿Era ella la misma? ¿Era Harry el mismo?

Llevaba unos días inquieta. Harry no había respondido a su última carta. Sabía que estaba muy ocupado y que tenía mucho trabajo pero… _Las cosas han cambiado. _No dudaba de él, la amaba, lo sabía. Y ella le quería desde hacía tanto tiempo que no recordaba lo que era no amarlo. Entonces ¿Por qué Blaise la ponía nerviosa? ¿Por qué había notado esa ligera atracción por él? Se sentía asqueada, se odiaba por la curiosidad que tenía, por ese leve atisbo de interés que despertaba en ella. ¿Habría cambiado algo de verdad? ¿O era el tenerle lejos? No, porque el año anterior también estuvieron separados y todo fue bien. Se odiaba a sí misma por no poder controlar eso, pero lo haría. Ella estaba enamorada de Harry y ya podía cambiar el mundo entero que nadie los iba a separar.

— ¡Ginny!

La pelirroja regresó de sus divagaciones y miró a Hermione confundida.

— ¿Decías algo?

Ella resopló, pero sonrió.

— Decía que Harry me escribió.

Para su asombro había llegado el correo y, perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

La castaña le mostraba una carta de Harry y un nudo de ansiedad se instaló en su estómago. A ella no le había escrito. Tampoco hoy.

Conteniendose las ganas de lanzar un _Incendio _a aquella carta, se levantó y recogió sus cosas.

— Tengo que irme. Luego nos vemos Hermione.

Su amiga entrecerró los ojos al verla marcharse de ese modo pero no le dio demasiada importancia, ya que Ginny a veces tenía el mismo carácter explosivo que su hermano, tal vez estaba molesta con Harry por algo, más tarde hablaría con ella.

Abrió la carta de su amigo y leyó con el ceño fruncido.

Harry apoyaba su idea del ED y aceptaba a Blaise y a Theo, además hablaba de una reunión dentro de poco. ¿Por qué hablaba en clave? ¿Interceptaban el correo de nuevo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La sensación que llevaba teniendo desde hacía tiempo se apoderó de su cuerpo y su vello se erizó haciéndola estremecer levemente. Esperaba que Harry no tardara mucho con aquella reunión, odiaba no tener respuestas y cada vez las preguntas eran más.

— Hermione — La castaña miró con una sonrisa a Hagrid que apoyó su enorme mano en su hombro con cariño — MacGonagall quiere que vayas a su despacho, espera que Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley te acompañen.

— ¿Qué sucede Hagrid? — Preguntó

El semi gigante se encogió de hombros.

— Ni idea, solo me pidió que te diera el recado. Así que ve, no tardes — dijo con un guiño — Ah, lo olvidaba, la contraseña es _Tempus Mutare_.

— Gracias Hagrid.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Luna estaba desayunando.

— Hola Hermione.

— ¿Qué tal Luna? ¿Sabes dónde está Neville?

— Acaba de ir a la biblioteca a devolver un libro de Herbología — Contestó la rubia.

— Necesito que le encuentres y vayáis al despacho de MacGonagall, quiere vernos cuanto antes. Yo buscaré a Ginny. ¿Nos encontramos allí?

Luna asintió con seriedad y se levantó agarrando su mochila.

— Allí estaremos

Habló como un soldado a su general y la castaña tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír.

— De acuerdo.

…..

Ginny corrió sin tener muy claro su destino, solo necesitaba salir de allí, estar durante un tiempo sola hasta ser capaz de calmarse.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

EN el fondo sabía que no debía sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué Harry no la había escrito a ella y sin embargo había encontrado tiempo para responder a Hermione? Sabía que no debía pensar mal, seguramente había un motivo, pero lo echaba tanto de menos que no podía evitar sentirse turbada y dolida.

Caminó más tranquilamente alrededor del castillo hasta dar con un hueco en el muro que la protegería de miradas indeseadas, se sentó, apretando las rodillas contra su pecho y rodeo sus piernas con los brazos.

Se sentía como un naúfrago perdido, ahogándose en un mar de confusiones. ¿Y si ahora que Harry era un héroe la olvidaba? Le invitaban a fiestas, se codeaba con gente importante, gente con una clase y un nivel que ella no tenía. ¿Le gustaría alguna chica sofisticada y hermosa que no tuviera pecas y fuera más madura? Se tocó el pecho que no era muy prominente y suspiró. Ojalá tuviera las tetas como las de Hermione… o mejor aún, como las de Lavender. Pero ella era sencilla y su cuerpo también lo era.

Volvió a suspirar. Era injusta, lo sabía. Conocía a su novio demasiado bien. Él se entregaba con una devoción absoluta. No amaba a medias, la quería y la respetaría siempre. Pero ¿Eso era suficiente? ¿La amaba de verdad? Ahora que su vida era suya plenamente, ahora que no pendía sobre su cabeza la hoja del verdugo a cada instante ¿Sus sentimientos seguían igual de sólidos y estables? No debería sentir toda aquella confusión, toda aquella inseguridad, pero no podía evitar tener diecisiete años y, pese a que su corazón clamaba por Harry en el fondo, muy en el fondo, en un recóndito lugar en el que no quería asomarse, la ligera chispa de atracción que había sentido hacia el moreno Slytherin le hacía dudar de que tan real o maduro era ese amor.

Necesitaba reafirmarse, necesitaba de Harry, su voz, su olor, sus besos… necesitaba sus abrazos, quería que él la calmara, que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que nada había cambiado. Necesitaba sus palabras.

Pero él no contestaba sus cartas, le había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo en el departamento de aurores y que las cosas estaban complicadas, que no tenía tiempo para nada últimamente, ni siquiera para dormir.

Pero ¿Qué tanto podía tardarse en mandar un te quiero? No hacía falta una carta de medio metro de pergamino, ella se conformaba con una línea, con que la recordara, con algo que dijera "no te olvido".

Hundió la cabeza en las rodillas y dejó que las lágrimas que estaba tratando de contener desde que había salido del comedor fluyeran libres por sus tersas mejillas. Ginevra Molly Weasley no era de las que lloraban, no era de las que se dejaba llevar por su tristeza, ella era una luchadora desde el último de sus pelos cobrizos hasta la uña del dedo meñique de su pie, pero se sentía tremendamente infeliz y, la desdicha junto a la culpabilidad que le suponía esa atracción que no reconocería jamás, no eran una buena combinación.

— Ey ¿Pelirroja?

Blaise había salido a los terrenos cuando Theo le pidió ayuda para encontrar a la chica Weasley, iba a dar un paseo de modo que aprovechó para buscarla por los alrededores del castillo mientras Nott lo hacía de camino a la biblioteca. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, entre los cuales se encontraba una rubia de Hufflepuff que tenía unas curvas perfectas por las que podrían deslizarse sus manos en una noche de desenfreno… porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba y, con urgencia, una muchacha receptiva a sus caricias en la que perderse por unas horas.

Lo que había sentido con aquella pelirroja era algo que debía eliminar por completo de su cabeza, no solo estaba mal si no que ella hacía que su tripa diera vueltas extrañas y eso solo podía significar que la atracción podría llegar a ser algo más y no estaba por la labor de consentirlo. Una serpiente solo se enamora una vez en la vida, esa no sería la de Blaise Zabinni. No estaba lo que se dice cuerdo, lo admitía, pero no era un suicida. Por algo era Slytherin, astuto y capaz de huir para salvar su culo cuando se veía en apuros, era su naturaleza y ese instinto de auto conservación le gritaba; aléjate.

De modo que aquella mañana había empezado su acercamiento hacia la Hufflepuff, no recordaba su nombre pero era lo de menos, era preciosa, con un pelo rubio y rizado, largo, que caía en gruesas ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus curvas eran pronunciadas y sus pechos podrían hacerle babear durante días.

Iba pensando justamente en la mejor manera de colarse entre esos pechos cuando escuchó un sollozo.

Su instinto fue dar media vuelta y largarse de allí. Una chica llorosa entre manos era algo a lo que Blaise odiaba enfrentarse. Prefería volver a luchar en la Batalla de Hogwarts a tener que consolar a un amasijo de hormonas adolescentes. Estaba girándose cuando otro sollozo seguido de un triste suspiro llegó a sus oidos y, por algún motivo que desconocía completamente sus pies, ignorando a su cerebro acabaron siguiendo aquel sonido hasta que ante sus ojos vio una cabellera lacia y cobriza que se agitaba levemente.

Se quedó sin aliento y algo golpeó su plexo solar dejándolo aturdido y desconcertado. La única vez que había visto a Weasley llorar de ese modo fue cuando creyeron que su hermano había muerto. Por un momento se preocupó de verdad. No creía que hubiera nadie más fuerte que aquella tenaz pelirroja y verla así despertó en él cosas que hubiera preferido mantener dormidas.

Era estúpido, sabía que debía haberse ido cuando tuvo oportunidad… Igual que sabía que, si tuviera un mínimo grado de inteligencia se largaría de allí antes de que ella le viera.

Pero como era estúpido no lo hizo… Lo que se le ocurrió en cambio fue estirar su traicionera mano y acariciar aquellos suaves mechones pelirrojos con olor a cereza.

— Ey ¿Pelirroja?

Sintió como el estilizado y fibroso cuerpo de ella se tensaba y se maldijo a sí mismo. Sabía que no debería tocarla, ella le había dejado claro con sus acciones y sus gestos que le incomodaba su contacto y su presencia pero no había podido evitarlo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Su voz sonó más brusca de lo que pretendía pero la incomodidad de haber sido descubierta de aquel humillante modo no ayudaba a su humor. Y que fuera justamente él quien la encontrara, menos todavía. Además, aquellos dedos acariciando su pelo despertaban una cálida sensación en su estómago demasiado agradable como para que fuera buena.

Levantó la mirada, buscando los ojos oscuros de él y se estremeció cuando hicieron contacto, Blaise la contemplaba con anhelo, con deseo puro y descarnado, como si cada fibra de su ser quisiera lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla…

Que Merlín la ayudara, su cuerpo respondió a aquella mirada y tembló. Él lo vio. ¿Cómo no iba a verlo? ¿Cómo no iba a darse cuenta cuando era conocido por sus devaneos amorosos en Hogwarts?

Y lo cierto fue que Blaise contempló aquellos ojos límpidos y su mundo se tambaleó, basculó y giró sobre su eje los ciento ochenta grados que hicieron voltear su vida marcando un antes y un después en ella. Sabía que se acababa de condenar y pese a las ganas que tenía de maldecirse por ello solo pudo pensar que al fin y al cabo uno no puede huir eternamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

Retiró los dedos de sus cabellos y metió las manos en los bolsillos para evitar caer en la tentación de volver a tocarla.

— Si — Murmuró bajando la vista.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

Ella negó con la cabeza, él tragó saliva y abrió los brazos en un mudo ofrecimiento de pura y simple amistad. Ella se lanzó a ellos hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y sollozando con fuerza. Necesitaba desahogarse, dejar salir toda la tristeza que tenía sin palabras .Y lo hizo. Se pasó al menos diez minutos enterrada entre los brazos de aquella serpiente, dejando que él acariciara en silencio su pelo y su espalda en mudo consuelo.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo pasó así hasta que se sintió vacía y pudo volver a mirarlo. Sonrió y él devolvió su sonrisa sin perder el contacto visual.

Aquello era un error. Lo sabía, lo supo mientras sus labios descendían buscando los suyos, pero fue un acto natural del que no fue siquiera consciente, igual que no lo fue ella al alzarse para recibir el beso. Por suerte, a veces la iluminación llega en los instantes clave y en el último momento él giró su boca y ella apartó el rostro de modo que besó la pálida piel de su mejilla.

— Hermione te está buscando — Su voz sonaba ronca a sus oidos pero supuso que era normal ya que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no partirse las muelas con la presión de sus mandíbulas — Te espera en el despacho de MacGonagall.

…..

¿Dónde demonios habría ido Ginny? La buscó durante casi media hora pero no había ni rastro de ella. Finalmente fue hacia la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho de la directora donde ya la esperaban Neville y Luna.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? — Preguntó el chico incorporándose de la pared en la que estaba recostado.

— No lo sé Neville, creo que tiene que ver con Harry.

— ¿Con Harry?

Ella le tendió la carta y el moreno la leyó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Luna miró el pergamino por encima

— Está empezando de nuevo — dijo con la mirada perdida y su tono infantil.

— ¿Qué está empezando Luna? — Preguntó él tomando la mano de la chica.

— La historia se repite — Ella parecía en trance, en uno de esos que le daban a veces a la anterior profesora de Adivinación.

— Voldmort está muerto — La voz de Hermione sonaba firme — Apenas han pasado meses desde su caída ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad?

Luna parpadeó y les miró confundida.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Estamos paranoicos — dijo la castaña resoplando y girando para enfrentar a la gárgola de piedra — No encontré a Ginny. Le dije a Theo que le diera el recado si la veía. _Tempus Mutare_

Dio la contraseña y la estatua se movió revelando la escalera de caracol que ascendía hasta el despacho.

Subieron en silencio, sin querer comentar por ahora aquel extraño momento y encontraron a la directora sentada tras su escritorio garabateando en un pergamino con fluidez.

— Siéntense — dijo mirándoles por encima de las gafas un instante para después centrar de nuevo la atención en su escrito.

Los tres chicos se sentaron mirando a su alrededor.

Con sorpresa Hermione descubrió que no parecía haber grandes cambios excepto…

— ¿Profesor?

— Hola señorita Granger — Dijo Albus Dumbledore desde su retrato frente a la mesa

— ¡Profesor! — Sonrió encantada y se levantó acercándose al cuadro, sabía que solo era una parte de la esencia del antiguo director, siempre le había intrigado aquello, como un horrocrux, pero sin la malignidad que encerraba éste. La magia que conseguía guardar parte de la persona en el retrato no servía para traer de vuelta al sujeto, era simplemente algo así como un recuerdo.

— Los Gryffindor siempre armando escándalo.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella voz y tragó saliva mirando el rostro de Severus Snape.

— Profesor Snape — susurró.

Y ante el más absoluto asombro de todos y la incomodidad del aludido Hermione Granger se echó a llorar apoyando una mano en el marco del que otrora fuera su profersor de pociones. Dumbledore sonreía con aprobación y algo de picardía ante la cara de horror que tenía el ex mortífago.

— Compórtese — Dijo con severidad. Pero, mientras la castaña se limpiaba los ojos asintiendo, la comisura de su labio se elevó en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

— Cuando Harry se entere querrá venir — la chica sonreía

— Pues que no se entere — Respondió en seguida Snape — Tener que soportar la presencia de Potter aquí incluso ahora ¿Y qué más? — gruñó

— ¿Y la señorita Weasley? — Minerva MacGonagall rompió el momento y Hermione se sentó de nuevo.

— No he sido capaz de encontrarla profesora — Contestó — Le dejé un mensaje — Escuchó los golpes en la gárgola y carraspeó — Me temo que no le dejé la contraseña en ese mensaje.

La profesora sonrió muy levemente y agitó su varita. Pronto los pasos de Ginny se oyeron mientras ella subía a la carrera.

— Siento llegar tarde — dijo boqueando, lo que indicaba que había venido corriendo — Buenos días.

— Bienvenida señorita Weasley. Bien, ahora que estamos todos les diré que he recibido una carta del señor Potter. Esta noche a las ocho esta chimenea se conectará a la de grimmauld place mediante la red flú. Podrán irse a través de ella. Pero habrán de estar de vuelta mañana antes de que caiga el sol.

Hermione sonrió con verdadero deleite.

— Oh… ¡Gracias profesora MacGonagall!

Exclamó antes de salir del despacho hacia su torre olvidando la buena educación al pensar en volver a ver a sus amigos. No llevaban apenas nada de curso pero se sentía como toda una eternidad.

Luna y Neville se despidieron de la directora y, seguidos de Ginny abandonaron el despacho. Nadie podría imaginar cuanto deseó Ginevra Weasley que aquello hubiera pasado apenas treinta minutos antes. Ahora la confusión que tenía no le dejaba disfrutar plenamente de saber que en unas horas podría volver a estar con Harry.

Esperaba con toda su alma que nada hubiera cambiado.


	14. Reencuentros

Holaa!

Buenooo me tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba pero el fin de semana me engulló y me dediqué a contemplar el panorama jajaja

Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí con el capítulo 13, a ver si os gusta. Sé que igual pensáis que va un poco lento, pero no me gusta apresurarme demasiado, siento que sería como condenar la historia y dejar cabos suelto. A veces siento que quiero abarcar demasiado y me pierdo en mi propia mente divagando por completo. Creo que voy a leerme yo misma lo que va de fic, porque no tengo muy claro si se me escapa algo! Jajaja espero vuestras opiniones si os parece.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Todo el mundo de HP pertenece a JK R, solo la trama de esta ehistoria es mía.

* * *

_Capitulo 13_

_Reencuentros_

Hermione salió de su habitación con unos vaqueros, deportivas y una sudadera abierta que dejaba ver una camiseta de algodón blanca con letras de colores. Bajó trotando las escaleras y al llegar al final se dio contra el pecho de Draco que estaba parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Dónde vas?

Hermione resopló mirando a su... ¿_Compañero con derechos_? Porque no podían llamarse amigos, ya que no tenían tal grado de confianza e incluso dudaba que pudieran llegar a ser algo parecido a eso alguna vez. Vale que se habían besado y tocado ligeramente, de acuerdo en que iban a llegar a mayor intimidad en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad y definitivamente pensaba que diría adiós a la virginal Hermione en aquella torre, con aquella serpiente a la que siempre había odiado. ¿Ilógico? Probablemente, pero después de la guerra no le quedaban ganas de ser lógica en según qué cosas y el rubio, para su vergüenza, la excitaba terriblemente. Malditas hormonas...

— Malfoy creo que eso es asunto mío ¿No te parece?

Él solo arqueó una ceja, aunque ella leyó fácilmente su muda pregunta _¿Ah sí?_

— Tú no me das explicaciones de lo que haces, Malfoy — Hermione habló con calma y según su opinión, muy razonablemente.

— Yo no empaco mis cosas en una mochila y me largo sin decir nada.

— Iba a dejarte una nota.

No era cierto, la verdad es que con la emoción de volver a Grimmould Place a ver a sus amigos se había olvidado por completo del Slytherin.

— Oh, que... Detalle, Granger.

Ella bufó y pasó empujándole. No tenía tiempo para tonterías, la chimenea la esperaba en el despacho de MacGonagall.

— Me voy Malfoy, hasta mañana.

Draco aferró su muñeca cuando pasó a su lado y la giró para clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

— Te pregunté que donde vas, Granger.

Ella miró los dedos pálidos y finos de él rodando su muñeca y se mordió las ganas de lanzarle una imperdonable ¿Qué demonios se creía ese idiota? Suspiró.

— Me voy a casa de Harry.

La mandíbula de Draco crujió y apretó inconscientemente el agarre en su muñeca.

_¿A casa de Potter?_

Si había algo que un Malfoy no hacía era compartir. Puede ser que Draco no amara a Granger, que no fuera la mujer de su vida, que ni tan siquiera fuera su chica y que la única relación que les uniera fuese la sexual que, si bien no tenían aún, iban a tener en breve. Pero mientras existiera aquella extraña asociación, Granger era suya. Únicamente suya y no pensaba compartirla con nadie.

— Creí que dejamos claros los acuerdos de esta... _Relación._

La castaña le miró confundida y pestañeó.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– ¿Sabes Granger? Últimamente me estoy preguntando cada vez con más frecuencia por qué dicen que eres la bruja más lista de nuestra generación.

— ¡Estúpido arrogante!

— Gracias, no hace falta que me halagues tanto, ya me tienes _prendido _de tus encantos — Sus ojos bajaron hasta sus curvas, acariciándolas con la mirada. Ella se estremeció, casi podía sentir sus manos por los puntos en que pasaban su ojos.

— Suéltame Malfoy, tengo que irme. Además si sigues así empezaré a creer que estas celoso.

Él soltó una brusca carcajada.

— Jamás he sentido celos con nadie, Granger, confía en mí, es imposible que seas la primera — Su rostro se enfureció de golpe y la atrajo hacía sí de un tirón hasta que sus pechos se aplastaron contra su torso. Rodeó el cuerpo de ella con el brazo libre, apoyando la palma de su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y unió sus pelvis, dejando que ella notara la semierección que pujaba contra sus pantalones. Hermione jadeó sobre su boca y una media sonrisa se pintó en la cara de Draco — Pero no me gusta compartir.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, ofendida por la insinuación y se tensó entre sus brazos, su cuerpo, traidor y egoísta, no parecía capaz de asimilar las claras y concisas órdenes que su cerebro le enviaba y, en lugar de luchar contra el agarre, se retorcía y humedecía con vergonzosa rapidez.

— No me gusta lo que insinúas, Malfoy — Murmuró entre dientes fulminándole con la mirada — Harry y yo solo somos amigos.

— ¿Y la comadreja?

— ¿Ronald? — Gruñó intentando zafarse — ¡Suéltame estúpido! Sabes de sobra que no tengo nada con nadie ¿A qué viene esto?

Draco se mordió la lengua para no mencionar el nombre de Nott y agachó la cabeza para rozar sus labios al hablar.

— Yo no soy _nadie _y si lo tienes, tienes algo conmigo — Su voz sonó densa, susurrando sobre su boca — No lo olvides.

Como si pudiera, pensó ella bebiendo de su aliento.

La mochila cayó de sus dedos laxos, que no tardaron en aferrarse a la camisa de él, en el mismo instante en que la boca de Malfoy se cernía sobre la suya en un avasallador beso.

Los párpados de Hermione se cerraron al sentir el estremecedor contacto y se rindió al momento. Sus lenguas se enredaron en el instante en que Draco se abrió paso en la cueva húmeda de su boca, no fue suave, ni siquiera cuidadoso. Era un beso que hablaba de dominio, de control. La poseyó con insolencia, sin pedir permiso, haciéndole el amor con sus labios, sus dientes y su lengua.

La devoró, degustando hasta el último rincón, bebiendo de su misma esencia, saboreándola, apreciando el tacto suave de las paredes internas de aquella,cueva que encerraba placeres prohibidos de los que pensaba disfrutar muy pronto. La mano que no sujetaba aquel punto extremo en el que la espalda pierde su nombre, ascendió hasta su cuello, acarició con el dorso la piel suave del lateral, deleitándose con el latido de su corazón, que sentía bombear con fuerza inusitada en su carótida.

Ella gimió cuando la palma de él se apoyó en su garganta y sus dedos se flexionaron abarcándola. Echó con cuidado su cabeza hacia atrás y rompió el beso, lamiendo sus labios. Dio un mordisco al inferior, enrojeciéndolo aún más y dejó que la punta húmeda de su lengua dibujara un serpenteante camino por su mandíbula, su cuello y su clavícula.

Los dedos de ella apuñaban sus cabellos platinados, empujando su cabeza hacia el hueco de su hombro mientras suspiraba entre jadeos.

— Cuando estés allí recuerda esto — Ordenó separándose de su tembloroso cuerpo — Mañana — dijo mirándola a los ojos con sus pupilas tan dilatadas que el gris estaba casi engullido por ellas — Mañana serás mía.

Se dio media vuelta y ascendió a su dormitorio sin volver la vista atrás. Hermione se rozó los labios con las puntas de sus dedos y se maldijo por tener la fuerza de voluntad de un ladrillo cuando la tocaba. La falta de experiencia, se dijo, era una mala cosa.

Con un suspiro de frustración agarró de nuevo su mochila, garabateó unas líneas en un trozo de pergamino, ya que gracias a su extraña conversación con Malfoy recordó que debía avisar a sus amigos para que no se extrañaran por su ausencia y salió con rapidez de la torre.

Caminó hacia el despacho de MacGonagall y cuando llegó se encontró a Ginny ya allí, sentada frente a la gárgola con la mirada perdida.

— No pareces muy contenta — Dijo la castaña sobresaltando a su amiga y sentándose a su lado.

— ¡Hermione! — Se llevó una mano al pecho y la miró con ceño — Me asustaste.

— Pensé que tenías ganas de ver a Harry

— Claro que sí. Le echo mucho de menos.

Hermione miró a la pelirroja de reojo y se mordió el labio inferior. No dudaba de sus palabras pero sabía que algo le ocurría aunque no parecía dispuesta a hablar de ello. Era extraño, normalmente Ginny no acorazaba sus sentimientos, solía ser brutalmente sincera en cuanto a todo y rara vez se guardaba las cosas para sí misma, aunque en ese momento parecía ocultar celosamente el motivo de su casi palpable desazón.

— Ya casi es la hora — se lavantó sacudiéndose los pantalones y olvidando por el momento la conversación. Vamos — Ayudó a Ginny y a levantarse y ambas se acercaron a la estatua en el mismo instante en que Luna llegaba dando pequeños saltitos y sonriendo.

— Hola Hermione, hola Ginny.

— Hola Luna — Contestaron ambas.

— _Tempus Mutare —_Hermione dijo la contraseña y las escaleras se alzaron ante ellas.

— ¡Esperad! — Neville apareció corriendo por el otro lado del corredor.

Subieron con la compañía de la dificultosa respiración del Gryffindor hasta la puerta del despacho.

— Adelante.

La voz de la directora les invitó a pasar y cuando atravesaron el dintel pudieron verla al lado de la chimenea mirándoles con obvia molestia.

— Vamos, no tengo todo el día — Les dijo con severidad pese a que sus ojos brillaban — agarren los polvos y váyanse ya. El señor Potter está ligeramente alterado por su llegada.

Hermione sonrió leyendo entre líneas. Harry habría usado la red flú para hablar con MacGonagall seguramente más de cuatro veces en los últimos cinco minutos.

Luna y Neville se acercaron agarrando los polvos y desapareciendo sin más. Mientras Ginny hacía lo mismo visiblemente más nerviosa, Hermione fue hasta la ex jefa de su Casa y le tendió el trozo de pergamino.

— ¿Podría hacer llegar esto a Blaise Zabinni y a Theodore Nott? No he podido avisarles de mi ausencia y temo que se preocupen si no me encuentran en el castillo.

La bruja asintió y le tendió el cuenco con los polvos.

Hermione tomó un buen puñado, entró en la chimenea y los lanzó a sus pies pronunciando con claridad.

— Grimmauld Place número 12

Unas llamas verdes la envolvieron llevándola hacia sus amigos.

— ¡Ginny!

Harry dejó de golpear la espalda de Neville en cuanto la chimenea volvió a brillar y no pudo contenerse cuando la cabellera pelirroja de su novia apareció en ella.

La miró bebiendo de su imagen como un sediento en un oasis, saciando la sed de ella que había acumulado en todos esos días en que la tuvo lejos.

La extrañaba. Dios, cuanto la echaba de menos. No fue consciente hasta que no la tuvo frente a sí y ella le miró. Aquellos ojos marrones se enterraban en su alma y le traspasaban haciéndole recordar aquel sueño en el que ella era su vida, su mundo, su esposa... Deseaba fervientemente que fuera una visión de lo que le esperaba en el futuro... Obviando la parte de Voldemort, por supuesto.

Fue hacia ella y la abrazó, enterrando la cara en su cuello y aspirando aquel olor a cerezas que tanto añoraba. Sintió los brazos de Ginny rodear su cuello y la elevó del suelo apretándola contra su pecho.

— Te he echado de menos — Susurró sobre su oído, besando la piel de detrás de su oreja.

Ella se echó hacia atrás en sus brazos, deslizando las manos por sus mejillas y le miró a los ojos sonriendo.

— Yo también a ti Harry — Frunció el ceño pasando la yema del pulgar bajo su ojo derecho donde él sabía, estaban las marcas violáceas que originaban sus noches de desvelo — pareces cansado.

— Demasiadas horas sin dormir — dijo con un encogimiento de hombros antes de acercarse para besar su boca entreabierta.

Ginny correspondió al beso cerrando los ojos y embebiendose del olor de Harry, del tacto de sus ásperas mejillas y el sabor de sus labios, que se amoldaban a los suyos a la perfección. La lengua del moreno se adentró en su oscura concavidad, buscando la de ella que salió rauda a su encuentro enredándose juntas en una improvisada danza húmeda y audaz.

— ¡Aaaggg! — Ron golpeó la espalda de su amigo y les hizo separarse con muy poca sutileza — Un respeto a los demás — dijo con falso enfado agarrando a su hermana para darle un beso.

La chimenea volvió a brillar y Hermione salió con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Harry! — corrió hacia su amigo que abrió los brazos para recibirla y se colgó de él abrazándole con fuerza — ¡Oh Harry te echo de menos! — Él rió medio ahogado por su amiga — Nada es lo mismo...

— ¡Hermione! - Ron se unió al abrazo.

— ¡Ronald! — La castaña gritó cuando se sintió apartada del moreno y elevada por los aires. Ron giró con ella mareándola antes de bajarla al suelo y sonreír como un bobo. — Nada es igual sin vosotros — dijo mirándoles con tristeza y agarrando sus manos — Os extraño terriblemente.

— Vamos, cuéntanoslo todo. Tenemos tiempo hasta que empiece la reunión.

Los tres amigos se fueron aferrándose las manos hasta la sala de estar. Desde la puerta Harry se giró para mirar a Ginny y tenderle la mano, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Ellos dos tendrían toda la noche, aquel momento era del trío dorado y la pelirroja sabía que necesitaban estar juntos los tres.

Harry sonrió entendiendo su mirada y asintió guiñándole un ojo mientras entraba con Ron y Hermione a la habitación.

Luna les miraba sonriendo.

— Es bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambiarán — Dijo enigmática, y se giró camino a la cocina — Me pregunto si Harry tendrá algo de pudding.

...

Tras ponerles al día de _casi todo _lo que pasaba en Hogwarts, el silencio cayó sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué está pasando chicos?

Hermione pasó la vista de Harry, que se sentaba en una silla frente a ella, a Ron que estaba en el suelo jugueteando con su varita, frente a la chimenea apagada, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá en el que ella se encontraba.

— _Incendio _— El pelirrojo apuntó a las ascuas que había dentro de la mole de piedra y éstas prendieron, crujiendo y chispeando rápidamente, elevándose y calentando la gélida sala — Sí Harry ¿Qué ocurre?

El moreno suspiró. Eran temas que iban a hablar en la reunión, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba comentarlo antes con Hermione y Ron, precisaba sus consejos, su apoyo… era increíble cómo estaban vinculados pese al modo en que sus caminos se habían separado. Daba igual que cada uno hubiera elegido un rumbo distinto, no importaba que no compartieran sus días en Hogwarts, que cada quien tuviera sus propias prioridades y sus propios problemas, seguían siendo los tres, como siempre, el trío de oro.

Sonrió mirando a sus amigos porque sabía que, pasara lo que pasara en sus vidas, por mucho que pudieran pelear, gritarse, enfadarse o diferir en todo, se querían. Siempre serían hermanos, siempre estarían los tres frente al mundo, si hacía falta.

Suspiró y frotó inconscientemente su cicatriz. Hermione se tensó contemplando el gesto y se incorporó asustada.

— ¿Te duele Harry?

El aludido observó a su amiga, con los puños apretados, los labios pálidos… y parpadeó confundido.

— ¿Qué? Oh… no, no Hermione — dejó de acariciarse la frente y se colocó las gafas tragando saliva — Tranquila.

Por un momento había olvidado la facilidad con que ella le leía. Para aquella bruja inquisitiva y perspicaz él parecía ser un libro abierto. Sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

— Te extrañé, Hermione.

Ella le regaló una enorme sonrisa, se levantó sentándose en el brazo del sillón en el que él estaba y se recargó contra su hombro en silencio.

Ambos recordaban el tiempo que habían pasado huyendo juntos, nómadas en tierras hostiles, alimentándose de esperanzas cada vez más débiles, luchando contra el reloj que les acercaba, inalterable, a la última batalla. Aterrados, esperando una iluminación que parecía que jamás llegaría… incompletos hasta que Ron regregró…

El pelirrojo les miró con media sonrisa y rodó los ojos sin dejar de jugar con la varita, dibujando formas en las llamas.

— Vamos, empiezo a empalagarme chicos…

— ¡Ronald!

Hermione fingiéndose ofendida le tiró un cojín a la cabeza y él se lo devolvió sin ninguna delicadeza, acertándole en plena cara. Harry la sujetó por la cintura evitando que la castaña cayera al suelo de espaldas.

_Oh Oh,_ pensó. _Ahí van._

— ¡Eres un bruto Ronald Weasley!

— Tú empezaste.

— ¡Yo no te ataqué!

— Me lo tiraste a la cabeza — Dijo con una mueca entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Jugando! — Ella resopló fulminándole con la mirada — ¡Tú me lo has lanzado como si fuera una bludger!

— Exageras — puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a dibujar figuras entre las llamas, ignorando los murmullos ofendidos de su amiga.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Definitivamente te echábamos de menos.

Los tres se miraron y se echaron a reír, compartiendo el momento de complicidad.

— Hay problemas — Dijo Harry rompiendo la burbuja atemporal en la que se encontraban.

…..

Draco caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando tranquilamente. Cada vez pasaba más tiempo solo, no soportaba la compañía de Goyle, quien desde la muerte de Crabbe era aún más callado y se pasaba el día sumido en su alelado mundo.

Astoria era cada vez más insistente, no perdía oportunidad de colgarse de su cuello. Draco no era imbécil, sabía que ella trataba de conseguir que la metiera en su cama, buscando el modo de obligarle a cumplir el acuerdo de matrimonio que habían pactado sus familias. No parecía darse cuenta de que él no tenía pensamiento de romper el acuerdo, ella era una hermosa chica, que sería una preciosa mujer, algo hueca, pero no necesitaba que pensara demasiado, si no que luciera bien colgada de su brazo. Era de sangre pura, no estaba emparentada con su familia y además provenía de una familia no ligada a los mortífagos, algo que, sin duda sería beneficioso para él.

Pero por ahora era una cría, su cuerpo no le subyugaba del modo en que lo hacía el de la _sabelotodo, _su sangre no hervía con ella del modo en que lo hacía con Granger, no le hormigueaban las manos por el ansía de acariciarla, no le salivaba la boca en su deseo de saborearla, de devorarla…

Definitivamente Astoria no desataba su pasión animal hasta el punto de hacerle perder la cordura. Ella no le convertía en un revoltijo de hormonas ansiosas, no despertaba aquellos instintos bárbaros que no reconocía en él… Un Malfoy era frío, astuto y mental. No se dejaba arrastrar por la sangre caliente, ni perdía la cabeza por una mujer, mucho menos por una hija de _muggles._Si, ciertamente Astoria sería perfecta, más adelante.

No se mentiría a sí mismo, lo cierto era que a Draco el tema de la pureza le importaba una mierda, pero por más que ansiara el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, no uniría su nombre públicamente al de ella. La tendría, sí. Y la tomaría tantas veces como pudiera hasta que saciara su apetito, hasta que se cansara de poseerla una y otra vez. Entonces, solo entonces, estaría curado de aquella adicción que Granger empezaba a suponerle y podría dejarla ir.

Dobló la esquina, sumido en sus reflexiones y chocó con otro alumno que iba hacia él igualmente perdido en sus divagaciones propias.

— Nott — Siseó el rubio mirando a su compañero de casa con una mueca sardónica

— Malfoy.

— Vaya, ahora que Granger se ha ido pareces algo abatido — Chasqueó la lengua sacudiendo la cabeza — Pareces demasiado interesado por confraternizar con los leones Theodore. Deberías cuidar más tus relaciones.

— Podría decir lo mismo Malfoy — Theo le miró con ojos gélidos y rostro imperturbable — No creo que quieras ser relacionado con una _hija de muggles —_ Añadió con una falsa sonrisa — Ya no eres el Príncipe de Slytherin, por más que quieras aparentar que eso no ha cambiado. Los Malfoy no sois nada en el nuevo orden. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé… todos lo saben pese a que la sociedad clasista en la que pretendéis continuar moviendo vuestros hilos, lo obvie. Dentro de poco no seréis más que un círculo cerrado y pasado de moda que perecerá ahorcado por sus mismas limitaciones.

— Vaya Theo, esa sociedad de la que hablas siempre ha sido la tuya.

— Te equivocas Malfoy. Fue la de mi padre, ese que por suerte se pudre en Azkaban y no puede controlarme un solo segundo más. Yo dirijo mi vida ahora.

— ¿Y crees que ella forma parte de esa vida Nott — Dijo endureciendo la mirada. Quería lanzarse un _crucio _por imbécil, sabía que estaba actuando de forma ilógica, marcando territorio, arriesgándose a descubrirlo todo solo por orgullo. Pero no podía evitarlo — ¿Acaso esperas tenerla?

Theo entrecerró los ojos, clavando su mirada profunda e insondable en los orbes grises e impenetrables de aquel que fue, en cierto modo, si no su amigo si algo parecido en el pasado. Ojalá supiera _Legeremancia, _pensó Theo incapaz de ver más allá de la fría indeferencia del rubio.

— Sí.

Draco estuvo a punto de gruñir.

— Siéntate a esperar entonces — Dijo sin poder contenerse.

— Oh, la paciencia es una gran virtud que desconoces, Malfoy.

Asintió en muda despedida, con una irónica sonrisa, mientras arqueaba una ceja divertido.

Era curioso, pensó el castaño cuando se alejaba hacia las mazmorras. Que Blaise y Malfoy hubieran llegado a la misma conclusión y, contrariamente a lo que todos parecían pensar, él no estaba enamorado de Hermione. La quería, sí. Ella había sido una gran revelación, había encontrado su amistad como un bálsamo para su alma, era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, valiente e inteligente, una digna compañera. Pero no la amaba, de hecho ni siquiera sabía si alguien como él era capaz de profesar aquel sentimiento, aunque sí estaba más que dispuesto a comprobarlo con ella. Era todo lo que podía esperar de una mujer y despertaba sus instintos protectores de un modo sorprendente. Había tomado la decisión aquel verano, iba a intentar conquistarla, comprobaría si era capaz de enamorarse y enamorarla, si era capaz de amar o si estaba condenado a terminar siendo un ser frío e insensible como el cabrón que le engendró. Aunque no había contado con el pequeño detalle de Draco Malfoy. No solo el hecho de que compartiera con el rubio la torre en lugar de con él, si no que su ex amigo se hubiera fijado justamente ahora en Hermione. ¿Quién podría imaginar algo así? Todos sabían de la enemistad que les había unido durante siete años, por no hablar del asco que Malfoy sentía por los hijos de _muggles._ Si, ciertamente la guerra había cambiado a todos, los años, la madurez… Las cosas ya no eran como solían ser apenas un par de años atrás. Aún así era cuanto menos raro pensar que el que otrora fuera el príncipe de las serpientes, ex - mortífago declarado podría sentir algún tipo de interés por la mejor amiga de Potter.

Ante todo él era amigo de la castaña y estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara, sabía, su cerebro lógico y cuadriculado tenía la absoluta certeza, de que llegaría su momento si sabía esperar.

Un buen estratega no apuraba su maniobra, acechaba hasta encontrar el instante preciso para mover ficha.

Y Theordore Nott era un maestro de la estrategia.

* * *

**Luna White 29:** Creo que la adolescencia es así ¿No? Inseguridades, dudas, problemas sin respuestas…

**Manu Rocha:** Me encanta que te encante el modo de llevarla ;) (A dormir más!)

**Azu23blood:** Espero seguir picándote, es ahí donde está la gracia! xD Besos!

**Niinnath:** jajajaja dios, a mi definitivamente no me recordó a eso o hubiera elegido otro nombre! xD No mueras de desesperación, que ya la continúo y aquí hay algo más de dramion.

**Emma Felton:** Gracias! Me alegro que te guste ^^ poco a poco, claro que habrá más, a fin de cuentas la historia es de ellos, solo que engloba más cosas ;)

**Mariapotter2002:** De nada nuevamente guapísima, un cocker que precioso, me encanta esa raza, son super tiernos. Espero que esté genial y se porte bien, no muerda demasiados muebles! Jajaja Así me pasa a mi, me gusta la relación Ginny/Blaise, pero adoro a Harry… Besos!

**BlueJoy:** Ni yo misma lo sé! Tengo más indecisión que la propia pelirroja jajajaj

Gracias a todas!


	15. La reunión

Hola chicas!

Lo primero avisaros que el capítulo es un poco más largo que otros, creo. Eso sí, no esperéis nada de dramion aquí, os aviso desde ya.

Os lo compensaré en los próximos capítulos, no os preocupéis, pero creo que este es necesario así para la historia.

Aunque no hay ni pizca de Dramion se lo voy a dedicar a **Nurf**, a **Manu Rocha**, **BlueJoy**, **Caroone**, **mariapotter, olibe **y **Luna White 29** porque siempre tienen desde el principio una palabra de ánimo para que continúe. A **Adarae **por su ayuda en algún dedazo y sus opiniones.

A ti **Nurf** te debo una secuela de un sábado cualquiera aunque me tardaré un poquito!

A las que se han ido incorporando después, miles de gracias enormes por seguir la historia.

Aviso que apenas le he dado un repaso tras escribirlo pero estoy algo saturada y aunque lo vuelva a leer creo que no vere dedazos ni fallos así que si viera algo más adelante lo editaré.

Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura ;)

Besos y saludos.

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK R, solo la trama de esta historia y algún OC de por aquí es mío xD

* * *

_Capitulo 14 _

_La reunión_

Zabinni estaba frente a la chimenea de su Sala Común, aún con la nota que había mandado Hermione en la mano.

Ella se había ido.

Pasó los dedos por los mechones de su pelo en un gesto mezcla de frustración y cansancio.

¡Pues claro que se había ido! ¿Qué esperaba? Ella era la novia de Potter, todo el jodido mundo mágico lo sabía, ¡él lo sabía! Solo a un necio con ansias suicidas se le ocurriría mezclarse con ella.

Resopló golpeando con el puño cerrado el brazo del sillón. ¿Qué mierda estaba mal con él? No se había visto venir esto, es decir no se conocían _tan _bien, era absurdo sentir esta vorágine de sensaciones, pensó tocándose el pecho, por alguien a quien ni siquiera había besado.

Abstinencia, no podía ser otra cosa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una chica complaciente entre sus brazos y aquello estaba pasándole factura. Además no iba a quedarse compadeciéndose de sí mismo mientras la pelirroja seguía su vida tan felizmente. Nada había cambiado en realidad, la Hufflepuff de grandes… ojos, Davnia, por fin había recordado su nombre, sería un hermoso remedio a sus problemas.

Con una sonrisa torcida se levantó dispuesto a darse una ducha y buscar a la joven. No pensaba pasar solo aquella noche.

― No sé quien es ella, pero creo que debería echarse a temblar.

Blaise sonrió al oír la voz de su amigo y le tendió la carta con un guiño

― Crees bien Theo ― Golpeó su brazo de camino a la habitación ― Presiento que hoy será una noche excelente.

Nott sacudió la cabeza, Blaise nunca cambiaría. Desplegó el pergamino y la letra pulcra y elegante de Hermione apareció ante sus ojos, pidiéndoles que no se preocuparan, que había ido con Luna, Neville y Ginny a casa de Harry y que regresaría al día siguiente.

Algo ocurría. Si Potter les había reunido en su casa no sería para hacer una fiesta de pijamas, además el hecho de que, por mayores de edad que fueran, hubieran salido de Hogwarts todos ellos, con el consentimiento de MacGonagall, le hacía pensar que era algo grave. Lanzó la carta al fuego y se sentó en el hueco que Blaise había dejado libre, contemplando las llamas que danzaban sinuosas creando sombras en la estancia. Era absurdo perder el tiempo preocupándose y lo sabía, tendría que esperar al día siguiente para saber que estaba sucediendo, de modo que lo mejor que podía hacer, viendo que Zabinni no sería de utilidad alguna ese día, era recabar toda la información posible sobre Maidlow antes de la próxima reunión.

…..

Draco se sentó a la mesa, al lado de Goyle que desmigaba distraídamente un trozo de pan con la mirada perdida en algún punto del Gran Comedor.

— Hola Draco

La voz de Astoria ronroneó en su oído y sintió como su aliento cálido cosquilleaba su piel. Al contrario de lo que la joven pretendía, el contacto le resultó molesto y en respuesta, levantó el hombro, como si tratara de espantar a un insecto fastidioso.

— Astoria — Dijo con sequedad acompañando su brusco saludo con un gesto adusto.

La chica le miró entre dolida y ofendida antes de sentarse a su lado con aplomo, haciendo gala de sus impecables modales.

—Pensaba que tal vez quisieras compañía — Pese a que hablaba con absoluta corrección, había deslizado la mano por el muslo de Draco, dibujando círculos ascendentes sobre la tela del pantalón.

Él aferró su muñeca cuando las yemas de sus dedos se acercaban peligrosamente a su entrepierna y la apartó, respondiendo con igual educación aunque cortante.

— Pensaste mal.

Se sirvió un poco de puré de patatas y un filete mientras Astoria resoplaba y se giraba hacia Adelaide Murton, una chica bonita de enormes ojos oscuros y piel muy pálida que siempre estaba con ella.

— ¿Cómo llevas el trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? — Escuchó preguntar a Astoria

— Lo terminé esta mañana cuando fui a la biblioteca. Aún no he empezado con el de Herbología — la chica suspiró pesadamente — Odio tener que escribir sobre plantas inútiles.

Greengrass rió echando un poco de puré en su plato.

— Te ayudaré con Herbología si me ayudas con el trabajo de Maidlow.

Draco dejó de prestar atención a las jóvenes Slytherins y miró de reojo la mesa de los profesores, desde la que el tal Byron parecía no quitar los ojos de encima a Astoria.

El rubio arqueó la ceja discretamente y cargó su tenedor con un poco de puré.

Era joven pero definitivamente Greengrass era demasiado pequeña para él. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, decidiendo que le importaban una mierda los gustos del nuevo profesor y se llevó el tenedor a los labios disfrutando de la forma en la que el sabroso puré se deshacía en su boca.

Recordó lo que Granger le había dicho del tal Maidlow. Había sido un Slytherin y Potter parecía desconfiar de él. Si bien aquello no era ninguna novedad, el cuatro ojos parecía tener un innato sexto sentido que no iba a desmerecerle. Además Draco no era ningún idiota y una parte de él veía algo extraño en aquel individuo.

— ¿Qué os parece el nuevo profesor?

Dejó caer la pregunta como si no tuviera importancia, cualquiera pensaría que solo trataba de darles conversación. Si Zabinni o Parkinson hubieran estado allí, habrían podido decir a las chicas que Draco Malfoy jamás hablaba por hablar y que todo tenía siempre una intención. Pero ellos no estaban y Astoria, deseosa de llamar su atención solo sonrió ampliamente, dispuesta a conversar con él.

— Es muy guapo — Dijo pícara, sin duda alguna tratando de buscar una reacción por parte del rubio que la ignoró por completo.

— Me gustan sus clases — Adelaide miró Maidlow y se sonrojó ligeramente al ver que el profesor tenía la atención fija en ellos — Es serio y duro, dicen que no es un auror que respete las normas — bajó el tono de voz y clavó sus ojos oscuros e insondables en Draco — Le comparan con ojo loco Moody, al parecer él también se saltaba las reglas a menudo.

Astoria frunció el ceño de forma encantadora.

— ¿Moody?

— Ahá — Su amiga asintió — Alastor Moody fue nuestro profesor en segundo curso ¿Recuerdas?

Greengrass asintió distraídamente

— No sabía que era un auror.

Murton resopló

— Astoria todo el mundo sabe eso.

La chica solo se encogió de hombros

— No es una asignatura que me guste demasiado Ade.

Ella arrugó el ceño algo resentida, pero no dijo nada. Draco se dio cuenta de que Astoria no parecía interesada en temas como la segunda Guerra Mágica o los problemas que había habido en los últimos años. Era un chica normal de dieciséis años que solo pensaba en divertirse y vivir su adolescencia plenamente.

Era mejor que así fuera, pensó con una sonrisa, lo cierto es que él hubiera deseado poder hacer lo mismo, en cambio a los dieciséis años se había visto obligado a aceptar la Marca, reclutado por el Señor Tenebroso para defender y luchar por unos principios y una gloria que no eran para él.

Definitivamente esperaba que la pequeña de las Greengrass pudiera vivir en ese mundo apartado de las guerras y los conflictos, de la muerte y el miedo. Si iba a ser la madre de sus hijos y su futura esposa, prefería alguien que estuviera al margen de aquella etapa oscura.

Suspiró prestando mayor atención a Murton.

— ¿Por qué dejaría entonces el cuerpo de aurores?

— Mi padre dice que no lo ha dejado, solo le aconsejaron tomarse un tiempo — bajó el tono de voz — Yo creo que tiene que ver con las detenciones que hubo este verano, sus técnicas no son muy legales.

Draco iba a preguntarle por qué demonios sabía aquello, pero Astoria, a la que no le gustaba nada la atención que el rubio parecía dedicarle a su amiga, se levantó tirando del brazo de ella con brusquedad.

— Vamos Ade, tengo que pasar por la biblioteca antes de que la cierren.

Entre las quejas de la chica que no había terminado de cenar y los gruñidos de Greengrass, ambas abandonaron el comedor dejando a Malfoy perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Usó el _Imperio _para conseguir información de los mortífagos a los que detuvieron en Rumanía hace un par de meses — Goyle habló en un susurro sin dejar de mirar al infinito.

— ¿Cómo? — Ni siquiera recordaba que aquel zopenco estaba a su lado.

— Al parecer no le tiembla la varita cuando se trata de conseguir sus propósitos — Gregory sonrió con malicia — Supongo que auror o no, no deja de ser un Slytherin. "_El bien mayor requiere sacrificios"_ — Al parecer es lo que alegó en su defensa.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Draco le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— El padre de Pansy fue uno de los que atraparon aquel día. El juicio fue a puerta cerrada pero ella estuvo allí.

Curioso, al parecer Gregory y Pansy se escribían… Extrañamente él no se había vuelto a preguntar que había sido de la chica que, durante años había estado pegada a él. Habían sido amigos, a veces algo más, dependiendo de las circunstancias. Pero tras su corta estancia en Azkaban, Draco había roto con todo. Se había convertido en traidor para unos, desertor para otros… Pese al modo en que seguía pavoneándose por los pasillos con aquel aire de _soy el rey del mundo_, sabía que sus compañeros de casa le consideraban una rata traidora y los demás seguían viendo en él al mortífago que ayudó a matar a Dumbledore.

Tenía razón Granger, él estaba en tierra de nadie. Pero ¿Qué importaba? Al menos estaba vivo y libre. Aquello era más de lo que muchos podían decir, además acarreaba experiencias que no estaba dispuesto a revivir.

— Hasta mañana Goyle.

Se levantó despidiéndose con un cabeceo y salió del comedor rumbo a su torre, intentando deshacerse de todos aquellos recuerdos.

Cuando se casara con Astoria y pasaran unos años, la sociedad olvidaría. Los de su clase eran así. Pronto la pureza de su sangre y su dinero pesarían más que haber desertado de las filas de los mortífagos. El apellido Malfoy volvería a ser lo que fue, porque con el Señor Tenebroso muerto solo quedaba esperar a que las aguas volvieran a su cauce. Al menos aquello decían sus padres. A Draco no le preocupaba demasiado, no en aquellos momentos en los que solo tenía en mente arrastrar hasta su cama a una pequeña bruja de ojos castaños, fuera o no una sangre sucia.

…..

— ¿Una hija? — Ronald parpadeó con los ojos tan abiertos como Luna — No puede ser — Se llevó las manos al pelo y lo revolvió inconscientemente — Ninguna hija de esa loca puede ser algo bueno.

— Eso es injusto Ronald — Dijo automáticamente Hermione devolviéndole el papela a Harry, aunque no podía evitar estar de acuerdo en cierto modo con él. — ¿Y quién es Ivanka Ivanov?

— No lo sé — Harry se frotó el puente de la nariz y suspiró cansado — Todo lo que me dijo Kingsley es que Ivanka fue una inefable.

— ¿Fue?

— No me dijo nada más. Espero que en la reunión de hoy nos lo aclare

Hermione se mordió el labio pensativa

— Tal vez pueda subir a la biblioteca y buscar algo

Ron puso los ojos en blanco

— Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza mirando a su amiga.

— Después. La reunión está a punto de empezar

Las voces de los gemelos se oían tras la puerta cerrada.

— ¿Acaso os habéis olvidado de invitarnos a la fiesta? — Dijo Fred abriendo con brusquedad.

— En la otra habitación todos son unos muermos — Agregó su hermano.

— ¡George!

— ¡Auch! — Se encogió cuando sintió la colleja de su madre que trataba de colarse entre sus hijos para asomarse — Chicos es la hora.

Hermione se levantó y parpadeó con rapidez mirando a Fred. Ahora los gemelos eran fácilmente reconocibles y no solo por las orejas. Él se veía ojeroso, pálido y cansado… pero vivo y más sonriente que la última vez que le vio, pensó la castaña lanzándose hacia él como había hecho con Harry.

— ¡Fred!

El muchacho la recibió sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a su hermano la levantó del suelo.

— Nada como una horrible cara para atraer a una chica guapa a mis brazos.

— No te fíes Hermione — Dijo Ron pasando a su lado — Solo intenta darte pena.

Todos rieron y se dirigieron a la cocina donde esperaba el resto de la Orden.

Si se sorprendieron al encontrar a Aberforth sentado junto a Arthur Weasley y Hestia Jones bebiendo tranquilamente una cerveza de mantequilla, nadie dijo una palabra al respecto y saludaron con sonrisas y miradas brillantes que enmascaraban la preocupación que todos sentían.

— Hola Aberfoth — Bill puso la mano sobre su hombro con un ligero apretón antes de tomar asiento al lado de su padre y Fleur.

— Joven Potter — Dijo aquel anciano que tanto les recordaba al viejo fundador de la Orden, tras saludar a todos — Por algún lado hay que empezar, tal vez ¿Por contarnos el motivo de esta inesperada reunión?

Harry carraspeó incómodo y miró a Kingsley

— Tú eres el ministro de magia — su voz sonaba divertida y el aludido solo rió golpeando al chico en el hombro — Deberías tomar la palabra.

— Aquí no Harry — Respondió él — Aquí la palabra es tuya.

El moreno suspiró.

— Creo que lo primero es preguntar a Ginny, Percy, Neville y Luna si están dispuestos a ser parte activa de la Orden. — Impidió con una mano que cualquiera de ellos respondiera y continuó — Sé que lo estáis, es un mero formalismo, pero es necesario.

Los cuatro asintieron solemnemente.

— Charlie, Lee Jordan y Oliver Wood no pueden estar aquí hoy, pero ayudarán en todo lo que puedan, contamos con ellos, así como con MacGonagall y Hagrid pese a su ausencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Harry? — Molly se levantó y apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico. Empezaban a asustarse, no en vano apenas habían pasado unos meses de la caída de Voldemort.

— He recibido una carta de Viktor Krum — dijo tras una leve vacilación.

— Ahora es profesor en Durmstrang ¿No? — Preguntó George lanzando una gragea Bertie Botts de color rojo al aire para atraparla con la boca — Aaaagh — Puso cara de asco y bebió un largo trago de su cerveza de mantequilla — Odio la remolacha — le dijo a su hermano.

— Si, enseña Artes Oscuras — Acotó Kingsley.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? — Espetó Fred.

George brindó consigo mismo con su cerveza.

— Seeee , el bruto de Krum profesor…

— De Artes Oscuras nada menos — Continuó Fred una vez más.

— Y todo por tener la suerte de ser un _As… _

— Con el Plumpton Pass — terminaron ambos

Harry se atragantó con su bebida y Ron sonrió malicioso escondiendo su rostro sonriente tras el vaso.

— ¡Chicos! — Fleur y Hermione saltaron a la vez defendiendo a Viktor.

— No es un bruto — Soltó Hermione.

— Vigtor fue un gran campgeon del Togneo.

— Es muy listo, solo algo tímido y malo con en inglés — volvió a decir la leona.

Ron frunció el ceño mirando a su amiga

— Eso lo dices porque era tu novio — Dijo con resentimiento.

Hermione enrojeció y fulminó a Ginny con la mirada. Ella solo sonrió radiante para mayor vergüenza de la castaña.

— ¿Fuisteis novios de verdad? — Preguntó Luna con su voz infantil contemplando a Hermione con curiosidad — Recuerdo cuando te llevó al baile — añadió con voz soñadora — Hacíais una bonita pareja.

— Menudo baile de Navidad — Dijo Neville sonriendo con cariño a Ginny — Bailamos toda la noche.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada

— ¡Fuimos los últimos en dejar el Salón!

Los gemelos y Ron se unieron a la conversación, recordando aquel año y el modo en que Harry enfrentó al Cola Cuerno Húngaro.

Hermione fijó sus ojos en el moreno y supo, sin necesidad de palabras que él estaba recordando que aquel fue, en cierto modo, el punto de partida. Él no estaba pensando en el baile, ni en el dragón, o los Grindylows. Harry estaba acordándose del modo en que Cedric murió, la forma en la que tuvo que traerlo de vuelta a casa y como se enfrentó a Voldemort tras su regreso…

El moreno la miró y sonrió con tristeza encontrando en los ojos castaños de su amiga la complicidad y la comprensión de siempre. No les hacían falta palabras después de tanto tiempo.

Kingsley carraspeó llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— Chicos, está bien esto de reunirnos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla y recordar viejos tiempos, pero me temo que el tiempo apremia y hay asuntos demasiado importantes que tratar.

Con aquellas palabras la seriedad del momento recayó de nuevo sobre ellos y se quedaron en silencio, pasando la vista del primer ministro a Harry y viceversa.

Finalmente el niño que vivió fue quien tomó una vez más la palabra.

— Como os iba diciendo — miró a los gemelos con el ceño fruncido por haberle interrumpido antes y ellos solo sonrieron con burla — Viktor me dijo que habían desaparecido tres alumnos de séptimo en Durmstrang, hijos de mortífagos. Me contó que cogieron a Karkov — Shackelbolt asintió corroborando la historia — estaba bajo un _Imperius, _creen que se ha quedado algo ido — Miró de soslayo a Longbotton — Le sometieron a demasiados _Cruciatus. _Solo repetía que el objetivo estaba en Hogwarts y que Rumania no es seguro.

La señora Weasley se tensó ante aquellas palabras y no era para menos. Su hija pequeña cursando en Hogwarts y su hijo mayor trabajando en Rumanía.

— Charlie — Susurró.

— Charlie lo sabe — Dijo Harry mirando a Molly para tranquilizarla antes de seguir — Rabastan Lestrange fue visto en Sofía antes de la desaparición de Ivanka Ivanov.

Una exclamación general se extendió por los miembros más mayores de la Orden.

— ¿Ivanov?

Molly miró a Arthur, quien a su vez había clavado la vista en Kignsley.

— ¿Ivanka ha desaparecido? — Preguntó el señor Weasley.

— Si, creemos que fue Rabastan.

— ¿Pero por qué? — Hestia fruncía el ceño intentando comprender — Voldemort cayó, los mortífagos huyeron y el ministerio está dándoles caza. ¿Por qué un pelele como Rabastan iba a hacer algo así?

— No está siendo tan fácil atraparlos… Además hay algo más — dijo Harry pensando que aquel era un momento como otro cualquiera para soltar la bomba a bocajarro — Kingsley interrogó a Rodolphus Lestrange… y juró, bajo Veritaserum que Bellatrix tuvo una hija.

Las mismas miradas de asombro que habían tenido Ron y Hermione un rato antes se veían en todas las caras, ni uno solo de ellos se esperaba aquella noticia.

— ¿Quién es Ivanka Ivanov? — Preguntó Hermione una vez más viendo que todos parecían sumidos en el mismo estado de catatonia y que no parecían prontos a salir de él.

— Fue una de las mejores inefables que ha tenido el ministerio — Dijo Arthur — De joven fue novia de Karkarov, pero ella nunca tuvo la marca.

— No era una mortífaga — Añadió Molly — Nunca lo fue. Cuando salía con Karkarov eran apenas unos niños.

— Pero fue pareja de Rookwood durante un tiempo — Acotó el ministro — Eran compañeros, amigos y, hasta donde algunos sabemos… algo más.

— Augustus Rookwood era un maldito traidor — Dijo Hestia.

Y Harry recordó entonces aquella escena que vio en el pensadero de Albus Dumbledore, cuando Igor Karkarov acusó a Rookwood de pasar información del Ministerio a Voldemort.

— Después de lo que pasó — Siguió Molly — Ivanka dejó su puesto y regresó a Sofía. Nos escribíamos de cuando en cuando, sé que hasta hace unos años estuvo dando clase de Tranformaciones en Durmstrang, había retomado la relación que mantuvo con Karkarov tras reencontrarse en Bulgaria, cuando Igor desertó de los mortífagos. El año en que Voldemort regresó él se marchó y se escondió, pero no tardaron mucho en encontrarle, poco después de la fuga en masa de Azkaban le hallaron muerto con la Marca sobre él.

— ¿Y qué fue de Ivanka? — Preguntó Harry.

— Dejó el instituto y se recluyó en su casa, apenas salía. Me dijo que quería escribir un libro, pero nunca me contó nada más personal desde la muerte de Karkarov.

— ¿Por qué la querría Rabastan? — Preguntó ausentemente Hermione.

— No lo sabemos — Respondió Shackelbolt — Tal vez ni siquiera tenga algo que ver.

— No creo en las casualidades Kingsley — Aberforth se puso en pie y caminó hasta la chimenea — Tengo mucho en lo que pensar y un negocio que atender — Les miró con aquellos ojos entrecerrados y sabios que tan parecidos eran a los de su hermano — Tengan cuidado en Hogwarts — miró a Luna, Neville, Ginny y Hermione — Ya sabéis como salir de allí si hay problemas — continuó observando a Longbotton más fijamente — Hablaré con Minerva — Sacudió la cabeza mientras agarraba un puñado de polvos flú y murmuraba para sí mismo — Una hija, esto se nos escapó realmente.

Todos le vieron desaparecer, seguido minutos después por Hestia que, tras decirles que buscaría información con algunos de sus contactos búlgaros se apareció con un golpe de varita.

— ¿Pensaste lo de Maidlow? — Le preguntó el ministro a Harry

El moreno miró disimuladamente a su amiga que negó con discreción.

— No, aún no. Prefiero no precipitarme.

El hombre asintió y estrechó su mano.

— Nos vemos en el Ministerio Harry. A los demás, estaremos en contacto ante cualquier novedad.

Se marchó del mismo modo que Hestia.

— Nosotros nos vamos — dijo Fred

— No podemos dejar el negocio demasiado tiempo desatendido — Continuó George.

— Además ¡Estamos en expansión! — Siguió su gemelo guiñando un ojo a Harry — Señor inversor mañana le pasaremos un detallado informe.

Besaron a su madre a la vez en ambas mejillas y se marcharon por la chimenea juntos.

— Vamos Molly — Arthur agarró el brazo de su esposa y tendió el cuenco con los polvos — Buscaremos algo entre las cartas de Ivanka, cualquier cosa podría ser importante — Ella asintió despidiéndose de sus hijos y de los chicos — Tened mucho cuidado.

Bill y Fleur estrecharon manos y dieron abrazos antes de marcharse a casa y, cuando finalmente solo quedaron los chicos Harry se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

— El ED estará alerta Harry — Dijo Ginny sentándose en su regazo y agarrando su cuello.

Él la abrazó apoyando el rostro en su garganta, deleitándose en la forma en que sus dedos acariciaban los mechones de pelo que rozaban su nuca.

— Lo sé, sea lo que sea ese _objetivo_ en Hogwarts, es peligroso y tenéis que tener mucho cuidado.

— He estado pensando — Dijo Hermione — ¿El objetivo podría ser un ataque? — Miró a todos y les contó lo poco que sabía de Maidlow, así como lo raros que estaban algunos Slytherin y el modo en que hasta Malfoy desconfiaba de ellos.

— ¿Y si el objetivo fuera _alguien_? — Dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumido tras las palabras de Hermione — ¿Y si la hija de Bellatrix estuviera allí? Tal vez en realidad es a ella a la que están buscando.

Todos se miraron entre sí, incómodos y presos de un extraño sentimiento de incredulidad ¿Podría ser cierto? Y, de ser así ¿Quién era y por qué nadie lo había sabido nunca?

* * *

**Caroone: **Bueno, el pobre Theo también tenía cosas que decir ;) Creo que puede dar mucho juego!

**Niinnath:** No te mueras ok? Sé qué esperas ese reencuentro de Hermione y Draco, pero todo llegará! Pacienciaaaa. Luna es parte del fic. En realidad todos lo son, pero cada uno tendrá su momento. Sí, será importante y tendrá más peso en el futuro o, al menos es mi intención. Muchas gracias por tus palabras ;) Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando el fic!

**Nurf: **Hola! Ahhh. Creo que lo que en realidad trato de hacer ver es lo confundida que puede llegar a estar Ginny. Como dije creo que la adolescencia es una etapa en exceso difícil y complicada. Al crecer puede que lo veamos como una chorrada pero en ese momento para ella todo es un mundo y lo vive con todo lo que eso conlleva. Quiero intentar trasmitir celoso es delicioso de leer y de escribir! Jajaj además es un personaje con mucho fondo bajo mi punto de vista!

**Manu Rocha:** Ginny creo que echa de menos a Harry jajaja. Te entiendo. La noche es mi momento también! Pero pasa factura!.

**Gibelu: **Gracias! Me alegra que te guste! Espero que eso siga siendo así. Nott bajo mi visión de este pj en esta historia, es demasiado complicado así que sus sentimientos han de ser así también. Herméticos y frios porque al contrario que Draco que es explosivo con el carácter a él le encuentro más introvertido.

**Azu23blood: **Como le dije a Gibelu, creo que Nott no es de los que se enamora así como así, es más lógico, más cuadriculado… no descarto nada ;) hasta los más fríos pueden sorprender! Y Me gusta este Nott. Gracias!

**Mariapotter2002: **¿Qué tal tu cocker? xD Sé que te gustan pero en esta ocasión no ha habido dramion… lo avise! Jajaja Pero como dije habrá más, mucho más, básicamente porque me encanta escribirlas! Besos!

**Luli:** Todo del tirón! Bienvenida entonces! Aquí va un poco más! Eso espero, de verdad que espero que no sea apurado, trato de que todo siga un proceso fluido en la historia, algo coherente y que cuente como pasa todo poco a poco. No quiero contar todo rápido y dejarme los detalles… además pretendo que todos tengan su espacio en el fic! Gracias por tus palabras!

**BlueJoy: **Hola! Gracias! Ahhh Draco y sus celos a mi también me gustan jajaja Y Nott como dije allí arriba, creo que es un tio listo y frío, hubiera sido muy sencillo enamorarse sin más. Besos!

**AbylutisCM: **Gracias a ti! Me alegro que te guste esta y las demás! Espero que siga asi! ;)

A todos los que leéis este fic Gracias! Por seguirlo y por estar ahí!.


	16. Rendicion

Hola de nuevo.

Como os prometí traeros algo de dramion he decidido cumplir antes, mucho antes de tiempo. No creo que vuelva a actualizar hasta principios de la semana que viene, llega el finde y una tiene ganas de vegetar y disfrutar de las lecturas del trabajo de otras que también apetece ;)

Así que llego hoy, gracias a mi amiga Tony que, pese a no gustarle este fandom, sigue leyéndome cuando le ruego que lo haga y sé que aunque espera ansiosa el momento en que regrese a escribir otras cosas más de su agrado, echa un ojo a mis historias solo por ser yo. La tengo que querer!

Os aviso que contiene algo de lemon, así que quien no guste de ello puede saltarse el final y esperar a la próxima actualización.

Espero que os guste.

Besos y saludos

AJ

Disclamer: El mundo de HP pertenece a JK R. A mi solo la trama de esta historia.

* * *

_Capitulo 15_

_Rendición_

Era tarde cuando Harry y Ginny, bajo la atenta y furibunda mirada de Ron, se fueron a la habitación del primero, dejando al pelirrojo gruñendo maldiciones acerca de lo indecente que le parecía que su mejor amigo, se llevase así a su pequeña hermana bajo sus narices.

— Ya puedes respetarla, Harry

Le dijo a media voz mientras salían, mirándoles de soslayo, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y loa ojos entornados.

Ginny se giró fulminándolo con la mirada, pero Harry la empujó con suavidad hacia las escaleras y ella se dejó llevar, olvidándose del pesado de su hermano.

— Lo que hay que aguantar — murmuró.

Mientras, Neville cargaba a la dormida Luna para subirla silenciosamente hasta la habitación que la chica compartía con la castaña.

— Qué facilidad para dormir — Dijo Ron al ver que la Ravenclaw descansaba totalmente abandonada en sus brazos.

— Por suerte no pesa nada — Dijo Neville.

— Si llega a ser Bullstrode ahora tendrías una hernia

El pelirrojo se rió solo de su gracia y Hermione, que pasaba justo por detrás del sofá, le golpeó en la cabeza.

— Eso ha sido grosero Ronald Weasley.

Ron rodó los ojos y abrió los brazos para recibir en ellos a Hermione que se sentó a su lado, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. El la rodeó y la apretó contra sí sonriendo.

Miró la coronilla de aquella chica que había sido durante años su mejor amiga, a la que había visto crecer, convertirse en mujer delante de sus ojos. La primera que le había hecho sentir celos, rabia, amor. La primera chica que había conseguido acelerarle el pulso. Para él siempre sería eso, su primer amor, aquel amor idealizado y perfecto que le haría recordar sus años adolescentes con una sincera sonrisa. Y seguirían juntos, lo sabía. Eran familia y nada cambiaría eso jamás.

Además, contrariamente a lo que todos parecían pensar acerca de su nula empatía, Ron conocía a Hermione y a Harry tanto como a él mismo y sabía que ella tenía más de una cosa rondando por su mente hiperactiva.

— ¿Qué te preocupa?

Estuvo tentada, muy tentada en realidad, de contarle qué era exactamente lo que le preocupaba. Seguramente, si en lugar de Ron hubiese sido Harry, se lo hubiera dicho, sobre todo por la necesidad que tenía de desahogarse.

Pero no era Harry. Era Ron… Y Ron, celoso en extremo de los _suyos_ y rencoroso como él solo con los _enemigos, _no tenía demasiado desarrollado el don de la comprensión. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué no me preocupa? Eso sería más acertado. Aun tengo pesadillas — Dijo apretando su mano en un puño — Aún veo a Tonks y al profesor Lupin muertos junto a Colin… Aún puedo oler el humo y la sangre en cada pasillo… Os extraño, todo el castillo me resulta tétrico, carente de vida. Y ahora, que apenas tenemos que empezar a vivir de nuevo, ocurre esto ¿Qué está pasando Ron? ¿Por qué no puede terminar todo de una vez? ¿Qué más tenemos que vivir? ¿Cuánto más tenemos que luchar?

Ron acarició distraído el brazo de la castaña y se encogió de hombros con una mueca

— No lo sé.

— No quiero ver más muerte, no quiero vivir otra guerra — Dijo ella en un susurro bajo.

Se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el fuego, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sus propios recuerdos, sus propios miedos.

Ron recordaba turbado los gritos de Hermione en Malfoy Manor, mientras él y Harry, encerrados en el calabozo, la escuchaban sin poder hacer nada por ella, impotentes, asustados como el demonio… Muertos de miedo pensando en lo cerca que estaban de perderla. Aquel era sin duda el peor recuerdo de la guerra que él se llevaba consigo, junto al momento en que Hagrid llegó con el cuerpo de Harry en sus brazos, llorando sobre él. No, definitivamente tampoco quería pasar por algo así nunca más.

Finalmente ella fue quien volvió a hablar.

— Tengo miedo. Miedo de volver a empezar, miedo de no poder vivir una vida normal. Creí que todo había terminado.

Se incorporó sentándose recta y mirando a su amigo, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules tan límpidos y sinceros.

Sonrió.

Ronald siempre sería ese primer amor, ese primer latido exaltado, ese roce inocente e infantil que aceleraba el pulso… Se echó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, porque no sabía que podría pasar, porque de nuevo aquella sensación de inevitabilidad atenazaba su estómago, diciéndole que algo terrible les acechaba, porque al día siguiente se iría y no sabía cuando volverían a verse.

— Te quiero Ron — Le dijo temblorosa mientras el chico se sonrojaba y le devolvía el abrazo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

— Lo sé, es fácil quererme

Ella rió y le dio en el hombro con la mano abierta.

— Idiota — dijo sorbiendo por la nariz, emocionada.

— Yo también te quiero, Hermione, eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

— Lo sé — Se apartó con una sonrisa devolviéndole sus palabras.

— Hemos pasado cosas peores, podremos con lo que sea — El pelirrojo se levantó estirándose y bostezando — Vamos a dormir, es tarde.

Ella sonrió de lado, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Nadie podría entender lo mucho que los extrañaba. Lo mucho que echaba de menos discutir con Ron por cualquier cosa, despedirse por las noches, bajar juntos al comedor, sentarse con ellos en clase de pociones y regañarles por lo inútiles que podían llegar a ser… Ya no era lo mismo ir a ver a Hagrid, ni pasear por el lago. El Quiddich había perdido la gracia, si ya de por si ella no se la encontraba, sin Harry de buscador y Ron de guardián ¿Para qué iba a ir ella al campo?

Le había dicho que tenía miedo, pero en realidad estaba aterrada. Habían salido vivos de la guerra y no sabía ni como lo habían logrado ¿Qué pasaba si no tenían tanta suerte la próxima vez? No podía pensar en ello sin sentir un nudo de congoja en la boca del estómago que amenazaba con estallar y romperla.

— Tapate la boca Ronald — Dijo con voz gruñona y ceño fruncido pasando por su lado. Clavó con poca suavidad el codo en su estómago y sonrió cuando él se quejó echándose las manos a la tripa con exageración. — Eres un dramático.

— ¿Dramático? ¡Me podías haber hecho algo por dentro! ¿Qué tal si llega a darme una hemorragia interna?

Ella rió, sabiendo que él solo trataba de hacerle olvidar. De pronto el recuerdo de cuando en tercero Buckbeak se defendió de Draco arañando su brazo le llegó como un flashback y se sintió malvada.

— ¿Sabes Ron? — Dijo con su antiguo acento de sabihonda, subiendo las escaleras seguida por el pelirrojo — Te pareces mucho a Malfoy.

Escuchó como su amigo tropezaba en el siguiente escalón entre gruñidos

— ¿QUE?

Sonaba tan ofendido y tan estupefacto que se giró cuando llegó al rellano y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no reír a carcajadas al mirarle.

— Hasta mañana.

Huyó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta mordiéndose los nudillos con ojos brillantes mientras oía mascullar a Ronald camino a su habitación.

…..

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Ginny tembló cuando contempló los ojos de Harry, aquella profunda mirada del color del musgo que parecía ver su misma alma. Eran unos ojos cansados, mayores, sabios incluso. Pese a lo joven que era, en aquellos iris se evidenciaba su experiencia de la vida… y la muerte.

Su valor, su coraje, su fuego interior se reflejaba allí. Porque eso era Harry. Un guerrero, un luchador, un héroe.

Nadie se lo había puesto nunca fácil. Por más que pensaran que era favorecido por Dumbledore, que su casa siempre salía beneficiada… no era cierto, ni justo. Era él quien se jugaba la vida a cada paso, él quien cargó durante años con una responsabilidad excesiva para un niño, él quien se enfrentó con valentía a la muerte, mirándola a la cara, diciéndole, aquí estoy, ven a por mí, si puedes.

Él odiaba que le vieran de ese modo, siempre alegaba que había tenido ayuda y suerte, pero a Ginny le daba igual, ella amaba esa mirada de disgusto, esa timidez, ese arrojo y esas agallas que le hacían lanzarse al peligro sin esperanza incluso, solo para salvar a los demás aún a riesgo de sí mismo.

A veces, olvidaba que era esa capacidad de sacrificio una de las cosas que más admiraba de él.

Suspiró acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

— Estaba enfadada Harry — dijo con sinceridad.

— Porque no te escribí ¿verdad? — Preguntó él con aquella intuición que le caracterizaba. Ella asintió sin romper el contacto visual — No pude Ginny.

— Ahora lo sé — Suspiró avergonzada — Ahora veo que lo que sucede es demasiado grande como para no prestarle atención. Supongo que tenía miedo de perderte, de que tu vida cambiara ahora.

— Hay problemas en el ministerio, los mortífagos son escurridizos, paso horas en los entrenamientos, repartiéndome entre clases y trabajo — Suspiró revolviéndose el pelo — Supongo que no pensé que te enfadarías. Lo siento.

Ella sonrió y le abrazó pegándose a su cuerpo y enredándose en él como una planta trepadora. En ese momento nada más existía, solo ellos. Harry lograba hacer que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor cada vez que estaban juntos.

Buscó su boca y la besó con suavidad, acariciando sus labios con los propios, dejando que aquel roce ligero llenara por completo esa parte que parecía vacía en la distancia cuando estaban separados.

Eran como las dos únicas piezas de un rompecabezas simple y sencillo que calzaban a la perfección, porque ambos eran así, llanos y humildes, sin bordes ni dobleces. ¿Por qué había dudado? Se preguntó mientras acariciaba la mejilla cuadrada del moreno, ascendiendo con las puntas de sus dedos hacia su sien. Delineó los bordes de la cicatriz en forma de rayo que partía su frente y apartó los rebeldes mechones que caían sobre ella con manos amorosas mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior. Gimió suavemente al sentir el frío en su espalda, en el instante en que Harry levantaba su camiseta dejando al descubierto su piel y se aferraba a su cintura, clavando las yemas en su carne firme, aplastándola contra su torso.

Ginny profundizó el beso, hundiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos, tirando levemente de ellos cuando la lengua de Harry se enredó en la suya, húmeda, acariciante… mandando una descarga de placer por todo su cuerpo que se tensó sobre el regazo de él. Los gruñidos bajos y roncos del auror encendían su sangre casi tanto como sus manos, que avanzaban, ascendiendo por su abdomen plano, jugando con la depresión de su ombligo antes de bordear los aros de su sencillo sostén de algodón.

— Harry — El nombre abandonó sus labios en un suspiro denso cuando las puntas de sus dedos se colaron bajo la tela, acariciando la piel de sus receptivos pechos. La pelirroja tembló y el mundo osciló sobre su propio eje dejándoles a ellos suspendidos.

La habitación de Harry se convirtió en un refugio en el que ambos jóvenes dejaron olvidadas las dudas y la prudencia. Allí no existían los problemas, el miedo o las incógnitas. Las caricias y los besos se mezclaban con los sonidos de sus cuerpos entrelazados, un jadeo, un suspiro… Nombres a media voz, ahogados por el susurro de las sábanas que les cubrían. Manos ansiosas, tiernas y decididas arrancaban gemidos en la joven que se entregaba sin reservas ni pudor, olvidando la vergüenza bajo el dintel de la puerta cerrada.

Su mundo se redujo a aquellas horas, en las que sus cuerpos hablaron por ellos con lánguidas caricias que les llevaban a las cotas más altas del placer carnal. Conocieron cada recóndito lugar de su amante, fusionándose una y otra vez bajo la luz de la única vela que flotaba en la estancia. Se abandonaron uno en brazos de otro, rendidos al placer y a la dicha de estar juntos hoy, porque mañana nadie sabía que podía suceder, lo habían aprendido ambos del peor modo posible, pero tenían el ahora y mientras estaban juntos era lo único que verdaderamente importaba.

…..

_"— Cuando estés allí recuerda esto. Mañana…Mañana serás mía."_

Maldito fuera, una mil veces.

Aquellas palabras taladraban su cerebro una y otra vez. El muy bastardo había conseguido su propósito, porque mientras daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, Hermione no pensaba en la información que debería buscar al día siguiente, no pensaba en la reunión que habían tenido aquella noche, ni en la posibilidad más que real de que una nueva sombra acechara sus, hasta ahora, pacificas vidas. Había olvidado por completo el objetivo en Hogwarts, a la hija de Bellatrix y a la búlgara inefable de la que ni recordaba el nombre… Ahora solo podía hundir el rostro en la almohada y cerrar los ojos con fuerza rogando porque la visión de aquella mirada gris desapareciera de su mente, porque la sensación de angustia que atenazaba la boca de su estómago se esfumase y los nervios la abandonaran de una buena vez.

Anhelaba verle, tocarle, besarle, perderse en él y dejar que se llevase con sus caricias bruscas y sus besos violentos todo el miedo que acumulaba desde hacía unas horas. Quería abandonarse a las sensaciones que Malfoy parecía despertar en ella, disfrutar antes de que su vida volviera a estar de nuevo en la cuerda floja…

Pero se sentía violenta y terriblemente culpable por ello. ¿Por qué no podía desconectar su cerebro y dejarse llevar? ¿Qué había de malo en dejar de pensar y escuchar a su cuerpo por una vez? Vivir… olvidarse de la perfección y de las normas n o escritas que establecían que ella debía alejarse de alguien como él.

Draco Malfoy no era una buena persona, no iba a engañarse pensando lo contrario. Podría ser que la guerra y la vida que se había visto obligado a llevar le hubieran cambiando, que ya no deseara la muerte de los hijos de muggles ni que Voldemort gobernara el mundo… Pero seguía siendo el mismo. Su esencia no había cambiado, era egoísta, retorcido, clasista y manipulador, apoyaba la pureza de la sangre y no le creía capaz de sentir algo puro por nadie más que por sí mismo. En definitiva era Malfoy, un matón, chulo y engreído.

Pero enardecía su sangre como nadie más era capaz de hacerlo. Le odiaba con la misma intensidad con la que le deseaba cada vez que la tocaba, empezaba a pensar que era algo enfermizo. Había oído a Parvati más de una vez decir que a muchas chicas les gustaban los tipos malos, pero ella no era así.

Ella había estado enamorada de Ron durante años, él era bueno, noble y valiente. No era quizás el epítome de la comprensión y la sensibilidad, ni la persona más espabilada del mundo, pero era generoso con lo poco que tuviera, era capaz de ponerse entre ella y una maldición sin pestañear porque por su sangre corría la valentía de los gryffindors y la nobleza de los Weasley. ¿Cómo podía gustarle Malfoy después de haber pasado años encandilada con Ronald? Porque no se engañaba, Draco Malfoy le gustaba, al menos físicamente, le gustaba lo que la hacía sentir, el deseo que despertaba en su cuerpo, las ansias, el descontrol… Draco no era valiente, ni generoso, mucho menos noble, a no ser que habláramos de la nobleza aristocrática de las de regio abolengo y linaje ancenstral y ya ni hablar de ponerse entre ella y el más mínimo encantamiento… ¡Él sería el que lo lanzara en todo caso!

Dio otra vuelta en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

_"— Cuando estés allí recuerda esto. Mañana…Mañana serás mía."_

— Maldito seas, Malfoy.

…..

El regreso a Hogwarts fue agridulce para todos. Era la segunda despedida en muy poco tiempo y pese a que debía haber sido algo menos triste, lo cierto es que fue más difícil. Sobre todo para Ginny y Hermione.

Se habían levantado tarde, comieron a horas indecentes y pasaron el día en una especie de burbuja temporal, decididos a ignorar los problemas que les acechaban en las sombras y, como jóvenes que eran, pasar el tiempo riendo y recordando los buenos momentos que habían pasado todos juntos.

Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse Hermione lloró un poquito sobre Harry y un poco más sobre Ron, antes de aferrarse a su mochila como si fuera su tabla de salvación y quedarse muy quieta junto a Luna, que acariciaba su brazo en un movimiento constante, tratando de darle su apoyo.

La pelirroja se abrazó a Harry con fuerza, serena y calmada como siempre, aunque el brillo fiero de sus ojos hablaba sin palabras de cómo se sentía en aquel momento.

— Iré a verte — Susurró Harry aferrando su cintura. Era una promesa y ella asintió sonriendo, sabiendo que fuera como fuese él la cumpliría.

— Te quiero — moduló con los labios ignorando el gruñido de Ron.

El moreno se sonrojó violentamente, incómodo y Hermione se giró para ocultar una sonrisa.

Antes de volver a echarse a llorar, tomó los polvos y se marchó envuelta en llamas verdes.

Cuando llegó al despacho de MacGonagall, la directora la saludó en silencio, sin levantar la vista del pergamino que tenía extendido sobre su mesa. Poco a poco salieron de la chimenea y cuando estuvieron todos listos, se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras.

— Tengo que ir a la biblioteca — Dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior, desesperada por buscar una alternativa que la alejara de su torre.

— Deberías esperar hasta mañana Hermione — Neville, como siempre la voz de la razón y la lógica.

—Sí, mañana investigaremos lo que quieras. Yo voy a echarme una siesta.

Ginny se estiró bostezando, se la veía risueña y feliz. Hermione solo pudo alegrarse por el cambio que parecía haberse operado en ella desde que se reencontró con Harry, ella también tenía sueño, pero no por los mismos motivos y, horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que envidiaba en cierto modo la noche de su amiga.

Definitivamente necesitaba descansar. Con un poco de suerte Malfoy no estaría en la torre.

— Está bien, mañana nos organizaremos. Hasta luego.

— Adios — Dijo Luna viendo desaparecer a Hermione — Yo tengo hambre, creo que iré a ver qué hay de cena.

La leona dejó a sus amigos y se encaminó a la torre haciendo una lista mental de toda la información que tenía que buscar y organizando prioridades. Demasiado pronto llegó al retrato que daba acceso a su Sala Común y, conteniendo el aliento entró en la estancia.

Vacía.

Exhaló lentamente, agradeciendo a Merlín su buena suerte y caminó presurosa a las escaleras de su habitación. No bien dio un paso subiendo el primer peldaño, una voz que conocía demasiado bien, reverberó en las paredes de piedra, arrastrando lentamente las palabras y tensando el cuerpo de la castaña que se estremeció de forma inevitable.

— Bienvenida, Granger… ¿Huyendo de mi?

Hermione luchó encarecidamente contra su cuerpo, que parecía querer quedarse ahí, flojo y anhelante, batalló consigo misma hasta que ganó la batalla y consiguió obligarse a girar y enfrentar la acerada y burlona mirada del Slytherin

— ¿Por qué iba a huir de ti?

Hermione estaba muy orgullosa del tono arrogante de su voz. No le había temblado ni un poquito, pese a la forma en que le hormigueaban las piernas, como avisándole que iba a perder la fuerza de un momento a otro, sobre todo cuando Malfoy avanzó hacia ella, con aquella manera de andar lenta y sinuosa que se asemejaba a una pantera acechando a su presa. Llevaba la camisa medio desabrochada y por fuera de la cinturilla del pantalón, las mangas remangadas dejando al descubierto sus antebrazos, uno de ellos con la Marca, claro recordatorio de su verdadera naturaleza, las manos en los bolsillos, la corbata colgando desatada de su cuello y sus labios replegados en una sonrisa ladina.

Hermione quiso echarse atrás, huir de aquel depredador que amenazaba con devorarla, pero no podía, sus ojos la mantenían inmóvil, clavada al suelo, imantada por su sola presencia. No la tocaba, ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar su calor, pero aquello carecía de importancia, se sentía atraída hacía él, ahogada en las turbulentas profundidades de sus iris de mercurio, abrumada por su olor, por su mera presencia.

Se sentía… _Estúpida._

Inspiró hondo, obviando el aroma a menta y champú que flotaba entre ambos y carraspeó, tratando de recomponerse.

Lo sabía. Aquel hurón pomposo y narcisista se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba mantener la cordura cerca de él y lo estaba disfrutando.

Hermione se envaró y se giró dispuesta a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Descubrió su error demasiado tarde, cuando sintió las manos de Malfoy sujetar sus caderas y su pecho aplastarse contra su espalda en un brusco movimiento.

Exhaló, emitiendo un ligero jadeo y cerró los ojos mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

— Creí que eras una leona valiente — Susurró, inclinándose sobre su cuello y bañando con su aliento ese punto justo que la coleta dejaba al descubierto — ¿Recuerdas aún lo que te dije? — Apretó su cintura, arrugando la tela de su camiseta mientras deslizaba las palmas por su abdomen, apretándola contra su cuerpo e inhaló aquel aroma a violetas que desprendía su enredado cabello — ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella no contestaba, pero Draco no necesitaba que lo hiciera, sentía las respuestas que no podía darle con palabras, en la forma en que se tensaron sus músculos cuando sus manos pasaron rozándole la piel del estómago con las yemas de los dedos. En el modo en que contuvo la respiración cuando la punta de su índice jugueteó en círculos antes de hundirse en la pequeña concavidad de su ombligo. Podía sentirlo en la forma en que dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su hombro, en el momento en que lamió el borde de su oreja y mordisqueó el lóbulo.

_Rendición._

Ella era como masilla en sus manos, amoldándose a su antojo. Nunca había tenido una amante tan receptiva, tan entregada… y ni siquiera la estaba besando.

Granger parecía increíblemente sensible a su contacto, su piel se erizaba con una simple caricia de sus dedos, de su aliento, de sus labios. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando lamió su cuello, dejando un rastro de humedad camino a su mandíbula. Draco tragó saliva y sintió como se aceleraba su corazón ante los sonidos bajos y guturales de la chica. Le sudaron las manos y tembló. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

De pronto ella giró entre sus brazos dejando caer la mochila, que rodó por los dos escalones que habían subido y apoyó las palmas sobre el pecho de él, apuñando la tela de su camisa entre los dedos como si buscara algo a lo que aferrarse, un áncora que la mantuviese en la realidad. Se mordió el labio, clavando sus velados ojos castaños en los de Draco y él maldijo, olvidando su autocontrol y su fría determinación. Mandando al infierno sus planes de volverla loca y toda la lógica de la que siempre se vanagloriaba en sus conquistas. Se olvidó de ser un Malfoy, de ser el príncipe de Slytherin y solo quedó Draco cuando se lanzó a su boca dispuesto a devastarla.

Agarró su pequeña cintura, la empujó hasta que ella descansó la espalda en la pared y se pegó a su cuerpo buscando sus labios.

El contacto fue demoledor. Hermione no era pasiva, ella se elevó sobre las puntas de sus pies y se abrió a él como una flor ante la lluvia, deseosa de beber de su esencia, de absorber todo cuanto pudiera de aquella boca experta que la obligaba a responder en cada envite de su lengua. Apenas soltó su agarre los suficiente como para que sus manos ascendieran por el torso del chico, pese a su delgadez podía sentir la dureza de sus músculos bajo las palmas ansiosas. Llegó hasta su garganta y rozó la pálida piel con sus dedos, Draco se estremeció, pensando absurdamente, entre la bruma de irrealidad que empezaba a envolverle, que jamás se había estremecido antes por un roce tan casto.

Hermione rodeo su cuello y se abrazó a él profundizando en su boca. Ambos gimieron cuando sus lenguas se enredaron en una lucha de poder. No había vencedores ni vencidos, ambos daban y recibían con igual voracidad, devorandose los labios, hambrientos y enfebrecidos.

Las manos del rubio buscaron el borde de la horrorosa camiseta roja que ella llevaba y tiraron hasta que la piel de su estómago quedó a su alcance y a su vista. Aferró de forma casi dolorosa su torso y metió las manos bajo la tela por su espalda hasta el broche del sujetador. El aire abandonó los pulmones de la castaña de golpe en el mismo momento en que él tiró de los corchetes y la sujección cedió levemente indicandole que lo había desabrochado con dos habilidosos dedos.

El aire se espesó entre ellos y Hermione rompió el beso suspirando deshecha, al sentir el dorso de su mano sobre uno de sus pechos. Dejó caer la cabeza y apoyó la frente casi en la barbilla de Draco que, jamás supo porqué, besó su enmarañado pelo de forma casi involuntaria.

Con un gruñido, molesto consigo mismo por su falta absoluta de control, así como por dejarse llevar por cursiladas de niña, ahuecó la palma con brusquedad sobre su redondez, amasandola sin demasiada delicadeza, pellizcó la punta endurecida y con su otra mano tuvo que sujetarla cuando sus piernas fallaron. La levantó de las nalgas y ella se enredó en él, enlazando los tobillos en su espalda y los brazos en su cuello, hundió una vez más los dedos en los increiblemente suaves mechones de su pelo y buscó su boca, ansiosa por beber de ella una vez más.

Se sentía embriagada por él, por su olor, su sabor, el tacto de sus manos que se grababa en su piel con cada caricia. El mundo entero era un lugar brumoso y lejano. ¿Acaso existía más allá de su torre? Si era así ellos no formaban parte ahora de el.

Apretándola contra su pecho, Draco comenzó a subir hacia su propia habitación. Parando cada dos o tres escalones solo para empujarla contra la pared y besarla con violencia. Parecía querer absorberla por completo, como si de ese modo pudiera saciarse de aquella enfermiza obsesión por ella. No era el único. Hermione intentaba no pensar, se daba a él con total abandono, no queriendo ahondar en la profundidad de las emociones que empezaban a despertarse en ella. No quería saber, no quería entender, solo deseaba sentir, sentirle.

Enredados, como uno solo, en un amasijo de brazos y piernas, cayeron sobre la colcha esmeralda y plata del Slytherin sin dejar de tocarse y besarse con rabiosa necesidad.

Las manos de Hermione rasgaban y tiraban de las ropas de Draco que, con el pulso tembloroso arrancó los botones de los vaqueros y se los sacó de forma brusca, aspirando con fuerza al ver sus piernas doradas y perfectamente torneadas, de muslos cremosos y suaves. Con la racionalidad perdida en algún lugar de las escaleras, descendió por su cuerpo, besando sus rodillas y cada centímetro de la piel de sus gemelos, pasó la lengua por los tobillos desnudos, libres de los calcetines y mordió levemente el hueso, lamiendo la pequeña depresión del mismo antes de ascender, dibujando arabescos húmedos en su piel.

Ella temblaba, aferrando la colcha en sus puños apretados, arqueando la espalda con cada roce de sus labios. Jadeaba intentando controlar su desaforada respiración, sintiendo el corazón golpear contra sus costillas con inusitada rapidez mientras aquella lengua ávida e impúdica subía rauda hacia sus muslos. Draco los separó, colándose entre ellos y fue él quien soltó un hondo gemido que sorprendió a la joven cuando probó la humedad que se deslizaba por su sedosa piel erizada.

_Santo Merlín _

Ella estaba empapada, completamente lista para él. Draco acercó sus tembloroso dedos al borde elástico de la húmeda tela que cubría su sexo y sintiendo el ardiente calor que desprendía, los coló por debajo extasiado al comprobar que no se había equivocado. Acarició los pliegues inflamados y mojados de Hermione, deleitandose con los sonidos que escapaban de entre sus labios, aspiró el aroma de su excitación, enardecido por el modo en que ella le llamaba, girando la cabeza sobre el colchón, sumida en las sensaciones que sus dedos le regalaban. Empujó adentrandose con la punta de su indice en la apretada cueva que se derramaba sobre él y se levantó quedando sobre su cuerpo, encontró su boca en otro fiero beso mientras su mano seguía presionando, acariciando, pellizcando. Sabía donde tocar y como hacerlo para tenerla retorciendose bajo él. Hermione se aferró a sus hombros, rindiendose a su lengua una vez más.

Se sentía asustada, presa de emociones nuevas que no podía controlar ni comprender. Tensa, perdida en un mundo de sensaciones desconocidas que la asediaban con cada roce, con cada presión. La lengua de Draco tentaba a la suya con pequeñas lamidas, sus labios mordían y acariciaban, sus dientes presionaban en su barbilla, absorbiendo mientras sus dedos empujaban en su cuerpo cada vez más.

Algo se anudó en su vientre, una presión extraña que se acrecentaba con cada toque de aquellos dedos mágicos.

— Draco...

Él gruñó sobre sus labios pese a que hubiera querido sonreír al escuchar el tono suplicante y ansioso de ella. No sabía que es lo que necesitaba pero exigía por ello, no rogaba no, la leona salvaje de Gryffindor se arqueaba apremiante, con una mezcla de virginal recato y pasión desenfrenada que le volvió loco.

— Deja que pase... Déjalo... — hablaba sobre su boca, reacio a soltar aquellos labios que parecían querer fusionarse a los suyos — Confía en mi.

Y ella, contra todo pronóstico, confió y dejo que sucediera.

Gritó cuando todo estalló a su alrededor, cuando su mundo se derrumbó en una vorágine de formas y colores confusas, el nudo se soltó dando paso a una serie de espasmos descontrolados que la hicieron temblar mientras sentía que se deshacía entre sus manos. Todo parecía más brillante de pronto, las emociones se descontrolaron y la sensación de plenitud la recorrió por entero. Draco se bebió su gemido y cada uno de los hondos quejidos que escapaban de sus labios mientras llegaba al cenit de su orgasmo.

Quedó laxa y sin fuerza, sujeta solo por sus brazos que impedían que se hundiera en el colchón. Abrió los ojos que tenía fuertemente cerrados y los fijó en él, que la miraba intensamente, con las mandíbulas apretadas y tenso como la cuerda de un arco.

Se lamió los labios, porque necesitaba degustar una vez más su sabor y apartó las bragas, bajándolas por sus piernas. Besó su ombligo, sonriendo cuando los músculos de su abdomen ondularon bajo la suave presión de su boca y ascendió dejando un reguero de húmedos mordiscos hasta sus pechos. Lamió, mordisqueó y chupo cada centímetro de ellos mientras se hacía hueco entre sus muslos, obligandola a encerrarle entre sus piernas y abarcar con ellas sus caderas. Se cernió sobre Hermione, apoyando el peso en sus manos y la miró a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, buscando el consentimiento, buscando su aprobación. Porque, por más cabrón que fuera Malfoy ahora solo era Draco quien se perdía en el cuerpo de la joven.

Ella se abrazó a él, mordiendo su labio inferior algo nerviosa pero decidida y le besó tras una breve vacilación.

Cuando Draco se adentró en aquel estrecho canal que le abrazaba húmedo y caliente como un guante de acero, absorbiéndole con una pegajosa succión, supo que jamás había sido así. Nunca había sentido esa debilidad, esa extraña magia, esa conexión. Pero fue un pensamiento fugaz, porque en el momento en que de una sola embestida rompió la pequeña barrera que impedía su paso hacia las profundidades de su cuerpo, todo dejó de existir. Todo menos ella. Nada importaba, absolutamente nada, ni principios morales, ni odios, ni pasado ni futuro. Todo se redujo a ese instante, a aquella fusión de sus cuerpos, a aquella sinfonía erótica de gemidos y suspiros que no hacía si no poner banda sonora a su primera vez.

Allí, bajo los doseles y los blasones verdes y plateados de la habitación de Draco Malfoy, la leona y la serpiente olvidaron quienes eran y cuales eran sus destinos. Olvidaron su pacto y sus promesas propias, porque en aquel momento, lejos de los ojos del mundo, ajenos a las habladurias y fuera del alcance de las malas lenguas, el Slytherin y la Gryffindor, enemigos naturales y jurados, se buscaron uno al otro en la oscuridad, haciendo el amor toda la noche. Al día siguiente ambos lo llamarían sexo, pero, en aquella hora de la madrugada, donde solo la luna fue testigo de su entrega, cualquiera hubiera dado otro nombre a aquel acto desesperado y tierno al que ambos se entregaron hasta el amanecer.

* * *

_Bien ¿Que os ha parecido?_

_He decidido hacer una nota para hablar un poco sobre la historia, ya que todo son preguntas y dudas xD_

_Seguramente más de uno se pregunte que pasa con Ginny, más aún después de leer esto. Hay que tener en cuenta varias cosas acerca de esta historia, la primera es que está asentada, temporalmente hablando, después de la segunda guerra mágica, por lo que pese a que trato de hacer los personajes lo más fieles al canon posible, dentro de mis humildes posibilidades, los veo desde una perspectiva diferente, más maduros, más evolucionados, más cambiados. Intento jugar con ese hecho, el de darles una vuelta más, intento no perder su esencia y hacerles vivir una epoca de postguerra no tan feliz y perfecta como podría parecer._

_En el caso de Ginny me encuentro a una adolescente madura para su edad, que ha luchado y vivido tragedias que la han marcado de por vida... pero sigue teniendo dieciséis años y su madurez, por más que quiera tragármelo, no es la de Harry. Es imposible. A mi, pese a que me guste Ginny/Zabinni... ¿Por qué no? es una pareja que podría dar un juego tremendo y de la que pienso hacer una historia porque no me quiero quedar con las ganas, también me gustan Ginny y Harry y en esta historia todo lleva un ritmo personal, tiempo al tiempo, pero como dije quiero intentar ser lógica en la trama. La pelirroja tiene dudas como cualquier chica de su edad, tiene los mismos problemas que cualquier otra adolescente._

_En cuanto al momento Ron y Hermione... no lo puedo evitar, a mi si me gusta Ronald, a ratos lo mataría y creo que se pasó haciendo el capullo unos cuantos libros, pero en el fondo creo que la relación de los tres amigos es inalterable. Además como ya he dicho pese a que es un dramion y obviamente rompe el canon por todos lados, quiero ser lo más próxima a él dentro de lo posible._

_Y la hija de Bellatrix... Calma, paciencia que he visto opiniones de todo tipo jajaja todo se andará, pero necesitaba una trama central para la historia que intento desarrollar y no es un culebrón de medio dia, tranquilas._

_Ahora veamos:_

_**Manu Rocha: **__Ahhh como he dicho por ahí arriba paciencia! xD Saliste al final? jajaja_

_**Adarae: **__Bueno como he dicho en la nota la hija de Bellatrix es algo que me gustó para la historia, pero no puedo decir nada o perdería la gracia!_

_**azu23blood:**__ Como dije hubo dramion, aunque solo sea el principio ^^ Las dudas son muchas! poco a poco apenas estamos empezando!_

_**Nurf: **__Mira que extraño tus maxi rewievs cuando no estás! jajaja Opino como tú, para mí lo más importante después de una guerra es la post guerra. Suelen ser mucho peores que la guerra en sí, claro que, en este caso es diferente pero creo que el tiempo hasta que todo se estabiliza es crucial. Me gustó la idea de basar en esa época la historia desde siempre. Ahhh me gusta tu mente, Ivanka tiene que dar que hablar eso seguro! (Suerte con esos examenes!)_

_**AbytutisCM: **__(No voy a responder a eso jajaja) y este si tuvo su parte de dramion no? ;)_

_**BlueJoy:**__ Te digo lo mismo este si tuvo dramion! como os dije. Además como Nurf y tú habeis dicho era necesario, no quiero dejar todo en el aire y hay que llevar un orden, pese a lo desastre que soy lo intento! Draco está empeñado en hacerlo, sip, creo que no es tan dificil perder los principios que siempre ha tenido. Siempre tienes dudas y suposiciones! jajaja :) Besos!_

_A todos MILES DE GRACIAS por seguir la historia ^^ es un placer compartirla con vosotras._


	17. Regalos insólitos

_A leer ;)_

**_Disclamer:_**_El mundo de HP pertencese a JK R. A mi solo la trama de esta historia._

* * *

_Capítulo 16_

_Regalos insólitos._

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe.

No tuvo un despertar lánguido y suave, de esos en los que puedes estirarte sobre las sábanas sonriente y saciada, hundir el rostro en la almohada y aspirar el aroma que desprende para rememorar con deleite las horas pasadas, no. Su despertar fue brusco y violento, se incorporó aferrando la colcha entre sus dedos apretada contra su pecho y miró a su alrededor completamente asustada, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

Y es que estaba fuera de lugar, porque aquella no era su habitación y mucho menos su cama. Pero estaba sola y… ¡Llegaba tarde! Salió arrastrando consigo la colcha de Malfoy y se enredó en ella como pudo, bajando precariamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

¡Maldita serpiente! Se había largado sin despertarla sabiendo que llegaría tarde a clase por su culpa. Porque todo había sido culpa suya que la tuvo despierta hasta el amanecer haciendo todo tipo de cosas que… ¡Merlín! Se miró de refilón en el espejo completamente ruborizada de la cabeza a los pies y se metió a la ducha, consciente del dolor de sus músculos, algunos de ellos desconocidos hasta entonces.

Dejó que el agua cayera sobre ella llevándose los restos del sudor y la pasión de la noche y deseó que fuera tan fácil limpiar su conciencia como lo fue limpiar su cuerpo. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos mientras sentía los chorros chocar en sus párpados y mejillas y deslizarse por su garganta hasta sus pechos. Le dolían los brazos y el cuello, así que antes de enrollarse en la esponjosa toalla se observó, esta vez de forma más analítica en el espejo. Ahogó una exclamación al ver los morados que marcaban su piel y abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Cómo iba a salir así?

Los brazos no eran problema pero su cuello… Parpadeó mirando el círculo casi perfecto que tenía en un punto cercano a su mandíbula y se estremeció al recordar la boca de Malfoy allí, justamente en ese lugar, absorbiendo su piel y pasando su lengua hasta hacerla delirar de placer, mientras sus dedos se introducían…

Por amor de dios… Un intenso calor ascendió por su cuerpo y sintió arder hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a los ojos? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a nadie? La noche anterior había perdido el pudor y la vergüenza en algún lugar, tal vez se habían quedado en la chimenea de Grimmould Place, porque desde luego no era normal el comportamiento que había tenido durante aquellas últimas horas. ¿Qué pensaría Draco? ¿Por qué se había ido de ese modo dejándola sola?

Que estúpida, pensó con algo de rabia. Ellos solo tenían un acuerdo, solo eran eso, dos jóvenes sanos y mayores de edad que habían decidido tener… bueno, encuentros de un tipo algo más… carnal. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se sentó, aún desnuda en el pequeño banco que había en el baño. ¿A quien quería engañar? Ella no servía para esas cosas. Era incapaz de separar la razón del corazón y llevaba días intentando buscar virtudes en el Slytherin… sin demasiado éxito todo había que decirlo, para darle algún sentido a esa atracción que parecía consumirla.

Sería de una necedad aplastante llegar a pensar que Draco tenía redención. Creer que pese a no ser alguien noble, no era _tan_ malo. Recordaba su mirada el día de la última batalla de Hogwarts, así como se acordaba del día en Malfoy Manor en el que, pese a saber que eran ellos, no los reconoció con decisión. Podría ser que no fuera un buen tipo, pero eso no le hacía malo. Simplemente sobrevivía a su manera, era egoísta pero ¿Acaso era un delito? Era normal luchar únicamente por los tuyos, por tu vida y tus valores… además él se había criado en un mundo que denigraba a los que no eran como él, un mundo de dinero en el que todo se compra y se vende, donde a golpe de talonario puedes tener amigos, amor y suerte. No era muy diferente a la aristocracia _muggle_, allí también se movían en círculos herméticamente cerrados, dando prioridad a la clase social, a la sangre noble… Ya nadie parecía recordar que, si comienzas a mirar al pasado, todos acababan proviniendo del mismo jodido mono… con excepciones que, según su humilde opinión, eran el eslabón perdido de la humanidad.

Bufó y se levantó con aire digno. ¿Qué más daba? No importaba nada esa necesidad que empezaba a sentir de ser ella quien llegara al interior del verdadero Malfoy… si es que ese existía, que, según dirían Harry y Ron era como el Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, que puedes hablar de él pero nadie lo vio jamás. ¿Era ella como Luna? ¿Estaba empezando a creer en fantasías imposibles? La noche anterior se encontró acariciando sus cabellos con ternura, cerrando los ojos con suspiros ante los roces suaves de sus manos, saboreó cada instante, del modo en que se paladean los buenos momentos que quieres guardar en lo más profundo de tu alma. Aquello no pudo ser solo sexo… No para ella, al menos, para él era otra historia. Claro que, su parte más lógica y racional le decía que era normal. Era una chica y fue su primera vez. No sabía muy bien donde había leído que para muchas mujeres, la primera vez era algo profundo que las ataba a esa persona que las había adentrado en un mundo de sensaciones nuevas.

¿De verdad pensaba que podía engañarse a sí misma de esa forma? Tenía que pensar bien en todo aquello porque comenzaba a creer que había sido una mala decisión dejarse llevar. Definitivamente Draco Malfoy sí tenía el poder de hacerle daño y si seguía metida en aquel juego indefinible, algo le decía que no iba a salir bien parada de él.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y rebuscó en su baúl hasta dar con un pequeño paquete con el sello de _Sortilegios Weasley _, agradeció mentalmente a Ginny por regalarle aquel kit de primeros auxilios que toda bruja adolescente debería tener y lo abrió buscando entre los pequeños botecitos. Sonriendo al dar con el indicado, lo abrió y vertió un par de gotitas en sus dedos, para aplicarlas acto seguido a la zona amoratada de su piel que desapareció al instante. Parpadeó sorprendida al ver como todo su rostro se iluminaba y adquiría esa apariencia de terciopelo que se lograba solo con el maquillaje bien aplicado.

— Oh… — Ladeó la cabeza pensando que aquello era realmente asombroso — Vaya.

Frunció el ceño mirando el resto de los botes, pero rápidamente desechó la idea y los guardó terminando de ponerse los zapatos. Iba a morirse de frío, porque no encontraba por ningún lado los leotardos y el día era gélido, pero no tenía tiempo si quería llegar a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya había perdido Pociones y con eso era suficiente para empezar mal la semana.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro, agarró su túnica y salió corriendo de la torre, serpenteando por los distintos pasillos solitarios. Cinco minutos… Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha…

PLAAF

Chocó contra algo duro. Muy duro… y enorme. Algo que parecía un pecho masculino ancho… muy ancho. Unas manos fuertes y desconocidas aferraron sus brazos impidiéndola caer de culo contra el suelo y pudo sentir una respiración pausada acariciando su sien.

— Debería tener más cuidado, señorita Granger.

El aliento cálido golpeó su piel cuando esa voz ronca y densa que desde luego no le era desconocida, se vertió sobre ella sacándola de aquel extraño momento con brusquedad.

— Ahmm… yo, lo… lo siento pro… profesor Maidlow.

Miró hacia arriba, muerta de vergüenza y se encontró con unos ojos de un azul muy oscuro, que la miraban con un brillo divertido.

— Vaya, de modo que así es como se gana una la condecoración de Premio Anual.

Daphne Greengrass, parapetada entre Goyle, Bullstrode y Fenton les miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa bailando en sus labios. Tras ellos, Malfoy contemplaba la escena apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de total aburrimiento, que contrarrestaba la forma en que bullía por dentro.

Completamente sonrojada, Hermione dio un paso atrás apartándose del profesor, cuyos ojos habían adquirido una tonalidad más oscura, una vez perdido el brillo de diversión que tenía segundos antes. Su rostro se volvió hermético y se giró hacia los Slytherin torciendo la boca en una mueca cruel.

— Diez puntos menos para su casa señorita Greengrass, debería darle vergüenza siendo… prefecta, faltar al respeto a una compañera y más aún a un miembro docente de esta escuela. La espero después de clases en mi despacho. Tal vez necesite aprender el significado de la palabra educación y respeto, por lo que veo ha tenido un vacío en su formación que tal vez haya que rellenar. A los demás si quieren seguir el ejemplo de su compañera… — Dejó la frase en el aire y Fenton y Millicent se apresuraron a entrar en la clase ante la venenosa mirada de Greengrass. Goyle que no había entendido las implicaciones de las palabras del profesor no se movió hasta que Malfoy le golpeó con la mochila haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera — No llegue tarde — Le dijo a Daphne cuando entraba con los labios fuertemente apretados y el rostro furibundo.

Hermione suprimió una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida a Byron y él le guiñó un ojo invitándola a entrar en el aula con un gesto de su mano.

La castaña entró buscando un sitio libre y se alegró de que Neville le guardara asiento junto a él.

— Hola — Susurró dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el Gryffindor — Me extrañó no verte en pociones.

— Me desperté con dolor de cabeza — Mintió sin un solo parpadeo — Pero ya estoy mejor.

No pudo evitar echar una mirada a Malfoy que estaba junto a Goyle pasando las hojas de su libro distraídamente, ignorando su presencia como si no existiera. La única muestra que dio de sentir la mirada de ella sobre él, fue el modo en que apretaba la pluma entre sus dedos, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos emblanquecieron.

¿Estaba enfadado? Él era quien se había marchado después de haber pasado la noche con ella. Él se había ido sin decir adiós… Hermione no era experta en esas cosas pero estaba segura que era ella quien debería estar molesta ¿No?

Sintiéndose confundida apartó la vista y miró a Blaise que la contemplaba con una mirada interrogante. Sonrió abarcando en la sonrisa a Theo cuyos ojos no se apartaban de ella.

— Estoy bien — moduló con los labios y ambos asintieron pese a que no parecían demasiado convencidos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y arrancó un pedazo de pergamino. Mojó la punta de la pluma en tinta y escribió.

_Hora libre después de comer ¿Quedamos en el lago?_

Hizo un pequeño avión de papel y lo envió con la varita hacia los chicos. Nott lo cogió y lo desplegó mostrándoselo a Blaise. Afirmaron y ella sonrió.

Draco apretó con más fuerza la pluma entre sus dedos. Maldita fuera.

Verla abrazada al babuino de Maidlow había hecho hervir su sangre agriando su humor considerablemente, ahora verla echar miraditas a Nott no hacía nada por mejorarlo.

Aquella mañana había empezado siendo fantástica… tal vez podría haber sido aún mejor si se hubiera quedado en la cama hasta verla despertar y hubiera retozado con ella durante las dos horas de pociones a las que Granger no había acudido, pero aquello habría sido mostrar una debilidad que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ver. Así que se había levantado, se había aseado y había salido de la torre silbando de bastante buen humor. La noche fue toda una revelación, su rango de "leona" era ciertamente merecido, su espalda daba buena fe de ello.

Había sido el mejor polvo de su vida. Cosa curiosa teniendo en cuenta que ella era virgen.

Una voz que últimamente habitaba con demasiada frecuencia en su cabeza, le dijo que no solo había sido _un polvo_, pero Draco la acalló aplastándola sin compasión y siguió rememorando cada instante de la noche.

Hasta que la vio abrazada a aquel orangután que aferraba sus brazos como si tuviera algún derecho a tocarla. Lo peor había sido la mirada de alelamiento de ella, que parecía haberse quedado atontada contemplándole. Apretó las hojas hasta que se rasgaron y Goyle le miró extrañado. ¡Ella era suya joder! La hizo suya una y otra vez, marcándola de todas las maneras posibles y ni Theodore Nott, ni Byron Maidlow tenían porque tocar lo que era suyo. Un Malfoy no comparte, un Malfoy posee en exclusividad.

Murmuró un reparo y trató de prestar atención al profesor al oír algo que le dejó clavado en el sitio.

— …como muchos de vosotros sabéis — Estaba diciendo — El hechizo que destruyó la sala fue Fiendfyre, o fuego demoníaco. Este fuego no es común, es magia Oscura y el agua no puede apagarlo. La única forma de pararlo es con su contra-hechizo ¿Alguien sabe cuál es? ¿Señorita Granger? — Preguntó viendo que ningún alumno levantaba la mano

Hermione ya no participaba apenas en clase, había perdido aquella costumbre de responder a todas las preguntas dando pequeños saltos emocionados en su asiento. Aún así a nadie sorprendió que supiera la respuesta.

— Fiendlocked, profesor. Pero del mismo modo que Fiendfyre es bastante simple de ejecutar, este contra- hechizo es muy difícil y complejo.

— Muy bien, cinco puntos para Gryffindor — Se levantó de su asiento y caminó entre las mesas jugando con su varita — Es cierto. El fuego demoníaco es un hechizo "fácil" cualquiera puede ser capaz con un poco de práctica de realizarlo. Sin embargo, poder ejecutar correctamente su contra-hechizo no es tan sencillo. Hoy os voy a mostrar de forma controlada la manera de hacerlo.

— ¿Alguien sabe realizar Fiendfyre? ¿Señor Malfoy?

Toda la clase se quedó mirando al Slytherin que parecía de pronto, al igual que Goyle, varios tonos más pálido de lo habitual. Hermione sabía por qué. Nadie más en aquella clase había sido testigo de la absoluta devastación que el fuego dejó a su paso, solo ellos tres sabían el modo en que las llamas de aquel hechizo devoraban todo, como una marea de lava inclemente que avanzaba sin piedad consumiendo cuanto rozaba. Pero ellos habían visto morir a Crabbe. Ellos le vieron conjurar el hechizo para terminar siendo consumido por su propia temeridad. Draco tembló imperceptiblemente, pero Hermione, que había aprendido a leerle tras todos aquellos años de mutuo antagonismo, lo vio y sintió en su propio cuerpo el reflejo de aquel estremecimiento.

— A mi me gustaría intentarlo — Dijo con su mejor tono de sabelotodo mirando atentamente a Maidlow — Nunca he conjurado algo así.

Todos la miraron algo asombrados, no en vano era un hechizo de Artes Oscuras y era la principal razón por la que se lo había pedido a Malfoy quien, era de todos conocido, fue un mortífago.

— Bien — Byron entrecerró los ojos clavándolos en la castaña viendo que Malfoy parecía aún congelado en su sitio con la mirada perdida — Venga entonces aquí señorita Granger — el profesor señaló el trozo del aula en la que estaban las mesas apartadas dejando espacio suficiente para un duelo y ella se acercó. Con movimientos de varita realizó unos cuantos hechizos no verbales alrededor de ambos — De este modo no correrán peligro — dijo al resto de la clase.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Maidlow les había encerrado en una especie de burbuja para controlar la exhibición. Se acercó a ella y se puso a su espalda agarrando su muñeca derecha para mostrarle la forma correcta en la que debía mover la varita.

— Espero que no te equivoques — susurró cerca de su oído con tono levemente divertido — No quiero terminar tostado a la brasa en medio de mi propia clase. Apenas estoy de prueba en este puesto, calcinar a la mejor bruja de Hogwarts no sería bueno para mi expediente.

Ella soltó una risita que sacó de su estupor a Draco. Inspiró tratando de luchar contra el impulso de lanzarse hacia su profesor y separarlo de Granger de un puñetazo, deseaba oír como crujían sus mandíbulas bajo sus puños, romperle algo sin magia, con sus propias manos, por atreverse a tocar lo que no era suyo con esa impudicia, ahí, en mitad de la clase. Un gruñido bajo y amenazante escapó de entre sus labios y Theo arqueó una ceja al escucharlo. Sabía el motivo de aquel sonido, probablemente porque no estaba gustándole demasiado a él tampoco que Maidlow se acercara de ese modo a Hermione, aunque podría asegurar que los motivos de ambos diferían ligeramente.

— Bien creo que ya lo tienes — Byron se separó de la castaña poniéndose frente a ella — Primero vas a lanzarlo sin más, yo pararé el ataque y después os mostraré el modo en que se puede dominar el fuego, la manera de amoldarlo a ti, de amasarlo a tu antojo y guiarlo a tu voluntad.

Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos y Hermione parpadeó al mirarlo. Byron Maidlow parecía tener mucha oscuridad en su interior. Pese a que físicamente le recordaba mucho a Viktor, obervarle era como caer en la mirada de su antiguo profesor Snape, un alma atormentada, oscura y llena de sombras.

— Adelante señorita Granger.

Hermione tomó aire y ejecutó el movimiento de forma perfecta.

— _¡Fiendfyre!_

El fuego se vertió del extremo de su varita en un potente chorro directo a Maidlow que, de forma perfecta y asombrosamente rápida lanzó el contra-hechizo sin dilación. Una onda impactó con las llamas consumiéndolas instantáneamente ante la atenta mirada de la clase.

— Perfecto. Ahora relájate. Repite el hechizo, pero esta vez deja que la magia se vierta sobre ti, manéjala, utilízala, usa tus manos, tu cuerpo entero para darle forma. Hazlo Hermione — dijo con un susurro.

Ella realizó de nuevo el hechizo

—_¡Fiendfyre!_

De nuevo su varita pareció escupir la lava ardiente, Hermione trató de no asustarse, dejó que su propio poder la inundara, lo sintió crecer, estirarse y doblegarse a su voluntad, usó sus manos para guiarlo, consiguiendo que girara y se deslizara en sinuosas llamas. Byron soltó una carcajada antes de bloquear el hechizo.

— ¡Estupendo! ¡Fantástico! — Sonrió con una ligera reverencia — diez puntos más para Gryffindor. Desde luego es usted una bruja increíble, señorita Granger.

Aún algo temblorosa, Hermione regresó a su silla donde un muy sonriente Neville la esperaba.

— Wow Hermione, ha sido increíble.

Ella resopló dejando salir el aire lentamente.

— Si... vaya… sí, lo ha sido, aún siento el poder hormiguear en mis dedos.  
Parpadeó asombrada, consciente de que aquello había sido magia mucho más avanzada que cualquier otra que hubiera utilizado antes. Sonriente siguió prestando atención a su profesor, que explicaba el modo de realizar el Fiendlocked. Todos empezaron a imitar los movimientos de la varita con concentración, sobre todo ella, que mordía su labio intentando llevar el compás de Maidlow que repetía el movimiento una y otra vez de forma lenta. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que un alumno no prestaba atención a la clase, ni movía la varita como los demás, si no que contemplaba el perfil de la castaña sin parpadear, con una mueca de enfado deformando su boca y unas líneas de tensión en sus ojos.

…..

— Quiero ver a Rodolphus Lestrange

— Harry, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a Azkaban.

— ¿Por qué? Ya no hay dementores, es una prisión de máxima seguridad ¿No? Y yo soy un auror, antes o después tendré que ir.

Kingsley suspiró y miró a Harry. Sabía que en el mismo instante que el chico pusiera un pie allí, el recuerdo de Sirius iba a taladrar su cerebro inevitablemente. Azkaban era un lugar sucio, oscuro y desolador. La desesperanza se palpaba en cada centímetro, las húmedas paredes estaban empapadas de dolor, miedo, furia y dolor. Pese a que los dementores ya no rodeaban la prisión y su ausencia hubiera debilitado el yugo de desolación que otrora flotaba alrededor de la cárcel, aquel espíritu frío e inclemente seguía impregnado en cada baldosa, en cada barrote, en cada roca que componía el hogar de los malditos.

Harry miró al ministro con aquellos ojos que parecían haber visto demasiado y negó con la cabeza muy suavemente.

— Se lo que intentas Kingsley, pero si Sirius pudo pasar doce años desterrado a aquel terrible lugar, yo podré pasar unas horas. — Dejó salir el aire lentamente y se frotó el puente de la nariz — Créeme que he soñado demasiadas veces con su sufrimiento para que me resulte algo nuevo ahora. Necesito hablar con Lestrange.

— Está bien, firmaré la autorización Harry, pero ¿Me dirás al menos el motivo por el que quieres verle?

— A mi regreso — dijo el moreno con una extraña sonrisa.

El Primer ministro suspiró y usó su pluma para escribir y firmar un pergamino que le dio a Harry con ojos entrecerrados.

— Te quiero aquí en tres horas Potter — espetó con firmeza.

Harry asintió, consciente de que, amigos o no, miembros o no de la Orden, en aquel momento era su superior quien le hablaba.

— Aquí estaré — Cogió la autorización y se apareció con un movimiento de varita.

En el momento en que media hora después, tras pasar por los mil trámites que le permitirían ir hasta Lestrange, Harry puso los pies en Azkaban, una opresión brutal atenazó su estómago haciéndole tragar en grueso.

Aquel sitio era sencillamente desolador.

Se llevó la mano a la frente en un acto reflejo e intentó respirar en pequeñas inspiraciones. Pero el aire estaba viciado, olía a sudor y humedad, a polvo y suciedad. Reprimió una arcada y caminó hasta la primera puerta que daba acceso a la sala de interrogatorios que, tiempo atrás, fue uno de los lugares en los que se ejecutaba el _beso._

Se estremeció y sintió una extraña presión en su cabeza seguida de un mareo que se derramó sobre él, inexorable. Se afianzó sujetándose a la pared, lo que consiguió tan solo intensificar aquella sensación de caída, aquel extraño vacío. Miles de voces, gritos, lloros y lamentos perforaban su cerebro una y otra y otra vez. Voces de hombres y mujeres que se solapaban unas a otras, un coro de ultratumba que se unía para formar un solo canto. Era terror, miedo en su estado más puro. Parecía que todas las almas de los desgraciados que habían muerto allí se fusionaban aullando, rogando una clemencia que no llegaría jamás.

— ¿Señor Potter? Está usted bien? ¡Señor Potter!

Harry parpadeó respirando profundamente, se incorporó dándose cuenta de que había perdido la consciencia por unos segundos. Aquello, pensó con un sobresalto, era lo mismo que sintió en tercer año cuando vio por primera vez a un dementor. La misma opresión, el mismo mareo, la misma sensación de caída, de tristeza… ¿Qué había ocurrido?

— Si, sí, estoy bien, lo lamento ¿Tiene chocolate? — Preguntó aún frotando su sien.

— ¿Chocolate? — El auror, de unos cincuenta años, le miraba como si le hubieran crecido cuernos en la punta de la nariz y se alejó murmurando algo sobre la edad y la juventud.

— Ten

Una chica, vestida con una túnica del departamento le ofreció una chocolatina de Honeyducks, mirándole con una amplia sonrisa.

— Gracias — susurró mordisqueándola.

— Así que tú eres Harry Potter — Ella extendió la mano, esta vez sin chocolate — Soy Kateryn Maidlow

El moreno la estrechó y la miró sorprendido al sentir el firme apretón.

Tenía el pelo corto, justo por la línea de la mandíbula, completamente liso y negro. Le miraba con un brillo divertido en sus enormes ojos de un azul oscuro, profundos y misteriosos. Era bonita, con una sonrisa franca y sincera. De algún modo le recordó a Tonks y se encontró, de pronto, cómodo con ella.

— El mismo — Dijo algo cohibido aún por el numerito del desmayo.

— ¿Es tu primera vez? — Preguntó Kateryn mirándole comprensiva.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Azkaban?

— Ah… si, la primera vez.

Su tono decía a las claras que por él podría ser la última. Ella sonrió.

— No es un buen sitio.

— No, no lo es — Sonó algo más grave de lo que hubiera querido — ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Ella soltó una risita cantarina

— Trabajar.

Él sonrió algo incómodo y se frotó la nuca

— Si, supongo que es obvio. No creo haberte visto antes por el ministerio, ni por el departamento de aurores.

— Nunca hemos coincidido, es cierto. Yo tampoco llevo mucho tiempo por aquí.

Él la miró ladeando la cabeza, la chica no podía ser más de uno o dos años mayor que él, pero no había ido a Hogwarts, la recordaría sin duda.

— No eres de Hogwarts ¿Verdad?

Ella volvió a sonreír con sinceridad.

— No, estudié en Beauxbatons.

— Como Fleur — Dijo en un murmullo.

— Si, pero Fleur Delacour iba un curso por encima de mi — respondió ella que le había escuchado.

— Weasley — corrigió automáticamente — Fleur Weasley, se casó con Bill Weasley hace más de un año.

— Oh, es cierto. Mi hermano me lo contó, no lo recordaba.

Harry se quedó callado durante más de un minuto mirándola con intensidad.

— ¡Maidlow! — Harry chaqueó los dedos y la miró asintiendo lentamente — Byron Maidlow es tu hermano.

— El mismo. ¿Le conoces?

— Me estuvo entrenando este verano, ahora está en Hogwarts, es…

— Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — Dijeron a la vez antes de romper a reír.

— Exacto.

Harry terminó la chocolatina sintiéndose mejor justo cuando la puerta se abrió y Rodolphus Lestrange apareció, gruñendo y mordiendo el aire con sus amarillentos dientes. Iba sujeto con firmeza por dos aurores que aferraban sus brazos, impidiendo que se moviera más de lo necesario. Llevaba las muñecas encadenadas por delante del cuerpo y miraba sin ver, con los ojos desorbitados. Harry se estremeció, parecía enloquecido y seguramente lo estaba.

— Harry Potter — Siseó arrastrando las palabras antes de soltar varias carcajadas con un sonido histérico y desquiciado que a Harry le recordó al de su mujer — El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Que honor recibir esta visita — Volvió a reír, removiéndose entre los aurores y gruñendo. Restos de saliva escapaban de entre sus labios y un dèjá vú invadió al moreno que, de pronto, se vio de nuevo frente a Barty Crouch Jr el día en que Cedric fue asesinado.

— Salid de aquí — Dijo Harry con voz autoritaria a los aurores que le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Sacó la autorización de Kinsgley y se la mostró — Dejadnos solos — Apuntó al mortífago con la varita — _Inmobilus —_ una sonrisa torció sus labios y el rostro del Niño-Que-Vivió se oscureció, dejando ver que pese a su juventud, por algo era llamado héroe, por algo había matado a Lord Voldemort y formaba parte ya del departamento de aurores — _Incarcerous_

Dejó atado a Lestrange a la silla y el hombre se agitó y removió sin poder soltarse. Maldiciendo e insultando con rabia, completamente enfurecido.

— No tengo tiempo de escuchar tus insultos Lestrange — _Mendacium_ — El mortífago le asesinó con la mirada — Ahora me vas a contar porque Rabastan ha secuestrado a Ivanov y qué es eso de que Bellatrix tuvo una hija — Se acercó hasta que la punta de su varita tocó el cuello de Rodolphus — Y lo vas a hacer porque ahora mismo no puedes mentir y porque puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno mayor que este. No creas que amenazo con matarte — Sonrió sin humor, dejando que todo el desprecio que sentía por los que eran como él, se manifestara en su rostro — Matarte sería darte una liberación que no mereces.

…..

Draco salió de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras apenas terminaron.

Los recuerdos de aquel aciago día eran demasiado dolorosos, le habían dejado tocado y hundido. _Fiendfyre_… casi podía escuchar la voz de Crabbe gritando el hechizo, sentía el calor lamiendo su piel, el olor del humo introduciéndose en sus fosas nasales, impidiéndole respirar, los gritos, la opresión… Aquel día ese imbécil había cometido una estupidez que había pagado con su vida… y casi con la de él y Goyle.

Metió todo en la bolsa y abandonó el aula en primer lugar, corriendo hacia un lugar que no había vuelto a pisar en mucho tiempo.

Entró cerrando tras de sí con fuerza y lanzó la bolsa contra la pared antes de aferrar el lavabo con tanto ímpetu que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y los bordes de su anillo dañaron su piel.

— Oh… vaya, parece que alguien no está de muy buen humor.

— Ahora no, Myrtle

Draco pateó la pared antes de golpear el espejo con el puño. El cristal estalló y la sangre se deslizó por su pálida mano, goteando sobre la cerámica blanca, dejando una lluvia carmesí en la nívea superficie.

— Pensaba que estabas mejor que la última vez que nos vimos — Dijo la fantasma flotando de espaldas hacia él — Los chismes corren muy deprisa en el castillo — continuó haciendo un puchero y parpadeando lánguidamente — Hacía mucho que no venias por aquí… esto se siente muy solo sin tus visitas.

Él gruñó y miró los pequeños fragmentos de cristal que perforaban la piel de sus nudillos.

— No tengo ganas de hablar con el estúpido fantasma de una sangre sucia— Escupió desahogando su furia con la chica.

— ¡Oh! — La ira deformó las facciones de Myrtle — ¡Ahora soy la estúpida fantasma sangre sucia — Espetó con voz chillona — ¡Pero vienes aquí porque no tienes a nadie! No tienes amigos, no tienes nada… ¡Vayamos a atormentar a la pobre Myrtle la Llorona! — Voló hacia los urinarios y se coló por uno. Su voz sonaba distorsionada, llorosa y hueca según se alejaba — ¡Desahoguémonos con la pobre Myrtle ya que no puede sentir!

Draco se sintió culpable durante aproximadamente dos segundos antes de volver a gruñir de frustración.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba a punto de explotar y no solo era por los recuerdos… aquello en el fondo era lo de menos. Contempló hipnotizado su sangre mientras resbalaba hacia el sumidero lentamente. ¿Se había sentido celoso? ¡Por Salazar! ¡Él era Draco Malfoy! Se paseó de lado a lado del cuarto de baño, maldiciendo y golpeando la pared, la puerta y todo lo que pillaba por el medio. ¿Celos? ¡Ja! Lo que no soportaba era que nadie tocara lo que era de él. No soportaba saber que Nott estaba ahí esperando a arrebatarle lo que, por ahora, y hasta que él lo decidiera, le pertenecía en exclusividad. Además ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a aquel profesor? Eso de enseñar a Granger a realizar el hechizo tocándola tanto no había sido necesario, para nada.

¿Y qué hacía aquella estúpida? Poner ojitos y sonrisas tontas a cuanto imbécil se plantaba en su camino. ¡Tenían un trato! Y se iba a encargar de que lo cumpliera, pensó con furia contenida, como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

Además recordar lo débil que se había sentido cuando aquel estúpido profesor le _invitó_ a probar el hechizo le enfurecía, casi tanto como el que ella se hubiera dado cuenta y se hubiese ofrecido para librarle de la escrutadora mirada de todos. La gran heroína al rescate, bufó volviendo a caminar de lado a lado.

— Hola, perdona, no sabía que había alguien aquí.

Draco se giró mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la intrusa que interrumpía de forma tan inoportuna sus cavilaciones.

Bajo el vano de la puerta, Lunática Lovegood le miraba con sus enormes ojos saltones muy abiertos. Agarraba aún el pomo de la puerta y ladeaba la cabeza de forma que, el rábano que llevaba por pendiente, descansaba sobre su hombro mientras le contemplaba sin parpadear.

— ¿Estás bien? Es una lástima que no tenga aquí mis gafas — murmuró frunciendo levemente el ceño con tristeza — Juraría que tienes la cabeza infectada de torposoplos, son criaturas invisibles ¿Sabes? Vuelan hasta tus oídos y tu nariz y se deslizan por ellos hasta confundir tu cerebro y embotarlo.

Draco parpadeó sin saber muy bien que responder a aquella loca que le miraba con compasión.

— Espera — Hurgó en su mochila, de la que colgaban numerosos cascabeles y muñecos raros, hasta sacar una bola extraña de color naranja chillón, atada a una cuerda rosa fosforito — Ten — Le dijo acercándose a él y colgando de su túnica aquella horterada que, seguro podría servir de faro para barcos en mitad del Pacífico — Esto te protegerá de ellos — Le regaló una sonrisa franca y sincera antes de girarse de nuevo hasta la puerta — A veces, Draco Malfoy — Añadió girándose en el último momento — Debemos dejar que lo que somos de verdad salga a la superficie, sin importar lo que puedan pensar los demás — Se encogió de hombros de forma casi imperceptible — Si yo me preocupara de eso perdería la esencia de lo que soy — Suspiró y le dijo adiós con la mano en un gesto infantil — Espero que mejores, cuidado con los Nargles, están especialmente traviesos estos días

Se marchó dejando a Draco con la boca abierta, no muy seguro de que hacer; si maldecir o estallar en carcajadas. Miró la enorme bola que colgaba de su túnica, justo sobre la P de prefecto y suspiró tratando de quitarla. Por nada del mundo pensaba salir de allí con aquella mariconada puesta, pese a que se descubrió de pronto, mucho más tranquilo tras aquella extraña conversación… o más bien, aquel extraño monólogo. Miró el insólito obsequio que colgaba ahora de entre sus dedos y sin saber muy bien por qué, se encontró pensando que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que nadie le regalaba algo de un modo tan espontáneo y sincero.

…..

— Hola chicos

Hermione se acercó a la orilla del Lago, donde Blaise y Theo se encontraban lanzando piedras y haciéndolas rebotar en el agua.

— Ey princesa — Zabinni tiró la última y se acercó para besar la mejilla de la castaña — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la fiesta de pijamas en Potterland?

— ¡Blaise! — Le golpeó el hombro sonriendo divertida y se acercó a abrazar a Nott — Hola Theo.

— Hola preciosa ¿Cómo fue la reunión?

Hermione suspiró y les contó a grandes rasgos lo que habían hablado.

— Vaya… Es extraño — Zabinni se tocó los labios con las yemas de los dedos — Mi madre era amiga íntima de Bellatrix. Nunca he oído que tuviera una hija.

Theodore se encogió de hombros al sentir ambas miradas sobre él.

— Yo nunca tuve trato con mortífagos. Mi padre siempre me consideró poco apto para su causa. Según sus palabras yo era "La gran vergüenza de los Nott"

— Eso es horrible Theo — Hermione acarició su antebrazo dándole su mudo apoyo pero él le restó importancia.

— No creas, fue lo mejor que podría haberme pasado. ¿Cuál era la opción? ¿Qué me hubieran reclutado? — Negó con la cabeza — Gracias a Merlín que no lo hicieron.

— Si — Blaise asintió con gravedad — Por suerte mi madre nunca tomó la Marca. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con ellos era demasiado cobarde, de modo que no me obligó a hacerlo el año pasado.

— Pero tú si quisiste formar parte de ellos alguna vez ¿Verdad?

La castaña le miró sin condena, tan solo con inocente curiosidad.

— Alguna vez — Respondió con el rostro ensombrecido y vergüenza — En alguna ocasión fui un completo estúpido — Reconoció completamente serio.

— Pero ya no

Hermione le guiñó un ojo tratando de devolver la sonrisa a su amigo.

— Ya no

Blaise no sonrió pero sus ojos volvieron a brillar levemente.

— Regresasteis ayer ¿Verdad? Vi a Ginny a la hora de la cena ir hacia la torre de Gryffindor

Fue Theo quien hizo la pregunta y a Hermione no le pasó desapercibida la repentina tensión que pareció invadir al moreno ante la mención de Ginevra.

— Sí, yo me fui directamente a la torre también. Lo cierto es que llegué muy cansada —_ Aunque hice de todo menos descansar._ — Theo la miraba como si fuera capaz de usar la Legeremancia con ella y estuvo a punto de enrojecer solo de pensarlo.

— ¿Así de salvaje fue la noche?

La pregunta de Zabinni sí consiguió ruborizarla. Porque le costó entender que no se refería a la noche que había pasado con Draco, si no a la noche en Grimmauld Place. Tuvo que hacer un considerable esfuerzo para no tartamudear y, en su afán de desviar la atención de su persona, dijo algo que consiguió herir a Blaise, pese a la habilidad del Slytherin para volverse inexpresivo.

— ¡Claro que no! Al menos para mi… Aunque a decir verdad no todos la pasamos durmiendo

Si n o hubiera estado preocupada en lo que Theodore trataba de buscar en su mirada, hubiese visto el modo en que se demudó el rostro de Zabinni que no tardó en disculparse, alegando que tenía que pasar por su Sala Común antes de la siguiente clase.

— Espera Blaise — Theo acarició la mejilla de Hermione con el dorso de sus dedos antes de ir tras su amigo — Hasta luego Hermione.

_Ambos_ corrieron al interior del castillo dejando a la Gryffindor sola, suspirando de alivio por haberse librado por ahora de aquella mirada escrutadora que quería leer su mente.

Sonrió echándose hacia atrás la melena sin darse cuenta que, en la distancia, Draco había sido testigo de aquel intercambio y, desde donde se encontraba, habría jurado que la chica acarició su propia mejilla, como tratando de rememorar la caricia que Nott le había brindado.

* * *

_Bueno aquí teneis otro capítulo más. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo sé, lo sé. Quereis dramion no? xD Pero la historia abarca mucho más, o lo intenta al menos y apenas estoy uniendo todos los hilos de esta madeja para dar sentido a todo en general._

_Espero que no os decepcione por ahora!_

**_dracoforever: _**_Bienvenida ^^ Me alegra que te guste! Intento eso, que sea una mezcla cuanto menos entretenida! No ves claro a Nott? Ohh si es un encanto!_

**_AbytutisCM:_**_ ¿Con la duda? ¿Sobre la hija de Bella? jajaja ahh! la paciencia es una virtud! ;)_

**_Manu Rocha: _**_Espero que SI hayas salido estos días jajaja_

**_Luna White 29: _**_Bueno, es que creo, firmemente que Draco es un C...abron como bien dices. Es insensible y algo capullo... creo que la esencia del personaje es esa, no me lo creería si le pusiera a recitar poesias de amor eterno! jajaja Me alegra que te gustara ^^ Perdonado el dedazo, de esos tengo yo también jajaja_

**_Caroone: _**_Muchísimas gracias ^^_

**_Emma Felton: _**_Hago lo que puedo! jajaja Si, ya imaginaba por qué el 16 el que más! ^^ _

**_Nikki: _**_Muchas gracias! Bienvenida! me alegra que te guste! En cuanto a Theo, no recuerdo si fue en el capítulo 13 o 14 al final, reconoce que no está enamorado de Hermione, pero que siente que tal vez, si es que él puede sentir algo así por alguien, podría ser por ella y que le gustaría intentar algo. Besitos!_

**_Love Always: _**_Muchas gracias! Bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste! Bueno, tranquila por eso porque es un Dramion, de modo que no te preocupes por eso! Por ahora Hermione quiere mucho a Theo pero no está enamorada de nadie. Poco a poco ;)_

**_BlueJoy:_**_Muchas graciassss! En serio, me alegra que pienses eso, porque pese a que me encanta la historia Draco/Hermione, considero que todos tienen su lugar también! E intento dárselo! ¿Cuantos capítulos? uffff no lo sé! jajaja este es el c`pítulo 16 y aún estamos entrando en la trama... podría decirte que 40? 50? Pero lo cierto es que los voy escribiendo al día así que no lo sé seguro! Besos!_

**_azu23blood: _**_jajaja Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara! Draco... este chico siente más de lo que parece! jajaja besos!_

**_Nurf: _**_^^ Graciass! Me encantan a mi también, no se porqué, así que me plantee la idea de hacer algo en esa famosa secuela que hay pendiente! ;) así no me quedo con las ganas! jajaja Pienso algo así como tú con Ron. Me gusta el chico, en realidad le encuentro muy tierno y adorable, pero no le veo compatible con Hermione tampoco. Sigue pues con las teorias! Es lo más divertido! ^^_

_Gracias a TODOS, por seguir ahí y leer cada actualización!_

_Besos y Saludos_

**_AJ_**


	18. De celos y confesiones

_Esta vez es un poco más cortito, ya lo compensaré ^^_

_A leer!_

_Disclamer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK.R._

* * *

_Celos son hijos del amor, más son bastardos, te confieso._

_Lope de Vega._

_Capítulo 17_

_De celos y confesiones_

Lestrange fulminó a Harry con la mirada mientras se retorcía en sus ataduras, tratando en vano de luchar contra la compulsión de hablar que sentía por culpa del hechizo.

— Cuando Bella murió, Narcissa Malfoy encontró un pergamino en la cámara en el que hablaba de un bebé. La llamaba su niña, su pequeña. Vino a verme y me lo mostró — El mortífago gruñó, enseñando sus amarillentos dientes y pasando la lengua sobre sus labios resecos — Esa zorra — Siseó — Siempre me dijo que era estéril. Rabastan y yo seguimos la pista hasta un orfanato en Sofía, Bulgaria. Creemos que Bella la debió abandonar allí. Son solo suposiciones, pero una monja nos hablo de Ivanka… la inefable. ¿Sabía ella de la existencia de la niña? Me pillaron antes de poder comprobarlo — Sonrió con maldad — Es un deleite saber que mi hermano la encontró.

La punta de la varita de Harry se clavó más en la garganta de Rodolphus

— ¿Quién está liderándoos?

— No lo sé

El auror frunció el ceño

— ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas? Podéis decir hasta cansaros que solo huís de la justicia, pero eso no es cierto.

— Él sigue vivo — dijo carcajeándose

Harry se puso rígido, cada uno de sus músculos en tensión, una extraña heladez le recorrió la espina dorsal. De pronto, las imágenes de su sueño volvieron a él en estampida. No podía ser, era imposible. Harry sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que Tom Riddle era historia, no solo porque lo había matado, porque lo había visto morir, porque había destruido las partes de su alma que podían traerle de vuelta. Si no porque Harry había visto en su breve roce con la muerte la condenación eterna de Tom y pese al miedo irracional que, como todos, era incapaz de contener al recordar a aquel asesino, sabía que, fuera quien fuese el que les hacía creer a aquella panda de cabrones que era su Lord, no era Voldemort.

— ¿Quién es su padre?

El mortífago compuso una mueca maliciosa y torció su boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa

— El Señor Tenebroso. Debería ser un honor que Él eligiera a mi esposa para tener un hijo ¿Verdad? — Escupió el mago venenosamente, probablemente efecto del hechizo — Yo no la amaba, por supuesto, ella estaba desquiciada, era una bruja poderosa oh, sí. Toda una Black, fue un matrimonio pactado, como casi todos, pero ser engañado así… ¡Yo arriesgué todo por él! Fui fiel servidor del Lord ¿Y qué recibo a cambio? Una condena perpetua en Azkaban y ver mi orgullo y dignidad pisoteadas por un mestizo — Miró de arriba abajo a Harry con desprecio — Al que derrotó un niño con un hechizo de primer curso. Patético.

Harry miró al mortífago con los ojos entrecerrados. Vaya, ciertamente parecía que la derrota de Voldemort, entre otras cosas había dejado más de una herida abierta en su ejército de secuaces. Curioso, se dijo tomando nota mental de retomar aquel pensamiento más tarde, era más que posible que dentro de ellos mismos hubiera distintas facciones, que las opiniones de todos difirieran ahora que su líder había caído. Riddle había sido el pegamento que sellaba las grietas que tenía aquel extraño grupo. No en vano, no se caracterizaban por su equilibrio y su trabajo en equipo. Todos aquellos integrantes del ejército de Voldemort eran solitarios, escurridizos, astutos zorros individualistas que no miraban más que por sí mismos. Ahora que la cola se secaba poco a poco, las fisuras empezaban a abrirse, resquebrajando la estructura de su sociedad.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Rabastan?

— Estúpido — Lestrange escupía improperios sin dejar de reír como un loco, lo que sin duda alguna era — ¿Cómo voy a saber eso?

Cierto, era imposible que se pusieran en contacto.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene la niña?

—No lo sé, creemos que puede tener diecinueve años, tal vez menos.

Harry clavó los ojos en aquel hombre sucio y desarrapado que tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro desencajado, pensando que aquella guerra se había cobrado más víctimas de las que pensaban. Algunos habían perdido la vida, pero otros desgraciados, como aquel asesino que tenía frente a él, habían perdido su alma. Y se preguntó, no por primera vez, cuantos de aquellos que siguieron a Voldemort habían sido, en esencia, malvados o locos y cuántas, víctimas de sus circunstancias.

No pudo evitar pensar en Malfoy, en cómo había crecido, rodeado de creencias que mamó junto con la leche materna, en cómo le habían enseñado a odiar a los que no eran como él, le habían repetido como una extraña y terrible letanía, que la sangre pura estaba por encima de cualquiera, que el dinero y el poder lo era todo en aquella sociedad mágica, que el fin justificaba los medios y que Voldemort era quien les llevaría a la gloria. ¿Era en esencia malo? No lo creía, porque al final, quizás incluso por cobardía, había demostrado que no era un asesino, que podría ser un abusón, un cabrón sin escrúpulos y un bastardo manipulador, pero no tenía lo necesario para ser un mortífago. Además vivía atormentado, Harry lo sabía mejor que nadie, la culpa y las pesadillas eran compañeras de Draco Malfoy y aquello era suficiente penitencia. Nunca sería bueno y, probablemente siempre se creería mejor que los mestizos como él o los hijos de muggles como Hermione. Era un Slytherin que, a su manera y por razones nomuy honorables, había repudiado a Voldemort, del mismo modo que Petegrew había sido un Gryffindor que traicionó sus valores y a sus amigos por la gloria inalcanzable que Riddle le prometió.

Pensó en Sirius, él a diferencia de Draco desde el principio escupió a la cara de los puristas pero ¿Sería por su innata rebeldía o era su esencia? ¿O quizás fue el apoyo de sus verdaderos amigos lo que más ayudó a su padrino a ser quien era? ¿Habría sido Draco diferente si no hubiera crecido rodeado de serpientes? No se engañaba, la esencia de Sirius o de su mismo padre tampoco era buena, al completo. Había visto que no eran mejores que Malfoy, eran algo abusones, vivían pensando que tenían el mundo a sus pies, valientes, sí, leones… pero Severus Snape fue víctima del maltrato y la humillación constante. Harry había aprendido algo inconmensurable, Gryffindors o Slytherins… nada significaba, como dijo Dumbledore, todos nacemos con la luz y la oscuridad en nosotros mismos, lo importante es lo que elegimos potenciar.

Snape, Regulus, Sirius, Petergrew…

Abrió la puerta y tras ella vio a los dos aurores haciendo guardia. Frotándose la cicatriz les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entraran y se llevaran al preso. Él ya había terminado lo que había venido a hacer.

— ¡Potter! — Gritó Lestrange cuando se lo llevaban a rastras por la otra puerta. Harry le miró por encima del hombro — Hogwarts — dijo con una sonrisa enfermiza — Ella está en Hogwarts.

La puerta se cerró y Harry se quedó mirando el vacío dejado por Rodolphus apretando el puño inconscientemente. La sensación de peligro volvió a él derramándose por su espina dorsal, erizando el vello de su nuca y helando sus huesos.

Algo iba jodidamente mal.

— ¿Ya te vas?

La voz de Kateryn sacó al joven de sus pensamientos y parpadeó, sorprendido de encontrarla ahí.

— Sí. Ya he terminado.

— Yo también — Dijo ella sonriente — ¿Te apetece un café? No conozco a mucha gente en Inglaterra, al menos no de mi edad — añadió riendo — Estoy algo oxidada en eso de socializar.

Su primer impulso fue decir que no, pero lo cierto es que debía ser difícil haber vivido en Francia, todos sus amigos debían estar allí ahora. Volver a casa y sentirse solo no debe ser agradable.

— Está bien — sonrió — Vayamos, tal vez pueda presentarte a mis amigos — agregó — Te pareces mucho a una gran amiga mía.

— ¿Ah sí? — La sonrisa de ella se amplió — ¿Cómo se llama?

— Llamaba — Su semblante se ensombreció y su mirada se apagó notablemente — murió.

— Vaya, lo siento

De forma inconsciente, la chica apoyó su mano sobre la de él y Harry se tensó, repentinamente incómodo. Carraspeó y se apartó discretamente.

— Vamos al Caldero Chorreante.

Ambos aurores se aparecieron con un giro de varita.

…..

Cuando Hermione bajó al Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena se congeló en las escaleras que bajaban al vestíbulo. Por algún extraño motivo, su mente viajó, como si hubiera usado un giratiempo, de pronto se vio a sí misma en cuarto curso, aferrada al muro, asomándose tímidamente, con un nudo de nerviosismo anudado en la boca de su estómago, mirando a Viktor que esperaba paciente, observando la escalera, sonriendo al verla descender…

Aquella vez era diferente, también se había asomado con indecisión, como si un sexto sentido quisiera que evitara aquel lugar y no bien dio un paso entendió porque.

Al final de las escaleras, no era Viktor quien la esperaba sonriente, era Draco Malfoy quien sonreía, pero no a ella. Allí, frente a la puerta que daba al comedor, Astoria Greengrass se apoyaba en la pared, jugando a enredar un mechón de su largo cabello oscuro en su dedo una y otra vez, mirando a Draco a los ojos mientras se lamía los labios. El rubio tenía el antebrazo apoyado en la piedra, justo encima de ella y se cernía sobre la chica, tanto que apenas quedaba aire entre los dos, sus bocas estaban tan cerca que la castaña no dudaba que sus alientos se entremezclaran. Astoria se mordió el labio inferior y Draco se pegó más a ella si es que aquello era posible.

Hermione inspiró con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, pegando la espalda a la pared. Cerró los ojos y llevó su mano al cuello, al lugar en el que estaba aún la marca del Slytherin en su piel. Tragó saliva, intentando normalizar su respiración.

Era una estúpida.

Estaba celosa, muy celosa. Quería bajar esas escaleras, varita en mano y lanzar un _Calvario_ a aquella lagarta de Greengrass, ¡Era una cría! Maldita sea ¿Qué les pasaba a estas niñas? ¿Y a Malfoy? ¿Exclusividad? ¿Qué diantres entendía él por exclusividad? Abrió los ojos y vio horrorizada que las formas se desdibujaban ante ella. Apretó los dientes con voluntad. No, no iba a llorar, no por aquella serpiente rastrera y mentirosa.

Dios, que increíblemente idiota había sido al creerle. La había utilizado, había conseguido lo que quería de ella y ahora volvía a lo suyo, a Astoria. Bien a la vista de todos, seguramente para que ella les viera y entendiera la situación sin necesidad de decir nada.

De acuerdo entonces, ella había entendido.

Tras varias inspiraciones superficiales se arregló la ropa y se atusó el pelo. Empieza el espectáculo. Nadie iba a darse cuenta de que estaba dolida, de que aquel imbécil la había herido de un modo en el que se negaba a pensar. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Solo sexo, se dijo, solo había sido eso maldita sea.

Con la espalda erguida y la frente en alto compuso una sonrisa y dio la vuelta al muro, bajando la escalera. Vaciló solo un instante y rogó a Dios, a Merlín y a todos los santos que conocía, poder hacer aquello sin flaquear. Alguna plegaria debió ser escuchada, porque en aquel momento Theo subía las escaleras de las mazmorras.

— ¡Theo!

Su voz salió ligeramente chillona y alegre pero no le importó. El chico se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa sincera y extendió la mano mientras ella descendía. La tomó, ignorando la presencia de Malfoy y Greengrass como si no les hubiera visto.

— Has bajado temprano — Theo soltó su mano y le indicó con un caballeroso gesto la puerta del comedor — ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió

— Tenía hambre — Se encogió de hombros y caminó erguida — Además quiero aprovechar después para ir a la biblioteca.

— Deja que lo adivine — el chico torció la boca en una mueca de diversión — Fyendlocked

Hermione rió y asintió con firmeza.

— Previsible

— ¡Oye! ¿Insinúas que no soy nada misteriosa? — espetó fingiendo enfado.

Él se inclinó sobre su oído derecho y susurró

— Encantadora.

La castaña se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Theo! — Le regañó golpeando suavemente su antebrazo.

El Slytherin solo soltó una brusca carcajada y con su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella, la guió hasta su mesa, hablando de la última clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Cuando un furibundo Draco entró y se sentó en su mesa se encontró a Granger sentada de espaldas a él. La fulminó con la mirada, deseando que pudiera verle en aquel momento ¡Joder!

Había montado todo aquel espectáculo con Astoria esperando que ella lo viera y se sintiera al menos tan furiosa como él lo había estado durante todo el día, maldita fuera. Ahora era él quien se sentía hervir de cólera. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No se entendía a sí mismo. Siempre había sido una persona posesiva, más bien egoísta, pero jamás con una chica. Mientras la elegida estuviera dispuesta cuando él lo requiriese, le daba igual que hiciera antes o después y con quien. Pero en esta ocasión no soportaba la idea de que alguien más tocara a Granger. Ella era _suya_. Solo él la increpaba, solo él la insultaba y por demás estaba decir que solo él la tocaba y se acostaba con ella.

Salazar bendito iba a volverse loco.

Furioso, sin haber probado bocado, empujó el banco hacia atrás y salió hecho un basilisco del comedor, empujando a dos alumnos de quinto que le cerraban el paso en la puerta.

Estúpida Granger, estaba haciéndole caer tan bajo que se daba hasta vergüenza a sí mismo. ¡Celos! Demonios… Pateó un banco que encontró camino a la torre y gruñó a Goyle y Fenton cuando los encontró. Estaba harto de todos y de todo. No soportaba aquel lugar, ni a aquella Premio Anual de pacotilla, odiaba a Nott con todo su ser, a Maidlow y a todos los jodidos Slytherin que le habían degradado de su posición de Príncipe de las serpientes. Odiaba las pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir, los recuerdos, la conciencia… Odiaba su jodida vida, pero sobre todo la odiaba a ella. Porque le hacía sentir cosas que no entendía, cosas que le desagradaban en extremo, le hacía necesitarla, desearla, quería tocarla, besarla, descargarse con ella, utilizarla, porque sabía que ella conseguiría alejar durante un rato los fantasmas que le visitaban cuando estaba solo. Era algo enfermizo. Siempre lo había sido, lo sabía y, saberlo solo empeoraba todo.

Aquel antagonismo mutuo, aquel odio que le hacía hervir la sangre, no la soportaba, verla le enfurecía hasta hacerle más venenoso de lo que era de por sí. Su sola presencia conseguía enardecerle. Cuando ella estaba delante se llenaba la boca con cada insulto, saboreaba cada sobresalto de Granger, cada mirada dolida. Se detestaba por ello, se asqueaba de sí mismo cuando más tarde, en los sueños, aquel lugar en el que no somos dueños de nuestros actos, aquel mundo onírico que no podemos controlar, ella le visitaba cada noche, era ella quien estaba allí, no Pansy, ni cualquiera de las otras con las que se besaba por los rincones de Hogwarts, si no ella, a la que detestaba porque su sangre era impura, porque miraba con ojos brillantes a la apestosa comadreja que no tenía donde caerse muerta, porque iba siempre al lado del maldito San Potter, porque con toda su sangre sucia era la mejor bruja que había conocido, porque la deseaba. Siempre la había deseado, de una forma retorcida y primitiva que le asustaba cuando no era más que un crío. Aquella niña de cabello enmarañado y sabelotodo le desequilibraba porque, con apenas trece o catorce años sentía los mismos deseos de pegarla que de besarla y aquello era aterrador. Con el tiempo todo había ido a peor, las ansias habían cambiado, el deseo se había hecho más desgarrador, más lascivo.

Pero ahora la tenía. Ella era suya para exprimir al máximo cada gota de pasión que podía ofrecer. Necesitaba derramarse en ella tantas veces como fuera necesario para apagar aquella insana atracción, necesitaba inmunizarse de su cuerpo y de lo que despertaba en él. Y lo haría, como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy, lograría desintoxicarse de ella. Además, ahora que había descubierto que meterse en Granger era mucho mejor que meterse con ella, no pensaba renunciar a aquel placer, así tuviera que enseñarle quien mandaba y a quien debía exclusividad. Solo él podía tocarla y eso iba a aprenderlo costara lo que costase.

Así que, cuando Hermione entró en su sala común, le encontró sentado relajadamente en el sillón contemplando las llamas que ascendían serpenteantes, danzando y entrelazándose en la chimenea, creando sombras en el rostro del muchacho. Estaba calmado, una vez tomada la decisión compuso una máscara de frialdad que contradecía la rabia que bullía por dentro y la esperó pacientemente. Un alivio desagradable que no le gustó ni un pelo se derramó sobre él cuando la vio aparecer.

— Granger

Ella, que parecía querer huir despavorida hasta su habitación, se paró, sin mirarle. Espalda contra espalda. La tensión era casi palpable.

— Malfoy

Él se levantó como un felino, acercándose a la castaña muy lentamente hasta que Hermione sintió el calor de su cuerpo pegado a ella, su respiración entibiando su cuello y su oreja. Reprimió un estremecimiento cuando las manos de él se apoyaron en sus hombros y se tensó. Se separó con brusquedad, se dio la vuelta y le encaró.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Draco estuvo a punto de gruñir. A él nadie le rechazaba, jamás.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? ¡Ven aquí! — Siseó furioso.

— ¿QUE? — Hermione sintió su enfado estallar, las llamas de su furia crecieron, aquel cretino no solo se pasaba su promesa de la exclusividad por las narices si no que encima se creía que podía darle órdenes.

Él intentó cogerla pero la castaña fue más rápida y le esquivó, dejando a Draco sujetando el aire.

— ¡Joder Hermione! — La tranquilidad se esfumó de un plumazo. Se giró y dio una patada a la mesa que se volcó dando contra la pared — ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? — Se pasó las manos por el pelo despeinándose y barrió con el brazo la repisa de la chimenea, mandando al suelo todos los frascos y papeles que había sobre ella — Me estás volviendo loco ¡Maldita seas! Todo es culpa tuya — Ante la atónita mirada de la chica siguió caminando y descargando su furia con el sillón — ¡Me juraste fidelidad!

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, no sabiendo bien si sentirse ofendida o halaga por que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy estuviera sufriendo un ataque de celos en su misma cara, porque aquellos eran celos dijera lo que dijese.

Demasiado enfadada para el halago, se dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Fidelidad? ¡Já! No tenemos una relación, Malfoy, tú lo dejaste bien claro, pero no he estado con nadie, te dije que no lo haría y no lo he hecho ¿Qué demonios estás insinuando serpiente rastrera? ¡Precisamente tú! No era yo quien estaba _cenando_ antes de tiempo con Greengrass

Draco casi sonrió, casi. Así que ella sí le había visto.

— ¿Qué me dices de Nott?

— ¿Theo?

— ¿_Theo?_ — La imitó furioso poniendo su tono de voz — ¿Hay algún otro Nott?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, algo que, sí hubiera visto Harry, habría avisado del peligro subyacente. Pero Harry no estaba y no había nadie para decirle a Draco que aquella leona tenía garras.

— ¡Te dije que es mi amigo! Ohhh... Disculpa Malfoy, olvidaba que no sabes qué es eso.

El rubio crujió los dientes

— Granger...

— ¡Eres un idiota! No sé cómo he podido cometer semejante error.

— Granger... — Draco empezaba a perder los nervios

— ¡Me dejaste sola esta mañana pedazo de cretino! — Buscó su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica — hurón prepotente — Murmuró entre maldiciones porque no la encontraba — y luego te vas con esa... Esa... ¡Con esa!

Draco quiso caer al suelo y dar las gracias por no ser el único que había perdido los papeles y la dignidad. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de algo como de que Granger estuviera tan celosa como él... Que patético por su parte alegrarse por algo tan estúpido. Tal vez debería hacerla ver que no podía insultar a Astoria con esas insinuaciones, fueran o no verdad. No en vano sería la próxima señora Malfoy, y muy probablemente antes de que el curso acabara el señor Greengrass querría publicarlo en el Profeta, así se hacían las cosas en su mundo. Por un momento pensó en cómo se pondría la Gryffindor al enterarse, pero un empujón lo sacó de aquellos feos pensamientos.

— ¿Pero qué...

— ¡Lo prometiste y yo te creí!

Dracó agarró por fin los antebrazos de Hermione para que no volviera a pegarle en el pecho y apretó, brevemente

— ¡No hice nada joder!¡Solo quería que lo pensaras!

No podrían decir quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido. Malfoy la miraba con una cara de absoluta incredulidad.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había admitido algo semejante? Su orgullo estaba rodando escaleras abajo rumbo al vestíbulo en aquel momento. Granger abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, como si intentara decir algo pero no le salieran las palabras.

— A la mierda — Soltó el rubio harto de dar vueltas a lo mismo como dos idiotas.

Atrajo a la chica hacia sí y aplastó sus labios contra los entreabiertos de ella, introduciendo su lengua entre ellos sin dilación. No fue un beso suave, si no más bien violento, un beso que Hermione devolvió con la misma furiosa intensidad. Los sentimientos que les desbordaban quedaban al descubierto con la forma en la que la chica le mordía, en el modo en que se abrazó a su cuello y enredó las piernas en su cintura. Draco le sujetó por las nalgas, elevándola hacía él y devoró su boca, balanceando las caderas de ella para que se frotara contra su repentina y anhelante erección, buscando una fricción más intensa y placentera para ambos.

Hermione gimió y hundió los dedos en sus platinados cabellos, al instante ambos cayeron sobre sofá en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas, ropas rasgadas y jadeos ahogados. Hubo más gritos, pero estos ya no eran de furia si no de placer, susurros, un quejido seguido de un hondo gemido. Sudor, respiraciones aceleradas, una caricia, un mordisco. Ella le arañó cuando se abrió paso en su cuerpo, reclamándolo una y otra vez con firmes embestidas que la hacían delirar. Draco mordió su hombro al sentir la forma en que le absorbía y le apretaba, Hermione suspiró y el rubio susurró su nombre entrecortadamente. Cuando el orgasmo les encuentró lo hizoa la vez, juntos se elevaron en el cenit de su pasión y cayeron a la realidad de forma suave.

No es suficiente. Nunca parecía serlo.

Ya hablarían después, mucho después, cuando consiguieran saciar el deseo que les mantenía cautivos esa noche.

...

Neville regresaba del invernadero nueve, sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en como decirle a la profesora Sprout que le dejara comprobar una de las próximas noches, si la Dalia comebabosas realmente cambiaba de color al contacto con la luz de la luna llena. Según había leído por casualidad, uno de los ingredientes de una poderosa poción avanzada de la que nunca había oído hablar antes, usada en medimagia, era un pétalo lila de una Dalia comebabosas, especificaba que el color se conseguía con un rayo de luna llena y que debido a que el cambio de color duraba apenas unos segundos, era difícil elaborar la poción.

— ¡Neville!

El chico parpadeó y vio a la chica que había frente a él, apenas cubierta con la simple túnica y tiritando de frío.

— ¿Hannah? — Frunció el ceño — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No lo sé — La chica se llevó la mano a la frente confundida — Todo es confuso yo… no lo recuerdo, de pronto estaba aquí y… — Se mordió el labio y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

— Vamos — El Gryffindor se quitó la capa poníendosela a la chica por encima que no se quejó debido al frío que tenía — Te llevaré a la enfermería — Tocó sus labios azules con gesto enfadado y aferró el brazo de Hannah para guiarla a su destino — Estás a punto de congelarte.

Hannah no lo creía, no al menos después de sentir el tacto de sus dedos en sus entumecidos labios que habían mandado una llamarada de calor a cada músculo de su cuerpo. Se pegó al chico sabiendo que no debía, que estaba mal, él era el novio de Lovegood, pero se sentía tan perfecto su contacto… Ella llevaba meses enamorada de él, desde que la salvó en la batalla de Hogwarts sin darse apenas cuenta. Neville corría por un pasillo medio derruido, lanzando _Desmaius_ a diestro y siniestro y llamando a Luna a gritos que, sin oírle, se dedicaba a convertir en calabazas las cabezas de cuantos mortífagos encontraba en su camino.

Un enmascarado apuntaba a Hannah quien, al ver sus labios moverse, supo que era el fin, no podía, encajada en un derrumbe como estaba, huir de aquella maldición. Entonces llegó él, le oyó gritar _Impedimenta_ y después le lanzó un _Depulso _que le mandó por los aires_, _antes de dejarle atado en un rincón. La ayudó preguntándole si estaba bien y tras dedicarle una triste sonrisa volvió a correr por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Aquel día Hannah perdió irremediablemente su corazón por Neville Longbottom.

— Es extraño todo esto ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Ella estornudó y arrugó la nariz en un gesto infantil que a Neville le pareció encantador.

— Salí del comedor e iba hacia mi sala común, me encontré con Ginny Weasley que parecía enfadada, saliendo del baño del primer piso, Zabinni salió de allí también y se fue en la dirección contraria no de muy buen humor. Seguí un rato más y recuerdo que Nott hablaba con alguien — Se llevó la mano a la frente — No… no recuerdo más, lo siento.

— No te preocupes — Le dio un cariñoso apretón en el brazo y entró con ella a la enfermería, dejándola al cuidado de la señora Pomfrey.

— Neville — Le llamó la chica

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó desde la puerta

— Tu capa

Sonrió mirando a Hannah que parecía pequeña, envuelta entre aquellos pliegues demasiado grandes para su cuerpo

— No te preocupes, dámela mañana. Buenas noches Hannah — Dijo antes de salir cerrando tras él.

— Buenas noches Neville — Susurró ella al espacio vacío.

— ¿En qué estaba pensando jovencita? — Preguntó Poppy Pomfrey con una mueca severa — Estás medio congelada. Menos mal que el señor Longbottom la encontró.

Hannah sonrió. Sí, una vez más había sido su héroe, lástima que las cosas no fueran como ella deseaba. Con un suspiro miró a la enfermera y le contó lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno,_ _algunas me pediais la "reunión" de Harry y Lestrange, así que aquí está._

_Supongo que más de una pensará "No haces más que liar la historia" xD pero creerme, tiene lógica en mi cabeza, espero que en su momento lo entendaís todo!_

_Ya más de 100 reviews! Wow, muchas gracias a todas!_

_Besos_

**_AJ_**

**_Luna White 29:_**_ Crees que ha sacado información valiosa? ;) Y sí, la pobre no tuvo un despertar demasiado romántico, pero no creo que Draco sea muy romantico! jajaja_

**_DuLce aMoR: _**_Muchas gracias! Creo que el personaje de Draco es posesivo y egoista, eso tiene que reflejarse en celos!_

**_AbytutisCM: _**_Yo veo a Theo como un chico que no sabe qué es estar enamorado, por lo tanto no lo está. Cuando te llega el amor lo sabes si o si!_

**_Manu Rocha: _**_Hola! Que yo soy muy despistada! jajaj Me lío con los rr, ni sé de qué historia son a veces y se me pierden en el mail con los demás avisos :( un desastre! No tengo nada escrito que pueda pasarte porque lo que intento es escribir un libro... ahh el sueño de tantas personas... mi intención es escribirlo aunque lo tenga que editar yo y solo sirva para enmarcarse en una estantería! Me lo he propuesto como objetivo del 2013. Estuve escribiendo un fic homoerótico hace tiempo, lo tengo en un blog, pero no esta terminado... la historia se me atragantó y lo cierto es que me dio pena pero me saturaron los libros de JR Ward y perdió su encanto. Aunque tengo algunos roleos en primera persona que publiqué hace tiempo, los buscaré._

**_LadyCame-3:_**_Hola ^^ Bienvenida y muchas gracias!_

**_Nurf: _**_Theo no está enamorado deHermione, pero siente que le gustaría estarlo de ella y, si él es capaz de amar, quiere que sea a Hermione... lo que no es lo mismo que quererla, me expliqué? xD Ahhh Kateryn ;) a ver que te pareció en este capítulo! A mi también me apena Blaise. Jajajaja diste en el clavo con la pelea ¿Verdad? Espero que te haya gustado!_

**_Yukimaru-chan: _**_^^ Draco celoso es adoración general! jajaja me alegro que te guste, gracias!_

**_Luli: _**_Gracias! Me alegra que te guste! Tiempo al tiempo!_

**_Alice. : _**_^^ gracias! El profe sí que es un misterio eh? _

**_dracoforever: _**_Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando!_

**_azu23blood: _**_Algo si que fue de babosada lo que hizo, no? Este chico... Besos!_

**_mariapotter2002:_**_ jajaja Gracias! No te preocupes, me alegra que sigas la historia ;)_

**_Recound: _**_Muchas gracias, bienvenida!_

**_Love Always: _**_jajaj pues tranquila que acabarán juntos. Sip, en esta hubo algo de dramion! pero no puede ser siempre o no habria historia jajaj Besos_

**_Nikki: _**_Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado! Bueno, no creo que le mole el profe, solo le ve misterioso y atractivo (como yo) jajaja_

**_Emma Felton: _**_Gracias! Ese Draco celoso! Naaah nada de pena! como has dicho, no h aberla dejado sola xD Besos!_

**_Ninnath: _**_Me alegra que te guste! Muchas gracias por comentar y por tus palabras ^^_

**_lunatico0030: _**_Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado. No puedo decirte esas cosas porque quitaría la gracia a la historia ;) Y quiero seguir los libros, a excepción del dramion, en mis demás fics no he respetado eso, pero en este sí ^^ No tengo un tiempo estimado, suelo hacerlo dos veces por semana, menos cuando me lío con otro fic corto y me alento un poco, si no ese es el tiempo estimado. Besos!_

**_Yuuki Kuchiki:_**_Muchas gracias!_

**_Katari Kullervo: _**_Gracias! Bienvenida! Bueno, pues ya que te diste el atracón a leer, ahora poco a poco! ^^ _

**_BlueJoy: _**_Seee, creo que habrá fic para rato jajaja Muchas gracias! más de 100, es un honor. Ahhh ya viste la discusión jajaja y el interrogatorio! A mi también me apena Blaise, pero bueno, nunca llueve a gusto de todos no? xD Besos!_


	19. Me darás tu voluntad

_Hola a todos!_

_Aviso: La primera escena puede resultar ofensiva o herir la sensibilidad de algunos, pero es fundamental para mi historia y creo que no está escrito con mal gusto._

_**Dislamer:**__ Todo el mundo de HP pertenece a JK R_

* * *

_Capítulo 18_

_Me darás tu voluntad_

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? — Rabastan Lestrange sujetó los jirones de la túnica de la mujer acercándola hacía sí — Dímelo — Exigió.

Ivanka arrugó la nariz al sentir la putridez de su aliento en su cara y sofocó una nausea cuando la saliva humedeció sus párpados y sus mejillas. El rostro del mortífago estaba contorsionado por la rabia y la locura. Pasaba la lengua por sus amarillentos dientes y los apretaba, luchando contra el deseo que tenía de matarla.

La más fiera representación de la miseria humana, pensó la mujer con una mezcla de lástima y odio. Las personas como Lestrange estaban abocadas a la más absoluta desgracia, a la locura y la desesperanza. ¿Qué era de ellos? ¿Qué era de todos los que siguieron a Voldemort? Lo mismo que había sido de los que juraron lealtad a Grindewald, muertos, presos, desaparecidos… Les esperaba a todos la más absoluta nada, porque los tiempos del clasismo y la pureza de la sangre estaban obsoletos, igual que la monarquía absolutista había desaparecido. La aristocracia era historia, o así debería ser si los más acérrimos defensores de los antiguos principios no siguieran suponiendo un lastre para la sociedad actual.

Ella lo sabía bien. Había estudiado historia durante los últimos años, muggle y mágica, a eso había dedicado su tiempo, a aprender, a empaparse de conocimientos para tratar de entender al ser humano y la trayectoria que parecía seguir en aquel ciclo al que pertenecían. No conseguía comprenderlo aún, era muy difícil llegar al fondo de las personas, a la esencia, a los porqués.

— Muérete — Espetó con un susurro enronquecido, pues su garganta ardía y apenas era capaz de hablar sin dolor.

Rabastan lanzó un grito furioso y la tiró contra el suelo una vez más, girándose y tirándose del pelo con frustración mientras murmuraba insultos y maldiciones.

Ivanka gimió ante el dolor sordo de la caída. Tenía la sensación de estar completamente llena de moratones, no debía quedarle un solo lugar en el cuerpo que no hubiera sido maltratado por algún hechizo o golpe. Con las manos en la espalda intentó ponerse en pie, aunque solo llegó a arrodillarse con esfuerzo hercúleo antes de que el mortífago se diera la vuelta y la apuntara con la varita sin un solo temblor.

— _¡Crucio!_

Y de nuevo aquel dolor agónico que traspasó su cuerpo, lacerando sus músculos como si se abrieran ante el desgarro de la carne. Se sentía arder, una y otra vez. Perdió la visión momentáneamente mientras se retorcía presa del terrible sufrimiento al que aquel cabrón la sometía. Su cuerpo se arqueó y cayó de nuevo a plomo sobre la piedra. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, ni cuantos días llevaba cautiva en aquel lugar. Aunque se le hacían una eternidad no podría ser mucho más de dos semanas.

— Hablarás Ivanov, me darás tu voluntad — Dijo Lestrange con frialdad, al parecer recuperando su compostura, mientras se desprendía de su túnica — Pero mientras piensas si merece o no la pena esta situación en la que te encuentras por culpa de tu testarudez — Continuó con una mueca de lujuria — Descargaré mi… ofuscación de un modo mejor que la tortura…. Aunque, para ti no habrá mucha diferencia, me temo. _¡Imperio!_

Arrancó la ropa de la hermosa rubia mientras ella, con el rostro carente de expresión, gateaba lasciva hacia él, de forma sinuosa y obscena. Rabastan sonrió, deshaciéndose de las últimas prendas, sin dejar de contemplar aquel cuerpo perfecto y brillante por el sudor que se acercaba a él contoneándose. La mujer se lamio los labios deslizándose como una serpiente a sus pies hasta quedar entre las piernas del mortífago, que las abrió para darle mayor espacio.

— Eso es, zorra — Agarró la base de su endurecida erección y resbaló la mano sobre ella un par de veces antes de golpear con la punta en la boca de la mujer — Abre bien.

Ivanka obedeció completamente horrorizada, sin control alguno de su cuerpo fue consciente del modo en que el hombre sujetaba su pelo con fuerza, obligándola a mover su cabeza sobre su miembro. Las arcadas se hicieron presentes cuando embistió hasta el fondo de su garganta una y otra vez, sin piedad ni control, ella quería gritar, quería llorar, quería empuñar su varita y matarle, pero mientras él violaba su boca con impunidad ella solo podía cerrar sus labios sobre su sexo y chupar, asqueada con cada gemido, aterrada ante la idea de que él pudiera correrse en cualquier momento.

No sabría cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que él paró de pronto saliendo de ella y, sin soltar su pelo la giró con brusquedad y la empujó hacia el suelo hasta que su mejilla y sus pechos desnudos se aplastaron contra la fría piedra. Entre gruñidos incongruentes él alzó sus caderas y se enterró de una sola estocada, disfrutando del calor y la estrechez de aquel canal apretado. No estaba húmeda, pero eso no le importó, solo empujó enloquecido una y otra y otra vez, mientras Ivanka abría la boca sin poder emitir un solo quejido, ni siquiera cuando la sangre resbaló por sus pálidos muslos y una lágrima imposible de contener se deslizó por su mejilla.

Dolor, frío, soledad…

El silencio se cernía sobre ella, solo roto por las maldiciones que él lanzaba y por sus delirantes gemidos. A eso se redujeron los siguientes días para Ivanka, un _Crucio_, un _Imperio _y su sexo taladrado por el de él hasta que Rabastan quedaba laxo sobre el maltratado cuerpo de ella. Una y otra vez la violó, usándola para después lanzarla contra el suelo y dejarla sumida en aquel dolor, en aquella soledad, cubierta con los andrajos que quedaban de su ropa. Lo mataría, era lo único que la mantenía cuerda en aquella locura en que se había convertido su vida. Antes o después se vengaría y luego que la muerte o Azkaban vinieran a buscarla, que los recibiría con una sonrisa, pero él… aquel ser inmundo y miserable iba a pagar por cada minuto de los que la mantuviera cautiva. No se ganó el puesto de inefable en el ministerio por su alma caritativa ni por su honor, sería capaz de desmembrarle solo para saciar su sed de sangre. Ivanka Ivanov no era una princesa de cuento y cuando Rabastan Lestrange lo descubriera sería demasiado tarde.

…..

Blaise volvió a gruñir antes de lanzar el libro que había estado intentando leer contra la pared de la Sala común y se levantó del sofá en el que llevaba sentado las últimas dos horas.

_Maldito fuera_

Se iba a volver loco. Llevaba días sin dirigir la palabra a la pelirroja, ni tan siquiera cruzar una mirada con ella y eso que en la reunión del ED del día anterior, en la que habían hablado de las novedades que llegaban de Londres vía lechuza, se habían sentado uno frente a otro, pero ni así. Blaise era orgulloso y estaba comprobando que aquella fierecilla deslenguada, también.

No era capaz de olvidar la discusión que habían tenido en aquel cuarto de baño del primer piso. La había seguido hasta allí después de verla despegarse de sus amigos y entró cerrando la puerta tras él. Puro y duro masoquismo, era bien consciente de ello, no le bastaba con saberlo por boca de Hermione, no, quería que la pequeña Weasley le echara sal y limón en la herida antes de frotar con saña hasta que doliera de verdad. Había conseguido arrinconarla contra la pared, presa de unos celos asombrosos y fuera de lugar que jamás antes había sentido y que parecían devorarle las mismas vísceras, sentía furia, calor, temblores en las manos… Casi resoplaba como una bestia cuando se cernió sobre ella aprisionándola entre sus brazos y le exigió explicaciones. Sí, él, Blaise Zabinni, le había exigido una explicación a aquella pequeña pelirroja, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella. La chica al principio le había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos, seguramente asombrada ante aquella desconocida faceta del moreno y no le extrañó, él si pudiera mirarse a sí mismo probablemente tendría esa misma cara. Pero el estado catatónico en el que parecía inmersa cambió rápidamente transformándose en un monumental enfado.

La punta de la varita de la Weasley se pegó a su garganta y tragó saliva. Había visto como la chica conjuraba un _Mocomurciélago_, del mismo modo que la había visto lanzar un _Reducto, _así que tenía razones más que suficientes para asustarse… ligeramente. No tenía muy claro el por qué, pero aquella menuda pelirroja le atemorizaba más que cualquiera de los mortífagos que habían formado el ejército de Voldemort.

Ella le había gritado enfurecida que quién se había creído que era para exigirle nada, después de darle un discurso sobre el por qué no la intimidaban sus ataques neandertales, tras criarse rodeada de Weasleys asalvajados.

Tras una fuerte y absurda discusión, Blaise, completamente enajenado, le había preguntado que como había podido acostarse con Potter así sin más y, tras una pausa demoledora, Ginny fue categórica

— Harry es mi novio, Zabinni y le quiero. No voy a negar que me sentí atraída por ti, pero no es más que eso, tú estabas aquí y él no en un momento de debilidad.

Blaise había sentido un peso aplastar su pecho, pero haciendo gala de un fascinante autocontrol, no había dejado que se notara en su rostro. Solo endureció las mejillas y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de la chica, tragándose el veneno que deseaba inocular en ella y, recordándose a duras penas que ahora era uno de los buenos.

— Podrías haber sido una buena Slytherin, Weasley — Siseó con una sonrisa torcida que nadie sabría jamás lo mucho que le costó dibujar en su rostro — Eres completamente certera. Lo que no sabía es que también fueras tan… cambiante.

Los ojos de ella destellaron, claro aviso del enfado que empezaba a vibrar a su alrededor

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

— Cambiante, Weasley, lo que hace que no pueda evitar preguntarme… — continuó golpeando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos — ¿Si no hubieras ido a ver a Potter habrías acabado en mi cama pelirroja? — Alzó una ceja con clara burla — Dado que yo si estoy aquí y él no… ¿Tal vez en un momento de… necesidad?

Ella fue rápida, él lo fue más. Cuando la vio dibujar un bucle con su varita se agachó a tiempo de esquivar un hechizo que iba directo a su cabeza. Chasqueó la lengua.

— Weasley no deberías hacer esto, puedes perder puntos para tu casa.

Ella lanzó un nuevo _Mocomurciélago_, pero él se protegió con rapidez

— ¿Qué me has llamado maldita serpiente? — Chilló ella furiosa

— Empiezas a gritar como una harpía pelirroja, yo que pensé que eras una chica normal y has resultado un tanto histérica.

— _¡Tarantallegra!_

Los pies de Blaise comenzaron a moverse de forma frenética y él soltó una palabrota fulminándola con la mirada.

— Escuchame bien Blaise Zabinni — Espetó Ginny acercándose hasta que apenas les separaba medio metro — No te vuelvas a acercar a mi ¡Jamás! Antes muerta — Siseó — Que dejar que alguien como tú me ponga un solo dedo encima.

Se dio la vuelta con paso firme y abrió la puerta del baño de un tirón lanzando un _Finite Incantatem _por encima de su hombro.

Cuando él salió por fin tras ella, lo hizo en la otra dirección.

Era un idiota, un condenado estúpido.

Y lo seguía siendo porque aún no era capaz de mirarla a la cara, tras meditar lo acontecido y darse cuenta del aplastante ridículo que había hecho.

— ¿Estamos tensos?

Nott le miraba con media sonrisa, recostado en la pared cerca de la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados y el pelo caído sobre sus traslúcidos ojos.

— No estoy de humor Theo

— Vaya, no creí vivir para ver el día en que Blaise Zabinni perdiera "el humor"

— Pues ya lo has vivido

Espetó el moreno pasando a su lado dispuesto a largarse de las mazmorras. Aire, necesitaba respirar.

— Ey — Nott aferró su brazo impidiéndole marcharse — ¿Todo bien?

La mirada atormentada de Blaise se cruzó con la suya y en ella pudo leer muchas cosas, más de las que su amigo podría explicarle con palabras. _Vaya mierda, _pensó Theo soltando el brazo de su compañero.

— Si necesitas algo…

— Lo sé.

Sin una palabra más, el moreno salió de la Sala Común chocando con Baddock quien siseó agarrando su antebrazo y entrecerrando los ojos.

— Más cuidado Zabinni — gruñó amenazador

— Piérdete Malcolm

Y, volviendo a empujarle se perdió por el corredor rumbo al vestíbulo.

— No es el mejor día para las serpientes — Dijo Theo con sarcasmo al ver entrar a su compañero maldiciendo y lanzando miradas furibundas por encima del hombro — Pero podría ser incluso peor — sonrió de medio lado sin humor y agarró a Malcolm, apretó el punto en el que el chico se tocaba hasta que le vio contener un gemido y se acercó amenazante — Creí haber sido claro la otra noche, Baddock.

— Eres un estúpido Nott — se soltó de un brusco tirón y ambos se enfrentaron en una batalla visual que ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper.

— Vaya, cuanta testosterona hay por aquí ¿no crees Ade? — dijo Astoria

Su amiga solamente rió y las dos se marcharon murmurando acerca de los chicos y su odiosa manía de querer ser macho alfa de la manada.

— Aquí no hay manadas Greengrass — dijo Theo molesto aunque ella ya no podía oírle

Malcolm aprovechó el momento para subir a su habitación y Nott volvió a recostarse contra el muro de piedra, colocando pieza tras pieza en el rompecabezas que había empezado a armar en su mente. No le gustaba el cariz que empezaba a tomar todo, necesitaba más información y ya sabía de qué modo podría conseguirla.

…..

Aquella noche volvió a oírle gritar.

Llevaba tiempo sin escuchar sus pesadillas, Draco había tomado la costumbre de insonorizar su habitación antes de dormir desde que ella lo hizo por él, no habían hablado del tema, claro que, rara vez hablaban si no que, más bien, dedicaban el tiempo que pasaban juntos a devorarse el uno al otro como si no fueran a ver un nuevo amanecer, pero Hermione sabía que se sentía débil por no poder controlar sus sueños y esa debilidad no era digna de un Malfoy.

Salió de su cama y fue a la habitación del rubio, aquel día había olvidado poner el encantamiento, probablemente porque esperaba que ella, como cada noche de los últimos días, fuera hasta allí y se metiera bajo las sábanas con él, dispuesta a perder el sentido entre sus brazos, pero no lo había hecho. Le había venido el periodo así que, pese a las ganas incomprensibles que tuvo de acurrucarse junto a Draco y dejarse arrullar por su calor, su respiración y el latido de su corazón hasta dormirse, decidió irse a su solitaria cama, al fin y al cabo pese a que Hermione se auto engañaba diciéndose lo contrario, lo cierto era que no tenían una relación. Habían acordado exclusividad absoluta hasta que aquello terminara, pero aparte de eso no tenía más de él que las noches desenfrenadas y los momentos robados en algún desierto pasillo que, usualmente terminaban con los dedos de Malfoy enterrados profundamente en ella, bañados de sus fluidos y rodeados de su palpitante carne, mientras gemía su nombre, perdida en el mar de sensaciones que aquella serpiente le regalaba cada vez que la encontraba sola.

Estaban jugando a un juego peligroso y lo sabía. No era ninguna tonta.

Desde que se había entregado a él se dio cuenta que no era capaz de dejar de lado los sentimientos y dejar a su cuerpo disfrutar. Ella no era así y no servía para eso. Cada vez que le daba plena autoridad a Malfoy para tocarla y hacerla delirar, le entregaba una parte de sí misma. Con cada gemido, con cada jadeo, le obsequiaba con una parte de su alma que se desprendía sin permiso adhiriéndose a él.

No era mutuo y era consciente de ello. Sabía que aquella serpiente se había encariñado con ella, lo veía en el modo en que la miraba a veces cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta, ,en la forma de tocarla al retirar un mechón de pelo de su frente. Era posesivo y celoso aunque quisiera hacer ver lo contrario, pero no porque albergara algún ridículo sentimiento, si no porque su naturaleza le impulsaba al egoísmo, no iba a compartir lo que creía suyo, al menos mientras quisiera que lo fuese.

Suspiró, sabiendo que aquella _no relación _estaba abocada al fracaso y que iba a sufrir. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él más unida al rubio se sentía y, mucho se temía que cuando todo se fuera al infierno se arrepentiría de haberse dejado llevar así. El Slytherin había sido claro al sentar las bases, diciendo que aquello era solo de los dos, entre las paredes de su torre eran Draco y Hermione, fuera seguían siendo Malfoy y Granger y así sería siempre. No quería que nadie más supiera de aquella extraña obsesión que les impulsaba a buscarse y tocarse, aquella necesidad impropia y prohibida… para él.

Menuda idiota podía llegar a ser, ella siempre sería el sucio secreto de Draco Malfoy porque, aunque la guerra había terminado, aunque Voldemort había sido derrotado y nadie mejor que ella sabía que los valores de la sangre habían dejado de importar a su amante, la sociedad de la que él formaba parte seguía manteniendo unas normas no escritas que le abocaban a seguir sus directrices si no quería pasar a ser un paria condenado al ostracismo social. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que estaba costando a los Malfoy no ser expulsados de esa misma sociedad que los repudió en un principio por la ayuda que habían brindado al niño-que-vivió en la lucha contra el Lord, entendía el por qué de su interés en mantenerla a la sombra. Tampoco ella quería que se supiera que pasaba las noches enredada en las sábanas de la serpiente ¿Durmiendo con el enemigo? Menudo cliché… ¿A quien quería engañar? Pese al pánico que le daba el que Harry o Ron se enterasen y quisieran asesinar al rubio, lo cierto era que no le gustaba mentirles y eso estaba haciendo, vivir una mentira y fantasear con una irrealidad.

— ¿Draco?

Entró sigilosamente y se acercó a la cama, donde él se retorcía entre gritos y palabras incoherentes.

Con suavidad apoyó la mano en su frente, tratando de calmarle y transmitirle algo de tranquilidad. Fue un error.

El chico se revolvió y su mano salió despedida hasta el cuello de Hermione, flexionó los dedos alrededor de su garganta y con un inesperado giro abrazó su cintura y la volteó dejándola con la espalda sobre el colchón y con un agitado Draco sobre ella, inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas, enredado en su cuerpo como la serpiente que era.

Sintió su aliento acariciar sus labios y pasó la lengua por los suyos inconscientemente, como tratando de captar su esquivo sabor al que era tristemente adicta.

— ¿Hermione?

Draco entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar y aflojó el agarre en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era. Soltó sus muñecas y apoyó las manos en la almohada, a ambos lados de la cabeza de la castaña, agachándose hasta hundir la cara en el cuello de ella y aspirar aquel aroma a violetas que consiguió excitarle en cero coma dos segundos, bueno, tal vez era el olor unido al hecho de tenerla entre sus piernas con un pequeño camisón de ositos totalmente anti erótico que, por algún motivo que escapaba a su comprensión le excitaba sobre manera.

Era increíble como aquella mujer que durante años había sido el blanco de sus burlas y odios, conseguía calentarle la sangre de ese modo. No se cansaba de ella, más bien al contrario, cada día la necesidad por Granger era mayor, la deseaba con una desesperación que rallaba la locura, temblaba solo de pensar en tocarla, su olor era suficiente para endurecer su cuerpo y, a veces, sentarse cerca de ella en pociones era una tortura de la que salía como un animal salvaje, buscando una esquina en la que arrinconarla para dar rienda suelta a aquella avidez desesperada.

Era una maldita locura, todo su raciocinio se iba a la mierda cuando la tenía cerca y era un error. Necesitaba saciarse de ella antes de que alguien los descubriera o antes de tener que dejarla. Porque Draco no se engañaba, sabía que pese a que lo suyo era prohibido y secreto, también era exclusivo y solo por eso ella accedía a estar con él. Era demasiado Gryffindor para permitirse ser su amante cuando anunciara su compromiso y cada día estaba más cercano ese momento.

El Slytherin apretó las mandíbulas. Lo que antes había visto como un paso más de su vida ahora era un yugo que le oprimía de una forma extraña en la boca del estómago. Siempre había sabido que aquello sería así ¿Por qué diablos ahora le parecía tan terrible? Se convencía a sí mismo de que tan solo se sentía agobiado por lo cercano que veía el compromiso, aunque era demasiado inteligente para engañarse de ese modo, aún quedaban unos años para que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo así que claramente no era ese el motivo real, si no que debería dejar ir a la leona y en esos momentos pensarlo siquiera era más de lo que podía soportar.

Era suya, maldita sea.

— Estabas soñando — murmuró la chica rodeándole con sus brazos instintivamente.

Él murmuró algo ininteligible y siguió olisqueando su cuello, mordiendo de vez en cuando en los puntos clave que sabía, volvían loca a Granger.

— No Draco — dijo cuando sintió la mano de él colarse entre sus piernas y jugar con el elástico de su ropa interior

La cabeza del rubio se levantó como un resorte y clavó sus tormentosos y entrecerrados ojos grises en los de ella, arqueando una ceja con altivez.

— Tengo el periodo — susurró rompiendo el contacto visual, colorada como una amapola.

Draco gruñó molesto y se quitó de encima de ella tumbándose en la cama con el antebrazo marcado sobre los ojos.

— Está bien — espetó con voz densa y enronquecida por la frustración.

Hermione tragó saliva y sintió, horrorizada, como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante aquel "Puedes irte entonces" implícito en sus actos. Parpadeó rápidamente, maldiciendo las hormonas que conseguían volverla una maldita gelatina emocional y anheló el carácter del que solía hacer gala, ese que la habría invitado a sacar su varita y lanzarle un maleficio por desconsiderado y cabrón. No había sido una buena idea ir allí. Inspiró temblorosa y compuso una máscara de absoluta indiferencia antes de levantarse de la cama y coger su varita, que había caído al suelo. Realizó en voz baja el hechizo insonorizador y caminó hacia la puerta abrazándose instintivamente a sí misma. Se llamó estúpida tres veces cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta y vio como temblaba su mano, ella ya sabía esto, era el motivo por el que no había ido a su dormitorio horas antes, lo suyo era algo puramente sexual, ni siquiera podían llamarse amigos.

— Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Su voz no dio muestra alguna de la congoja que sentía y de la necesidad que tenía de llegar a su habitación y encerrarse allí para llorar a gusto.

— Mierda

Le oyó murmurar segundos antes de sentir como sus largos dedos se cerraban alrededor de su muñeca y como su brazo libre rodeaba su cintura tirando de ella hasta que su espalda chocó contra su pecho.

Las agujas del reloj se detuvieron, dejando aquel momento perdido en el tiempo. Hermione cerró los ojos y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, consciente de la debilidad que mostraba con aquel pequeño gesto. Pero no importaba, no podía importar, le necesitaba e iba a exprimir cada momento, aquel año, tal y como había pensado a principio de curso, sería simplemente Hermione.

— Alejas las pesadillas — susurró él en su oído, acariciando la piel de su oreja con su cálido aliento.

Podría no ser una declaración, de hecho, distaba mucho de ser algo tierno, pero para ella, en aquel instante, fue la frase más bonita que había escuchado jamás.

….

Al día siguiente el castillo era un hervidero de noticias, todo el mundo parecía murmurar y cuchichear entre ellos, ninguna casa se libraba del chismoseo, incluso los normalmente maduros Ravenclaw se sumaban al desconcierto general y a las habladurías.

Cuando Hermione bajó al Gran Comedor fue literalmente asaltada por Ginny

— ¿Te has enterado?

— ¿Enterarme? ¿De qué? — Preguntó confundida.

— De lo que le ocurrió a Hannah

— La otra noche Neville la encontró desorientada en los pasillos exteriores que llevan a los invernadedor, al parecer MacGonagall ha confirmado que fue víctima de un _Imperius_

_— _¿Qué? — Exclamó la castaña — No es posible.

— Claro que lo es, no solo es posible si no que barajan la posibilidad de que sea algún alumno — dijo susurrando y mirando de soslayo a la mesa de las serpientes.

— El objetivo está en Hogwarts — murmuró Hermione clavando sus ojos en los de su amiga — Harry tiene razón Ginny, algo se acerca y no estamos haciendo nada por evitarlo. Ve a buscar a Blaise y a Theo — le pidió aferrando su brazo sin darse cuenta de cómo se ensombrecía el rostro de la pelirroja — Ellos no están seguros en su Sala Común ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Harry de Durmstrang? Alumnos desaparecidos, ¡Sangre pura y mestiza Ginny! Y hace dos días encontraron sus cuerpos, no puede ser una coincidencia. Avísalos, no deberían ir solos por ahí, nadie debe hacerlo. Buscaré a Luna, ella tiene tendencia a alejarse de la gente, ahora es peligroso no ir acompañado.

— ¿Y tú? — Preguntó la chica con media sonrisa — Tú también tienes tendencia a ir sola Hermione.

La castaña solo sonrió.

— Voy a la biblioteca. Tenemos que encontrar ese objetivo, no podemos seguir a ciegas.

Se fue corriendo por el pasillo dejando detrás a Ginny, ésta solo rodó los ojos y resopló de forma muy poco femenina antes de ir hacia las mazmorras, ella tenía razón, necesitaban respuestas, tenían ya demasiadas preguntas.

* * *

_Bueno, que tal? _

_Esta vez tardé un poco más en actualizar, pero primero con el otro mini fic y después que estas fechas son terribles en cuanto a encontrar tiempo para hacer algo! Eso sí, prometo intentar actualizar antes de Navidad._

_Voy a contestar a todos un poco a nivel general, perdonadme pero como os he dicho mi tiempo es extremadamente escaso estos días!_

_Si quiero contestar en particular un review al capi anterior que me ha descolocado ligeramente, lo que he podido discernir del comentario, dice algo así como que el capitulo está vacío. Voy a invitar a quienes esperan que un capitulo suelto les trasmita algo, a que lean One shots por ejemplo. No me malinterpretéis por favor, no lo digo con ningún tipo de ofensa, pero estoy sorprendida. No por el comentario si no por el trasfondo del mismo, es decir, un fic, un libro o un relato, está conformado por una serie de capítulos, apartados, párrafos o como quiera que esté estructurada la historia y es, el cómputo de todos ellos lo que hace especial, o no, esa misma historia. Quiero decir con esto que cuando leo un libro o un fic no espero que cada capítulo me trasmita algo, lo que espero es que la historia en general me enganche, me guste o me emocione, que el conjunto me haga sentir… Habrá momentos insustanciales que, quizás, sean claves en el relato, no todo puede ser un boom de emociones y momentos mágicos. Al menos es mi punto de vista._

_Yo no aspiro a trasmitir nada en cada actualización, yo me conformaré con que, al terminar la historia me sienta satisfecha de la misma, porque siempre habrá a quien le guste y a quien no, obviamente eso no depende de lo que yo escribo si no de la percepción de cada uno. Odio las matemáticas, ni aunque bajara Shakespeare, a quien considero un genio dramaturgo sin lugar a dudas, a explicármelas me iban a gustar… ni en verso, ni en prosa ni en narrativa, gracias. Así que seguro que habrá mucha gente que odie mi forma de escribir, a quien no le trasmitan nada mis palabras y a quien no le guste el desarrollo de la trama que relato._

_Gracias como siempre: __**Nurf, Manu Rocha, Luna White 29, BlueJoy, azu23blood, Emma Felton,AbytutisCM, minerva91, lunatico0030, Nikki, dracoforever, Kimi Alexa Infinity, Love Always y bienvenida Adalara.**_

_A todos los que seguís la historia miles de millones de gracias y Felices Fiestas!_


	20. Destinos Sin razones ni motivos

_Bueno, tenía ganas de escribir, lo admito. De continuar con la historia, no es un capítulo en exceso largo, pero no he tenido más tiempo, soy rápida escribiendo pero tengo un limite! xD_

_A leer ;)_

_**Disclamer:**__ El mundo de HP pertenece a JK R_

* * *

_Capitulo 19_

_Destinos. Sin razones ni motivos_

Hermione bufó molesta y dejó caer el libro con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Madame Pince ante su osadía. La castaña contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos y miró a la bibliotecaria con una disculpa en los ojos antes de levantarse para dejar de nuevo el libro en su sitio.

― Lo lamento Madame Pince ― susurró acercándose a su escritorio ― Se me resbaló el libro.

― hmmppff ― La miró con un gesto de obvia incredulidad y tamborileó sobre la tapa del tomo que tenía entre sus manos ― ¿Qué desea señorita Granger?

― Oh sí, disculpe. Quería la llave de la Sección Prohibida.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y se levantó pesadamente sacando un manojo de llaves del bolsillo y tendiéndoselo, no le gustaba la idea de que los alumnos anduvieran toqueteando los libros de aquel pequeño rincón de su amada biblioteca. Pero esa muchachita era la Premio Anual y, como tal, tenía autoridad absoluta para entrar en la sección.

― Como sabe no puede sacar ninguno de esos libros de la biblioteca señorita Granger.

― Por supuesto ― La joven sonrió y se alejó abriendo las rejas ― Bueno ¿Por dónde empezar Hermione? ― dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando las repletas estanterías.

No tenía un punto de partida y aquello la estaba volviendo loca.

― Ivanov ― Susurró, recordando de pronto aquel nombre que había casi olvidado. Los últimos días, descubrió horrorizada, había estado tan concentrada en Draco que olvidó todo lo demás ― Ivanka Ivanov.

Aquel sería el hilo desde el que empezaría a tirar, esperaba que Theo pudiera encontrar algo de Maidlow que sirviera a Harry para valorar si era o no de fiar, algo difícil de descubrir en aquellos tiempos de postguerra en los que todos parecían dispuestos a demostrar su lealtad para con la causa vencedora.

Miró los lomos de los libros uno por uno hasta dar con un grueso tomo plateado en el que podía leerse, grabado en la tapa el título de _El secreto del Ministerio; Los inefables._

Lo sacó del estante y se dispuso a volver a la mesa para leerlo cuando una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca y tiró de ella hasta que su espalda chocó contra un pequeño hueco en la pared. Fue a gritar, pero un aroma que conocía demasiado bien inundó sus sentidos.

― ¿Se puede saber que haces Malfoy?

Pero él no contestó, sus labios descendieron sobre los suyos y tomó su boca en un beso desesperado que no se parecía a ninguno de los otros que habían compartido. Draco la sometió, subyugando sus sentidos con las caricias húmedas y demandantes de su lengua. Agarró sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos en los de la castaña y elevó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, profundizando el beso a la vez que se pegaba por completo a su cuerpo. Hermione gimió al sentir la pulsante erección frotarse contra su estómago y Draco jadeó en respuesta, ladeando la cabeza para consumirla por completo.

No pudo evitarlo, ella se sintió derrotada y se rindió a él, vencida y laxa, se derritió contra su cuerpo, emitiendo quedos murmullos desesperados, no muy diferentes a los de él.

La falda se enredó en la cintura de la chica, el pantalón de él cayó hasta el suelo en un susurro de tela apenas audible y el mundo se les olvidó.

Draco conquistó, avasalló y devoró cada milímetro de aquella boca que lo volvía loco, pero, en el último instante, cuando se enterró en aquellas cálidas y apretadas profundidades que lo envolvían como un guante de acero, aprisionándolo en su interior, absorbiéndolo y oprimiéndolo con pequeñas contracciones inconscientes, fue él el conquistado. Lo supo cuando la escuchó gemir su nombre con una súplica implícita en la voz que lo venció y, cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por aquel momento, desesperado, necesitado de ella, de impregnarse de su olor, su sabor, del sonido de sus gemidos ahogados… Ese día, en aquel oscuro rincón de la biblioteca, ocultos por una estantería y un hechizo silenciador, Draco quiso gravarse a fuego en el cuerpo de ella, marcar su piel y su misma alma con su esencia de todas las formas posibles, porque ese día había recibido la noticia que pondría fin a aquella extraña y bizarra situación y necesitaba, ansiaba, verter en Granger aquella amargura que parecía haber hecho presa de él.

Hermione cerró los ojos, apretado con fuerza las manos del Slytherin, dejándose arrasar por las vertiginosas olas de un avasallador orgasmo, gritó su nombre, escuchando un eco de su propio grito en los labios de él y dejó que la plenitud la bañara por completo mientras Draco se vertía en su interior.

Los destinos son aquellos hilos invisibles al ojo humano que se entretejen en el tapiz de la vida, dando color al monocromático cuadro que conforma la humanidad. Somos seres finitos, mágicos o no, nuestra esencia está destinada a evaporarse, a desvanecerse hasta volver a confundirse con el éter del que se desprendió.

Hermione Jane Granger podría decir cuál era su destino, no necesitaba haber formado parte de la estúpida clase de Adivinación para ello, no le hacían falta bolas de cristal, ni posos de té, no necesitaba nada para saber que la muerte es el final de todos, el suyo también.

Lo que nunca, jamás hubiera imaginado fue, que en una parte de su trocito de tapiz, esos hilos se entretejieran con los de él de ese modo.

No pensó jamás que aquel último año en Hogwarts, al que acudió sin Harry ni Ron, la llevaría a vivir aquella experiencia sin precedentes en su joven vida, nunca hubiera podido soñar con estar así, entre los brazos de aquella serpiente a la que había odiado por tantos años… Ciertamente el destino era algo que nunca llegaría a comprender.

Draco, si hubiera podido escuchar los pensamientos de la chica, hubiera añadido algo más a aquellas deliberaciones privadas, el destino, él mejor que nadie lo sabía, era una perra cruel que iba a mostrar sus colmillos demasiado pronto.

…..

Theo salió de la biblioteca sintiendo un extraño vacío en el estómago. Se frotó el punto exacto frunciendo el ceño, intentando comprender el motivo de aquella sensación ajena a todo lo que había experimentado antes. ¿Qué era aquello? Apretó las mandíbulas y cerró los puños caminando hacia el vestíbulo.

Había entrado en la biblioteca buscando a Hermione, la pelirroja le había dicho que la chica iba a estar allí buscando información y pensó que sería un buen momento para contarle lo que descubrió de Maidlow y había olvidado comentarle los días anteriores en los que la Gryffindor parecía sumida en un estado constante de ausentismo mental.

Vio sus cosas en la mesa de siempre, apartada del resto y algo escondida de las demás, pero no había rastro de ella. Buscó por varios pasillos y finalmente preguntó a madame Pince que le dijo entre dientes que la señorita Granger andaba hurgando por la Sección Prohibida. El silencio de aquel rincón era absoluto, pero cuando se asomó sigilosamente por la puerta que separaba el lugar del resto de la biblioteca, las sombras que se perfilaron ante él le dieron una respuesta a la muda pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Allí estaba Hermione, no estaba sola y decididamente no parecía querer ni necesitar ayuda para quitarse al dueño de la platinada cabellera de encima.

Se fue de allí sin perder un segundo, dejando una nota sobre los pergaminos y pensó que, pese a que llevaba tiempo imaginando lo que había entre ellos, jamás imagino que la castaña fuera a caer de ese modo en las garras de su antiguo amigo. Una parte de él, una no demasiado Slytherin, deseaba que Malfoy pudiera ser lo que ella necesitaba, pero otra, la que más prevalecía en él, le animaba a tener paciencia, algo le decía que antes de lo que esperaba tendría que consolar a su pequeña amiga y entonces, tal vez, todo podría ser diferente.

Dicen que la paciencia es una virtud, y él no era una persona en extremo virtuosa, pensó con una sonrisa torcida, pero si paciente.

Había oído decir que el control de algunos prevalece ante el descontrol de otros y Theo era un ser absolutamente dominante y firme, incluso consigo mismo, aunque a veces la furia del descontrol rozara peligrosamente el radar de su consciencia, empujando a esa bestia interior que todos tenemos al límite de su cordura.

Un golpe le sacó de sus pensamientos y su visión quedó cubierta por una redecilla blanca.

— Hola Theodore Nott

Al otro lado de la red vio la sonriente cara de Luna que, rauda, le quitó el cazamariposas de la cabeza dando pequeños saltitos, él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

— Hola Luna

Ella ladeó su rostro y suspiró

— ¿Estás bien?

Theo asintió y la chica hizo una mueca desviando la vista, perdiéndola en el horizonte de los jardines.

— No, no lo estás. Sé que no soy la mejor para dar consejos amorosos pero sé escuchar.

El chico parpadeó al escucharla.

— ¿Amorosos? ¿Qué te hace pensar…?

— He visto como la miras Theo — Dijo ella clavando su franca mirada en él. Parecía algo triste, como si supiera algo que Nott ignoraba — Soy muy observadora aunque no lo parezca — añadió con media sonrisa.

Aquellos ojos siempre eran capaces de serenarle, tenían un encanto especial, igual que toda ella, una chica que irradiaba magia por cada poro de su piel.

— Si necesitas hablar… — dejó la frase en el aire tocando su antebrazo y, como siempre que se tocaban de modo casual, sintieron aquellas chispas chisporroteando entre los dos

— Lo sé — murmuró el Slytherin confundido de pronto al sentir como la sensación extraña de su estómago desaparecía y una calidez se iba derramando sobre su cuerpo — Voy a dar un paseo por el lago — dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo — ¿Me acompañas?

Ella le regaló una enorme sonrisa

— Claro, es el mejor sitio para buscar Kyplins verdes — dijo ella agarrando la mano del Slytherin y arrastrándole mientras caminaba casi bailando — Crecen entre la hierba y son muy difíciles de ver, pero igual tenemos suerte.

Theo se encontró sonriendo sin saber por qué y sacudió la cabeza pensando que, si tenía que buscar Kyplins verdes, fuera eso lo que fuera, lo haría con tal de que aquella ligera sensación recién descubierta no desapareciera.

Zabinni vio a su amigo alejarse con la rubia y rodó los ojos al escuchar parte de la absurda conversación que mantenían ¿Kyplins? ¿Qué mierdas era eso?

Cargó su peso en el muro y cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos, sonriendo de medio lado cuando una Ravenclaw que debía tener un par de años menos que él le sonrió con lo que parecía picardía disfrazada de timidez mientras se mordía el labio y enredaba un dedo en uno de sus largos bucles pelirrojos.

La escaneó con la mirada, desde la punta de sus pequeños zapatos, pasando por sus bien torneadas piernas desnudas y sus elegantes rodillas, la falda era lo bastante corta como para mostrar unos muslos perfectos de aspecto suave y aterciopelado. Su sonrisa se amplió y siguió subiendo por su pequeña cintura y sus pechos llenos… no estaba nada mal, además, pensó viendo los mechones rojos que se rizaban sobre la túnica, el color de su pelo era como un imán que le llamaba a enterrar en él su mano. No era ella pero debería servir, serviría.

Se impulsó de la pared y metió las manos en los bolsillos sin dejar de mirarla como un depredador miraría a una pobre oveja indefensa. Ella lamió sus labios y él dio el primer paso…

— Zabinni

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como aquella voz se clavaba en su pecho como una afilada daga. Maldita fuera.

— Weasley — dijo con toda la indiferencia del mundo sin siquiera mirarla. Por el contrario, volvió a clavar los ojos en la Ravenclaw cuya mirada perdió algo del brillo que tenía un minuto antes.

— Hermione me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo, quiere que no salgas solo, hace un rato Theo…

— Tranquila, Weasley, ya has perdido demasiado tiempo, Theo me informará… más tarde. De momento dile a la princesa que esté tranquila, no pienso pasar las próximas horas solo.

— Blaise… — Ginny quiso abofetearse por dejar de lado su orgullo por aquel cretino, pero le echaba de menos, sin poder reprimirse tocó su brazo y le sintió tensarse.

_Impacto._

Ese momento de choque en que dos seres se encuentran golpeando uno contra otro con un inmediato reconocimiento. ¿Amistad? ¿Amor? Poco importa el cariz que tome cada sentimiento, lo increíble es ese fluir que sientes en tu sangre, esa cálida sensación que te grita para que prestes atención y te pares a escuchar atentamente ese latido conjunto, que frenes el caótico ritmo de tu vida y pierdas el tiempo en ver a quien tienes ante tus ojos...

No, se dijo el moreno, ya no era hora de frenar si no de seguir adelante.

Sin decir nada más, retomó su camino hacia la Ravenclaw y, cuando estuvo cerca de ella se inclinó tomando la delicada y pálida mano en la suya antes de agacharse para depositar un ligero beso en su palma. Sonriendo se inclinó hasta su cuello, susurrando algo en su oído y la chica asintió, con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior y suspirando.

Ginny apretó los puños y se odió por sentir esa molestia en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué más le daba a ella lo que aquel salido hiciera con cualquiera de las chicas de la escuela? Blaise Zabinni siempre había sido un ligón de tres al cuarto que tenía fama de cambiar más de chica que de calzoncillos. Escuchó su risa ronca y densa y antes de girarse no pudo evitar lanzar una última mirada a la pareja. Pero la importaba, Merlín se apiadara de ella, amaba a Harry y no le dejaría por nada del mundo, pero eran celos lo que devoraba sus tripas mientras veía como el Slytherin mordía el labio inferior de la chica.

Era egoísta, se dijo con tristeza caminando hacia el castillo, pero le dolía verlo. Su espíritu Gryffindor debería empujarla a alegrarse por él, a desear que se enamorara, que olvidara la atracción que había habido entre ellos… pero lo cierto era, que lo único que sentía en ese instante eran unas inmensas e incontrolables ganas de arrancar lo ojos a aquella alumna de sexto curso y tal vez, también dejarla calva.

La rabia es un enemigo y no gana las batallas.

Blaise cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a seguir besando a aquella beldad.

Su voz no se había hecho eco de sus pensamientos, calló en la soledad de su alma, esperando, pero hacía tanto que no creía en los milagros… _Llegue perdido_, se dijo, _buscando una gota de rocío y encontré un océano, buscaba una brizna de hierba en la árida inmensidad de un desierto y tras una duna encontré un oasis de irrealidad del que caí preso._

Los recuerdos perduran en nuestra mente pese a que no queramos darles un lugar allí, las palabras, la rabia, el dolor, se anclan en nuestro pecho demudando nuestro rostro, opacando nuestra mirada… y el brillo que asomaba en nuestros ojos poco a poco se apaga.

Es tan fácil herir y tan sencillo errar el paso.

Odiaba al destino, pensó profundizando el beso y deleitándose con el gemido que escapó de los labios femeninos, un destino que le obligaba a imaginarla, a soñarla en otros cuerpos que no eran ella, nunca serían ella, pero él era un superviviente y aprendería a vivir así, aunque tuviera que arrancarla de su pecho con sus propias manos.

…..

— Hace unos meses conocí a alguien que me dijo algo que se quedó grabado en mi. Un joven, como vosotros, un chico de vuestra misma edad que acababa de pasar por un infierno. Me dijo, que al fin y al cabo, la vida es como un viaje con billete de salida y vuelta abierta, los recuerdos que forjamos en el camino nos hacen plenos merecedores de nuestro futuro, somos guerreros que luchan cada día por seguir adelante, exprimiendo cada sonrisa, ansiando cada sueño, anhelando cada oportunidad de ser un poco más felices, sacudiendo nuestras lagrimas con risas que sacamos de la flaqueza.

Maidlow hablaba con ímpetu desde el centro de la clase, saboreando cada palabra, haciendo énfasis en los detalles, intentando llegar a cada uno de los alumnos que tenía ante él.

— Así hay que ser, tener un carácter fuerte, no vacilar un solo instante en dejarse la piel por las personas que te demuestran ser honestas, valorar la amistad, el honor, el valor... por encima de todo y de todos, debéis aprender a ser fuertes porque a veces no te dan cartas para ser de otro modo. Lealtad, honor, compañerismo... Hay que tener valores y principios, defender la libertad con la propia vida si es necesario, proclamar que la tolerancia es la única forma de convivir unos con otros. Es necesario comprender esto para salir adelante hoy en día.

Todos contemplaban al joven profesor y Hermione no pudo evitar limpiar una lágrima que había escapado de su ojo, deslizándose desobediente por su mejilla.

Harry

Él había sido aquel chico, lo sabia porque ella le conocía mejor que nadie, podía ver la sabiduría de su amigo tras cada una de aquellas palabras y el dolor que ocultaban que, probablemente no fuera visible para todos.

— Muy sabias palabras, espero que las interioricéis y penséis en ellas porque, en los tiempos que corren no está de más escucharlas y comprenderlas.

La castaña miró al profesor entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Qué sabía él exactamente sobre los tiempos que corrían? Se preguntó abriendo el libro por la página cuarenta y tres, tal y como les acababa de ordenar.

Hermione se sobresaltó al ver justo ahí el trozo de pergamino que Theo le había dejado en la biblioteca, ausentemente lo tomó entre los dedos y volvió a leerlo distraída.

_Necesito hablar contigo, aunque parece que no he venido en buen momento, mañana, después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ._

No necesitaba su inteligencia, que era incuestionable, para saber que Theo tenía plena consciencia de lo que había estado haciendo en la biblioteca el día anterior. Le faltaba averiguar si sabía también con quien…

Sintió sus mejillas arder y quiso buscar un agujero en el suelo donde poder meter su cabeza. Merlín estaba abochornada, solo de pensar que les hubiera podido ver…

Se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de la túnica y lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Draco que parecía distraído mirando algún punto perdido de la clase.

Estaba extraño, desde que se separaron tras aquel arrebato pasional en la Sección Prohibida no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Se le notaba abstraído y molesto. La noche anterior habían discutido por una tontería y el día acabó con dos portazos en la Sala Común. No habían vuelto a hablar tras eso, él ni siquiera la había mirado desde que se encontraron en el comedor y Hermione había pasado de la más absoluta furia a un enfado visceral, después una leve molestia para acabar en una preocupación insana que la tenía en un estado de frustración desagradable desde entonces. Sumado a los nervios que le producía pensar en hablar con Theo de su _no relación _con Draco iba a terminar sufriendo un colapso.

― Preparareis un trabajo escrito sobre el _Expeto Patronus _por lo que he oído más de uno aquí sabe conjurarlo ― sonrió ― Un hermoso encantamiento ese. No menos de medio metro de pergamino, para dentro de tres días.

La clase se dispersó entre quejas

― Señorita Granger ― Maidlow la detuvo antes de que saliera ― Ahora mismo tengo otra clase pero, si no le importa, me gustaría verla esta tarde antes de la cena en mi despacho. Tengo que hablar con usted de algo sumamente importante.

Hermione parpadeó y asintió tomando sus libros

― Por supuesto profesor.

Salió del aula y no se sorprendió al ver a Theo apoyado en el muro frente a la puerta.

― Hola princesa ― dijo el chico tomando sus libros para llevárselos.

― Hola Theo, gracias ― sonrió con sinceridad y suspiró mirando por encima del hombro ― que extraño…

― ¿Qué es extraño?

― Me ha pedido que venga a su despacho tras las clases ― dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Él frunció el ceño

— ¿Para qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros

— En unas horas lo sabré — Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que a ella se le hizo insoportable — Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

No hacia falta ser más conciso, él sabía entenderla sin apenas palabras. Asintió cuando notó la mirada de la castaña sobre su rostro.

— Malfoy — dijo clavando sus cristalinos ojos en ella — te hará daño.

Y Hermione sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, porque, pese a que sabía que no estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, era lo bastante sincera consigo misma como para reconocerse que cada vez se encontraha más cerca de estarlo y las palabras de Theo, pese a que serían las mismas que le hubiera dicho Harry, estaban impregnadas de una seguridad tan aplastante que hacían daño, no por el contenido, si no por la seguridad con que estaban dichas, la simple constatación de un hecho y, Dios la ayudara, ella sabía que tanta verdad encerraba aquella frase por más que se engañara. Dudaba que Draco fuera capaz de sentir por ella más que aquel arrollador deseo antinatural que no parecía entender ni de motivos ni de razones. Cualquiera sabía eso

— Sí — susurró muy bajito

— Draco se casará pronto, quizás un par de años después de terminar en Hogwarts, con una sangre pura que consiga volver a dejar el apellido Malfoy en el lugar que les corresponde. Volverá a formar parte de esa sociedad que hoy en día le mira por encima del hombro, porque todo antes o después en ese mundo se olvida, con un buen matrimonio y mucho patrimonio dando entre medias el empujón — sonrió con cinismo al ver que ella le miraba interrogante — al fin y al cabo me crié en esa sociedad Hermione, no necesito más para saber como se hacen allí las cosas.

— ¿Es lo que harás tú?

Theo la miró entre ofendido y divertido

— Yo no soy un Malfoy. Ni estoy orgulloso de mi apellido ni de mi ascendencia. Mi padre era un cabrón egoista y pretencioso, un asesino que ni siquiera quiso que siguiera sus pasos por considerarme inferior... Por tener cerebro y no ser un asno ciegol — espetó con rencor mal disimulado — Por mi esa sociedad falsa y decadente puede irse con él al infierno. Las propiedades son mias, el dinero, los negocios, el linaje, todo mio, igual que mi vida.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarlo con fuerza, daba gracias a Merlín por haber conocido a Theo y a Blaise, eran grandes amigos sin los que no concebía vivir ahora.

— ¿Te casarías con una hija de muggles Theo? — murmuró divertida con su voz amortiguada por el pecho de él.

— ¿Es una proposición Granger? — Respondió el Slytherin con humor

Ella rió y le miró frunciendo el ceño tras un momento.

— Será muy afortunada la que elijas para eso, Theo.

— Siempre puedes ser tú, Hermione — Fue como una caricia y la castaña no pudo evitar sentir una extraña corriente fluyendo entre ellos. ¿Acaso Theo intentaba decirle algo? Una ligera incomodidad se asentó en su estómago durante un par de segundos.

— Vamos a dar una vuelta — Dijo el chico — te contaré la conversación que escuché el otro día entre Malfoy y Goyle.

La incomodidad desapareció y comenzó a caminar junto a su amigo, intentando alejar de sí la sensación de que algo inminente estaba a punto de hacer girar su hasta ahora bien estructurado mundo.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y que no tengais más preguntas que respuestas jajaja ha sido un capítulo tal vez algo vacío en cuanto a contenido nuevo, pero me gustó escribirlo._

_Ya no prometo actualizar antes de Navidad... pero ¿Quién sabe? Solo necesito un poquitin de tiempo libre y el iphone para que mi mente se ponga a trabajr!_

_Felices Fiestas y miles de gracias a todos los que seguís ahí y a los que os incorporais ^^_

_Luna White 29, minerva91, lule de Zodiak (bienvenida!) Adalara, lunatico0030, AbytutisCM, Niinath, Manu Rocha, azu23blood _

_Gracias por vuestros rr, os contestaré uno a uno en un momento!_

_Emma Felton: Para saber quien es la hija aun nos quedan unos capítulos! paciencia jajaja me alegra que te guste, espero que este también te haya gustado ;) Besos._

_dracoforever: Muchisimas gracias! Bueno, si todo fuera facil no sería tan especial ;)_

_Besos_

**_AJ_**


	21. Una noche más

_Hola a todas otra vez!_

_Ok, actualicé antes de las fiestas al final ;)_

_Avisaros que es un capítulo corto, pero quería dejarlo así, simple y de una escena única. Espero que cuando lo leáis entendáis por qué._

_Disclamer: El mundo de HP pertenece a JK R_

* * *

_Capitulo 20_

_Una noche más_

Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama con un suspiro. Sentado en el borde del colchón, con los codos sobre las rodillas y los hombros hundidos, sostenía el pergamino arrugado en el que podía leerse la pulcra caligrafía de Narcissa Malfoy.

_Querido Draco,_

_El señor Greengrass ha pactado con el Profeta la noticia de tu compromiso con Astoria para dentro de un mes. Te aviso con tiempo para que nadie se sorprenda ante la futura unión._

_Es una buena chica, hijo, una buena elección, aun es joven, pero es guapa y con una línea de sangre impecable, será una digna señora Malfoy._

_Espero que las clases estén yendo bien, supongo que por ahora no está siendo fácil para ti. Todo va a ir mejor con el tiempo._

_Cuidate mucho._

_N. Malfoy._

Un mes.

Arrugó el papel hasta hacerlo una bola informe y lo lanzó contra la pared, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos y enredando los dedos entre sus revueltos mechones.

Solo tenía unos días más para disfrutar de Granger antes de tener que decirle… ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿O sería mejor dejarla sin más y esperar que creyera, como todos harían, que su relación con Astoria era real?

Suspiró y se levantó con brusquedad golpeando el poste de la cama.

Todo era una mierda.

No se casaría hasta dentro de tres o cuatro años, quizás menos, pero aún quedaba una eternidad para eso ¿Por qué diablos tenían que joderle la vida desde ahora?

Pero él lo sabía, sabía cómo funcionaba su mundo. El señor Greengrass accedía, pese a la reciente fama de traidores a la sangre de ellos, a casar a la pequeña de sus hijas con el heredero de los Malfoy, pero pretendía que, para cuando llegara el momento de la boda, Draco ya hubiera recuperado la posición social que ostentaba su familia antes de la guerra y, para eso, tenía que empezar con un compromiso que le vinculara de algún modo a esa sociedad que tenía que volver a conquistar.

El Lord Tenebroso había muerto, la guerra había terminado y los yugos habían caído… Draco soltó una áspera y macabra carcajada ¿Para quienes? Se preguntó con desesperación, no para él eso estaba claro. Para él ese yugo se apretaba más alrededor de su cuello, la opresión solo se afianzaba en su miserable vida. Iba a pasar el resto de su existencia casado con una mujer por la que no sentía absolutamente nada, algo que no le había importado antes... pero ahora conocía la pasión de Granger, no la quería, no sentía nada por ella, pero la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie y aquello era más de lo que sentía por Astoria.

Estaba a punto de mandar al infierno el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida y, para que engañarse, le jodía también perder su compañía, porque ella volvería a odiarle, al menos al principio, o eso suponía, porque aquel incomprensible espíritu Gryffindor podía ser desconcertante.

Se casaría, tendría un heredero y se limitaría a existir, a ver pasar un día y otro y otro más… Para él no habría más que eso, su destino estaba escrito y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Si Hermione hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos habría pensado que la cobardía implícita en ellos era decepcionante en grado sumo. O tal vez no, nadie esperaba otra cosa de Draco Malfoy en realidad. El valor no era la mayor virtud de aquella serpiente.

_Toc Toc Toc_

El chico miró hacia la puerta de su habitación y parpadeó. Era ella. Nadie más tenía acceso a la torre privada si no iba acompañando a cualquiera de ellos dos, él no había invitado a nadie de modo que no había que ser muy listo para saber que era Granger… en un muy mal momento.

― Pasa

La puerta se abrió y una alborotada cabellera castaña apareció por la abertura.

― Hola Draco

― Granger ― dijo el chico con las mandíbulas apretadas y un ligero asentimiento.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó un mechón rebelde de cabello tras la oreja.

― Bueno yo… verás, creí que debíamos hablar porque… ahmm ― Suspiró y se puso recta, su semblante dejó atrás la inseguridad y de pronto adquirió seriedad y decisión ― Siento lo de ayer. No debí dejar que mi enfado hablara por mí.

Draco clavó la mirada en aquellos límpidos ojos del color del whiskey y apretó las manos en sendos puños.

Aquella era su oportunidad. Aquel era el momento perfecto para decirle que no la perdonaba, que esa relación antinatural había llegado a su fin y que estaba harto de ella. Se obligó a mostrarle un rostro desprovisto de emoción, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara poco a poco en los siguientes minutos en los que el silencio se cernió sobre ellos.

Solo se miraban, la castaña tragó, contemplando los orbes grises que apenas parpadeaban mientras la observaban sin reflejar nada. Se veían vacíos, sin brillo ni sentimiento alguno.

Por un momento, el mundo de Hermione basculó sobre su propio eje y dejó de respirar. Un extraño y desconocido cosquilleo comenzó en su estómago, hormigueando hacia su pecho, extendiéndose como un tsunami devastador que la dejó jadeante y debilitada. Nadie sabría lo mucho que le costó que su rostro no mostrara el horror que sentía por dentro. Era curioso, pensó en un estado de semiinconsciencia, siempre supuso que, el momento en el que una mujer se da cuenta de que está enamorada, debía ser hermoso, de esos instantes bonitos o tiernos en los que una oía la música de las arpas de los querubines celestiales, en que los sentidos se expanden y todo parece perfecto. Sentir esos minutos de epifanía en la que todo alrededor desaparece y solo quedan ambos mirándose a los ojos, entendiéndose sin palabras…

Estaba completa y absolutamente jodida.

Porque fue en aquel mismísimo instante, en el que contempló sus ojos fríos y carentes de emoción, sintiendo la absoluta seguridad de que él iba a terminar aquella extraña simbiosis que tenían, cuando lo supo.

Se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy

De un ser egoísta y despreciable con el que no tenía más que una relación basada en el placer mutuo.

Una vocecita le dijo que él había pasado toda una noche abrazándola pese a no poder tener sexo con ella, pero la aplastó sin compasión.

Era una completa estúpida, aunque aún estaba lo bastante cuerda como para saber que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

― En fin… ahmm… yo tengo que irme ― Dijo cortando lo que seguramente era un claro "Esto se acabo, Granger" Necesitaba tiempo para digerir lo que acababa de descubrir antes de enfrentarse a una _ruptura._ ― Tengo que ir al despacho de Maidlow y llego tarde ― Se mordió el labio recriminándose por hablar sin medida y se giró ― Adios, Malfoy.

Inspiró hondo, sabiendo que él era lo bastante inteligente como para entender el significado de su despedida. No hacían falta las palabras ¿Verdad? Él sabía que ella conocía su intención de terminar con sus encuentros, ella sabía que él se había dado cuenta de que ella lo había visto en sus ojos.

Para Hermione estaba claro que todo había terminado y rogaba a Merlín porque Draco lo dejara estar así. Ella no volvería a buscarlo en las noches y no esperaría que él la encontrara durante el día por los pasillos desiertos. Volverían a estar como al principio, tratando de convivir lo más pacíficamente posible.

Oh mierda… dolía ¿Cómo era tan tonta?

Nunca había sido una chica enamoradiza, ni con la cabeza en las nubes. Estar con Viktor había sido sencillo, algo que no había pensado demasiado cuando ocurrió, querer a Ron era fácil, tenía ese aura infantil y bonachona que la hacía sentir segura y protegida, celada de forma cálida y confiable, se había ido dando poco a poco, a lo largo de los años.

Pero esto era visceral e inesperado, más carnal que mental y más animal que racional.

Era de locos.

Si existiera un premio a la idiotez, ella llevaría la medalla colgando en su túnica junto a la P de prefecto sin lugar a dudas, porque enamorarse de alguien que había intentado destrozar su vida durante seis años enteros era de estúpidos.

Aunque en el fondo, pensó limpiándose la única lágrima traicionera que se deslizaba por su mejilla, sabía que en realidad algo había cambiado cuando el día de la batalla de Hogwarts ambos se miraron y vio en los ojos de Malfoy algo que no había podido olvidar.

Lo que no era capaz de comprender era como podía sentir aquello por alguien que no le gustaba en absoluto, porque, no se iba a engañar, aquel Slytherin no era una buena persona. ¿Se podía enamorar una de un hombre pese a saber que no era bueno? Aunque la verdad ¿Quién tenía autoridad moral para juzgar quien era malo y quien no?

― Granger ― Hermione se quedó quieta al escuchar su voz, pero no se dio la vuelta ni respondió ― ¿Qué quiere Maidlow?

― No lo sé, ni lo sabré si no me doy prisa ― Respondió intentando sonar risueña y fracasando estrepitosamente.

— Voy contigo

Malfoy se acercó poniendo su mano en la base de la espalda de ella, que se tensó con el contacto. Aquello pareció sacar de quicio a Draco, cuya máscara de frialdad cayó y, agarrándola de la muñeca la giró con brusquedad, atrayéndola hacia sí mientras se agachaba para tenerla cara a cara.

— Escúchame bien, no vas a ir sola, no me fío de él — masculló entre dientes sorprendiendo a la castaña por la preocupación que parecía destilar su voz

— Ambos sabemos lo que acaba de pasar ahí dentro, Malfoy

Espetó ella cambiando de tema y de opinión, era mejor dejar las cosas claras cuanto antes, haciendo alarde del valor que caracterizaba a todos los de su casa, valor por el cual Hermione no terminó en Ravenclaw, le enfrentó.

Él respondió con el silencio, por algo era un Slytherin, pero apretó su agarre y un extraño fuego ardió en sus pupilas, que se dilataron al mirarla.

— Tú siempre lo sabes todo ¿Verdad Granger? Había olvidado lo sabelotodo que has sido siempre, una maldita rata de biblioteca come libros. Pues déjame decirte algo ¡No sabes una mierda!

— Apártate de mi camino — escupió ella con los dientes apretados.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Tiró de la chica con fuerza hasta que sintió las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho y puso su frente contra la de ella, respirando su aliento, bebiendo de el como el adicto en el que se había convertido. Todo estaba mal, lo sabía. Jamás debería haber dejado que aquello ocurriera, lo supo en el momento en que miró los ojos de ella y le revelaron cosas que desearía no haber descubierto. En las profundidades de sus orbes castaños brillaban sentimientos a los que no pensaba poner nombre. ¿Cómo, por las barbas de Merlín, podía ella sentir algo por él? Había hecho de su vida un infierno durante años y si las cosas se hubieran dado de otro modo, lo seguiría haciendo, porque aquella necesidad de joder al prójimo era intrínseca en él. Pero ahí estaba, ella le miraba con cariño, con intensidad, como si quisiera grabarse cada mínimo detalle de su rostro para poder recordarlo después.

Era un imbécil, en otro momento, en otra circunstancia y, posiblemente con otra persona, hubiera hecho un comentario sarcástico sobre el tema, pero no podía, simplemente estaba petrificado ante ella, sintiendo un calor desconocido e incómodo en el pecho.

Menuda mierda.

Con un gruñido se lanzó a su boca y la asaltó.

_Colisión._

Sus labios impactaron, amoldándose rápidamente, dándose forma uno al otro. Se tentaban, rozándose, frotándose sin prisas. La lengua de él perfilaba el borde de aquella boca sonrojada y mullida de la que escapaban pequeños suspiros, los dientes de ella acariciaron el labio superior del rubio, clavándose lentamente en él antes de absorberlo en su húmeda cavidad. Draco gimió cuando comenzó a chuparlo, jugando con su lengua en los pliegues.

_Conmoción._

Él quiso darle un beso brusco, violento. Dejar que viera el monstruo que era y que saliera huyendo de aquel contacto que no se veía capaz de cortar, pero ella respondía voraz, tierna, con una dulzura agónica que era casi dolorosa en su suavidad. Las manos de Hermione se hundieron en su nuca, tironeando y retorciendo los pálidos mechones que caían sobre su cuello, el contrapunto perfecto para la dulzura de sus bocas era aquella agresividad con que sus manos se buscaban, ávidas y audaces.

_Capitulación._

Y Draco se rindió, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Hermione, abrazándola contra sí. Sus manos ascendieron por su espalda, dibujando arabescos sobre la tela, casi con reverencia. Profundizó el beso buscando con su lengua la suya, entregándose al placer de aquella perezosa lucha en la que se enredaron. La castaña se aferró a su cuello, trepando por su cuerpo hasta quedar anclada a sus caderas y él jadeó con el íntimo contacto, bajando sus manos hasta aquellas redondeadas y perfectas nalgas para sujetarla, bajo la falda, en tan placentera posición.

— Una noche más — dijo en una súplica tan suave que ella creyó imaginarla.

_Una noche más, _se repitió ella besándole la mandíbula con los ojos cerrados. _La última noche, _era lo que significaba aquel ruego que sonaba a decreto, una despedida. Lo supo sin necesidad de palabras, sin necesidad de mirar sus ojos de tormenta. Aquello era un adiós, el final cuando apenas había habido principio. Siempre supo que no existía un futuro con él, que las relaciones sin amor están destinadas a morir, pero de algún modo, estúpidamente imaginó que tendría más tiempo para disfrutar de las sensaciones que Malfoy despertaba en ella.

_Todo tiene un principio y un final_. Se dijo con valentía, no iba a llorar. _Cuando llega hay que saber aceptarlo, verlo y dejar que suceda con una sonrisa. Harry me lo enseñó aquel día que caminó hacia la muerte con coraje, enfrentándose a lo inevitable con miedo sí, pero con una firmeza que no flaquearía ante nada ni ante nadie._

_Me llevaré los recuerdos, especiales y hermosos, me llevaré grandes momentos inolvidables._

_Sé que todo irá bien, con el tiempo, olvidaré y descubriré que no fue amor, si no necesidad… tal vez._

Quiso aferrarse a aquella esperanza con ambas manos… Pero después, mucho después. En ese momento iba a dejarse llevar y crear un nuevo recuerdo que guardaría solo para ella.

Suspiró sobre los labios de él y esta vez fue Hermione quien profundizó el beso, derramando sus recién descubiertos sentimientos en él, dejando que la ola de deseo y amor que sentía le engullera por completo. Pero el Slytherin, pese a que era consciente de que ella guardaba sentimientos por él, no era capaz de comprenderlos. Alguien que no ha conocido nunca el amor, no puede reconocerlo en los demás.

Draco sabía que era querer, claro que si. A su manera quería a sus padres, de una forma algo egoísta quizás, los quería porque eran su familia. Pero nunca, jamás se había enamorado, querer a alguien con quien no tienes lazos de sangre se le hacía inconcebible, además el amor era como la amistad; Se compraba con poder y con dinero, no se sentía, al menos, no en su mundo.

Así que cuando el rubio ahondó en la cálida y receptiva concavidad de su boca, mientras las yemas de sus dedos se introducían bajo el elástico de aquellas bragas de algodón, se dejó llevar por el deseo visceral que la chica despertaba en su cuerpo y a trompicones, volvió con ella en brazos hasta su habitación.

Las varitas quedaron olvidadas por algún rincón, igual que la ropa de ambos, que entre tirones y desgarros pronto pasó a formar parte de la decoración del suelo, igual que quedó en el olvido la reunión de Hermione con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Aquella noche fue una oda a los sentidos, Hermione se impregnó del olor del muchacho, aspirando cada milímetro de él, dejando que el aroma de su piel quedara en la propia, mientras la fricción de sus cuerpos desnudos mandaba descargas de placer por su mismísima sangre.

Se miraron a los ojos, contemplándose, la habitación plagada del olor de ambos, el silencio solo roto por los gemidos de ella y los gruñidos de él, mientras el sonido de sus sudorosos cuerpos al chocar marcaba el ritmo de la erótica sinfonía. Ninguno de los dos era consciente del tiempo ni del espacio, inmersos en la loca carrera hacia el orgasmo en la que estaban, nada más que ellos tenía cabida. Si el mundo hubiera acabado les habría importado poco, porque en aquel instante el placer que encontraban el uno en el otro era lo único importante, al menos eso creía Draco firmemente, mientras paladeaba la pegajosa humedad de la castaña, cuyos gemidos subían de intensidad en un fabuloso crescendo con cada pasada de su lengua por la suculenta y palpitante carne. Hermione se arqueaba ofreciéndose por completo, mientras se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del rubio que la llenaba en cada brutal embestida. Ya no era tiempo para las caricias y la suavidad. El instinto más primitivo y salvaje era quien guiaba sus cuerpos que, perdidos como estaban en aquel mar de sensaciones caóticas, se entremezclaban una y otra vez, buscándose desesperados.

Draco reclamó el cuerpo de la chica tantas veces como le permitieron sus humanas limitaciones, tantas como pudo hasta que el primer rayo de sol apareció por el horizonte y el sueño les buscó, implacable.

Se dejaron vencer por él y así, acurrucados bajo las mantas, enredados el uno en el otro, saciados y en paz, se encaminaron al mundo de los sueños, en el que aquel secreto que ambos compartían, no era ni sucio ni prohibido.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado porque ahora si creo que tardaré un poco en actualizar, fechas complicadas, ya sabéis! Muchas compras que hacer, y cenas que preparar!_

_No me matéis ok? No tengo intención de hacer un culebrón, claro que, tampoco os pienso decir que va a pasar xD_

_Lamento no haber contestado aún rr, pero o los contestaba o escribía!_

_Besos _

_AJ_

_Ah por cierto! __**Love Always**__, tengo un OS en mente que quiero hacer, aunque será el último! Y __**Eponine:**__ Bienvenida!_

_Miles de gracias como siempre por vuestros comentarios: __**Nurf, Manu Rocha, Luna White 29, caroone, Adarae, Lule de Zodiak, minerva91, dracoforever, Abytutis, lunatico0030, NinaaMalfoy, Emma Felton, azu23blood,Nikki.**_

_Y gracias a todos los que seguís la historia._


	22. De pergaminos arrugados y confesiones

Hola de nuevo! Feliz año a todas lo primero!

Bueno, ya que acabaron las fiestas estoy aquí de nuevo! Como os dije, eran fechas complicadas para mi, pero ya han terminado y regreso con el fic.

Os aviso que ando de mudanza y tal vez me demore un poco más entre actualizaciones, pero bueno, no durará mucho.

Espero que disfrutéis la lectura.

**Disclamer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK R.

* * *

_Capítulo 21_

_De pergaminos arrugados y confesiones_

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana, aunque los doseles de la cama les mantenían en penumbras a ambos.

Giró la cabeza y contempló el rostro relajado del rubio sin poder evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa. Parecía en paz. Sus rasgos afilados estaban relajados, incluso sus labios permanecían ligeramente entreabiertos y se curvaban en una media sonrisa. Dormía boca abajo, abrazado a la almohada, con su pierna sobre las de ella, como si el contacto de su piel le provocara tranquilidad… ilusa.

Suspiró, apartando con delicadeza un mechón platinado que caía sobre sus párpados.

¿Qué tienes Draco? Pensó con un nudo de angustia en la boca del estómago. Era tan absurdo sentir aquello por él, tan increíblemente estúpido…

Su parte racional siempre había pensado que el amor era algo cerebral, que después de ver "al elegido" la alarma se disparaba y mandaba la señal oportuna al organismo para que una secreción extra de adrenalina fuera procurada por las glándulas suprarrenales. Por eso el corazón se aceleraba, los músculos se tensaban de nerviosismo, la tensión se elevaba… y finalmente, el cerebro se inundaba de feniletilamina, empezando todo un proceso neurotrasmisor cuya finalidad era convertir en memos a todos los que caían en esa trampa mortal.

Sí, Hermione Granger era una persona inteligente, muy inteligente en realidad y sabía perfectamente qué era el amor. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta la noche anterior.

Empezaba a dejar atrás su racionalidad, dando paso a la parte poética que, escondida en un pequeño rincón, habitaba en ella y la empujaba a pensar en cosas que antes le parecían absurdas.

¿Cómo alguien podía enamorarse de un imposible? ¿Acaso el amor es amor cuando duele? Apartó otro mechón rebelde del pelo de Draco y lo acarició entre sus dedos. Deseó poder ser como otras chicas, como aquellas románticas que hablaban entre susurros, suspirando ante una obra de Romeo y Julieta, llorando ante la idiotez de dos jóvenes capaces de morir irracionalmente, pero ¿No fue Dumbledore quien dijo que el amor es la magia más poderosa? ¿No había sido la muerte de Lily Potter un acto de amor más eficaz que el mejor escudo?

Suspiró de nuevo.

Ella quería a sus amigos, los adoraba, amaba a sus padres y había amado a Ron, pero no así. No de ese modo insensato que desafiaba a toda lógica. La sensatez no existía esta vez, era algo visceral, un deseo animal que poco a poco había despertado en ella algo que jamás hubiera esperado.

El milagro del amor, decían algunos… El dolor del mismo, pensó Hermione, porque ella lo había encontrado en el lugar equivocado, con la persona menos correcta.

Se levantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no se sentía preparada para enfrentar una conversación con el Slytherin, una conversación que preveía incómoda para ambos.

Una noche más, había dicho él. Y la noche había terminado.

Lo único que quedarían serían los pequeños recuerdos, aquellos instantes fugaces que habían pasado juntos, esos que ella atesoraría y que él probablemente iba a olvidar. Porque pese a saberse enamorada no era idiota, ni guardaba falsas expectativas al respecto de aquello, sabía que a ella sí la recordaría, sobre todo por el pasado antagonista que tenían en común, al menos no sería una más.

Se vistió en silencio, inspirando profundamente.

Era una persona fuerte y no dejaría que aquello pudiera con ella. Con una última mirada a la cama, en la que, a través de un pliegue de uno de los doseles podía ver al rubio, se giró para salir, frunciendo el ceño al distinguir una bola de pergamino arrugado junto a la pared.

No era una persona cotilla, pero la curiosidad siempre había sido un rasgo muy arraigado en la castaña, por lo que, guiada por un instinto que no sabría explicar, cogió el papel desdoblándolo lentamente y se quedó petrificada al leer.

Tu compromiso con Astoria para dentro de un mes… Es una buena chica hijo, una buena elección…

Digna señora Malfoy

Las palabras se repetían en su cerebro una y otra vez. No podía respirar, algo se apretaba en su garganta, como un lazo del diablo que impedía el paso de oxígeno cuanto más luchaba por enviar aire a sus pulmones. Se sintió mareada y aplastó de nuevo el pergamino dejándolo donde lo había encontrado con movimientos lentos. Como una autómata, salió de la habitación de la serpiente y se fue a la suya propia. Ahora las palabras de él cobraban nuevo significado.

La última noche…

Recordó el día que le vio con la joven de las Greengrass, aquella muchacha había tenido siempre más derecho que ella a estar allí. Apretó los puños, cerrando con fuerza los ojos para evitar derramar las lágrimas que los inundaban.

No iba a llorar.

No por él.

Una buena elección. El había elegido a la próxima señora Malfoy, siempre había sabido que se casaría con Astoria y, sin embargo, se había enredado con ella, consciente de que la fecha de caducidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Compromiso de matrimonio, habitual entre los sangre pura… eso era algo demasiado serio, demasiado importante. No una relación pasajera, no un capricho, era imposible luchar contra una cosa así, porque si algo sabía Hermione era que, por más que aceptara los, otrora inconcebibles sentimientos que tenía hacia el Slytherin, nunca, jamás, seria _la otra_ de nadie, mucho menos de él.

Aquello dolía, dolía porque aunque Hermione sabía que esa enfermiza relación era algo temporal, la vivía día a día, sin ponerle un final. Nunca creyó que Malfoy fuera a sentir algo por ella, no era tan idiota, pero llegó a pensar que al menos se respetaban bastante en los últimos tiempos.

Se mordió el labio y se desvistió, necesitaba una larga ducha. Eso y hacerse dueña de sus emociones antes de enfrentar el nuevo día. Tenía una cita con un libro que había dejado olvidado en la Sección Prohibida, además debía buscar a Maidlow y excusarse por no haber acudido a su despacho la tarde anterior. Se mordió el labio inferior, solo esperaba no haberse metido en un lío por culpa de sus descontroladas hormonas. Recordó las palabras de Theo y cerró con fuerza los ojos _Draco se casará pronto, quizás un par de años después de terminar en Hogwarts, con una sangre pura que consiga volver a dejar el apellido Malfoy en el lugar que les corresponde._

Proféticas palabras, si no fuera porque sabía que no era posible, habría pensado que Nott conocía las intenciones de Malfoy con Greengrass.

Cuando por fin salió de la torre agradeció no encontrarse con su compañero y aceleró el paso hasta la desierta clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tuvo que llamar varias veces hasta que Maidlow abrió la puerta con un golpe de varita.

― Pase señorita Granger.

Hermione obedeció, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda.

― Buenos días profesor Maidlow ― Dijo la castaña con educación.

Él torció sus labios en una leve sonrisa

― Llega un poco tarde ― dijo con divertida ironía

― Oh ― Ella reprimió una sonrisa aunque sus ojos brillaron ante la broma ― Espero que no haya estado esperando por mi

Maidlow se encogió de hombros

― Al menos no lo hice de pie ― respondió con un guiño.

Aquel hombre tenía algo indescriptible que a Hermione le recordaba a Sirius, o al menos a como habría sido Sirius si su vida no se hubiera truncado en la veintena. Fisicamente podía ser muy parecido a Viktor pero solo en apariencia, algo le decía que su nuevo profesor podría haber sido todo un merodeador en otros tiempos.

— Fui a mi Sala Común después de la última clase, me tumbé un rato y me dormí — Agachó la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada, aunque en realidad lo hacía para ocultar la verdad de sus ojos, esperaba que aquel ex Slytherin no hubiera conseguido un modo de usar Legeremancia sin varita, moriría de vergüenza si su nuevo profesor pudiera siquiera imaginar el motivo por el que no había acudido a la reunión con él.

― No pasa nada, Hermione.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida ante el repentino uso de su nombre de pila pero no dijo nada.

― ¿Te importa si te tuteo? ― Él frunció el ceño como si se encontrara ofuscado ― No estoy acostumbrado a tanta pompa y ceremonia ― resopló pasándose la mano por el pelo ― No soy tan mayor y me siento como Severus Snape con tanto "Señorita Granger" y tanto andar de puntillas alrededor de todos, de pronto MacGonagall ha pasado a ser _Minerva _y los alumnos de Hogwarts a _señorita y señor _― Sonrió como un niño que hubiera cometido una travesura y chasqueó la lengua ― Lo siento, a veces hablo demasiado. Nymphadora siempre me lo decía ― sonrió al decir aquello, como si fuera un recuerdo agradable.

La castaña no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al pensar a su amiga y le miró con ojos brillantes.

― ¿Y no usaba la agresión al escuchar ese nombre? ― Preguntó risueña

Él la miró agrandando su sonrisa.

― Por supuesto.

Ambos rieron suavemente, compartiendo un momento agridulce al pensar en Tonks.

― Estudiasteis juntos ¿Verdad?

El hecho de que la joven le tuteara no pasó desapercibido a Byron quien perdió parte de su incomodidad al comprender que ella aceptaba esa ruptura de las normas entre alumna y profesor. No se lo esperaba, hasta donde sabía, Hermione Granger cumplía las reglas casi siempre, por suerte ese _casi _había inclinado la balanza a su favor en aquella ocasión.

― Más o menos ― respondió cruzándose de brazos ― No pertenecíamos a la misma casa ― Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa torcida ― Ella fue una Hufflepuff y yo un Slytherin.

Esperaba alguna muestra de desagrado por parte de ella, no en vano era una hija de muggles y él fue parte de la casa que más los había despreciado.

― No tuvo que ser una amistad fácil

Fue todo lo que dijo la Gryffindor sin cambiar su expresión.

― No, no lo fue.

― No sé cómo sería entonces, aunque al menos Tonks era mestiza ― se encogió de hombros ― No estaban tan mal vistos como los hijos de muggls.

― Cierto, pero también era hija de una traidora a la sangre de los Black

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

― Sirius y Andrómeda no eran los más queridos por su familia

Él asintió divertido

― No, no creo que lo fueran.

― ¿Y los Maidlow? ― Se atrevió a preguntar Hermione. Él quería ser parte de la Orden y ella no iba a dejar que se acercara a ellos así como así, dijera Kingsley lo que dijera ― Nunca oí hablar de ti ni te vi estos años pasados.

Un relámpago de dolor cruzó por los ojos del profesor y por un instante pareció perdido en su propio mundo, un mundo que no parecía nada agradable.

― No estuve aquí ― dijo con el rostro convertido en una máscara pétrea ― Hace años me marché de Inglaterra, los motivos no vienen al caso y además son personales, pero cuando todo estalló yo estaba en Paris, había dejado el cuerpo de aurores y estaba bastante alejado del mundo mágico ― carraspeó incómodo― Bueno, he podido ver que tienes grandes amigos en mi Casa ― Se encogió de hombros con esa elegancia que parecía inherente en las serpientes ― Tal vez algún día te cuente mis secretos ― sonrió de lado y la miró de soslayo.

Sí, no había duda de que era un Slytherin.

― Tal vez

― En fin ― Maidlow estiró la mano y se la ofreció ― Soy Byron, encantado de conocerte, Hermione.

Ella no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran

― Lo mismo digo, profesor… digo Byron ― ambos rieron ― Me resulta difícil, ya sabes.

Él únicamente asintió y se sentó, ofreciéndole con un gesto que le acompañara.

― Está bien, tu amistad con Harry es conocida por toda la comunidad mágica, más para mí que pasé un tiempo entrenando a Potter y oyendo una y otra vez sus alabanzas hacia ti ― Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon ante el asombro de Byron ― No me cabe duda de que a estas alturas ya sabrás mi intención de formar parte de la Orden del Fénix y del mismo modo sé que en realidad no es Harry quien ha de dar el visto bueno si no tú. Porque me quedó claro que si tú dices que no, él no dudará en mandarme de vuelta por donde vine ¿Me equivoco?

Ambos se miraron entonces como iguales. En aquel momento no había profesor y alumna en aquel despacho, eran un auror y una heroína de guerra. Se midieron en silencio y poco a poco Hermione fue componiendo una sonrisa.

― No, no te equivocas.

La castaña sintió un calor en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de Byron. Cómo extrañaba a Harry, saber que él hablaba de ese modo de ella no era nuevo, pero escucharlo seguía consiguiendo ablandarla por completo.

― ¿Por qué quieres formar parte de la Orden? ― Preguntó Hermione sin apartar los ojos de él ― Eres auror, aunque ahora formes parte del equipo docente de Hogwarts, la guerra ha terminado y la Orden del Fénix no es más que un recuerdo agonizante de lo que fue.

Él resopló

― Vamos Granger ― Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa con brusquedad y la chica se mordió los labios para no sonreír, desde luego era todo un Slytherin, por suerte ella había aprendido a bregar con ellos en los últimos tiempos ― ¿Estás de broma? Ambos sabemos qué está pasando. Puede que no forme parte de vuestro selecto grupo, pero sigo contando con la confianza de Kingsley y, aunque no esté en activo mi hermana si lo está. Harry resucitará la Orden. Y lo hará porque no es momento de poner nerviosa a la comunidad mágica que apenas está levantándose de los escombros de la guerra, pero necesitamos estar preparados para lo que sea que está por venir. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, se están reagrupando, todo parece estar empezando una vez más.

Golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado y respiró hondo, arrepentido de su arrebato

― ¿Por qué? ― Volvió a preguntar ella que no había dejado de mirarle

― Porque la mataron ― La miró, dejando caer brevemente la máscara de jovialidad y dejando que viera su alma atormentada ― Porque no estuve aquí, no pude hacer nada por ayudar y porque una persona, solo una, a veces si hace la diferencia.

Hermione sintió un puño apretando su garganta. Así que era eso… siempre era eso.

Byron había estado enamorado de Tonks, ¿Le había querido ella también? ¿Había sido un amor no correspondido y por ello él se había marchado? Aquellas preguntas se quedarían en su cabeza porque los motivos y las razones eran algo que solo les pertencía a ellos. La Gryffindor no pudo evitar recordar a Snape y su amor imperecedero por la madre de Harry ¿Acaso las serpientes amaban de forma tan absoluta? ¿Era posible que su entrega fuera tan completa cuando se enamoraban? Su piel se erizó y por un momento se preguntó si cuando Draco encontrara a esa persona especial también la amaría de aquel modo tan incondicional pese a su naturaleza egoísta.

Se sacudió mentalmente y asintió con solemnidad.

― De acuerdo ― murmuró ― de acuerdo… Perteneces a Slytherin y algo se cuece en las mazmorras.

― Lo sé ― Sonrió sin humor ― Hay un grupo de alumnos a los que tengo echado el ojo, dame tiempo, necesito poder acercarme a ellos antes de saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

― Tengo que irme ― Ella se levantó y se acercó a la salida― Necesito ir a la biblioteca ― Antes de salir se giró a mirarle ― Hablaré con Harry.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella Byron sonrió y abrió su palma contemplando la marca que había grabada a fuego en su piel. Lo había conseguido, estaba dentro.

…

Blaise quiso cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el mundo onírico de los sueños, pero estaba despierto. Y en aquel estado su mente inventaba, mezclando la realidad con la fantasía. Se rodeaba por la ilusión de ella, de su olor, de su sabor, del tacto de su piel sobre la suya… hasta que caía una vez más.

El olor a sexo le golpeó y un desgarrador y erótico sollozo rompió su trance. Unas manos demandantes tiraron de sus cabellos y el sonido de su nombre quebró el concierto de gemidos y gimoteos femeninos en el que aquella aula vacía y polvorienta estaba sumida. Una vez más, con gesto casi automático, usó los dedos para abrir los labios vaginales de la chica ante sus ojos y sonrió al comprobar que su melena cobriza era natural. Ella se retorció bajo sus atenciones cuando Blaise introdujo su dedo índice en aquella apretada y pegajosa humedad al tiempo que sus labios se cerraban una vez más sobre el nudo sensible de carne que coronaba su sexo. Absorbió con fuerza, deslizando dentro y fuera de su cuerpo el dedo empapado ahora por sus fluidos y se regocijó ante los jadeos de la chica que le empujaba hacia ella, instándole a continuar con su labor. Usó la lengua para saborearla y sintió como su entrepierna crecía, reclamando atención inmediata, deslizó sus dientes por la palpitante carne, mordisqueando y lamiendo en círculos aquel suculento manjar que se contraía con cada húmedo beso. Ella se estremeció, tensando las piernas sobre los hombros del moreno y justo cuando sus músculos internos oprimieron su dedo, aún enterrado profundamente en ella, Blaise supo que estaba a punto y se apartó, lamiendo sus labios y mirándola con una mueca lasciva a la vez que agarraba su miembro por la base y se posicionaba sobre la pelirroja de nuevo. Cerró los ojos para imaginarla a _ella _antes de besar a su amante, dándola a probar su propio sabor mientras entraba en ella de una sola y profunda embestida que los hizo gemir a ambos.

No era la pequeña comadreja quien gritaba su nombre mientras los ecos de su orgasmo le empujaban al suyo propio, pero era bueno, muy bueno, se dejó ir con su imagen en la mente y un extraño peso en el corazón que no cedía ni un milímetro. Por más que saciara su deseo en el cuerpo de otras, el recuerdo de ella no parecía querer alejarse y era en momentos como aquel que daba gracias por no haberla probado, por no haber tenido la oportunidad de tenerla desnuda y anhelante bajo sus manos, por no haberla grabado de ese modo en su alma. Porque sabía, que si la hubiese tenido, ni siquiera el consuelo de otros brazos podría darle la momentánea paz que ahora encontraba.

― ¿Nos veremos mañana? ― Preguntó ella una vez se hubieron vestido y limpiado los restos de su encuentro

Blaise la miró y dudó. Llevaba ya unos días manteniendo encuentros furtivos con ella, apenas hablaban, se limitaban a darse placer mutuo, él utilizaba su cuerpo y, a cambio, le regalaba las atenciones que le habían hecho conocido en Hogwarts por el sector femenino. Era un amante atento y hábil, sabía que si no tenía cuidado la joven se acabaría enamorando de él y no tenía ganas de lidiar con los sentimientos destrozados de nadie, tenía bastante con los suyos propios.

― Quizás ― respondió sabiendo que no volvería a buscarla ― Cuídate ― Le dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de salir.

Odiaba pensar que a veces se comportaba como un cabrón, pero maldita fuera, él no lo era ¿Verdad? Las trataba bien, las dejaba saciadas y contentas, usaba todas sus habilidades y conocimientos para que la experiencia fuera grata para ambos. Además sabían de sobra que no ofrecía una relación, ni corta ni larga, solo unas horas robadas de placer… Ellas accedían, algunas conscientes de las reglas del juego, otras pensando que podían cambiarle… ilusas.

Suspiró. Era lo bueno de las serpientes, pensó planteándose la idea de proponer a Daphne un trato, ellas sabían jugar sin esperar milagros.

Un golpe le sacó de sus pensamientos y escuchó un quejido procedente del suelo.

― Vaya, disculpa.

Ayudó a la chica a levantarse y recoger sus cosas sin prestarle atención, hasta que un aroma a cerezas le produjo una especie de vértigo más que conocido.

― Deberías ver por dónde vas Zabini ― Bufó Ginny

Él sonrió de lado, dejando a un lado toda su miseria. Si algo podía hacer a la perfección era fingir.

― Vaya Weasley, a mis pies es un buen lugar para que estés ― Dijo burlón

Ella le enfrentó, le miró indignada y apretó los puños aguantándose las ganas de maldecirlo. Le había visto salir de aquella aula vacía seguido por la misma Ravenclaw que días antes le metía su lengua hasta la garganta y lanzaba risitas tontas por los corredores del colegio.

Era indignante. Ella con cargo de conciencia por haberle herido y resulta que aquella vil serpiente mentirosa y rastrera ya andaba revolcándose con cuanta lagarta en Hogwarts se levantaba la falda para él. Y pensar que había creído que el moreno sentía algo por ella… ¡Si hasta había tenido serias dudas sobre su relación por su culpa!

― Oh vamos Blaise ― pestañeó exageradamente mirando por encima del hombro del chico, sintiendo una placentera sensación al ver que la chica con la que acababa de tener un, al parecer, tórrido encuentro, les contemplaba con expresión dolida ― Es a mis pies dónde tú quisieras estar ― agregó con voz ronca lo suficientemente alto para que la otra lo escuchara.

Con un golpe de melena se dio la vuelta y se alejó a grandes zancadas, refunfuñando por lo bajo y sintiendo una punzada de arrepentimiento ante aquel comportamiento tan impropio de ella

― Es a tus pies donde estoy pelirroja ― susurró Blaise sabiendo que ella no podía oírle ya ― pero tú no quieres saberlo.

Blaise frunció el ceño cuando dejó de observar a la Gryffindor y fijó su mirada en Granger, que caminaba casi lapidada bajo una torre de libros y pergaminos que se movían peligrosamente a cada paso.

― Ey princesa ― Se acercó en varias zancadas y tomó más de la mitad de las cosas ― ¿Te das cuenta de que no en vano te ganaste más de una burla en el pasado Hermione?

Ella rió al escuchar el tono burlón de su amigo

― Eres un idiota

― Sí sí sí, yo también te quiero pequeña ― Dio gracias porque ella no tuviera ninguna mano libre para zurrarle y preguntó ― Bien ¿Y dónde vamos?

― ¿A dónde más?

― A la biblioteca ― Dijeron a la vez antes de prorrumpir en sonoras carcajadas

― ¿Encontraste información sobre Ivanka? ― Blaise frunció el ceño, recordando que la castaña llevaba días ajena a todo lo que no fueran los estudios y su investigación sobre la inefable.

― Si, esta tarde os lo contaré todo.

Zabini asintió, aquella tarde tenían reunión del ED, él mismo también había descubierto algo interesante, un motivo más por el que estaba pensando seriamente en tirarse a Greengrass,

Siguieron hablando de sus cosas en aquel tono ligero que daba la confianza y la comodidad hasta que llegaron a su destino y el moreno dejó su carga sobre la mesa que ella ocupaba usualmente.

― Princesa ― Dijo con un brillo divertido en sus ojos haciendo una ligera reverencia ― La dejo sana y salva en su castillo ― Sonrió de lado y se llevó los dedos a la frente en señal de despedida antes de girarse y desaparecer.

Hermione negó con la cabeza sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios

― Vaya _Princesa_ veo que tienes cierta debilidad por las serpientes

Borró toda expresión de su rostro al escuchar aquella voz suave que arrastraba las palabras y se giró para enfrentar al causante de su insomnio más reciente.

― ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Él alzó una aristocrática ceja de forma elegante y sonrió de lado

― Hablar Granger. Llevas días evitándome y deberías saber que no soporto ser tan abiertamente ignorado.

….

Hay momentos cruciales en que el instinto de supervivencia es lo único que nos impulsa a lograr salir adelante.

Harry se pegó a la pared, su cabeza apoyada en la piedra fría y húmeda de aquella condenada fabrica muggle ¿Cómo había acabado allí?

- Vamos Harry, piensa piensa ¡piensa!

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente quitándose la grasa y se froto la cara. Agarrando la varita con la zurda, como si le fuera la vida en ello, acercó la punta a su mejilla y miró al alto techo intentando pensar, pero mierda su cerebro estaba licuado en aquel instante.

Resopló, estaba perdido en el culo mundo, en la peor parte de Londres, dentro de una fábrica abandonada llena de mortífagos que, si le pillaban le dejarían tieso antes de que pudiera decir "patata" y solo tenía su varita y la imposibilidad de aparecerse desde allí.

Perfecto.

Por suerte en su día fue adicto a Rambo y a Jungla de Cristal ¿Quién dijo que no se aprende nada con la televisión? Si Bruce salió de ese edificio rescatando a todo el mundo, estaba seguro que él podría salir sin acabar como una baja más del cuerpo de aurores en acto de servicio… sería muy triste haber sobrevivido a Voldemort y morir allí por idiota. Él no tenía autoridad para ese caso, no sabía aún cómo había acabado metido hasta las orejas en él. Si salía de ahí iba a terminar en un problema con el ministerio, por suerte era el salvador del mundo mágico y eso le daba algo de crédito.

Bien, primer paso: Camuflaje.

Con la camiseta muggle que llevaba era un blanco fácil, pero igual quitársela no había sido la mejor de las ideas. Tenía un frío más que considerable y estaba allí escondido, en ropa interior y manchado de grasa hasta las cejas, literalmente. ¿Por qué demonios se quitó los vaqueros? Pensó compungido, Rambo estaba en una selva, no en Londres con menos de 5 grados y en víspera de Navidad. Siempre había sabido que Hermione era el cerebro operativo de los tres.

Paso dos: Trazar un plan.

Y ahí estaba, trazándolo desde hacía más de quince minutos porque se había perdido en aquel odioso lugar.

_Un GPS ahora me vendría genial_, pensó sin poder evitar que su herencia no mágica saliera a flote, no sabía hacia donde ir así que estaba escondido detrás de un montón de escombros.

Las investigaciones que estaba llevando a cabo para la Orden le habían llevado allí, en pos del paradero de Rabastan Lestrange.

Lo que no se esperaba era que, mientras revisaba el lugar, unos diez mortífagos hubieran entrado montados en escobas cargando a alguien que gritaba y forcejeaba metido en un saco ¿Quién sería? Maldijo mil veces por no poder ayudar a quien quiera que fuera.

― Solo a mi podría pasarme algo así ― murmuró el chico frotándose la cicatriz de su frente. Había sido un imbécil al creer que con la caída de Voldemort su imán para los problemas había terminado.

Se desplegaron como un comando acostumbrado a este tipo de operaciones cercando la zona Oeste del edificio… si, justo donde estaba él. Más que mortífagos parecían boinas verdes.

Media hora después ahí estaba, había conseguido recorrer la mitad del camino que hizo al llegar, buscando un punto para desaparecerse y avisar al resto del cuerpo, pero todo el maldito lugar estaba ahora más lleno de mortífagos… se estaban reagrupando en realidad y no tenía ni idea de cómo salir para poder avisar de esto… sí, decían que tenía complejo de héroe y tal vez fuera cierto, pero no era un suicida.

- Solo ante el peligro una vez más Harry.

Al otro lado de la pared uno de ellos caminaba arriba y abajo, sabía que la única forma de avanzar era quitándolo de su camino. Sopesó la varita, acariciándola con el pulgar. Solo dos opciones, solo dos…

- Vive o muere

Su propio susurro le sacó del trance, se despegó de la pared y cogió aire, era ahora o nunca.

Descubrió su posición, la suerte estaba de su lado, el mortífago caminaba de espaldas a él, era el momento.

Pero justo a punto de lanzar el hechizo sintió algo frío y duro en la nuca.

Oh Oh

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, el instinto, la adrenalina y las clases de Byron acudieron en su ayuda más rápido de lo que su cerebro procesaba el hecho de tener a uno de aquellos apuntando su cabeza. Dió un paso lateral, lanzando un Desmaius que cayó con una puntería certera en el cuello del enmascarado que empezaba a darse la vuelta, agarró la muñeca del otro, doblándole el brazo a su espalda y poniendo su antebrazo sobre su boca para que no emitiera ni un sonido más. Le mordió, sintió la sangre correr hacia su mano y gruñó

- Bastardo

Siseó en su oído, aunque lo que en realidad quería era gritar de dolor. Consciente de que tenía menos fuerza y que solo había podido placarle usando el factor sorpresa, apoyó la punta de la varita en su cuello hasta marcarle y con un hechizo no verbal, lo dejó caer al suelo desmayado.

Tuvo tiempo suficiente para usar dos _obliviates_ antes de llegar corriendo al punto en que la aparición volvió a ser posible y, con una última mirada a la fábrica, desapareció, consciente de que iba a tener que dar más de una explicación antes de que el día acabara.

* * *

Bien, ¿Qué tal? He de reconocer que llevamos dos meses ya con el fic y que necesito empezar a leer lo que he escrito xD porque soy dada a sufrir idas de cabeza y si no me centro me despisto con facilidad. Después de las vacaciones de Navidad estoy algo descolgada de mi propia historia (es lo que tiene escribir entre medias otras cosas y leer todo lo que puedo de los demás!) Así que si veis alguna incongruencia sentiros libres de decírmelo. Procuro revisar todo y pulirlo tanto como puedo pero por desgracia la perfección está lejos de ser mi mayor virtud.

Os debo contestar a vuestros Reviews… soy un desastre pero he tenido tan poco tiempo… voy a intentar hacerlo aquí y ahora, porque me molesta sobre manera dejaros sin respuesta.

Miles de gracias por seguir leyendo.

Besos

AJ

**Eponine:** Bienvenida! (Como no darte la bienvenida con semejantes palabras! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste y que encuentres interesante el fic. Mis labios están sellados y no diré nada sobre Theo, Hermione o Draco! Jajaja solo espero no defraudar a mucha gente según avance la historia (a algunos es inevitable porque para gustos los colores no crees?) Que sigas disfrutando del fic ^^ Besos

**Caroone:** No te mueras! ^^ que aquí llego con más!

**Yuuki Kuchiki:** Algunos más cortos que otros… es lo que hay, intento que no sean un término medio por gusto personal más que nada. A veces cuando he leído fics con capítulos muy largos se me hacen pesados. Además por poder actualizar más seguido. En fin lo dicho, es solo gusto propio jajaja Espero que te haya gustado también ;)

**Dracoforever:** Aiss echa polvo nooo! Bueno, la vida no siempre es alegre! Muchas gracias, me alegra haber podido trasmitir algo de emoción pese a no haber sido muy largo.

**Adalara:** ^^ Algo más se ve al profesor aquí no? Aun hay muchos misterios, pero si los resuelvo me quedo sin historia! xD

**Luna White 29:** Muchas gracias! Espero que hayas pasado felices fiestas! Creo que Draco es de maduración lenta! Jajajaj

**Mariapotter2002:** jajaja Hola guapa! Lo importante es que leas y que te guste ;) Besos

**Alice. :** Ahh, sip, creo que ahí Draco fue un idiota! Pero supongo que algo tendrá que lo redima!

**Abytutis:** ^^ Gracias, no tardarán los sentimientos de Draco, poco a poco, ya tengo cosas en la cabeza… aiss que ganas de seguir! Theo tiene algo que… jajajaja vere que se puede hacer!

**Emma Felton:** Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado. La despedida necesaria, pero como se suele decir de aquí hacía arriba!

**Love Always:** xD Algo triste si que fue ¿verdad? Ahhh Luna-Theo Neville-Hanna, si, me gustan, se nota no? ;) paciencia, habrá de todo. Pues no, no se me había ocurrido, quien sabe, mis inspiraciones van y vienen, lo tendré en cuenta! Abrazos!

**Eve Cipriano:** Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando y bienvenida!

**Azu23blood:** Gracias! Ciertamente has dado en el clavo ehhh he aquí el punto de partida! Besos!

**Yuukimaru-chan:** Bienvenida!

**BlueJoy:** Ahhh bueno, espero que ya tengas arreglado totalmente tu internet. Me alegra que te gustara! Aquí tienes lo de Maidlow ;) Besotes!

**RbBlack:** Bienvenida! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, mucho más saber que te enganchó lo suficiente para que leyeras de un tirón lo que había escrito ^^ A mi siempre me ha gustado este paring Draco/Hermione, aunque este fue el primer fic que me animé a escribir. Tengo algunos ya terminados pero solo porque son más cortos. Espero que sigas por aquí ^^ Besos

**Nikki:** No ha habido Theo y Luna, ni siquiera han salido! Sorry! Aún falta un poquito para que puedas ver algo así, pero lo habrá.

**AriadneB:** jajaja Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, este y los otros dos (personalmente disfruté como una enana con esos dos fics) Seguiré, como dije después de este fic me voy a retirar de esto jajaja pero este le termino sí o sí!

**NinaaMalfoy:** jajaja Lo importante es que lo sigas leyendo ;) Muchas gracias! Besos


	23. La mordedura de un Slytherin

_**Disclamer:**__ El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowlings._

* * *

_Capítulo 22_

_La mordedura de un Slytherin_

Hermione contempló por un momento los hermosos y fríos ojos de su compañero de torre. Tenía razón, había estado evitando cualquier tipo de encuentro con él desde aquella noche en la que se habían dicho adiós. De hecho no entendía que esperaba Malfoy de ella después de todo. Le había observado y sabía que estaba más cercano a Astoria aquellos días, podía verse al rubio acompañar a Greengrass al comedor por las mañanas, a veces salían al lago y caminaban mientras la morena parloteaba a su alrededor y le agarraba el brazo como una niña. _Es una niña_, pensó la Gryffindor con maldad, tal vez no en el sentido literal de la palabra pero era más joven que ellos ¿No? Además se comportaba de aquella forma tan infantil que a Hermione le sacaba de quicio, soltando risitas estúpidas y colgándose del Slytherin con esos arranques de emoción más propios de una cría que de una mujer.

Malditos celos, suspiró.

La realidad, por más que le pesara, era que Astoria, una chica preciosa ahora, sería una mujer imponente, además, cuando la encontró aquel día en la Sala Común sobre el regazo de Malfoy no parecía ninguna niña.

― Pues acostúmbrate

Ella le dedicó una falsa sonrisa y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la Sección Prohibida, pero antes de llegar unos pálidos y largos dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca arrastrándola tras una estantería llena de tomos sobre Historia de la Magia.

Hermione se vio aplastada contra la madera, aprisionada por el cuerpo de Draco, encerrada entre sus brazos, pero no fueron estos quienes la impidieron salir de aquella improvisada celda, fueron las turbulentas profundidades de sus ojos, que la miraban como plata líquida, candentes y furiosos.

Y es que furia era el sentimiento que dominaba a Draco últimamente. Estaba cabreado, completamente colérico desde aquella mañana en la que había despertado únicamente para darse cuenta de que estaba solo, de que ella se había largado. Debería haberse sentido agradecido porque Granger hubiera decidido ahorrarle el mal trago de tener que decirle que se marchara de su habitación y que olvidara el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Pero solo se había sentido ofendido. ¿Cómo podía largarse así? ¿No pensaba montarle una escena? Sabía que ella había entendido que aquella extraña simbiosis que tenían acababa de terminar, pero aún así no esperaba tal aceptación por su parte. Era como si no le importase, pero eso no era posible ¿Verdad? Algo en su cabeza le decía que sí, que era más que probable, al fin y al cabo, por más que su orgullo Malfoy siguiera siendo parte inherente de él, las cosas habían cambiado y ahora su manchado apellido no era ningún halago en la sociedad mágica, ella era una heroína de guerra y lo último que querría sería ver su nombre junto al de Draco.

De todas formas una extraña sensación se había afianzado en la boca de su estómago desde ese día y se sentía jodidamente mal. Impotente, frustrado, desesperado… ¡Maldita fuera! Necesitaba saber cómo sacarse ese nudo de angustia. Pensó que, tal vez, conseguir un polvo con la castaña sería suficiente para alejar aquel sentimiento de opresión, pero no sería fácil, al fin y al cabo todo el colegio especulaba acerca de su naciente relación con Astoria, algo que él se había afanado en demostrar y que, gracias a la indiscreción de la chica empezaba a ser el chisme del mes en Hogwarts. Granger era un Gryffindor, no consentiría acostarse con él sabiendo que tenía una _relación_ con otra, Draco lo sabía, pero también sabía que el cuerpo de la castaña respondía al suyo de forma visceral, ninguno de los dos atendía al raciocinio cuando se tocaban y esperaba poder utilizar aquello en su beneficio. Si lograba aturdirla lo suficiente ella se dejaría llevar y, pese a que tal vez le odiara después, al menos él habría obtenido su objetivo y quizás esa sensación odiosa desaparecería.

― No

Hermione tembló al sentir la calidez de su mentolado aliento acariciando sus labios y, en un gesto involuntario lamió los propios, como si su subconsciente buscara la forma de retener aquella etérea caricia, de degustar una vez más su sabor. La respiración del chico lamía su boca, que se entreabrió dejando escapar un gemido, tan suave que Draco pensó que tal vez lo había imaginado. Pese a todo, animado por las jadeantes exhalaciones de la castaña, dejó que una de sus manos cayera hasta su hombro.

La contempló cerrando los ojos y se sorprendió al comprobar lo largas que tenía las pestañas cuando estas acariciaron sus mejillas. Vio como ladeaba la cabeza y sonrió sabiéndose vencedor de aquella pequeña batalla. Rozando con la punta de su nariz la de la joven, mientras las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban por su pulso, se sorprendió gratamente al sentir el acelerado latido de su sangre.

Su mano se abrió por completo sobre su garganta, sintiendo en la palma el modo en que tragaba saliva y hundió el rostro en aquellos salvajes cabellos, cuyo olor a violetas conseguía excitarle de forma instantánea.

_NOOO_

Gritó Hermione.

Pero sus labios no eran capaces de obedecer la simple orden que daba su cerebro. Quería empujarle, abofetearle y recriminarle por todo, pese a saber que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Sin embargo estaba ahí, derritiéndose completamente sin poder evitarlo, dejándose arrastrar una vez más por aquel huracán que atacaba sus sentidos dejándola inerte y moldeable entre sus manos. Los dedos de Draco habían dejado su garganta y se habían colado por debajo de su túnica y su sujetador, amoldándose a uno de sus pechos. La piel se le erizó en respuesta a sus hábiles caricias y no pudo evitar suspirar cuando sus labios se encontraron, una vez más.

De pronto recordó la letra de una canción de _The Salem Wizards_

_Podría perderme en las caricias que regalan tus manos,_

_esconderme del mundo en el refugio de tus brazos,_

_Quizás, buscar la eternidad en ese instante en que tus labios son mis labios…_

_Pero no debo_

_No es sensato jugar con el deseo_

_Porque el fuego quema y deja ampollas en mi piel_

_Y tú te irás_

_Las heridas no las curarán los recuerdos que tuvimos_

_Y tú te irás_

_Y el silencio será quien se quede conmigo_

―No

Su susurro tembloroso rompió el silencio que les envolvía.

Hermione logró moverse, rompió el beso y una de sus manos se apoyó en el pecho de Draco y lo empujó débilmente.

― No ― Repitió con más fuerza.

El rubio frunció el ceño, frustrado de pronto al verse privado de aquellos labios que apenas había empezado a disfrutar. Se le escapó un gruñido y se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella, dispuesto a conseguir su colaboración.

― Ha dicho que no

La voz de Theodore Nott se escuchó cerca de ellos y la castaña abrió los ojos como platos al oírle. Miró hacia donde estaba el chico y aprovechó la distracción de Malfoy para alejarse de él. No podía estar tan cerca del Slytherin, no era capaz de pensar con claridad cuando le ponía las manos encima.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas y se obligó a componer una mueca de desprecio, algo que, pese a lo que pudiera pensar cualquiera, le costó un mundo en aquel momento. Una parte de él, tan ínfima que siempre creyó inexistente quería agarrarse a ella y aparecerse al otro lado del mundo, huir del compromiso con los Greengrass, de las murmuraciones de la sociedad, de toda esa gente que le hacía vivir encadenado. Pero era cobarde, no iba a huir porque sería dar la espalda a todo cuanto tenía, a su fortuna y a su posición… empezar de cero con unos pocos galeones en su bolsillo estaba fuera de lugar para un Malfoy y tampoco tenía el valor para enfrentarse a su destino. No quería casarse, no quería siquiera cortejar a Astoria, lo que en realidad le apetecía era pasarse cada minuto posible enredado en los brazos de una sangre sucia que durante años había sido un molesto grano en el culo para él, pero no iba a hacer nada en absoluto. Así que se quedó mirando el modo en que la Gryffindor, que se veía completamente turbada, se acercaba a Nott y se pegaba a su costado.

Draco revistió su sonrisa de sarcasmo y levantó una altiva ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos para ocultar sus apretados puños.

― Vaya Vaya Nott ― Chasqueó la lengua ― acabo de sufrir un dajà vú… eres la viva imagen del pobretón Weasley... sin tanto… colorido, obviamente.

La respuesta de Theo fue devolverle una fría sonrisa, a la vez que se acercaba a Hermione y pasaba el brazo alrededor de su cintura para sujetarla, algo que ella agradeció dado el temblor que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

― Te equivocas, Malfoy ― dijo pegando a la chica a su costado y haciendo que Draco rechinara los dientes ― Yo no soy Weasley y harías bien en no olvidarlo.

― ¿Es una amenaza? ― Escupió el rubio tras una áspera carcajada.

― No, es una advertencia de serpiente a serpiente.

― Yo te haré otra entonces ― Con paso elegante y sin borrar la expresión de superioridad de su cara, Draco se acercó a ellos ― Nunca conseguirás sustituirme, la mordedura de una serpiente es para siempre y yo fui el primero en clavar los colmillos ― Su sonrisa se amplió hasta dejar ver su perfecta dentadura, pasó la lengua por su colmillo derecho y su rostro perdió el brillo burlón para quedarse completamente serio ― No lo olvides.

Se marchó sin mirar ni una sola vez más hacia ella que clavaba la vista en el suelo, tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― Nott obvió las connotaciones de lo que Draco había dicho y atrajo hacia su cuerpo a Hermione sujetando su barbilla y levantando su rostro para poder mirar sus ojos ― Hey princesa

Ella finalmente alzó la vista hacia Theo e inspiro hondo.

― No

― ¿Necesitas hablar?

Sopesó los pros y los contras antes de asentir. Al fin y al cabo su amigo era muy intuitivo y por lo que habían hablado en alguna otra ocasión, era consciente a grandes rasgos de lo que sucedía entre Malfoy y ella.

― Sí

Él sonrió antes de abrazarla y Hermione se dejó envolver por la calidez de aquellos brazos protectores que la hacían sentir arropada y cuidada.

― Vamos, nos perderemos por ahí ― Susurró él junto a su oreja inhalando el dulce aroma de la Gryffindor.

― No ― Se separó de él como si alguien hubiera tirado de un resorte y tomó su mano antes de correr a la Sección Prohibida ― Necesito apuntar unos datos, después tenemos que ir a la reunión y más tarde podemos perdernos, o mañana si se hace tarde ― Terminó con una sonrisa sincera.

Theo resopló y negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros

― No discutiré, tú ganas princesa. Busquemos ese libro.

….

― Estúpido desvergonzado y libidinoso

Escupió Ginny mientras salía decidida hacia el campo de Quiddich con su escoba en la mano. Necesitaba volar un rato, sentir el aire helado golpear su rostro a ver si con suerte se congelaba su cerebro y conseguía centrarse de una vez.

― Hola Ginny

La pelirroja parpadeó y frenó en seco antes de llevarse por delante a una sonriente luna que, chaqueta rosa equipada y guantes y gorro a juego, la saludaba con ojos brillantes. Le devolvió el saludo, aunque más bien sonó como un gruñido frustrado y sopló un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos. La mirada de la rubia pareció perderse en algún punto por detrás de Ginny.

― ¿Vas a volar? ― Su amiga asintió ― Deberías tener cuidado, según el último artículo del Quisquilloso, los campos de Quiddich son un nido de Grompys saltarines.

El silencio envolvió a ambas jóvenes mientras Luna se balanceaba de atrás adelante sonriendo dulcemente.

Escalofriante, pensó Ginny sin poder evitar un parpadeo. A veces la Ravenclaw daba miedo.

― Ten cuidado ― añadió al pasar por su lado cuando se animó a caminar hacia el castillo, sabiendo que la pelirroja no tenía idea de que era un Grompy ― A veces ir hacia lo desconocido puede ser una aventura, otras veces es un error. Es difícil tomar decisiones ¿Verdad?

Ginny se giró para mirar a Luna caminar dando pequeños saltitos y suspiró. Aquel comentario había conseguido dejarla hecha polvo. ¿No era Harry quien decía que Luna daba grandes consejos si lograbas comprender el enrevesado significado de sus palabras? Pues a ella aquello le había sonado a enajenación mental. Y ¿Qué serían los Gronkys? O Gromys o cómo demonios les hubiera llamado… Esperaba que fueran lo que fuesen al menos les ayudaran a ganar a Hufflepuff ese fin de semana. Corrió el último tramo hasta el campo y subió a la escoba pateando el suelo para elevarse. Cuando estuvo un par de metros en el aire aceleró, ascendiendo el vertical hasta que los aros y las gradas no eran más que un punto distante y, tras estabilizarse bien se quedó allí, contemplando los colores ocres y rosados del atardecer. ¿Por qué sentía tanta rabia? ¿Acaso no era una buena Gryffindor? ¿Donde estaban sus valores? Debía sentirse contenta, desear que Zabini, que había resultado ser un buen chico después de todo, encontrara a alguien del mismo modo que ella tenía a Harry. ¿Por qué sentía aquellos celos? ¿Era normal amar a alguien y sentir deseo por otro? Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero se quedó a medio camino, cortada por el aire helado. ¿Qué clase de persona era para que su cuerpo ardiera de ese modo delante del Slytherin? Ella daría su vida por Harry, desde pequeña había estado enamorada de él, era todo cuanto una chica podría anhelar y no por ser el héroe del mundo mágico. Harry era intrínsecamente bueno. Era noble, leal, valiente, protector... Perspicaz la mayoría del tiempo, despistado alguna que otra vez. Cuando estaba a su lado se sentía completa, como si fuera cierto que existían las almas gemelas y él fuera esa mitad que le faltaba a su alma para estar entera. Pero entonces veía la marida de Blaise Zabini y se estremecía por completo, como si el chico mandara alguna clase de vibración extraña a su cuerpo que evitara que sus neurona hicieran sinapsis correctamente. No tenía a nadie a quien acudir, nadie que pudiera dar algo de luz a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Mucho se temía que lo que le estaba pasando era algo que escapaba a su control, quizás podía probar a hablar con Fleur o con Angelina…

Suspiró. No tenía confianza con ninguna de ellas y su madre quedaba descartada completamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, extrañando a Tonks, deseando que aquella bruja pizpireta y alegre pudiera seguir entre ellos. Ginny era consciente de que solo una mujer podría entender lo que ocurría en su cuerpo, ayudarla a entender que le estaba pasando. Se sentía culpable, cansada y miserable.

Escribiría a Harry, pediría permiso para ir a verle, o mejor aún, le diría que fuera a Hogwarts, o incluso a Hogsmeade, podrían verse allí, pasar el día juntos… Necesitaba algo de realidad para encontrarse de nuevo, porque si había algo que aterraba a Ginny era la posibilidad de perderse.

….

— Ivanka Ivanov nació el diez de noviembre de 1959, es hija de Nikolai Vasil Ivanov y Lydia Milena Beleva — Hermione miró a sus compañeros levantando la vista del trozo de pergamino que tenía entre las manos — Al parecer es un dato relevante aunque yo no había oído nunca ninguno de esos nombres.

— Nikolai Vasil fue un gran mago — dijo Theo interrumpiendo a la castaña — según tengo entendido apoyaba a Grindelwald y acabó encerrado en Nurmengard junto a él, aunque se desligó un poco del lado "oscuro" cuando salió en libertad unos años después — Sonrió con ironía — Escribió varios libros — su sonrisa se amplió ante la cara interesada de Hermione — de magia negra

La chica torció la boca disgustada y después se encogió de hombros y continuó.

— No encontré nada de Nikolai — miró a Theo y a Blaise de soslayo sin decir nada, consciente de que el único motivo por el que ellos le conocían era su pasado cercano a los mortífagos — Si encontré en cambio algo referente a Lydia Ivanov, era bastante más joven que su marido, aunque no hay mucho de su vida personal, sus trabajos en herbología fueron famosos en Bulgaria, hay anotaciones también sobre su gran estudio en pociones — Contempló a Neville — Tal vez tú podrías encontrar algo más.

El rostro del chico se animó y asintió con solemnidad.

— Eso está hecho.

— Yo podría buscar algo entre las cosas de mamá — añadió Luna — Dentro de nada serán las vacaciones de Navidad e iré a casa.

Todos sabían que la madre de Luna había estudiado al respecto, aunque Theo y Blaise la miraron con el mismo fascinado horror con el que lo hacía Ginny. No estaban del todo seguros de que aquello fuera una buena idea en absoluto.

— Sería estupendo Luna

La rubia miró a Hermione con adoración y garabateó con su pluma en un pergamino lleno de símbolos extraños mientras tres pares de ojos se clavaban en la Gryffindor con obvia incredulidad.

— Ivanka estudió en Durmstrang — Continuó como si la conversación anterior no hubiera interrumpido su lectura — Coincidió con Igor Karkarov allí, según la señora Weasley fueron pareja durante esos años, aunque eso debió cambiar cuando Karkarov obtuvo la marca.

— El día de la reunión escuché a mamá decirle a mi padre que Ivanka había jurado hacer todo lo posible por abolir el régimen de Voldemort, asi que esa relación no tenía mucho futuro.

— Dejó su país al terminar los estudios y vino a Inglaterra, entonces fue donde conoció a tu madre, supongo.

— Y a Roockwood — añadió la pelirroja completamente tensa.

— ¿Roockwood? — Dijio Zabini con una seca carcajada — Maldito cabrón — Se tocó el hombro con rostro sombrío — Aberforth debió matarle.

— Sí — añadió Ginny sorprendiendo al moreno — Debió hacerlo.

Blaise recordó que Rookwood estuvo a punto de matar a uno de los Weasley y asintió cruzándose de brazos. A él también había estado a punto de mandarle al infierno.

— Desear la muerte no es bueno — acotó Luna con candidez.

— Chicos, vamos a seguir — Cortó Hermione al ver la cara de la pelirroja que estaba a punto de contestar a Luna — Bien — Prosiguió — Entró a trabajar al ministerio a los diecinueve años, era considerada una bruja prodigio.

— Os llevaríais bien — dijo Blaise guiñándola un ojo y volviendo a sonreir.

Hermione le echó una mirada al más puro estilo MacGonagall y algo envarada siguió su explicación.

— Un año después pasó a formar parte de los inefables, donde conoció a Rookwood. Según sabemos inició una relación con él que terminó cuando Karkarov le delató y lo mandó directo a Azkaban. Hace unos años regresó a dar clases y retomó su relación con Igor, cuando le mataron se recluyó en su país natal. Ahora debe tener treinta y nueve años.

— Menudo imán para enredarse con subnormales — Soltó Theo con el ceño fruncido haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

— Los inefables son un extraño grupo, Snape hubiera podido ser un buen inefable — Luna apoyaba su rostro en una mano y miraba soñadora al infinito — Mi padre dice que tienen una formación especial, bien versados en las Artes Oscuras.

— He buscado información sobre ellos — continuó la chica sin hacer mucho caso a la interrupción — pero es… un misterio — suspiró pesadamente.

— Por lo que yo he oído llevan a cabo las misiones más delicadas, son como los ejecutores del ministerio — dijo Blaise

— Yo siempre creí que eran espías — continuó Ginny

— El departamento de Misterios es eso, un misterio, su propio nombre lo dice. Solo los que trabajan ahí saben que se cuece dentro — dijo Neville participando en la conversación.

— Bueno, nosotros sabemos de algunos departamentos — Hermione mordisqueó la punta de la pluma y entrecerró los ojos — ¿Recordáis cuando estuvimos allí?

Ginny resopló

— Como si fuera fácil olvidarlo — dijo con un estremecimiento para nada fingido

— La Sala de las Profecías — Neville tampoco parecía tener mejor cara que la pelirroja — Y la del Tiempo.

— La del Amor — suspiró Luna — Y la del Espacio.

— La de la Muerte — La voz de Ginny fue como un latigazo.

Todos los que estuvieron allí ese día recordaron a Sirius sin poder evitarlo y un silencio atronador se instaló entre ellos.

— Seguramente hay más subdepartamentos que no conocemos, es imposible saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que hacía Ivanka allí.

— ¿Será alguna otra profecía? — Neville parecía tan frustrado como los demás — Si no ¿Cómo sabían lo de la hija de Bellatrix?

— ¿Voldemort? — Preguntó Ginny mirando a Hermione con ansiedad.

— No — La castaña hizo un gesto con la mano y se levantó — Ni siquiera lo pienses.

— Vamos Hermione, tiene todo el sentido del mundo — La pelirroja se levantó de un salto también y se acercó a su amiga

— ¿Una hija de Voldemort y Bellatrix? — La sola idea era horrible, menuda aberración saldría de esa mezcla — Imposible.

— Ya te digo — añadió Blaise dando un codazo a Theo — Estoy por jurar que debía ser impotente, tanto amargamiento ha de tener una razón lógica.

Neville y Theo no pudieron evitar reír.

— Escribiré a Harry. Creo que debería hablar con Rookwood.

— Bien — Luna se levantó también, bostezando — Entonces ¿Podemos irnos? Creo que si no me dormiré aquí mismo.

— Si, escribe a Potter — Theo se acercó a Hermione y tomó el pergamino echando una ojeada — Ya hablaremos del movimiento que hay por las mazmorras, vigilaré a Goyle — La miró a los ojos con seriedad — Nos perderemos mañana.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Qué hay de Malfoy? — Preguntó Ginny sin notar la tensión que se apoderó del cuerpo de la castaña.

— No es un peligro — Fue Blaise quien contestó en aquella ocasión — Si los mortífagos se están reagrupando un Malfoy solo es un blanco seguro — Se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que tanto él como Nott también lo eran — Es un traidor, puede que entre los muros de Hogwarts no le lapiden, al fin y al cabo la guerra ha terminado, pero si no fuera así querrían borrar del mapa a todos los que les dieron la espalda.

— A vosotros también — Ginny afirmó más que preguntar.

Solo recibió dos encogimientos de hombros como respuesta.

— Vayamos a dormir — El moreno se estiró con una sonrisa perversa — Necesito descansar, demasiado ejercicio te deja destrozado.

Theo le empujó divertido y salieron ambos de la Sala de los Menesteres, seguidos de cerca por Neville y Ginny que se alejaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

— ¿Vamos?

Luna tendió la mano a Hermione y las dos se fueron por la derecha, ya que tomaban el mismo camino. Andaron en silencio hasta el punto en que se separaban y antes de irse Luna se puso de puntillas para dar un beso a su amiga en la mejilla.

— Todo se arreglará

Se marchó antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada y, con un suspiro cansado, se fue hacia su torre, pensando en la carta que debía escribir a Harry y rogando porque Malfoy ya se hubiera ido a dormir.

….

Kingsley se frotó las sienes una vez más y contempló incrédulo al chico que tenía en frente. Llevaban dos horas esperando al grupo de aurores que habían salido en misión urgente en el momento en que Harry había entrado en su despacho medio desnudo y tiritando, mientras le urgía a hacer algo en aquella fábrica de la que había salido con más pena que gloria.

— Por Merlín Harry — soltó por trigésimo novena vez el Primer Ministro — ¿Te das cuenta de que has roto unas veinte normas en las últimas cuatro horas?

El chico asintió, serio tras sus gafas redondas y carraspeó, utilizando algo de esa astucia por la que el sombrero seleccionador barajó la posibilidad de meterlo en la Casa de las serpientes.

— No fui en función de auror Kingsley. Fui como miembro de la Orden.

El Ministro sonrió pese a todo y sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. Obviamente pese a ser la autoridad que era, también formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix y, ministro o no, era, ante todo, militante de la misma.

— Está bien, no será difícil conseguir un documento donde acredite que estabas autorizado a estar allí — miró de nuevo el reloj — Necesitamos saber qué es lo que está pasando ¿Seguro que no reconociste a nadie?

—Harry le miró arqueando una ceja, con esa expresión entre burlona y divertida que decía algo así como _¿Me estás vacilando?_

_—_Es difícil reconocerlos con las máscaras…

Shacklebolt gruñó y apoyó ambas manos en la mesa con resignación. De pronto recordó algo

— Rodolphus ha muerto hace unas horas

Harry se giró hacia él con brusquedad

— ¿Cómo?

Kingsley asintió

— No hará más de cinco o seis horas. Lo encontraron muerto en su celda.

— ¿Se suicido?

— Difícil — espetó el ministro — La única forma de suicidarse en Azkaban es dejando de respirar y no veo a Lestrange conteniendo el aliento hasta fallecer.

Harry soltó una seca carcajada y se frotó la cicatriz con dos dedos. Qué extraño.

De pronto el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta les obligó a dejar la conversación.

— Adelante.

— Señor Ministro — Kateryn Maidlow entró como una exhalación, cubierta de polvo y ceniza, con la varita firmemente sujeta en su mano derecha y el ceño levemente fruncido.

— Tenemos a Ivanov.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo._

_Pues bien, aquí estoy, escribiendo casi entre cajas de embalaje y sí, sin releer mi historia tal y como dije. Lo cierto es que no me apetecía demasiado, tengo la mala costumbre de querer cambiarlo todo si lo vuelvo a ver… y me cuesta ponerme a ello xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, tal vez un poco de tránsito pero la historia necesita ir aclarando puntos, o al menos empezar a avanzar un poco. Sé que voy despacio pero para ir rápido me quedo con los OS._

_The Salem Wizards son un grupo que me he sacado de la manga porque me ha parecido oportuno y el "trozo de canción" tampoco es de ninguna canción, es mío._

_Que poco os gusta Maidlow! xD yo que le veo con un puntazo atractivo… grrrr jajaja_

_Ahora contestaré los comentarios, si veis que reedito el capítulo es porque no está corregido y cuando tenga un rato lo leeré de nuevo. Sí, soy un desastre, lo sé!_

_Miles de gracias a todos por leer y por seguir la historia._

_Besos_

**_AJ_**

_**Love Always:**__Me alegra haber puesto esa guinda ^^ igual que te gustara el capi. Lo de Tonks pues no sé, una idea que me vino de pronto xD ya veremos por donde me sale el tiro jajaja Muchas gracias por todo (la mudanza me tiene con las manos destrozadas de tanto cartón!)_

_**Emma Felton:**__ Bueno, Maidlow y Tonks ¿por qué no? ;) jajaja Blaise está ligeramente trastornado creo yo! Lo de la intriga es el mejor halago! Me gusta que os intrigue la historia._

_**Mariapotter2002:**__ Te gustan Blaise y Ginny? Jajaja a mi también xD. Habrá que sufrir un poco bastante! Pero espero que sí, que merezca la pena! Besos guapa._

_**Luna White 29:**__ Ohhh vaya, gracias por pensar en mi! Me alegra que te gusten mis historia, también es la pareja que más me gusta a mi, jajajaja obvio que al final siempre son hombres! xDD Harry es todo un valiente! Lo cierto es que me encanta xD_

_**Abytutis:**__ Igualmente ^^ espero que tengas un buen año. Draco va a tener que sufrir por ser tan odioso a veces! Asi que por los Dracos celosos! ;)_

_**Azublood23:**__ Sip, habrás visto que es difícil que él exprese nada. No creo que de momento Draco sea consciente de que siente algo distinto con ella. Espero que alguna duda se haya solucionado con este capítulo! Besos_

_**RbBlack:**__ Hola! A mi personalmente me encanta esa escena de Harry jajaja lo cierto es que puedo verla que de preguntas ehh? xD espero ir aclarando poco a poco alguna cosita. Besos y gracias!_

_**Nikki:**__ Intenté, en serio intenté algún momento Luna-Theo, pero es que creo que Theo ahora mismo está con las miras en otro sitio, hay que dejarle tiempo, te puedo asegurar que tendras algo bueno al respecto ;) Sip, hay algun lío amoroso pero Ahh, la juventud es asi! Besos!_

_**Eponine:**__ Bueno, ya sabeis que es lo que quería Draco… me temo que no puede evitar ser quien es, además todo sigue en el aire! En cuanto a los OS tal vez haga uno más, dije que no, pero tengo tentaciones xD_

_**Moony-Granger:**__ Bienvenida lo primero de todo. Uff la única similitud que le veo yo es la torre… y creeme, recomiendo ese fic encarecidamente a todo el que quiera leer un buen Dramione, me encantó, la escritura es buena, engancha y además Palin escribe de lujo. Pero ni siquiera siguen la misma línea temporal las historias. Bueno, supongo que similitudes tendrá con más de un fic, al fin y al cabo si quieres hacer un AU siendo lo más canon posible (teniendo en cuenta que un Dramion no tiene nada de canon xD) al final habrá cosas parecidas. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que te siga gustando la historia!_

_**Carademimo:**__ Hola! Me alegra que te guste la trama de la historia! Espero que siga siendo así según avance. En cuanto al tema de las parejas… ya sabes, cada quien tenemos un gusto distinto, bendito el mundo de los fics! Jajaja aquí podemos encontrar de todo!_

_**AraMalfoy:**__ jajaja Bienvenida! Vaya todo un honor! Pero no quiero culpas si has llegado tarde a la U! xD Mil gracias, espero que te siga gustando!_

_**Minerva91:**__ Ahhh ese Byron, no os gusta nada! Y sí, pobre Hermione… pero es común enamorarse cuando no se debe ¿Verdad?_


	24. De pequeños descubrimientos

_Hola!_

_Bueno, aquí estoy, ayer en el OS que subí dije que intentaría actualizar a lo largo de la semana y voilá! Eso sí, quería hacer un capítulo más largo pero bueno, como estoy con el tiempo escaso voy a subir este y trataré de actualizar de nuevo antes del domingo. Al final dos mejor que uno ¿No?_

_Os aviso que no hay dramion, apenas alguna insinuación, pacienciaaa!_

_Besos_

_**AJ**_

_**Disclamer:**__ El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK. R._

* * *

_Capítulo 23 __De pequeños descubrimientos y momentos inolvidables._

El Primer Ministro se levantó casi arrastrando tras él la silla sobre la que segundos antes había estado sentado y tomó a Harry del brazo para seguir a la mujer hasta la chimenea.

Kateryn ya había tomado un puñado de polvos flú y antes de un parpadeo desapareció envuelta entre llamas esmeraldas rumbo a San Mungo.

― Deprisa Harry.

El muchacho vio como desaparecía Kingsley y se apresuró en ir tras él.

― Por aquí.

La joven auror les llevó por los pasillos, en los que se veían a un puñado de aurores ligeramente magullados, esperando ser atendidos. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que todos venían del mismo lugar.

― ¿Alguna baja?

Kingsley quiso golpearse allí mismo al escuchar la voz de Harry indagar sobre algo que debió preguntar él nada más ver a Kateryn entrar a su despacho.

― Nuestras no ― Sonrió mordaz ― Ellos tuvieron menos suerte ― Se paró ante una puerta, en la que otro auror hacía guardia ― Es aquí.

Entraron a la pequeña habitación de paredes blancas y sus ojos volaron a la inmóvil figura que dormía allí, ajena a la falta de privacidad en la que ahora se encontraba.

El Primer Ministro se acercó a la camilla y contempló el pálido rostro de la mujer, recorrió sus afiladas facciones, sus grandes párpados cerrados, que ocultaban unos ojos casi translúcidos que Kingsley conocía muy bien. Sus pestañas, de un rubio tan claro como sus cejas y sus cabellos, acariciaban unos pómulos algo prominentes que evidenciaban su extrema delgadez.

― Es Ivanka ― Reiteró

― ¿Le han dado alguna poción sedante? ― Harry se acercó también a la dormida mujer.

― No ― Kateryn se abrazó a sí misma y tembló ligeramente ― Estaba ida cuando la encontramos

Harry vio como tragaba saliva e inspiraba profundamente, como tratando de encontrar la fuerza para seguir. El moreno no pudo evitarlo, aquel gesto le recordó demasiado a Hermione. Se acercó a ella y quitándose la capa se la puso sobre los hombros, intuyendo que había algo más en aquella historia, algo que perturbaba enormemente a la chica.

― Cuando la llevaron a esa fábrica no estaba así ― Dijo con calma ― El saco en el que estaba se removía y chillaba.

La auror sacudió la cabeza y se arrebujó bajo los pliegues de tela negra que aún conservaban el calor de Harry.

― Lo que viste, ese saco… no era ella.

El chico frunció el ceño y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Maidlow, la miró a los ojos.

― ¿Qué ocurrió Kateryn?

La chica le miró, clavando sus enormes ojos en él y empezó a hablar.

_FLASHBACK_

_― ¡Rápido Kat! _

_El grito de su compañero Leonard la despertó. Estaba de guardia y en las horas en que podía escabullirse de su puesto, dormitaba en un pequeño camastro dentro del departamento._

_Parpadeó frotándose los ojos y bostezó, estirándose hasta que sus músculos doloridos dejaron de protestar._

_― ¿Qué demonios pasa?_

_― ¡Es Potter! ― Gritó Leo consiguiendo que despertara del todo y se pusiera en pie agarrando su varita ― Ha salido por los pelos de un nido de mortífagos ― El auror estaba emocionado por tener algo de acción en su primer mes en el cuerpo ― ¡Vamos Kat deprisa! Tenemos la ubicación y un traslador en dos minutos._

_Sin tiempo a pensar salió corriendo justo detrás de Leo que gritaba como loco. Un minuto después empezaron a aparecerse otros compañeros que debían estar en sus casas cuando les avisaron de la situación y para el momento en que el traslador se activó, lo menos veinte aurores sujetaban el viejo cinturón de cuero que les llevó a las inmediaciones de una enorme fábrica muggle abandonada._

_― Bien, desplegaros ― El jefe del grupo dio la orden con voz cascada ― Hay que cubrir el perímetro y hacer un barrido de fuera hacia dentro ― Tú ― Señaló a Kateryn con un nudoso dedo ― Tu prioridad es el rehén. Potter dijo que estaba en un saco, sea quien sea encuéntralo y sácalo de aquí._

_Kat asintió y respiró hondo, sabiendo que el peligro al que se iba a exponer era alto, pese a todo, la adrenalina empezó a fluir por sus venas y, cuando minutos más tarde el fuego cruzado comenzó, olvidó todo. Su único pensamiento coherente era la misión que le habían encomendado. Esquivó un par de hechizos y lanzó un protego sin dejar de correr. Los gritos y los estallidos giraban a su alrededor como una furiosa espiral de violencia. Dejó fuera de juego a un mortífago con un hechizo aturdidor y siguió corriendo, esperando que el resto de sus compañeros dieran buena cuenta de aquellos cabrones. Un rayo verde pasó peligrosamente cerca de su mejilla y con una exclamación ahogada se tiró al suelo en plancha, maldiciendo al sentir la quemadura del roce en sus piernas, donde la tela de sus medias rayadas estaba rota. Sabía que tendría las rodillas tan despellejadas como estaban sus manos, pero el aceptó el dolor, deleitándose en él, al menos seguía viva. _

_Reptó bajo una escalera de metal, ocultándose tras unos enormes bidones azules y, cuando el ruido de pasos sobre su cabeza la alertó del peligro, sacó la punta de su varita de entre los escalones y lanzó un Desmaius que hizo rodar escaleras abajo a un enmascarado._

_Los aurores irrumpieron en la zona entre un estallido de cristales y explosiones de cubos y diversos objetos, Kat aprovechó el momento y salió de su escondite, zigzageando entre las detonaciones que había a su alrededor._

_― ¡Llevate a Ivanov!_

_Frenó en seco, con la sangre agolpándose en la cabeza, escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón aturdiendo sus oidos, un pitido y un temblor… _

_Ivanka Ivanov._

_Y aquel que daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro era Rabastan Lestrange._

_¿Qué hacer? Aquella oportunidad no se presentaría de nuevo. Un solo hechizo y Lestrange sería suyo…_

_El otro mortífago salió corriendo, sin duda presto a cumplir el mandato. Se llevarían a la búlgara de allí y Merlín sabría que estaban haciendo con ella._

_Sin dedicar un solo segundo más a pensar en la situación, por miedo a cambiar de opinión, Kat fue tras el encapuchado, pegada a sus talones hasta que le vio entrar en una sala vacia. Pasó tras él y le inmvilizó antes de que tocara a la aterrorizada mujer que, sentada en un rincón, pegada a la pared, como si quisiera adherirse a los paneles de aquel pobre intento de oficina, se tapaba los ojos con las manos y se balanceaba hacia delante y hacía atrás, sumida en un estado del más absoluto pánico._

_El lugar apestaba a sexo y, las ropas desgarradas de Ivanka, junto a la sangre seca que pintaba sus muslos le dio una idea a Kateryn del motivo de aquel hedor. Apretó las mandíbulas y sintió la cálida humedad de una lágrima que descendió por su sucia mejilla. Ser mujer a veces era una mierda._

_Un sonido hizo que girara la cabeza y allí, al otro lado de la sala, un saco del tamaño de una persona, se agitaba sin control. _

_― ¿Hola?_

_El movimiento se hizo frenético pero nadie respondió. Abrió la tela desde una distancia prudencial a golpe de varita y chilló cuando una enorme acromántula salió de entre los pliegues._

_― ¡Arania Exumai!_

_Hijos de puta. Abrió su boca, boqueando incrédula y fijó la vista en las mordeduras que la rubia tenía por todas partes. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían inoculándole el veneno?_

_Furiosa, lanzó al mortífago petrificado contra la pared y sonrió cuando crujieron sus huesos. Esperaba que fuera quien fuera el líder de aquellos cabrones, porque sinceramente, dudaba, y mucho, sobre la capacidad de liderazgo de Lestrange que, seguramente fuera solo un peón en aquel tablero, acabara con todos estos que habían permitido que se llevaran a Ivanka bajo sus mismas narices, y que lo hiciera de forma lenta y dolorosa._

_Se acercó a la temblorosa mujer que permanecía en un estado catatónico y apoyó la mano en su pelo, en una lánguida caricia de consuelo antes de aparecerse en San Mungo, alejándose de la violencia de aquel lugar perdido de la mano de Merlín._

― Dios mío

Harry apretaba los hombros ligeramente temblorosos de la joven y, con gesto cansado, finalmente los soltó para pasarse la mano por la frente, frotando su cicatriz antes de sacarse las gafas y limpiarlas distraídamente con la túnica que le cubría.

― Merlín bendito ― Kingsley destapó a la mujer, examinando las heridas de mordeduras que tenía por todo el cuerpo entre maldiciones ― ¿Qué te han hecho Ivy?

Harry carraspeó incómodo, sabía que la antigua inefable era amiga del ministro, si fuera Hermione la que estuviera en aquel lamentable estado no querría testigos de su perturbación y desasosiego.

― Te invito a un café ― Le dijo a Kateryn que asintió con media sonrisa.

Agarró el codo de la auror y salieron de allí en el momento en que Molly y Arthur Weasley entraban a la habitación casi corriendo.

― ¡Ivy!

El grito de la señora Weasley fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos.

…..

En el gran comedor el ruido de platos entrechocando, el tintineo de las copas y las conversaciones en voz alta, eran la banda sonora diaria a la hora del desayuno. Hermione reía junto a Ginny de los absurdos chistes de Neville que, mientras ojeaba el Profeta, hablaba con divertida ironía sobre la terrible situación que vivía el país en la postguerra.

― ¿Has escrito a Harry? ― Preguntó la pelirroja

― Anoche, pero aún no encontré tiempo para ir a la lechucería a mandar la carta.

― Ayer yo recibí correo de Ron ― dijo Ginny ― Al parecer ve mucho a Lavender Brown últimamente.

Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida, si bien no le molestaba en absoluto que su amigo se viera con alguien, no se esperaba que ese alguien fuera Brown.

― ¿Te molesta?

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír con una pizca de la altanería que siempre la había acompañado.

― Para nada. Aunque me sorprende ¿Lav-Lav? ― Preguntó con un guiño cómplice.

Ambas rieron, aunque al final la chica Weasley suspiró.

― Entre Flema y Lav-Lav creo que huiré de la Madriguera, lejos, muy muy lejos. Australia, tal vez.

Antes de poder responderla, la lechuza gris de Harry entró sobrevolando las mesas y dejó dos cartas justo delante de ambas chicas.

Ginny cogió la suya con una enorme sonrisa y se levantó.

― Nos vemos luego chicos.

Salió del salón con su larga melena ondeando tras ella mientras corría.

― Hasta luego ― Hermione ya abría la carta y fue palideciendo según iba leyendo la pulcra caligrafía de Harry ― Merlín…

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la sala común, tenía que rehacer la carta de la noche anterior y reunir al ED, aquellas últimas noticias eran impactantes.

Hermione odiaba tener preguntas sin respuesta y cada vez eran más. Si hubiera sido lista de verdad, habría usado la corta relación que tuvo con Malfoy para encontrar alguna de esas respuestas, sobre todo las referentes a los Slytherin, que eran unas cuantas. Pero aquel hurón saltarín nublaba sus sentidos y apagaba su raciocinio con sorprendente facilidad.

― ¿Hermione?

La castaña frenó en seco a punto de chocarse con Nott que entraba por la puerta principal hacia el vestíbulo con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Theo!

― ¿Qué te ocurre?

― ¿Dónde estabas?

Ambos preguntaron a la vez y sonrieron.

― Dando un paseo por el lago.

― Tengo algo de prisa ahora ¿Me esperas aquí mismo dentro de treinta minutos?

― Claro ― Theo sonrió de lado con ojos brillantes ― Iré mientras a tomar algo al comedor.

― Bien ― Hermione agarró su mano dando un pequeño apretón en sus dedos y devolvió la sonrisa lanzándose escaleras arriba.

Draco observó aquella escena desde la entrada a las mazmorras, con los dientes y los puños apretados. Seriamente tentado a partirle la cara al sonriente Nott, que miraba a la castaña con deseo mal disimulado. Maldita serpiente traidora… Un día fueron amigos, o lo más cerca de esa relación que alguien como él podría estarlo nunca, de acuerdo que ellos se habían decantado por el bando de Potter en aquella batalla, pero él también lo hizo… en cierto modo. Ahora todo era demasiado complicado, la vida en Slytherin era cada vez más difícil, los bandos se hacían visibles y las brechas entre compañeros eran abismales. Draco se sentía en medio, luchando por recuperar su puesto en una sociedad que, bajo su punto de vista estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados. ¿Qué importaría en realidad el apellido en aquel _Nuevo mundo_? A fin de cuentas cada vez más mestizos y más hijos de muggles tenían puestos de peso en el Ministerio, todas aquellas familias de sangre pura que antes eran la crème de la crème de la sociedad estaban ahora marcadas, algunas completamente destrozadas, sus miembros muertos o presos, algunos proscritos y otros condenados al ostracismo. Ahora de nada servía ser un Yaxley o un Parkinson o un Malfoy… solo para ser mirados con lupa, para ser tratados como asesinos. Suspiró, los Greengrass se habían salvado de la criba a las familias puras, gracias a que supieron mantenerse al margen de la guerra, aún así ¿Merecía la pena lo que estaba haciendo?

― ¿Mintiendo a la leona Nott? ― Se acercó con pereza, con las manos en los bolsillos y la sonrisa pintada en su afilado rostro ― Eso está mal, muy muy mal ― dijo con un chasquido de lengua.

Theo se giró clavando sus límpidos ojos en él con la cara cubierta por una máscara de la más absoluta frialdad y una ceja arqueada en muda pregunta.

― Quítate las hojas del pelo, _Theo_, alguien podría pensar que estabas dándote un revolcón mañanero por los jardines o… tal vez, que andabas jugando al escondite en el Bosque Prohibido.

Empujándole con el hombro al pasar a su lado, Draco entró en el Gran Comedor sin perder el paso ni la sonrisa.

― Buenos días Theodore Nott

El chico se quitaba del cabello tres hojas y dos pequeños palitos enredados cuando la voz suave de Lovegood le hizo girar. La rubia le miraba con sus enormes y soñadores ojos azules sin parpadear.

― ¿Has estado buscando Kiplins verdes esta mañana? ― Preguntó mirándole con inocente atención.

― Buenos días Luna. Si, no encontré ni uno solo ― Dijo con absoluta seriedad.

La chica asintió con tristeza

― Es difícil verlos estos días, igual es por la hora ― respondió como si pensara seriamente en buscar el momento indicado para encontrar a aquellos seres.

― Tal vez ― dijo lacónico.

― Es una pena, son muy bonitos ― Le mostró el cesto que llevaba en las manos ― Yo tengo que ir a los límites del Bosque Prohibido a recoger luparia ¿Me acompañas?

Theo se hundió en aquella mirada azul y se encontró asintiendo sin saber por qué. Era increíblemente difícil decir que no a aquella chica con su atrayente candidez e inocencia. Antes de darse cuenta, el Slytherin se encontró agarrando la pequeña cesta y andando al lado de una alegre Luna, que caminaba como si diera pequeños saltitos de ballet.

― ¿No te acompaña Longbottom?

― ¿Neville? No, está muy ocupado con un trabajo de Herbología. La profesora Sprout le puso con Hannah Abbot para un proyecto sobre las branquialgas muy interesante, iban a pasar el día en la biblioteca. ¿Sabes? ― Le dijo parando de pronto y clavando su mirada en la de él ― Creo que Hannah está enamorada de Neville

Theo no pudo evitar abrir la boca hasta parecer un idiota.

― Pe-pero Luna ¿Por qué crees eso?

¿Cómo en nombre de Merlín, podía hablar del tema con el mismo tono que había utilizado para decirle a él que tenía que ir a buscar brotes de luparia?

― Bueno, ella no es muy sutil ― Su mirada se perdió en algún punto entre los densos árboles ― A veces le mira con ese brillo en los ojos ¿Sabes? Ese que tiene Blaise Zabini cuando observa a Ginny a escondidas, es el mismo con el que Harry la miraba ― Sonrió con algo parecido a la nostalgia.

Theo estaba alucinando, aquella muchacha nunca, jamás, dejaba de sorprenderle. Era extremadamente perceptiva, tanto que daba miedo.

― ¿Y eso no te molesta?

― No ― Se encogió de hombros ― Neville no tiene ese brillo al mirarme a mí, pero yo tampoco creo tenerlo al mirarle ― Retomó su camino hasta la linde del bosque y se arrodilló entre la hierba que crecía ahí. Theodore la imitó.

― ¿Por qué? ― atinó a preguntarle.

― ¿Por qué más? No estamos enamorados ― Sacudió la cabeza sin perder la suave sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro ― Él es bueno conmigo, me trata muy bien, es dulce y siempre me defiende. Somos amigos, nos queremos. Pero creo que ambos nos dimos cuenta de que no hay más ― Suspiró ― Supongo que a veces pasa ¿No crees? Ronald y Hermione son un buen ejemplo. Además, mi padre dice que cuando te enamoras sientes unas cosquillas en la tripa, como si un puñado de diminutos duendecillos corrieran por tu estómago en círculos ― Le miró con las cejas arqueadas ― Yo nunca he sentido eso ― Sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera preocupada por algo así ― ¿Y tú? ¿Estás enamorado Theodore Nott.

El chico retiró un mechón de pelo de la mejilla de Luna y le regaló media sonrisa.

― No sé si alguien como yo puede sentir amor, Luna.

Ella inspiró hondo y le miró con horror.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

Soltó los brotes de luparia que había ido buscando cuidadosamente y se acercó a él agarrando sus manos con fuerza

― Eres bueno Theo ― Susurró ― Todo el mundo tiene capacidad de amar.

En aquel momento un extraño cosquilleo recorrió el estómago de Luna, que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

― Oh… vaya…

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Preguntó el Slytherin ajeno a las tribulaciones de la rubia.

― Nada ― Sonrió con seguridad y siguió recogiendo las hierbas ― ¿No te interesa ninguna chica?

Tras un silencio atronador, él respondió.

― Puede

Dijo ayudándola a buscar, y sintió de pronto que a ella podía contarle sobre Hermione, seguro que podía aconsejarle ¿Verdad?

….

_Ginny,_

_Creo que me será imposible ir a Hogsmeade, tengo guardias todos los fines de semana de aquí a verano, espero que sea solo por ser novato, la verdad es que necesito algo más de tiempo libre pero, tal y como están las cosas me temo que es imposible._

_Me preocupas, no quiero que te sientas presionada por nada. Sabes de sobra que solo quiero que seas feliz, en el modo que sea, conmigo… o sin mí._

_Tal vez sea tiempo de centrarte en los EXTASIS o en luchar por esa plaza de Quiddich que saldrá en las Harpies Holyhead este verano, sé que te mueres de ganas por que el ojeador vaya a Hogwarts, de hecho Viktor me aseguró que irá, sé que lo conseguirás y yo estaré tremendamente orgulloso por ello, pero a lo mejor necesitas tiempo para ti, sin tenerme a mí como el ancla que te impida alzar el vuelo. No quiero ser el lastre, Ginny. _

_Sabes que te quiero, sé que me quieres ¿Necesitas tiempo para saber si ese amor es lo que necesitas para el resto de tu vida? _

_Piénsalo bien. Sea como sea siempre estaré ahí._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Harry. ._

Ginny releyó hasta tres veces la carta sin parar de llorar ¿Cómo no amar a Harry? Suspiró abrazando el papel, deseando que fuera él quien estuviera delante y no ese placebo que eran sus palabras.

― Menuda sarta de gilipolleces

La pelirroja se giró de golpe y se encontró mirando los oscuros ojos de Zabini que parecían ascuas ardientes.

Blaise sintió tentación de golpearse contra una pared hasta abrirse la cabeza. ¿Cómo había sido tan condenadamente estúpido?

Había visto a Ginny correr hasta salir a los terrenos y parapetarse en aquel recoveco del muro en el que la encontró aquel día. Se sentó dando la espalda al sol y cuando él se acercó no pudo evitar echar una ojeada a aquel trozo de pergamino.  
Se puso furioso.

¿Cómo era posible que San Potter soltara semejantes tonterías y se quedara tan ancho? Aquello sobrepasaba el término de _honorable_ para llegar a rozar peligrosamente el de _gilipollas._

No había podido contenerse y, pese a que hasta ahora estaba haciendo un trabajo asombroso para olvidar a la chica y se había convertido en un experto en evitarla, acababa de caer estrepitosamente, de la forma más humillante que hay, espiándola y metiendo las narices en lo que no le importaba. Sumando aquello al hecho de haber insultado a su novio que, por las lágrimas que ella soltaba, acababa de renovar su puesto de _héroe, _el resultado era simple: Cagada.

Teniendo en cuenta que no tenían ni una pequeña relación de amistad desde que empezó a ignorarla, tampoco podía ser tan malo, era imposible que fuera a peor de lo que iba así que, con un encogimiento de hombros mental y los puños apretados, la miró de frente sin una gota de arrepentimiento en sus ojos oscuros.

― ¡Zabini!

Él entrecerró los ojos ¿Tan difícil era pronunciar su nombre? Ni siquiera eso era capaz de hacer. Arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡Es una carta privada! ¡PRIVADA! ¿Entiendes el concepto de esa palabra?

Él sonrió con cinismo y encogió los hombros, esta vez de forma visible.

― ¡Él es un hombre! ― Se levantó furiosa y agitó la carta arrugada frente a su cara ― ¡Esto es amor! ¡Se preocupa por mí! ― Chilló como una banshee ― ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Me quiere tanto que es capaz de renunciar a mi solo por verme feliz!

― ¡Eso es una estupidez! ― Dijo él también a voz en grito ― ¡Es imposible! Yo jamás podría ser dejarte ir con una sonrisa ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lucharía con uñas y dientes! Derramaría sangre solo por conservarte a mi lado. ¡Pelearía por ti!

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, casi pegados el uno al otro. El espacio entre ellos crepitaba y la tensión era casi palpable.

― Eso es tan…tan… tan ¡Slytherin! ― Siseó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

― ¿No lo harías tú? ― Preguntó él con el rostro repentinamente ceniciento ― ¿No lucharías por Potter? ¿Le dejarías ir sin pelear? ¿Sonriendo?

Con una sonrisa cínica se giró, sintiendo un extraño dolor en mitad de eso que otros llamaban corazón. Vaya, dolía y más de lo que siempre había creído que dolerían esas cosas.

― Piénsalo, Weasley. Al fin y al cabo… eres una Gryffindor.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás, dejando a Ginny de pie en aquel lugar, sola y con las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo deslizándose libremente por sus mejillas.

No, ella lucharía y ese conocimiento traía demasiadas preguntas a su cabeza, preguntas de las que no quería una respuesta.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, eran situaciones necesarias para continuar la historia._

_Dracoforever: En este capítulo poco se ha mezclado, pero mil gracias ^^_

_Nurf: Hola! Es cierto! Ya te extrañaba!Yo también me siento mal por Blaise… que cruel estoy siendo! Y las dudas de Ivanka espero que vayan dispersándose en breve, de momento aquí esta! ¿Te gustó la canción? ^^ Gracias!_

_Emma Felton: Gracias a ti! A veces muy rápido y otras tardo un poco más en actualizar… es que tengo una agenda tremenda últimamente, me siento alguien importante jajaja Theo, Theo… este muchacho me tiene con unos quebraderos de cabeza… xD Un beso!_

_Love Always: Ahhh no voy a spoilear mi historia jajajaja habrá que esperar a ver que pasa con todas esas preguntas ^^ Besos!_

_Abytutis: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya atrapado! Draco celoso seeeh!_

_RbBlack: GRACIAS por todas tus palabras. No me aburri no xD y leí hasta el final. Lamento no tener mas tiempo hoy para responderte más extensamente, pero si no no me da tiempo a comer! Besotes!_

_Eponine: jajaja si consigo que penséis eso de Draco es genial ^^ porque aunque me gusta quiero que le tengáis algo de mania ahora xD Ya hice un OS… bueno, poca cosa pero algo es algo ;) besos!_

_Nikki:Intento arañar mis ratos libre para escribir, lo cierto es que hago lo que puedo xD. Como dije antes, me encanta que podáis "odiar" a Draco, porque ahora es momento de que caiga realmente mal. Aquí tienes a Theo y Luna… para que no te quejes! xDD Un beso!_

_Manu Rocha: Ahhh si, eso si, el caso es que a mi me gusta bastante ese hombre! Creo que me lo voy a pedir con un lazo y papel de regalo jajaja. Ya te echaba de menos! Bien lo importante es leer ^^_

_NinaaMalfoy: Gracias! ^^_

_Mariapotter2002: Siii la historia esta ahí, lenta pero segura! A mi también me gusta Luna, es una inocencia sabia. Un beso (la mudanza leve leve, lo que se dice leve no está siendo pero es lo que hay jajaja)_

_Luna White 29: Pienso igual, Draco necesita un empujón de los buenos, no spoileare, pero ya lo tengo pensado, la única cosa creo que tengo segura jajaja. Si, puede ser un poco cambio de parejas, ya lo vas a ir viendo xD Besos!_

_Caroone: Muchas gracias! ^^ sip, pegada pegada!_

_Minerva91: Ahhh difícil esa tentación, no crees? Y difícil decisión también xDDD Pienso igual con lo de GInny y si, son hermanos, el profesor y ella, de la chica muerta que habla él es de Tonks._

_Phoenix: pues aquí esta ;)_

_BlueJoy: Hola! Ahh me encanta el profesor jajaja Aquí hay más de Ivanka ;) Besos._

_A todos los que leéis mil gracias por añadir la historia y seguirla ¿Qué caso tendría si no?_

_AJ_


	25. De pequeños descubrimientos (II)

Hola,

Antes que nada deciros que es bastante corto porque, tras algún comentario en los que me preguntáis cosas que no quedan claras, he escrito esto como una segunda parte del capítulo anterior, de forma aclaratoria y he pensado que era mejor subirlo seguido, por eso tiene el mismo nombre ^^

Espero que os guste!

**Disclamer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK. R

* * *

_Capítulo 23 _

_De pequeños descubrimientos y momentos inolvidables: II_

Hermione firmó la carta y salió corriendo de la torre, tenía prisa, mucha, y fue mala suerte que se encontrara con la última persona a la que quería ver en los pasillos de la escuela.

― ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo Granger?

Malfoy tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en un gesto relajado. Miró a Goyle en busca de la salva de risitas que corearían su estúpida gracia. Obviamente aquel primate, víctima de la endogamia de su familia sangre pura, respondió tal y como se esperaba, riendo como el ser mononeuronal que era.

― Piérdete Malfoy

Gruñó Hermione sin perder el paso mientras se dirigía a la lechucería apretando su carta entre los pliegues de tela del bolsillo.

El rostro del rubio se arrugó en una mueca de desagrado e hinchó las aletas de su nariz al respirar profundamente y empujarse para ir tras la chica. El matón le siguió muy de cerca mientras el príncipe de Slytherin, con las manos en los bolsillos, se ponía a la altura de la Gryffindor.

― ¿Sabes? No deberías haberte hecho nada en la cabeza, no era necesario

Por un momento, un ínfimo y casi inexistente instante, Hermione perdió el paso y no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendida, había pasado una buena parte de la mañana usando la poción alisadora para arreglarse el pelo, una tontería pero necesitaba sentirse femenina, necesitaba verse bonita aquel día.

― Tu habitual estilo… salvaje… ― Su amigo soltó pequeñas risitas y él sonrió de lado ― al menos tapa tu cara.

La castaña se mordió la lengua y sujeto con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, su varita. No merecía la pena. ¿Acaso había esperado que después de lo que había pasado entre ellos las cosas al menos mejoraran? Sí, la verdad era que sí lo había esperado porque desde el inicio del curso, Malfoy no había vuelto a ser el odioso y pomposo estúpido de siempre. La guerra había cambiado a todos, él incluido.

Pero ahora parecía dispuesto a retomar las viejas costumbres ¿No era suficiente haber conseguido todo de ella?

La ira creció en su interior. No estaba dispuesta a llorar por él, no se lo merecía. La culpa era suya por ser tan pánfila e inocente, por creer en las personas de ese modo tan absurdo. El viejo director no era tan sabio después de todo, Malfoy no se merecía ninguna oportunidad, ella se la dio y se la escupió a la cara, al parecer no todos quieren ser salvados.

Draco bufó al ver como la chica seguía su camino, envarada.

No soportaba lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, lo que había sentido al verla sonreír a Theo, al ver cómo le tocaba, la familiaridad con la que hablaban, la comodidad que parecían tener el uno con el otro. Nott orbitaba alrededor de Granger del mismo modo que antes lo había hecho Weasley, la miraba con intensidad, como si ella fuera un difícil problema de Aritmancia que necesitaba responder a como diera lugar. La contemplaba del mismo modo que un sediento contemplaría un rio de aguas cristalinas, con una resolución en su mirada que resultaba casi sádica, como un hombre dispuesto a todo por conseguir el propósito que ha establecido. Y eso, a Draco no le gustaba en absoluto.

No quería profundizar en los motivos o las razones, no iba a darle más importancia de la que tenía. El sexo con Granger había sido espectacular, no iba a negárselo a sí mismo, pero no era más que eso; sexo.

De todas formas él no había querido terminar aún aquella _relación_, no se había saciado de la sangre sucia y le jodía, mucho además, que le obligaran a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad. Sobre todo cuando las consecuencias le rompían los esquemas de aquella manera.

― ¿Y a dónde vamos Granger? ¿Vas a enviar una carta a San Potter? _Ohh Harry _― Dijo imitando bastante bien el tonito de ella con el sonido de las risas del orangután Goyle tras él ― _Te echo tanto de menos…todo está tan vacío sin ti, Malfoy es un idiota engreído…_

― Lo creas o no, Malfoy ― Hermione frenó en seco y le miró mortalmente seria ― El mundo no gira en torno a ti. No eres, ni de lejos, parte del núcleo central de mi existencia… Estás, si acaso, en la periferia de él, en un pequeño rincón muy muy cercano a un agujero negro por el que tiraré tu recuerdo nada más salir de este colegio.

Se dio la vuelta con rabia, sintiéndose ligeramente mal por lo que había dicho pero incapaz de retirar las palabras. Estaba dolida, demasiado para pensar en él. Por poco Gryffindor que fuera, deseaba haberle hecho daño con sus palabras, era una leona sí, pero una leona herida.

Draco no siguió tras ella, se quedó quieto en el pasillo, con el rostro más lívido de lo habitual y los puños tan apretados que el borde de su anillo de plata cortó su carne hasta hacerlo sangrar. Mientras una lágrima escarlata se deslizaba por la pálida piel de sus dedos, acariciando sus nudillos antes de caer silenciosa hasta el suelo, Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de que algo estaba yendo jodidamente mal, de que algo se había roto en él de algún modo que no era capaz de comprender.

Pero aquel muchacho había vivido ajeno a tantos sentimientos que no sabía discernir entre los que se arremolinaban en él. El único amor que Draco conocía era el de Narcissa, el resto de su vida había fluctuado entre la avaricia, la envidia, el deseo, el orgullo…

― Buenos días, amor.

El Slytherin se tensó al escuchar la voz de Astoria y su rostro se crispó al sentir sus manos rodeando su cintura y abrazándole por la espalda.

― Astoria.

La chica ignoró la dureza de su voz y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Una extraña sensación de opresión se instauró en el pecho de Malfoy, como una alarma que gritaba _esto no está bien_. Se tensó, incómodo y asqueado consigo mismo, con todo y todos… Aun así nadie lo notó. Compuso una sonrisa ladeada y comenzó a caminar elegantemente, llevando de la mano a la pequeña de los Greengrass. Aquello era lo que debía hacer y Draco Malfoy siempre cumplía con las obligaciones que su linaje le establecía.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la lechucería Ginny ya estaba allí, tenía los ojos hinchados y tan rojos como sus cabellos. No había duda alguna de lo que había estado haciendo antes de que ella llegara.

― ¡Ginny! ― La castaña se acercó a su amiga y puso la mano sobre su hombro sintiendo como se tensó ante su toque. ― ¡Ginny que ocurre?

Cuando la chica la miró a los ojos Hermione se encogió ante el dolor que vio en aquellos orbes castaños. La sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, intentando no derramar las lágrimas que brillaban en su dolida mirada.

― Ginny…

― Oh Hermione

No pudo más, la dura y serena pelirroja perdió la compostura y se lanzó a sus brazos con un sollozo. Hermione la abrazó, dejando que ella llorara, que sacara todo lo que le hacía daño, que se desahogara mientras ella se limitaba a sujetarla con fuerza hasta que pasara el terremoto emocional en el que estaba cautiva. En cierto modo también ella se sintió mejor en los brazos de su amiga y le ofreció consuelo buscando el propio.

No podrían asegurar el tiempo que permanecieron así, ambas agarradas, apuntalándose la una a la otra pese a no tener idea de cuál era el motivo de desconsuelo de cada una.

― Tengo miedo ― dijo finalmente Ginny

― Yo también.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron entre lágrimas.

― Vaya dos tontas ― Finalmente la pelirroja suspiró y se sentó en un rincón.

Hermione mandó su misiva y después se sentó a su lado. Durante al menos cinco minutos permanecieron en silencio, ninguna parecía capaz de decir nada.

― Zabini siente algo por mi

La bomba fue lanzada por sorpresa y sin anestesia previa. Hermione boqueó, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y después parpadeó rápidamente.

No respondió en un primer momento, le estaba costando, y mucho, procesar la información. Al final dejó escapar el aire en una sonora exhalación que se oyó como un enorme globo deshinchándose de golpe.

― ¿Y tú por él?

No iba a ser hipócrita, Hermione acababa de sentirse flotar entre dos aguas. Quería a Blaise, era su amigo, había demostrado ser una gran persona pese a todo el pasado, pero Harry… Harry era Harry y, aunque ella no era quien para juzgar las relaciones de los demás y Ginny era, sin lugar a dudas, su mejor amiga, Harry era su _hermano_. No había nadie mejor que él. Para Hermione no había posibilidad de que otro chico fuera mejor novio, mejor amigo o mejor padre, con la obvia excepción de Ron, que para ella igualaba en virtudes al moreno. Su círculo de amigos había crecido, sí. Pero siempre serían ellos tres, le pesara a quien le pesara, no estarían completos sin estar juntos porque todo cuanto habían vivido desde los once años, había creado vínculos imposibles de romper. Apoyaría a Ginny, por supuesto. Y a Blaise… pero su corazón no podría evitar estar con Harry.

― Yo quiero a Harry ― Hermione estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio ― Es solo que…

_Oh Oh_

― ¿Solo qué?

― Oh Hermione… No sé si siento algo diferente por Zabini o es la ausencia de Harry que no estoy llevando nada bien.

― Supongo que eso puede ser un problema. Pero las vacaciones de Navidad están aquí al lado.

― Lo sé y no sabes cómo deseo que lleguen de una vez. Necesito verle… le pedí que viniera a Hogsmeade, pero no puede, él… mira

Le tendió la carta de Harry y ella la leyó

― Harry…

La castaña suspiró y acarició las letras.

― Harry te quiere mucho Ginny.

― Lo sé.

― Esto es… muy noble de su parte.

― Si…

La pelirroja no parecía muy convencida.

― ¿No lo crees?

Un instante de silencio.

― Yo lucharía, Hermione, lucharía por él. No podría dejarlo ir.

― ¿No? ¿No querrías que él fuera feliz?

― No sin mi ― Dijo con ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

― Yo creo que sí, al final lo harías. Lo harías porque le quieres y cuando quieres a alguien esperas que sea feliz pese a todo.

― ¿Acaso estaría mal luchar?

Su amiga entrecerró los ojos y se quedó pensativa.

― Depende Ginny, depende.

― ¿De qué?

― Creo que lo que Harry quiere decir es que tú decidas, que si le quieres, si quieres estar con él, permanecer a su lado, él luchará siempre por ti. Pero si no es a él al que quieres, si no es él lo que necesitas, no será el que te impida ser feliz. ¿Comprendes la diferencia? Uno puede luchar si es, en cierto modo correspondido, pero luchar por alguien que no te corresponde solo acaba haciendo mucho daño.

Se quedaron pensando en aquellas palabras y entonces Ginny entendió.

Entendió, y aquella comprensión fue como una catarsis. De pronto todo era más sencillo.

Zabini dijo que él lucharía, que pelearía por ella… pero no estaba luchando, porque sabía que ella amaba a Harry, si pensara que tenía una mínima posibilidad, se dejaría la piel intentando conseguirla. Harry sabía que ella le quería y lo que Zabini no entendía era que, sabiendo aquello, él no luchara.

Pero lo cierto era que Harry, inseguro como era, estaba planteándose la posibilidad de que ella ya no le quisiera más que como un amigo, que el cariño hubiera opacado al amor y Ginny sintiera algo por otro que no fuera él.

Entonces la pelirroja recordó la carta que había escrito a su novio y comprendió porque. En ella le hablaba de sus miedos de forma poco clara y tal vez, solo tal vez, la frase de _me da miedo sentir algo por otra persona que no seas tú,_ había sido ligeramente inapropiada.

Gracias a Hermione al menos comprendía un poco más a Harry.

― Aún así Ginny ― La castaña tomó la mano de su amiga y sonrió ― Blaise no deja de ser una serpiente… le aprecio mucho, es un gran amigo, pero me temo que un Slytherin busca el modo de salirse con la suya sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias.

― Eso suena algo _clasista_ para alguien como tú ― espetó la pelirroja divertida ― ¿Qué hay de eso de la igualdad de casas? ¿De no juzgar a los demás por su pasado o por el lugar del que provienen?

Hermione la miró de soslayo con seriedad y después rió

― Bueno, no seas tan impertinente ― Con una mueca pícara continuó ― Ambas sabemos que algunas características de los Slytherin son inevitables, astutos, de sangre fría y más que dispuestos a salirse con la suya… créeme, no hay ni una sola de esas serpientes que no sea así.

Ginny acompañó sus risas y suspiró.

― Siento celos, Hermione, celos cuando le veo besar a otras chicas por cualquier rincón del castillo, cuando sé que ha pasado la noche con alguna de ellas… me siento herida cuando me ignora y hay algo en mi cuerpo, como una sensación de…

Ginny se quedó en silencio con la vista clavada en el suelo y Hermione apretó su mano para animarla a seguir.

― ¿Deseo? ― Preguntó en un murmullo

Ginny apretó los labios y respiró hondo con un asentimiento.

― Sí.

― Bueno, creo que puedo entenderte

― ¿En serio?

No podía juzgarla ¿Acaso ella no había sucumbido al deseo que sentía por Draco Malfoy? ¿Y cuál había sido el resultado? Dolor y arrepentimiento.

― Sí, pero sin amor… Sin amor Ginny me temo que no vale la pena el riesgo.

La castaña parecía tan triste que estuvo a punto de preguntarle que le ocurría, pero la expresión cambió rápidamente por una sonrisa y Hermione se levantó

― Vamos, he quedado con Theo y ya llego tarde.

Ginny levantó las cejas varias veces

― Ese Nott te mira más de lo necesario

Su amiga se sonrojó e hizo un gesto displicente con la mano

― No digas bobadas, somos amigos

― Sí sí ― murmuró ― amigos…

Salieron hablando de la próxima fiesta que se celebraría, el baile de Navidad tendría a todas las chicas del castillo alteradas dentro de poco así que debían ir a Hogsmeade antes de que fuera invadido por una caterva de adolescentes. Hermione no tenía claro si iría aquel año, pero Ginny parecía tan ilusionada que prefirió callar y dejarse envolver por aquella burbuja de irrealidad.

…..

― ¿Hermione? ― Luna no pudo ocultar su turbación tras escuchar a Nott ― ¿Te gusta Hermione Granger?

Le miró ladeando la cabeza, lo cierto era que la Gryffindor era una buena amiga y una gran persona.

Él asintió

― No podrías haber elegido a alguien mejor.

Envolvió la pequeña punzada que sintió al escucharle y la enterró profundamente.

Theo sonrió de lado y arrancó un pequeño brote de luparia echándolo a la cesta.

― Estaba pensando en invitarla al baile de Navidad

― Oh, es una buena idea

― Pero somos amigos

Luna le miró sin un solo parpadeo, tratando de entender donde estaba ahí el problema

― Ya sabes, puede… puede decir que no.

La rubia se encogió de hombros

― Entonces será porque no quiera

Él resopló frustrado. Eso no era una opción viable

― Quiero ir con ella.

― ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

Theo parpadeó ante aquella pregunta a bocajarro

― No, creo. Ya te dije que no creo que alguien como yo pueda sentir algo como eso.

La Ravenclaw restó importancia a la frase con un gesto de su mano y continuó.

― Entonces debes ser claro Theodore Nott. Dile lo que quieres, dile el por qué, se sincero ― Se encogió de hombros y se levantó de un saltito ― Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas que se consiguen con la sinceridad. Vamos ― Le tendió la mano, pensando en las veces que había hecho lo mismo y en las que no había sentido nada… o tal vez sí, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era el chico, de la forma en que ladeaba la boca al sonreír, del pequeño y casi imperceptible hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha… Era curioso, se dijo perdiendo la vista en el rostro del chico, como a veces tardamos en darnos cuenta de las cosas más obvias por más cerca que estén de nosotros. ― A lo mejor es buena hora para buscar unos cuantos Kimplis verdes ¿No crees?

Theo solo soltó una ronca carcajada sintiéndose repentinamente en paz

― Claro Luna ― Tomó su mano y se levantó siguiendo a la joven hacia el lago y olvidando por completo la cita que tenía con Hermione.

* * *

Es genial como casi todas haceis énfasis en que NO se lien Theo y Hermione! xDD Pobre Theo no? No me lanceis tomates ni maldiciones aún ok? Esperad a ver que pasa antes ;)

Nurf: Bueno, no hubo dramion en la otra actualización, en esta un poco ¿no? Pero aún así lo compensé con el One-shoot! Si es que… xDDD Si, yo también lo siento por Blaise… la verdad es que me lo quedaba yo misma. Mira… fue tras ella en cierto modo pero igual no para nada bueno no?

Luna White 29: jajajaja yo también soy mala, verdad? Y yo también la imagino perfectamente xD

RbBlack: Gracias! Lo cierto es que como dije arriba creo que no tardo demasiado en las actualizaciones, en cuanto puedo lo hago. A ver si este capitulo aclaro esos desconciertos que tenias ;) Un abrazo grande!

Dracoforever: Aquí hay un pequeño momento, algo es algo no? Hago lo que puedo por actualizar lo juro solemnemente! xD

Eponine: Bueno a mi me gusta Draco pero a veces me cae hasta mal… total luego se redimirá jajaja Besos!

Nikki: Lo dicho, aquí hay un poquito de dramione, pero poco! xD Luna a mi también me encanta, es muy tierna e inocente.

Love Always: Arriba la paciencia seeh! xD Ves? Un poco de dramion aisss que pedís y pedís! xD Como dije arriba no eres la única, más bien todo el mundo está igual jajaja Besos!

Emma Felton: Gracias! Aquí está la escenitaaaa las dos xD Entre Ginny y Harry y Blaise… es fácil no? Blaise se enamoró de la pequeña Weasley

Manu Rocha: Ahhh tú siempre especulando! ^^ veremos, veremos. Harry mal? Porque? A mi me gusta Harry, a ver si aquí me expliqué mejor ;)

Abytutis: Mucho tiempo? Vaya, yo creo que tardo bastante poco en actualizar, ten en cuenta que no tengo nada escrito del fic, que tengo un trabajo a jornada partida que me quita 12 horas al día y tengo una familia que atender, niño pequeño incluido. Sumando todo, me parece que hago un grandísimo esfuerzo por escribir, a fin de cuentas aparqué mi proyecto de un libro hasta acabar esto, además ando de mudanza! Meter todo lo de tres personas en cajas después de 5 años en la casa actual es una bendita locura que me está dejando sin vida! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi. Besos.


	26. Bibidi Babidi Bu

**Importante:**

****Personalmente me gusta mucho este capitulo, asi que quiero compartir con vosotros una canción. La canción que me inspiró una escena en concreto. Si quereís compartir ese instante conmigo, escuchad **_you're still de one - Shania Twain _**En el punto que he marcado con un asterisco** (*)**

**Disclamer: **El mundo de Harry Potter pertence a JK Rowling. Solo la historia que se de desarrolla en este fic es mía.

* * *

_Capítulo 24_

_Bibidi Babidi Bu_

― Te digo que no, Harry. Es imposible.

― Vamos Ron, solo será un rato.

― No ― El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza ― ¿Estás loco? Si te pillan se te caerá el pelo.

Harry resopló con frustración y se mesó el cabello.

― ¿Sabes? Empiezas a sonar como Hermione.

Ronald Weasley compuso una mueca de complacencia que al moreno le resultó de lo más bobalicona. Claro que, el hecho de no estar muy contento con lo que le decía podría tener algo que ver en su modo de considerarlo.

Se dejó caer en una silla y apoyó la cara sobre su mano.

― ¿Qué te traes con Lavender?

Ron dejó que el zumo de calabaza que tenía en la boca saliera en aspersión y Harry se retiró entre risueño y fastidiado cuando le salpicó.

― ¡Hey! Más cuidado ― Aunque no pudo evitar que sus ojos centellearan tras sus gafas.

Ron tosió y trató de respirar mirándole furibundo.

― Cuidado Ron, no vayas a ahogarte… antes de poder responderme.

― Eres… eres…

― ¿El Elegido? ― Dijo Fred apareciendo por el almacén con una enorme sonrisa.

― ¿El salvador del mundo mágico? ― Acotó George palmeando su espalda.

― ¡El-niño-que-sobrevivió!

Acabaron ambos sacando una sonrisa incómoda a Harry y un gruñido en su hermano.

― ¿Qué hay Harry? ― George se sentó sobre una mesa balanceando una pierna y lanzándose a la boca una gragea Bertie Bott.

― Ya te echábamos de menos ― Fred le hizo un guiño, arrebatando a su hermano la caja para buscar una gragea amarilla

― ¿Qué pasa chicos? ― Harry les miró muy sonriente, demasiado, sabía que soltando aquello la respuesta no se haría esperar ― Le preguntaba a Ron por Lavender…

No se equivocó.

― Ahh _Ronie, Ronie_… ¿No vas a contarle a tu mejor amigo...― empezó Fred con una dramática mueca de horror

― … Sobre tu naciente relación con Brown? ― Terminó George riendo.

― Vamos_ Ro-Ro_ ― Fred le revolvió el pelo

― Si, vamos, sorpréndenos con el relato de la hermosa y taladrante _Lav-Lav_

Harry soltó una carcajada mientras el pequeño de los Weasley le fulminaba con la mirada.

― Dejadme en paz ― refunfuñó ― No tengo nada con Lavender desde sexto curso.

Fred y George estaban haciendo morritos y muecas uno frente a otro en una burda y cómica imitación de la parejita.

― Sois lo peor, pasad de mi

Se marchó molesto del almacén cuando escuchó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y Harry se giró a los gemelos cuando se fue.

― ¿Os contó Ron lo de Ivanka?

Las risas se cortaron de golpe y el ambiente se llenó de seriedad. Los gemelos asintieron.

― ¿Se ha despertado?

― No ― El rostro de Harry se tensó ― Está en un estado catatónico que da grima solo de verlo… Está ahí… pero no está.

― ¿La sometieron a _Cruciatus_? ― Preguntó George.

― ¿Cómo los Longbottom? ― Indagó a la vez su gemelo.

― No, es más como un shock, los medimagos no encuentran nada físico que la mantenga en ese estado.

Harry se levantó y resopló.

― Dicen que solo hay que esperar, que su mente ha sufrido una conmoción y se protege de ese modo. Pero no tenemos tiempo ― se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo ― No hay tiempo.

― Tranquilo amigo ― Fred se acercó apoyando una mano en su hombro ― Pudimos con Voldemort ¿Cierto? Podemos con cualquier cosa.

― Claro que sí ― George lanzó una pequeña pelota al techo y una nube de luces y confeti les cayó encima ―_ A la hija de Bella llevaremos a bailar_

―_ Una hermosa fiesta le vamos a dar _―Siguió Fred imitando un vals por el almacén

― _Confeti y lucecitas para celebrar_

_― Que si se porta mal una maldición le vamos a manda_r

Harry se fue de allí sacudiendo la cabeza horrorizado por la falta de coordinación y ritmo de aquellos dos.

Aunque al menos salió con una sonrisa.

― Está bien Harry

Se giró a mirar a Ron que, cruzado de brazos y no muy feliz, le observaba pegado a la pared.

― ¿Ron?

― Lo haremos. Esta noche.

Harry sonrió, su mejor amigo nunca, jamás, le dejaría solo.

― Gracias Ron.

― No me des la gracias, tal vez acabemos muertos. O peor aún detenidos.

Se calló frunciendo el ceño y Harry y él se miraron a los ojos, sin duda alguna recordando un día, unos ocho años atrás, en el que Hermione dijo algo similar. Rompieron a reír y Harry se puso la capa.

― ¿Sabes Ron? Deberías poner en orden tus prioridades.

Salió de Sortilegios Weasley sintiéndose un poco más ligero que cuando llegó

...

— ¡Hermione!

La castaña levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y miró a Theo que se inclinaba con las manos en las rodillas, boqueando por aire, intentando recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Theo estás bien?

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó acercándose al resollante muchacho.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Lo… siento — exhaló con fuerza y se limpió la frente con el antebrazo — Lo.. siento…Hermione.

Ella solo sonrió, aliviada de pronto al comprender.

— No pasa nada.

Él resopló y se sentó en frente de la silla que ella había vuelto a ocupar.

— Me encontré con Luna y la acompañé a recoger unas hierbas — dijo algo más tranquilo — No me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

Hermione rió

— Luna tiene la habilidad de sumirte en un estado atemporal

Theo sonrió, porque la castaña tenía razón, con Luna el tiempo se ralentizaba. Pero no como cuando uno se aburre y todo pasa con una desquiciante lentitud, no. Era algo casi místico, aquella dulce muchacha, de maneras suaves y mirada contemplativa, conseguía relajarte con su presencia de modo que todo parecía en calma a su lado.

— Llevo unos días queriendo hablar contigo

Dijo él de pronto con seriedad.

— Pues hablemos entonces — le animó ella

— Aquí no.

Se levantó y la guió saliendo de la biblioteca. Caminaron en silencio hasta la torre de Astronomía y se sentaron mirando al exterior.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo, quizás más de cinco minutos, hasta que Theo respiró hondo y la miró con intensidad.

— ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo Hermione?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y giró la cabeza clavando en él sus enormes ojos castaños.

— ¿Al baile?

Él asintió.

¿Tendría razón Ginny? ¿Debería hacer caso de la percepción de su pelirroja amiga? ¿Estaría Theo interesado en ella de alguna forma distinta a la mera amistad?

— ¿Cómo amigos?

Preguntó finalmente con esa confianza que da el cariño.

— Si tú así lo quieres.

Ella contuvo la respiración ¿Acaso aquello era una declaración de intenciones? Al menos lo parecía en toda regla.

No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir ¿Qué pasaba en esos casos?

El tiempo de espera se alargó, pero ninguna intervención divina ayudaba a Hermione a salir de aquel estado de aturdimiento.

Entonces las palabras de Luna sobre la sinceridad, se vertieron sobre Theo haciéndole ver la luz, metafóricamente, por supuesto.

— Hermione — tomó su mano helada y temblorosa y sonrió de lado — podría decirte un millón de cosas hermosas, decirte que me enamoré de la inteligencia que brilla en tus ojos o de la lealtad que desprende cada poro de tu piel. Que caí perdido en tu forma de ser, en tu fuerza y tu valor. Y sería cierto que todas esas cosas me atraen de ti de un modo que no comprendo. Pero no te mentiré diciéndote que te amo, aunque sí puedo jurarte que te quiero.

El corazón de Hermione palpitaba con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que él estaba escuchándolo, además su rostro ardía y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo muy sonrojada que debía estar.

Quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no podía.

— Eres mi mejor amiga — continuó él — ¿Quién mejor para estar a mi lado? No espero nada de ti. Al menos no ahora. Pero si te pido que pienses en ello. Que me des la oportunidad de enamorarte, de enamorarnos. Podríamos ser felices. Sé que tu corazón ahora mismo está probablemente destrozado, pero tenemos tiempo, todo el que necesites. Creo que tenemos una base sólida por la que empezar y no habría miedos ni fracasos.

Ella abrió la boca, pero aún no era capaz de pronunciar palabra.

¿Qué podía decir? Aquella debía ser la declaración más extraña y delirante del mundo.

Theo le gustaba, le quería y le admiraba, pero obviamente nunca se había fijado en él como chico... Era guapo, eso lo sabía, ciega no estaba pero de ahí a verle como algo más que un amigo... Había un abismo.

Por otro lado ¿Podría él ayudarla a olvidar a Malfoy? ¿Sería justo para ambos? ¿Podrían enamorarse como él había dicho? ¿Podría verse afectada su amistad?

Eran demasiadas preguntas para contestar en aquel momento.

— Yo…

Él puso las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus labios, acariciándolos levemente en el proceso.

— No digas nada. Solo que vendrás conmigo al baile y que lo pensarás.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír bajo sus dedos y asentir.

— Sí Theo. Iré contigo y pensaré en todo esto.

...

— Merlín Harry. Nos van a matar.

El moreno sonrió ante el tono acongojado de su amigo, no pudiendo evitar que aquella situación le trajera a la mente otras similares que habían pasado juntos. De pronto sintió una punzada de añoranza por todos aquellos años, por todas aquellas aventuras.

Echaba de menos a Hermione, sin ella no era lo mismo.

— Sssch calla Ron nos pueden oír.

El pelirrojo compuso una mueca de horror y agarró su varita

— ¿Oírnos? — preguntó susurrando — creí que estábamos solos aquí.

— Y lo estamos — dijo el moreno en el mismo tono — pero el Ministerio habrá puesto medidas de seguridad para proteger el perímetro.

— Oh genial, simplemente genial.

— Tenemos la capa

— ¿La capa? — Ron se miró los tobillos que sobresalían de la tela pese a ir ambos encorvados — Claro, nadie imaginará que estamos aquí si ven unos tobillos flotantes caminando sin rumbo. Ya no cabemos apenas Harry.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando los tres nos escondíamos aquí? — La voz del auror estaba cargada de melancolía

Ronald sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Claro que lo recuerdo. Se echa de menos a Hermione ¿Eh?

— Sin ella no es lo mismo — respondió con sencillez.

— Seeeh

De pronto un crujido les hizo parar en seco.

— Harry — la voz de Ron temblaba — a mi me parece que no estamos solos.

Tragando saliva y alzando levemente las cejas, él respondió

— No Ron, creo que definitivamente no estamos solos.

La capa de invisibilidad salió volando y ambos quedaron descubiertos, sus varitas listas para batirse en duelo y la adrenalina recorriendo su sangre a una vertiginosa velocidad.

— _Salvio Hexia_

_— Protego Horribilis_

Un escudo azulado les protegió entre la pared y la amenaza que tenían frente a sí.

— Harry… Potter

Aquella voz…

¿Dónde había escuchado antes aquella voz?

— Y pensar que por un momento quise creer en aquella profecía, que durante unas delirantes horas estuve de tu lado... Bueno, por salvar mi vida, es cierto, pero lo estuve al fin y al cabo.

La máscara que cubría a la menuda figura se evaporó cuando tiró de ella, dejando al descubierto un rostro de mujer, enmarcado por largos y lisos cabellos oscuros.

— Parkinson — Ron boqueaba, mirando incrédulo a su ex compañera de Hogwarts

— La misma — La mueca de su cara no podría jamás ser considerada una sonrisa, pero era un gesto cruel y despiadado, más que cualquiera de los que se hubieran pintado antes en aquel rostro conocido y eso era mucho decir — Que encuentro tan… enternecedor — Agitó su varita — _Bombarda máxima_

Frunció el ceño cuando el escudo pareció absorber el hechizo.

— Te hará falta mucho más que eso para destruirlo — Harry sonreía forzadamente — Las cosas han cambiado.

— Es cierto — Dijo ella — Han cambiado. Recuerda bien eso, Potter. Dentro de poco habrás deseado que el Lord Oscuro hubiera acabado contigo. Aunque creo que pronto terminaremos su trabajo.

— ¿Quiénes Parkinson? — Preguntó Harry obviando a la amenaza.

— Eso, Potter, es una sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — El chico la miró con algo parecido a la lástima — Creí que habías aprendido la lección, igual que los otros.

Ella rió de una forma que erizó el vello de ambos chicos, la misma risa desquiciada de Bellatrix.

— Si crees eso te llevarás el doble de sorpresas, Potter — Miró a los cuatro mortífagos que iban con ella — Vámonos, hoy no pelearemos.

Se desvanecieron hacia el cielo en volutas de humo oscuro, desapareciendo en la noche entre las ruinas de la fábrica muggle en la que toda aquella locura parecía haber comenzado.

— Esto no me gusta Harry

— Ni a mi tampoco Ron, a mi tampoco.

...

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron deprisa, envueltas en los preparativos del Baile de Navidad y los exámenes del trimestre.

Hermione pasó muchas horas en la biblioteca junto a Theo, algunas veces Blaise se unía a ellos e incluso Neville y Luna.

Pasó horas estudiando lejos de la Sala Común, y consiguió evadir a Malfoy durante aquel tiempo. Pese a encontrarla más de una vez por los pasillos, el rubio no volvió a increperarla en ningún momento, ni siquiera compartieron una sola mirada desde aquel día en que se enfrentaron junto a Goyle.

Cada día se sentía más cerca de Theo, aunque les seguía uniendo únicamente una fuerte amistad que de estrechaba cada vez más. Pero no era capaz de olvidar a Malfoy, ni podía evitar seguir estremeciéndose cada vez que estaban juntos en una misma aula, no podía evitar recordar por las noches, cuando se escondía en su cuarto, bajo las mantas. Añoraba su olor, el tacto de su piel, la forma en que la hacía arder con sus caricias...

Dedicó varios días a recorrer Hogsmeade con Ginny, buscando el vestido perfecto.

Y lo encontró.

Cuando se vio envuelta en el, supo que estaba hecho para ella, pero no para su bolsillo, por desgracia. Era la vestidura más bonita que había visto nunca, agitó las caderas, sintiéndose una hermosa cenicienta, lástima que ningún hada madrina fuera a acudir a ayudarla, pensó con una sonrisa.

Quiso la suerte que Blaise pasara por allí, mientras ella se miraba en un espejo y el moreno, poco dado a la seriedad, se pegó al cristal sin pudor alguno, mirándola con la boca abierta.

— ¡Ahora sí eres una princesa!

Dijo entrando en la tienda como un huracán.

— ¡Blaise!

La castaña se sonrojó mientras Ginny, miraba con ceño a Zabini quien, ignorando aquellos acerados ojos, revoloteaba alrededor de Hermione halagando a su amiga y asegurando que sería la más hermosa del baile si iba así vestida.

Después de una acalorada discusión, acabó pagando el vestido y arrastró a ambas chicas fuera de la tienda, en busca de unos zapatos y quizás, alguna bonita piedra.

Al parecer a veces, las hadas madrinas tienen una curiosa apariencia.

Contra todo pronóstico, Ginny lo pasó bien junto a ambos. Blaise parecía haber olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y si bien aquello la escocía en cierto modo, también le resultaba mucho más cómodo.

Lo cierto era que el moreno no había olvidado nada, pero tras una larga conversación con Hermione, había decidido guardarse sus sentimientos para si. Al fin y al cabo, como ella había dicho, luchar por lo imposible solo causa dolor a todos.

— ¿Con quien irás al baile pelirroja?

Ella le miró con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados.

— Con nadie, Harry no está así que no me parecía apropiado.

— Vendrás conmigo — Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, el moreno la acalló con un gesto de la mano — Como amigos, lo dejaremos claro — Se encogió de hombros — Así podrás bailar y pasar el rato y yo evitaré que ninguna chica de por aquí se haga ideas equivocadas. Las llevas al baile y se creen con derechos...

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió. Era un primer paso, tal vez podrían ser amigos, pese a los sentimientos de él y las, a veces revolucionadas hormonas de ella.

— Veremos...

Se fue sin dar su consentimiento, pero ambos sabían que era solo una lucha de orgullos, como amigos si, pero irían juntos.

...

Y el momento llegó

Antes de darse cuenta los exámenes habían terminado y la noche del baile tocó a la puerta.

Durante los últimos días se respiraban los nervios en el ambiente. Para algunos sería la primera fiesta a la que acudirían en Hogwarts, para otros, el momento de declararse o probar suerte con aquella persona especial que hacía latir sus corazones, para unos pocos significará la próxima vuelta a casa al día siguiente, o el merecido regalo tras una semana de agotadores exámenes.

Para ella... Sería su último baile de Navidad en aquel castillo.

Sentía tanta nostalgia que no quería pensar en ello para no llorar, porque aquellos muros estaban impregnados con la esencia del hogar y siempre los llevaría tatuados en el alma.

Hermione tomó aire varias veces, respirando acelerada y se dio ánimos a sí misma, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

— Venga Hermione, adelante, tú puedes.

Cuando los últimos acordes de una hermosa balada se perdieron en la estancia, la castaña cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Todo estaba increíble. No como en el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero aun así era algo hermoso. La profesora Sprout, con ayuda de Neville y Hannah, había hecho un magnífico trabajo, dejando el Gran Comedor como una mezcla entre un fantástico invernadero de las más preciosas flores y un salón de baile digno del mejor de los palacios. Miró hacia ambos lados, intentando pasar desapercibida. No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior en una clara muestra de nerviosismo y tirar de uno de sus rizos, enredándolo en su dedo índice, cuando de dio cuenta de la atención que empezaba a prestarle un buen grupo de compañeros.

Y no era para menos, aquella noche, Hermione estaba perfecta.

— Joder con Granger

Draco escuchó aquellas palabras aunque no supo quien fue el que las dijo. A su lado, Astoria lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se tensó claramente molesta con la vista clavada en la puerta. El Slytherin se giró y durante un instante se olvidó de respirar.

Allí, bajo el dintel de la puerta, contemplando el Salón con expresión asustada, pudo observar a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Granger no poseía la aristocrática belleza de Astoria, ni el exuberante atractivo de Pansy. Aquella mujer, porque ya no era ninguna niña, exudaba una sensualidad tal, que actuaba como un imán invisible. Atraía las miradas de cada miembro del sexo opuesto que atisbaba uno solo de sus perfectamente peinados cabellos, mientras una nueva melodía comenzaba, aunque Draco no le prestó la más mínima atención **(*)**

— Lleva los colores de Slytherin — Exclamó alguien entre quedos murmullos

Se fijó mejor en ella y casi se traga la lengua.

Su vestido plateado parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas muggle, con aquel corpiño de brocado que se ajustaba a su torso como una segunda piel, adhiriéndose a su pecho y dejando sus hombros y su espalda al descubierto. De su cadera caía una falda de raso de varias capas, abierta por delante y sujeta con una flor de tela que dejaba ver la gasa de uno de los pliegues y el remate del bajo del vestido lleno de puntillas y brillos.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, con tirabuzones perfectamente definidos, con solo unos mechones sujetos sobre la oreja con unas horquillas de esmeraldas a juego con los pendientes que colgaban de sus orejas y la gargantilla que adornaba su cuello.

— Dicen que vino con Theodore Nott — Una Ravenclaw fue quien habló en aquella ocasión

Y en aquel momento, como si aquellas palabras lo hubieran conjurado, Nott se acercó a Granger y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, ella aceptó con expresión agradecida y se dejó arrastrar a la pista de baile en donde Theo abrazó su cintura pegándola ligeramente a su cuerpo y enlazó los dedos de su mano con los suyos apretándolos ligeramente a la vez que comenzaba a deslizarse con ella por el Salón de Baile.

Ante la atónita mirada de más de un alumno, los dos giraron juntos, como dos imanes de polaridad opuesta que, unidos, como uno solo, flotaban más que bailar entre sus compañeros.

— Parece una princesa — Ginny se acercó a Blaise y le miró sonriente.

— Lo es

Fue la única respuesta del moreno que, con ojos brillantes y la esperanza de que, al menos Theo consiguiera aquella felicidad que a él se le escurría de entre los dedos, miraba a sus amigos.

Ambos estaban elegantes, ella envuelta en aquel vestido de ensueño, él con su túnica de gala negra, cuyo único color consistía el pañuelo verde esmeralda que adornaba su cuello. Y los dos se deslizaban girando en círculos en un hueco cada vez más amplio, debido a que, el resto de bailarines, se iba parando o ralentizaban su danza solo para contemplar aquella dispar pareja de la que nadie tenía conocimiento previo.

Hermione, ajena al revuelo que estaban causando, miraba entre los difuminados rostros, buscando inconscientemente una platinada cabellera que le indicara el lugar en el que estaba Draco. No debía hacerlo y lo sabía, pero una parte masoquista que desconocía de ella misma, la impulsaba a buscarle, necesitaba verle, saber que estaba ahí.

— Mírame.

La voz suave de Theo la hizo parpadear y clavó la vista en aquellos ojos que parecían tan sabios.

— Estás preciosa, princesa.

Ella sonrió nerviosa y apartó la mirada.

— No sé cómo no te he pisado aún.

Ni bien acabó la frase perdió el paso y estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero Theo, con la elegancia que da la práctica y la buena educación, la elevó disimuladamente, evitando que alguien se diera cuenta de su torpeza.

— Mírame Hermione, no dejaré que tropieces.

Ella no pudo evitar volver a caer en sus ojos y siguieron bailando, sin un solo paso fuera de lugar. El agarre de Theo era firme y ligeramente posesivo, la dirigía con seguridad mientras la canción continuaba, como la banda sonora de aquel momento especial.

Malfoy observaba todo desde el mismo rincón en el que se encontraba cuando ella llegó, con un vaso de ponche en la mano, tenso como la cuerda de un arco y con un gesto adusto en su rostro

— ¿Draco vamos a bailar? — Preguntó Astoria agarrando el brazo del rubio.

Él se sacudió del agarre con malas formas sin apartar la vista del espectáculo que estaban dando aquellos dos.

— No

Apretó las mandíbulas hasta que fueron completamente visibles los salientes de las mismas y apretó la copa entre los dedos con tanta fuerza que el cristal estalló y el ponche cayó al suelo junto a una lluvia de cristales rotos y sangre.

— ¡Mi vestido!

Astoria sollozó y salió corriendo en busca de Adelaide dejando a Draco allí plantado, con la mano llena de cristales incrustados, su pálida piel manchada de pinceladas carmesíes y su cabeza echa un caos porque acababa de comprender, de la peor manera posible, que el sexo con Granger no había sido solo sexo y que aquello que estaba sintiendo, aquella rabia descarnada, aquel odio y aquella maldita envidia, no eran más que celos. Y ¿Desde cuándo se sienten unos celos viscerales y dolorosos por alguien que no te importa?

Porque dolía, vaya si dolía.

Solo el saber estar y el protocolo que había mamado desde niño, le impidieron lanzarse contra Theodore y destrozarle la cara a puñetazos. Porque sí, la rabia era tan profunda, que no creía que a golpe de varita fuera a sentirse mejor. Necesitaba destrozar algo y los huesos de aquella cara sonriente se le antojaban la opción perfecta.

Porque hay personas de naturaleza cobarde que no son capaces de enfrentarse a lo que desconocen, por miedo a lanzarse a una piscina vacía. Personas que temen la falta de seguridad, la falta de ese colchón que pueda mullir el golpe si se equivocan. Pero incluso el más cobarde puede encontrar, en el momento más inesperado, una fuente de valentía en su interior.

Porque el valor no entiende de casas o colores, ni se mide con un barómetro específico.

A veces es más valioso ese arranque espontáneo de valentía que tiene un cobarde, quizás por su escasez. Como confrontar un diamante con una tanzanita. El diamante tiene un valor innato, la piedra preciosa por excelencia, su valía es incuestionable pero, a la vez, es común, nada inesperado. Por el contrario, la tanzanita es mil veces más rara que el diamante, más codiciada, sí, y más escasa y única. Solo una mina en todo el mundo posee estas piedras, por el contrario, es más fácil encontrar diamantes ¿ o es cierto?

Draco, en aquel momento anheló ser lo suficientemente valiente como para recorrer el Gran Salón y separar a Nott de los brazos de la Gryffindor. Quiso ser como esa tanzanita, más valioso que cualquier otra gema.

Pero una vez más tuvo miedo, como siempre.

Miedo del rechazo de ella, del rechazo de su Casa, de la sociedad, de su familia. Miedo a que le dieran la espalda más aún de lo que ya se le habían dado después de la guerra.

Seguía, como había dicho ella una vez, en tierra de nadie. Sin pertenecer a ningún sitio.

Con una última mirada a la pareja que desaparecía por la puerta hacia el vestíbulo, salió tras ellos, los contempló salir hacia los terrenos y se perdió en los pasillos rumbo a su torre.

Para él, aquel baile ya había terminado.

* * *

Bien, espero que lo hayais disfrutado.

Este es el vestido que con el que yo "veo" a Hermione ( solo que en color plata) Quitad los espacios para poder verlo.

http: . /_Hry-wLduRJY/S7-2OaOHwrI/AAAAAAAAABE/W1awZm5TlS8/s1600/img008. jpg

Y ahora. NO os pongais nerviosas ok? es la primera parte del baile. Esperad a leer la próxima antes de querer matarme!

Mención a Abytutis que quería un Draco rompiendo una copa ;)

Sabeis que siempre contesto los RR pero no puedo, no me da tiempo, sorry. De hecho, lo creais o no, escribi el capítulo con la aplicación de iPages del movil, hasta lo estoy subiendo con el iphone y no se en que condiciones será!

Nurf, decirte que si, el niño es mi hijo y mi dia es de 24 horas pero... Salgo a las 7:00 y regreso casi a las 19:00... Baños, cenas y un largo etc, como todas las mamás que trabajan claro, no soy ningún caso aparte xD!

A todos mil gracias como siempre: Nurf, Manu Rocha, Luna White 29, mariapotter2002, olibe, lunatico0030, minerva91, Nikki, Emma Felton, Caroone, BlueJoy, Rback, dracoforever, Eponine, Abytutis, Love Always.

Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios prometo comentarlos en el próximo!

e igualmente gracias a todos los que siguen la historia ^^

Besos

AJ


	27. En Garde!

Disclamer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K R.

* * *

_Capítulo 25_

_En Garde!_

El aire gélido envolvió a Hermione, quien sintió su mordisco helado en los brazos y en la espalda desnuda. Tiritó provocando una sonrisa en Theo, que se quitó el pañuelo verde que llevaba anudado y, agarrándolo con dos dedos, sacó la varita murmurando un hechizo transmutador que transformó el pañuelo en una estola lo suficientemente grande para ceñirla con facilidad y lo suficientemente tupida como para protegerla del frío. Ella sonrió agradecida al sentirse rodeada por la cálida tela y se arrebujó en ella, dejando que el chico pasara el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la guiara por los terrenos mientras caminaban en cómodo silencio hasta quedar parapetados en un entrante del muro. Theodore afirmó la espalda en la pared y conminó a Hermione a apoyarse sobre su pecho. La castaña se dejó llevar, dejando caer su peso sobre el del Slytherin, quien rodeo su cintura con ambas manos y simplemente se quedó ahí, contemplando con ella el universo. Porque allí, en aquel rincón de Escocia, perdido entre valles y bosques, en aquel lugar enterrado en magia y naturaleza, no era la bóveda celeste lo que veías, no era el cielo lo que se podía vislumbrar, era mucho más que eso. El mapa del universo estaba bellamente trazado, completamente expuesto a la vista.

La Osa Mayor brillaba en todo su esplendor, junto a ella, más pequeña, la Osa Menor no era menos hermosa, con Polaris centelleando en la punta. Cassiopea algo más al Norte, menos visible pero justo ahí, nada oculta para un ojo entrenado en Astronomía. Igual que _Draco… _El Dragón. Allí, bajo la Osa Menor, la constelación entera titilaba, como si le hiciera un guiño, buscando llamar su atención. Hermione, casi inconscientemente, delineó cada estrella, uniendo los puntos, como si fuera uno de aquellos autodefinidos que hacía su padre por las noches, sentado en el enorme sillón de orejas del salón. Acarició con sus ojos aquellas estrellas brillantes, deseando, por un ínfimo instante, que fuera él quien estuviera allí con ella, quien la abrazara para ver el espectáculo que ofrecía el firmamento en esa noche que, para ser por completo un cuento de hadas, necesitaba al Dragón.

¿Era posible cambiar la historia? Se dijo sintiéndose tan culpable que se ruborizó ¿Podía la princesa amar a un dragón? Sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo más que de sobra la respuesta, pero, lo que de verdad la inquietaba era si ese dragón podría enamorarse de ella.

― ¿Tienes frío aún?

El rubor se hizo más violento cuando escuchó la voz de Theo.

_Olvídate de Malfoy_, gritó su conciencia. Junto a ella tenía a un chico que, no solo era guapo e interesante. No solo era inteligente y brillante, si no que la respetaba, era sincero y justo con ella. Theodore no se merecía aquello. Ella había accedido a darle una oportunidad ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si a cada momento su cuerpo y su mente la traicionaban?

― ¿Hermione?

El aliento cálido del chico acarició su cuello y una pequeña sensación de decepción se apoderó de ella al no sentir ese hormigueo previo, esa sensación de nerviosismo que atenazaba su estómago cuando Malfoy…

_¡Basta!_

Se giró en aquellos brazos que la aprisionaban de forma suave, casi cariñosa y se enfrentó a la tranquila mirada del muchacho que sonreía levemente.

― Un poco

Susurró tan cerca de su barbilla que sus alientos se entremezclaban al respirar.

Él afianzó el abrazo, pegándola más a su pecho en el proceso y, de forma lenta, muy despacio, agachó la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a penas a un suspiro de distancia, casi rozándose cuando él habló.

― Tal vez, podríamos probar…

Se miraron a los ojos sonriendo hasta que la vista de Theo se fijó en los carnosos y pálidos labios de Hermione.

Aquel momento pareció suspendido en el tiempo, lentamente los párpados de él se cerraron, hasta que sus espesas pestañas abanicaron sus pómulos, pálidos por el frío. Ella se mordió el labio inferior durante una milésima de segundo, hasta que finalmente se abandonó y, con un suspiro de rendición dejó que la boca de Theo tomara posesión de la suya en un beso lento y suave, marcado por el ritmo de sus calmadas respiraciones. La castaña cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro, entreabriendo los labios ante la insistencia del joven que, aprovechó el instante para profundizar en su receptiva cavidad.

Ninguno podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, unidos en un beso que siempre recordarían por su dulzura. Las manos de Theo acariciaban el brocado de la cintura de Hermione bajo la estola, hasta que ascendieron lo suficiente para tocar la cálida piel de la chica en su espalda desnuda. Ella acariciaba la nuca de Theo, en un roce tan leve que él pensó haberlo imaginado y, cuando por fin el beso terminó, ambos abrieron sus ojos antes de separar sus labios.

Theo sonrió y elevó una mano para abarcar con ella la helada mejilla de la castaña, impidiendo que se separara más de él.

― Podría llegar a enamorarme de ti ― Le dijo en un susurro apagado.

― Y yo de ti, Theo ― murmuró ella sonriendo con tristeza.

― Pero siempre faltaría algo ¿Verdad? ― Continuó él frunciendo levemente el ceño, como si fuera lo que fuese ese "algo" escapara a su comprensión.

Hermione se elevó para darle un nuevo beso, leve y sincero, un beso de amistad más que de otra cosa.

― Sí Theo, faltaría lo más importante.

― ¿Y merece la pena? ¿Ese _algo _merece la pena? ― Preguntó él con sincera curiosidad ― Tu y yo no nos haríamos daño, podríamos ser felices.

― ¿Seguro? ― Ella acarició su rostro con las yemas de los dedos y suspiró ― No estoy tan segura de que no nos pudiéramos herir.

El sonido de unos pasos que se alejaban a la carrera les hizo separarse y fijar la vista en la noche. Una larga cabellera rubia desapareció, engullida por los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

― ¿Luna? ― Susurró la castaña.

Theo se tensó, separándose de Hermione, preocupado de pronto.

― ¿Qué demonios hace esa estúpida entrando al Bosque?

La leona abrió levemente los ojos al escucharle… había algo en su voz que… ¿Sería posible? Le miró entrecerrando muy levemente los ojos.

― Es peligroso ― dijo.

Vio como las mandíbulas de Theo se marcaban.

― Sí ― Asintió con rigidez, todo su cuerpo en tensión, como si estuviera reteniéndose para no lanzarse tras la rubia.

― Tal vez deberías ir…

Él clavó sus ojos en ella y se quedaron en silencio.

― Los Thestral ― murmuró de pronto él ― Habrá ido con ellos

― Ve, Theo ― Hermione le empujó ― Yo tengo sueño, creo que iré a dormir

Nott sacudió la cabeza

― Te acompañaré.

― No ― la castaña apoyó la mano en su antebrazo y se alzó para abrazarle ― Yo estaré bien, Luna me preocupa, algo la ha debido perturbar. Ve a buscarla, por favor.

― De acuerdo

El chico besó su mejilla y se fue hacia el Bosque casi a la carrera. Hermione se envolvió más en la estola y sonrió.

Aquello era algo que no se esperaba en absoluto, pensó. Sabía que Luna y Neville habían ido juntos al baile como amigos, ya que al parecer ambos habían decidido dejar su relación. No contaron nada más sobre el tema y ella no preguntó, pero quizás, solo quizás, Theo pudiera tener la oportunidad de descubrir que era ese _algo _que les faltaba a ellos.

Sin perder la sonrisa entró de nuevo al castillo y pasó de largo el Salón, subiendo las escaleras hacía su torre. No tenía ganas de regresar al baile, sin Harry y sin Ron sería demasiado aburrido, además, ya había tenido su momento de cuento, no necesitaba más. Mucho menos si ese más significaba ver a Astoria Greengrass bailando con Malfoy, no creía poder soportar aquello esa noche. Llegaría a su torre y se encerraría una vez más en su habitación, insonorizándola por completo, por si a aquella maldita serpiente se le ocurría llevar a Astoria a su guarida.

Cuando, tras recitar la contraseña, el cuadro se apartó dejándola pasar a la Sala Común, se congeló en la puerta, clavando sus enormes ojos castaños en el chico que, sentado en el sillón, con la túnica desabrochada y el pelo revuelto, bebía una copa de whiskey frente al fuego.

― Vaya vaya, la princesita Granger en persona.

Miró por encima del hombro de la castaña, como si esperase ver a alguien tras ella y frunció el ceño antes de dar otro trago a la copa que tenía entre los dedos.

― ¿Has perdido a Nott por el camino?

Hermione parpadeó, saliendo de la parálisis que parecía haber hecho presa de su cuerpo. ¿Estaba borracho? Merlín bendito, pensó al verle bizquear levemente, si no lo estaba ya, no tardaría en estarlo.

― No le he perdido ― respondió con acidez ― Aunque sinceramente Malfoy, no sé por qué habría de importarte.

El chico sonrió y la leona sintió como todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba en respuesta a aquella mueca salvaje. Le vio dejar muy lentamente la copa sobre la mesa y levantarse con fluidez, como si el estupor etílico hubiera desaparecido de pronto.

― Oh… pero es que sí me importa ― escupió arrastrando las palabras mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hermione se tensó.

Alejarle sería tan fácil como agitar su varita y lanzarle contra la pared. No tardaría ni medio segundo en mandarlo lejos de ella y dejarlo estampado, como un cuadro más de la decoración. El problema es que según se acercaba, su capacidad de raciocinio disminuía porque ¿En verdad quería que se alejara? Claramente no.

Antes de darse cuenta, él la aprisionó contra la puerta, inmovilizándola con su cuerpo. Sintió su respiración y la mezcla de menta y whiskey de su aliento acariciando su boca, intoxicándola con cada exhalación. Tembló, cada fibra de su ser se sublevó y sus piernas se estremecieron, inhaló su olor y absorbió el calor de su cuerpo con ansia. Que tan diferente la reacción de su cuerpo ante su sola presencia, con Theo había sentido ternura, cariño, Malfoy conseguía derretirla sin apenas tocarla, como un hielo fundiéndose ante el calor de una ligera llama, hasta arder. Él desataba a la leona que vivía dormida en el interior de la sensata y tranquila Hermione, con Malfoy dejaba la razón y la lógica para que tomara el timón la pasión y el desenfreno.

― Me importa que aparezcas aquí así

Con rabia, limpió los labios de la chica hasta hacerla daño. Ella soltó un jadeo ahogado y le empujó con fuerza, aprovechando su estado semietílico, le cruzó la cara en el momento en que se vio libre de su envolvente presencia y le enfrentó, con los puños apretados y los ojos chisporroteando con la furia más abyecta.

― ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Malfoy?

Él apretaba las mandíbulas pero seguía sonriendo pese a la sonora bofetada cuya marca palpitaba en su mejilla.

― Lo vas a olvidar ― Siseó girándose como un resorte hacia ella. Aferró su cuello, mucho más delicadamente este vez y se acercó hasta hablar sobre su boca con rabia apenas controlada ― ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí con los labios hinchados? Espero que te hayas divertido con Nott, porque no va a volver a tocarte así tenga que matarlo con mis propias manos, Granger.

Por un momento Hermione desconectó de la absurda situación en la que estaban. Por el amor de Godric ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con Malfoy? ¿Eran acaso celos los que le hacían hablar así? ¿Por ella?

― Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.

Escupió cada palabra con furia.

― ¡Tengo todo el derecho, maldita sea!

Se abalanzó sobre ella y sus bocas colisionaron.

No fue un beso suave, ni tierno, ni mucho menos cariñoso.

Fue una auténtica batalla.

Eran como dos contrincantes combatiendo en un duelo de esgrima. Sin sable o florete, solo sus lenguas embestían, lance tras lance, como tiradores ciegos cuyo único objetivo era atacar y defender con igual ahínco, competían sin reglas ni técnicas, perdidos en su guerra particular. Sus cuerpos se enredaron, aunque ninguno de ellos fuera consciente de cómo ni cuándo, pero, de pronto, la falda del vestido de Hermione se arremolinaba en su cintura y sus piernas abarcaban las caderas de Draco, mientras este, aún luchando con ella por el control del beso, se aferraba a la firme carne de sus nalgas, amasándolas con destreza, colando las yemas de sus dedos bajo la tela de algodón de sus bragas.

Un gemido rasgo el silencio apenas roto por el crepitar del fuego, si fue de ella o de él ninguno de los dos lo sabía y tampoco les importaba demasiado.

Las manos de la castaña aferraban el pelo del Slytherin, mientras devoraba su boca de forma salvaje. No se dio cuenta de que el rubio caminaba de espaldas, hasta que se sintió caer y quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

Respiraciones agitadas, un jadeo y un suspiro, el susurro de la ropa al caer, un desgarro seguido de un gemido…

A aquello se redujo el mundo de los dos, cuyo raciocinio se esfumó junto a la ropa.

Se miraron, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento, sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, afianzados el uno en el otro, brillaban en la penumbra de la Sala. Un latido, dos.  
Culpabilidad, arrepentimiento, furia…

Ganó el deseo y de nuevo enlazaron sus lenguas, lamiendo, mordiendo, besando. Nada importaba, solo alcanzar el placer juntos, una vez más. Porque sabían que sus cuerpos hablaban y se decían lo que sus gargantas se negaban a pronunciar. Allí no existía un compromiso, ni Astoria o Theo, ni crisis en el mundo mágico, ni mortífagos ni Ministerio. Allí solo existían ellos y la furia y el deseo salvajes que corrían por sus venas.

Draco cerró los ojos extasiado, el olor de ambos le estaba volviendo loco, el olor a sudor y la excitación de Hermione eran más de lo que podía soportar, una mezcla explosiva que estalló en su cabeza haciéndole rugir Hundió los dedos en sus nalgas, elevándola sobre su cuerpo y ella se frotó contra él, empapándolo y haciéndole la boca agua. Sin poder evitarlo sus yemas se hundieron en aquella suave y pegajosa calidez y el gemido de Hermione reverberó en su propia boca. Fue el sonido más erótico que había escuchado en su vida.

Se apartó bruscamente y clavó sus habitualmente fríos ojos grises en los orbes castaños de ella, empañados y congestionados por el deseo.

Una pausa. Un momento en el que el tiempo parecía pararse y todo quedó congelado a su alrededor. Miró hipnotizado los labios enrojecidos de Granger y una gota de sudor que se deslizaba por la piel brillante de su cuello.

Sus ojos volvieron a buscarse y ambos aguantaron la respiración, ella conteniendo el aliento, esperando. Cada línea de su esbelto cuerpo endurecida con la tensión que se apoderó de sus músculos hasta que por fin, Draco exhaló lentamente, ansiándola, necesitándola más de lo que ella parecía necesitarle a él. Levantando la pelvis del sillón, empujó el menudo cuerpo de ella hacía si hasta embestirla con fuerza.

Todo a su alrededor estalló.

…..

Theo corrió hasta el Bosque Prohibido y zigzagueó entre los árboles hasta el pequeño claro en el que, sabía, estaría Luna.

No se equivocó.

Allí estaba, con la luz difusa del astro que le daba nombre colándose entre los árboles e iluminando su menuda figura. Estaba de pie, con la mano extendida hacia un pequeño potro que olisqueaba sus dedos.

Era preciosa.

Llevaba un vestido blanco y vaporoso, que se ceñía a su diminuta cintura y caía hasta debajo de sus rodillas.

Iba descalza.

No pudo evitar sonreír, olvidando por un momento el enfado con el que había entrado al Bosque. Parecía un hada, hermosa y delicada.

― ¿Por qué has venido Theodore Nott?

Ella ni siquiera le miraba.

― La pregunta correcta sería ¿Por qué has venido _tú_?

― Oh vaya ― Ella giró lentamente y le miró con sus enormes ojos cubiertos de lágrimas ― ¿No podía venir? ― preguntó con inocencia ― Vengo casi cada día ― Sonrió cuando el potro golpeó su cadera ― Aquí me siento… bien, en paz.

Theo frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de ella. Estiró la mano y pasó la yema de uno de sus dedos por la suave mejilla, limpiando una lágrima.

― ¿Por qué lloras entonces si te sientes en paz, Luna?

La chica parpadeó rápidamente y otra pequeña lágrima se quedó prendida de su pestaña, como una gota de rocío sobre una hoja al alba.

― Porque a veces no puedes evitar sentirte triste por no tener lo que deseas ¿No te ocurre a ti? Bueno ― sonrió ella con sinceridad clavando sus fijos ojos azules en él ― Aunque por lo que vi esta noche, al fin conseguiste a Hermione.

El chico compuso una sonrisa torcida.

― Bueno, podría decirse así ― dijo sabiendo que pese al momento compartido no había más entre ellos que una fuerte amistad.

― Me alegro por ti, Theo.

Luna se giró, tratando de evitar que él viera el dolor que sin duda se reflejaría en sus ojos. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir y, aunque quería alegrarse, aunque quería poder ser feliz por ellos… le dolía mucho.

Les había visto besarse, ocultos por las sombras de los muros del castillo y no había podido evitar sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Era extraño, ella había tenido un novio, pero entre Neville y ella las cosas habían sido… especiales.

Sonrió con ternura al pensar en Neville y caminó dando pequeños saltitos hasta sentarse en la prominente raíz de un árbol.

― ¿No deberías estar con ella?

Preguntó confundida de pronto.

― Se fue a su torre ― Theo se dejó caer a su lado y apoyó la espalda y la cabeza en el grueso tronco milenario.

― Vaya ¿No se sentía bien?

El Slytherin sonrió

― Sí Luna. Es solo que tal vez mis besos no son demasiado impactantes

Pese a que lo dijo como broma personal y sin perder la sonrisa y el buen humor, Luna arrugó la frente y le miró con seriedad.

― A lo mejor son tan impactantes que tuvo que irse a la cama.

Él rió y una mueca divertida se pintó en su cara.

― ¿Quieres probar Luna? ― Preguntó suavemente, sintiéndose nervioso de pronto sin saber por qué

Ella aspiró con fuerza y le contempló como contemplaría una mandrágora en clase de Herbología, pensando por dónde empezar. Pero de pronto su expresión cambió, se levantó con dolida y le encaró.

― Nunca pensé que fueras una persona cruel Theodore Nott, pero creo que me equivoqué.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo, tal como había llegado, desapareciendo por entre los árboles rumbo al castillo.

― Perfecto, simplemente perfecto ― gruñó Theo a uno de los Thestral que le observaba ― ¿Tu que miras?

Definitivamente sus besos no eran demasiado impactantes.

…..

― Si las miradas mataran estaría carbonizada ya

Ginny daba vueltas con Blaise a lo largo del Salón de Baile y, en cada giro un nuevo par de ojos parecía querer fulminarla.

― Ahh no es culpa mía pelirroja ― Sonrió ampliamente regalándola un guiño ― Es el efecto Zabini.

Ella resopló y puso los ojos en blanco

Había sido una noche interesante. Blaise era una agradable compañía y, pese a que más de una chica se había acercado a él, buscando llamar su atención, el chico se había comportado como un caballero. Solo habían ido juntos en calidad de amigos pero aun así no la dejó de atender ni un instante, ni prestó atención a ninguna otra en toda la noche.

Bailaron, bromearon, rieron y hablaron de las últimas noticias que tenían de la Orden, hasta que el tiempo terminó y bien entrada la madrugada los instaron a volver a sus salas comunes.

Blaise la acompañó a su torre pese a las quejas de la chica y, cuando la dejó sana y salva cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda, se inclinó en una cortés y burlona reverencia antes de besar el dorso de su mano con suavidad.

El moreno cerró los ojos e inhaló su aroma, impregnándose de él. Sabía que nunca olvidaría esa noche y, de igual modo, sabía que nunca se repetiría.

Se levantó y antes de irse, posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre los mullidos labios de la sorprendida joven en una leve caricia

― Solo por saber que esta noche nunca volverá a repetirse, sería capaz de rogarte por un beso, pelirroja ― Ella hizo amago de hablar, pero él negó con una sacudida de cabeza ― Pero sé que si lo hiciera, jamás podría olvidarte, no me bastaría un beso, querría todo de ti, pese a saberlo imposible.

Apartó los dedos y los llevó a sus propios labios sonriendo sobre su piel morena antes de besarlos.

― Gracias por esta noche, Ginny.

Le dedicó un guiño y se giró, alejándose mientras silbaba suavemente camino a las mazmorras.

― Gracias a ti― Susurró ella al espacio vacío dejado por el chico ― Blaise.

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí._

_Espero que os haya gustado, sé que no es muy largo pero no me quería exceder en la noche._

_Que no me mateis por no poder responderos a los reviews *poniendo cara triste* Pero no tengo tiempo, ni siquiera sé como he conseguido escribiros este capítulo hoy. Esta semana es la cuenta regresiva a mi mudanza (el sábado el día álgido) Así que estoy liada no, lo siguiente._

_A todas las que no habeis podido ver la foto (Si, Adarae, no eras tú, fui yo poniendo el enlace al parecer xD) mandarme un MP si os interesa mucho, porque soy incapaz de conseguir ponerlo aquí! _

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios: Adarae, RbBlack, azu23blood, Love Always, dar (Bienvenida ^^) Nikki, Emma Felton, NinaaMalfoy, Eponine, BlueJoy, ManuRocha (30! xD) Gwenog Black Jones (Bienvenida ;) ) dracoforever, Kimi Alexa Infinity Abytutis, Luna White 29_

_En general diré que espero que nadie se ofenda con el momento Theo-Hermione, pero me parecía que se merecían cuanto menos, un beso, por pequeño que fuera xDD_

_Espero veros pronto, pese a tener la mudanza a las puertas, si puedo volveré a actualizar esta semana, al menos no dudéis que lo intentaré!_

_Besos_

_AJ_


	28. Golpe a golpe, beso a beso

**Disclamer: **El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowlings.

* * *

_Capítulo 26_

_Golpe a golpe, beso a beso._

Y la noche pasó, como no podía ser de otro modo. La chimenea de la Sala Común de Draco y Hermione hacía horas que estaba apagada, frente a ella, la única prueba palpable de lo que allí había acontecido, eran los restos de tela desperdigados por doquier, tirados de cualquier forma sobre los muebles y la mullida alfombra, incluso una prenda interior de seda negra coronaba la lámpara de lectura de la pequeña mesilla. El sillón tampoco se había librado de los daños, estaba deshecho, con un par de cojines desgarrados y su relleno regado por el suelo.

Cuando el alba llegó, encontró los restos del terremoto emocional que había tenido lugar horas atrás, pero ni rastro de los culpables de la explosión que había dejado destrozada la sala. Porque había sido eso, una explosión, una liberación simultánea de energía calórica y sonora, producida por el choque de dos cuerpos que bien podrían llamarse electromagnéticos dado el grado de energía que tenían dentro de sí mismos, que habían liberado con una potencia tal, que la onda expansiva no dejó nada sin destrozar.

Pero no era difícil seguir la pista a ambos responsables, solo había que observar las huellas que les inculpaban en tan flagrante delito. Un zapato de raso plateado en el primer escalón de piedra, un par de peldaños más arriba una camisa de seda y en el pomo de una de las puertas una media se enroscaba como una serpiente, colgando levemente, como un cartel que marcaba aquel dormitorio con un claro y conciso: No molesten.

Pero nadie entraría a molestar, empezando por el hecho de que nadie podría entrar en aquella torre, donde la Premio Anual y el prefecto de Slytherin habían creado su propio territorio, un lugar apocalíptico según dirían los muggles, ya que mezclar a un león y una serpiente sería evocar el final de los tiempos.

Aunque, metafóricamente hablando, si podría decirse que aquella Sala Común había sido mudo testigo de un final, pero, del mismo modo, había sido también testigo de un nuevo comienzo.

Cuando Draco despertó, lo hizo desorientado y bostezando sonoramente, tenía la cabeza abotagada y los ojos hinchados. Le dolían las sienes y sentía un extraño peso en el pecho, un peso que se movió, haciéndole cosquillas en las tetillas. Parpardeó y miró hacia el lugar en el que algunas hebras le acariciaban la piel… y vio pelo. Mucho pelo. Una mata salvaje de color castaño que se extendía hasta su estómago.

Joder.

Entonces lo sintió. Una suave respiración calentando su abdomen, erizando su piel con cada exhalación, el roce de unos labios entreabiertos y la caricia de unos dedos que frotaban su pecho al agitarse.

Granger se revolvió, girando y estirándose de forma felina. La presión en la entrepierna del Slytherin creció cuando la sábana resbaló en aquel increíble y erótico cuerpo femenino de forma sensual, dejando poco a poco a la vista uno de los perfectamente redondeados y firmes senos y la silueta de aquella pequeña cintura, seguida de un muslo bellamente torneado.

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, un sonido poco elegante para un Malfoy, pero a esas alturas ya le daba igual. Estaba despertando en la cama con una sangre sucia, después de pasar la mejor noche de su vida, que también había sido sucia, sí, pensó con una sonrisa, pero también había sido jodidamente intensa.

Podía echar la culpa al alcohol que había estado consumiendo antes de que ella llegara, de hecho había pensado hacerlo, se había planteado mandar a la mierda todo por esa noche, necesitaba marcarla como suya, dejar en su piel y en su alma un tatuaje imborrable, para que nunca nadie pudiera volver a hacerla sentir como él lo hacía. No era un pensamiento noble, ciertamente, pero él no era noble. Quería que no le olvidara nunca, que viviera pensando en él, que se consumiera por él del mismo modo que estaba consiguiendo que él lo hiciera por ella.

Pocas cosas buenas podían decirse de Draco Malfoy, en eso él estaba de acuerdo, era vengativo y cruel por naturaleza y no concebía otra forma de ser.

La quería para él.

Punto y final.

No importaba nada más, ni justicia, ni sentimientos, ni honor…

Ella suspiró, despertando y, sin poder evitarlo, sin saber lo que hacía, Draco acarició su espalda con ternura infinita, contrarrestando la pasión de la noche anterior, delineó cada vertebra con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras ella luchaba por desasirse de los brazos de Morfeo.

De pronto la tensión hizo presa del cuerpo de la castaña y él estuvo a punto de rechinar los dientes en respuesta. Claramente la chica acababa de despertar por completo.

— Mierda — la oyó susurrar.

Agarró sus hombros y la giró.

Obligó a Granger a darse la vuelta hasta que sus miradas conectaron, fuego contra hielo.

Y Draco maldijo, lo hizo porque era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que el fuego siempre es capaz de desquebrajar y derretir el hielo, cueste lo que cueste, tarde lo que tarde. Y la Gryffindor le miraba con temor sí, pero bajo esa fina capa de miedo por lo que había ocurrido, podía adivinarse una férrea determinación y orgullo. La leona plantaba cara a los hechos, se enfrentaba a ellos con la frente alta y sin parpadear.

— Mierda — Dijo él usando la misma palabra que ella.

Estaban bien jodidos.

Con un suspiro de rendición que jamás admitiría en voz alta, apoyó la frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos.

— La próxima semana publicarán mi compromiso con Astoria en el Profeta — susurró sin levantar los párpados.

Sintió un leve estremecimiento recorrer el cuerpo de la leona, tan ínfimo, que si no hubiera estado pegado a ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero ahí estaba, la prueba fehaciente de que aquello la perturbaba.

Hermione no se movió, se mantuvo así, con el brazo de Malfoy abarcándola y la frente de él sobre la suya. Se había despertado turbada, con las imágenes de la noche anterior taladrando su mente, solo para encontrarle tras ella, acariciando su piel con dedos fríos y casi tiernos…

Se enfrentó a su mirada con valor, por algo pertenecía a la casa de Godric Gryffindor, pese a las ganas que la asaltaron de irse de allí protegiendo su cuerpo de aquella mirada penetrante que parecía leerle hasta el alma.

No esperaba palabras de amor, no era tan idiota, ni momentos de cariño o caricias. No esperaba susurros de amantes y besos suaves, pero tampoco aquellas palabras del rubio, que habían sido un mazazo a la nube en la que se había despertado y una buena caída hasta la cruda realidad, habían dolido y más de lo que admitiría nunca.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Felicidades? ¿Espero que seáis felices? ¿Mis mejores deseos para ambos?

Por Merlín, estaba desnuda con uno de los novios en la cama, después de pasar la noche más… más…. Señor, se sonrojaba solo de pensar en ello. ¿Cómo iba a responder a aquello si lo único que deseaba hacer era gritarle lo estúpido y lo cerdo que era?

Así que no dijo nada. Solo se quedó allí, rodeada por él, esperando que se apartara antes de romperse, porque tenía un pánico atroz por el modo en que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. No sabía si quería llorar o maldecirle hasta quedarse seca y sin magia.

Solo suspiró y él abrió los ojos.

— No seré tu amante, Draco

Él sonrió con esa mueca ladeada e irónica que siempre parecía acompañarle.

— Creo que es tarde para eso.

El rostro de ella se demudó y sus ojos se volvieron gélidos. Se apartó de un tirón y se levantó de la cama, pero una mano de pálidos y largos dedos no la dejó ir muy lejos.

— No debí decir eso

Aquello era lo más parecido a una disculpa que Draco Malfoy había pronunciado jamás.

— Vuelve a la cama.

Ella le miró por encima del hombro y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué prolongar lo inevitable? — susurró con voz cansada — Lo de anoche no debió pasar. Nada debió pasar. Tú eres tú y yo… soy yo — una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en sus labios — Esto siempre ha sido un error.

Él endureció su expresión. Maldita fuera ¿Qué coño quería de él?

— Vete entonces.

Un fugaz brillo de dolor y decepción atravesó los enormes orbes castaños. Asintió

— Perfecto.

Se envolvió en la sábana pero él tiró de ella.

— Esto es mío — espetó con rencor.

Hermione apretó los puños, consciente de que a excepción de un zapato y una media, nada más tenía en aquella habitación.

— Bien — soltó furiosa.

Mirándole con odio caminó gloriosamente desnuda hasta la puerta y la cerró de un tremendo portazo al salir.

— ¡Bien! — gritó el lanzando un libro que había en su mesilla contra la madera — A la mierda. Maldita impura metomentodo, estúpida comelibros insoportable. No te soporto, eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, me arrepiento de haberte puesto un solo dedo encima ¡Apestosa sangre sucia!

Hermione respiraba aceleradamente tras la puerta, escuchando cada palabra, sintiéndolas como una cuchillada, cada cual más profunda.

Bajó hasta la sala con fría determinación, tomó su varita, subió de nuevo,abrió de un tirón y clavó sus furiosos y enrojecidos ojos en el Slytherin que calló su perorata al verla entrar, mirándola sorprendido.

La castaña solo levantó el brazo, sin un ápice de sentimiento y de forma casi casual, murmuró.

— _Silencius_

Le miró con frialdad, completamente ajena a la mirada de espanto del rubio que, en otro momento la hubiera hecho reir.

—_ Incarcerous._

Y dejándole allí, atado y en cierto modo amordazado, se marchó cerrando con delicadeza al salir, con una sonrisa sibilina en el rostro y un enorme peso en el corazón.

Era hora de ir a Hogsmeade a tomar el tren que la llevaría a Londres, a los brazos de sus amigos, al único refugio en el que se sabía a salvo y en paz.

…..

Apretujados en un compartimento, un grupo dispar de alumnos hablaban a la vez, creando una singular cacofonía de voces en las que, por extraño que pudiera parecer, todos se entendían sin mayor problema, pese al cruce de conversaciones varias que había en el lugar.

Luna leía el Quisquilloso del revés, con un extraño gesto de tozudez en el rostro, nada propio de ella mientras que, en la otra punta del compartimento, Theo, quien se había sentado al lado de Hermione y agarraba sus dedos de cuando en cuando de modo distraído, parecía más perdido en sus pensamientos que de costumbre.

Neville charlaba con Ginny sobre las últimas noticias que habían dado el Profeta, en donde se contaban las cosas más absurdas acerca de la nave muggle en la que, según Harry, habían encontrado con vida a Ivanov.

— Bueno chicos — Zabini se levantó sacudiéndose los pantalones y sonrió con facilidad sacudiendo la mano en señal de despedida — Hora de irnos.

Theo se levantó junto a él y dio un beso en la mejilla de la castaña antes de levantar la barbilla levemente en un gesto común "adiós" que englobaba a todos.

— Pasadlo bien chicos.

— Eso, no comáis muchos dulces — el moreno frunció el ceño — ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Comed muchos y disfrutar las vacaciones! — al decir esto último guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja.

Ambos chicos no tenían ningún lugar al que regresar en Navidad. Lo cierto era que la madre de Zabini había sido mandada a Azkaban por comulgar con los principios del señor Tenebroso, además de demostrarse que, durante los dos últimos años había, no solo financiado económicamente a los mortífagos, si no utilizado más de una maldición en beneficio de ellos y, pese a no llevar la marca, había hecho las veces de espía, al más puro estilo viuda negra, para Voldemort, procurándole información del ministerio, valiéndose de artes… no muy decorosas.

Por el contrario, Theo era hijo de un mortífago convicto y huérfano de madre, de modo que tampoco le apetecía demasiado volver a su solitaria mansión. Al menos en Hogwarts estarían rodeados de gente y podrían pasar unas vacaciones más o menos aceptables.

Ginny miró a los chicos y se levantó como impulsada por un resorte.

— ¡Venid a la Madriguera!

Ellos parpadearon más que sorprendidos y la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca.

Hermione, al principio, también la contempló de ese modo, pero después, ese espíritu Gryffindor que la impulsaba a querer ayudar a los demás, se impuso y sonrió.

— Ginny tiene razón, deberíais venir con nosotras

Theo abrió y cerró la boca claramente descolocado, no se esperaba, para nada, aquella invitación y lo cierto es que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros, mamá estará encantada, igual Ron al principio se queja un poco pero… bueno, es Ron, se le pasará.

Hermione soltó una risilla sin poder evitarlo. Ron era Ron, nada más cierto que eso y, cuando les viera aparecer con los dos Slytherin, iba a poner el grito en el cielo. Por suerte, todos ellos habían cambiado y el pelirrojo, por extraño que pudiera parecer y, aunque toda su vida conservaría ese punto de niño grande que, por exasperante que a Hermione le parecía a veces, le hacía encantador, no era una excepción. Ronald había madurado, y mucho, tras la guerra. Además Blaise y Theo habían luchado en la batalla y eso, definitivamente, ponía muchos puntos a su favor.

— Arreglado. ¡Todos a la Madriguera!

La castaña miró a GInny y de pronto fue como estar delante de Molly Weasley, firme y dispuesta a salirse con la suya.

Zabini sacudió la cabeza. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, jamás, nunca, pasara lo que pasase y le pesara a quien le pesase, Blaise Zabini iba a estar bajo el mismo techo que Harry Potter mientras no se sacara a su novia de la cabeza. ¡Salazar Bendito! ¿Acaso tenía él pinta de masoquista? Bueno, quizás, solo quizás, le gustara un poquito el sado, pero algo suave y ciertamente placentero, aquello era… una aberración, sería un suicidio sentimental o como mierdas quisieran llamarlo. Ese pelirroja estaba loca si pensaba que él iba a pasar por esa tortura. ¡Faltaría más!

— Imposible — Dijo con desparpajo — No tenemos ropa.

— Sois ricos, por Merlín — espetó la pequeña Weasley — pasaremos antes por el Callejón Diagon y comprareis lo que necesitéis para unos días.

— Hay que hacer deberes — soltó Blaise adelantándose un paso

— Tienes las mismas clases que Hermione — Respondió ella ufana cruzándose de brazos.

— Tu familia no nos espera

— Pues seréis una sorpresa. En Navidad está bien tener sorpresas.

— Lo que nos lleva a… que no tenemos regalos.

— ¿Dije ya que iremos al Callejón? —

Sonrió sabiéndose vencedora y Blaise resopló desordenándose el pelo. Theo se volvió a sentar con un encogimiento de hombros. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué los echaran de la casa de los Weasley? No lo creería pero, si así fuera, sería tan fácil como aparecerse en Hogsmeade y caminar de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Blaise se sentó al lado de Longbottom y rodó los ojos.

Definitivamente era masoquista.

El viaje hasta Londres fue bastante ameno, pese al mutismo en el que Luna y Theo parecían sumidos.

Al llegar al Andé la rubia fue la primera en dejar el compartimento, entre abrazos y sonrisas, seguida de cerca por Neville. Los demás, se quedaron allí un rato, esperando a que se desocupara un poco el tren, según había decidido Hermione. Lo cierto es que esperaba que, para cuando ellos salieran, Malfoy, si es que había conseguido llegar al tren, ya se hubiera largado. Había conseguido evitarle durante toda la mañana después de su _maravilloso despertar_ y no quería encontrarse con él de nuevo. Iba a desintoxicarse de Draco Malfoy costara lo que costara durante aquellas vacaciones de Navidad.

― Si seguimos aquí ― dijo de pronto Blaise ― Acabaremos de regreso en Hogwarts, no me malinterpretéis, no me quejo, me parece una fantástica idea ― siguió ignorando la fulminante mirada de Ginny― pero mucho me temo que no todos comparten mi maravilloso punto de vista ― suspiró con dramatismo y se levantó cogiendo el baúl de la pelirroja que se lo quitó de malas maneras.

― Yo puedo sola Zabini.

Emprendió la marcha murmurando mientras el moreno la seguía sonriendo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Theo solamente sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y cargó el equipaje de Hermione, quien no se quejó por ello y solo salió aferrada al brazo de Nott.

Eso es lo que vio Malfoy cuando salió del Expresso.

A una sonriente Hermione, con las mejillas sonrosadas, que caminaba totalmente pegada a Nott quien, no solo llevaba el equipaje de la castaña, si no que se inclinaba hacia ella para hablar en susurros mientras reían.

Apretó los puños con tantas fuerzas que los escuchó crujir.

Hacía ya un buen rato que Astoria se había marchado. Por suerte no le dirigía la palabra desde la noche anterior y él, como un imbécil, se había quedado allí, esperando a la Gryffindor para… Ni él mismo lo sabía, por Circe… quizás para no disculparse pero… para hacer algo, lo que fuera. Obligarla a reconocer que quería estar con él, que le deseaba de la misma desesperada y antinatural manera en la que él la deseaba a ella.

Maldita sangre sucia, adicta y rastrera.  
Le había desgraciado la vida.

Además de que casi le había jodido las vacaciones… podría haberle matado de sed y hambre, condenada loca desquiciada. Menos mal que su varita estaba lo bastante cerca como para que, con un _venite_ hubiera llegado a su mano. Si no, le hubieran encontrado en los huesos al finalizar las fiestas.

Y ahí estaba, riendo y tonteando con el idiota de Nott ¿Acaso eran novios? Él no llevaba equipaje, tan solo había un baúl… ¿Iban a pasar juntos las vacaciones? Casi podía sentir el humo saliendo por sus orejas, quiso gritar, maldecir y liarse a patadas con todo lo que tenía delante. Necesitaba desahogar su mala leche antes de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse después.

A la mierda.

Caminó furioso hacia la pareja, como los burros, sin ver más allá de lo que tenía en frente, golpeó y empujó todo cuanto se le puso por delante, hasta que llegó a ellos y de un zarpazo, porque solo así podría llamárselo, arrancó la mano de Hermione del brazo de Theodore.

― Suél-ta-lo ― siseó escupiendo cada palabra.

Theo reaccionó instantáneamente sacando la varita y apuntando a Draco justo bajo la barbilla.

El rubio respiró por la nariz un par de veces, levantando la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

Estaba harto, hasta los cojones de unos y de otros, del mundo mágico, de sus padres, de los estúpidos amigos de Granger y de todo el jodido planeta.

De un golpe apartó la varita de su compañero de casa y, con el rostro impenetrable aferró la muñeca de la castaña. En una milésima de segundo ambos jóvenes, ante la asombrada mirada de Theo, Ginny y Blaise, se aparecieron dejando solo un hueco vacío en el sitio en el que antes estaban sus cuerpos.

— ¡HERMIONE!

Ronald Weasley llegó corriendo hasta donde su hermana estaba, hasta donde su mejor amiga había estado hasta hacía unos segundos.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — Preguntó varita en mano revolviéndose el pelo — Que alguien me diga que _Malfoy_ — escupió con asco — no acaba de llevarse a Hermione.

Ginny se mordió los labios y arqueó las cejas con un levísimo encogimiento de hombros

— Ron, Malfoy _no _acaba de llevarse a Hermione — dijo solemne.

— Entonces ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

— Creo — dijo Blaise encantado de participar en la conversación — Que Draco Malfoy acaba de aparecerse, llevándose a Hermione con él.

— ¡Eso es lo que acabo de decir!

Ginny, pese al histerismo que quería hacer presa de ella, soltó una risita y se frotó la cara. Por Morgana… menuda forma de empezar las fiestas. Hermione iba a tener mucho que contar, las piezas empezaban a encajarle a la menuda pelirroja.

— Algo me dice que estará bien.

— ¿Bien? — Ron parecía a punto de matar a alguien — ¿Cómo va a estar bien con ese… ese… con el maldito hurón? ¡La ha secuestrado! ¡HARRY!

Harry Potter esquivaba a la gente sonriendo, sus ojos clavados en Ginny no parecían ver más, ni siquiera reparó en su pelirrojo y gritón amigo.

— ¡Harry!

La chica salió corriendo y se tiró en los brazos del moreno que la recibió cerrando los ojos y aspirando su olor a cerezas. Apretó con fuerza el menudo cuerpo de ella, que reía encantada.

Zabini apartó la mirada del reencuentro y tragó saliva, maldiciéndose por consentir en ir hasta allí. Además, aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

Sintió la mano de Theo palmear su hombro y asintió sin dejar de mirar un baldosín roto que había en la esquina de la pared que le quedaba en frente.

Inspiró hondo y apretó los dientes.

— Todo está bien

Dijo más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

Lo estaría, de eso se encargaría él mismo o no se llamaba Blaise Zabini.

…..

Cuando se aparecieron en la habitación de Draco en Malfoy Manor, la chica estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— ¡Malfoy!

Hermione se sacudió del agarre del chico y se lió a bolsazos con él.

— Quien — golpe — diablos — golpe — te crees — golpe — que eres — soltó el bolsito y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho — Maldito idiota — puñetazo — ¡me has — puñetazo — secuestrado! — puñetazo.

Él se dejó golpear una y otra vez, aunque, en honor a la verdad ella no le hacía daño realmente.

— ¡Te odio Malfoy! — gritó golpeando más fuerte

Entonces fue cuando Draco sujetó las muñecas de ella, cuyas manos, aún cerradas en sendos puños, daban contra su pecho y apretó con fuerza zarandeándola.

— ¿Me odias? — Chilló él aún más fuerte — ¿Realmente me odias? — Volvió a gritar zarandeándola.

— ¡SI! — Soltó enardecida antes de sollozar de pura rabia y frustración — Te odio por hacer que me enamorara de ti ¡Maldito seas! ¡Te odio!

Draco se quedó estático y ella abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

¿Qué había hecho? _No, no, no, no._

Acababa de condenarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando. Pero él no hablaba, estaba tan sumamente controlado que Hermione se preguntó cuando estallaría, parecía… en shock.

La miró allí, en silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada. Solo la mantenía pegada a él, con las manos sobre su cuerpo, esperando.

Poco a poco ella se calmó y la rabia pareció abandonarla de golpe. Suspiró cansada y Draco lenta, muy lentamente, sonrió.

_Te odio por hacer que me enamorara de ti_

El eco de aquella frase aún reverberaba en su cerebro.

Ella le quería. Por alguna inexplicable razón ella se había enamorado de él.

De pronto la furia de él se había dispersado, como las nubes de tormenta en un cielo abierto.

Le quería. A él. No a Nott, no, a él.

— Bien. No quiero que vuelva a tocarte — dijo arrastrando las palabras — Eres mía Granger y nadie toca lo que es mío.

Hermione lo vio todo rojo y a punto estaba de sacar la varita y mandarle un hechizo aturdidor, cuando le escuchó, tan bajito que, si no hubiera estado pegada a él, no lo habría oído.

Su corazón

_Boom boom, boom boom_

Golpeaba tan rápido y furioso como el suyo propio, pese a la máscara imperturbable de Malfoy, estaba nervioso, como ella.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi, Draco?

Se atrevió a preguntar. Ya no había nada que perder. Tenía que saber a qué atenerse, sería todo o nada, aquí y ahora.

— ¿Qué quiero de ti? — el arrugó la frente y la miró — Todo Granger, lo quiero todo.

— No seré tu amante — espetó ella soltándose.

Draco no la dejó alejarse. Aferró su antebrazo y la atrajo hasta su pecho de un brusco tirón. Quedaron cara a cara, mirándose como dos contendientes a punto de enfrentarse en una lid. Con las respiraciones agitadas, las pupilas dilatadas, sin un solo parpadeo. Se medían uno al otro, tensos, a la espera de ver quien daba el primer paso.

Así parecía ser siempre entre ellos, una lucha, ya fuera sexo o cualquier otra cosa.

Un latido, dos.

Una de las manos de él trepó por su espalda, acariciando toda su superficie por encima de la ropa, hasta llegar a su cuello justo bajo su pelo y acariciar su nuca con los nudillos antes de aferrar el cabello y empujarla hasta que sus bocas chocaron en un beso fiero y salvaje.

— Déjame eso a mí.

No sabía cómo, pero mientras devoraba la boca de la castaña, mordiendo y lamiendo cada parte de aquella de aquella húmeda y receptiva cavidad, supo que tal vez estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida, pero no iba a comprometerse con Astoria.

No estaba dispuesto a perder aquello que tenía con la Gryffindor, por aberrante que pudiera parecer a los demás, no al menos por un matrimonio obligado que le querían imponer.

Iba a tomar las riendas de su vida, por miserable que ésta fuera, e iba a demostrar a todos que Draco Malfoy era algo más que un títere en manos de su padre.

Estaba acojonado, mentiría si dijera lo contrario, aunque al menos, tenía la seguridad de que, si Lucius decidía desheredarle, no estaría desamparado, ya que, mayor de edad como era, ya tenía a su nombre la parte de su madre, el dinero de los Black era más que cuantioso también.

Además, no era como si fuera a gritar a los cuatro vientos que se acostaba con Granger, podían ser… discretos.

Era un buen plan, se dijo mientras desabotonaba los vaqueros de ella haciéndola gemir en su boca, aunque ya ataría cabos más tarde. Hermione arrancó los botones de su camisa y hundió las uñas en sus hombros. Mucho más tarde.

* * *

_Wolas!_

_Bueno, he encontrado un rato y además tenía ganas de seguir así que he dejado a mis dedos volar sobre el teclado y este es el resultado.  
No es, para nada, lo que pensaba escribir cuando me puse a ello, pero como siempre suele pasar en estas cosas, la historia sigue su propio ritmo y agarra su propia forma sin pedir permiso._

_Espero que os haya gustado, a mi personalmente me apetece mucho escribir sobre esas fiestas en la Madriguera en el próximo capítulo *me froto las manos* a saber que sale de ahí!_

_Aún es pronto, así que ¿Quién sabe? lo mismo me da tiempo y vuelvo a actualizar esta semana... no prometo nada, lo que si aviso es que la semana que viene igual la tengo muy complicada y si no aparezco será porque esté desembalando cajas como posesa. Sé que entendereis._

_Disculpas de nuevo por no poder responder reviews, me da mucha rabia, porque me gusta contestaros uno por uno, pero tengo cinco minutos escasos para subir esto y salir de internet :( Igual os digo que no he podido corregir nada, os va "en bruto" jajaja espero que no haya muchos dedazos y demás, cuando tenga tiempo lo releeré y editaré si hace falta._

_Mil gracias a todos como siempre, por comentar, por leer y por seguir la historia conmigo._

_Besos_

_AJ_


	29. La nueva Orden

_Antes de empezar, no suelo hacerlo, pero quiero dedicar el capítulo a dos personas. _

_A Eponine, que mañana es su cumpleaños, felicidades! ^^ (Es que no sé si mañana podré conectar)_

_Y a Adarae, porque este Ron y los Weasley, van por ella ;) espero que te guste (me contaminas puede ser, puede ser!). Por cierto, tiene un OS (Rondas nocturnas) que personalmente a mi me encanta, por si no lo conocéis y queréis ver a una Hermione de armas tomar._

_Ahora sí, buena lectura._

**_Disclamer:_**_ Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK. R_

* * *

_Capítulo 27_

_La nueva Orden_

— No puedo creerme que estéis tan tranquilos

Ron se paseaba de lado a lado frente a la puerta de _Sortilegios Weasley_, dando vueltas en, aproximadamente, dos metros cuadrados, mientras esperaban que las dos serpientes terminaran sus compras.

Miró a su mejor amigo, a ese chico moreno, salvador del mundo, auror del ministerio… a ese que parecía idiotizado mirando a Ginny, con la misma cara que tendría si una bludger le hubiese golpeado la cabeza.

— ¡Harry!

Le dio una colleja y resopló frustrado.

— Es increíble. Han raptado a Hermione ¡Se la han llevado Merlín sabe donde! ¡Y en lugar de mandar al cuerpo de aurores en su busca te dedicas a besuquearte con mi hermana! — puso una mueca mitad asco mitad fastidio y se rascó la nuca — ¡Es tu mejor amiga!

— Ron, no han raptado a Hermione.

— ¿Pero qué dices tío? ¡Yo estaba ahí! Lo vi con estos ojos — dijo mirando a ambos con expresión de horror mientras señalaba su cara — Ginny díselo, tú también estabas ahí.

La chica suspiró, sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de la nuca de Harry.

— Hermione es mayorcita, Malfoy no le hará nada, ellos son algo así como…amigos, creo.

Ron bufó burlándose de su hermana.

— Sí ya, amigos. Tanto como Tom Riddle y Harry ¿Verdad?.

— Tienes más largo el pelo — dijo Ginny a Harry en un susurro

— Un poco — respondió Harry que no podía quitar la sonrisa estúpida de su cara desde que ella había llegado.

—Todos locos, Merlín me ampare

Murmuró Ron muerto de preocupación. Vio salir a los Slytherin de la tienda de Madame Malkin y gruñó. Encima le habían cargado con aquellos dos, si es que debían creer que era gilipollas. Le robaban a su mejor amiga en las mismísimas narices y le tomaban por loco, no contentos con eso, le endosaban a esas dos serpientes para ir de compras, ¡De compras! Mientras su_ querida_ hermanita, quien sin género de dudas era quien los había invitado, se dedicaba a morrease por ahí con su mejor amigo que, por la alelada expresión de su cara, parecía más un troll que una persona.

Definitivamente todos se confabulaban para hacer de su día una auténtica mierda.

— Creo que deberíamos buscar a Hermione.

Mira tú por dónde, pensó Ronald sonriendo, estaba a punto de cambiar de mejor amigo.

— Lo que yo decía — se apresuró a añadir mirando a Nott.

— Ahí va otra vez — Se oyó murmurar a Ginny.

— Ginevra cállate — le dijo con una mirada de advertencia.

Aquello fue como apretar un resorte. Ginny saltó de su asiento y se encaró con su hermano, mirándole furiosa.

—¡ No me llames Ginevra!

—Es tu nombre — respondió él ignorando el estallido de furia de la chica y centrando de nuevo su atención en el chico que acababa de ser ascendido de _asquerosa serpiente_ a _persona_. — ¿Dónde crees que se la haya llevado?

— Por Salazar Weasley — Soltó Blaise sin poder contenerse — Parece que hables de un secuestro.

— ¡Es que es un secuestro Zabini! — gritó enfurecido poniéndose más rojo que de costumbre

Harry se frotó la frente mirando la palpitante vena del cuello de Ron y Blaise solo se encogió de hombros entrando en la tienda de los gemelos.

— Mientras mi amigo aquí presente — dijo mirando a Theo con obvia burla — y tú — le dijo a Weasley— Tratáis de convencer a Potter de movilizar al mismísimo Shacklebolt para ir a buscar a la princesa, voy a por algo que me anime un poco el día.

Theo le hizo un gesto con el dedo que no entendía de muggles o magos porque al parecer era, según comprobó Harry, universal.

— Chicos, no puedo hablar con Kingsley — dijo casi con miedo al ver las miradas enloquecidas de ambos sobre él — Lo sabéis ¿Verdad? —Preguntó para nada seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

— La verdad Harry — dijo Ginny aguantándose una sonrisa — Es que creo que no, no lo saben, pero por suerte para todos — Añadió mirando un punto por encima de su hermano — no hará falta que trates de explicárselo.

Se giraron para mirar y vieron a una sonriente Hermione salir del patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y se fue hacia ella con grandes zancadas.

— Oh Oh — Soltó Harry.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? — Gritó el pelirrojo consiguiendo que muchos pares de ojos se fijaran en la chica que enrojeció a ojos vista.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Ronald? — masculló ella tratando de taparse con el pelo mientras miraba de soslayo a su alrededor, sofocada por ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? — Preguntó el chico ignorándola por completo mientras la agarraba con ternura de los brazos y palpaba su cuerpo como si tratara de buscar heridas o cualquier tipo de daño.

— ¡Ronald!

El rostro del chico se puso más rojo aún que su cabello al darse cuenta de la manoseada que estaba dando a Hermione, públicamente, para más vergüenza.

— Lo…lo siento — carraspeó sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella frunció el ceño a todos los mirones que parecieron recordar de pronto todo lo que tenían que hacer y arrastró del brazo a su amigo hacia el pequeño grupo que seguía a las puertas de la tienda Weasley.

— ¿Todo bien Hermione? —

Preguntó Harry contemplándola con seriedad. Ella sonrió tiernamente y afirmó.

— Todo bien Harry.

Él asintió afianzando el agarre en la cintura de Ginny, que miraba a la castaña con una mueca pícara en los labios y ojos brillanes, una expresión que a todas luces decía _tú y yo tenemos que hablar y vas a cantarlo todo._

Hermione se estremeció al pensar en la que se le venía encima, sobre todo, después de pasar la siguiente media hora, intentando convencer Theo de que matar a su compañero de casa no era una opción viable y muchísimo menos lógica, dijera lo que dijera. Y después tocó tranquilizar a Ron al que hubo que contener para que no denunciara a Malfoy por rapto y agresión. No quería ni pensar en lo que sus amigos dirían si supieran que, durante su _secuestro_, había sido ella quien agredió al rubio, al menos eso parecía por las marcas de la espalda de Draco, donde sus uñas habían rastrillado toda su extensión mientras cabalgaba a lomos del placer más intenso. Siempre podría alegar ser víctima del síndrome de Estocolmo…

— A la Madriguera — gritó Harry lanzando un puñado de polvos flú en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y vio como, uno a uno, todos desaparecían rumbo a casa de los Weasley. Ella se quedó la última y, antes de irse, se acercó a Hannah, que acababa de colarse tras la barra para ayudar a su padre y le pidió una lechuza para mandar una carta a sus padres. Mientras la chica iba presurosa a cumplir el encargo, ella garabateó unas líneas sobre un trozo de pergamino. Cuando susurró Draco, Malfoy Manor, Whitlshire, se cuidó mucho de que nadie más la oyera.

Tras ver salir a la lechuza entró con rapidez en la chimenea y murmuró claramente su destino, sintiendo de pronto la succión que tiró de ella llevándola a lo que, seguramente en aquel momento, era el lugar más ruidoso de Inglaterra.

— ¡Hermione!

Pronto se vio arrastrada por unos rollizos brazos amorosos que la apretujaron en un cariñoso abrazo.

Sonrió, envuelta por el olor a flores de la señora Weasley que miraba a todos como una orgullosa mamá gallina.

— Pero que guapa estás — La contempló con ojos conocedores, una mirada escrutadora de esas que a veces sueltan las madres consiguiendo hacer saltar todas las alarmas de peligro en la cabeza — Te noto…diferente

La mujer frunció un poco el ceño y las alarmas pitaron con mayor urgencia.

Hermione sonrió y, en una actuación que en el mundo muggle bien le hubiera valido un Oscar, le devolvió el abrazo haciéndose la loca.

— No estoy agobiada con los EXTASIS — dijo quizás demasiado alegremente — Creo que eso me hace estar más relajada

— Claro claro

La mujer sentía que había algo importante ahí pero no insistió, pues Ginny la arrastró hacia los Slytherin.

— Mamá ellos son Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini

Molly alzó levemente las cejas mirándoles sorprendida

— Señora Weasley

Ambos chicos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y la pelirroja mujer se irguió sonriendo y atusándose el pelo, halagada ante tamaña educación.

— La madre de Zabini está en Azkaban y el padre de Theo también — siguió la chica con desparpajo — Les invité a casa para que no pasaran las fiestas solos.

Su madre, quien al principio al oír Azkaban había empezado a arrugar la frente, aspiró una honda bocanada de aire al escuchar el resto de la explicación.

Pobres niños, pensó mirando más fijamente a ambos chicos que, pese a la altivez de su gesto tenían una extraña y casi imperceptible tristeza en la mirada.

— Por supuesto que no — Les sonrió, con aquel aire bonachón que solo Molly era capaz de tener y esa sonrisa que te hacía sentir en casa — Vamos vamos — Les abarcó a todos con un gesto — Quitaos de la chimenea, George y Fred están a punto de llegar, pasarán aquí también las fiestas.

Todos siguieron a la matriarca de la familia, zigzageando por la casa que parecía un mercadillo, llena de enseres y todo tipo de cacharros.

— Podeis dormir en la habitación de Billy unos días, él y Fleur no vendrán por ahora, cuando ellos lleguen iréis con Harry y Ron — Un plumero limpiaba los cuadros de la pared sin perder el ritmo, mientras en un rincón, una escoba llenaba suavemente un recogedor. Si la buena mujer hubiese mirado hacia atrás, habría visto las muecas de horror de los cuatro adolescentes que llevaba detrás cuando habló de compartir cuarto — Por aquí

Les invitó a pasar a la cocina en el mismo momento en que un reloj daba la hora y la puerta que daba al exterior, cerca de una pila en la que unos cacharros estaban fregándose solos, se abría.

— Vaya ¿Me he equivocado de casa?

Arthur Weasley se quitó el sombrero con una sonrisa y abrió los brazos cuando Ginny se echó a ellos riendo feliz

— ¡Hola papá!

— Ahh así da gusto regresar del trabajo — el hombre cerró levemente los ojos al sentir a su pequeña niña contra él — Hola chicos.

Hubo apretones de manos, besos y abrazos varios mientras Theo y Blaise permanecían lo más apartados que podían de aquella apabullante escena.

— Joder— soltó Blaise con voz ahogada — ¿Dónde cojones nos hemos metido?

— ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Uno de los gemelos abrió de golpe casi dejando al moreno como una pegatina en la pared, quien puso las manos delante de la madera antes de que le golpeara

— ¡El alma de la fiesta en persona! — exclamó el otro apareciendo justo detrás y consiguiendo lo que su hermano no había logrado.

— Mierda

Nadie escuchó la voz ahogada de Zabini que se frotaba la frente con los ojos entrecerrados, solo Theo que no pudo evitar reírse.

— Tío es el infierno, no puede ser otro lugar — Espetó Blaise cuyo día iba de mal en peor.

Nott rió más fuerte y miró a su alrededor.

Uno de los gemelos estaba palmeando la espalda de Potter mientras el otro abrazaba a su hermana, Ron gesticulaba excesivamente mientras hablaba casi a gritos con Hermione intentando hacerse oír entre el griterío que había en aquella cocina, Arthur comentaba algo con Potter sobre un tostapan mientras intentaba coger un trozo de queso de un plato tapado que había sobre la encimera. Molly le vio y el hombre esquivó un sartenazo por los pelos.

Bueno, el infierno no era, se dijo Theo, aunque un manicomio quizás…

Lo que tenía claro es que sus vacaciones no iban a ser para nada aburridas.

…..

Cuando Granger se marchó, Draco abrió la ventana para que el olor a sexo se fuera de la habitación y con un golpe de varita arregló la cama.

Odiaba rebajarse a hacer trabajos de elfo doméstico, pero no quería arriesgarse a que supieran que había ocurrido en aquella habitación durante la última hora.

Por suerte, gracias al tórrido encuentro con la Gryffindor, se sentía mejor, más tranquilo pese a que ella se fuera con aquel imbécil de Nott a pasar las fiestas. Por suerte tendría a San Potter y a la comadreja encima, así que no creía que aquella serpiente tuviera tiempo de acercársele a solas.

Se miró en el espejo colocándose la ropa. Y lanzando algún _Reparo _a los desgarrones. Esa leona era una mujer de cuidado, pensó con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Le había dicho que no se casaría con Astoria y pensaba cumplirlo. Había decidido que no quería un matrimonio concertado y menos un compromiso tan temprano, claro que tampoco pensaba comenzar una relación con Granger, le gustaba estar con ella y follar con ella, no iba a renunciar a sus encuentros y al placer que encontraba en aquel cuerpo de infarto que solo él conocía, al menos mientras siguieran en Hogwarts iba a aprovechar su _amistad_ al máximo, aunque no pudiera tener escarceos con ninguna otra, merecía la pena el premio de la fidelidad, al menos hasta que se cansara de ella.

Esa vocecita que a veces jodía con su cabeza y que empezaba a odiar, le dijo que no iba a cansarse nunca de la chica. La aplastó como haría con una hormiga y gruñó su desacuerdo, necesitaba un trago.

Una vez arreglado y con las cosas claras, se apareció ante la puerta principal y abrió. Una pequeña elfina le apareció delante de él haciéndole una reverencia.

— Amo Draco — murmuró con voz aguda — Avisaré al ama Narcissa de que ha llegado.

El chico se encogió de hombros sin contestar, no le gustaba perder el tiempo ni la saliva. Se acercó a grandes zancadas a la sala de estar más cercana al vestíbulo y fue directamente al aparador a servirse un whiskey.

Odiaba esa casa y los recuerdos que pervivían en ella, cada vez que iba a Malfoy Manor sentía una opresión que no le dejaba ni respirar. Era extraño que la última hora que había pasado con Granger en su habitación no hubiese sentido aquella angustia, pensó llenando la copa con manos temblorosas, pero aquel pensamiento se evaporó en cuanto escuchó los pasos rápidos de su madre acercarse a él.

— ¡Draco!

Narcissa abrazó al rubio con fuerza y besó su mejilla. Él, por un momento se tensó ligeramente, aún no se acostumbraba a aquellos nuevos arrebatos de su madre y le resultaban perturbadores. Finalmente se relajó y le devolvió el gesto, sonriendo levemente al presionarla contra él.

Le gustaba su olor, le recordaba a los tiempos en los que era un niño y corría a sus brazos cuando se arañaba las rodillas o se caía de la escoba, aquellos tiempos en los que aún le estaba permitido refugiarse tras las faldas de su madre y sentirse protegido del mundo junto a ella.

Exhaló lentamente. En algún momento habían perdido aquello, pero la guerra se lo había devuelto, a un alto precio.

La mujer le acarició las mejillas, sonriente, despeinándole ligeramente en el proceso.

— Estás más delgado — Le dijo mirándole de arriba abajo.

Draco no pudo evitar reír al pensar en lo mucho que Narcissa había cambiado en los últimos meses.

Lucius seguía en Azkaban, pese a que no estaría más de un año, mucho menos de lo que se merecía, según decía todo el mundo. Pero lo cierto era que Draco no deseaba que pasara tanto tiempo en la cárcel. Su madre le echaba de menos y él, pese a lo que podrían pensar, en cierto modo, también lo hacía.

No era el padre ideal, no había tomado las mejores decisiones, ni había sido el epítome de la paciencia. Pero no era tan diferente a él, había hecho lo que había creído necesario para sobrevivir y mantener a su familia a salvo. Puede que el resto del mundo a Lucius Malfoy le importara una mierda, que le diese igual lo que fuera de los muggles y los sangre sucia, pero quería a su mujer y a su hijo, eran lo único que le importaba y actuaba en consecuencia.

Draco entendía eso, mucho más de lo que entendía a Potter y su afán de salvar a todos.

— ¿Cómo está padre?

La mirada de Narcissa se ensombreció

— Nos han permitido mantener correo, es revisado por los aurores, pero al menos podemos hablar — dijo con media sonrisa — Tal vez en unos meses me dejen verle… el nuevo ministro ha accedido a tomar ciertas… costumbres de las cárceles muggles ahora que no hay dementores en Azkaban.

Draco alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

— Bien — dio un sorbo a su bebida y entrecerró los ojos fijando la mirada en el fuego — Madre, he pensado mucho y voy a romper mi compromiso con Astoria Greengrass — soltó a bocajarro ante el sorprendido rostro de Narcissa — He pensado que deberías decírselo a padre.

El silencio se extendió sobre ellos durante un largo rato.

— Pero Draco — Ella se sentó en una silla con las manos en el regazo — Será un buen matrimonio.

— Puede ser — dijo él levantándose la manga de la túnica hasta dejar al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa de su antebrazo — También esto era una buena idea, madre.

— No — El rostro de la mujer se endureció y sus ojos se volvieron fieros — Eso nunca fue una buena idea, jamás debió ocurrir.

— Pero ocurrió — espetó Draco con simpleza — No quiero comprometerme con nadie, mucho menos con esa harpía gritona y hormonada.

— Es muy joven aún…

— Por eso, tal vez acabe siendo un dechado de virtudes y saber estar, pero ahora no la soporto y tampoco quiero intentarlo.

— Tal vez Daphne…

— No — fue tajante. Bebió un sorbo más de su bebida y rellenó la copa — Nada de compromisos, ni bodas. Es cierto que el apellido Malfoy ha caído en desgracia, pero no sacrificaré mi vida para que eso cambie. No — repitió al ver que ella iba a sermonearle — soy consciente de mis obligaciones, madre, no las olvido. Pero creo que hay muchos modos de recuperar el lustre de los Malfoy y de los Black, el matrimonio no es el único camino. ¿No ves que ahora los hijos de muggles y los mestizos son quienes están teniendo peso en el nuevo gobierno? ¿Qué importan los Greengrass? No necesitamos su dinero ni su posición — espetó con brutalidad — tenemos los propios.

Narcissa estaba impresionada por la forma en que él hablaba. Ni rastro había ya de aquel adolescente cobarde y huidizo, de ese muchacho que acataba las órdenes sin un solo parpadeo. Draco había cambiado. No solo le había alcanzado la madurez, si no que, mucho se temía ella, del modo más terrible, había abierto los ojos al mundo real, aquel en el que no se acataban sus caprichos y deseos, aquel que le daba la espalda y escupía a su apellido sin pudor alguno.

Suspiró cansada.

Lucius pondría el grito en el cielo, pero ella sabía manejar a su marido y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera su padre, truncara la felicidad de su pequeño. Si Draco quería romper el compromiso, así sería, si quería irse a vivir a otro continente, ella solo haría las maletas y le acompañaría. Qué demonios, si quería casarse con una muggle, ella misma haría a mano las invitaciones al enlace si con eso su hijo era feliz.

Narcissa había aprendido, de la peor forma posible, que lo único que le importaba era aquel muchacho, fruto de su vientre y sangre de su sangre.

Ni pureza, ni linaje.  
Casi le había perdido una vez, eso no volvería a pasar nunca.

— ¿Es por alguna chica? — Preguntó, porque en el fondo, una madre es una madre.

Dracó se atragantó y casi escupió lo que tenía en la boca. Tosió tratando de recuperar algo de la compostura que acababa de perder, sin reparar en la pequeña sonrisa de los labios de su madre.

— ¿Una chica? Por supuesto que no — dijo con una mueca de desprecio dejando la copa en la repisa de la chimenea — Al menos no por una sola — añadió arrastrando las palabras con aquella media sonrisa que a Narcissa tanto le recordaba a su marido.

— Entiendo — dijo ella levantándose.

Y entendía, oh sí que lo hacía, más de lo que seguramente se entendía él mismo. No por nada se había enamorado de su padre a los quince años, conocía a los Malfoy demasiado, pensó con un suspiro, solo esperaba que su indómito hijo supiera lo que estaba haciendo y que pusiera en orden sus sentimientos a la mayor brevedad posible.

— Iré a escribir a tu padre — dijo saliendo de la sala — Arréglate para la cena, estaremos solos tú y yo.

Draco asintió y miró hacia la ventana, donde una lechuza picoteaba el cristal, buscando llamar su atención. Con el ceño fruncido la dejó pasar y tomó el trozo de pergamino que llevaba en la pata.

_Mañana, sal al mundo muggle por el Caldero Chorreante y gira en la primera esquina hacia la derecha. Te esperaré allí._

_Por la tarde a las cinco, no llegues tarde._

_H.G_

No pudo evitar la sonrisa orgullosa que acudió a sus labios, porque pese a la actitud exigente y cargante de Granger, nada nueva en realidad, ella había buscado quedar con él al día siguiente. No se mentiría a sí mismo, él mismo había estado pensando el modo de encontrarse con ella desde que la chica había dejado su habitación. Era humillante, ciertamente. Pasarse el día pensando en Granger… no quería ni ahondar mucho en el tema porque se estremecía solo de pensar en lo bajo que había caído. Por suerte había sido ella quien concertó un encuentro, aquello, sin duda alguna, la dejaba a ella un peldaño por debajo de él. Como debía ser, se dijo con soberbia justo antes de guardarse en el bolsillo el trozo de papel aplastando esa insidiosa e insistente voz que le decía que lo mejor sería quemarla.

Iría a arreglarse para la cena, esperaba que los gritos que impregnaban las paredes de lo que una vez fuera su hogar, tuvieran clemencia con él aquella noche.

…..

Si Nott había creído estar en un manicomio, en aquel momento pensaba seriamente en suicidarse para ver que tal era el infierno… nada podía ser peor que aquello.

Para alguien como él, que amaba el silencio y no era en exceso hablador, ese lugar era la antítesis del paraíso, nada, absolutamente nada, había preparado a Theo para esa experiencia. Porque una cena en casa de los Weasley era justamente eso, toda una experiencia. Sobre todo comparándolo con las cenas en casa de su padre, donde las comidas las hacía él solo en la sala del desayuno, con la única compañía de Drumpy, el elfo doméstico de más antigüedad en la familia, que se ocupaba de servirle a él cuando estaba en la mansión.

En la Madriguera no sabían que era el silencio. Molly servía a cucharadas puré de patata, girando alrededor de la mesa y llenando los platos con generosidad mientras Ginny llevaba al centro sendas bandejas de pollo frito, carne en salsa, guisantes con jamón y rebanadas de pan, era una cena ¡Por Salazar! ¡Los iban a cebar! Como en aquel cuento muggle que Hermione le había leído una vez .

Vio con una mueca de asco como Ronald Weasley comía a dos carrillos… y a dos manos, mientras increpaba a uno de los gemelos, ni idea de cual, por tirarle un guisante en el ojo. Potter untaba mantequilla en su trozo de pan, sonriendo a la pelirroja que le servía zumo de calabaza haciéndole ojitos a escondidas.

— ¡No me tiref guifantef Fred!

— ¡Ronald! — Hermione dio un pescozón a su amigo y le frunció el ceño molesta — Traga antes de hablar, nos estás duchando a todos.

— Eso, _Ronie_ — dijo el gemelo agresor sacudiéndose la camisa donde habían ido a parar algunos misiles de los que se le habían escapado a Ron — no seas guarro — le apuntó con un dedo negando mientras chasqueaba la lengua — No se escupe en la mesa.

— Por cierto él es George — dijo el otro metiéndose una enorme cucharada de puré a la boca y cortando un trozo de pan.

— Cierto, él es Fred — los dos sonrieron con malicia, sabiendo que, con el pelo ligeramente largo, tal y como lo llevaban ahora, nadie podía verles las orejas.

— Lo que sea — espetó el aludido tragando con dificultad.

— Niños, niños — La señora Weasley les apuntó con el cucharón amenazante — ¡Paz!

— Él empezó — dijo Ron señalando a George

— _Ro-Ro_ menudo humor — respondió éste pestañeando rápidamente.

Harry rompió a reír

— ¿De qué te ríes? — su amigo le miró furibundo y le tiró un trozo de pan a la cabeza.

— Vamos Ron — dijo Potter sin dejar de reír — ¿En serio sigues dejando que Lavender te llame así?

— ¿Brown? — Preguntó Zabini que, sorprendentemente parecía en su salsa en aquella mesa de locos — Vamos ya, ¿Lavender Brown?

Harry y él rieron acompañados por los gemelos y comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez, Zabini aportando ciertos detalles de la Gryffindor que sorprendieron a más de uno, mientras el señor Weasley pedía la sal y su mujer levitaba el salero hasta él, antes de rellenar los platos vacios de puré.

Theo estaba seguro de que iba a reventar, su estómago no podía estirarse más, una sola cucharada más de lo que fuera y explotaría allí mismo.

— Estás muy flaco ¿Quieres más cielo?

La amable señora le miraba con ojos brillantes y él se encontró asintiendo.

Iba a morir.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione se clavaron en él y no pudo evitar mirarla suplicante. Ella sonrió, se levantó y les dijo que necesitaba hablar con Theo.

Pudieron salir sin problemas, ya que en la mesa todos seguían hablando de la nueva novia del pequeño de los chicos Weasley, quien cada vez estaba más próximo a usar la varita con sus hermanos.

— Por Salazar — susurró cuando salieron al jardín y la puerta ahogó las voces y el ruido del interior — Bendito silencio.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de desesperación de su amigo. El siempre calmado Theo estaba a nada de perder los nervios. Se veía despeinado, como si se hubiera pasado muchas veces la mano por el pelo con frustración, sus ojos tenían un sorprendente parecido a los de Luna, casi fuera de las órbitas, en shock.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — Preguntó señalando al interior de la Madriguera.

Ella dejó de reir y agarró al chico de la mano, entrelazando los dedos de ambos y empezando a caminar despacio

— Una familia, Theo. Son una familia.

Se quedaron disfrutando de la noche, donde solo algún sonido de los grillos o los sapos en alguna charca cercana rompían la calma que parecía envolverles.

Pasó un rato hasta que él habló de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy? — Preguntó sin más.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó en un tronco arrancando hierbas del suelo de forma distraída.

— ¿Serviría de algo si te digo que nada?

— No — dijo el sonriendo levemente.

— No me hizo nada Theo

Él la contempló sin parpadear

— Nada que tú no quisieras.

— ¡Theodore!

La castaña se levantó completamente ruborizada y se alejó unos pasos quedando de espaldas.

— Creo que eso es respuesta suficiente.

Se acercó a ella y puso las manos en sus hombros, apoyando la barbilla en su coronilla.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que haces, princesa?

— No — su voz fue apenas audible.

La giró con suavidad buscando su mirada

— ¿Y por qué lo haces? Trato de entenderlo, pero no puedo.

Hermione sonrió débilmente y acarició su mandíbula

— Es por eso que nosotros nunca podremos ser más que amigos, Theo… si sintieras algo por mí, algo de verdad, lo entenderías sin problemas.

Él aspiró de golpe, verdaderamente sorprendido.

— ¿Estás enamorada de Draco Malfoy? — Preguntó apretando ligeramente el agarre en sus hombros.

— ¡Joder!

La exclamación de Ginny les llegó con total claridad y ambos se dieron la vuelta, buscándola con la mirada.

— ¡Ginny! Es de mala educación espiar a la gente — gruñó la castaña.

Pero su amiga no parecía hacerle caso, se acercaba a grandes zancadas con cara de estar alucinando.

— Voy a obviar el tema de que vosotros dos… vosotros… vaya, el caso es que en Hogwarts todos piensan que estáis liados — soltó ante los dos atónitos jóvenes — Pero lo importante es… ¿Te has enamorado de Malfoy? Uffff madre mía Hermione — el rostro de la chica era un poema — que mala suerte.

Theo no pudo evitar reír antes de soltar a Granger. Aquella pelirroja era todo un personaje. Además no se mordía la lengua.

— Creo que me siento preparado para volver ahí dentro — dijo señalando con el pulgar la extraña casa, que parecía envuelta en una especie de calidez, incluso en la distancia — Dejaré que os pongáis al día en… cosas de chicas.

Ginny rodó los ojos y Hermione sonrió

— Por cierto Theo, mañana viene Luna — dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa — Tal vez quieras acompañarla a buscar lo que sea que busca en las charcas de allí delante cuando viene a la Madriguera.

El chico gruñó algo que ninguna entendió y se perdió en la noche.

— Ahora empezarás a contarme — dijo Ginny — quiero saberlo todo, desde el principio.

Y, con un suspiro, Hermione comenzó a hablar. Al fin y al cabo la pelirroja era su mejor amiga y las amigas están para eso.

...

Era temprano cuando todos salieron a la mañana siguiente rumbo a Grinmauld Place.

Habían decidido aprovechar las vacaciones, en las que estaban todos juntos para reunirse, pero no querían ensombrecer el ambiente festivo de la Navidad con temas escabrosos, por lo que pensaron que cuanto antes se quitaran de en medio aquella conversación, más libres estarían de disfrutar los días que les quedaban antes de que las chicas regresaran a Hogwarts.

La noche anterior, Harry había escrito a todos y pronto, la chimenea de su casa empezó a parecer la estación de King´s cross en hora punta.

Primero apareció Luna, quien saludó a todos antes de ir a ayudar a Ginny y a Molly, que estaban haciendo te en la cocina, poco después llegó Neville, acompañado de su abuela… y el enorme sombrero de ésta, que abultaba casi como uno más. Entre exclamaciones y, tras enzarzarse en un duelo verbal con la señora Black, quien seguía gritando desde su cuadro, se fue por el mismo lugar que Luna, mientras Neville hablaba con Nott y Zabini, quienes habían sido invitados por Harry a la reunión.

Kingsley, Percy, Fleur y Billy fueron los siguientes en llegar, seguidos inmediatamente por Aberforth, Hestia y, para sorpresa de todos, de Byron y Kateryn Maidlow, junto a Hagrid y Minerva MacGonagall.

— Buenos días — dijo la directora de Hogwarts a la multitud que se reunía en la sala que hacía las veces de lugar de reunión — Creo que debería buscar otro lugar para la Orden señor Potter — dijo con una mueca mirando por encima de sus gafas — me temo que estamos invadiendo su casa.

Él sonrió encogiéndose de hombros

— Está demasiado vacía profesora — dijo sin poder evitar dirigirse de ese modo a la que fue jefa de su casa — Creo que a Sirius le hubiera gustado esto

La bruja solo asintió buscando un asiento libre, ya que todos empezaban a sentarse.

La chimenea volvió a iluminarse y Oliver Wood y Lee Jordan aparecieron por ella.

Hubo risas y saludos radiantes y choques de manos antes de que se fueran junto a los gemelos.

— Algunos no conoceis a Byron — dijo Harry señalando al susodicho — Es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts y auror del Ministerio. Fue amigo de Tonks — todos quedaron en silencio recordando a su compañera — Ella es Kateryn, su hermana — la chica le miró sonriente y Ginny frunció el ceño — trabaja conmigo — el ceño de la pelirroja se hizo más pronunciado aún — He decidido que, si a todos os parece bien, formen parte de la Orden.

Los murmullos de aprobación fueron unánimes.

— Bien entonces — miró a uno de los cuadros — Director Phineas — pidió con educación — ¿Podría…

Él gruñó pero desapareció, apareciendo poco después junto a Dumbledore y Snape.

—¡ Profesor Snape! — Harry tragó saliva y clavó los ojos en su antiguo maestro, sin palabras de pronto… pese a todo lo que quería decirle.

— Dejese de sentimentalismos estúpidos, Potter — soltó él.

Y, pese a lo severo de sus palabras, Harry pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos que le hizo sonreír interiormente.

— Vaya, parece que estamos todos — dijo el joven con ironía.

Harry comenzó contándoles todo lo que había ocurrido desde el día que se apareció en la fábrica abandonada, incluyendo la noche que Ron y él se encontraron con Parkinson. El Ministro puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, pero no dijo nada más, en aquel momento lo importante era la Orden.

Ivanka aún seguía en coma y no habían llegado nuevas noticias de Krum.

Theo y Zabini permanecían callados, escuchando las intervenciones de Byron, quien les contó lo que pensaba de las incursiones en el Bosque Prohibido de algunos Slytherin. Hermione en ese punto contó su experiencia en aquel tema en cuestión y aquello les llevó a una discusión sobre las intenciones de aquellos chicos en concreto.

Finalmente decidieron que Theo y Blaise vigilarían a los miembros de su casa, aunque por la suspicacia con la que miraban al profesor de Defensa, algo le decía a Hermione que no solo iban a vigilar a los alumnos.

Todos coincidieron en que Harry intentaría de nuevo hablar con Rookwood y Kateryn y Kingsley se encargarían de buscar todo lo que pudieran acerca de Parkinson.

— Me siento orgullo, Harry — dijo Albus Dumbledore desde el cuadro, mirando a Harry sobre sus gafas de media luna.

— Vamos Albus — La voz cascada de Aberforth sonó como un latigazo, aunque hacía mucho que no sonaba amenazante cuando hablaba de su hermano… o con él, en este caso — deja al muchacho, ya ha tenido bastante.

— Ahh pero esta vez no solo es Harry la pieza importante en esta partida — dijo el viejo director

— ¿Partida? — Snape resopló — No empezarás de nuevo con eso ¿No?

― Severus… ― Dumbledore miró a Snape, quien se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco ― Chicos ni yo mismo hubiera dirigido mejor esta reunión, pero antes de irme, antes de que os vayais todos, quiero deciros algo — Pasó la vista por los jóvenes entrecerrando los ojos —La vida está formada por pequeños instantes, gotas de agua en un océano de tiempo que no os pertenece. Todos somos seres finitos, almas viviendo de alquiler en un cuerpo con nombre que solo está de paso. Caminamos con o sin rumbo, en un mundo imperfecto, siendo capitanes llenos de defectos de nuestro propio navío; Un barquito de papel, que navega sobre las olas de un charco creyendo ser un barco surcando los mares.

Aprisionad cada instante, bebed de cada minuto, cada hora, cada segundo. Porque cuando vuestro barco llegue a puerto y el viaje termine, esas gotitas serán los recuerdos de todo cuanto vivisteis aquí. La felicidad no se puede buscar, está dentro de cada uno de vosotros.

Un silencio ensordecedor cayó sobre todos tras las palabras de Dumbledore.

— Una vez yo fui así, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, la vida me llevo por los senderos de la desesperanza — Miró a su hermano al decir aquello — estuve hundido en los lodos de la tristeza, buscando la muerte tras cualquier esquina, jugué con fuego y vendí la mitad de mi alma, descubrí las lagrimas y el dolor, la ansiedad y la angustia, la indecisión. Viví cada día como el último que me regalaría mi cuerpo maltratado — susurró tocando su mano — sabiendo que en un parpadeo podría dejar de existir y mi esencia regresaría al éter para ser olvidado... Ahora sois vosotros quienes estáis ahí, sois vosotros la esperanza de un mundo que necesita fe del mismo modo que un sediento necesita agua. Harry fue un día esa esperanza y salió victorioso de la dura prueba que le impuso el destino. Ahora no es él, ahora sois todos quienes tenéis que demostrar algo al mundo. Poseéis las armas, la fuerza, el coraje y el valor. Habéis conseguido lo que nunca antes consiguió nadie: La unión. Sois una unidad, luchad por vuestro mundo. Demostrad por qué Lord Voldemort fue derrotado.

Cuando Dumbledore y Snape se marcharon a sus cuadros en Hogwarts, aún todos los miembros de la Orden permanecían en el más absoluto silencio.

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí puedo leer xD_

_Si si, soy rápida… según me da¿Nunca os ha pasado que ponéis el piloto automático y os sale todo del tirón? A mí cuando me pasa es que mi creatividad tiene un subidón y es mejor aprovecharlo, nunca sabes cuando podrá decaer el "momento inspiración". Podría dejarlo para otro día, ya que estaré liada la próxima semana, pero ya que está escrito… mejor dejároslo aquí que en mi pc cogiendo polvo._

_No os acostumbréis, ni de coña puedo estar aquí todos los días, pero creo que el estrés se me quita escribiendo xDD_

_Quiero hacer un pequeño kit kat, para deciros que el monólogo de Dumbledore es algo que escribí hace ya un buen tiempo, nada que ver con esto ni con la historia, pero es un fragmento al que tengo especial cariño y me ha parecido un homenaje hacia la gente que leía antes mi trabajo. No me leen por aquí (no son fans de Harry Potter) pero están en mi corazón._

_Y una vez más, me disculpo por no poder responderos, os juro que me leo todos y cada uno de los comentarios, creo que me perdonareis, es un capítulo largo… aunque no hay dramion, pero de vez en cuando un momento de desenfado viene bien, al menos eso creo y alguna escena era necesaria para seguir con la trama de la historia._

_De nuevo os va en "bruto" (una suerte que te guste así, Noonefall, porque mucho me temo que poco tiempo tengo para más ahora mismo xD)_

_Mil gracias a todos, como siempre, por vuestro apoyo y comentarios, por leer y seguir el fic._

_Allison Cameron, BlackRose2797,Noonefall, Lilith Evans Black. Bienvenidas ^^_


	30. Far, a long, long way to run

_**Disclamer: **__El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK R_

* * *

_Capítulo 28_

_Far, a long, long way to run._

— Hola Harry

El moreno se giró al oír su nombre y sonrió casi por instinto al ver el rostro de la chica.

— Hola Kat

— Bonita casa — soltó con ese aire de pícara burla tan característico de ella — No te imaginaba viviendo en un lugar tan… — miró a su alrededor — magníficamente decadente.

Harry contempló Grinmound Place, al menos intentó hacerlo desde el punto de vista de la chica.

La casa había mejorado de forma notable desde que hizo de ella su hogar de modo permanente. Al menos la planta baja y el primer piso.

Kreacher, tras luchar como el viejo loco que era en la batalla de Hogwarts, había regresado un día, tras la restauración del castillo y no había vuelto a irse. Tan erguido como podía estar, comunicó a Harry su intención de cuidar de su amo y de volver a su hogar.

Edwina llegó con él, una elfina libre a la que Harry acogió y entre los dos hicieron de reconstruir aquella ancestral mansión, una misión que, pese a parecer imposible, empezaba a ser más que probable.

Las paredes habían sido pintadas y tapizadas, los marcos de los cuadros pulidos y abrillantados, cada mueble lucía ahora una nueva capa de barniz y sobre sus bruñidas superficies se alzaban orgullosos, lustrosos candelabros de plata, cofres de estaño y madera, incienseros con hiervas aromáticas, porque Kreacher decía que daban un olor digno a la noble casa y algún bol de cristal en cuyo interior la pequeña elfina se encargaba de depositar flores frescas cada día.

Había portarretratos nuevos que se mezclaban con los viejos, fotos de Lily y James, de Canuto y Lunático, fotos de Harry, Ron y Hermione en Hogwarts. El pasado y el presente, lo viejo y lo nuevo unido en aquellas paredes a las que él llamaba ahora hogar.

Siguió observando a su alrededor.

Las alfombras se veían limpias y el suelo de madera brillaba, aunque seguía crujiendo en algunas zonas, pero no había ya ralladuras ni manchas en ningún rincón. Los muebles restaurados se veían cómodos y acogedores, creando pequeños ambientes en cada sala de forma increíblemente cálida. Los sillones, repletos de mullidos cojines, estaban cerca de la chimenea, con una mesita baja donde reposaba alguna vela siempre encendida. En la biblioteca, sin una pizca de polvo y sobre las repletas estanterías, podían verse los libros con sus lomos limpios y cuidados, en el comedor, la cocina e incluso la despensa, todo estaba ordenado y arreglado, limpio y perfecto.

Los elfos habían dejado la esencia de la Mansión Black, pero le habían devuelto su esplendor, otorgándole además la calidez del hogar a cada rincón.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se frotó la nuca repentinamente incómodo.

— Fue la casa de mi padrino — Frunció el ceño — Me hubiera gustado vivir aquí con él, supongo que quedándome en este lugar le siento más cerca.

Ella, en señal de apoyo y condolencia por lo que, supuso un tema doloroso para el muchacho, puso la mano sobre su hombro con un cálido apretón, pero la quitó rápidamente al ver a la pelirroja acercarse. Sabía quién era, ella y todo el mundo mágico n realida y, por forma en que la estaba mirando en aquel momento, decidió que su integridad física podría entrar en alerta si no dejaba de tocar a Potter en aquel instante.

— ¿Y tú eres?

Fue la presentación de Ginny , quien no era demasiado dada a las sutilezas.

Se plantó delante de la auror con los brazos cruzados y el rostro impenetrable.

— Kat — Maidlow ignoró el brillo belicoso de aquellos ojos castaños y le ofreció la mano

La joven chica arqueó una perfecta ceja rojiza y lenta, muy lentamente le dio un firme apretón.

— Ginny Weasley

Harry parpadeó. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sentía a su novia pegada a su costado, un paso por delante de él, enfrentando a Kat como si fuera un peligro y tratara de protegerle o…

Tuvo ganas de reír, de reír y de agarrar a su pequeña pelirroja por la cintura y abrazarla con fuerza, de cargársela al hombro y correr con ella escaleras arriba para demostrarle que no tenía motivos para sentir celos. Porque aquello eran celos, su leona marcando territorio, marcándole como su propiedad.

Se sintió pleno.

Sin poder evitarlo, pasó su brazo por su espalda y rodeó su pequeña cintura, atrayéndola contra sí, deseoso de sentirla, necesitado de su calor, del peso de su cuerpo. Ella pareció relajarse con el gesto y dejó que Kat y Harry continuaran hablando, aquella vez de la semana de trabajo y los próximos días. Pero no se fue. No pensaba dejar a Harry solo con aquella mujer así tuviera que subirse a su espalda como mochila lo que restaba de día.

— Tú eres mi refugio — Le dijo Harry, llevándola a un rincón cuando Kat se alejó — eres mi hogar, Ginny. Ni esta casa, ni Hogwarts, si no tú. Estar contigo, sentirte a mi lado… es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz — Estaba algo avergonzado, con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas. Él no sabía como decir esas cosas, no se le daba demasiado bien todo eso. No había tenido una familia, ni muestras de cariño hasta que encontró a Ron y Hermione — Podría estar contigo en un cobertizo y sería el más maravilloso hogar del mundo, porque estarías tú.

Ginny le miró, con los ojos anegados de amor y se abalanzó sobre él, colgándose de su cuello y besándole con fuerza.

Se fundieron, como dos enredaderas que entremezclan sus ramas, se unieron como un solo cuerpo, abrazados y ajenos a todo lo que no fueran ellos, saboreando aquel momento, deleitándose en él, en cada roce de sus lenguas, en cada caricia de sus labios, cada mordisco, cada respiración…

— ¡Venga ya!

La voz de Ron y la exclamación de Hermione les hicieron separarse algo colorados. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y salió murmurando la poca decencia que había en aquella casa y los otros tres rompieron a reír.  
Nadie pareció darse cuenta del muchacho moreno que observaba la escena pegado a la pared.

— Menuda mierda ¿Eh?

Blaise se sobresaltó

— ¿Perdón?

— El modo en que la miras… estás jodido compañero

Kateryn contempló al chico con una mueca de comprensión y se apoyó a su lado.

— No sé de que hablas — Zabini habló con altivez — Si me disculpas…

— No deberías castigarte de ese modo.

Aquel extraño comentario frenó a Blaise, aunque no se giró ni pronunció palabra alguna.

— Cuando conocí a Potter — dijo la chica en un murmullo bajo — sabía que tenía una relación con la pequeña de los Weasley, aún así no pude evitar sentirme atraída por ese magnetismo que parece desprender — el chico bufó nada de acuerdo con aquella aseveración. Kat sonrió — Lo tiene, digas lo que digas, parece rodeado por un aura de caballero trágico, ese aspecto de otra época… Su mirada ligeramente triste es asombrosamente atrayente, tanto como el brillo de esos mismos ojos al sonreír…

— Tú sí que estás jodida — Espetó él de forma cínica y cruel — él está completamente enamorado de la pelirroja, San Potter no te mirará jamás de otra forma que no sea como un ser asexuado.

Era guapa, muy guapa además. Pero Harry Potter era demasiado noble como para mirar dos veces a otra mujer.

— Mientras ella esté es probable. Pero si no estuviera ella no dudes que lo haría — escupió la chica ofendida.

Blaise se giró con violencia y arrinconó a la auror con su cuerpo contra la pared.

En aquel momento le importaba una mierda que fuera del Ministerio, él se había decantado por el bando de _los buenos_ al final, pero era una serpiente y si tuviera que pronunciar una imperdonable, no le temblaría la mano.

Sintió la punta de la varita de ella bajo su nuez al tragar, pero si pensaba que estaba intimidado se equivocaba del todo.

— Si tocas uno solo de sus cabellos, Maidlow, no necesitaré una máscara para convertirme en el mayor hijo de puta que hayas encontrado en tu vida.

Habló sobre su oído lentamente, en un ronroneante murmullo, del mismo modo en que le susurraría palabras prohibidas si fueran amantes. Dejó que su aliento bañara el cuello de la chica y sonrió, infame, al sentirla temblar. Aquel era su territorio, allí se sentía el dueño de la situación y no conocía a nadie que no se rindiera a él si se lo proponía. Bueno sí había alguien pero era la excepción, quizás por eso se había convertido en su obsesión.

— Ella es sagrada — premeditadamente lamió sus propios labios y rozó el lóbulo de su oreja con el inferior, volviendo a calentar con su respiración la piel de su cuello — Me encargaré personalmente de cualquiera que intente siquiera rozarla.

Ella inspiraba más trabajosamente pese a sus intentos de mantenerse era una chiquilla inocente, era una mujer. Y Blaise acababa de poner todos sus sentidos femeninos a flor de piel. Sabía que tono de voz usar, donde tocar y de qué modo. Porque una de sus manos rozaba su cadera, peligrosamente cerca de su pelvis, solo insinuando sus dedos allí, sin llegar a tocar nada en realidad.

— Él la tocará — dijo sintiéndose más excitada de lo que jamás reconocería — Potter hará más que rozarla.

Zabini cerró el puño y estuvo a punto de golpear la pared, repentinamente furioso. Por un instante, una milésima de segundo, le hubiera gustado retorcer el cuello de esa mujer. Obviamente no lo hizo, él tenía métodos más sutiles de dejar constancia de su superioridad y no era precisamente el daño físico.

Se limitó a mirarla y sonreír, con esa mueca ladeada que tantas veces había visto esbozar a Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo lo hará? — Susurró a unos milímetros de sus labios — ¿Quizás con suavidad?

Sin un ápice de pudor pasó los dedos por encima de la falda de ella, justo sobre su monte de venus, presionando levemente antes de ascender por su torso y rozar el lateral de uno de sus senos. Ella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, pero no hizo nada, podría haberle detenido con un hechizo o un grito, sin embargo solo estaba ahí, respirando de forma agitada y mirándole con ojos velados

— ¿Tal vez con brusquedad?

Metió la mano bajo el jersey, apartando con rudeza la tela del sujetador amasó la firme carne de su pecho, pellizcando el enhiesto pezón endurecido.

Ella se mordió el labio, gimió y se arqueó hacia él, que amplió su sonrisa, complacido por la sumisión y entrega de ella que, con los ojos cerrados parecía disfrutar con los pequeños apretones. Blaise había metido una pierna entre las de ella y la frotó contra su intimidad casi imperceptiblemente, consiguiendo que las caderas de la mujer se agitaran de vez en cuando en muda súplica.

— ¿Estás imaginando que son sus manos? — Susurró sobre su oído lamiendo muy levemente su lóbulo, con un roce casi etéreo — ¿Querrías sentir su boca lamiéndote aquí? — pellizcó la punta anhelante que tenía entre los dedos, haciendo que rodara suavemente entre ellos a la vez que volvía a pasar la lengua por su oreja, complacido al sentir su vello erizarse — ¿Tal vez comprobar cómo se sienten sus labios acariciando tu estómago… — continuó, usando su voz como un canto de sirena oscuro, tentador y sus dedos para dejar un camino descendente hacia la depresión de su ombligo. Metió el índice en el hueco, girándolo con delicadeza — buscando hundirse en las profundidades húmedas de tu cuerpo? — Absorbió con fuerza ese lóbulo carente de joyas y lo mordisqueó, travieso, sin cuidado. Arañándolo con los dientes, chupándolo y dando pequeñas lamidas, tal y como haría con una amante en un juego más… intimo. Con total descaro introdujo la mano bajo la falda y subió por su muslo sin ninguna contemplación. De un brusco tirón desgarró las medias y la prenda íntima que cubría su sexo, sin dejar de mirar su rostro, ligeramente arrebolado, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Sonrió de nuevo al escuchar el jadeo que intentaba contener sin éxito y se sumergió en aquellas cálidas profundidades sin avisar, hundió dos dedos en su pegajosa humedad y no se sorprendió de encontrarla completamente excitada y preparada.

Kat gimió, mordiéndose los labios y dejó caer la varita que rebotó contra la mullida alfombra, completamente olvidada, cuando el pulgar del moreno presionó contra el pequeño nudo sensible que coronaba su centro.

Usó con precisa e increíble habilidad sus dedos para llevarla a la locura, los hundía una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido. Y cuando ella estaba a punto de culminar, reducía la velocidad y la dejaba casi rogando por más.

Jugó con ella hasta que la vio abrir los ojos y clavarlos en los suyos, orgullosos, sí, pero suplicantes.

Cuando se aseguró de que la auror supiera que era él y no Potter quien la tenía desmadejada entre sus brazos, dejó que alcanzara el clímax y disfrutó del modo en que se tragó la exclamación de liberación que pujaba por salir de su garganta.

— Puedo complacerte cuando quieras divertirte, preciosa — susurró mordiendo su cuello y hablando sobre su sudorosa piel — Pero si la haces daño — continuó en el mismo tono meloso — te mataré, con la misma facilidad con la que he conseguido que te corras.

Dejándola precariamente apoyada en la pared, se arregló la ropa y con una ligerísima inclinación de cabeza, salió de la sala.

Estuvo a punto de perder el paso cuando una pálida Ginny le miró con sus enormes ojos llenos de algo que a Zabini se le asemejaba a la tristeza.

— Olvide… Olvide mi bolsa — susurró con una inseguridad que no era nada propia de ella. Una arruga se dibujó en su frente y sacudió la cabeza — no quise… interrumpir — tosió un poco y bajó la mirada — Ya me iba.

Entró rápidamente y cogió su bolsa, completamente incómoda, por haber presenciado el final de aquel encuentro. No sabía que se habían dicho pero había visto todo, no hacía falta ser Premio Anual para comprender que ocurría ahí. Durante un instante, una centésima de segundo, sus ojos conectaron con los de Kateryn, aún algo congestionados por el deseo, y Ginny vio en ellos una mirada muy parecida a la que ella misma había dedicado a la joven apenas media hora antes.

Cuando salió de nuevo, Blaise seguía en el mismo lugar, estático, como si fuera un adorno más del pasillo. Tenía la mirada perdida, sin contemplar ningún punto en concreto, las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro impertérrito.

No le dijo nada, pero al pasar por delante de su pétrea figura, él asió su muñeca. No lo hizo con fuerza, Ginny bien podría haberse liberado de su agerre con un simple tirón. Pero no quiso hacerlo, por el contrario se quedó allí, de pie, de espaldas a él, aprisionando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y luchando contra sensaciones que no comprendía, ni quería comprender.

No dijeron nada, ni una sola palabra.

Finalmente Blaise la soltó, poco a poco, dedo tras dedo y, cuando apartó su mano con una última caricia, que resbaló por el dorso como un lamento final ante la pérdida de su calor y su contacto, Ginny comenzó de nuevo a caminar, alejándose de él, de aquella opresión que atenazaba su estómago, de aquella incomodidad y de aquella sala que había sido mudo testigo ese día, de lo que consiguen el amor y el deseo en su más plena expresión.

…..

Hermione se apareció a dos manzanas del Caldero Chorreante, en un pequeño callejón. Lo último que quería era que alguien la viera salir al mundo muggle a encontrarse con Malfoy.. Si había quedado con él en ese lugar, fue para tener intimidad, para no estar preocupados por quien pudiera verlos y molestarles.

Quería estar con él, pasar tiempo con él… suponía que era algo normal en su situación, fuera ésta cual fuera, claro.

Había sido especialmente difícil dar esquinazo a Harry y a Ron. Era una suerte que Theo y Ginny se hubieran decidido a ayudarla. Ginny consiguió, sin demasiado esfuerzo, todo había que decirlo, llevarse a Harry a la intimidad de su dormitorio, aprovechando que los señores Weasley habían salido y los gemelos estaban en la tienda toda la tarde, perfeccionando sus nuevas invenciones. Theo, por otro lado, tentó a Ron con una partida de ajedrez y el pelirrojo, pensó que jugar a su juego favorito con un Premio Anual que, según Zabini, era un experto estratega, sería todo un desafío.

Deshacerse de Blaise fue más difícil, claro que Hermione era tan astuta como cualquiera de esas serpientes, le mandó a Sortilegios Weasley, sabiendo que el moreno no se resistía a una buena batida de pestañas y esperó que Fred y George hicieran el resto. Zabini no sería capaz de irse de aquella tienda mientras los dos hermanos estuvieran probando e ideando nuevos artículos, es más, hasta puede que se ofreciera como conejillo de indias él mismo, no era famoso por su sensatez.

Suspirando, giró la esquina y llegó al punto de encuentro.

Malfoy ya estaba ahí, erguido, perfectamente vestido con un traje negro y una capa del mismo color, con el escudo de su familia adornando un lateral de su pecho.

La miró de arriba abajo con una ceja algo arqueada y Hermione se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo.

Él parecía un modelo sacado de alguna revista de moda muggle. Con su perfecto pelo platinado algo despeinado, cayendo con un elegante desorden sobre su frente, su rostro cincelado, pálido y aristocrático, su boca fruncida en una media sonrisa ladina que parecía invitar a cualquiera a probar placeres oscuros. Su cuerpo delgado parecía hecho para llevar aquellos trajes ridículamente caros y esas túnicas de gala cosidas a mano. Parecía completamente fuera de lugar en esa pequeña calle de comercios, fuera de lugar al lado de ella, que llevaba unos vaqueros algo decolorados y un abrigo blanco, corto y de plumas. Unos guantes rosas a juego con un gorro y unas deportivas blancas que, sin duda alguna, habían visto tiempos mejores.

Podría haberse arreglado un poco más, pero estando en la Madriguera habría llamado demasiado la atención.

— Hola — susurró repentinamente nerviosa.

— Granger

Ella se mordió el labio. A veces no entendía como podía sentir algo por una persona tan fría. Hablaba como si no hubiera nada entre ellos, pronunciaba su nombre del mismo modo que pronunciaría el de cualquiera. Aunque al menos no lo hacía con desprecio como antes.

Se envaró y le miró altiva.

— Te ves demasiado… Malfoy

Él solo sonrió de lado

— Soy un Malfoy — respondió con evidente orgullo.

Hermione resopló con desagrado

— Llamas demasiado la atención con esa ropa.

— ¿Ya estás pensando en desnudarme? — Se acercó a ella del mismo modo en que se acercaría una pantera o una serpiente, sigiloso, lento e insinuante — Deberías esperar a estar en un lugar más…íntimo — Llegó hasta ella y hundió el rostro en su cuello, inhalando aquel olor a violetas que se había convertido en un insano vicio, igual que todo lo que a ella concernía.

— ¡Quieto! — Reprimió una sonrisa y se apartó tendiéndole la mano — Vamos, necesitas ropa muggle.

La miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca

— Espero que eso haya sido una broma, Granger.

La castaña solo rió y tiró de él hasta el final del callejón, sacó de su bolso, agrandado con magia, un par de vaqueros, un jersey y una chaqueta y se los tendió.

— Ten, ponte esto.

Draco miró la ropa con cara de asco, como si le repugnara el solo hecho de tener que tocarla, mucho menos cubrir con ella su cuerpo.

— Ni loco

— Vamos Draco, ponte esto. No puedes ir por ahí así vestido.

El chico resopló y se negó rotundamente.

— Hay cosas por las que no pienso pasar, Granger. Esta es una de ellas.

Cogió la ropa y con un _Evanesco_ la desapareció ignorando la exclamación indignada de la bruja. Chasqueó la lengua y agarró la mano de ella, le sacó el guante guardándoselo en su bolsillo y entrelazó sus dedos.

— Vámonos.

Al ver la cara de estupefacción de la castaña se maldijo. Quiso alejarse, soltar su mano y largarse de allí. Se acababa de comportar de un modo estúpido, estar cerca de aquella Gryffindor le tostaba las neuronas, no había otra explicación ante las idioteces que llegaba a decir y a hacer en su presencia.

Hermione pareció recobrarse y sonrió, lo hizo de esa forma en la que sonreía a San Potter y a la comadreja, con los labios y los ojos, con el rostro completamente iluminado.

Hermosa.

Fue lo único que le vino a su tostado cerebro.

Ella comenzó a andar y la siguió sin más, sus manos unidas, sus dedos enlazados, sus cuerpos completamente pegados... y en silencio, intentando comprender que estaba ocurriendo.

Hermione ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Y lo aceptaba. No lo entendía y no quería hacerlo tampoco, porque había descubierto que, como decía Blaise parafraseando sin saberlo a un matemático francés, tocayo suyo, el corazón tiene razones que la razón ignora.

Pero Draco… él ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí con ella, en un _mercadillo medieval, _siguiendo una marea de gente _muggle _por serpenteantes calles llenas de puestos de comida y multitud de extraños aparatos y figuritas inservibles. Al parecer, según la castaña, en un lugar así podría pasar desapercibido como parte del decorado, significase aquello lo que significase.

Veía a la bruja correr de lado a lado, tirando de su mano, olisqueando botes de pociones coloridas que al rubio no le daban buena espina, sujetando miniaturas de hadas que, por alguna extraña razón eran como pequeñas niñas de rostros angelicales… ¡Ja! Los muggles estaban mal de la cabeza y tenían un concepto muy equivocado de las criaturas mágicas, al parecer.

— Ohh que hermoso colgante— escuchó decir a Hermione mientras sujetaba un relicario de plata en cuyo centro, una piedra de color verde oscuro, estaba rodeada por una serpiente labrada.

Él frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros, aunque lo cierto es que era un bonito colgante. Tal vez, el dibujo de aquel ofidio inclinaba la balanza a su favor, pensó con malicia, ella había cogido el gusto a las serpientes después de todo.

— Niña, es más que un colgante — dijo la anciana señora del puesto — Este relicario es único, no hay otro como él. La piedra que ves aquí es una Alejandrita — cogió la cadena de plata entre sus nudosos dedos y dejó que el colgante cayera, como un péndulo que emitía un resplandor verde sumamente hermoso. De pronto, un haz de luz atravesó la gema y el tono cambió, tornándose de un rojo intenso. — Es como contener en el mismo recipiente el fuego verde de la esmeralda y el brillante y lustroso rojo de los rubíes — Pasó la yema del dedo por el borde de la piedra — es un corazón, el corazón de la serpiente. Una hermosa joya. Según tengo entendido perteneció hace siglos a una gran dama de la corte inglesa.

Ambos estaban aún con la vista clavada en los destellos cambiantes que emitía el colgante. Era como si alguien hubiese mezclado los colores de sus respectivas casas creando algo único.

Hermione pestañeó y sonrió a la anciana.

— Es hermoso — dijo antes de tirar del rubio hacia el siguiente puesto.

— Creí que te gustaba — dijo él confundido.

— Y me gusta — respondió ella mirando los dulces que exponía el tendero.

— ¿Y si es así por qué no lo has comprado?

Ella rió ante el obvio desconcierto del Slytherin

— Era muy caro, Draco. ¡Si me comprara todas las cosas que me gustan me quedaría sin dinero antes de darme cuenta! ¡Mira! — Señaló unos bollos que tenían una pinta deliciosa y olían francamente bien — ¿Quieres uno?

Draco asintió distraído, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para pensar en que un muggle era quien había cocinado aquello.

— Un momento — murmuró mientras ella buscaba en su monedero dinero para pagar al amable señor .

— ¡Qué bien huele! — Se giró con una sonrisa— ¿Draco?

Había mucha gente alrededor intentando conseguir uno de aquellos panes dulces y se vio empujada hacia el lado contrario por el que habían llegado.

— ¡Draco!

— ¿Nerviosa Granger? — Susurró tras ella, agarrado a su cintura y con los labios sobre su cuello — No lo estés, no es fácil deshacerse de mi — dijo dejando un rastro de besos en el camino hacia su oreja — Si que huele bien — obviamente no hablaba de lo que ella tenía en las manos — Me siento repentinamente hambriento — Se derritió contra su pecho — Vámonos de aquí — aunque más que una orden sonó como una súplica. _Lejos,_ pensó, _de todo y de todos._ Pero no lo dijo.

La leona asintió con los ojos cerrados y la arrastró hasta detrás del puesto en el que la anciana seguía vendiendo su mercadería, cuando se aparecieron, la mujer sonrió casi con dulzura.

No, definitivamente no se había equivocado.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Menuda semana…¿No? Se nota que estoy disfrutando con esta parte del fic y por eso sigo escribiendo jajaja_

_Un ligero cambio de tono en la historia, en realidad iba a escribir puro dramion, pero no sé porque la primera escena tomó vida propia y me absorbió._

_En el próximo vemos donde se fueron Draco y Hermione ;) ok?_

_Creo que con esto finalizo la semana porque a partir de mañana empieza oficialmente mi mudanza (es decir, ahora toca el desembalaje de las cajas que embalé xD)_

_El título es parte de una canción, sabeis cual? Aisss por aqui ahora con el musical vuelve a estar de moda... me encantaba de pequeña._

_Nurf! si en serio la vuelves a leer (woow me halaga que te guste hasta ese punto) y ves alguna incongruencia no dudes en decírmelo, tiendo al despiste profundo xD_

_Muchas gracias a todos una vez más por seguir la historia y por todos vuestros comentarios, siento no poder contestaros, pese a que los leo todos y cada uno, me encanta ver como vislumbra cada una el futuro de la historia ^^_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo._

_Besos_

_AJ_


	31. Nadie importa para mi, menos tú

**_Disclamer:_**_ El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowlings_

* * *

_Capítulo 29_

_Nadie importa para mi, menos tú._

— ¡_Desmaius!_

Únicamente su habilidad como buscador, logró que esquivara aquel hechizo que parecía ir directo a sus cabezas.

Impulsó a Hermione hacia un lado y se tiró a la hierba rodando mientras sacaba su varita y, sin pensarlo, lanzaba un _Protego _sobre la castaña.

Pero ella ya estaba en pie, pese a que el fuerte empujón había conseguido tirarla al suelo, y lanzaba hechizos a la velocidad del rayo.

Si la ocasión fuera otra, Draco se hubiera parado a admirar el modo en que la castaña se batía en duelo. Serena y firme, con una precisión que daba miedo.

_— Expeliarmus_

_—¡Impedimenta!_

_— Glacius_

_— Protego_

Las maldiciones y hechizos volaban de lado a lado.

La Gryffindor logró lanzar un _Petrificus Totalus _que tumbó al mortífago con quien luchaba, Draco consiguió igual final sobre otro con un _Deprimo._

Se acercaron, espalda contra espalda hasta parapetarse tras una enorme piedra.

Algunas explosiones a su alrededor provocadas por _Bombardas _les decían que no podrían mantener demasiado aquella posición.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? — Gritó Draco para hacerse oír por encima de los estallidos.

— Nos están atacando — respondió ella asomándose por un lateral para seguir lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro — ¿Cuántos son?

Él puso los ojos en blanco

— ¿Nos están atacando? Vaya Granger, no me había dado cuenta — contestó con mordacidad — Pensaba que nos estaban invitando a tomar el té. ¡Yo que sé cuántos son! ¡Por Salazar Hermione! — Gruñó repentinamente furioso — Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando meterte mano cuando nos aparecimos como para contarlos. — Ella bufó y se ocultó justo antes de que una maldición la alcanzara en la frente — ¡Cuidado! Maldita sea.

Tiró de ella empotrándola contra el suelo y clavó sus ojos de mercurio fundido en ella — ¡Vas a conseguir que te maten joder!

Algo en Hermione se derritió al ver auténtica preocupación en los ojos de él. Quiso besarle, acariciar su endurecida mandíbula y abrazarle. Pero no era el momento y además él no lo hubiera aceptado. No en ese instante en que era vulnerable, en el que había mostrado más de lo que le habría gustado.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó consciente de la incomodidad de él.

— En los terrenos de Malfoy Manor — su voz estaba algo enronquecida — Un momento — Frunció el ceño — ¿Qué mierda está pasando?... Mi madre… — susurró. Tomó a Granger de la mano y se apareció en la mansión.

El silencio llenaba cada rincón de aquel mausoleo al que los Malfoy llamaban hogar. Hermione se abrazó a sí misma al sentir un frío glaciar estremecer su cuerpo. No guardaba buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar. Era cierto que el día anterior había estado allí, pero una cosa era la habitación de Draco y otra caminar por esos desangelados pasillos.

— No parece que haya nadie — Susurró la castaña en voz baja, temerosa de quebrantar aquella quietud.

— ¡Madre!

Narcissa Malfoy salía en aquel momento de la Sala de Música y sonrió al ver a su hijo.

— Draco que…

— No hay tiempo, tienes que irte de aquí — la tomó del antebrazo casi arrastrándola hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Irme? ¿Qué está pasando?

— Mortífagos.

— ¿Qué?

La mujer parecía realmente sorprendida. Como si no entendiera el significado de esa palabra, se dijo Hermione, curioso, pensó con una pizca de maldad, teniendo en cuenta que estaba casado con uno.

— Hay mortífagos en las inmediaciones.

— Eso no es posible — dijo temerosa — Otra vez no — Inspiró hondo y, como si hubiera tomado una inamovible decisión, comenzó a caminar dando la mano a su hijo — Vamos, nos vamos de aquí, los dos. Dejamos Inglaterra hoy mismo. No volveré a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Draco frenó en seco y Narcissa le miró, con la decisión marcando sus bellas facciones.

Por un momento, el rubio quiso acceder de inmediato. No creía que existiera una idea mejor en el mundo que cargar a Granger sobre su hombro y largarse al sitio más recóndito del planeta. Su parte más sensata, aquella que valoraba su propio pellejo por encima de todo, trataba de imponerse. No entendía que estaba pasando pero le importaba una mierda, solo había una cosa que le preocupaba lo bastante como para jugarse el cuello: Su madre.

Que perra cruel era el destino, pensó reconociendo que aquello era la mayor mentira que había dicho jamás, había otra persona que se había metido bajo su piel, otra por la que se jugaría la misma vida aunque jamás lo dijera en voz alta, una sangre sucia.

Que patético había resultado ser.

Por alguna razón en la que no quería profundizar, por miedo a las respuestas, supo que Granger no abandonaría nunca Londres y él no podría irse sin ella. Lo supo porque algo dentro de sí mismo se revelaba contra la idea de no verla, de no poder fastidiarla ni besarla...

Estaba jodido del todo, se había vuelto completamente loco.

Debía haber seguido con aquel estúpido compromiso, haberse casado con la cabeza hueca de Astoria y no haber complicado su vida con aquel ratón de biblioteca insufrible.

No podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, joder, que alguien le lanzara una imperdonable antes de que se hundiera más profundamente.

— No madre. Yo no voy a irme.

La dama quiso llorar, maldecir, gritar y patalear. No quería pasar por todo de nuevo, estaba harta del miedo, de la desesperanza, de temer por su hijo… Pero no era un niño y no podía llevárselo, lo sabía.

— Sácalos de mi casa entonces — dijo erguida y con la cabeza alta, por encima de todo, después de madre, era una Black.

Draco sonrió

— Como desees, madre.

Volvió junto a Hermione, a quien Narcissa miraba de forma serena, aunque por dentro estaba completamente sorprendida _¿La sangre sucia? Merlín bendito_, fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar, _Lucius va a matarlos._

Los jóvenes salieron a la carrera.

— Si los encuentran en tus tierras…

— Me mandarán a Azkaban en menos de lo que se dice _snich—_ terminó él por ella.

Hermione empuñó la varita. Sí, no habría manera de evitar que Draco fuera a la cárcel si encontraban a los mortífagos allí. Con la Marca en su brazo y el pasado del rubio, sería muy difícil que se librara de nuevo ¿Estarían buscando eso? ¿O querrían tentarlo de algún modo para unirse a ellos? Él no parecía tener idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De un pequeño granero, justo en el linde de las tierras, salió un fogonazo de luz. Se miraron y echaron a correr hacia allí a la vez.

Cuando entraron, se desató el infierno.

— _Diffindo_

_—¡Expulso!_

Hermione corrió tras una torre de trastos viejos y se ocultó tras ellos, buscando a Draco con ansiedad, esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada.

— _Incendio_

Mierda.

El olor a humo inundó sus fosas nasales. Aquel lugar iba a convertirse en una trampa mortal. Un horno que los quemaría a todos.

Por un momento se bloqueó. El recuerdo de la Sala de los Menesteres le dio de lleno, como una bofetada

—_¡Aguamenti!_

Draco lanzaba potentes chorros de agua, que sofocaban el incendio. Pero una voz conocida por ambos gritó de pronto con total claridad un hechizo que ambos conocían demasiado bien.

—_Fiendfyre_

Y una lengua de fuego con forma de serpiente se lanzó hacia ellos con vertiginosa velocidad.

— Hazlo

Draco no miraba el hechizo, ni siquiera miraba a Pansy que era quien lo había lanzado, pese a lo sorprendido que estaba de verla allí. Miraba a Granger, completamente anclado en sus ojos.

— Puedes hacerlo, Hermione.

Ella inspiró hondo y vació su mente de todo, como Byron le había enseñado. Se giró, creando un elaborado arabesco con su varita y gritó.

— _¡Fiendlocked!_

La onda expansiva les tiró al suelo cuando el hechizo de Hermione salió de la punta de su varita devorando el fuego infernal.

Uno de los mortífagos atacó a Draco por la espalda con un _Sectusempra_ que alcanzó su pierna derecha, gracias a Merlín, fue leve.

Hermione no tuvo tanta suerte.

Pansy Parkinson la redujo de un certero _Desmaius_, atacándola rastreramente, por detrás. Riendo de tal forma que al Slytherin le erizó el vello de la nuca por el asombroso parecido que tenía con su tía Bellatrix, lanzó un _Enervate_ y después, sin dejar de reír, _Cruciatus _tras _Cruciatus_ intentó torturar a Hermione.

Draco lo vio todo, estaba completamente acojonado, tirado en el suelo, con la pierna cubierta de sangre y temblando, pero de pronto algo se rompió dentro de él.

El presente y el pasado se unieron, mezclándose en su mente hasta hacerlo enloquecer.

Los gritos de ella, la sangre, las risas…

Esos lamentos se clavaban en su carne, desgarraban su espíritu mientras la maldición se repetía haciendo eco en su cabeza. _Crucio, crucio, crucio _Un réquiem espeluznante, un canto fúnebre que no podía soportar. Era el mismo condenado sonido que reverberaba por las noches en Malfoy Manor. Esos alaridos de dolor hundían las garras en los jirones que quedaban de su alma.

Miró a Hermione, tirada en el suelo, su rostro, que horas antes brillaba de alegría, estaba cubierto de sudor, sus labios, entreabiertos en un agónico quejido y así, con aquella visión centelleando ante sus horrorizados ojos, el mundo de Draco estalló.

Se levantó, su cuerpo asaeteado por emociones desconocidas, su mente fraccionada con miles de recuerdos de ella, año tras año, su cuerpo, presa de una adrenalina capaz de mover montañas y eso mismo estaba dispuesto a hacer. Asestó un puñetazo a aquel cabrón que le había herido, después le desmayó y, tras hacer lo mismo con los otros tres, completamente perdido en la más fiera y profunda necesidad de matar, se acercó a Parkinson y apuntó justo en el centro de su retorcido corazón.

― _¡Crucio!_

El grito de Draco ahogó el alarido que había proferido Hermione.

La maldición salió de su varita sin titubeo alguno, surcando el espacio que le separaba de la morena a tal velocidad, que ella no pudo esquivarlo, en realidad, ni siquiera logró verlo. Tan solo la voz de él la alertó de que algo sucedía y, al levantar la vista, el hechizo impactó en su pecho.

El dolor hizo que arqueara su espalda y logró levantar sus pies del suelo durante un instante, tan poderosa había sido la maldición.

Gritó, gritó hasta que pensó que estallarían una a una sus cuerdas vocales, que se levantarían ampollas en su garganta. Se retorció suplicando, rogando porque parara. No podía enfocar la mirada, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas mientras sentía sus músculos romperse dentro de su piel.

Vio entre brumas la figura de Draco avanzar hacia ella, hermoso y rubio, como un ángel vengador, con la muerte pintada en sus ojos del color de las tormentas.

Pansy quiso tocarle, Merlín cuanto le había querido. A su manera, extraña y retorcida, pero siempre había adorado al príncipe de Slytherin y siempre soñó con ser algún día su reina.

Era casi poético que fuera él quien acabara con su vida, pensó agonizando.

_Furia._

_Ciega, salvaje, ardiente._

Le consumía, como si alguien hubiera acercado una tea prendida a la corta mecha de su paciencia, ahora hervía con la más ciega rabia. Quería sangre, muerte, destrucción.

Su brazo tembló, su mismo cuerpo se estremecía con la fuerza de la maldición. La sentía, paladeaba su gusto amargo en la boca. Disfrutaba de ella, embebiéndose de su poder destructivo y oscuro.

Soltó la conexión cuando sintió que se debilitaba, pero alzó de nuevo la varita, su rostro, una completa máscara de fría indiferencia hacia el destino de aquella que una vez había sido algo más que una amiga.

― Draco… ― La voz suave y temblorosa de Hermione llegó a sus oídos, atravesando el pitido de la sangre que palpitaba en sus sienes ― Draco por favor, no lo hagas.

Sintió su mano sobre su antebrazo. Aquel antebrazo marcado que odiaba con toda su alma. Y el bálsamo de su tacto pareció derramarse sobre él, calentándole lentamente, haciendo que el hielo que le rodeaba ardiera con su calor.

― _Incarcerous _

Susurró.

Y una cuerda salió de la punta de su varita, aprisionando a Pansy.

Hermione sollozó y se lanzó a sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su hombro mientras temblaba. Draco cerró los ojos y la abrazo con fuerza, aprisionándola contra su pecho.

― Llámalos ― Dijo con los labios pegados a su sien refiriéndose al departamento de aurores.

Ella asintió, tomando varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse y se pegó más a él antes de separarse y salir algo tambaleante.

― Ayúdame Draco ― susurró la morena aún incapaz de creer que lo que había visto pudiera ser posible.

Le vio mirarla con el mismo asco con el que antes había mirado miles de veces a Granger y se estremeció al ser el blanco de su desprecio.

― Podría haberte matado sin un solo remordimiento ― se acercó a ella arrastrando las palabras

Pansy parpadeó, poniéndose más pálida aún. — Una vez te advertí que nadie toca lo que es mío.

― ¿Qué te ha pasado Draco? ― exclamó con un deje de histeria ― ¡Yo vine a buscarte, vine a pedirte que te unieras a nosotros! Y tú... Tú... ¡Es una sangre sucia!

La varita de él voló rauda hasta el pecho de ella y se clavó en su diafragma.

― Espero que Azkaban sea de tu agrado y permanezcas allí por mucho, mucho tiempo. Porque si vuelvo a cruzarme una sola vez más contigo, ni siquiera ella logrará que… baje… mi… varita. ― siseó.

Se levantó cuando el sonido de pasos apresurados se acercaron a la puerta y Harry y Kat entraron seguidos de Hermione.

Cada uno tomó de un hombro a la chica y, con un asentimiento de reconocimiento a Draco y una mirada a Hermione que decía claramente: tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Harry se apareció.

— Ahora, Granger — Dijo con ese lento arrastrar de palabras que evidenciaba lo enfadado que estaba — me vas a contar qué coño está ocurriendo y por qué solo a mí me ha extrañado ver a Pansy y a todos esos mortífagos comportándose como un jodido batallón.

Hermione suspiró cansada y mandó una vez más su patronus a Harry. Mucho se temía que iba a tardar bastante en regresar a la Madriguera.

...

Ginny estaba con Harry cuando la pequeña nutria plateada entró por la ventana y la voz de Hermione llenó la habitación.

Cuando el moreno se marchó, ella hundió el rostro en la almohada sobre la que ambos habían estado recostados, aspirando con fuerza aquel olor que era solo de él, aquel aroma que le hacía pensar en el hogar, la familia, la pertenencia.

Sabía que se casarían algún día y que tendrían dos o tres hijos, lo sabía del mismo modo que había sabido desde los diez años que él sería el único chico al que amaría en su vida.

Siempre había sido Harry, desde que podía recordar.

Adoraba esa sonrisa algo tímida que se dibujaba en sus labios cuando estaba nervioso, la forma en que se frotaba la frente cuando algo le preocupaba, su mirada... Aquellos ojos verdes brillaban de amor, valentía, orgullo y coraje, eran las puertas de un alma que no tenía parangón, al menos no para Ginny.

Recordó las palabras que él había dicho ese mismo día y se sintió en paz, una paz cálida y llena de ternura que se derramaba sobre ella, recordándole lo mucho que le amaba.

Estaba tan cansada... Cansada de que su subconsciente le jugara malas pasadas, cansada de volver a lo mismo una y otra vez cuando pensaba que pasaba página por fin.

Ver a Zabini con esa tal Kat había removido aguas turbulentas que estaban mejor en calma.

¿Por qué sentía esos celos? ¿A qué venía esa agonía por no poder tocar a Blaise? Tal vez era que nunca se habían besado, que nunca habían compartido más que aquel abrazo, nada más intimo que unos roces casuales... ¿Sería curiosidad? ¿Solo la atracción de lo desconocido? Tal vez estaba destinado a ser alguien en su vida, como Dean lo fue en su día... Últimamente pensaba mucho en ello. Tal vez Blaise, si sus vidas hubieran ido por otros derroteros, habría sido alguien importante para ella, una pareja tal vez, un novio de los que vienen y van antes de encontrar la estabilidad. Ella había encontrado muy pronto a Harry, era probable que una parte de ella sintiera esa necesidad de explorar, de vivir cosas distintas, de saborear experiencias nuevas...

Pero en realidad no quería eso, su parte racional quería estar con Harry, ahora y luego. No quería un tiempo sin él, no quería espacio, no quería nada... Excepto a Blaise.

Sollozó enterrando la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo, buscando el solaz que encontraba diente en el calor de Harry, en su tacto, en su olor...

Esperaba que Hogwarts acabara cuanto antes, necesitaba alejarse de todo y centrarse de una vez.

Con un suspiro tembloroso se colocó la ropa y salió de la habitación. Bajó hasta la cocina, donde Theo y Ron seguían enfrascados en una eterna partida de ajedrez.

Resopló y se sirvió un poco de agua antes de sentarse en una silla cercana a los contrincantes.

— ¿Quién gana?

— En el ajedrez uno gana o pierde al final Ginny. Calla, necesito silencio.

La voz de Blaise les interrumpió

— ¡Vamos tíos ha sido impresionante! Unas cuantas cajas de ese producto en Hogwarts y...

— Todos los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley — interrumpió Fred

— Están prohibidos en Hogwarts — acabó su hermano.

— ¿Y eso es un problema porque... — Zabini no entendía nada — Venga ya, sois legendarios en el castillo, romper las normas es parte de los Gryffindor ¿No? — añadió con burla.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — George se acercó a mirar la partida

— Vaya par de muermos

Fred se frotó la cara y Ginny resopló levantándose y yéndose al jardín. Blaise contempló la puerta un instante antes de ir tras ella.

— ¡Pelirroja!

Corrió en pos de la chica que se alejaba hacia el garaje que había un poco más adelante de la casa y llegó justo antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara

— ¿Qué quieres?

Él sonrió.

Al menos la pequeña Weasley había recuperado su carácter. Le gustaba esa faceta peleona de la Gryffinfor.

— Iba a disculparme por lo de antes pero ¿Sabes? He estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de que no tengo por qué hacerlo — Se apoyó en la pared cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho — Aunque lamento si lo que viste en casa de Potter hirió tu sensibilidad.

Ella mantuvo su mirada, inmóvil e inexpresiva. Minuto tras minuto, sin decir nada, casi sin parpadear.

— ¡Maldita sea Weasley! — Blaise respiraba profundamente, agitado. Tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo silenciador y un _Fermaportus_ — ¿Te das cuenta de lo injusta que eres? — Gritó mesándose el pelo — Lo estoy intentando pelirroja — murmuró golpeando la cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos — Lo intento joder... Pero me lo pones muy difícil.

— Yo no he hecho nada Zabini.

Sus párpados se abrieron dejando que aquellos ojos de antracita se clavaran en el óvalo perfecto del rostro de la chica. Furiosos, violentos.

— ¿Nada? Además de injusta eres una hipócrita ¿Dónde está ese condenado valor Gryffindor del que tanto hacéis gala? No dices nada, no haces nada, pero tus ojos a veces dicen demasiado ¿Que es lo que necesitas? ¿Qué más esperas de mi? Me invitaste a tu casa aunque sabías que viviría un jodido infierno viéndote cada día con él. Pero aquí estoy. Así la olvidarás antes, me dije, será más fácil sacarla de tu cabeza. ¿Pero como coño voy a hacerlo si me miras como está mañana? Tus palabras me dicen aléjate pero tus ojos... Creo que lo mejor será que regrese a Hogwarts.

Ella frunció el ceño y negó

— No puedes irte.

Blaise suspiró, derrotado.

— ¿Te molestó lo que viste? — Preguntó dispuesto a irse por las buenas o por las malas

— Sí

No debió sorprenderse por la valentía de la leona, pero lo hizo.

— ¿Te hubiera gustado estar en su lugar _Ginny?_

Se acercó despacio, dispuesto a conseguir que le mandara a la mierda, que le sacara de su vida limpiamente.

— A veces me pregunto cómo sería — respondió en un susurro bajo.

Blaise estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua al escuchar la sinceridad en su voz

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora Zabini? — Ella le miró con cierta dosis de soberbia — ¿No preguntaste por el valor de los de mi casa? — Se encogió de hombros y se giró para no mirarle a la cara — No puedo evitar pensarlo, aunque lo intento — Suspiró — Le amo, Blaise. Harry es... Harry. No concibo mi vida sin él. Y me odio a mi misma por...

— Por desearme — Terminó él.

Ella asintió, cavando un poco más la tumba de Blaise, que cuando pensaba que nada podía hacerle más daño, encontraba algo que le dejaba aun más jodido.

— En ese momento yo... Sentí rabia — dijo Ginny dispuesta a desahogarse de una vez por todas — Era como si me sintiera... Engañada, traicionada — Suspiró — Creí que ya había pasado por eso pero no es lo mismo imaginarlo... Que verlo, supongo.

— Deseaba que fueras tú

Sintió el calor del cuerpo del moreno tras ella. No la tocaba, ni siquiera se rozaban sus ropas, únicamente su calor corporal acariciaba su espalda, del mismo modo que su aliento hacía con su cuello al hablar, erizando su piel y haciéndola estremecer.

— Cuando las toco — continuó diciendo él — Cuando las toco a ellas como toqué hoy a Kat, es tu cuerpo el que imagino bajo mis manos — Su voz era hipnótica, con una cadencia suave y ligeramente ronca, masculina, rica en matices exóticos, con un arrastrar de palabras que se sentía como una lánguida caricia.

— Imagino cada noche que mis manos descubren los secretos que esconde tu ropa interior — aquella vez notó en el cuello un leve roce, tenue como el de una mariposa, el tacto inconfundible de un casto beso — Te deseo a cada instante, me muero por saber el color exacto de tus pechos, por probar tu sabor, imbuirme de tu olor hasta perder el sentido — Ginny se sintió envuelta por él, que embotaba sus sentidos con el ronroneo cadencioso de su voz, el aroma picante de su piel, el roce de sus labios sobre aquel punto cercano a su carótida que aún le ardía. Cerró los ojos, solo escuchando, sabiendo que él no sobrepasaría ningún límite, que no la tocaría — Me pregunto cada noche como sería sentirte bajo mi cuerpo — La respiración de él se escuchaba acelerada — como sería escucharte gemir en mi oído mientras te llevo una y otra vez al paraíso, con mis manos y mi boca. Me vuelves completamente loco Ginny. Nada es suficiente, ni ellas, ni yo, te deseo a cada instante. A cada condenado minuto.

De pronto el frío regresó cuando él se separó de ella y, cuando por fin se giró a mirarle, él estaba nuevamente apoyado en la pared, la miraba impasible.

— Así que, si algún día quieres hacer mis fantasías realidad — dijo con algo de crueldad, sabiendo que nunca ocurriría — ya sabes cómo encontrarme — Mientras deja que, al menos, encuentre solaz en otra parte, por fugaz que ésta sea.

Se alejó hacia la puerta y tomó el pomo, pero su voz le detuvo antes de salir.

— Blaise

Oyó sus pasos lanzarse tras él y sintió de pronto sus finos brazos rodeando su espalda en un enérgico abrazo. No fue capaz de controlar el temblor que agitó su cuerpo al sentirla.

Maldita fuera.

Cerró los ojos y apretó el pomo con tanta fuerza que crujió bajo sus dedos.

— Lo lamento tanto — dijo con voz temblorosa — Si no fuera él…

_No lo digas_, pensó Zabini, _no lo digas por favor._

Pero la suerte rara vez estaba de su parte en los últimos tiempos

— Serías tú.

Y con aquellas palabras le condenó.

Blaise supo que jamás habría nadie como ella, era única y la amaría siempre.

Fue en ese instante en el que se juró a sí mismo que sería su guardián. Protegería a aquella mujer con su misma vida si hacía falta.

…..

— ¿Reagrupándose?

Malfoy estaba sentado en un rincón de aquel sucio, destartalado y medio quemado cobertizo. Ambos estaban tiznados, despeinados y con las ropas ennegrecidas. Él incluso tenía la pernera del pantalón desgarrada y sangre seca en la piel y la tela, pero no había querido ir a la mansión. Mucho se temía que cuando acabaran de hablar querría despellejar viva a Granger y no tenía necesidad de testigos, ni de que su madre escuchara los gritos que, sin duda alguna iban a haber.

— Sí

Hermione apretó los puños con fuerza ¿Debía confiar en él? ¿Sería sensato contarle todo lo que ocurría? Una parte de ella, la racional, donde la lógica se anteponía a todo lo demás, le decía que no se le ocurriese abrir la boca. Que no hablara más de la cuenta, al fin y al cabo era Malfoy.

Pero ¿Acaso no le había dado ya todo de ella? Su corazón, o lo que fuera, confiaba en él, por estúpido e irracional que pudiera parecer.

Tomo aire y comenzó a hablar, sorprendida por la contención del rubio quien, según hablaba Hermione, iba poniéndose más pálido y apretando los labios, hasta que estos fueron solo una fina línea en su rostro.

Cuando acabó, se levantó sin decir nada y salió del cobertizo. Ella dio un respingo al escuchar los gritos y golpes que llegaban desde el exterior, maldiciones e insultos de lo más pintorescos, entremezclados con golpes y jadeos agitados.

Se quedó allí, mirando estoicamente la puerta, esperando.

Unos veinte minutos después él regreso.

Aun más despeinado, con los ojos brillantes y oscurecidos.

— Vamos

Fue una orden seca, como si se dirigiera a un elfo doméstico, a un ser inferior.

Y aquello derramó el vaso.

Hermione le entendía, de veras que sí. Comprendía que se sintiera enfadado, frustrado, impotente… sabía que eran muchas cosas por asimilar, que todo lo que había ocurrido le dejaba a él en una precaria situación ante la sociedad y ahora además ante el Ministerio. Sabía que aquel ambiente era peligroso para alguien con su pasado, pero no iba a consentirle que la hablara de ese modo. Ella había dejado que se desahogara, le había dado espacio para que hiciera su berrinche de niño mimado y asimilara las cosas, pero no iba a dejar que la tratara como… como… como lo que fuera. Estaba nerviosa, asustada, cansada y muerta de frío. Su día había sido también un asco y aún sentía todos los músculos doloridos por la tortura de la loca de Parkinson.

— Vete tú — dijo ignorándole por completo — Yo volveré a la Madriguera — _En cuanto consiga dejar de temblar lo bastante como para aparecerme, _añadió para sí.

— Tú vienes conmigo — Masculló entre dientes

— Ni lo sueñes Malfoy. Ve a romper más cosas lejos de mi — espetó haciendo gestos con la mano — No tengo porque soportar esto — murmuró en voz baja, mordiendo las palabras

Un sonido bajo y gutural fue lo único que salió de él. Hermione lo tomó como un asentimiento y metió las manos en los bolsillos, levantó las piernas y apoyó la frente en las rodillas.

Dios, que cansada estaba.

Unos brazos la envolvieron y se vio alzada. Soltó una pequeña exclamación y clavó los ojos en la afilada mandíbula de Draco que ni siquiera la miraba. La acercó a él y la castaña, con un suspiro de rendición se acomodó, apoyando la mejilla en el hueco de su cuello y rodeándole con sus brazos.  
No tenía ganas de pelear, no en ese momento en que los ojos se le cerraban, quizás más tarde, se dijo con convencimiento, más tarde le daría su merecido a aquella serpiente déspota y mal encarada.

* * *

_Diosssss mio! No sé que he hecho que se me han borrado la nota de autor y las respuestas a los Rr *A punto de pegarse un tiro* Suena a excusa, en plan "Mi perro se ha comido los deberes" pero os juro que es verdad! Yo no me lo creería si lo leyera pero es tan cierto como que estoy aquí escribiendo. Lo peor? Que no ha sido ffnet, si no yo solita que no he salvado el documento… para matarme._

_Pfff, no puedo volver a escribirlos, me resulta imposible, así que perdonadme todos por favor. Voy a contestar a las preguntas más puntuales y generalizaré en las demás._

_Me apetecía cambiar el tono de nuevo, no he podido resistirme a hacer esto xDD ahora si, me iré unos días, probablemente hasta el miércoles, ya veremos, conmigo nunca se sabe jajaja_

_Lo primero deciros que el título es de una canción de Leo Jimenez que se llama Mi otra mitad, y que me gusta mucho para esta historia._

_Lo segundo que Luna aparecerá en el próximo si si si, habrá más Madriguera._

_Lo tercero… A todas las que pedíais dramion y pasión… era esto? Jajajaj creo que no, no me matéis_

_Como Adarae me comentó, a mi me gusta Ginny mucho también y es justo lo que ella dijo, es que es una adolescente y a veces la adolescencia apesta. Quiero tratar de reflejar las inseguridades que puede tener... Es difícil unirse a alguien para siempre sin apenas vivir, y me parece que son dudas que podría tener cualquiera_

_Y como me gusta mucho Blaise, pese a que he tratado de reflejar en esa escena de ambos la situación, para quitaros dudas, no pude resistirme a la tensión sexual xD_

_Ah por cierto Adarae, sí, creo que mi Draco es algo odioso, pero tiene detalles que lo redimen y tu Hermione se pone bruta si jajajaja pero me gusta esa leona._

_Nurf: Mil gracias, me encantan tus rr, lo sabes. Y sí que es humanamente posible!_

_Olibe: A ti por leer y por tus comentarios, _

_Eponine: sí es sonrisas y lágrimas ^^_

_RbBlack: jajajaja A mi también me gusta Zabini, espero que el Dios me ampare señor jesus! Sea bueno xDDD_

_Seremoon: Bienvenida ^^ y gracias, me alegra que te guste._

_Azublodd23: Pacienciaaa con la ancianita xD_

_Luna White29: El discurso es especial para mi ^^ y sí, voy a tratar una escena Snape/Draco hablando, me gustó tu idea!_

_Manu Rocha: Malfoy va poco a poco, al menos mi intención es que deje de ser odioso pero con paciencia jajaja_

_Nikki, Emma Felton, dracoforever, Love Always, NinaaMalfoy,Abytutis, Noonefall, dar, Allison Cameron, BlackRose2797 mil gracias ¿Me dejo a alguien? Segurísimo, perdón perdón y perdón._

_Mil gracias a todos, en serio, por vuestros comentarios que me encanta leeros y por seguir compartiendo conmigo esta historia._

_Hasta la próxima!_

_Besos_

_AJ_


	32. Grillos verdes y besos con sabor mazapan

_**Disclamer: **El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK. Rowlings.  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 30_

_Pesadillas, grillos verdes y besos con sabor a mazapán._

La noche ya había caído cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de La Madriguera.  
Entre el caos que reinaba en aquel lugar y al que, increíblemente, Theo empezaba a acostumbrarse, alguien gritó que quien estuviera cerca de la entrada abriera la puerta y él, que intentaba buscar algo de paz para estudiar antes de la cena, en un pequeño rincón pegado a las atestadas estanterías, lo más lejos posible de la cocina, donde se agolpaban todos aquellos ruidosos pelirrojos, se levantó a abrir.  
— Hola Theodore Nott  
Luna sonreía mirándole fijamente. Parecía que el enfado que tenía con él había desaparecido por completo, algo que extrañó al Slytherin, poco acostumbrado a gente que no exigiese una disculpa tras una discusión.  
Si es que a aquello podía llamársele discusión, algo discutible según su opinión.  
— Hola Luna  
— ¿Puedo pasar?  
Él parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que aún tenía el marco de la puerta en la mano y ella seguía fuera de la casa.  
— Disculpa, pasa, por favor.  
Se apartó para dejar que entrara y cerró a su espalda.  
— Están en la cocina — dijo dispuesto a volver a su lectura.  
Era curioso como la presencia de ella había conseguido que los nervios que atenazaban su estómago se calmaran un poco. No por primera vez se dio cuenta del extraño efecto que ella causaba en él.  
Desde que se fue enfadada había pensado más de una vez en ese beso que ella rechazó. No se lo había ofrecido en serio, más bien fue una broma entre amigos para romper la seriedad del momento, pero desde entonces, no hacía más que pensar que habría pasado si la rubia hubiese accedido.  
Tenía curiosidad.  
Y la curiosidad era algo muy difícil de sobrellevar para Theo.  
Le gustaba saber, el conocimiento era necesario para su estructurada vida, así como el control y la rutina, con Luna cerca todo aquello era casi una utopía.  
No creía conocer a ninguna persona más imprevisible que aquella rubia, nada de lo que hacía o decía era predecible para el resto de la humanidad y parecía rodeada siempre de un extraño caos que, sin embargo, te hacía sentir en paz.  
Decididamente era digna de estudio, igual que él, quien, pese a su adoración por el orden, encontraba a la Ravenclaw extrañamente fascinante.  
— ¿Qué estás leyendo?  
Theo parpadeó viendo que la chica le seguía.  
— ¿Cómo?  
— _Pociones avanzadas: La savia del lazo del diablo en pociones curativas_ — leyó en voz alta — ¿Estás estudiando?

Theo asintió, arrugando ligeramente el ceño.  
— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?  
Ella estaba sentada en un escabel alto que dejaba sus pies colgando con las puntas apenas rozando el suelo. Agitó las piernas sonriendo, de un modo que a Nott le recordó a la forma que algunos niños tenían de sentarse y balancearse con candidez al estar nerviosos ¿Estaría ella nerviosa? ¿Sería él quien la alteraba así?  
No sabía de dónde venía aquel pensamiento, pero le resultaba agradable.  
— Hola Luna  
Sabía que por más interesante que fuera jugar con él al ajedrez, debía odiar a la comadreja. No era posible no hacerlo, sobre todo cuando tenía aquella capacidad para incordiar tan desarrollada en su persona.  
— Hola Ron — Ella se levantó de un brinco y fue hacia el pelirrojo, dando aquellos pequeños saltitos que parecían hacerla bailar al ritmo de una música que solo ella parecía escuchar — Hasta luego Theodore Nott — le sonrió con dulzura y entró en la cocina.  
— Mira que es rara — soltó Ron — encantadora y buena amiga, pero rara.  
Sorprendentemente, y no por primera vez, Theo estuvo de acuerdo con él.

...  
Hermione se removió abrazando la almohada y aspiró el olor que desprendía la tela, sonriendo inconsciente al percibir el aroma de Draco. Se sorprendió, porque creía recordar que era más tenue y sin embargo parecía estar oliendo directamente su piel, dada la intensidad de la fragancia.  
Se giró, estirándose aún sin abrir los ojos y golpeó contra algo. Algo cálido, duro y…  
Oh Señor  
Parpadeó, intentando deshacerse de las brumas oníricas que la abrazaban todavía y abrió los ojos.  
— Ya iba siendo hora.  
— ¿Malfoy?  
Él endureció el gesto levemente.  
— Vaya Granger ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?  
La castaña ahogó un bostezo y se incorporó agarrando las sábanas y cubrió su torso, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que, en realidad, estaba totalmente vestida.  
Draco sonrió de lado al verla.  
— Tu honor sigue intacto…. Bueno, eso estaría abierto a discusión.  
Ella resopló.  
— ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu cama?  
— No es mi cama  
Hermione miró a su alrededor y comprobó que era cierto. Aquella habitación no era la misma en la que el día anterior habían estado juntos. Aunque por la decoración ostentosa y algo oscura, sabía que estaba en la mansión Malfoy y eso le hizo sentir un pequeño pinchazo de desilusión. El que Draco no la hubiera llevado de nuevo a su cuarto decía demasiadas cosas y ninguna le gustaba en absoluto.  
— A tu casa entonces.  
Respondió tratando de que la decepción no fuera apreciable en su tono de voz. El chasqueó la lengua.  
— Pensé en dejarte en el cobertizo, no es un mal sitio para meter a una sangre sucia — Ella bufó, que fácil era hacerla enfadar — Pero hasta yo de vez en cuando tengo algo de decencia.  
— ¡Já!  
— Así que te traje aquí — Continuó él ignorándola — Y he de decirte que no eres muy ligera.  
Hermione boqueó, mirándole colorada y furiosa.  
Draco se mordió los labios para evitar sonreír.  
— Suerte que soy un chico fuerte  
— ¡Te odio!  
La sonrisa de él fue sincera en aquella ocasión y el brillo se intensificó, intenso, predador.  
— Si… eso ya me lo has dicho.  
En un rápido movimiento se posicionó sobre ella, sujetándose con sus brazos para no aplastarla con su peso, pero dejando que su cuerpo se insinuara, que cada una de sus durezas se acoplara a la suavidad de ella, a cada valle, a cada llanura, a cada depresión, como piezas de un puzzle incompleto que encaja pedazo a pedazo hasta formar un paisaje sublime, hecho de retazos, sí, pero hermoso.  
Así parecían ser ellos, fragmentos de lo que una vez fueron, que juntos formaban un todo perfecto.  
— ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó, ignorando la forma en que el aliento del rubio acariciaba sus labios.  
— Tú lo has dicho, en Malfoy Manor.  
Ella se tensó.  
— Quitate, tengo que irme, deben estar preocupados ¿Qué hora es?  
— Tarde — fue su única respuesta. No pensaba quitarse.  
— Tengo que volver a la Madriguera.  
— No  
Hermione gruñó, pensando que aquella serpiente arrastrada le había robado su varita dando muestras de inteligencia, porque si la tuviera en su poder estaría pegado al dosel verde oscuro del mismo modo que un parche a un descosido.  
— ¡Malfoy!  
Sintió la lengua de él acariciar su oreja y se estremeció, terminando su queja como un gemido que creció en intensidad cuando los dientes entraron en el juego y mordisquearon la carne, absorbiéndola y humedeciéndola como si fuera un jugoso fruto maduro.  
— En mi habitación nos podrían descubrir  
Susurró sobre la piel de detrás de su oreja, disfrutando al ver la forma en que se erizaba con su tacto. En realidad no quería que estuviera en su habitación porque era un sitio demasiado personal. Ella había admitido quererle y nada podría haber hecho a Draco más feliz en aquel instante, pero, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba mantener las distancias de seguridad, antes de cometer el mayor error de su vida… está bien, está bien, ya lo había cometido, pero aún podía hundirse más en aquella fangosa superficie desconocida.  
— No parecías preocupado por eso ayer — jadeó ella  
La lengua del rubio perfiló el borde de su oreja y Hermione tembló al sentir el filo de sus dientes tras ella.  
— Ayer no había nadie en casa.  
Sus manos realizaron una arriesgada incursión bajo la ropa, extasiado ante la suavidad de aquella piel tersa y dorada que le subyugaba por completo.  
— Draco…  
— Sssssch — la yema de su índice rozó el inhiesto pezón hasta que se contrajo y ella suspiró su nombre una vez más.  
Aquellos susurros le arrastraban por completo al mismo borde de la locura, no recordaba que nunca antes alguien hubiera tenido tal poder sobre él. Con cada jadeo, cada gemido… Granger lograba hacerle desear estar de rodillas ante ella y ofrecerse en sacrificio pagano de carne y sangre si era necesario, para tenerla así siempre, expuesta a él, expectante, dispuesta a doblegarse a sus deseos y a su voluntad…  
Hermione olvidó sus prisas, su raciocinio, su realidad. Olvidó su nombre, su apellido, sus colores, olvidó lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, lo que estaba por acontecer, lo olvidó todo, transformándose bajo sus hábiles manos en un amasijo de nervios y de placer gimoteante, dejando que él le diera forma a cada arista, como un alfarero amasando su más preciada pieza de exposición, casi con ternura.  
Imploró y se abrió a él, acatando cada orden muda de su lengua y su boca, adentrándose en la vertiginosa tempestad de una pasión que ninguno entendía, se plegó a sus deseos, obedeciendo cada mandato que sonaba a súplica, lamio, mordisqueó y besó cada centímetro de aquella pálida piel, mientras Draco guiaba su rostro por su abdomen, cada vez más abajo. Ahora era él quien rogaba con su cuerpo, quien anhelaba sus caricias. Arqueó su espalda, exponiéndose al antojo de sus labios y un ronco rugido vibró en los oídos de Hermione cuando por fin le probó, deleitándose con el salado sabor de su esencia y la dureza de su sexo. Degustó cada milímetro, tomando el poder que sabía que él odiaba perder, ostentando su supremacía con cada lamida. Absorbió, chupó y mordisqueó la amoratada punta que se hinchaba y palpitaba con cada jugueteo de su traviesa lengua.  
Hermione ahogó una exclamación cuando él enredó los dedos en sus cabellos y se afianzó con los talones en el colchón, empujándose en su boca con creciente abandono. Una y otra y otra vez, retorciéndose sobre las sábanas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos, dejando escapar una cacofonía de lamentos que humedecieron a la castaña hasta hacerla sentir al borde mismo del orgasmo.  
— _Hermione_

Oh, sí, su nombre era una letanía constante mientras ella lo llevaba a lo más cerca que jamás estaría del paraíso.  
Ella sonrió, apoyando los labios sobre la tirante extensión de su la humedecida superficie y le miró a los ojos recién abiertos.  
El temblor fue instantáneo.  
En sus orbes castaños la decisión brillaba, entremezclada con una buena dosis de lujuria y salvajismo.  
Draco boqueó por aire, se apartó de un brusco tirón y la giró, empujando su pecho contra la cama, desesperado, ansioso, demasiado excitado como para ser coherente o delicado.  
Rasgó la ropa, destrozó la tela que la cubría y hundió los dedos en su anhelante y empapada cavidad.  
Ella gritó y mordió la almohada, tratando de silenciar los ruegos que pujaban por salir de sus labios y que no pensaba pronunciar.  
Draco la llevó al cenit sin contemplaciones, tenso, mientras la veía gemir bajo sus manos. Necesitaba pensar, enfriarse lo suficiente como para regalarle la ternura que estaba seguro que debía necesitar.  
Pero rara vez las cosas salen como las planeamos.  
Como a cámara lenta, la cabeza de Hermione se giró hasta mirarle por encima de su hombro y clavar sus profundos ojos castaños en él. De pronto, toda su buena fe, todas sus ganas de ternura y de hacer las cosas bien se esfumaron sin dejar rastro, dejando en su lugar una dolorosa necesidad, un anhelo que dolía por su intensidad casi tanto como le dolía la palpitante erección que clamaba por un poco de atención._ No me hagas esto_, grito su mente, pero ella pronunció su nombre en un susurro, con los ojos velados aun, perdida en la pequeña muerte a la que le habían conducido sus caricias y todo se volvió rojo en su visión. Se arranco la camisa con un gruñido y rasgo lo que quedaba de sus pantalones, hasta que su sexo saltó en su mano, duro, hinchado, con la amoratada punta supurando con anticipación, la acarició un par de veces y, sin apartar la mirada de los perdidos ojos de Hermione, se lamió los dedos, entornando los párpados ante su sabor. Ella volvió a gemir cuando aquellos mismos dedos incursionaron nuevamente en su cuerpo, la yema de su pulgar jugueteó con su entrada, dilatándola con caricias, sintiendo como se encogía bajo sus presiones, una, dos, tres veces hasta que la punta del dedo entro y Hermione exhaló su nombre una vez más, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza sobre el colchón. Draco apretó los dientes, una parte racional de su cabeza le decía que tenía que tranquilizarse antes de seguir, que el cúmulo de sensaciones que amontonaba su cuerpo era demasiado intenso para ser suave

- Draco por favor….  
El cuerpo de Hermione parecía gelatina y su voz descarnada hizo parpadear a Draco y fundirse otra vez en su mirada que volvía a buscarle.  
- Hazlo. - dijo suspirando - Yo... Te necesito.  
Su cabeza cayó de nuevo y el rubio siseó sacando los dedos de su interior. Inspiró profundamente embebiéndose de aquel momento que sin duda debía ser uno de los mejores de su vida.  
- Mírame Hermione  
Se estremeció, ni siquiera parecía su voz, tragó saliva cuando por tercera vez la castaña le miró, un segundo antes de que empujara con fuerza sus caderas hacia delante y gimiera como un loco cuando los apretados músculos de ella se abrieron para recibirle, envolviéndole en un suave puño caliente y estrecho. Hermione gritó y su mano involuntariamente se echó hacia atrás tocando el muslo del chico, intentando parar a Draco, pero era imposible, había agarrado sus caderas con una mano y puesto otra justo al lado de su cara en el sofá y embestía como un animal contra su cuerpo, empujándola con fuerza contra la cama.  
Dios santo, pensó ella perdiendo el sentido por completo, se sentía tomada, poseída y ... Gimió porque de pronto algo cambio y la pequeña punzada de dolor se convirtió en un extraño placer agónico, Draco gruñía sobre su cuello, resoplando y empujando sus caderas cada vez más fuerte, más profundo, saliendo casi completamente de su cuerpo para dejarse caer dentro de nuevo y enfundarse en su receptiva vaina de satén una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo ante cada envite que les alejaba más y más de la realidad.  
Enredados, juntos y rozando el cielo con los dedos, se dejaron llevar por la tempestad que les asolaba y, finalmente, él dejó escapar un jadeo intenso con los labios pegados a su oído cuando el orgasmo les alcanzó, certero.  
Aquel instante se grabó a fuego en ambos, como si por fin algo hubiera encajado en su alma, acercándolos al lugar en el que siempre debieron estar.  
No fue hasta horas después cuando Hermione se removió entre los brazos del rubio, que dormía profundamente a su lado.  
Se vistió. Tenían más de una conversación pendiente pero no creía ser capaz de mantenerlas, no al menos sin perder la poca cordura que parecía quedarle.  
Un momento antes de decir adiós se sentó mirando por la ventana los últimos vestigios del atardecer, podía oler la noche que se acercaba, inexorable, ineludible e inspiró profundamente, sabía que sería muy sencillo salir y terminar con todo, olvidar, alejarse de la tentación, cerrar los ojos a todo lo que había acontecido… pero nunca le había gustado mentirse a sí misma.  
Aunque en el fondo sabía que había acabado una etapa y seguro que otra llegaría, no mejor ni peor, solo diferente, porque todo lo que empieza termina alguna vez y aquel era su momento de despedirse de ese pasado que se vanagloriaba de haber olvidado, pero que lastraba su vida irremediablemente.  
Aquella noche debía regresar a casa, necesitaba espacio para pensar, además debía pasar las Navidades en la Madriguera y, cuanto más tiempo pasara allí, más explicaciones habría de dar. No podía obviar por más tiempo la realidad, del mismo modo que no podía soslayar aquel creciente sentimiento que Draco despertaba en ella, cada vez se hacía más su necesidad de él, de sus caricias, de su cuerpo y de su compañía. Estaba aterrada por haberle confesado lo que sentía por él, necesitaba marcharse cuanto antes.  
Pero no podía irse sin despedirse, no al menos en aquella ocasión en la que había llegado a tocar las estrellas entre sus brazos.  
Pasó los dedos sobre sus pálidos labios muy despacio y le vio fruncir el ceño aunque no abrió los ojos, Hermione se inclino sobre su cuerpo y cerró los suyos, aspirando profundamente, emborrachándose de su olor, marcándolo en su mente para recordarlo siempre, apuñó su pelo en una mano y tiró de su barbilla hacia abajo con la otra, hundiéndose en su boca sin más... rememorando otros momentos que tenía grabados a fuego en su cuerpo. Se le escapó un gruñido y mordió sus labios con fuerza, absorbiéndolos en su boca, buscó, su lengua en un beso nada suave, perdiéndose en su sabor, bebiendo de él, buscando llevarse un último momento con Draco. Frotó la nariz en su cuello, susurrando junto a su oreja, sobre tu piel  
— Si tengo que mantenerme lejos necesito irme así. Algún día Draco, algún día, tal vez puedas corresponderme — aunque no lo creía, no al menos del mismo modo que ella. Apoyó un dedo sobre su mejilla — si llegara ese momento, búscame, te estaré esperando  
Se apartó de él, caminando hasta la puerta y miró sobre su hombro, viendo como se removía sobre el colchón, sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa triste pintada en sus labios y giró el pomo, la guerra, pensó, es un buen destino para tratar de perder la vida, pero aquel infierno en el que había caído, sin duda, era el lugar indicado para perder el alma.  
— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?  
No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, antes de abrir siquiera la puerta se encontró aplastada contra la madera, con las muñecas aprisionadas con los grilletes en los que se habían convertido sus dedos y las piernas inmovilizadas con las gruesas cadenas que parecían ahora sus piernas.  
— Joder Hermione, no creí que fueran contigo estos rollos dramáticos — espetó él con acritud.  
Se sentía acojonado.  
Había notado los labios de ella, sus caricias. Había escuchado sus palabras y sabía que aquello era una despedida, que se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido o, al menos, de lo que le había confesado en un arrebato colérico.  
Su mundo se había balanceado peligrosamente, igual que su cordura.  
Ella no podía alejarse de él.  
No cuando por fin la había encontrado, cuando la había aceptado, al menos ante sí mismo.  
— ¿Dramáticos? — Escupió ella ofendida — Eres un idiota  
Él chasqueó la lengua  
— Vuelve a la cama, solo dices estupideces cuando no duermes.  
— Tengo que irme — dijo Hermione sin luchar, consciente de que sin la varita no las tenía todas consigo — Tengo que regresar, Draco  
— No  
Ella bufó exasperada  
— Sí.  
— Volverás mañana entonces  
Cedió él a regañadientes  
—Yo…  
— Tenemos que hablar — cortó él.  
Hermione suspiró cansada.  
— Está bien, vendré mañana.  
Cuando Hermione por fin llegó a la Madriguera Draco le había arrancado aquella promesa a gritos un par de veces más.

…..

Nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación y soltar el pomo se apareció en un negro callejón, absolutamente inmóvil. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, tratando de escuchar en la oscuridad e inspiró con los ojos entrecerrados cuando un aullido inhumano desgarró la noche, haciéndole tensar todos los músculos del cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, poniéndole la piel de gallina.  
Maldijo una vez más su capacidad para el despiste y echó a correr hacia aquel grito que de nuevo hacía eco en sus oídos una y otra vez, como un terrible réquiem repetitivo y ensordecedor. Sus botas sonaban sobre el asfalto con cada una de las rápidas zancadas que le llevaban hacia aquel lugar conocido.  
Se frenó en seco, el olor a azufre se colaba en sus fosas nasales taladrando su cerebro y, en un movimiento instintivo llevó una de sus manos a la varita y la otra al interior de la túnica, sonriendo con los ojos entornados cuando el sonido deslizante del acero llamó la atención del mago que se inclinaba sobre una pequeña mujer de cabellos rubios.

- Buenas noches Rabastan, llevo tiempo buscándote.

Ese ser repugnante, de dientes ennegrecidos, cuyas manos se curvan en garras mortales, cual alimaña, gruñó abriendo los labios en una mueca cruel. Una vez le llamó tío, una vez su padre peleó a su lado, hombro con hombro en incontables ocasiones. Parecían haber pasado tantos años de aquello que bien podría haber sido en otra existencia, una en la que la vida de aquella mujer le habría importado tan poco como a él… Por suerte o por desgracia, eso había cambiado y él no era su padre, él luchaba por sus propios intereses, puede ser, pero al menos eran más nobles que los de su enloquecido progenitor.

- Byron

Su rugido y la mueca de desagrado de su rostro hizo sonreír más ampliamente al joven.

- ¿Me echaste de menos… "tío Rabastan"?

Chasqueo la lengua con desagrado inclinándose un poco, agazapándose, preparado para el ataque que sabía estaba por llegar.

- No te la llevarás, a ella sí podré salvarla.

Sin una sola palabra más Lestrange se lanzó hacia él, igual que lo haría un Berserker, como una bestia, sin magia, sin varita, cegado por la más pura rabia. Habría que reconocer que Rabastan siempre había sido certero y brutal, aunque la inteligencia nunca fue su fuerte. Sus puños descendieron sobre su pecho y cruzó la daga sobre él parando su ataque y empujándole hacia atrás, cuando se alejó trastabillando Byron negó con la cabeza.

- Siempre te dijeron que debías sorprender a tu adversario, tío. Sigues luchado sin cabeza.

El mortífago entrecerró los ojos y de sus labios rezumó una saliva espumosa que le hace encoger la nariz con asco

- Y sigues siendo un cerdo joder!

Pateó su entrepierna haciendo que se agachara y giró sobre si mismo, clavando la daga en el suelo, la punta atravesó el asfalto como mantequilla, se agachó, esquivando un zarpazo y apoyó la rodilla y la mano en el pavimento, levantando la mirada hacia é.

- Agarra la varita, quiero que sea una lucha justa.

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras volvió de nuevo su furia hacia el joven auror, como un perro rabioso. Se evaporó como humo ante sus ojos, apareciendo tras él y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, hundió la hoja de la daga en el costado de Byron que soltó un alarido de rabia mientras sentía el acero atravesar su carne y una humedad pegajosa, con aroma a metal, empapando su ropa.…  
— Aggg mierda  
Se inclinó hacia delante incorporándose y sujetó la empuñadura que sobresalía del lateral de su torso, sacándola de un tirón… ni el rey Arturo lo podría haber hecho mejor, pensó con una sonrisa sardónica estirando el brazo en un intento de apuntar con la varita al mortífago.  
Pero era tarde.  
El sonido de una carcajada masculina le hizo entornar los ojos, la oscuridad era casi absoluta, las farolas están apagadas y no había nadie en las cercanías, cuando el hechizo impactó, lo hizo contra el muro en el que segundos antes, Rabastan se apoyaba. Él se había ido e Ivanka con él.  
— Noooooooooooo  
Byron despertó agitado, bañado en sudor y con la respiración acelerada. Le costó bastante tiempo recuperar el resuello y, cuando por fin lo hizo, no consiguió volver a dormir. Los recuerdos, a veces, eran demasiado intensos, demasiado vívidos como para encontrar solaz, ni el mundo onírico le procuraba descanso alguno, las pesadillas plagaban sus sueños y, mucho se temía, lo seguirían haciendo hasta que redimiera su alma, se hiciera eso como se hiciese.

….

Había sido una cena de lo más normal… si se tenía en cuenta que la normalidad era entendida de un modo… diferente, en aquella casa.  
Cuando Luna saltó literalmente de su silla, aduciendo que quería ir a buscar grillos verdes al pantano, todos fingieron interesarse enormemente por contar las flores del mantel. Todos menos Theo, que estaba deseando encontrar una excusa para salir de aquella atestada sala y saborear el silencio que podía proporcionar la soledad.  
La rubia sería un aliciente porque, si bien estando con ella no podría decirse que estuviera solo, si que la calma que irradiaba le ayudaría casi más que eso.  
Abrió la puerta con una mano animándola a pasar a través de ella con la presión de su palma en su espalda y se puso una capa, ayudándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.  
- ¿Sabes? Los grillos verdes son capaces de descubrir tu estado mental más común, cambiando de color como el arcoíris.  
— ¿No será que pueden saber el humor que tienes?  
— No — ella caminaba serena, contemplativa — el estado mental.  
No sabía si contestar a eso sería acertado, así que se calló, hasta que ella rompió de nuevo el silencio.  
— ¿Cuál es tu estado mental más común?  
Theo agarró la mano de la chica y la colocó en su antebrazo mientras caminaban por el patio hacia las charcas, el sonido de los grillos y las ranas hace eco en la noche e involuntariamente el joven miró sus deportivas rosas con una mueca de apreciación, al menos aquella vez no iba descalza.  
- Mi estado mental…— soltó una carcajada y torció en el último árbol a la derecha — Una vez leí una frase muggle que decía; el único sentido que tiene la vida es el sentido del humor — La tomó de la mano atravesando unos enormes matojos de los que sin duda ella sabría el nombre, pero él no, allí no les molestaría nadie — Mira a tu alrededor, esta es mi vida ahora, sobrevivir, hacerme un lugar en una sociedad que hubiera deseado librarse de mi por los errores de mi familia, un padre mortífago que me amargó la infancia y más de un peso sobre mis espaldas que desearía no tener. El estigma de los Nott pesará sobre mi toda la eternidad, por ser hijo de quien soy, por haber defendido unos ideales obsoletos que han sido, por suerte, abolidos.  
Si no me tomo con humor esta existencia ¿De qué otra forma hacerlo? He pasado toda mi vida luchando por sobrevivir, dia tras dia me dejaba la piel en Hogwarts estudiando, tratando de ser el mejor, de mejorar cada día, estudiando Artes Oscuras, preparándome para lo que habría de venir… hasta que llegó y tomé parte donde nunca esperé hacerlo. Nunca me sentí satisfecho hasta que llegué junto a vosotros, lo que hago en el ED si tiene un propósito y un objetivo, ahora formo parte de algo más grande... Aunque la guerra haya acabado, siento que no estoy solo, tengo, de algún modo una familia y trato de no perder el humor y vivir con mi conciencia limpia.  
— Seguro que tu grillo sería de un color similar al de tus ojos, de un azul translúcido, como caledonias — dijo ella — equilibrado, estable… Estar contigo me resulta tranquilizador, Theodore Nott  
Aquello le frenó en seco y la obligó a ella a parar.  
— ¿Qué has dicho?  
— Que me tranquilizas — ella sonreía con dulzura, como si no acabase de trastocar su ordenada existencia con aquella frase — ¡Mira! Busquemos allí, la luz de la luna da justo sobre la superficie, es el mejor momento para buscar grillos verdes.  
Pero aquella vez no se le escapó.  
— Me estás volviendo loco — susurró  
Ella le miró intrigada, con su ceño fruncido en una mueca de incomprensión.  
— ¿Por qué dices….  
Nunca llegó a terminar la pregunta porque antes de conseguir hacerlo, las manos suaves de Theo habían abarcado sus mejillas y, acariciando su piel fría con los pulgares, besaba sus labios con la suavidad del algodón y la dulzura del mazapán que habían tomado de postre.  
Luna cerró los ojos, extasiada, alzando las manos para rodearle el cuello, sin titubeos, sin timidez. Se entregó al beso del mismo modo que hacía con todo; por completo. Y él tembló cuando la lengua de ella incursionó en su boca, voraz, dulce y tenaz, sin pedir perdón ni permiso, con la entrega y la candidez innata en ella.  
Las luna de aquella noche previa a la Navidad, fue la única testigo de aquel momento efímero, en el que dos almas, sin saberlo, se reconocían y se encontraban de nuevo bajo el manto estrellado que les cobijaba en su mano, rodeados de juncos y grillos verdes, con el acompañamiento musical de un grupo de croantes sapos ejecutando la banda sonora de sus besos.

* * *

Actualizando desde el móvil y muy muy deprisa, esfuerzo titánico para poder subir hoy un capítulo ¿Motivo? Cuatro dias intensísimos de mudanza, cargando cajas, muebles y demás, he os tenido que hacerlo nosotros mismos! Estamos para el arrastre! xD

Además tocaba currar hoy. Por lo tanto no he podido ni releer! Espero que os guste y perdoneis los dedazos que pueda haber metido ^^

Para las que querían Dramion y ver a Luna y a Theo, espero que no se hayan sentido decepcionadas en cuanto a Byron... Que puedo decir? Empieza la trama de la historia, era necesario para empezar a tirar del hilo *se frota las manos* ya quiero seguir!

Bienvenidas a las que se incorporan de nuevas ^^ a partir de la próxima semana responderé reviews como siempre vale? Solo dejad que me asiente! xD

Miles de gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir con igo esta historia, como siempre.

Besos

AJ


	33. No será un día cualquiera

**_Disclamer: _**_El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK R._

* * *

_Capítulo 31_

_No será un día cualquiera_

Draco llegó al lugar acordado, pero no había ni rastro de Granger por ningún lado, aunque frente a la silla del rincón, dónde ella le había dicho que estaría, un vaso de zumo de calabaza y un trozo a medio comer de pastel de melaza, eran prueba indiscutible de que no andaría lejos, así que se dejó caer allí, desabrochándose los dos botones del cuello de su camisa de seda negra y suspiró.

Odiaba sentirse así, con esa opresión en la garganta, esa indiscutible ansiedad, esos nervios que atenazaban su estómago.

¡Merlín! Él era Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué más daba una sangre sucia? En realidad le debería dar exactamente igual siempre y cuando pudiera seguir follándosela.

A la mierda.

¿A quien quería engañar? Aquello no era cierto. Estaba viviendo un completo infierno desde el día anterior. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Él y Granger? Aún no era capaz de digerirlo, la verdad. En los últimos meses, de vez en cuando se sorprendía pensando en ella y no entendía en que puto momento había terminado de aquella forma tan vergonzosa.

Pero era inútil negarlo, le tenía en la palma de su mano. Como un vulgar títere.

Menos mal que no tenía ni idea.

No sabía cómo, ni cuándo. Ni mucho menos el por qué, pero esa bruja impura se había metido bajo su piel.  
Era la desgracia de su linaje.

— Un whiskey de fuego

Pidió a la camarera con el ceño fruncido. Juraría haberla visto antes en algún lado. Gruñó algo que podía sonar a _gracias_ cuando el recipiente lleno de aquel líquido ambarino se presentó ante él y dio un largo trago. A ver si así dejaba de autocompadecerse a sí mismo de aquella forma tan penosa.

Agarró el vaso con más fuerza, apurándolo de un trago sin respirar y lo dejó sobre la mesa con una mueca de asco. Qué cosa más mala, joder. Pero pese al gesto de disgusto que arrugaba su cara, hizo una seña a la chica para que lo llenara de nuevo hasta el borde.

¿Por qué demonios estaban en esa situación? Dio un sorbo a la bebida y sacudió la cabeza con la mirada perdida, siendo realista, Granger no debería haberse fijado jamás en él. Draco había pasado seis años, bueno, cinco siendo justos, haciéndole la vida imposible, la había odiado y, a veces deseado, con una intensidad enfermiza que rallaba en lo absurdo. Disfrutaba restregándole a la cara lo impura que era porque le satisfacía ver el dolor en aquellos orbes castaños, habría hecho de su estancia en Hogwarts un infierno de haber podido. Cómo entonces, en nombre de Merlín ¿Era ella capaz de sentir algo más por él que desprecio?

Quien entendiera a los Gryffindor que los comprara, él desde luego no era capaz de comprender que pasaba por aquellas cabezas.

Ella parecía ser luz, pureza, dulzura… y una enciclopedia con piernas… claro que, menudas piernas.

Pero puestos a ser del todo sinceros ¿Qué quedaba de él? Había acabado sin nada que ofrecer salvo una cámara en Gringotts llena de galeones manchados y un alma magullada y tan rota que ni en el infierno podrían querer.

Además ¿Cómo había pasado de desear herirla a desear esgrimir una imperdonable ante el primero que se atreviera a hacerlo?

Frunció el ceño cuando un movimiento atrajo su atención. Esperaba ver a Granger pero el que se acercaba era un moreno que conocía muy bien, con aquellos pasos largos y fluidos, delante de un pelirrojo que le miraba con frustración, llevaban ambos la ropa arrugada y manchas de barro, como si hubieran estado jugando Quiddich hasta que algo los obligó a parar.

— ¿Dónde está?

Draco alzó la ceja y bebió de su vaso, poco dispuesto a sacar la varita delante del _Gran Auror Potter._

— Tú siempre tan _educada, comadreja._

— Maldito s..

— Tranquilo Ron — El brazo de Harry impidió que su amigo se abalanzara sobre el rubio — ¿La has visto?

Ambos chicos se miraron. Si bien Harry no sabía que había entre su amiga y aquella serpiente, se notaba a la legua que algo era, dijeran lo que dijeran ellos.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

— Me mandó un patronus. Le pareció ver a los dos que escaparon del ataque de ayer — continuó Potter

Malfoy golpeó la mesa dejando caer la copa y se levantó tirando la silla al suelo con el arranque de genio.

— Maldita estúpida — siseó empujando la mesa.

El vaso cayó rompiéndose en un millar de pedazos al chocar contra el suelo, pero el rubio ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, se lanzó hacia la puerta, con su capa negra ondeando tras él y Harry pisándole los talones.

— Ron ve al callejón Diagon, avisa a los gemelos. Hay que encontrarla.

— Bruja terca, insufrible y egoísta — murmuraba con odio el rubio — cuando te vea voy a maldecirte tantas veces que me suplicarás clemencia — sonrió de lado, pero sus ojos estaban vacios de expresión.

— Malfoy ¿Dónde vas?

— A traerla de regreso de ese arbusto al que llama pelo si es preciso. Nadie cancela una cita con un Malfoy sin pagar por ello — Siguió mordiendo las palabras — Que atrevimiento.

Harry, pese a lo preocupado que estaba por la seguridad de su amiga, se tuvo que morder los labios para no sonreír, aunque sus ojos brillaban levemente divertidos.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

— No podemos recorrer a pie el Londres muggle. Podría estar en cualquier parte.

Tenía razón, por primera vez el moreno se asustó de verdad ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? ¿Cómo había salido tan impetuosamente tras ellos sola?

La vieron a la vez, justo cuando Hermione cayó sobre el asfalto. Había logrado reducir a uno de ellos, pero el otro aprovechó un momento de distracción y su hechizo impactó certeramente en el pecho de la castaña que terminó desmayada sobre el pavimento, el mortífago apuntó de nuevo a la chica dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia.

— ¡_Impedimenta!_— gritó Harry

— _Glacius_

Murmuró Draco sintiendo un nudo de terror en la boca del estómago al ver la sangre que empapaba el pelo de Granger.

Su corazón se saltó un par de latidos y su mundo se paró, haciendo equilibrios en el vértice de la demencia.

_Muerta, muerta,muerta_

Aquella retahíla era la que repetía su abotagado cerebro. Estiró el brazo, apuntando sin pensarlo ni un instante, cerrando el puño hasta sentir las aristas del anillo incrustándose en su carne, hasta sentir su sangre, cálida y espesa brotar del corte, del mismo modo que brotaba de la herida de ella…

El ruido de un impacto le hizo girar justo para ver Potter esquivar un _Desmaius _lanzado por un tercer mortífago.

_Hijos de puta._

Apuntó a la cabeza del cabrón que acababa de herir, no quería pensar en algo peor, a Granger, pero antes de poder lanzar un _Reducto_ que mandara a aquel cobarde enmascarado junto a Voldemort, una luz blanca iluminó el callejón y varios aurores aparecieron a su alrededor.

Vio como Weasley se aparecía con la castaña, llevándola probablemente a San Mungo y no lo pensó, al ver como Potter desarmaba a uno de ellos y echaba a correr tras él, perdiendo su varita en el camino mientras se internaba entre las serpenteantes calles, se lanzó detrás.

— Potter maldita sea — chilló — ¡tu varita!

Una calle larga, desierta y oscura, se perfilaba ante él, no había luz en las farolas, ni se veían ventanas iluminadas, todo estaba desierto, abandonado, en ruinas. El único sonido que rompía el silencio eran sus pasos, las suelas de sus zapatos contra el asfalto medio mojado mientras caminaba, buscando... solo buscando. No parecía haber un final, se limitaba a continuar, con el estruendoso silencio rugiendo en sus oídos. Pasó la mano por su cara, sintiendo un nudo encogerle las entrañas.

Podía notar cómo le sudaban las manos y se estremeció cuando un relámpago rasgó el cielo iluminando durante una fracción de segundo aquel desolado lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, podía mascar el peligro, sentir la ansiedad y la desesperación. Necesitaba llegar, pero ¿Dónde?

No podía saberlo, pero la compulsión era poderosa, tenía que ir, notó como sus piernas aceleraban el paso, empezó a correr abriendo su túnica y echando mano a la varita... pero no estaba

— Mierda ¿Dónde demonios está?

Parecía que la calle no acabaría nunca cuando de pronto, ante él, se desdobló, dividida en dos.

Harry se frenó en seco, justo en el vértice, mirando la bifurcación que se mostraba ante sus ojos y maldijo. Algo dentro de él le decía que eligiera de una vez una de las calles y siguiera corriendo, que se acaba el tiempo, que debía llegar antes de que fuera tarde.

_Tarde ¿Para qué?_ _¿Por cual seguir?_ Se quedó allí, de pie, sintiendo que algo comenzaba a ocurrir a sus espaldas ¿Qué estaba pasando? Frotó la mano por su pecho un par de veces, sintiéndose mareado y confuso.

— Vamos Harry, piensa, piensa.

Pero no podía hacer nada salvo quedarse así, perdido, solo, encogido ante la indecisión que le creaban las dudas intangibles en su cabeza, en el fondo muy dentro sí mismo podía darse cuenta de lo importante que era, de que su destino dependía de a donde elija ir en esa encrucijada.

Maldito destino, malditas profecías y maldita Adivinación, lo tenían harto, estaba cansado de todo aquello.

De pronto vio una luz.

A lo lejos, a la derecha, una luz intensa y brillante que parpadeaba, haciéndole señas, llamándole, susurrándole con una voz suave. Dio un paso hacía ella, tentado de ir allí, de alcanzar las promesas que oía murmurado en su oído, De pronto, a la izquierda un rugido, el sonido de un bramido desgarrador, un grito desesperado. Sufrimiento, dolor... podía sentirlo dentro de su pecho como si fuera propio, le dolía casi físicamente, sintió como se humedecían sus ojos y parpadeó.

Miró una vez más a la luz, a la promesa de paz que irradiaba y estiró una mano hacía ella como si pudiera acariciarla, pero sus pies, movidos por una fuerza que era incapaz de controlar, comenzaron a correr de nuevo hacía aquel sonido que hacía eco en su corazón.

De nuevo la misma calle, cada vez más oscura, más húmeda... Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso, con más miedo... Corrió tanto que sentía arder sus pulmones, su garganta apretada, palpitando, la sangre rugiendo en sus oídos.

Las aceras se estrechaban, el asfalto comenzó a desaparecer y se sintió caer, nada podía sostenerle, la gravedad desapareció, no podía respirar, no podía agarrase a nada. Con un grito ahogado en su garganta se incorporó sobre un mullido colchón de hierba verde y húmeda. Sus puños apretaban las briznas, arrancándolas a sus costados, estaba sudando, con la respiración acelerada.

Levantó la vista, mirando por entre medias de los mechones de pelo que cubrían sus ojos y miró a Malfoy que, resollaba a su lado, agachado, con las manos en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tenía la varita en la mano y los ojos cerrados.

Harry se sentó, afirmando los pies en el suelo, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos

— Que… mierda… ha… sido… eso — Preguntaba el rubio boqueando.

Harry se frotó la frente, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

— Maldita sea, hay algo que no está bien — Se paso una mano por el pecho y, exhalando un suspiro, se levantó, restregándose la cara

— Y que lo digas, Potter — espetó algo más recuperado — No hay nada bien, joder.

Pese a la preocupación que tenía en aquel momento, Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa, en el fondo deberían celebrar lo que había ocurrido.

No todos los días uno podía ver a Draco Malfoy salvando la vida a Harry Potter. De hecho, nadie podría haber vaticinado algo así, jamás.

— Ya estamos a mano, Potter — masculló el Slytherin

Harry tuvo que reír. Hay días en que estás hundido hasta el cuello en mierda, harto del trabajo, de ser el-niño-que-vivió, el salvador del mundo, harto de la rutina, del destino, del futuro, vendo la misma basura en cada esquina, la miseria de la gente, el horror de la postguerra en cada rostro, en cada niño, en cada convicto...

Estaba tan cansado...Pero sabía que Draco Malfoy lo estaba aún más, sabía que no aguantaba más aquella vida a medias que llevaba, aquella sensación de no pertenencia que le persiguía desde que hacía, tal vez, demasiado tiempo.

Le vio apretar las mandíbulas, sí, estaba seguro de que aquel rubio sentía que no encajaba en ninguna parte.

Nunca serían amigos, probablemente jamás se soportarían demasiado tiempo seguido sin querer inflarse a maldiciones, pero Harry siempre se había preguntado que hubiera sido de él si el viejo sombrero seleccionador le hubiera puesto en Slytherin, si no hubiera conocido a Ron en el Expresso de Hogwarts, si hubiera aceptado la mano de Malfoy aquel primer día de colegio…

Su vida no había sido fácil nunca, pero la de aquella serpiente con la que tenía más años de antagonismo que nadie, tampoco lo había sido.

Le tendió la mano, consciente de que él era muy capaz de dejarle con ella extendida y, de hecho, Draco lo pensó. Miró los ennegrecidos dedos de Potter con desagrado durante unos cuantos segundos más de lo que sería educado, pero finalmente le dio un apretón, rápido y firme.

— A mano, Malfoy. Gracias.

El chico gruñó en respuesta y se pasó el antebrazo por la frente con un gesto cansado.

— La Orden abrirá las puertas para ti.

Tal vez fuera demasiado buen chico, un tanto estúpido, diría Ron al enterarse. Pero Harry confiaba en su instinto y sabía que no se equivocaba. Malfoy necesitaba una oportunidad, tal y como una vez le había dicho el viejo director y si Hermione se había fijado en él, era porque aún tenía algo que salvar.

Draco sintió un vuelco en sus entrañas, mientras esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Potter le estaba ofreciendo formar parte de aquel grupo al que siempre había odiado, de aquel que era enemigo acérrimo de los que eran como él, o como lo que él había sido; un mortífago. Su primer impulso fue soltar una grosería, pero ante todo, Draco era un superviviente y no se engañaba, lo que le estaba poniendo al alcance de la mano era un sitio, dejar de estar entre dos aguas, como le había dicho Granger una vez. Tomar partido de verdad, del modo en que Zabini y Nott lo habían hecho, como Pansy lo hizo.

— Me lo pensaré — respondió con insolencia

El moreno solo compuso media sonrisa y se sacudió los pantalones.

— Perdiste esto, Potter — Le tendió su varita chasqueando la lengua — Pégate la varita a la mano, un mago sin varita es un mago muerto, dado los tiempos que corren.

Él tomó la varita y la guardó, golpeó la espalda del rubio en un amistoso gesto

— ¿Sabes Malfoy? Algunos días, sin que lo sepas, pueden ser el detonante que haga explotar tu realidad en un millón de pedazos y que, cuando se reconstruyan de nuevo tu vida haya cambiado, para siempre. Hoy puede ser un día cualquiera… o no. Tú eres el único que puede decidir eso.

Draco solo asintió con aquella mueca de asco que siempre solía adoptar cuando estaba cerca de Potter y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a casa.

— Piensatelo — le dijo Harry agitando su varita — ella sabe cómo encontrarme

Pintando una sonrisa burlona en su cara al ver el rostro sorprendido de Malfoy, el moreno se apareció.

— Que humillante — resopló frotándose la cara y el pelo, despeinándose en el proceso.

Cada vez se hundía más y más en el lodo. Estaba rebozando su apellido y su linaje por el más espeso y maloliente fango. Un Malfoy y una sangre sucia era algo tan aberrante que solo pensarlo le hacía sentir frío.

Sus antepasados debían estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas y maldiciendo a toda su posible descendencia, tanto por la rama de su padre como por la de los Black.

Pero por él, podrían todos pudrirse en el infierno en el que seguramente estaban.

Agarró su varita con una determinación en su mirada que casi daba miedo, él había tomado una decisión que sería inamovible. Hermione Granger, era suya y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso. Estando con ello todo lo que estaba mal en su miserable existencia parecía mejorar, con ella los gritos del pasado se acallaban, la necesidad de su cuerpo se atenuaba y se sentía casi en paz.

—Hoy no será un día cualquiera entonces Potter — susurró al vacío dejado por el chico — Hoy será el día que lo cambie todo.

Se apareció en San Mungo y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared de la sala al ver a Weasley con las manos y la ropa teñidas de color carmesí. Se notaba que había llorado y a su lado, Potter, que no podía llevar más de un par de minutos allí, estaba pálido y nervioso.

Le miró y fue como si alguien hubiera hundido una mano en su pecho y estrujado su corazón hasta hacerlo papilla.

Empujó a todo aquel que tenía delante hasta llegar a la puerta que prohibia el paso al personal ajeno al hospital.

— No puedes…

— Apártese — dijo con un peligroso siseo, arrastrando las palabras de forma suave y letal

— Solo personal autorizado

— He dicho que se aparte.

— Pero señor….

— ¡Quítese de en medio!

Su grito reverberó en las paredes y todo quedó en silencio después, parecía haberse congelado el tiempo, nadie se movía, nadie hablaba, nadie respiraba siquiera.

Draco abrió la puerta ignorando la exclamación sorprendida de los medimagos que había dentro y clavó sus ojos de plata líquida en ella.

Parecía tan pequeña, allí, sobre aquella cama humedecida con su sangre, rodeada de curanderos y frascos de pociones…

Su pecho se inflaba débilmente, de forma rítmica, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

— Esta viva — susurró con el rostro demudado — Está viva — repitió.

Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de los medimagos que le instaban a abandonar la habitación.

— Ella está viva — dijo a Weasley y a Potter con la mirada perdida al salir — ¿Dónde está él? — Preguntó al auror.

— Detenido.

— ¿Dónde?

— Detenido, Malfoy. Será enviado a Azkaban.

— No es suficiente — escupió furioso.

— Tiene que serlo

Se miraron durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos hasta que finalmente Draco hizo crujir sus mandíbulas y se irguió.

— Acepto tu oferta Potter — dijo antes de aparecerse.

….

Molly miró el original reloj de su cocina y respiró tranquila al ver que Hermione estaba por fin fuera de peligro.

Se limpió las manos en el frente del mandil que llevaba anudado en la cintura y se colocó el pelo.

— ¡Ginny Weasley ven aquí! — Gritó hacia las escaleras — Hora de preparar la mesa — Se acercó a la cocina y comprobó el estado del asado — Fleur querida, ve poniendo la mesa. Los chicos no tardarán en llegar.

— Clago, enseguida empezagemos— Sonriendo comenzó a sacar platos y vasos que pronto estaban en fila, dirigiéndose hacia el salón a golpe de varita.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — Preguntó Theo bajando las escaleras

— Atacaron a Hermione — Luna habló sin mirarle a los ojos, levemente arrebolada. Desde la noche anterior parecía repentinamente tímida y aquello le estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿La atacaron? — Blaise bajó los últimos escalones de un salto, abrochándose la camisa con el rostro teñido de preocupación.

— No sabemos más — dijo Ginny sumándose a la conversación — Harry recibió un patronus de Hermione mientras jugábamos al Quiddich. Ron y él se fueron a buscarla y más tarde el indicador de mamá que tiene el nombre de Hermione, se puso en peligro mortal.

Se miraron entre ellos, todos demasiado preocupados, demasiado conscientes de que aquella historia parecía repetirse. Siempre en peligro, siempre alerta, siempre viviendo bajo el yugo de la preocupación.

La chimenea se prendió y de entre las llamas escarlatas comenzaron a aparecer todos uno a uno.

Ron, Fred, George, Harry y, finalmente Hermione quien, algo pálida y ojerosa, pero sonriente, les saludó en voz baja.

Pronto nada parecía haber pasado.

La familia entera se apelotonaba en torno a la atestada mesa, cubierta de platos de comida. La castaña estaba entre Harry y Ron, riendo de las caritas del pequeño Ted que, junto a su abuela Andrómeda balbuceaba incoherencias con aquella vocecita infantil. Kingsley hablaba con Arthur sobre las mejores cosechas de vino de la historia y los gemelos y Blaise voceaban y reian comentando ideas para la tienda mientras Ronald comía a dos carrillos y Harry servía puré a su convaleciente amiga.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió. Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo.

— Llegamos — dijo Harry — Malfoy estaba conmigo

La chica alzó las cejas con sorpresa

—¿Estaba allí?

La mirada del moreno se ensombreció, recordando lo cerca que había estado el rubio de matar al mortífago al creerla muerta.

— Si.

— Debí suponerlo.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? — Preguntó en un susurro.

— No — dijo ella igualmente con un quedo murmullo — Pero creo que por primera vez no me importa, Harry.

— Bien — Él sonrió y agarró su mano dando un pequeño apretón en sus dedos — Sabes que te apoyaré incondicionalmente siempre, pase lo que pase. — Y lo haría, se dijo, ella, al igual que Ron, no se merecían menos de su parte — Le ofrecí ser parte de la Orden

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Hablaremos luego — Le dijo al oído dando un beso en su mejilla — Este no es un buen momento ni un buen lugar.

Arthur lanzó un hechizo no verbal a una pequeña radio y una alegre música irlandesa comenzó a sonar, uniéndose a la algarabía general.

Molly se levantó girando alrededor de la mesa, sirviendo plato tras plato mientras Charlie ayudaba cortando el asado y Percy servía el vino en las coloridas copas.

Los platos no eran iguales, alguno estaba desconchado, el vino no era el más bueno ni el más caro, ni las servilletas hechas de hermosas sedas, no comían platos elaborados, ni propios de un elegante restaurante.

Pero a ninguno le importaba.

Aquel asado con puré de patatas, rodeado de arroz y de verduras, era el manjar más delicioso que cualquiera podría desear, sobre todo porque no había compañía mejor en el mundo que la de aquella amorosa y animada familia.

Hasta Theo brindó con inusitada ilusión, sumándose al griterío e incluso dejándose llevar en un arranque de felicidad compartida, terminó cantando a voz en grito con Fred, George y Blaise, coreado por Ginny y Luna mientras Harry reía a mandíbula batiente, intentando esquivar a su novia que se acercaba con claras intenciones de ponerle a bailar.

Estaba preocupado. Mucho en realidad.

No sabía que había sucedido aquella noche, no era capaz de comprender por qué se había sentido así, pero no era momento de pensar en ello, al día siguiente volvería a preocuparse por el futuro incierto que les aguardaba, esta vez sin profecías, sin Dumbledore, sin nadie que guiara los pasos que habían de dar.

Sonrió cuando la pequeña mano ligeramente áspera de Ginny se enlazó con la suya y miró sus brillantes ojos castaños.

Lucharía lo que tuviera que luchar. Si había vencido a la mismísima muerte una vez, podría vencerla de nuevo. Conseguiría un mundo en paz para aquella pelirroja y para los hijos que tendrían. Ellos vivirían una infancia normal, lejos de guerras y de temores, él iba a regalarles aquello, costara lo que costase.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso — Ron interceptó a Hermione cuando ella intentaba salir al exterior de la Madriguera.

— ¿Cómo?

El pelirrojo apartó la mirada y se metió las manos a los bolsillos, arrugando la frente levemente.

— Nunca había estado tan asustado — susurró sacando las manos y mirando sus dedos con expresión ausente — No dejo de ver tu sangre cubriéndome, el olor, el peso muerto de tu cuerpo… — Tragó saliva de forma audible — No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Hermione sonrió, inspirando hondo y se lanzó a los brazos del chico que la apretó contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

— Creo que no soportaría perderte — susurró con el rostro enterrado en su enmarañada melena, inhalando aquel dulce olor a violetas.

— Oh Ron… Trataré de no ser tan imprudente de nuevo — dijo sabiendo que mentía.

La risa ronca de él vibró y la sonrisa de ella se amplió.

— No sabes mentir.

Se separaron sin soltarse, mirándose a los ojos

— Feliz Navidad Hermione Grenger.

Ron se agachó, cubriendo los labios de la chica con los suyos en un beso suave, casi casto. Un beso de ternura, de esos en los que el sentimiento de cariño es el único protagonista, un beso carente de pasión o de anhelo.

— Feliz Navidad Ronald Weasley.

Se sonrieron una vez más antes de que Ron saltara sobre la espalda de su hermano Billy y comenzaran a luchar entre bromas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione salió de la Madriguera y se abrazó a sí misma al sentir el frío de la noche erizar su piel.

— ¿No crees que regalas besos de forma muy… ligera?

Se giró con brusquedad, buscando entre las sombras la figura de él. No veía su rostro, pero sus cabellos platinados eran fácilmente reconocibles.

Suspiró sin demasiadas ganas de pelear. Estaba demasiado cansada.

— Fue un beso amistoso. Nada más.

Con un movimiento fluido, demasiado rápido, el Slytherin estaba tras ella, abarcando su cintura con las manos y aplastando el pecho contra su espalda.

— Que no vuelva a hacerlo entonces — masculló rabioso — No sé si sería capaz de controlarme una próxima vez.

Ella tembló, no ante sus palabras si no ante aquel tono de voz, cargado de violencia y desesperación.

— Estoy bien, Draco — susurró comprendiendo la verdadera razón de su rabia — estoy bien.

Le sintió estremecerse tras ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su pecho. Sonrió al sentirle tenso, las muestras de cariño le hacían sentir demasiado incómodo para relajarse.

— Bien — dijo él con algo de soberbia en su tono

Se quedaron así durante largos minutos, ninguno de los dos supo cuantos, hasta que Draco decidió que era hora de regresar a la mansión

— Si vas a batirte en duelo — dijo antes de irse — deberías aprender a ser más rápida Granger

Ella bufó dispuesta a soltarle cuatro verdades a aquel prepotente Slytherin pero los labios de él silenciaron cualquier tipo de protesta.

La necesidad que había en aquel beso hablaba más que cualquier palabra, era pura poesía. No hacían falta versos, ni verbos para definirla, ella era el lienzo, y los labios de Draco el pincel de un maestro que dibujaba rúbricas sin sentido sobre su piel, marcando cada ángulo de su mandíbula, delineando el borde de su clavícula y el valle dorado de su cuello

— Feliz Navidad, Granger — susurró sobre su oreja antes de aparecerse dejando a una temblorosa Hermione sola, bajo los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer a su alrededor.

— Maldita serpiente — Respondió a la nada, era un déspota y un idiota.

Pero sonreía cuando abrió la puerta de la casa de nuevo para unirse a los demás.

* * *

_Bueno creo que ya estais acostumbradas a los giros de la historia, no?_  
_Espero que no os decepcione el ritmo que empieza a tomar, o el que se empieza a vislumbrar. Ya queda menos de vacaciones, digo yo que tienen que volver a Hogwarts y una vez eso suceda el ritmo de los acontecimientos se precipitará, es todo lo que puedo decir!_

_Porque Draco acepte "algo" no significa que esté toda la carne en el asador, no?_

_Adarae, la escena con Ron va por ti._

_Besos a todos y gracias! Ojala tuviera más tiempo pero esta semana doy gracias solo por haber podido escribir!_

_Algunas escenas las escribí hace tiempo, parecería que en otra vida xD y si alguna vez las entremezclo es pura añoranza!_

_Como siempre, muchiiiisimas gracias: Nurf, Adarae, Manu Rocha, Anna Mas, Katarii Kullervo, dar, AngieShields, Collectcolor, seremoon, olibe, Abytutis, Eponine, Nikki, Love Always, Emma Felton, NinaaMalfoy, RbBlack, azu23blood, dracoforever (si me dejo a alguien perdonadme!) Por vuestros comentários y por seguir aqui conmigo!_

_Luna White 29: Ahh me pareció un momento bonito para el beso gajaja Y Draco y Hermione yo creo que están decididos no? Al menos me parece a mi! Saluditos!_  
_Emma Felton: A ti por leer! Y ser tan rápida comentando ^^Byron siempre os mosquea jajaja Un besote!_

_Nikki: Gracias! Draco siempre tiene que liarla de alguna manera, si no no sería él no? xD Un beso!_  
_Eponine: Gracias, gracias gracias! Obviamente era un error que ya subsané gracias a ti ^^ ni cuenta me había dado jajaja Besos!_

_Love Always: Tranquilidad, no todos los rr son "en condiciones" ^^ Animan por igual._

_Abytutis: Ahhh seguro que nadie esperara que pasara eso xD Gracias por lo que dijiste, intento que sean únicos ^^_

_Naruhinasasu14: Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando y bienvenida :)_

_Hachikohina: En un día? Jajaja vaya, espero que te siga gustando entonces!_

_Collectcolor: jajaja no, decente no me pega mucho no xD Muchas gracias!_


	34. Despertares

_**Disclamer: **__El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowlings._

* * *

_Capítulo 32  
Despertares_

― Hermione y Ron encontraron a Harry sentado sobre una piedra, resguardado de la nieve por las gruesas ramas de un árbol. Se miraron durante un momento en mutua comprensión y caminaron juntos hasta donde estaba su amigo, colocándose a cada lado de él, en silencio.  
Harry no apartó la vista de la hierba cubierta de nieve, hacía frío, pero desde el momento en que ellos habían llegado, el calor comenzó a entibiarle el pecho, extendiéndose por su piel al sentirles cerca, como siempre, sus centinelas constantes e infatigables, los pilares de apoyo que le sujetaban en momentos de flaqueza, sus hermanos, no por sangre, pero si por propia decisión. Ellos eran su familia, sin ellos se habría perdido hacía mucho tiempo.  
Sintió la mano enguantada de Hermione sobre la suya, enlazando sus dedos y apretándole levemente antes de descansar su cabeza en su hombro. El moreno sonrió al notar los suaves mechones de sus cabellos castaños acariciar sus mejillas y cerró los ojos durante un instante, apoyando la barbilla levemente en su sien. Ron apoyó su mano en el otro hombro y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas, de esas que dicen _Ey tío, estoy aquí_.  
Y permanecieron así durante largo rato, solo juntos, viendo caer la nieve ante sus ojos, disfrutando de aquel pequeño y momentáneo retazo de paz, sumidos en los recuerdos, no tan apacibles, de épocas peores.  
― Todo va a salir bien ― dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio.  
― Eso espero Ron, eso espero ― murmuró Harry.  
― Venga ya, siempre nos ha salido bien ¿No? Si estamos juntos todo nos irá bien.  
― La suerte se acaba Ronald, no podemos esperar que esté siempre de nuestro lado.  
El pelirrojo resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.  
― Ayer… ayer pasó algo ― dijo Harry.  
― ¿A parte de que casi me matan? Ambos chicos se estremecieron al recordar el miedo que habían pasado.  
― ¡No digas eso! ― Espetó enojado Ron.  
― Si Hermione, no hables así.  
― Oh vamos ― Ella sonreía tratando de quitar hierro al asunto ― Estoy bien, solo fue un susto.  
Ellos mascullaron entre dientes pero la castaña los ignoró.  
― Cuando salí tras el mortífago que huía… ocurrió algo… extraño.  
― ¿A qué te refieres Harry? ― Ella le miraba preocupada de pronto.  
― No lo sé, me sentí… raro, como cuando Voldmort y yo estábamos… unidos.  
Ron empalideció y Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.  
― Es imposible ― sentenció la chica ― Él está muerto.  
— Lo sé — Harry se frotó la cicatriz — Solo es que me sentí igual — repitió frunciendo el ceño.  
— ¿Te duele? — La chica parecía nerviosa de pronto y respiró aliviada al verle negar.  
— No  
Les contó lo que había sucedido, punto por punto, sin omitir ni un solo detalle, desde el momento en que llegó con Ron al Caldero Chorreante.  
El silencio se prolongó después por tiempo indefinido, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, llegando a sus propias conclusiones.  
― En unos días se acabarán las vacaciones y volverás a Hogwarts ― Harry miró a Hermione que se había separado de él.  
― En realidad me iré hoy ― inspiró hondo mirando a su alrededor.  
― ¿Hoy? ― Ron la miraba pensativo ― ¿Por qué?  
― Harry y tú volveréis a Londres esta tarde  
― El deber nos llama ― dijo el pelirrojo hinchándose como un pavo  
― Sí tu lo dices ― Hermione aguantó una sonrisa y él gruñó.  
― ¿No serán ganas de ver a Lav-Lav? ― Preguntó Harry burlón.  
Él y la castaña rompieron a reír.  
― Ya os he dicho que Lavender y yo solo somos amigos ― refunfuñó el chico ― Ya tuve bastante en Hogwarts, no sé por qué no me creéis.  
― Ella no parece pensar lo mismo ― dijo el moreno sin dejar de reír.  
― Es que ella no lo piensa Harry ― resopló molesto al pensar en aquello ― ¡Me acosa!  
Los tres rieron ante la voz temblorosa del chico.  
― ¿Volverás a Hogwarts?  
― Sí, aunque primero tengo algo que hacer.  
Harry imaginaba qué era ese algo y, cuando Ron, que tras la escena de San Mungo, desconfiaba también bastante, fue a meter su nariz donde no debía, le pellizcó  
― ¡Auch!¿Qué haces?  
Hermione se mordió los labios para evitar sonreír al ver la escena de soslayo. Eran como niños.  
― Iré a preparar el equipaje ― Se levantó ― Y, Harry ― cuando él la miró, acarició su mejilla ― Estamos juntos en esto.  
Un humo blanquecino tomó forma de lince ante ellos y la voz de Shacklebolt llegó a sus oídos.  
— Ivanka ha despertado, te espero en San Mungo.  
Harry se levantó de un salto y corrió a la Madriguera para despedirse de Ginny antes de aparecerse en el hospital.  
— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
Kingsley se acercó a él. A su lado los hermanos Maidlow y Hestia corrieron hacia Harry.  
— ¡Potter!  
— ¡Harry!  
— Acaba de despertar del coma — el Primer Ministro arrastró al muchacho hacia la habitación — Molly acaba de entrar, pensamos que necesitaría un rostro amigo. Será mucho más fácil para Ivanka.  
Harry asintió y fue junto con ellos  
— ¿Has podido hablar con ella?  
— No, en cuanto esté más tranquila lo haremos. Tenemos demasiadas preguntas, necesitamos respuestas.  
— Yo tengo que irme  
Kat les miró con fastidio por tener que perderse la diversión y sonrió a Harry con ¿Anhelo? El moreno parpadeó, confuso, pero la mirada de ella volvía a ser amistosa y se encogió mentalmente de hombros, suponiendo que el cansancio le jugaba malas pasadas.  
— Ve ve — Dijo Kingsley distraído sin prestar demasiada atención a la partida de la joven.  
El sonido de la puerta les hizo volver la vista hacia la mujer pelirroja que abandonaba la estancia de la convaleciente.  
— Oh Kingsley, ni siquiera parece ella — Molly se mordió el labio inferior e inspiró hondo — Solo habla de cuevas y cavernas. De lo mucho que odiaría regresar al infierno.  
Harry y Byron se miraron intentando comprender algo, pero tras esas palabras el resto de la conversación transcurrió en susurros que no llegaban a entender.  
— Hasta mañana no podrá tener visitas — Anunció el medimago — La señorita Ivanov necesita descansar. La induciremos el sueño, no está en condiciones de soportar un interrogatorio.  
Los aurores pusieron distintas muecas de fastidio  
— Bien, yo también me iré entonces — Masculló Byron despidiéndose con unos asentimientos — Potter, Ministro.

Con una última mirada por encima del hombro, Byron se apareció antes de llegar a la puerta.  
Una vez solo, pensó, era el momento de hacer algo útil.  
Cuevas, había dicho Molly Weasley.  
Caminó por los serpenteantes pasillos de la mansión que una vez fue su hogar, bajando a las mazmorras hasta llegar a lo que, ahora, era un gimnasio. Sus pasos resonaban con cada una de sus zancadas en el suelo de piedra, mientras atravesaba la estancia hasta una enorme puerta de rejas, al fondo, que daba paso a la sala de entrenamiento.  
La humedad, fría y sofocante, era allí mucho más acentuada y, por un momento, le costó respirar con normalidad, hasta acostumbrarse a aquel frío helador que sacaba volutas de vaho de entre sus pálidos labios.  
Se acercó a las argollas de hierro forjado de la pared, de las que pendían algunas armas muggles cubiertas de distintas maldiciones y un cinturón de cuero con fundas. Agarró la cinta y la colocó bajo su túnica, alrededor de sus caderas, seguidamente aferró distintos aceros, probando las hojas con la yema del pulgar y los guardó uno a uno, con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios.  
Miró la máscara que reposaba en un saliente de la pared y gruñó, recordando a su padre.  
Debería deshacerse de aquella cosa pero, algo le impedía tomar la decisión, como si en el fondo necesitara de aquel recuerdo para seguir adelante.  
Se dio la vuelta, tomando de la mesa que había tras él dos dagas más y colocándolas en sus botas. Al girar, puso la capucha sobre su pelo y quedó cubierto por completo, confundido entre las sombras.  
—Es la hora.  
Se apareció cerca de unas grutas que conocía muy bien, no eran pocas las incursiones que había hecho en ellas en los últimos tiempos.  
Alguien había llegado antes, porque la entrada estaba sellada por completo, pero ¿Qué importaba? Conocía cada una de las fisuras que daban acceso a esas cuevas que ahora parecían ser la madriguera de aquellas alimañas, todas las puertas traseras, las entradas y las salidas.  
Zigzagueó por los salientes, siguiendo un pequeño camino cincelado en la misma roca, sin hacer ruido, deslizándose como una serpiente, rápido y letal. Por fin, una de las grietas, apenas visible para el ojo que no las conociera, se abrió ante él, que se lanzó de cabeza sin pensarlo demasiado.  
Rodó por el suelo ennegrecido y se levantó de un salto, pegando la espalda a la pared. El olor a humedad llenó sus fosas nasales, el frío apenas soportable le hizo tiritar y tuvo que respirar en pequeñas bocanadas para que sus pulmones no sufrieran la puñalada de aquella gelidez.  
De pronto se tensó con el sonido de pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.  
— Mierda — masculló.  
Se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared, caminando hacia atrás, con la mano casi adherida a la roca, buscando.  
Finalmente sus dedos se introdujeron en una grieta algo estrecha y profunda, fue suficiente para él.  
Se coló en el oscuro agujero un segundo antes de que tres mortífagos pasasen por delante, casi a la carrera.  
El plano mental de aquel lugar estaba grabado en su cerebro, desplegado para el uso, listo para buscar la ubicación en la que estaba. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que estaba en una jodida hendidura sin ver absolutamente nada, era difícil.  
Se deslizó despacio, sin fiarse aún de salir de nuevo a aquel pasillo descubierto, era demasiado amplio y diáfano como para pasear libremente por él  
Inspiró hondo, sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalar por su columna y sonrió con anticipación, la sangre empezó a burbujear en sus venas  
— Ahhh si…  
Aquella era su voz, se arrastró por la oscuridad, zigzagueando entre las rocas, al otro lado, justo al otro lado está su objetivo, por fin…  
Sus ojos se clavaron en aquel perfil conocido, en aquel que era ahora su enemigo, su rival.  
Pese al mutuo antagonismo que sentían ambos desde que se convirtió en adulto, nunca le importó demasiado nada que tuviera que ver con él.  
Pero desde hacía unos meses se había convertido en algo personal… ahora le quería de ofrenda, su sangre en un cáliz y su cabeza en una bandeja de plata, por hijo de puta.  
Movió el cuello destensando los músculos, haciéndolo crujir, estaba solo.  
Sin perder su sádica sonrisa salió de su escondite, justo ante él.  
— Vaya vaya… Rabastan… mira que tenemos aquí, no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte de frente.  
Sus ojos se agrandaron y abrió la boca sorprendido, mostrando sus ennegrecidos dientes.  
— En fin, veo que te sorprendí. Hagamos esto fácil, yo te mato y tú mueres. Fin de acto.  
— Byron…  
Su voz cascada vibraba en la estancia  
- ¿Osas venir aquí?¿Entrar en mis dominios? Maldito bastardo, ¡Cobarde y traidor! ¿Te atreves a venir y a amenazarme?  
Byron sonrió dejando paso a la bestia que era al fin y al cabo. Dio un paso hacia él, firme y seguro, con la anticipación apoderándose de cada célula de su cuerpo, la adrenalina agolpándose bajo los poros de su piel, su sangre latiendo estrepitosamente... Soltó una carcajada  
— Si, me atrevo por supuesto.  
Golpeó sus nudillos entre sí, notando el calor de la ira comenzando a recorrerle, desde las puntas de los dedos, como una oleada de lava líquida. Su poder derramándose, junto a la furia, prendiendo casi literalmente fuego a su carne,  
Abrió los brazos, rugiendo, y sacó la varita a la par que Rabastan, lanzando ambos dos maldiciones simultáneas.  
— ¡_Crucio!  
— ¡Impedimenta!_  
No era suficiente un duelo, pensó Byron, necesitaba sangre, necesitaba calmar su sed de aniquilación. Tomó la cabeza del mortífago con ambas manos, tirando de ella hacia su rodilla, que se elevó golpeando con fuerza su rostro, le giró entre sus brazos empujándole contra la pared y él siseó maldiciendo, cuando le incrustó contra las rocas de una patada en la espalda. Sacó una de las dagas y dio un salto hacia atrás en posición, sabiendo que su siguiente paso será luchar… Gritó de nuevo, pero era un cobarde no luchó, llamó a los demás, para intentar salvar su miserable culo.

— A esto yo le llamo miedo Lestrange… Está bien saber que me temes, muy bien, de hecho. Volveremos a vernos, no lo dudes, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, mira tras tus jodidas espaldas porque un día estaré ahí, tengo una deuda que pienso cumplir.

— ¿Qué deuda maldito traidor?

Byron corrió hacia la grieta, antes de que al menos cinco enmascarados entraran y las maldiciones volaran hacia él.  
Se giró a mirarle justo antes de aparecerse.

— De sangre.

...

Hermione se apareció a las puertas de Malfoy Manor.  
Había recibido una lechuza apenas despuntando el alba, en la que Draco le pedía o… más bien le ordenaba en aquel tono déspota que solía utilizar para salirse con la suya, que fuera a su casa aquella tarde.  
Decía que, dado que las vacaciones estaban por terminar, esperaba que pasara al menos los últimos días con él.  
La chica al principio se ofendió sobre manera. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan autócrata y tiránica ¿Quién se pensaba que era? Ella jamás accedería a cumplir las órdenes de aquel rubio prepotente y ególatra, que pensaba que todos estaban en la vida para cometer su voluntad. Además no es como si fueran pareja o algo, eran... Bueno, no sabía muy bien el que.  
Refunfuñó toda la mañana, durante el desayuno y el almuerzo, incluso lo mientras hacía el equipaje y llenaba su baúl.  
Pero en el fondo quería ir con él, por eso y solo por eso acabó en aquel lugar, llamando a la puerta con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a decirle todo lo que pensaba sobre la forma en la que creía que ella se plegaría a sus órdenes como una sumisa corderita.  
Cuando abrió la boca para empezar su sermón, en el mismo momento en que le vio de pie frente a ella, la voracidad de unos hambrientos labios le impidieron pronunciar palabra alguna.  
— Has tardado — susurró sobre su boca  
Se apareció con ella en su habitación, ignorando la horrorizada mirada de su madre que contemplaba arrebolada el lugar en el que estaban los dos jóvenes segundos antes, pensando que jamás había visto a su hijo comportarse antes de un modo similar.  
A Draco le daba igual todo, le importaba poco si el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso hubiera vuelto y estuviese en su salón bailando conga, todo lo que le importaba en aquel instante era el cuerpo femenino que tenia entre sus brazos y que parecía derretirse con cada beso y cada caricia.  
Solo el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones y de la succión de sus bocas llenaba la alcoba, algún murmullo ininteligible y el susurro de la ropa.  
Hambre, necesidad…  
Hermione estaba perdida en una marea de sensaciones que la arrastraba lejos de la sensatez y la realidad. Sus labios solo conocían el sabor de su nombre y sus manos buscaban ansiosas la forma de abarcar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.  
Desnudos, entrelazados, piel contra piel, nada más importaba.  
Sintió la miel que derramaba su propio cuerpo y notó la de él, como lava en mitad de una erupción volcánica, pero ¿Acaso aquello no lo era? Estaban ardiendo, explotando juntos.  
Le oía hablar, aunque sus palabras eran murmullos incomprensibles a sus oídos, que solo escuchaban la sangre de su cuerpo palpitar en sus sienes, como un primitivo tambor resonando bajo el eco de los golpes de sus cuerpos unidos. Los gemidos, los jadeos, las respiraciones aceleradas.  
Hermione sintió como los dedos de Draco se clavaban en la sensibilizada carne de sus nalgas y sus embestidas la taladraban una y otra vez, sin medida, sin control. Gritó, sollozó y le arañó, completamente enajenada porque nada le importa más que el placer que estaba sintiendo bajo su cuerpo. Él gruñó, abarcando su espalda, apretándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, levantándola para llegar más profundamente en su cuerpo, necesitando marcar cada parte de su ser.  
El sudor resbalaba por la piel de ambos y el olor…  
Draco inspiró hondo, llenando sus fosas nasales con aquel aroma picante que enardecía aún más sus sentidos, endureciendo de forma casi dolorosa su hinchado miembro que lloraba entre sus cuerpos unidos.  
Se impulsó hacia ella, hundiéndose profundamente, arqueando la espalda presa de los espasmos de su deseo y se inclinó buscando su boca, tragándose los gemidos de Hermione en un beso animal  
Ella le mordió, desgarrando levemente su labios en cada acometida de su lengua. Y Draco… él siseó, necesitando con urgencia cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar, pero aún trataba de contenerse hasta que…  
— Joder Granger  
Fue un quejido agónico lo que escapó de su garganta cuando ella agarró sus nalgas, guiándole, marcando el ritmo con el que quería que él continuara bombeando. La miró, clavó aquellos ojos de mercurio fundido en ella, al sentir la opresión de sus músculos internos sobre aquella dolorida extensión de su cuerpo, ardían, se apretaban sobre él como una trampa de acero.  
— Sí, así... Draco  
Ella solo podía retorcerse, aferrando las sábanas con fuerza, arrugándolas entre los dedos mientras se arqueaba pidiendo por más.  
El rubio rompió el beso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los tendones de su cuello completamente marcados, a punto de quebrarse, hasta que se estremeció con fuerza y una explosión de placer los recorrió a ambos que gimieron juntos, convulsionando una y otra vez, hasta que, aún con los últimos vestigios de un demoledor clímax reverberando en sus cuerpos, se dejaron caer, pegados, uno al otro, sobre el maltratado colchón.  
No hubo abrazos, ni besos, ni susurros de amantes.  
Solo una extraña paz que se los llevó a ambos al mundo onírico, apenas sus rostros rozaron las almohadas.

Horas después, el amanecer les encontró pegados, con las piernas enlazadas y medio abrazados.

Abrió los ojos y la vio, todo su mundo reducido a aquel rostro sereno, de mejillas sonrosadas y largas pestañas... Aspiró con deleite, se sentía envuelto en su olor, ese aroma que saturaba sus sentidos ,endureciendo cada uno de sus músculos, ese perfume que le trasladaba a noches de sexo salvaje, de desesperación y furioso deseo, esa fragancia que se entremezclaba en sus recuerdos con el olor del pergamino y las violetas sobre la cálida piel… Descubrió paralizado que le gustaba despertar rodeado por ella, por el roce de su pelo, suave y despeinado sobre su pecho, el tacto de su piel marcando la suya con tibieza; desde las piernas enredadas a los labios, que le regalaban su aliento, respirando en el hueco de su cuello, mientras las puntas de aquellos dedos no demasiado suaves, se posaban sobre su pezón endurecido en una inconsciente caricia.  
Cerró los ojos, su sabor aún permanecía en su boca, dulce y amargo igual que el recuerdo de los roncos gemidos que horas antes inundaban la habitación, y que en aquel momento hacían eco todavía en sus oídos… Su mano se deslizó por la femenina espalda, raspando la piel con sus uñas cortas, sintiendo como el vello se erizaba bajo el contacto.  
Un suspiro.  
Ascendió con los dedos , delineando cada vértebra hasta su nuca, enredándolos en los largos mechones para separarla de su cuello. Ella arqueó el suyo, dejando el arco de su garganta libre para el asalto de la boca hambrienta de Draco, que aprovechó para pasar la lengua por la vena que se perfilaba bajo la piel, sintiendo, con la húmeda caricia, el latido de la vida en cada palpitación.  
El rubio paladeó el sabor de aquella piel tersa y caliente, ligeramente salada al gusto, como si fuera un bocado de ambrosía que le llevara al mismo paraíso.  
Un jadeo.  
Se giró sobre las mantas, buscando su mirada, vio con media sonrisa como aquellos finos párpados se sacudían y temblaban durante un instante, agitando sus pestañas antes de que sus orbes castaños, con aquellas briznas doradas, brillaran ligeramente nublados, como ojos de tigre pulidos, dos calcedonias refulgentes que le subyugaban.  
Le miró, con un deseo contenido que era, sin duda, un reflejo del suyo propio.  
Un quejido.  
Draco se cernió sobre ella, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo la cubriera por completo, piel contra piel, sexo contra sexo, sin barreras, sin límites, sin permiso, sin control.  
Todo lo que eran, lo que serían, cada parte de su ser al descubierto, juntos, desnudos, jadeantes, perdidos entre aquellas cuatro paredes que no les juzgarían.  
Un gemido.  
Apretado, caliente, húmedo… la succión de aquellos músculos pegajosos y resbaladizos atraparon el miembro entumecido de Draco, absorbiéndolo hasta el lugar más profundo de aquel cuerpo que se ofrecía en tributo para él, solo para él, llevándole al límite de la cordura.  
Enredaron sus manos y sus lenguas, frenéticos, desesperados, presas de una necesidad apenas contenible, mientras las embestidas se volvían salvajes antes de cambiar, estremeciéndoles a ambos, en suaves acometidas, que le enterraban en aquella cálida vaina de satén. Ella suspiró y él arrasó su boca en un beso duro que lastimaba sus labios, un beso de dientes que arañan, lenguas que lamían las heridas, recorriendo cada recoveco. Un beso voraz, furioso, carente de control ¿Quién tomaba más de quién? Ninguno podría saberlo ¿Quién conquistaba y quién se rendía? Poco importaba.

Porque mientras se enterraba una y otra vez en Hermione, marcándola a fuego con cada envite, con cada beso, con cada brusca caricia, Draco supo que era ella quien le completaba.  
Ella, prohibida para él, la manzana del pecado que mordió, cayendo en la tentación de su cuerpo y de sus labios.  
Las llamas del deseo, les envolvieron, lamiendo sus cuerpos. El fuego, la pasión de sus ojos, crepitaba en reflejo de los de ella, ardieron, piel contra piel. La suavidad inexistente, las manos fieras, agasajándose con caricias bruscas y desesperadas, los besos magullaron sus labios, acompañados de una cacofonía de gemidos agónicos, jadeos, suspiros… respiraciones desacompasadas, el crujido de la ropa al rasgarse, un grito estremecido...  
Aspiraron trémulos y los sentidos se emborracharon con los olores que les rodeaban: el sexo, la cera derretida de las velas, un ligero rastro de dulces violetas.  
Porque ya no había nada en Draco que se mantuviera impávido con ella, porque se entregó sin temores y sin miedo a su brutalidad, sometida a su dominio y a su voluntad consiguiendo hacerle preso de su irreverencia y su rebeldía, licuando su sangre hasta convertirla en lava líquida y candente...  
Sin lugar a dudas ella sería su condena y su perdición y, pese a saberlo, no cerró los ojos, siguió hundido en las profundidades castañas que le contemplaban, adentrándose en su cuerpo, doblegándose ante ella, regalándole orgasmo tras orgasmo mientras se estremecían, porque, por primera vez, Draco Malfoy tenía miedo y no iba a retroceder, por primera vez no iba a ser un cobarde.

* * *

_Hola!_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os va pareciendo la historia? Trato de no romper demasiado el ritmo, pero es inevitable, al no tenerlo escrito y subirlo al día, que me afecte el estado anímico u hormonal, según la fecha xD_

_sigo sin pc, actualizando desde el móvil (un ascazo porque me cuesta horrores! T.T) así que perdonarme los dedazos y no os cortéis si veis algo raro (aunque editar desdeaquí puede ser una misión imposible!)_

_Lo primero quería contestar general en cuanto al beso de Ron h Hermione. Como sabéis, en esta historia, trato de salir lo menos posible del canon, Ron y Hermione se gustaban, se quisieron y trataron de tener una relación que no funcionó. Aún así siguen siendo amigos. _

_¿Por qué le da un beso en los labios? No se, porque era Navidad, se quieren (como hermanos) y porque fue un beso fraternal, puramente de cariño. Creo que hay que diferenciar los besos. Yo he besado a mis amigos en los labios, que no en la boca, porque creo que hay una gran diferencia entre rozar de forma cariñosa los labios de un amigo, y morrear o comerle la boca a un amante. _

_Es mi opinión personal xD pero podéis estar tranquilas porque solo fue un "pico" sin trascendencia, que solo sirvió para que Draco de cabreara un poco. Ni él está enfadado, ni Hermione ni Ron piensan el uno en el otro como algo más que muy buenos amigos!_

_Aclarado el punto, deciros que el pobre pelirrojo no está con Lavender (no por falta de ganas de la chica, ciertamente) Adarae, me gusta hacia donde señalas, ya veremos ya xD_

_Qué más cosas? Mmm en los próximos capítulos entrarán más al juego Blaise y Nott, veremos por fin a Ivanka y ... A saber! porque todavía no los escribí!_

_Mi mudanza casi acabó (no tengo cortinas y enseres varios, algo que espero subsanar mañana mismo) y estoy deseando tener más tiempo! _

_Adarae: A mi me gusta Ron así, no me imagino a ninguno de los tres separado de los otros por nada. Y Draco... Prepara la escoba porque es un poco gil...as jajajaja besos!_

_Luna White 29: Aun le queda, pero va entonándose un poco cierto?_

_mariapotter2002: mas dramion mas dramion! Asi? ^^ espero que te vaya gustando la trama guapa! Poco a poco sip! Besos!_

_Abytutis: Gracias! Me alegra que pienses asi ^^ intento que os parezcan diferentes e interesantes!_

_Manu Rocha: Hola! Jajaja pobre muchacho, desconfiada! ^^ Bueno, espero que este capitulo haya despejado alguna duda si? Habrá más Theo/Luna, me gustan! _

_Love Always: Ahhh ese momento Draco/Harry, tenso tenso pero me gusto tambien! Besos!_

_Eponine: siii! Es que no tengo pc! Ni tiempo de releer lo que publico, por eso mil gracias por ayudarme! Y nooo nada de Lavender! Pobre Ron, un tropiezo que lo tiene cualquiera jajajja besos!_

_Nikki: Mas dramion contenta? jajajaja espero que si! Besos!_

_Emma Felton: espero que los examenes vayan bien, eso es lo más importante (vena adulta mode on) es que estos chicos no llegan a hablar nunca! Las hormonas que malas que son! Y si, momento Harry/Draco me gustó, pero veo dificil la amistad jajaja claro que que hay más raro que un dramion?! Besos!_

_azu23blood: un poco mas de intriga jajaja aun no se responden tus preguntas, aunque se vislumbran. Creo que los motivos de Draco son mas bien egoistas, este chico podrá cambiar a grandes rasgos pero sigue siendo un Slytherin! Besos!_

_Como siempre mil gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia, por compartirla conmigo, por vuestros comentarios y por estar aquí._

_Besos _

_AJ_


	35. Amigos y amantes

**_Disclamer: _**_El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowlings._

* * *

_Capítulo 33_

_Amigos y amantes._

_Tenemos que hablar._

¿Cuándo esas palabras eran prefacio de buenas noticias?

Nadie que escuchara aquello podía esperar algo bueno, era algo que todo el mundo sabía, como que el chocolate es dulce, que el sol se ve por el día y la luna por la noche o que la sustancia viscosa y maloliente del bulbotubérculo se extrae más eficazmente con la hoja de un cuchillo que con los dedos…. Bueno, quizás esto último no todo el mundo lo supiera, pero desde luego quien no lo hiciera era por no atender en clase de Herbología.

Hermione contempló los cincelados y severos rasgos de Malfoy sin parpadear, apenas conteniendo las ganas de morderse el labio inferior, presa del nerviosismo. Pero consiguió permanecer estoica y le miró con tranquilidad, impertérrita, del mismo modo irritante y fijo en que él lo estaba haciendo. Era una leona y el orgullo de Gryffindor se mostraba en el brillo de sus ojos.

― Sí.

Fue todo lo que dijo.

Draco apenas entrecerró brevemente los ojos, sin dejar de devorar con la vista su femenino cuerpo, cubierto a duras penas por las sábanas de seda negra que acariciaban su piel dorada, resbalando por sus curvas, insinuando más que enseñando. Era increíble, como pese a estar desnuda, despeinada y con los ojos hinchados por el sueño, desprendía dignidad y una elegancia innata que jamás pensó que alguien de su… clase, pudiera tener.

Gruñó, molesto por la semi erección que empezaba a perfilarse bajo sus bóxers, la única prenda que le cubría y se apresuró a ponerse la camisa, de espaldas a ella, de espaldas a la tentación que suponía su mera presencia.

― A partir de ahora ― dijo girando mientras se abotonaba los puños de la camisa ― Les dirás a Nott y Zabini que dejen de revolotear a tu alrededor a todas horas ― espetó arrastrando las palabras con desprecio ― No los quiero cerca de ti todo el día ― Está de más decir que _esto _ ― dijo señalándoles a ambos ― No es algo que vaya a ser de dominio público ― Levantó la comisura del labio, como si pensar en ello le resultara repugnante ― Sé que tus más… allegados, lo saben y los que no lo sepan, lo sabrán, pero no quiero que trascienda de ahí.

Hermione cerró los puños y sintió la rabia burbujeando en su pecho, como un volcán bullendo, lento y despacio, a fuego lento mientras cada palabra calaba en ella poco a poco…

― No sería bueno para mi

… hasta estallar.

― ¿Pero qué te has creído?

La castaña soltó la sábana y se incorporó, de rodillas sobre la cama, con los puños cerrados y gloriosamente desnuda. Solo la práctica y la experiencia en parecer indiferente, consiguió que Draco no abriera la boca babeando al verla así, como una amazona, despeinada y con los ojos exigiendo sangre. _Su _sangre.

Se estremeció cuando los dedos le cosquillearon por las ganas de tocarla.

―¿No sería bueno para ti? ― Siseó de una forma tan Malfoy que cualquiera habría querido salir huyendo― Si tanto te avergüenza esto lo mejor que puedes hacer es largarte y no volver la vista atrás. Harry y Ron se hacen una muy buena idea ya ¿Acaso pensaste si era bueno para mi? Además, maldita sea, ¡Theo y Blaise son mis amigos! Y seguirán revoloteando todo lo que quieran ― frunció el ceño indignada y se levantó caminando sin pudor alguno, presa de una furia incontenible, mientras recogía su ropa que estaba desperdigada por la habitación, farfullando maldiciones entremezcladas con su nombre una y otra vez.

Draco la miraba asombrado. No sabía si reírse, si zarandearla hasta que le castañearan los dientes o si dejarla creyendo lo que creía y esperar a que se alejara de su vida de una buena vez.

Aquella opción era la más sensata, la lógica.

Pero él había dado un paso el día anterior y no pensaba desandar lo andado.

Se acercó a ella agarrando su antebrazo con ímpetu, consiguiendo que toda la ropa cayera al suelo de nuevo y tiró hasta que sus pechos quedaron aplastados contra su masculino torso. Con rudeza, tomó su barbilla y la obligó a levantar el rostro para mirarle a los ojos, fuego contra hielo.

La confrontación fue como un seísmo, una sacudida brusca y rápida, un temblor violento de sus cuerpos, causado por la actividad interna de ambos… por la energía que conformaban juntos. Eran como placas tectónicas, desplazándose y temblando por la liberación repentina de energía en su interior.

Un terremoto emocional que no entendían ni podían controlar cuyo hipocentro era el punto de unión de sus miradas.

Cuando el momento pasó y dejaron de temblar, la zarandeó con dureza, su rostro una máscara impenetrable, aunque por dentro se sentía como una gelatina, sin fuerza alguna y a punto de caer a un desconocido abismo.

― ¿Avergonzarme? ¿Eso crees? ¡Estoy aquí contigo maldita sea!

Gritó con rabia. Se sentía furioso no solo porque ella creyera eso, si no porque, en el fondo no se equivocaba, una parte incontrolable de él se sentía avergonzado, humillado, completamente despojado de su dignidad. Él había aprendido desde la cuna a odiar a los impuros, le habían enseñado a despreciarlos, a tratarlos como seres inferiores a él. Aprendió desde muy joven lo que era el poder y le gustaba. Sentía una poderosa satisfacción al ostentar su rango de prefecto para hacer su santa voluntad. Una parte de él, pequeña pero difícil de ignorar, adoraba el miedo que veía en los ojos de los más pequeños, la forma en que le observaban, con aquel temor reverencial brillando en las pupilas ante la obviedad de la marca que lucía su antebrazo, de aquella prueba palpable de cual había sido su oscuro pasado.

No podía negar la atracción que las Artes Oscuras despertaban en él, las ganas de saber, de aprender… Había llorado del más abyecto terror las veces que se había visto obligado a imponer castigos a sus compañeros por orden de los Carrows el año anterior. Había temblado al pronunciar las imperdonables, hasta el punto de que sus _cruciatus _fueran apenas débiles ecos de los de algunos de sus compañeros de casa. Pero esa pequeña parte de él había disfrutado al pronunciar aquellas palabras prohibidas, había paladeado su sabor amargo en la boca y anhelaba repetirlas.

Muchas veces había pensado que tal vez no había tenido el aliciente necesario para saborearlas de verdad, para desear pronunciarlas.

Pero la verdad estaba ahí, expuesta y descarnada. La oscuridad en él era mayor que la luz y aquello le enfurecía porque ella tenía razón, le avergonzaba lo que empezaba a sentir, si podía llamarse así, por una sangre sucia hija de muggles en cuya sangre no había una sola gota de sangre mágica.

Era un malfoy, caído en desgracia, si, pero con un linaje tan puro que podía ser de la misma realeza, si es que aquello existiera en su sociedad.

Aún así no iba a renunciar a ella, no iba a perderla porque entonces se volvería completamente loco. No pensaba ahondar en los porqués, no pensaba degradarse a sí mismo más aún, pero aquella bruja sería suya hasta que así lo decidiera… Lo peor de todo es que sabía que no se cansaría de ella, que no se saciaría jamás, que la adicción era demasiado poderosa como para que terminara. Lo había doblegado a su voluntad, ciertamente humillante.

― Acepté la oferta de Potter para entrar en la Orden ― Escupió con desagrado ― Supongo que se lo debía al viejo ― terminó en un murmullo, recordando a Dumbledore. La culpa sabía amarga en su boca ― Si se supiera en Hogwarts que nosotros ... ― se cayó sin saber muy bien como referirse a lo que había entre ellos ― Si se supiera _esto_. No serviría de nada mi ayuda.

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente. Hizo una mueca por la fuerza con la que él la mantenía cautiva y poco a poco su ceño se destensó.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Draco estuvo a punto de sonreír. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba de la furia más abyecta a la preocupación.

— Buscar información.

— ¿Espiar? — Le miró con cara de horror, llevándose las manos a la boca y abriendo tanto los ojos que a Draco le recordó a la lunática de Ravenclaw y tuvo que morderse el carrillo para no sonreír — No puedes hacer eso.

Hermione, al contrario que Malfoy, no encontraba nada divertido en aquella situación. Es más, su mente solo podía rememorar una y otra vez a Snape, al modo en que vivió, al pago que recibió por sus servicios de agente doble al lado de la Orden.

— Puedo y lo haré. No es como si fuera espiar al Lord Tenebroso, Granger

Soltó como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, mirándola con enojo y contrariedad.

Para una cosa buena que podía hacer en su vida y que no le costaría mayores quebraderos de cabeza que los de seguir fingiendo exactamente igual que había hecho lo que llevaban de curso, no iba a dejar de hacerlo porque ella se preocupara absurdamente.

— Lo único que tengo que hacer es escuchar. Hasta Weasley podría hacer algo tan simple como eso — dijo ignorando la mirada iracunda que ella le puso al escuchar el nombre de su amigo — Si alguien sospechara que tengo algo que ver con una… contigo, no hablarían delante de mi, ahora mismo soy la mejor opción para saber que pasa en Slytherin.

— Tú vives conmigo — soltó ella, sin saber que sus palabras habían hecho que el estómago de Draco diera un vuelco por las connotaciones que vislumbraba bajo las palabras — Blaise y Theo son quienes siguen en las mazmorras, ellos podrían sacar la información mucho más fácilmente.

— ¿Eso crees? — Preguntó con media sonrisa torcida — ¿Crees que Goyle o Fenton hablarán delante de dos traidores a la sangre? ¿Qué se sentirán cómodos para hablar en su presencia?

— ¿Y delante de ti si? — Espetó ella, herida por el tono despectivo del rubio — Tu apellido está manchado, tu familia fue tachada de traidores por ayudar a Harry en la última batalla. ¿Acaso eso si lo ha olvidado la sociedad?

Draco apretó las mandíbulas hasta oírlas crujir y sus ojos se enfriaron de golpe.

— No, la sociedad no — ni lo haría, pensó, sabiendo que había tirado a la basura aquella oportunidad junto a Astoria, con la que aún no había hablado, pese a haber cancelado el compromiso con el señor Greengrass — pero en Hogwarts sigo siendo el príncipe de Slytherin

No pudo evitar un pequeño tinte de orgullo en su voz.

Hermione resopló al percibirlo, pero no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo nunca había entendido como funcionaban las cosas para las serpientes.+

— ¿Qué pasará entonces?

— ¿Con qué?

Preguntó Draco distraído por la suavidad de su piel. Había dejado hacía rato de apretar sus brazos y los acariciaba lentamente con los pulgares.

— Con nosotros — susurró ella tan cerca de él que sintió más que escuchó las palabras sobre su cuello.

— Como has dicho antes, _Hermione,_ vivimos prácticamente juntos, será coser y cantar mantenerlo oculto.

_¿Y después? _Quiso preguntar ella _¿Qué pasaría después? _Cuando salieran deHogwarts, cuando aquello acabara…

No lo dijo en alto, pero con aquella capacidad para leerla que el rubio parecía haber desarrollado, no le costó imaginar lo que estaba pensando.

— Eres _mía—_ siseó con rotundidad sobre su boca, aplastándola contra su pecho con fuerza — No lo olvides.

Y silenció su disconformidad ante sus despóticas palabras con un beso dominante y brusco. Un beso que conquistaba y exigía con fiereza, devoró su boca con ansía y gimió ante el creciente abandono con el que ella respondió

No iba a decirle que últimamente la necesitaba para respirar incluso, que se sentía pleno con ella, que pensar en no tenerla cerca le causaba un desasosiego capaz de ahogarle. No iba a decirle que era por ella por lo que había accedido a ayudar a Potter, que en realidad le importaba una mierda lo que estuvieran haciendo los mortífagos porque si por él fuera se largaría al otro lado del mundo con su madre y se escondería hasta que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Porque siempre le había dado igual la suerte que corrieran todos si sabía a salvo a los que le importaban… Narcissa huiría con él sin pensarlo. Pero no Granger, ella lucharía pasara lo que pasara. Ella se quedaría y moriría si fuera necesario solo por defender aquello en lo que creía.

Maldita valentía y maldito honor Gryffindor, pensó con fastidio, podría haber sido de cualquier otra casa, pero no, hubiese sido demasiado fácil. Y, como ella se quedaba él lucharía a su lado por acojonado que pudiera estar, si solo así podía tratar de protegerla, lo haría pasara lo que pasara, así tuviera que aliarse con San Potter y su orden de subnormales.

Pero todo eso no iba a decírselo a Hermione, sería darle demasiada información sobre sentimientos encontrados de los que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de poner nombre, sería darle un poder sobre su persona demasiado importante. Solo un loco haría algo así y Draco Malfoy podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era un loco.

Por eso la siguió besando sin decir nada hasta que cayeron de nuevo a la cama, perdiéndose una vez más en aquel mundo perfecto y temporal que conformaban las paredes de su habitación.

…..

Ginny terminó de preparar su baúl y salió de la habitación. Aún quedaban varios días para regresar a Hogwarts, pero no quería dejarlo para el último momento o su madre no la dejaría vivir hasta que lo hiciera.

Hacía solo un día que Harry se había ido y ya le echaba de menos.

No había vuelto por la madriguera y era algo que la incomodaba sobre manera.

En nada regresaría al colegio y quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con él antes de marcharse, pero aquel aviso de Kingsley le había apartado de su lado y, pese a que comprendía que aquello era lo más importante, no sabía por qué no había regresado después.

Con la red flu no tardaría ni minutos en llegar, podría haber dormido en la Madriguera o haberla enviado noticias por lechuza, al menos.

Sus padres también se habían marchado al enterarse de que Ivanka estaba despierta, pero Molly regresó a la hora de la cena, con los ojos enrojecidos y algo cabizbaja, pero había vuelto pese a no hablar de lo acontecido con nadie más que su padre en quedos susurros.

Harry seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Además Hermione se había marchado también, antes de irse le había dicho que estaría con _él,_ por lo que Ginny suponía que estaba en Malfoy Manor… casi era de chiste pensar que su castaña amiga, hija de muggles, estaba entregándose a saber qué actividades físicas con el heredero de los Malfoy, el sangre pura por antonomasia, en una mansión que había sido base de operaciones de Voldemort durante la guerra.

Si los antepasados de los Black y de los Malfoy levantaran la cabeza, Ginny pagaría lo que no tenía por ver los rostros de todos ellos.

Suspiró y pensó que ojalá Luna se hubiera quedado, pero la rubia también se había marchado como si un ejército de torposoplos la persiguiera látigo en mano, si es que aquello era posible, claro.

Nott estaba más retraído que de costumbre, verle era como contemplar la imagen más literal de la misantropía. No hablaba, no parecía escuchar y ni siquiera miraba a los demás, absolutamente pegado a los libros, al más puro estilo Granger. Estar con él era como estar al lado de un muñeco de cera, sólido y corpóreo, pero solo en apariencia.

Ron y los gemelos habían regresado al Callejón Diagon para encargarse de la tienda y Zabini…

De pronto los pelos de una escoba le arrearon en el trasero sin delicadeza.

― ¿Qué pasa pelirroja? ― dijo un risueño Blaise mostrando la Barredora que llevaba en la mano ― ¿Aburrida?

Ginny gruñó y se lanzó a por él ¡_Le había dado un escobazo en el culo! _Blaise rompió a reir pateando el suelo y subiendo de lado en la escoba que se elevaba con rapidez

― ¡Te echo una carrera Weasley! ― gritó desde lo alto ― tic tac tic tac ― imitó el sonido del reloj acompañándolo de pequeñas palmadas ¡estás perdiendo tiempo!

Ginny se sintió de pronto más liviana, contenta. Como si hubieran quitado un peso de encima de su pecho que le impedía respirar. Por un lado porque el día acababa de mejorar notablemente y por otro porque por primera vez pensaba que podía tener a Blaise, no le iba a perder, seguiría en su vida, podrían ser amigos, se dijo corriendo a por su propia escoba, de hecho iban a serlo, costara lo que costase.

Cuando se elevó, cayó en picado sobre él, que se apartó a tiempo de no ser derribado y señaló el pequeño campo de Quiddich

― ¿Qué dices Zabini? ― gritó ― ¿Jugamos?

Blaise tragó saliva, contemplando los brillantes ojos castaños de la chica refulgir de alegría. Sonreía con las mejillas arreboladas y el pelo ondeando furiosamente tras ella mecido con el viento que había esa día. Su nariz estaba colorada fruto del frío y sabía que sus dedos estarían también ateridos, pero ella solo reía y le miraba contenta.

El moreno apretó con fuerza el mango de su escoba, conteniendo las ganas de tocarla, el creciente ansia que se apoderaba de él, aquella necesidad de probar sus labios, de sentir su piel.

Asintió, obligándose a componer una sonrisa ladeada y le guiñó un ojo.

― Vamos allá pelirroja. Prepárate para la paliza de tu vida.

Y así empezó el día en la Madriguera.

Con Ginny y Blaise dándose pases y compitiendo una y otra vez por todo, mientras reían ajenos al frío y al viento que les hacía compañía mientras Molly Weasley preparaba el desayuno en la cocina y Theodore Nott contemplaba la misma hoja de su libro de pociones desde que se había levantado un par de horas atrás, preguntándose cada dos por tres por qué Luna Lovegood había huido después de lo que, sin duda, había sido el mejor momento de su vida.

…..

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación lo hizo acompañando al Primer Ministro. Byron no había podido acompañarles aquel día y Kat tenía que pasar por Azkaban a primera hora, por lo que quedó en ir una vez terminara allí.

La estancia era completamente inmaculada, con el suelo de baldosas y las paredes de piedra revestida de papel blanco. Una única ventana frente a la cama permanecía cerrada, con las cortinas azules de gasa primorosamente apartadas con recoge paños del mismo color.

El único moviliario que había era un pequeño sillón de madera que parecía de lo más incómodo y el lecho sobre el que reposaba Ivanka Ivanov.

Harry se sorprendió al verla.

Pese a estar tumbada podía apreciar que era una mujer alta pero extremadamente flaca, con esa delgadez que da aspecto de debilidad. Tenía unos rasgos finos y delicados, en un rostro con forma de corazón, enmarcado por sus cabellos casi albinos. Sus ojos eran enormes, azules y sobre ellos se perfilaban sus pálidas cejas, bellamente arqueadas. Su nariz era alargada, aristocrática y los labio llenos y sonrojados, se curvaron cuando, al verles, esbozó una sonrisa que solo podría describirse como arrebatadora.

Ivanka Ivanov parecía mucho más joven, era asombrosamente bella y por el brillo de sus ojos y de su sonrisa, que no flaqueaba pese al infierno que debía haber vivido, Harry estaba seguro de que la dulzura que irradiaba debía ser similar a la de la señora Weasley.

― Oh Merrrlín ― dijo con una voz cantarina que hizo a Harry parpadear con sorpresa ― Kingsley ¿Has venido con el mismísimo señorrr Potter?

Se colocó el pelo, atusándolo con las manos hasta que pareció contenta y estiró su mano. El joven la tomó y sin saber muy bien por qué, depositó un beso en su dorso, no sabía bien el motivo que le había llevado a hacer eso, tal vez fuera el porte regio de ella o ese algo etéreo que parecía rodearla e impulsaba a los hombres a sonreír bobamente.

― Señora Ivanov.

― Oh llamame Ivy querrrido ― Dijo señalando el sillón con un gesto displicente de su mano ― ¡No soy tan mayorrr!

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ― Preguntó el Primer Ministro besando su mejilla ― Nos has tenido muy preocupados a todos ― Se sentó a su lado en la cama y palmeó su mano ― Molly ha estado terriblemente inquieta.

Ella suspiró temblorosa.

― No rrecuerrrdo absolutamente nada, querido ― dijo ella suavemente con voz temblorosa ― Estaba en mi casa en Sofia, de prrronto entrrarron dos morrtífagos cubierrtos con sus horrrribles máscarras y uno de ellos me lanzó un _Desmaius._ Ni siquierra tuve tiempo de cogerr mi varrita, no sé aún como pudierrron atrrravesarr mis protecciones. Cuando desperrrté estaba en unas cuevas, multitud de grrrutas. Solo rrecuerdo piedrras, grritos… y dolorrr, me inyectarron algo en los brrazos y las pierrnas, me lanzarron cruciatus y me hicierron beber verritaserrum. Perro no vi a nadie, ni rreconocí ninguna voz.

― Rabastan Lestrange ― Dijo Kinsgley ― Creemos que está detrás de todo.

― ¿Lestrange? ― Ella frució el ceño de forma adorable ― No sabrria decirrte. No sé si alguna vez escuché hablarr a ninguno de ellos. Porr su tono de voz erran todos ingleses, al menos los que me torrturarron a mí.

Harry escuchaba en silencio, intentando pensar en los hechos de forma lógica, pensando en lo bien que les vendría Hermione en momentos así. Era una lástima que su amiga hubiera decidido que no quería ser auror, que prefería estudiar y trabajar en su lucha por la libertad de los elfos domésticos. Probablemente acabaría trabajando en el departamento de Regularización y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Vaya tostón, pensó Harry intentando volver a prestar atención a Ivanka.

― Cualquier cosa que puedas recordar…

― Lo sé querrido, te avisaré si rrrecuerrrdo algo útil.

― No te molestaremos más entonces, Debes estar agotada.

Ella asintió y Kingsley se levantó haciendo una seña a Harry para que lo siguiera.

― Erres muy joven parra trabajar joven Potterrr ¿No deberrias estarr aun estudiando?

Él rió algo incómodo.

― Me quedaba un año en Hogwarts ― dijo ignorando la ligera tensión que se adueñó del cuerpo de la mujer ― Pero en el Ministerio me permitieron no terminar los EXTASIS.

― Algún favorr debían hacerrr al salvadorr del mundo ― Dijo sonriente ― Ha sido un placerrr conocerrrte.

Cuando salió de aquella habitación, Harry casi tenía más dudas y preguntas que cuando entró.

― ¿Llego tarde?

Kat estaba algo sofocada mientras corría por el pasillo.

― Un poco ― dijo Kingsley.

― Tarde del todo ― dijo Harry.

Los dos jóvenes rieron.

― ¡Al menos no llego mal al desayuno! ¿Qué tal si tomamos un café y me contáis que tal ido?

Kingsley miró el reloj que pendía en la pared y negó.

― Imposible, tengo una reunión con el Primer Ministro muggle en media hora.

― Yo me muero de hambre ― dijo Harry.

― Que sea café con bollos entonces ¡Pero tú invitas! ― enlazó su brazo con el del moreno y lo sacó a rastras de San Mungo ― Tenemos media hora para que me pongas al día ― dijo soltándole al llegar a la chimenea ― Luego tengo que volver a Azkaban.

― Vamos al Callejón Diagon entonces ― dijo Harry cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu ― Así después pasaré por Sortilegios Weasley.

Y murmurando su destino, Harry desapareció envuelto en llamas escarlatas.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Feliz inicio de semana a todos!_

_Bueno, pues aquí está, un capítulo más. Espero que os haya gustado. Puede pasar por ser "de transición" pero creo que es importante y necesario._

_Como algunas pedíais, Draco y Hermione debían hablar. En cuando a Ginny y Blaise, pues creo que necesitan "sus momentos"afianzar esa amistad que parecen querer ambos, además pese a que me parecen en cierto modo agridulces, me gustan bastante._

_No creais que Harry pasa de Ginny ehhh, que por todo hay motivos y razones!_

_En cuanto a Luna… que pasó después de aquel beso? Igual Theo no sabe besar? xD_

_Lo de Ivanka, pues necesario al 100% sobre todo por la forma que quiero que vaya tomando la historia. _

_Poco a poco, ya vamos entrando si no en la recta final (porque aún queda bastante teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me enredo sola) si en la última curva. _

_Mil gracias a todos, como siempre, por seguir aquí y acompañarme, por vuestros comentarios y el apoyo._

_Besos_

_AJ_

_Adarae: Tus mensajes subliminales me hacen diana en toda la frente jajajaja y la escena del trío dorado… pues me parecen necesarias, creo que es la esencia de la saga en general, la amistad, al menos yo creo que no hay Hermione sin Harry y Ron, se me hacen inseparables! Jajaja seguro que estás barnizando la escoba para dar bien a Draco, a que si? Besos!_

_Dracoforever: Mil gracias ^^ Yo opino igual con lo del beso, se me hace de cariño, nada más! Y sí, a falta de cortar cortinas ya casi casi esta! Saludos!_

_Nikki: Byron, pobre profesor ;) os mosquea a todas xD Buscaré una buena candidata para el pelirrojo ;) Besos!_

_Emma Felton: Me alegro por tus exámenes, a por el de esta semana como una campeona! Gracias a ti por leer ^^ Espero que este te haya gustado también. Besos!_

_Love Always: ¿Estás menos pachucha? Espero que sí que hayas descansado. Me alegro que te haya gustado este capítulo también! Besos._

_Eponine: Bueno, por fin han conseguido hablar… un poco :P algo es algo no? De Byron aún no hay demasiado, habrá que esperar! Muchos besos._

_Abytutis: jajaja Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste leer ^^ espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, sale Draco asi que… supongo que si jajaja Aquí hay algo de Ginny y Blaise, poco pero algo, no lo puedo evitar!_

_Manu Rocha: jajaj pensé que había imaginado cosas… si es que no puede ser! Tengo la cabeza en otro lado siempre! Pues yo he acabado muerta de arreglar la casa xD pero completamente cansada!Claro que si, puedo escribirlo jajaja veremos de qué, quién o como, pero lo haré! Un beso!_

_Azu23blood: Gracias! A ver este qué tal? Y si, Draco necesita como dice Adarae un palo en la cabeza xD Besos!_


	36. Gritos en la tormenta

**_Aviso: _**_La última escena puede herir la sensibilidad. Solo es necesaria para entender el personaje de Blaise con el que juego en la historia. Rating M +18 importante la nota de autora del final._

**_Disclamer: _**_El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK. Rowlings._

* * *

_Capítulo 34_

_Gritos en la tormenta._

— ¡Dios mío!

Hermione buscó frenéticamente su varita entre los pliegues de su túnica, incapaz de encontrarla con el nerviosismo que hizo presa en ella. Sollozó, alterada mientras contemplaba como Blaise salía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y así era como se sentía.

Ginny se había quedado enganchada en la nudosa raíz de un árbol y un hombre lobo se abalanzaba sobre ella.

El corazón de Zabini había dejado de latir al ver aquella imagen, iluminada bajo la luz plateada de la luna que se colaba entre las gruesas ramas que conformaban la cúpula casi impenetrable del Bosque Prohibido.

Se lanzó hacia ellos en una carrera frenética, escuchando el latido desacompasado de su corazón en los oidos, con la sangre rugiendo y el miedo amargando su boca.

— ¡Aquí! ¡Jodido perro inmundo ven a por mi! — Pero nada parecía conseguir despegar su atención del sabroso bocado pelirrojo que trataba de alcanzar su varita — Se tiró sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y se tapó la cara con el brazo, siseando cuando el dolor laceró su carne. Las garras de aquel monstruo desgarraron su ropa y su piel, pero no se apartó. Para llegar a ella debería pasar sobre él, le daría tiempo a Hermione para hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Sintió que Ginny le abrazaba por la espalda, apretando la cara contra él y retorciendo la tela de su capa de Slytherin entre los dedos.

— _¡Desmaius!_

Hermione lanzó el hechizo con manos temblorosas, respirando agitadamente.

— ¡Vamonos! — gritó al escuchar otras aullidos no todo lo lejos que le gustaría.

Blaise se dio la vuelta y miró a Ginny que tenía los ojos aún brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas, temblaba pero su rostro permanecía sereno.

— Gracias — susurró.

Los dedos de Zabini acariciaron la curva de aquella mejilla de alabastro y ella cerró brevemente lo ojos, sintiendo el roce de sus yemas sobre los labios.

El calor se hizo más intenso, más cercano y, antes de darse cuenta sintió la respiración de él sobre su boca, cálida, atrayente…

Abrió los ojos y le miró, él parecía en trance, como si no fuera capaz de recuperarse de la impresión de haber estado a punto de morir, o de que ella hubiera estado a punto de hacerlo.

— NO

Ginny se apartó y salió corriendo, alejándose de él tan rápido como podía. Ella tenía clara su elección desde hacía tiempo y no iba a consentir que un momento de debilidad dañara de ninguna forma a Harry. Él se merecía su lealtad y su absoluta fidelidad y Ginny se las daría siempre.

...

— ¡Luna! — Theo iba con la varita en la mano invocando un _lumus, _zigzagueando entre los árboles, apartando ramas y esquivando setos. En alerta absoluta — ¡LUNA!

Neville estaba a su lado, igual de frenético que el Slytherin desde que unos diez minutos atrás habían perdido a la rubia.

— Maldita sea — masculló Theo. Escucharon un aullido y el grito de Hermione y ambos corrieron hacia allí, asustados.

Habían acudido al bosque porque Draco les había dicho que aquella noche iban a reunirse algunos mortífagos con Fenton, Baddock y los demás. Algo que Theo ya sabía, porque llevaba meses observando a aquel grupo de Slytherins en concreto. No era la primera vez que les pillaba haciendo cosas indebidas a deshoras, como la noche en que desmemorizaron a aquella chica de Hufflepuff… Theo imaginaba quien había sido, pero no tenía pruebas de ello, de modo que se limitaba a ver, oír y callar. Tal vez, lograra atar cabos en algún momento, mientras seguiría en las sombras.

Un grito le hizo girar de golpe.

_Luna._

— ¡Ve por Hermione! — Gritó a Longbottom mientras iba en busca de la Ravenclaw sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ambos se separaron y cada uno corrió directo a su objetivo.

— Vamos, vamos, vamos

Theo esquivó un par de ramas, lanzó varios _Diffindo _y se tragó algunas hojas que no vio venir en su loca y desquiciada carrera. Se encomendó a Merlín, a Morgana y hasta a todos los antepasados de los que firmemente renegaba, desesperado por encontrar a la chica sana y salva.

— ¡Luna!

El bosque parecía tener vida propia, cada ruido, cada movimiento, cada olor que llegaba a él lo tensaba cada vez más. Estaba asustado, era inevitable sentir el vello erizado, los sentidos alerta… nada bueno ocurría entre aquellos árboles y aquel día menos que ningún otro.

Mientras corría se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de que Malfoy les hubiera vendido, era algo que se esperaría de él sin ningún problema.

Habían regresado a Hogwarts hacía apenas una semana y la tarde anterior les había avisado de la reunión en el Bosque Prohibido.

Casualmente una noche de luna llena.  
Les habían lanzado a los lobos, de forma literal.

— ¿Theo?

Nott paró en seco, casi dándose con un tronco por el frenazo, convocó un _Lumus _y enfocó la vista hasta ver a Luna a lomos de un centauro.

La rubia le sonrió.

— Oh Parrick, gracias por salvarme — dijo bajando y dedicándole una sonrisa — pero ya estoy a salvo.

Se acercó a Theo agarrando su mano y se pegó a su costado a la vez que agarraba su varita.

Nott , al principio se sintió un tanto idiota por haberse lanzado a rescatar a Luna como un caballero de brillante armadura, esperando encontrar una damisela en apuros. Pero no solo no parecía en problemas, si no que le esperaba subida a lomos de un enorme centauro, sonriendo tan tranquila. Aún así, no pudo evitar henchirse de orgullo al escucharla y tragó saliva, agradecido por la confianza que parecía depositar ella en él.

— He oído gritar a alguien — dijo la chica mirándole desde su baja estatura — ¿Vamos?

Theo asintió, se despidieron del centauro y volvieron sobre sus pasos una vez más.

Era la primera vez que estaban a solas desde el día que le robó un beso, lástima que no fuera el momento ni el lugar para preguntarle por qué le esquivaba desde entonces.

— ¿Hermione? — Neville aferró los hombros de la castaña, que parecía a punto de derrumbarse y se asustó porque ella no era de las que caían presas de la histeria — ¿Qué ocurre?

La chica se giró al ver a Ginny correr hacia ellos e inspiró hondo, recuperando el control momentáneamente perdido.

— Nada — dijo con media sonrisa.

El estruendo de un trueno resonó en la noche y el brillo de un relámpago desgarró el firmamento. Todos miraron durante un segundo hacia arriba en el instante en que el cielo se abrió y un torrente de agua comenzó a caer, impenitente.

— ¡Vamonos! — Gritó Hermione haciendo señas a Blaise que permanecía de rodillas cerca del licántropo caído.

Comenzó a correr, seguida de cerca por los demás

— ¿Theo y Luna? — Preguntó por encima del hombro mientras los aullidos parecían estar más cerca

— Estamos aquí

La voz de la rubia que se acercaba a ellos por su flanco derecho, tranquilizó a la castaña que siguió corriendo, alejándose de aquel lugar.

Tenían que salir, estaban a punto de ser rodeados, eran pocos, estaban en desventaja luchando en aquel lugar, a ciegas, sin saber a qué se enfrentaban ni por qué.

Cuando llegaron al linde y vieron la cabaña de Hagrid, suspiraron aliviados, pero no dejaron de correr.

Hasta que vieron la figura de Malfoy en la loma, cubríendose tras las rocas.

Hermione corrió hacia allí, ciega una rabia que le imbuía de fuerzas inusitadas que aprovechó para lanzar un puñetazo al rubio con todas sus ganas.

— ¡Nos has vendido! — Gritó furiosa intentando lanzarse de nuevo sobre él — ¡Maldito seas! Era una trampa.

Zabini agarró a la chica de la cintura, levantándola en el aire mientras ella luchaba y pataleaba para desasirse, gritando todo tipo de pintorescos improperios contra el rubio.

Malfoy, aún con el rostro girado por el golpe, con los mechones de pelo sobre la frente, apretó las mandíbulas hasta que crujieron, al igual que sus puños. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron tanto como las nubes que había sobre sus cabezas, anunciando una tormenta de mayor intensidad si cabe. Su mano salió disparada y atrajo a la castaña de un brusco tirón hacia su cuerpo sólido, empapado y tembloroso, aprisionándola entre sus brazos con fuerza.

— Largaos todos maldita sea — gruñó mirando a los demás con ira.

Ni siquiera esperó a ver si le obedecían, aferró las mejillas de Hermione con manos trémulas, fruto del miedo que había pasado y de la cólera, le limpió la cara con los pulgares y clavó sus orbes grises en los de ella, donde vio el miedo, la preocupación y las lágrimas contenidas.

La lluvia caía sobre ellos, inclemente. El agua se acumulaba en sus pestañas impidiéndoles ver con claridad, formando riachuelos por sus mejillas, hasta la barbilla. Hermione lamió su labio empapado apartó la vista, incómoda de repente.

— Era una trampa — repitió más calmada. Él no dijo nada, solo la miraba con intensidad, dejando que ella viera la verdad en sus ojos, demasiado furioso para hablar, consciente de que, si abría la boca, diría cosas de las que se iba a arrepentir — Yo lo…

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que los finos labios de Draco se aplastaran contra su boca en un beso profundo, que hablaba de miedo y de rabia ciega.

Ella cerró con fuerza los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas que contenía se derramaran, mezclándose con la lluvia que bañaba su rostro. Aferró las muñecas de Draco, anclándose a él, como si fuera su áncora en la tormenta que les asolaba, se sentía naufragar, recordando el momento en que pensó que perdería a Ginny. La impotencia, el más abyecto terror… Se colgó de él, buscando el consuelo de sus labios mientras sus enlazadas figuras eran azotadas por el viento y la furia de la tormenta que se arremolinaba sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? Tenía que haber ido ¡Joder! No debí hacerte caso — dijo él apartándose apenas un milímetro de sus labios.

— Vayamos dentro — dijo ella al darse cuenta de que todos se habían marchado — Aquí pueden vernos.

En aquel momento a Draco le importaba una mierda pero accedió. Dejó que la chica marchara hacia la torre, esperó cinco minutos, dejando que la lluvia se llevara los vestigios de su enfado y salió tras ella.

…..

Ginny no había bajado a desayunar, ni a comer, ni a cenar. Blaise maldijo abriendo de un brusco tirón y cerrando tras él con un sonoro portazo.

- Vaya mierda.

Soltó la puerta, golpeándola con las palmas y apretó los puños dejándolos aún sobre ella, mirando su mano izquierda, amoratada, con pequeños arañazos sobre la morena piel.

Apretó la mandíbula y estiró el brazo hasta que las heridas se hicieron visibles bajo la difusa luz de la vela de su habitación.

Una sonrisa torcida se pintó en su cara y golpeó las molduras hasta hacerse daño

— Maldito seas una y mil veces Blaise — siseó — Será el recordatorio de lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser — La giró hasta que quedó ante sus ojos y un gruñido grave retumbó en su pecho — Todo lo que soy es un puto enfermo desviado que se está volviendo completamente loco.

Se llevó los dedos a la sien, sintiéndose completamente ahogado, vencido. Cada vez más nervioso y agitado. Se revolvió el pelo con las manos, rascándose el cuero cabelludo en un gesto de la más pura frustración. Necesitaba sosegarse, necesitaba algo que le calmara los demonios durante un rato, un solaz temporal, un placebo que le diera algo de tranquilidad.

El día anterior había estado a punto de cometer un error… había tenido tanto miedo que la adrenalina del momento pudo con él y se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesto a devorarla.

Ahora Ginny le eludía… chica lista.

Cada vez se sentía más enfermo, más sucio… nunca era suficiente, ni la sesión más salvaje lograba apaciguarle más de unas horas. Resopló frotándose la cara nuevamente. Llevaba demasiado tiempo valiéndose del sexo para olvidar ¿Acaso no era ya suficiente? Ni el más intenso de los orgasmos que había tenido hasta aquel momento había significado más que un ínfimo instante de paz en un mundo de mierda.

Se dejó caer sobre una silla sacándose las botas echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta dar contra la pared. Últimamente sentía que algo iba terriblemente mal, pero no lograba saber el qué. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo la dejó sobre la mesa, pasando el dedo por la punta, hipnotizado por el movimiento de su propia mano. Una extraña sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su cara y casi pudo sentir junto a él un ramalazo de excitación en la ingle solo imaginando.

Chupó su dedo y se levantó, arrancando un pedazo de pergamino y mojando la punta de una pluma de águila en tinta.

- Ve al Cabeza de Puerco. Ya.

Mandó la nota con la lechuza de Theo y se puso de nuevo las botas. Cuando salió, rumbo al pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta, lo hizo con una sonrisa de anticipación en la cara.

La vio aparecerse en la minúscula terraza y oyó el sonido de su ropa y su respiración cuando abrió la puerta y se adentró apenas unos pasos entre las sombras de la habitación. Se frenó en seco, agachando la cabeza ligeramente y bajando la mirada al suelo aunque no le veía, sabía de sobra las reglas de ese juego al que se había prestado a jugar. No le veía, oculto entre las sombras como estaba, así que apoyó el hombro en la pared dando una honda calada a uno de esos cigarros muggle que había aprendido a apreciar.

Dejó salir el humo despacio, sin despegar sus ojos de la mujer que permanecía quieta, como sabía que debía estar en aquellas ocasiones. Kat se estremeció, podía sentir su oscura mirada ella y le oyó inspirar, como si disfrutara al sentir su miedo y su excitación que eran, sin lugar a dudas, un afrodisiaco para Blaise.

Apagó el cigarro entre sus dedos destrozándolo y dejando que el tabaco cayera al suelo.

- Acercarte.

Kat levantó ligeramente la cabeza ante el ronco sonido de su voz, sintiendo que se derramaba sobre ella como un buen whisky de fuego, haciendo que hormigueara su piel y una extraña punzada se clavara en su estomago.

— No te dije que me miraras, te dije que vengas a mí.

Ella contuvo el aliento de forma ruidosa, su respiración se agitó cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba Blaise, quien agarró su cuello con la mano, flexionando los dedos a su alrededor, sintiendo, bajo la palma, el movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva, en las yemas como su sangre corría por las venas y su corazón palpitaba desacompasado...

Zabini gruñó complacido, abrió ligeramente los labios y separó las piernas, sintiendo como su sexo daba un tirón bajo la tela de los incómodos pantalones del uniforme... Sonrió, dejando que sus dientes rasparan aquellos jugosos labios y se agachó hasta rozar el pelo de la mujer y agitarlo con su aliento.

- Antes de que acabe contigo, vas a gritar, me vas a suplicar y a llorar de placer con cada una de las embestidas de mi polla, gemirás debajo de mi, sabiendo que nunca más nadie en este mundo conseguirá que vuelvas a morir de placer una y otra vez en una misma noche, vas a gritar mi nombre hasta quedarte sin voz.

Kat gimió al escuchar aquella voz rota y al sentir la morena mano del chico bajo sus pantalones, tirando de la tela de sus bragas hasta desgarrarlas y meter los dedos entre sus piernas sin contemplaciones.

Cerró los ojos y un gruñido animal se le escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta al sentir como aquella abertura se doblega ante él, mojando su piel.

- Esto quiero de ti, así es como quiero que estés, empapada, dispuesta y abierta a mí, a mis dedos, a mi deseo y a mi voluntad…

Ella soltó un quejido, seguido de un gemido grave ante las palabras que gruñó Blaise en su oído. Habría que ser de piedra para quedar indiferente ante aquel todo de voz, que derramaba las palabras de forma lenta y enronquecida. Kat apretó con fuerza los puños, completamente dolorida, asustada como el infierno de que su voz le estuviera mandando de cabeza a un estado de excitación tan brutal.

- Te quiero temblando justo así, quiero que tu sexo me apriete, me absorba y me empuje como hace ahora con mi dedo. Tiembla, Kateryn. No dudes que esto va a ser bueno.

Retiró la mano de su cuello, apartando su pelo, inclinando su cabeza para llegar a la piel que cubría su carótida, dibujando un rastro transparente de saliva hasta su clavícula. Pasó la lengua de nuevo hacia arriba, lamiendo las gotas de sudor que brotaban de los poros de ella y siseó cuando el hambre feroz se despertó, golpeándole con fuerza.

Por un instante, una milésima de segundo, se paró y todo pareció quedar en suspenso, su ojos buscando el rostro femenino, sintiendo una ligera opresión en la boca del estomago, el asco hacia sí mismo que le provocó lo que estaba a punto de hacer... Pero sabía que poco importaba, lo necesitaba, necesita esto para mantener a raya a los demonios de su pasado y su presente, esos que se daban auténticos festines con los restos de su alma cada noche. Necesitaba tener el poder, ser él quien manejara cada una de las sensaciones de quien quiera que fuera capaz de ponerse bajo su control, ser él quien le dijera cómo se correría y cuando, cuantas veces lo haría y que tan alto gritara cuando lo hiciera... Necesitaba saber que era su voluntad lo que les manejaba a su antojo.

- Desnúdate.

Clavó sus ojos en las pequeñas manos temblorosas que desabrochaban la camisa con dificultad, esperando pacientemente a que terminara con el último botón y se despegara la tela de su cuerpo, le siguieron el sujetador de encaje negro y los pantalones, que acabaron extendidos por el suelo junto a los restos de las bragas.

Puso sus dedos en sus hombros desnudos, la piel fría y suave le hizo levantar los labios hasta mostrar por completo sus blancos dientes y le hormiguearon las yemas de anticipación, cuando la empujó hacia abajo

- Arrodíllate y cruza las muñecas tras la espalda.

Obedientemente clavó sus rodillas en el suelo frente a él, sintiéndose húmeda y nerviosa de necesidad, con la mirada aun baja. El pelo que cubría su cara se movió cuando se retiró de su lado él lo apartó, tomó unas tiras de cuero que había dejado antes sobre la mesilla, anudándolas entre si y enlazándolas en sus brazos y sus muñecas, enrollando sus antebrazos con ellas e inmovilizándolos juntos. Abrió la bolsa con sus _juguetes_ que había llevado con él y lo contempló, absorto, ligeramente distraído, como un pintor mirando sus pinceles y pensando cual utilizar en el siguiente esbozo de su cuadro. Esta mujer sería hoy su lienzo, pensó cuando agarró unos guantes de cuero de cuyos dorsos colgaban dos arandelas de metal, una sonrisa torcida desnudó sus dientes de nuevo al separar sus muñecas para ponerle los guantes, sus dedos estaban helados y temblaron. Miró por encima de su hombro complacido ante el modo en que los pezones de ella se endurecían, su piel se erizada por el tacto áspero de sus manos.

Blaise inspiró profundamente y entrecerró los ojos, dejando que el olor de su excitación penetrara en su cerebro. Se removió incómodo, apretando las mandíbulas al sentir la punta de su glande rozando la costura de su bóxer, repentinamente incómodo. Soltó el aire de golpe, sujetó las arandelas y dio un tirón.

- Ven conmigo.

La empujó firme pero suavemente hasta la pared de la izquierda donde había hecho aparecer una barra de hierro forjado, clavada en vertical con mosquetones a distintas alturas y la giró hasta que su espalda queda a escasos centímetros de ellos obligándola a arrodillarse nuevamente. Enganchó las arandelas de sus guantes con el que se ajustaba a su altura y se retiró un par de pasos para poder contemplarla. Sus ojos se centraron en Kat, que permanecía pegada a la pared, con sus muñecas ancladas a ella, su espalda arqueada dejando que sus pechos se elevaran invitadores, sus rodillas ligeramente abiertas y su cara tapada por la cortina de su pelo. Blaise se movió de espaldas y la mirada de Kat le siguió sin poder evitarlo. Descalzo, despeinado y con los pantalones medio desabrochados era todo un espectáculo para la vista... agarró los bordes de la camisa y la sacó por su cabeza. Los músculos de su espalda ondularon y su cuerpo moreno y musculado, hechizó a la chica durante una fracción de segundo, con sus movimientos tensos y elegantes, que le recordaban a una pantera, peligroso, letal… hermoso. Una sacudida del más puro deseo descarnado la recorrió por completo y una extraña sensación se anudó en la boca de su estómago, sintió una ola de calor batir su cuerpo y rompió a sudar en el mismo instante en que su corazón se saltaba un latido y empezaba a galopar con fuerza. Había descubierto que pese a su usual irreverencia, a su fama de chica dura y glacial, la sumisión con él la excitaba hasta límites insospechados. Blaise conseguía que alcanzara cotas de placer que jamás había creído posibles y, pese a la brusquedad y la indiferencia de sus gestos, jamás la trataba mal, siempre se cuidaba de darle placer y dejarla absolutamente saciada, pensando en todo momento en ella. Zabini frenó en seco y ladeó la cabeza apenas un milímetro. Ella aguantó la respiración estremeciéndose y recordando a cada uno de los antepasados del chico, apretó con fuerza los labios quedándose quieta como una estatua, esperando, expectante. Tragó saliva al verle caminar de nuevo hacia la bolsa y contemplarla absorto, descartando y eligiendo meticulosamente entre la enorme cantidad de cosas que tenía ahí dentro. Se dio la vuelta por fin y regresó junto a ella, poniendo la palma de su mano en su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el pelo y levantándola despacio, contra todo pronóstico, ella gimió y levantó el rostro sin mirarle, lamiéndose los labios y respirando agitadamente. Él pasó la punta de su dedo índice sobre ellos antes de introducirlo en su boca, metiéndolo y sacándolo varias veces. Kat cerró párpados gimiendo suavementey Blaise clavó sus ojos en los labios de la mujer que seguían lamiendo y chupando su dedo. De nuevo, ella notó esa opresión en la tripa, esa excitación en contra de su sentido común cuando él puso sobre sus ojos un antifaz de cuero, enganchando hebillas tras su cabeza y su cuello. Kat ahogó un quejido al sentir entre sus labios un bocado que le impidió cerrar la boca.

Oh Merlín, pensó Blaise, era un jodido enfermo ¿Qué coño le ocurría? En verdad su mente se horrorizaba ante lo que hacía, _soy un adulto ya_, pensó _y estoy demasiado pasado de rosca..._había visto de demasiado en su vida, empezando por su madre y el modo de vivir la que llevaba, la forma en que utilizaba a los hombres que pasaban por su vida, había vivido demasiada rabia, miedo, furia... Y luego estaba ella.

Ginevra.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era capaz de entender eso, como había llegado a necesitar aquello para excitarse, para sentir, no comprendía porque, pero le daba igual, ya poco importaba, ella había pulsado el último interruptor de su cordura y él se había perdido definitivamente.

Kat respiró como pudo y sintió la humedad en su entrepierna, lo cierto era que no imaginó nunca que esas cosas pudieran excitarla, de ninguna manera, pero así era. Los ojos de Blaise se clavaron en el perfil de la mujer, en los mechones de cabello pegado a su sien, sus labios abiertos, los quedos gemidos...parecía tensa, desconfiada, los tendones de su cuello se marcaban igual que los de sus brazos. La mirada del moreno se clavó el brillo de su piel perlada en sudor, en la gota que descendía por el abultamiento de sus pechos al inspirar, rodeando el pezón erecto, resbalando por la leve depresión de su estomago a la altura de su ombligo hasta la piel libre de vello de su ingle que brillaba de humedad... Kate, amordazada y atada tembló de lujuria, totalmente tensa de anticipación. Él se acercó de nuevo a la bolsa y abrió un lateral ampliado con magia, látigos, varas, cuerdas y correas colgaban perfectamente colocados, pasó el pulgar por el extremo curvo de uno de los látigos mordiendo su labio y ladeando la cabeza, pero finalmente agarró una vara del mismo material y la sujetó entre sus manos sopesándola con expresión seria hasta que enrolló en su muñeca la tira de una de las puntas y golpea su propio muslo con el otro lado con suavidad.

- Guardarás silencio.

Ella apretó los párpados sin moverse ni un milímetro cuando una serie de golpes ligeros resonaron en la habitación y golpearon su carne levemente. Gimió más por la sorpresa que por que le doliese el movimiento.

Cuando él paró y regresó el silencio, roto únicamente por la respiración acelerada de Kat, Blaise no pudo evitar mirarla de nuevo, mientras metía la mano bajo la tela de su pantalón, agarrando su miembro semierecto, sin dejar de acariciarse y de contemplar fijamente un punto más allá de la pared, imaginando... soñando... hasta que una gruesa erección asomó de su pantalón, exhaló, sobándose a sí mismo lentamente, sus dedos se cerraron a su alrededor, apretaron su glande una y otra vez, mientras su palma frotaba arriba y abajo girando la muñeca con cada caricia brusca,.. Siguió frente a ella, apartó el bocado de sus labios y sujetó bien la base de su miembro guiando la punta hacia su boca abierta, la mujer no puedo hacer más que recibir sus suaves embestidas y Blaise siseó, al escuchar como ella soltó un gemido seguido de pequeños jadeos, ambos respirando agitadamente. Las caderas de él empujaron una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo de su boca mientras sujetaba su cabeza, manteniéndola en su sitio, pronto, los empujones se hicieron más rápidos, más violentos, los gemidos de la chica subieron en volumen e intensidad hasta que se quedó sin aire y él se retiró de golpe, alejándose. La cabeza de ella cayó hacia delante, mientras trataba de respirar y calmarse, pero Blaise no le dejó demasiado tiempo antes tomar su pelo y enrollarlo en sus dedos. Soltó los agarres de la pared sujetándola cuando estaba a punto de caer de bruces al suelo y tiró de ella hasta la enorme cama cubierta de seda negra, la ayudó a subir, arrodillándola en mitad del colchón, el torso hacia delante, dejando sus nalgas levantadas y los brazos hacia atrás.

Zabini se colocó tras ella y agarró un bote de la mesilla y unas pequeñas bolitas negras encadenadas, de distintos tamaños. Ella gimoteó, con el rostro apoyado sobre los cobertores sin poder hacer nada más que estar ahí, dejando que él hiciera con su cuerpo lo que le diera gana, indefensa mientras introducía esfera tras esfera en su cavidad. La expresión seria y concentrada de Blaise podría hacer pensar en cuan distinto era el sexo para él, sabía que cualquiera pensaría que era un enfermo, pero solo existía una mujer a la que dejaría el completo control de su cuerpo, solo una que le hacía desear perder el dominio y el control de todo. Kat se agitó y gritó cuando recibió una fuerte palmada en el trasero, Blaise torció la boca en una extraña mueca y ella gimió de nuevo cuando él agarró fuertemente su pelo con una mano y colocó la otra en sus caderas separando sus muslos y clavándose en su cuerpo de una sola embestida, empujó su cabeza al contra el edredón, y ella volteó los ojos, casi perdiendo el sentido, pues ni sabía cuántos orgasmos había tenido ya. Él tiró de la banda de cuero, haciendo que levantara el cuello mientras se hundía en su cuerpo una y otra vez sin separar sus ojos de la pared, perdido en recordarla a _ella_, era _su _olor, _su _sabor, _su _cuerpo el que imaginaba bajo sus manos, de pronto se sintió caer en las profundidades castañas de aquella mirada que vivía en sus sueños y una ola de vértigo se vertió sobre él, haciendo que su mundo basculara sobre su propio eje mientras Kat seguía jadeando con cada golpe de sus caderas. Un nudo se ató en su pecho, ahogándole, hasta que la bilis subió por su garganta, no podía… no podía respirar, no podía seguir, algo no iba bien, no estaba bien…. Pero el ritmo de sus embestidas se aceleró y tiró con más fuerza de la correa, dejando escapar un gruñido animal. Apretó los dientes y los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y arrancó la mirada de la pared en un arrebato de rabia, conteniendo a duras penas el nombre de _ella_ junto a su grito de liberación, cuando un orgasmo avasallador estremeció su cuerpo dejándole vacio y desolado.

Aprender a dominar nuestros demonios puede arrancarnos a pedazos el alma.

Ginny llevaba una hora sentada en la misma silla, escuchando el opresivo silencio, roto únicamente por el sonido de su pausada respiración. No era capaz de mover un solo músculo mientras miraba la bolsa que había frente a ella, llena de un montón de artículos que desconocía. ¿Acaso eso podía llamarse ser… normal?

No era capaz de apartar los ojos de una máscara de cuero negro de la que colgaban hebillas y que tenía un agujero a la altura de donde debería quedar la boca. Parpadeó y se frotó la cara por trigésimo cuarta vez en los últimos sesenta minutos, consciente de la miríada de pensamientos y sensaciones que le provocaba aquella habitación del Cabeza de Cerdo, impregnada del olor de la cera y el tabaco.

La cama estaba revuelta, deshecha, con los restos de la ropa y distintos artículos de cuero diseminados por la sala, todo alrededor gritaba sexo, salvaje, descarnado, brutal…

Se levantó incapaz de permanecer un segundo más sentada. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Caminó unos pasos hasta la pared, a menos de medio metro de donde veía aquella extraña máscara y estiró el brazo para tocarla.

No llegó a hacerlo.

Con un gruñido, a menos de frustración, cerró la mano apretándola en un puño, deseando estamparla en algún lado, en la cara de ella… o de él a ser posible.

Había seguido a Blaise, no sabía bien por qué, supuso que para disculparse, para hablar de lo que había ocurrido y, cuando se había decidido a mirar, se dio cuenta de que habían bloqueado la puerta… pero no la ventana. El día que le había visto tocar a aquella auror, el asco y la negación, junto a los celos la hicieron sentir usada y perdida sin sentido. Pero ahora los había visto follar, porque aquello no fue hacer el amor, ni mantener relaciones, eso fue el acto más feroz que había podido imaginar nunca… pero mientras lo veía no fue capaz de apartar sus ojos, aún sabiendo que no debería estar contemplando aquello.

Un rugido salió de su pecho y agarró la máscara, arrancándola de su lugar y lanzándola contra la puerta, con fuerza.

- Zabini eres un maldito enfermo.

Siseó en el silencio, consciente de que una parte de ella lo era también, indudablemente por preguntarse qué se sentiría, como sería... Pasó las yemas de los dedos por unas cadenas de satén, apretó las mandíbulas porque aunque no había visto algo así en su vida, podía encontrarle utilidad sin ningún problema, siguió observando, abriendo bolsillos y compartimentos, su corazón cada vez más acelerado, cada vez bombeando más deprisa en su pecho, fustas, pequeños látigos, cadenas, correas, collares… esposas, mordazas, cuerdas, antifaces ¡Bendito Merlín!

Imágenes sin censura se colaron en su cabeza, se sintió excitada cuando el recuerdo de los gemidos de aquella mujer se filtraron en su cerebro, cuando la imagen de Blaise, medio desnudo, con su piel sudorosa y brillante le quemó los recuerdos.

Y se encontró preguntándose de nuevo cómo sería, que se sentirá sometiéndose a alguien como él, dejando que la mantuviera al límite, haciéndose dueño de su cuerpo… dominio, control, fuerza. Sintió un nudo de tensión en su sexo y un tirón en su estómago al imaginarse recostada sobre la cama, su cuerpo retorciéndose sobre las sábanas, las manos atadas al cabecero, las piernas abiertas, amordazada. Inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y rompió a sudar, tragó saliva mirándose las manos que no dejaban de temblar, sin control. Boqueo, por aire, asustada, tratando de meter aire en sus pulmones.

Harry.

De pronto sintió helarse cada trozo de su cuerpo poco a poco y una letanía se repite en mi momentáneamente perturbado cerebro una y otra vez: _le amo, le amo, le amo_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sus dedos revolviéndole el pelo. A veces llegaba a odiarse a sí misma.

Se frotó la sien y el pecho. Le costaba respirar, le ardía la garganta como el infierno.

Aquello no estaba bien, ella nunca debería haber seguido a Blaise. Era egoísta e inmaduro, él podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, eran amigos, no le debía nada más que apoyo y amistad.

Aunque nunca podría volver a mirarle del mismo modo.

Ahora más que nunca se alegraba de amar a Harry, él era _normal, _no un monstruo degenerado adorador del cuero y el dolor… Además le había escrito esa misma tarde y sabía que iría a Hogwarts de un momento a otro, apenas se habían podido despedir antes de regresar a Hogwarts, pese a que él fue cada noche a verla, a excepción de aquella en la que Ivanka despertó y sabía que, pese a que en su carta había sido poco alarmista con lo que había sucedido el día anterior, Hermione no lo había sido tanto. Harry estaría desesperado por verla, así que más le valía correr de regreso.

La ducha dejó de sonar y se salió a la calle. Allí se colocó bien la capa, aunque el viento frío que golpeaba su cara no le molestaba demasiado, estaba tan congelado como ella.

Dobló la esquina y desapareció rumbo a Honeyducks sin mirar atrás, si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto los oscuros ojos de Blaise contemplarla desde la ventana con anhelo y desolación.

Él sabía que ella los había visto y la postura de su cuerpo y el gesto de su rostro eran la viva imagen de la desesperanza.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Lo primero, antes de que alguna diga ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Te volviste loca? xD No más de lo que estaba._

_La escena de Blaise es algo que escribí hace más de un año (ni las sombras de Gray conocía ni sabía que el bdsm se pondría de moda tras los libros) La gente que me conoce de aquel entonces y me leía en los roleos, sabe de donde es este fragmento. Me gusta mucho, es algo que escribí con muchísimo cariño y no quería que se perdiera ya que no pertenecía a nada en concreto. Me ha parecido una buena escena para Blaise porque en cierto modo es el giro que le estoy dando a su personaje.  
Es un Slytherin, con un pasado oscuro, con una vida no demasiado recomendable, que se ha enamorado hasta las trancas de la novia de Harry Potter… sinceramente debe ser una mierda. Y quiero reflejar esa parte triste y mísera del ser humano. Siempre sin perder la esencia del personaje animado y alegre que también es Zabini. Tiene su luz y su oscuridad, que luchan dentro de él, detonado por ese amor imposible._

_Espero que lo entendáis como lo que es, aunque no es parte fundamental de la historia si lo es de él._

_Dicho eso, espero que el resto del capítulo os haya gustado. Me ha parecido apropiado empezar la escena con un cambio brusco, porque luego expliqué que ha ocurrido esa semana, además nada digno de mención como para relatarlo. Me gustan los cambios y apropiados o no, supongo que es mi forma de escribir xD_

_He intentado plasmar la angustia y la desesperación de este capítulo, espero haberlo conseguido. _

_El beso que pedías __**Manu Rocha**__, espero que sea de tu agrado :)_

_Veo que desconfiáis de Ivanka y de su amnesia … chicas listas!_

_Muchas gracias a todos por seguir aquí, por leerme y acompañarme en esta historia._

**_Nurf_**_ no sabía lo de los dramione awards, ni sé dónde mirarlo (sigo sin pc yo también) Pero según me ha dicho ella me dieron el tercer premio en Romance general, creo recordar. Así que mil gracias también por ello y por votarme a todos los que lo hicieron. Para mi es un placer compartir este fic con todos. Está siendo una buena experiencia._

_Con cariño._

**_AJ_**

**_Adarae: _**_Que sufra que sufra… bueno, el puñetazo se lo merecía ¿no? Puede que no les vendiera pero se lo había ganado de antes xDD. No te preocupes que la pelirroja no está cayendo en la tentación! Y sí, voto porque se haga una cuenta yo también_

**_Nurf:_**_ Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Ya te extrañaba! Muchas gracias, no sabía lo de los Dramione Awards, ni donde se ve! Me alegra que te guste el ritmo que lleva y como va… la mano de Herm (guiada por mi) ya le ha dado un porrazo, veamos si vale ;) No sé si te sirve el capítulo en cuando a Ginny y Blaise, obviamente él es medio masoquista… tiene ese punto de dominar, pero en el fondo desear que fuera Ginny quien le dominara a él. Espero que lo entendieras ^^ Me alegra que tengas pronto tu pc! Se te echa de menos. Besos!_

**_Dracoforever_**_: Muchas gracias ^^ Justo es el Draco que intento mostrar! Ahh creo que este capítulo no te habrá gustado por el final y las parejas!_

**_Azu23blood:_**_ jajajaj pobre Draco! Bueno, el puñetazo ya se lo llevó! Y cuando menos lo merecía! Besos_

**_Emma Felton:._**_ Ya ves que la "vuelta al colegio" ha sido un tanto… complicada! No mucho dramione, pero algo si! Jajaja Besos_

**_Love Always: _**_No os cae de momento muy bien draco jajaja eso es que no lo hago mal. Harry se fue a tomar un café nada mas! Que no cunda el pánico! Besos_

**_Eponine: _**_Todo bien, ya en la recta fnal de la mudanza. Bofetón no…puñetazo! xD Blaise y Kat… si, creo que este capítulo responde a tu pregunta Besos!_

**_DuLce aMoR: _**_Me da que si, vaya conversaciones xD Me alegra que te guste la historia ^^ espero que siga asi!_

**_Abytutis: _**_Ginny está algo desubicada si, ya le llegará el momento ;) El final de que?_

**_Nikki: _**_Gracias! Ginny y Blaise amigos, lo intentan! Ella es lo que quiere, eso es así. El no, pero la vida a veces es un asco. Y Harry y Kat no tienen nada, solo son compañeros y tal vez amigos más adelante, quien sabe. Pero a Harry ella le recuerda a Tonks, le cae bien pero en ningún momento he dado indicio de mas ;) Besos!_

**_Mariapotter2002: _**_Hola! Pues aquí, escribiendo cuanto puedo, entre curro y mudanza jajaja Draco lo intenta, pero no se si es buen espia ehhh… veremos en el próximo capítulo si es 007 o Austin powers! Besos!_


	37. Baños de espuma y traseros al desubierto

_**Disclamer: **__El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jk Rowlings._

* * *

_Capítulo 35  
Baños de espuma, encuentros y traseros descubiertos_

Hermione necesitaba relajarse después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Encendió las velas con olor a manzana y canela que había colocado alrededor de la bañera y un aroma dulce y exótico inundó el cuarto de baño de los prefectos.

Suspiró, el agua caliente había dejado una nube de vapor empañando los cristales y las paredes, de pie, quieta y relajada, contempló como una pequeña lágrima de agua se deslizaba por el azulejo al mismo tiempo que sentía una gota de sudor resbalando por el arco de su espalda.

Se quitó la bata blanca que llevaba puesta dejando que cayera suavemente por su cuerpo hasta quedar como un charco extendido a sus pies.

Con un golpe de varita, la música de violines llenó la habitación de suaves acordes cuando entró en la bañera y estuvo a punto de gemir. El agua caliente envolvía su cuerpo relajando sus músculos cansados.

Sonriendo comenzó a lavar sus piernas bajo la titilante llama de las velas que jugaban a dibujar sombras en el techo.

— Podría tener un orgasmo solo mirándote.

la chica se sobresaltó, dio un grito y salpicó agua por todas partes.

— ¡Draco!

Él soltó una carcajada.

Hermione vio cómo se sacaba la túnica y la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso, ese chico conseguía poner su mundo del revés, no importaba cuantas veces le viera desnudo, siempre conseguía excitarla… se acabó su baño relajante aunque no perdía nada en absoluto con el cambio de planes.

Cuando Draco quedó desnudo ante su ávida mirada y vio que estaba semi erecto se mordió el labio inferior ahogando un gemido, él entró en la bañera tras ella, que sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna, tenía la piel de gallina en cada lugar donde sus pieles se tocaban y no pudo evitar temblar como una hoja cuando su enorme cuerpo se amoldó al suyo y su miembro se acomodó en su trasero.

— ¿Qué opinas de Zabini y Ginny?

Ella cerró los ojos durante un instante, frustrada. ¿Ginny y Blaise? Dios, eso sí que podía bajar la libido a cualquiera. Ahí estaba ella imaginándose una escena muy caliente en esa bañera y él le preguntaba por aquellos dos… Adiós a su pequeña fantasía.

— ¿Qué hay con ellos? – Contestó resignada mientras seguía pasando la esponja sobre sus piernas.

El rubio se pasó la mano por la cara y resopló.

— ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que creo que están… bueno, ellos, ya sabes… juntos?

—¿A qué te refieres?

- Para ser la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación a veces no entiendes bien las cosas.

Los ojos de ella se entornaron al escucharle y después se abrieron sorprendidos durante un instante al comprender.  
— Bueno, sé que no lo están si eso te tranquiliza – dijo mientras volvía a la tarea de enjabonarse – Creo que Blaise se enamoró de ella — dijo alzando las cejas, como si aún le sorprendiera aquel giro de los acontecimientos — pero Ginny ama a Harry.  
Draco gruñó, no entendía por qué habría de preferir a San Potter por encima de Zabini. Nunca habían sido grandes amigos pero él no dudaría de parte de quien ponerse si se diera el caso.  
— Así que… – continuó Hermione – no hay nada entre ellos, pero ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo cuando estamos todos en una habitación Blaise la busca con la mirada? Y siempre acaba a su lado o cerca de ella.  
Draco empezó a masajear los hombros de la bruja pensativamente.

—De todas formas – Hermione se giró para sentarse sobre su regazo, rodeándole con sus brazos. — Son mayorcitos, los dos.

¿De qué estaban hablando? El rubio perdió el hilo de la conversación en el momento en que sintió el cuerpo de la chica amoldarse al suyo, la suavidad de su entrepierna se frotaba contra su miembro, sus pechos se apretaban contra su torso mientras le abrazaba. Aspiró su olor, mezcla de las violetas del jabón y su excitación…esta mujer era todo cuanto necesitaba para mantenerse cuerdo, pensó mientras hundía los labios en su cuello olisqueando su pelo y lamiendo su vena azulada, cuando ella se estremeció con anticipación, se hundió lentamente en su cuerpo, que lo recibió con un gemido tan erótico que tuvo que contenerse para no embestir con brutalidad mientras los músculos de su interior le apretaban, exprimiéndole.

— Creo que necesitaremos una buena ducha cuando terminemos el baño – susurró en su oído – cuando acabe contigo, Granger, no tendrás fuerzas ni para llegar a la cama.

— Promesas promesas.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que él saqueara su boca en un beso devastador.

— ¿Has oído algo? — Preguntó Hermione mucho tiempo después, mientras ambos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, haciendo las tareas de pociones — ¿Sabes que ocurrió ayer?  
Draco negó con la cabeza y cerró su libro con brusquedad, aún no estaba seguro de haber perdonado a la chica por el puñetazo que había recibido como premio, de hecho solo la preocupación que había minado su razón y el ver el brillo desesperado en sus ojos castaños había obrado en su favor e impedido que la dejara allí sola y se largara.  
— Había una reunión, Goyle fue quien me lo dijo y, sinceramente Granger, Gregory no es dado al engaño y el despiste… es demasiado simple.  
Hermione sonrió, bastante de acuerdo con él en aquel punto.  
— Allí no había nadie — se mordió el labio — bueno sí, un grupo de licántropos con ganas de jugar a las mordidas — soltó irónica.  
— Seguramente eran una protección — dijo el rubio contemplando las llamas que crepitaban en el hogar — El Lord Tenebroso usaba mucho a los hombres lobo para rodear el perímetro, un medio de persuasión bastante efectivo.  
— Podrías haberme dado esa información ayer, Malfoy.  
Él arqueó una ceja y levantó la comisura del labio en una mueca de desdén.  
— No pensé que unos niñatos fueran a usar los medios del Lord Oscuro para sus reuniones nocturnas en el Bosque, Granger… No les creía tan listos, la verdad.  
— Pues te equivocaste. Todos les hemos subestimado.  
— Sí, pero no creo que nos equivocáramos. Lo que creo es que quien sea que les está dirigiendo desde fuera sabe lo que hace.  
— Lestrange — susurró ella.  
— ¿Rabastan? — Draco soltó una carcajada — No fastidies Granger, Rabastan es casi más imbécil de lo que era mi tío Rodolphus y eso es mucho decir.  
— Pues sea quien sea entonces ¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta de que vamos tras ellos?  
Draco dejó de reír, pero su sonrisa burlona siguió adornando sus labios.  
— No imagino que nadie pueda imaginar a un grupo de adolescentes haciendo el trabajo del Ministerio.  
— ¿Por qué no? — Ella torció la boca — no sería la primera vez…  
— Sí, pero Potter no está aquí, sin él y Weasley a la vista supongo que no esperan que el resto del ED siga en marcha. La investigación que está llevando a cabo el Ministerio es secreta, no ha trascendido a la sociedad, de cara a todo el mundo vivimos en la feliz ignorancia de que todo va bien, de que una vez muerto el Lord no hay problemas en el horizonte.  
Hermione suspiró y se frotó los brazos.  
— Harry me contestó esta tarde — fijó los ojos en sus manos, que sujetaban el libro en su regazo — Ivanov no recuerda nada del secuestro y se les acaban los hilos de los que tirar. No tienen noticias de Viktor — frunció levemente el ceño — tampoco yo… me preocupa.  
Draco gruñó.  
— Olvida a ese orangután sin cerebro. No tiene que preocuparte — escupió con fiereza.  
Ella chasqueó la lengua y le miró con fastidio  
— Cállate Malfoy. Viktor es mi amigo y seguirá siéndolo.  
El rubio apretó la quijada y compuso una mueca de asco que no pasó desapercibida para la castaña, pese a que le ignoró.  
Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, ambos abstraídos y pensativos.  
— Es extraño — dijo de pronto el rubio golpeándose la puntiaguda barbilla con las yemas de los dedos que tamborileaban suavemente sobre su piel — Que Ivanov no recuerde nada… no sé, no me da buena espina.  
— Harry piensa lo mismo — dijo ella obviando el modo en que él rodaba los ojos claramente disgustado por tener algo en común con Potter por nimio que fuera — Dijo que Ivanka tiene un aura extraña.  
— ¿Un aura extraña? — preguntó divertido.  
— ¿Qué se yo? — Hermione rió y le golpeó con el libro en el brazo con aire jovial — ¡Dejé adivinación en tercer curso!  
Un rato después ella rompió de nuevo el silencio  
— Me gustaría conocer a esa mujer. Siento que hay algo extraño en todo esto, pero no se qué es — parecía frustrada.  
— Bien, mañana será otro día entonces — Draco se levantó cargándose a la chica al hombro y entre los gritos y las risas de Hermione, ascendió con ella las escaleras hasta su habitación — Ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de relajarte Granger, viendo lo tensa que estás, tendremos que practicar unos cuantos trucos.

…..

— ¡Ginny! Por Dios ¿Dónde estabas?  
Cuando la pelirroja llegó a la torre de Gryffindor encontró a Harry dando vueltas delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Tenía el pelo revuelto, como si hubiese pasado una y otra vez sus dedos por los mechones hasta que lo había dejado de punta. Sus gafas estaban torcidas y la capa la llevaba muy sucia y desarreglada, pero el rostro se le iluminó al verla y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron con el brillo de las esmeraldas.  
Ginny corrió a su brazos y se lanzó a su cuello, aferrándose a él como un koala.  
— ¡Harry has venido!  
Él chico rió, sintiendo que le nudo que había atenazado su estómago las últimas horas se aflojaba por fin.  
— ¿Pensabas que no lo haría? — Señaló la escoba que se apoyaba junto al marco del retrato — Me aparecí en Hogsmeade y vine volando desde allí. — Tocó los brazos de la chica, acarició su rostro y su pelo, con los ojos, las manos y los labios. Besó su frente, sus mejillas y sus párpados antes de buscar su boca con dulzura — ¿Cómo estás? — Susurró rozándola con su aliento antes de besarla de nuevo — ¿Cómo se os ocurrió ir al Bosque? — Apoyó las manos en sus mejillas y clavó sus ojos en los de ella — No debisteis ir allí, Ginny.  
Ella resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.  
— Me lo dice el que entró en la cámara de los secretos donde no debía entrar, el que fue en busca de la piedra filosofal aunque le dijeron que no debía ir, el que usó un gira….  
— Está bien, está bien — dijo Harry rindiéndose divertido — Creo que no soy el más indicado para hablar, después de todo.  
— Pues no — Ella le abrazó por el cuello y le acalló con un sonoro beso — ¿Puedes quedarte? — preguntó ella con su voz convertida en un ronco murmullo, regando de besos su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja — Quédate, Harry.  
El chico enrojeció levemente y rodeó la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja entre sus manos, apretándola contra sí.  
— Tengo que ir a San Mungo a las…  
Ella no le dejó terminar. Trepó sobre él, rodeándole las caderas como una enredadera, metió los dedos entre los mechones de su pelo y apoyó su frente en la suya, hablando sobre su boca en un jadeo.  
— Harry…  
Merlín, ella era adictiva. El auror perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y agarró sus nalgas, presionándola contra su creciente intimidad, se tragó su gemido y ahondó en su boca, mordiendo aquellos labios que le volvían loco.  
Cada vez que ella susurraba su nombre le hacía caer de rodillas, adorarla… nunca sería capaz de comprender como podía amarla tanto. La apretó entre sus brazos y caminó con ella hacia el pasillo cuando empezó a escuchar las exclamaciones ahogadas de los retratos que murmuraban acerca del comportamiento desvergonzado de los jóvenes de hoy en día.  
— Sala… — Ginny intentaba hablar entre besos, sin querer soltar la boca de Harry — menesteres.  
Pero no hacía falta. Él sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía y cargó con ella a ciegas por los pasillos hasta llegar al tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado.  
Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a los jóvenes entrar a una habitación donde una enorme cama era la protagonista, no se sorprendieron en absoluto. Las llamas se prendieron solas y mientras ellos se perdían en aquel capullo de sedas y doseles, saboreando el placer de sus cuerpos desnudos y la dulzura de sus labios, nada más les importó que saberse en brazos del otro.

…..

― ¿Estás bien?  
Blaise se acercó a Kat cuando la chica salió del cuarto de baño y apoyó la palma de su mano suavemente en su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos un instante, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho Ginny un día antes… pero en seguida los abrió y le sonrió con un brillo divertido en los ojos.  
― Sí ― Se acercó al moreno y se pegó a su cuerpo, insinuante ― sabes que puedes llamarme siempre que estés de mal humor.  
Zabini torció los labios en una media sonrisa y se apartó levemente, recuperando su espacio.  
― Es un placer hacerlo, Kateryn ― susurró con esa voz enronquecida que sabía las volvía locas ― ¿Cómo va todo por Londres? ― Preguntó invitándola a sentarse a su lado con un ademán mientras la tetera que había aparecido sobre la mesa servía el líquido hirviente en las tazas ― ¿Qué tal trabajar con Potter?  
El rostro de ella se iluminó brevemente  
― Es estupendo ― dijo tomando su taza con cuidado ― Me gusta trabajar con él.  
― Que te gusta, querida, me quedó más que claro desde nuestro primer encuentro ― soltó él con una risa corta.  
Kat frunció el ceño dándose cuenta del extraño humor que tenía aquel día.  
Ella sabía de la obsesión de Zabini con Ginevra Weasley. Es más, en alguna ocasión, en los dos o tres encuentros que habían tenido en los terrenos cercanos a la Madriguera en Navidad, la había llamado por el nombre de ella cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo.  
Al principio no le había dado importancia, pero cada vez estaba más convencida de que aquella insana y enfermiza obsesión de Blaise era dañina.  
El hecho de que juraría que estaba empezando a sentir algo por el chico, podría tener algo que ver también en su percepción, no iba a negarlo.  
Era imposible no sentir cuando era capaz de llevarla al paraíso y dejarla allí sostenida por las puntas de sus dedos una y otra vez, exprimiendo cada gota de placer que existía. La idea de que él la utilizara para olvidar a la chica de Potter le había parecido bien al principio. Una simbiosis perfecta. Ella olvidaría su encaprichamiento por Harry y él por la pelirroja… pero pese a que ella había desechado ese flechazo por el auror tras la primera cita con Zabini, no había sido lo mismo para él, ya que cada día parecía más perdidamente obsesionado con Ginny.  
Kat había descubierto que se excitaba con la vena salvaje y dominante de él, que era capaz de someterse, sin sobrepasar los límites que habían establecido y disfrutaba de aquellos encuentros, sabiendo que al terminar, él sería de nuevo aquel joven divertido y amable que era capaz de jugar con cuero y cadenas un momento y servir un té al siguiente, con aquella elegancia innata y aquel saber estar digno de la aristocracia.  
― Harry no es para mi ― dijo sin dejar de mirarle, buscando la reacción de él ante sus palabras.  
Blaise se atragantó con el sorbo de té y la miró con fijeza.  
― Vaya veleta eres señorita Maidlow ― soltó con un brillo burlón en sus oscuros ojos.  
― ¡Oye! ― Kate le pellizcó por debajo de la mesa y le miró ceñuda ― Es solo que he descubierto que es un gran amigo, él y yo estamos destinados solamente a eso.  
El moreno se quedó en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos y Kate sonrió satisfecha de dejarle pensando. No sonreiría tanto si supiera lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho, que se planteaba seriamente la posibilidad de dar por terminada aquella relación de placer que tenía con ella, consciente de las connotaciones de sus palabras y del brillo de interés que desprendía su mirada.

…..  
Ron golpeó el retrato una y otra vez hasta que una voz femenina algo chillona y estridente le gritó en la cara.  
―¿Acaso nadie te ha enseñado educación muchacho?  
― Calla y abre ― dijo poco dispuesto a perder el tiempo en tonterías.  
― ¡Pero bueno! Que terribles modales  
― Sí, lo que tu digas pero abre.  
― Contraseña ― dijo contrita  
― ¡Que abras!  
Se pasó las manos por el pelo, pronto a perder los nervios. Cuando había leído la carta de Harry hacía media hora escasa, pensó que se le saldría el corazón por la boca. Pensó en Ginny, en Hermione y se apareció en Hogsmeade bien entrada la noche. No fue capaz de entrar en Honeyducks y había tenido que pedir ayuda a Aberforth para llegar a Hogwards. Por si estar a las tantas de la noche buscando el modo de encontrar a su hermana y a sus dos mejores amigos atravesando Inglaterra no fuera suficientemente malo, había sorprendido a Zabinni y a Maidlow metiéndose mano en la puerta del Cabeza de Cerdo, Kat Maidlow, por suerte. No creía haberse recuperado de la impresión si hubiera sido otro Maidlow…  
Les dejó despidiéndose y se dirigió al castillo, directo a la torre de Gryffindor, donde una Dama Gorda estúpida y desafinada, no le quiso dejar pasar por no tener la contraseña. De nada servía que fuera Ronald Weasley, ex prefecto, amigo de Harry Potter salvador del mundo y Hermione Granger, Premio Anual… nada le importaba a aquel esperpento oleoso con movimiento salvo la jodida contraseña. ¿Quién había despierto a aquellas horas? Solo Flinch y el intento de gata que tenía, pero de poca ayuda iba a servirle aquel squib malhumorado y gruñón.  
Encontró a un Hufflepuff que, por las pintas que llevaba, acababa de pasar un buen rato en algún aula vacía, le paró y logró averiguar la dirección exacta de la torre de Hermione y Malfoy.  
Ahogó un estremecimiento, solo de pensar en aquel lugar en esos términos se ponía enfermo. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, por muchas ayudas que les brindara, aquel hurón siempre sería un idiota oxigenado para él.  
Cuando por fin llegó, llamó y llamó sin que nadie abriera la dichosa puerta, hasta que la dama de voz de pito empezó a increparle, del mismo modo que la Dama Gorda, exigiendo una puta contraseña que obviamente NO TENIA.  
Llevaba una hora dando vueltas por aquel castillo al que habría deseado no regresar y todas las pinturas parecían confabularse contra él.  
Sacó la varita y apuntó al retrato.  
― O te abres o vas a conocer de primera mano lo bien que aprendí a conjurar un lacarnium inflamarae,  
La mujer se calló y el cuadro dejó paso a una puerta por la que entró casi a la carrera.  
― ¡Hermione! ― Entro en la primera puerta sin fijarse más que en la cama completamente hecha y siguió por la escalera hasta la siguiente. Se abrió igual de fácilmente que la otra aunque la oscuridad en esa era total ― Lumus ― murmuró ― AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH Merlín Hermione!  
Se levó las manos a los ojos frotándolos con fuerza, como queriendo borrar las imágenes de sus retinas a fuerza de restregones.  
― ¡RONALD! ― Hermione echó sobre ella y sobre un somnoliento Draco una colcha, alcanzó su varita y cerró la puerta delante de la cara de su amigo.  
― Ohhh Godric, que asco… puagggg ― Ron bajaba a trompicones con cara de espanto ― Le he visto el culo a Malfoy, le he visto el culo a Malfoy. Ha sido algo asqueroso…  
Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás con la mirada perdida, deseando tener un giratiempos que le permitiera dar marcha atrás y no entrar en aquella habitación nunca, jamás, en ninguna vida ni realidad alternativa.  
― ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así en la habitación? ― estaba arrrebolada y furiosa  
― Oh Merlín ― señaló tras ella ― Le he visto el culo ― dijo tembloroso, incapaz de salir del trance.  
―¿Lo ves Granger? ― dijo el Slytherin mordaz, bajando tras ella ― Te he dicho que mi cuerpo deja sin palabras.  
Ella rodó los ojos  
― Callate Malfoy ― miró a Ron, cubierta por la camisa de Draco y pasó la mano por delante de su mirada perdida ― ¿Ron?  
― Eso ha sido asqueroso Hermione ― Le dijo con voz trémula. La miró y abrió grandes los ojos fijando la vista en sus vestiduras ― No estoy preparado para ver esto.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza y Draco frunció el ceño al ver la forma en que ella estaba vestida, o desvestida más bien.  
Agarró la horrorosa colcha de cuadros que la castaña dejaba siempre en el sillón y la tapó con ella casi hasta la cabeza, sonriendo aprobador al verla completamente tapada.  
― ¿Qué haces Draco? ― Siseó la chica tratando de salir del peso de la manta.  
― Estate quieta ― susurró aferrando sus caderas y pegándose a su espalda para impedir que siguiera quitándose la capa con que la había cubierto.  
— Vamos joder ¿Tenéis que hacer eso? — Preguntó Ron — Malo era suponerlo, pero podría vivir sin haberlo visto perfectamente.  
Hermione se pasó un rizo castaño tras la oreja y sonrió de lado  
— ¡Merlín sonríes como él!  
Se cubrió la cara con las manos, lo que evitó que viera el gesto de complacencia de Draco.  
— Bueno ¿Qué haces aquí Ron?  
— Amenacé a ese estúpido cuadro con incendiarlo  
Draco se mordió el labio para no sonreír, no le parecía apropiado reír la gracia a la comadreja, ciertamente no le caía ni siquiera bien para empezar.  
— ¿Que hiciste qué? ¡Ron!  
— ¿Qué? No me dejaba pasar Hermione. Llevo casi una hora dando vueltas por el castillo. Primero la estúpida Dama Gorda no me dejó entrar en Gryffindor por no tener la contraseña, nadie despierto ¿A quien iba a buscar?¿A MacGonagall?  
— Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo en Hogwarts?  
— Harry me dijo lo que ocurrió ayer — Resopló — más bien me lo dejó escrito en una carta — Estaba preocupado ¡Maldita sea! No sé donde está mi hermana.  
Hermione rodó los ojos  
— Vamos Ronald... Si Harry ha venido hasta aquí ¿Donde crees que esté?  
— Obvio que con ella, pero esperaba que pudieras entrar en la torre de Gryffindor. Quiero verla.  
— No creo que sea posible Ron — Hermione carraspeó — No estarán ahí.  
Ron se frotó la cara en un gesto infantil y Hermione acarició su cara con ternura. Draco gruñó.  
— Vamos, te puedes quedar en mi cuarto por esta noche.  
Le acompañó hasta la puerta y una vez alli, Draco la tomó en brazos  
— Eso tú quédate aquí pobretón, con suerte mañana habrás madrugado y desaparecido. Tú Granger — Dijo subiendo las escaleras — Tendrás que seguir por donde lo dejaste antes  
Tras el portazo del pelirrojo, la risa del Slytherin ahogó los murmullos ofendidos de Hermione.

* * *

_Hola_ _otra vez! (A los que les dio tiempo a leer la anterior actualización!)El capítulo 34 es demasiado oscuro, triste y angustioso a mi parecer, no me malinterpreteis. Quería que fuera así, ojalá haya conseguido darle ese toque negro que buscaba! Pero ni todo es malo ni todo es bueno en la vida, hay tristezas y alegrias, gente alegre y gente triste, personas que son felices y personas que no lo son tanto. Así que me animé, busqué un ratillo y decidí que como el ying y el yang, la cara o la cruz... También había algo bueno. Y aqui está este inciso en la historia ;) espero que os haya gustado!_

_Perdonad si veis algo raro pero aunque me manejo bastante bien con el movil no puedo poner todo decentemente! Si mañana encuetro un rato lo intento editar para poner las cursivas y demás._

_Gracias una vez más por hacer podible esta historia! _

_Besos_

_AJ_

**Adarae: **_Jajaja pobre Draco! Disfrutas viendole sufrir! Bueno, he intentado reflejar a un Blaise dominante... Solo a ratos, no tanto como un dom, espero haberlo hecho medianamente bien! Jajaja no es algo de lo que sepa demasiado, pero esa parte oscura me gusta para él, sobre todo porque yo sé el final mas o menos xD El pc ya lo mande a arreglar, a ver que tarda! Besos!_

_**Eleanor K. Black**__: Bienvenida! _

_**Nikki: **__No sé si habrá más, espero que este capítulo sea más esclarecedor ;) y ha habido dramion no? XD _

_**Abytutis**__: Bueno, aun queda un poco para el final! Igual hemos pasado ya la mitad del trayecto pero falta falta! Al menos eso creo! Tengo mucho que contar todavia! En cuanto a Ginevra... A mi me gusta, es dificil su edad y esa situación, el pensar en el futuro siendo tan joven pero a la vez tenerlo claro... Ufff yo no sé di caería en esa tentación! Jajaja pero facil es! Besos!_

_**Luna White 29**__: A mi me está costando mucho ese personaje. Blaise me da mucha pena porque me gusta mucho, me resulta injusto y terrible. Quizás por eso, el recuerdo de Snape, solo que sin estar amargado, supongo que porque en el fondo Zabini no odia a Harry. Si yo fuera Ginny estaria comiendome los codos del estres jajaja besos!_


	38. De absurdeces y bienvenidas

**_Disclamer: _**_El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowlings._

* * *

_Capítulo 36_

_De absurdeces y bienvenidas_

― Ronald Weasley, quiero regresar a Hogwarts, ya.

Hermine estaba a punto de perder los papeles. Llevaba dos días encerrada en casa de Harry, donde él y Ron habían arrastrado a Ginny y a ella al día siguiente de su visita al castillo.

Cuando se levantó, antes que Draco, había ido a ver como se encontraba su amigo pelirrojo, pero la sorpresa que se llevó al abrir la puerta jamás se la hubiera imaginado.

Harry mantenía a Ginny agarrada entre sus brazos, víctima de un _silencius_ y Ron la esperaba, varita en mano, listo para hacer lo mismo con ella… y lo hizo.

Lo hizo porque no se esperaba semejante ataque a aquellas horas de la mañana, así que no pudo ni parpadear antes de verse atada y amordazada, roja de furia y consumida por las llamas esmeraldinas que les llevarían a Grinmound Place, donde, aún sin quitarles el hechizo silenciador, un razonable Harry y un sonriente Ron, les explicaron que todo aquello era solo por su bien.

Hermione casi los mata.

Cuando les hizo creer que estaba tranquila y se confiaron, como si lo hubieran planeado, Ginny y ella sacaron las varitas, la pelirroja les desarmó con dos certeros _expeliarmus_ y Hermione, con un _Levicorpus_, les colgó a ambos de las dos elegantes y carísimas lámparas de la sala de estar de la Mansión Black.

Tras comprobar que aquellos dos mendrugos las habían encerrado allí, sin posibilidad de escape, se dieron cuenta de dos cosas, la primera, que habían planeado aquello a conciencia y la segunda, que las lámparas eran resistentes, pues estuvieron más de una hora pegados a ellas como luciérnagas revoloteantes.

Les quería, en serio lo hacía. Hermione no concebía su vida sin ellos, pero en aquel momento sentía ganas de ahogarlos con sus propias manos.

― Creo que ya es hora de que dejéis este juego absurdo ¡Tenemos que regresar a clases por Merlín! Los EXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina.

― Los mortífagos también ― repondió el pelirrojo mordiendo una galleta.

― Yo luché tanto como vosotros en la guerra ― siseó furiosa. Había repetido aquella frase incontables veces en aquellos días, pero parecían no escucharla.

― Efo ef fierto ― respondió Ron sin dejar de comer.

_Ojala te atragantes_, pensó con maldad. Y cuando él empezó a toser se sintió un monstruo… hasta que volvió a hablar después de beber un sorbo de agua

― Tenemos que protegerte Hermione, es nuestra responsabilidad ― soltó hinchando el pecho.

― ¡Ahora soy vuestra responsabilidad! ― Lo logró, había conseguido desquiciarla del todo ― Sin mi os hubiera ahogado aquel lazo del diablo en primer curso.

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas

― Sin nosotros aquel troll te hubiera lanzado como bludger ― escupió frunciendo el ceño.

Ella ahogó una exclamación.

― ¡Por tú culpa yo estaba en ese baño!

― No está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¡Escuchas cosas que no deberías oír!

― Ya ya ya ― Ginny se puso en medio de ellos, porque Harry parecía de pronto muy interesado en limpiar el polvo a un cuadro torcido del pasillo ― Chicos estamos nerviosos todos.

― Ella más ― dijo Ron poniendo la puntillita.

Hermione resopló y le empujó el hombro con fuerza.

― Eres un idiota

Él sonrió con aquella enorme sonrisa perezosa y la castaña no pudo evitar hacerlo también a regañadientes.

― Tenemos que regresar ― dijo Ginny a Harry con calma

― Lo sé… ― El moreno parecía avergonzado

Aun no entendía como Ron le había convencido para hacer aquello, pero sabía que era la mayor tontería que había hecho en su vida… y había hecho unas cuantas.

Pero su amigo había hablado con tanta seriedad y confianza en lo que decía, que se había visto arrastrado a aquel secuestro temporal.

Hermione tenía razón, ella había sido siempre fundamental para sobrevivir aquellos últimos años, tenerla encerrada no era algo prudente… Además de ser un absurdo.

― Hablaré con MacGonagall ― dijo mirando a Ron desafiándole con la mirada a discutirle.

― Vendido ― susurró el pelirrojo ― ¡Auch!

Harry le dio un pescozón y salió de allí en busca de un trozo de pergamino

…

Llevaba horas o lo que a él le parecían horas, sentado en una silla en la esquina del aula, fumando un cigarro tras otro. Al menos eso parecía porque el candelabro que había transmutado en cenicero horas antes amenazaba con desbordarse desde la última colilla. Hacía un rato, Blaise había abierto la ventana para no ahogarse con el asfixiante humo que llenaba la clase.

Se levantó por trigésimo novena vez, caminando hasta el improvisado lecho hecho de túnicas y uniformes y miró a la chica que descansaba allí sin apenas parpadear. Entrecerró los ojos observando su cara que no parecía demasiado relajada, algo nada sorprendente, teniendo el cuenta lo incomodo del lugar. La joven frunció el ceño, revolviéndose sobre las telas y Blaise cerró los puños con las mandíbulas encajadas, contemplándose en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana abierta. Sus ojos oscuros le devolvieron la mirada, brillando como dos antracitas pulidas en mitad de la oscuridad de la noche, apenas rota por las velas prendidas.

Cada día se sentía más perdido, más desorientado en aquel camino extraño que parecía estar viviendo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había acabado así, como había caído presa de aquel estado de semi humanidad en el que estaba. No vivía, sobrevivía ¿Era posible que alguien como él cayera en la depresión? Pensó encendiendo otro cigarro. No lo creía, no tenía ganas de morir, ni de desaparecer, solo de superar aquella enfermiza necesidad que la pelirroj

a le hacía sentir. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué así? Había sido como un flechazo, como si hubiera injerido un filtro de amortentia pura… algo que había pensado más de una vez. Pero sabía que no era obra de ninguna poción de amor, aquello era la simple constatación de que alguien como él podía sentir… de que las serpientes amaban con el ardor y la intensidad del Fiendfyre más poderoso.

El recuerdo de la historia de Snape que Hermione les había contado a Theo y a él, a veces se colaba en su cabeza y le hacía recordar a Malfoy y a Hermione, a Ginny y a él mismo. ¿Era posible que la historia se repitiera con distintas variantes pero igual final? Era curioso, se dijo dando una calada al cigarro, Severus Snape fue un mestizo que se enamoró de una sangre sucia, pero ella se casó con un sangre pura y Snape, ex mortífago y espía perdió la vida protegiendo a su hijo, hijo que había robado a Blaise la oportunidad de ser feliz. Por el contrario, Draco Malfoy era un sangre pura, ex mortífago e intento de espía que, mucho se temía Blaise, acabaría, si no lo estaba ya, enamorado de una sangre sucia que, contra todo pronóstico le quería. ¿Serían ellos quienes rompieran esa maldición que parecían tener las serpientes? En su mundo, ellos no se casaban por amor, si no por posición o dinero. Ni siquiera creía posible que fueran capaces de sentir amor de verdad, tal vez el uno por ciento de ellos, poco más.

Y ahora entendía por qué. ¿No era mejor vivir sin sentir que vivir como Severus o como él? Conociendo un amor que va más allá del tiempo y del espacio, más allá de la vida y de la muerte, más allá de la lógica y la razón… Un amor ciego, enfermo, compulsivo… un amor caótico, visceral, incontrolable... un amor no correspondido.

Quizás otro podría odiarla, enfadarse por que ella no sintiera lo mismo, darse la vuelta y olvidarla… en cambio él se preocupaba por ella, ansiaba su felicidad, a su pesar. Por algún extraño y cabrón designio del destino, se había metido bajo su piel sin verlo venir, se había tatuado en su alma con tinta indeleble.

Volvió a mirar a la chica que dormía a su lado con los labios entreabiertos y los párpados cerrados. Inspiró hondo el olor del tabaco y su aroma se filtró en su cerebro, haciéndole ahogar un gruñido. No era ella… nunca era ella.

Aplastó con los dedos el cigarrillo y agarró su varita haciendo desaparecer las colillas y las pruebas de lo que había ocurrido.

Despertó a la Ravenclaw y sonriendo, la acompañó hasta su torre como el caballero que era.  
No volvería a quedar con ella, pero aún así besó sus labios una última vez y, con un guiño desapareció rumbo a las mazmorras… a aquel nido de víboras que cada día estaban más cerca de soltar su veneno.

…..

Draco caminó hacia la torre, necesitaba ir hasta el aparador cercano a la chimenea, en busca de la cerveza de mantequilla que guardaban allí… si Granger no regresara pronto acabaría siendo un condenado alcoholico. Había terminado casi las reservas que guardaban y hasta se había planteado atacar el whiskey de fuego que tenía escondido en su habitación. Sin los inútiles de las mazmorras cerca no podía atacar a niñatos asustadizos y la falta de sexo junto a la frustración, le estaba volviendo loco.

Se cruzó con Zabini en el camino, cabrón afortunado, por la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara y la pinta de sus ropas, estaba seguro de que había pasado un rato infinitamente mejor y más interesante que el suyo. Entró dando un portazo y atacó el armario, agarró la cerveza y se pasó la mano por el pelo exhalando un suspiro cansado.

Menudo asco.

Se sentó en una silla, tirando de la restrictiva tela de sus pantalones, pensando inevitablemente en lo que le apetecería estar haciendo… se había convertido en un estúpido. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba que no estuviera una chica disponible? Había cientos de ellas para elegir. Bueno, quizás no tantas, pero un sí un buen puñado que mataría porque él se metiera entre sus piernas. Y en lugar de estar disfrutando de una, o varias, de aquellas dispuestas féminas, estaba allí, atiborrándose a cerveza y suspirando por una sangre sucia, languideciendo como un caballero medieval con más mariposas en la cabeza que neuronas.

Miró la botella abierta que había sobre la mesa frente a él y apoyó la cabeza en los brazos. No quería irse a aquella cama solitaria, estaba cansado de sentir ese vacío a su lado por la noches, está bien, solo habían pasado dos días desde que había recibido aquella nota en la que le decía que estaba en casa de Potter y no tardaría en regresar, pero su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al suave tacto del de ella, le dolían los dedos solo del ansia de acariciarla, de la necesidad de poseerla. Aún podía sentir su sabor en la lengua y tuvo que ahogar un gemido al imaginar aquellos labios carnosos, húmedos y moldeable bajo los suyos.

Merlín, necesitaba sentir su piel desnuda sobre la de él, su calor, su olor… hundirse en ella hasta estar envuelto por su cálida humedad…

Vaya mierda.

Golpeó la mesa con un puño derramando la bebida, necesitaba salir de allí un rato, despejarse, sudar y quemar de algún modo aquella terrible frustración, después… se pasó la mano por la nuca desesperado, después iría a por esa botella de whiskey.

Subió a su habitación a por su Nimbus, saldría al campo de Quiddich a entrenar un rato, volar siempre despejaba su mente y aclaraba sus ideas. Abrió la puerta y se paró en seco al entrar a la alcoba. Sobre su cama había una chaqueta blanca, muy… muggle, a su lado unos guantes rosas, un gorro y, a los pies, unas deportivas perfectamente alineadas. Encajó las mandíbulas, sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba y su miembro se endurecía solo viendo la puerta entreabierta del baño y las volutas de vapor con olor a violetas que salían de allí. Aspiró con fruición y se acercó, despacio, sigiloso, apretando los puños a sus costados, intentando controlar la desesperación que empezaba a acumularse en la parte baja de su estómago. Cuando finalmente se asomó, no pudo evitar agarrar con fuerza el pomo, mientras su puño aún apretado se apoyaba contra la madera.

Ahí estaba ella, desnudándose poco a poco ante su ávida mirada, los calcetines, los pantalones, la camiseta… Tragó en grueso y a punto estuvo de entrar y abalanzarse como un animal sobre ella al verla allí, de pie, con un minúsculo conjunto interior de algodón blanco, inocente, virginal…

La cabeza empezó a palpitar como el retumbar de un tambor tribal, una melodía primitiva, salvaje. Se dio la vuelta desabrochándose el sujetador y dejándolo caer a sus pies, cuando se giró por completo sus bragas habían seguido el mismo camino y no había prenda alguna sobre su sonrosado cuerpo. Una lenta sonrisa predadora de anticipación se pintó en el rostro de Draco, que se relamió, comiéndosela con la mirada cuando entró en la ducha, cerrando la cortina tras ella.

Hermione comenzó a tararear una canción mientras él desabrochaba sus pantalones y, cuando abrió de un tirón la cortinilla, aún vestido, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

― ¡Draco!

― ¿Quién si no?

La tomó entre sus brazos a la vez que buscaba su boca, sintiendo la sonrisa de la chica bajo sus labios.

― Bienvenida, Granger

Hermione rió y sus atrevidas manos atrajeron al rubio hacia su rostro. Él clavó el puño tras ella en la pared, en un intento por controlarse, mientras los dedos de ella delineaban su afilado rostro, sus párpados, sus mejillas… Draco contuvo un gemido a duras penas, llevaba días en un estado de excitación constante y estar con ella allí, con sus pechos apretados contra su empapada camisa, sus labios acariciando los suyos con aquella suavidad imposible…

Quería tratarla con cuidado, se había prometido a sí mismo que la acariciaría con ternura, pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando sentía que la desesperación iba a terminar por ponerle literalmente de rodillas? Dejó sus labios, dibujando un camino con la punta de su lengua hacía la barbilla, pasando sus labios húmedos por su cuello hasta su clavícula. Absorbió su piel levemente, succionando y sintiendo el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando su lengua la acarició, calmándola, provocándola.

― ¿Te haces una idea de cómo estoy? ― susurró en su oído sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos con abandono ― Llevo días esperándote ― el filo de sus dientes arañó la piel su garganta y su lengua recorrió el camino de las gotas de agua que que se deslizaban hasta sus pechos ― Estoy ardiendo por ti

Sus manos acariciaban su espalda, empujándola hacia su boca, Merlín no tenía suficiente de ella, nunca parecía haber bastante, tanta suavidad le estaba matando cuando todo lo que quería era empujarla contra la pared mojada y enterrarse en ella hasta el fondo, pero no lo haría, se obligó a quitarse aquella tentadora imagen de la cabeza y siguió acariciándola con sus labios.

― Te necesito

Murmuró con voz ronca, arrastrando las palabras ― Miró su cara, tenía sus bellos ojos castaños cerrados, la boca semiabierta en un suspiro atorado. Por Salazar, aquella imagen de abandono le resultaba la cosa más erótica del mundo, no había visto jamás una imagen tan sensual. Ella era poesía, su cuerpo, sus rasgos, sus gestos… una oda al deseo carnal, donde los versos eran sus suspiros y sus murmullos enfebrecidos y la rima asonante sus jadeos y gemidos. Sin dejar de mirarla, como un proscrito miraría el fin de un exilio, la atrajo hacia él, agarrándola de la cintura, acariciando con los pulgares los costados de sus pechos hasta que ella arqueó la espalda hacia él.

― Te deseo

Se arrodilló ante ella, hundiendo la cabeza en su regazo mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre los dos, no pudo evitar, pese a que lo intentó, besar su estómago y lamer su ombligo, hundiendo en él la lengua y sonriendo al escuchar su exclamación ahogada y el modo en que enredaba los dedos en sus empapados cabellos. El olor de su excitación se confundía con el aroma de las violetas y llenó su cabeza mientras ella le apretaba contra su cuerpo, quería morderla, poseerla, devorarla, como un animal en celo, tal era el anhelo que le carcomía. Pero no quería que viera su desesperación, así que se limitó a tomarla de las nalgas y acariciarla despacio. Su boca dejó el ombligo, mordisqueando su estómago, deslizando su lengua en arabescos húmedos hasta llegar a aquel lugar que necesitaba hacer suyo.

Merlín, su olor era como un afrodisiaco que conseguía que su sexo palpitara hasta hacerle daño, aquella ropa empapada se había convertido en una prisión de tela que amenazaba con ahogarle. Probó sus labios con la punta de la lengua y ella gritó tirándole del pelo y arqueándose mientras él sentía aquella humedad, aquella crema que se derramaba en su boca y le volvía completamente loco. Golpeó con cuidado ese nudo de carne sensible, lamíendolo despacio, saboreándolo. Succionando con suavidad.

― Draco…

Hermione temblaba, incapaz de sostenerse sola en pie mientras aquella lengua lujuriosa e impúdica recorría cada recoveco de su femineidad. Clavó sus uñas en la cabeza platinada que desaparecía entre sus piernas y no pudo evitar que un desgarrador gemido rompiera su garganta y sus caderas se movieran, acercándose a su hambrienta boca. La legua de Draco seguía atormentándola sin piedad y, sin dejar de succionar una y otra vez, hundió un dedo en su interior.

El gemido de ella le volvió loco, pero sentir su estrechez, el modo en que apretaba su dedos, empapándolo, contrayendo sus músculos sobre él… le hizo gruñir, dejando escapar su parte más primitiva. No veía el momento de penetrar su cuerpo con algo más que su índice, necesitaba derramarse en ella, marcarla como suya, demostrarle lo que no podía decir…

_Aún no, aún no_

Sus caderas comenzaron un vaivén más rápido, sus manos estiraban con más fuerza de su pelo y su satinado interior se apretó más y más, hasta que, con un grito desgarrador que clamaba su nombre, sintió como ordeñaba su dedos con espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo por completo. Sonriendo, lamió una última vez aquellos labios, disfrutando de su estremecimiento y su suspiro mientras la sintió caer de rodillas contra él.

― Draco…

Susurraba su nombre entre respiraciones desacompasadas, mientras sus manos intentan desprender la empapada tela de su cuerpo, desnudándole con torpeza. Frustrada, metió los dedos bajo los pantalones, acariciando la aterciopelada superficie de su sexo con tanta suavidad que Draco pensó que su intención era la de torturarle lentamente. Con el pulgar dibujó círculos en la gruesa punta, humedeciéndola cuando las primeras gotas de su placer se derramaron.

― Joder, Hermione…

Era una súplica en toda regla, sentía todo su cuerpo tensarse, dolorido por el roce de sus delicados dedos. Arqueó su espalda de forma inconsciente al sentir la contracción de sus ingles y de pronto, escuchó la voz de ella susurrar, tentadora y seductora.

― ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Draco?

_Oh no, no, no,_ no quería acabar así, como un crío en sus manos, pero estuvo a punto de perder el control al escucharla y sentir su aliento acariciar su oído

― Estoy... Perdiendo el control... Granger ― Masculló como pudo.

Ella le miró, sonriendo, besó su cuello, dejando un reguero de mordiscos por su hombro y su brazo, rozando su pecho con los lamios, lamiendo despacio su abdomen hasta introducir la lengua en su ombligo. Draco no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando ella mordió el elástico de los bóxers y los apartó con los dientes hasta que su miembro erecto y necesitado saltó sobre ella. Sin apartar sus ojos castaños de los suyos, que no dejaban de mirarla, abrió los labios para recibirle en su boca.

― ¿Te gusta _Malfoy_?

_Joder_

Era el único pensamiento coherente del Slytherin _¿Qué si le gustaba? ¿Los pájaros vuelan?_

Esaba a punto de tener un orgasmo brutal encima de ella y en lugar de estar asustada, absorbía más, como si fuera el mejor helado de crema y caramelo de Florean Fortescue. Sin dejar de contemplar su rostro, apoyó el puño en la pared, evitando agarrar su cabeza y empujarse en ella hasta su garganta.

Aquello era demasiado bueno.

Miró al techo, abriendo la boca en un ahogado gemido, Merlín bendito, su lengua jugaba con él, chupando, envolviéndole con sus enrojecidos labios mientras sus manos le acariciaban sin clemencia. Suave, tierna… no aguantaba más aquella suavidad. Apretó las mandíbulas, con los músculos del cuello tensos por el esfuerzo de mantener el control… ¿Eso fue un mordisco?

― Hemione…

No tuvo tiempo de advertirla, el nudo de tension en sus ingles estaba a punto de romperse, la levantó con brusquedad y la pegó a su cuerpo, empujándola contra la pared, ella abrió las piernas, elevándolas hasta sus caderas en muda invitación y con un gruñido no demasiado elegante, Draco se intrudujo en su cuerpo de una rápida embestida que los hizo gemir a ambos. Buscó su boca y la devoró, sus lenguas enredadas en una lucha primitiva que laceraba sus labios. Ella pidió más, exigió más con su cuerpo y sus palabras y él se lo dio, se lo dio todo, perdiendo el control que había estado conteniendo. La sentía caliente, apretada, estrujándole con aquella pegajosa humedad que se derramaba sobre él como lava ardiendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, enterrándose en ella profundamente, una y otra vez, acariciándola con los dedos mientras la levantaba hacia él, hundiéndose de nuevo sin control ni medida hasta que el cuerpo de ella se tensa y grita y, los espasmos de sus músculos le hacen estallar. Arquea la espalda sintiendo como su mundo explota a su alrededor, mandándole una descarga por la columna que le deja exhausto y débil sobre ella.

― Yo también te eché de menos

La oyó susurrar y no pudo evitar que sus labios se torcieran en una auténtica sonrisa.

…..

Harry entró en Sortilegios Weasley pálido y nervioso.

― ¡Hola Harry! ― Fred se acercó al moreno con una sonrisa que murió antes de completarse.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Preguntó George acercándose a su hermano.

Ron les miró desde la caja y terminando de cobrar se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Harry?

― Pansy Parkinson ― dijo en un susurro

― ¿Cómo? ― Ron miraba a sus hermanos y a Harry sin comprender.

― No era Pansy Parkinson. Hoy descubrieron en su celda a uno de los chicos desaparecidos en Durmstrang. Había sido víctima de un_ imperio _y tomado poción multijugos.

Todos quedaron en silencio sopesando las consecuencias que derivaban de aquello.

― ¿Y no se han dado cuenta hasta ahora? ― Preguntó George.

― Sabíamos que la gente del Ministerio no era muy espabilada ― dijo mirando a Harry ― sin ánimo de ofender… Pero ¿Tanto?

― Encerraron a Pansy en cuanto la atrapamos, ni siquiera pasó por un juicio. Hasta hoy, que no tocó la comida, no se preocuparon de mirar su celda

― ¿Y por qué hoy?

― Al parecer ha contraído fiebre de dragón, estaba casi delirando cuando lo encontraron.

― Esto solo puede traer problamas ― dijo Ron dejándose caer al lado de su amigo.

― Y que lo digas.

― ¿Qué haremos ahora? ― Preguntó de nuevo el pequeño de los Weasley.

― No hay nada que podamos hacer, salvo esperar.

Aquellas palabras no daban demasiada esperanza. Todos recordaban bien el peso de una larga espera.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Y no no no, no os acostumbréis a tenerme aquí todos los días, porque lo cierto es que no sé si podré volver a actualizar esta semana. Lo veo difícil, la verdad. Aunque lo voy a intentar no prometo nada. Por si acaso, creo que con las últimas actualizaciones me redimo del todo! xD_

_Para las que pedían dramione, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, no por el lemon! Si no porque creo que se empieza a ver a un Draco algo más humano, más cercano._

_En cuanto al momento secuestro… pues porque no tiene porque ser todo seriedad ¿No? Son esas pequeñas cosas las que hacen todo más interesante._

_En cuanto a Blaise… a mí se me rompe el corazón, pero son escenas necesarias, ya descubriréis porque._

_Muchas gracias por seguir aquí!_

_Besos_

_AJ_

_Abytutis: El momento Blaise es para mi de los más bonitos, dentro de lo triste que me parece :( y Ron… que decir? Ron es ron jajaja_

_Adarae: jajaja es que es único! Y sí, por lo que puedes ver se quedó tocado xD Ahhh no trato de dejar mal a nadie! Es que cuando me da el punto escribo de forma casi compulsiva jajaja Besos!_

_Emma Felton: Bueno, subiré más despacio entonces! xD Besos_

_Eponine: No te preocupes ^^ me alegra que te hayan gustado Besos!_

_Manu Rocha: Bien, me alegra que te haya gustado y ahhh si que te fijas en los detalles si, eso es bueno, me gusta me gusta! No, no será un hombre lobo, solo le ha arañado un poco, como a Bill. La chica auror, Kat se llama, no estará con Harry, eso si lo puedo decir! Me alegra que hayas empezado! Ahora a ponerse las pilas y a estudiar! Y no me psicoanalices a Blaise… pobre… xD Besos!_

_Mariapotter2002: Bueno, a veces escribo desprisa según me da jajaja otras me cuesta mucho ponerme, por eso aprovecho cuando el muso viene de visita! Bueno, adverti que escribí eso antes de que salieran los libros de 50 sombras de Grey, los que por cierto, no he leído, sí, debo ser la única que no lo ha hecho aún! Pero los tengo en el ebook en espera!Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Oye eres de levante? Besos guapa!_

_Luna White 29: jajaj Si! Pobre Ron, me da que no volverá a mirar a Draco del mismo modo xD y sí, el pobre necesitaría una novia verdad? No es un drama la historia, pero su vida a mi si me parece dramática. A ratos me siento culpable por hacer de su vida una mierda, porque me encanta el personaje. Saludos!_

_RbBlack: Gracias por todo! Jajaja si las relaciones entre Ginny y Blaise te causan extrañeza y no las comprendes es que lo estoy haciendo bien. Porque intento transmitir eso, esa inseguridad, ese si pero no, ese me alejo pero me acerco… La forma de actuar de Zabini… pues cada uno se libera de sus demonios como puede, creo ajajaja espero no haberte asustado con sus formas xD Besos!_


	39. Actos y consecuencias

**_Disclamer: _**_El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowlings._

* * *

_Capítulo 37_

_Actos y consecuencias_

― ¡Astoria! ― Adelaide se acercó a su amiga tomándola de las manos ― ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Estaba muy preocupada. Hace casi tres semanas que acabaron las vacaciones de Navidad y no respondías a mis lechuzas ― frunció el ceño ― Daphne me dijo que estabas enferma.

Astoria suspiró temblorosa con algo de teatralidad

― Draco rompió nuestro compromiso.

― ¿Qué hizo qué? ― tiró de ella hacia unos asientos de piedra alejados de los curiosos que había cerca de la nueva tienda de Sortilegios Weasley que acababa de abrir en Hogsmeade y se acercó cuchicheando para no ser escuchada ― Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Peleasteis? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

― Eso es lo peor ― dijo mirando los ojos de su amiga ― No habló conmigo, fue a través de mi padre ― dijo compungida.

Había sido terrible.

Su padre la mandó llamar y le dijo que el hijo de los Malfoy había roto el compromiso, alegando que, dado que su palabra ya nada valía, romperla no supondría mayor caída en desgracia, al fin y al cabo no se podía caer más y dado que Astoria era una hermosa muchacha con... Grandes dotes, no le sería difícil encontrar un marido con mejor posición y renombre.

Vergonzoso.

Su padre la había hecho sentir minúscula con el sermón que le dio tras aquella visita,por suerte el compromiso no se había hecho público en la sociedad o la humillación habría sido completa.

Ella se había puesto histérica, rompió todo lo que tuvo a su alcance, destrozó su habitación presa de la más pura rabia y se encerró allí después durante días.

― Oh vamos me vas a hacer llorar

Ambas se giraron al escuchar aquella voz masculina y Ron Weasley, apoyado con indolencia en una de las columnas, oculto entre las sombras, chasqueó la lengua.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― Preguntó Adelaide

― Un Weasley ― escupió Astoria con desprecio ― ¿No ves su pelo rojo y su ropa desgastada?

Ron no se ofendió. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a ignorar comentarios maliciosos de ese tipo. Probablemente después de estar a punto de morir en una guerra y ayudar a tu mejor amigo a salvar el mundo, aprendías que había cosas más importantes que perder el tiempo y la saliva en personas como aquella. Además desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado, Sortilegios Weasley se convirtió en una empresa que daba grandes beneficios y su familia vivía en el mismo lugar y del mismo modo, pero si algo no les faltaba ahora, eran galeones gracias a los gemelos.

― Se, se, se ― dijo arrastrando las palabras como había oído mil veces hacer a Malfoy ― lo que tu digas, preciosa. Eres una niña, deberías jugar con otras niñas a las muñecas y no a las casitas con los mayores.

― ¡Qué descaro!

Adelaide se cubrió la boca con la mano mirando alrededor pero Astoria se levantó como un resorte y se fue hacia él clavando sus ojos cristalinos en los azules de él con una férrea y firme determinación.

― ¿Así que soy una niña? ― le preguntó moviéndose hacia él como una serpiente, contoneando las caderas ― ¿Eso crees? ― Pasó su rosada lengua por su labio inferior para luego morderlo suavemente, dejando que sus dientes blancos y perfectos se hundieran en la suculenta carne.

Ron tragó saliva y su mente empezó a colapsar.

― ¿Piensas que una niña se vería así? ― Preguntó pasando las palmas de sus manos por sus propios costados, delineando sus pechos y su cintura de forma descendente ― ¿Te haría una niña sentir así? ― ronroneó escalando por su torso con las yemas de los dedos sin llegar a tocarle y mirándole entre sus espesas pestañas.

― No- no…

Ella era mucho más baja que él, que había alcanzado el metro ochenta, así que tuvo que alzar la vista y se sorprendió al encontrarle atractivo tan de cerca. Pese a su pelo pelirrojo y su tez pálida, no tenía demasiadas pecas y las pocas que se diseminaban por su rostro le conferían un aspecto aniñado encantador. Además era grande, de cuerpo fuerte y cuello ancho, invitaba con su presencia a refugiarse en él, era… extraño, pensó Astoria, porque ni tenía clase ni refinamiento, era tosco y se veía algo rudo pero tenía algo que despertó una chispa en ella que nunca antes había despertado.

― No deberías llorar por él ― dijo reponiéndose de la primera impresión. No iba a dejar que aquella niña le convirtiera en una masa humana gimoteante, así fuera hermosa y seductora como una veela. ― Eres joven y hermosa ― continuó con seriedad tomándola de la barbilla ― Encontrarás a alguien que se enamore de ti sin compromisos familiares, no por tu apellido si no por quien eres…

― ¡Ron Vamos! Tenemos que regresar al Callejón Diagon.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin volver la vista atrás cuando otro pelirrojo le llamó desde la puerta de la tienda.

Astoria le vio desaparecer por bajo el dintel y parpadeó sintiendo la piel de su barbilla hormiguear, cálida donde él la había tocado.

― Menudo idiota ― dijo su amiga tirando de ella hacia Honeyducks ― Vamos a comprar caramelos, lo mejor cuando una está triste es endulzar la pena.

Ella caminó por inercia, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras del chico hicieran eco en su cabeza el resto del día.

…..

― Pansy quiere verte ― Le dijo Goyle a Draco en un susurro.

Por suerte hacía menos de media hora que Granger le había enseñado la carta de San Potter con las últimas noticias si no, probablemente su cara habría sido un poema.

― ¿Pansy? ¿Está loca? El otro día escuché a Granger hablando con esos traidores de Nott y Zabini ― siseó agarrando al chico por la pechera de la túnica ― Dile que no vuelva a escribir, si la encuentran…

Dejó la frase inconclusa y Gregory sonrió bobalicón.

― Sabía que te preocuparías por ella Draco ― le dio unos golpecitos en la mano y el rubio tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no hundirle la nariz de un puñetazo ― Mick decía que eras un traidor, pero yo sabía que no era posible ― dijo ufano.

La sangre de Draco se heló al escucharle.

― ¿Qué ha dicho? ― Siseó con furia.

― Bueno Draco… ― Goyle tragó saliva y se retiró un paso al ver la fuerza con que el rubio agarraba su varita ― Tu familia ha caído demasiado bajo, es normal que desconfíen

De hecho todos lo hacían, el único que seguía en cierto modo creyendo en él era Gregory, quien no concebía que pudiera existir un Draco Malfoy amante de los sangre sucia. No en vano había estado con él toda la vida y sabía el odio y la inquina que los tenía desde su más tierna infancia.

― Pansy logrará darte el puesto que mereces ― Sonrió el grandullón ― Ella se ha ganado a pulso el lugar que le corresponde, al menos lo hará cuando las cosas salgan como tienen que salir. Será como siempre debería haber sido ― dijo con una infantil inocencia cargada de malicia que daba auténtico miedo ― ella será tu reina, como antes.

Draco se limitó a componer una mueca que podría pasar como sonrisa y asintió.

― Dile que sí, nos veremos

El chico se frotó las manos y salió disparado hacia las mazmorras, seguramente para escribir una carta de confirmación.

Draco hizo lo mismo, pero rumbo a su sala común. Por fin tenían algo, un hilo del que tirar, pero debían tener mucho cuidado, un movimiento en falso y el tapiz se desmoronaría sobre ellos.

― Buenas noticias Granger ― dijo nada más entrar en la Sala Común ― Pansy quiere verme.

Hermione se quedó paralizada cerrando el libro y miró a Draco como si tuviera algún retraso que le impidiera razonar bien

― ¿En qué universo alternativo eso es una buena noticia, Malfoy?

El rubio sonrió percibiendo los celos que había tras el veneno de sus palabras.

― Deberías aceptar que soy un chico muy solicitado ― dijo sonriente.

La mirada de ella ardió

— ¿Y aceptas todas las solicitudes?

Pese a la frialdad de su mirada y su voz, Hermione se sentía completamente insegura. Había dado demasiadas cosas por sentado, como que Draco cumpliría su palabra y solo estaría con ella, pero ¿Qué relación les unía en realidad? ¿Debía confiar en su fidelidad?

Draco se tensó.

— Te di mi palabra— masculló entre dientes cerrando los puños.

Ella le miró en silencio.

No necesitaba que pronunciara palabra alguna para sobreentenderle. En sus ojos se leía claramente un _¿Y vale tu palabra?_

Estaba harto.

Hasta los huevos de la desconfianza de todos, pero sobre todo de ella. Sí, había hecho de su vida un infierno durante años o al menos lo había intentado, pero ¿No se había redimido ya? Se había convertido en un pelele por ella, en un traidor amante de los sangre sucia, se iba a jugar el cuello por ayudarla en una batalla que le importaba una mierda, solo porque ella tenía unos valores él que ni comprendía ni quería comprender y la impelían a luchar... Había accedido a espiar para la Orden de subnormales del niño- que- vivió- de- casualidad, solo por ella, todo por ella ¡Maldita fuera! ¿Qué más necesitaba? ¿Palabras? Pues no las diría, antes muerto que poner voz a cosas que ni siquiera era capaz de entender.

No quería estar allí, ni en Hogwarts, ni cerca de Parkinson, ni de los mortífagos, ni siquiera cerca de Inglaterra y sin embargo seguía en aquel mugriento castillo solo para intentar protegerla.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y arrugó la nariz en un gesto de asco tan típico del antiguo Malfoy que Hermione se estremeció.

— ¿Y la cumples? — dijo ella antes de poder contener su boca.

Por un momento Hermione pensó en los días que había pasado fuera de Hogwarts ¿Habría mantenido su promesa? Una parte de ella, la parte de su razón que le daba fama de sabelotodo, le decía que sí, que ese ansía por ella, esa necesidad que él dejó ver cuando regresó al castillo, hablaban tanto como sus cuerpos cuando estaban juntos.  
Quizás él no decía con palabras lo que sentía pero ella estaba convencida de que, en cierto modo, Draco la quería. Quizás no la amaba del modo en que ella lo hacía, pero nadie se comportaba como él sin sentir algo más que deseo. Aún así… no podía evitar pensar en que su _relación_ se basaba en el sexo, todo a escondidas, sin apenas hablar, sin apenas pasar tiempo juntos… solo por las noches estudiaban en la sala común un rato, compartían sus deberes, hablaban de cosas sin importancia y después se arrojaban el uno sobre el otro como si llevaran años de abstinencia, con una necesidad que rallaba en lo absurdo.

A veces le gustaría que simplemente la abrazara, que la hiciera olvidar los problemas que les acechaban y el incierto futuro que se cernía sobre ellos con sus besos y sus caricias… Sabía, sería estúpido no admitirlo, que él no era una persona cariñosa, que no expresaba sus sentimientos como ella lo hacía y que las muestras de afecto le hacían sentir incómodo. Probablemente siempre sería así, pero…

— Bueno tienes razón, Granger. Ha sido divertido ver cómo te enamorabas de mí y ahora… ¿Quién sabe? Igual me entran ganas de rememorar viejos tiempos con Pansy... Ser espía significa hacer sacrificios y buscar la información necesaria a cualquier precio ¿No? Acostarse con Parkinson seguro me deja más cerca de ellos, más cerca de...

El sonido de la mano abierta de Hermione estampándose contra la pálida mejilla de él cortó aquel incesante monólogo.

— Eres odioso Malfoy

Los ojos de la castaña estaban secos pero su corazón lloraba, moribundo, con latidos afónicos. ¿Se podía romper de verdad ese órgano que palpitaba por inercia? Juraría que había escuchado los pedazos al quebrarse, pero no le daría el placer de saberlo.

— Hazlo entonces, haz algo útil para todos y consigue la información, de la manera que prefieras.

— ¿Intentas provocarme?

Espetó él agarrando el antebrazo de la chica y tirando de ella hasta que le miró a la cara.

— ¡Déjame en paz!

Hermione se desasió con fuerza y le apuntó con la varita. Sus ojos desprendían fuego, una leona herida atacaba para defenderse con cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano.  
Eso hizo ella.

— _Silencius_

Draco la miró asesinándola con sus orbes, oscurecidos como nubes de tormenta y se abalanzó hacia su mano.

— _Inmobilus_

Su voz tembló en aquella ocasión y sus ojos brillaron de lágrimas contenidas, pero la rabia, la angustia, la desesperación… eran más poderosas que la razón en aquel momento. Una furia ciega se había apoderado de su racional mente y, en aquel instante, Hermione Granger no atendía a razones ni motivos, el monstruo de los celos se había hecho cargo de su cuerpo y su voluntad.

— Ni se te ocurra — Pese a la frialdad y la firmeza que teñían sus palabras, el fiero susurro de su voz era trémulo, con un matiz de tristeza que, si no hubiera estado él mismo preso de la cólera, Draco habría encontrado revelador — Ni un paso Draco Malfoy. Ve con Pansy, acuéstate con ella, con Goyle si lo crees oportuno, no me importa en absoluto. Eres un _Malfoy _y siempre lo serás, he sido una imbécil por creer en ti, pero no más. Tal vez tu lugar esté con… _ellos_, con los de tu clase…

Aspirando hondo pasó por su lado, ignorando la forma en que las pupilas de él se habían dilatado, el modo en que se había ensombrecido su rostro.

— Ah Malfoy— Habló de espaldas a él, dejando que las lágrimas por fin escaparan de su confinamiento, sus ojos estaban anegados, pero sus palabras fueron firmes —Me alegra que te haya divertido verme enamorada, espero que te resulte igual de gratificante contemplar cómo has matado lo que sentía por ti. Ni siquiera has necesitado un Avadra. Felicidades.

Mientras subía a la habitación, pensó que no hubiera sido una mala Slytherin, había mentido sin un solo temblor, él le había arrebatado muchas cosas, el orgullo, el alma, el corazón… pero no dejaría que le quitara también su dignidad. Seguía queriéndole ¿Cómo dejar de hacerlo en un solo instante? Pero eso era algo que prefería guardarse para sí misma.

Una vez en su alcoba, quitó los hechizos que había puesto sobre él con un _Finite Incantatem_ y se encerró, insonorizando el cuarto. No quería escuchar nada de lo que ocurriera fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Draco sintió el momento en que pudo recuperar la movilidad de sus músculos. Pero no se movió. Permaneció estático, asimilando las palabras de ella que aún retumbaban en sus oídos.

_Has matado lo que sentía por ti._

¿Era posible? ¿Por qué le había dicho entonces que le quería si era un sentimiento tan frágil? Él estaba dispuesto a morir por ella si fuera necesario, él cuya máxima siempre había sido salvar su trasero, anteponiendo su persona sobre todos los demás, él que jamás había sido capaz de hacer nada por nadie, que nunca había conocido el significado de la incondicionalidad…

Maldita fuera.

Apretó los puños rabioso y subió a su propia habitación furioso, con ansias destructivas, con la necesidad de volcar su furia en algo tangible, algo que le calmara de una puta vez.

Rasgó los doseles de la cama, pateó las mesillas y tiró de los cajones de los muebles hasta sacarlos y lanzarlos contra la pared. Desgarró los escudos de su Casa, golpeó los libros y los destrozó con sus propias manos, presa de un arrebato de la ira más profunda.

Cuando terminó estaba jadeando, despeinado, con el flequillo sobre los ojos, ensombreciendo su mirada y los pómulos ligeramente teñidos de un leve rubor. Apretando las mandíbulas aferró el palo de su escoba y saltó con ella por la ventana, dispuesto a decirle cuatro cosas a aquella leona enloquecida.

Bruja lista…

Había cerrado herméticamente su habitación, ni siquiera podía ver a través del cristal. Una extraña opresión se asentó en su estómago y toda su ira desapareció convertida en humo ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Arrepentimiento? Parpadeó y tocó su abdomen, poco acostumbrado a aquella sensación desconocida que no le gustaba nada.

Si aquella era su decisión, que así fuera. Debió haber hecho caso a su padre. Un Malfoy no se despojaba de su orgullo por nadie, menos por una impura que no era merecedora ni de ser su mascota.

Regresó a su cuarto, a la pocilga en la que lo había convertido y nada más entrar, una lechuza se coló tras él.

_En el linde del bosque prohibido encontrarás un viejo zapato. Es un traslador, se activará a media noche de hoy._

_P.P_

Draco contempló aquella conocida caligrafía y arrugó el trozo de pergamino dejándolo caer al suelo antes de tomar de nuevo su Nimbus y desaparecer engullido por la cerrada noche.

Cuando llegó al límite de los terrenos del castillo, bajó de la escoba y la apoyó contra el tronco del árbol bajo el que se encontraba el zapato.

Miró a ambos lados antes de agacharse y, cuando se cercioró de que nadie le vería, lo tocó. En ese mismo instante, el reloj marcó la media noche.

Cuando Draco soltó el traslador y se encontró en una habitación desconocida.

El lujoso espacio le recordó a Malfoy Manor y, aunque la decadencia de aquel lugar era palpable, todo a su alrededor hablaba de dinero y de regio abolengo.

— Sabía que vendrías

La voz de Pansy salió de detrás de unas soberbias cortinas de terciopelo verde elevadas con alzapaños que separaban la estancia dividiéndola en dos ambientes y pronto la bruja apareció sonriente.

Draco no pudo evitar la ligera punzada de añoranza que sintió al verla. No por la chica en cuestión, si no por el tiempo y el pasado que ella representaba.

Cuando todo iba _bien, _cuando su vida era más fácil y sencilla. Cuando todo lo importante era ser el perfecto príncipe de Slytherin, adorado, amado, deseado…

Pansy había estado enamorada de él desde siempre, había sido una constante en su vida durante muchos años y no podía evitar echar de menos aquel pasado en el que no existía el miedo, ni la angustia del futuro incierto, en el que sabía quién era y dónde se dirigía, en el que no tenía dudas ni indecisión porque se creía conocedor de todo, rico, poderoso, envidiado…

— Pansy — arrastró las palabras con una mueca ladeada, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos — Te busca el ministerio, deberías estar escondiéndote.

— Ya no es tiempo de esconderse — dijo con una sonrisa seductora — Se está preparando algo bueno, por fin se hará justicia. Además creen que estoy en Azkaban — dijo ufana.

— ¿Cómo?

— Esto — dijo tocándose la frente — no solo me sirve para hacerme bonitos peinados — soltó una risita algo histérica — Un poco de poción multijugos hace maravillas y la gente del ministerio sigue siendo tan estúpida como siempre, querido.

— Me alegro de verte, Pansy.

— Oh Draco, yo también

Dejó a un lado su máscara de femme fatale y se acercó a él abrazándole, pegando su curvilíneo cuerpo al suyo.

El chico se vio envuelto por el perfume de ella, tan conocido tan… espeso y aromático ¿Siempre había sido así de cargante y desagradable? No pudo evitar compararlo con el fresco olor a violetas de Granger que le hacía desear hundir el rostro en su cuello y aspirar hasta impregnarse de aquel aroma fresco y dulce.

— Te he echado tanto de menos…

La morena restregó sus mejillas en las de Draco, inhalando el aroma del chico ruidosamente y suspirando después. Acarició los mechones platinados de cabello que rozaban su nuca y se pegó más a él. Sintió el húmedo tacto de su lengua delineando el borde de su oreja y el calor de su aliento cuando susurró, con los labios pegados a su piel.

— Espero que vengas preparado, amor — dio un salto y enredó las piernas en sus caderas. Malfoy aferró sus nalgas por instinto para mantener el equilibrio de ambos — voy a demostrarte cuanto.

…..

No había pasado ni media hora cuando Hermione abrió de nuevo la puerta de su habitación. Después de empapar la almohada dando rienda suelta a su tristeza y a su rabia, la lógica volvió a ella, del mismo modo que aparece de nuevo el sol tras un diluvio.

En los últimos tiempos, desde el comienzo del curso, ella había aprendido a comprender a Draco, le había conocido hasta el punto de llegar a enamorarse de él, algo completamente inesperado y que cualquiera, ella incluida, hubiera tachado unos meses atrás de imposible.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, había sucedido.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía las pesadillas que le acechaban en sueños. Una noche le había contado que aún recordaba los castigos que impusieron a su madre el día que ellos escaparon de la mansión, que aún escuchaba los gritos de Hermione cuando Bellatrix la torturó… Sabía que le costaba aceptar el ostracismo social al que había sido abocado su apellido, que había tomado partido con la Orden solo por ella…

Y le había dicho cosas hirientes, consciente de que le dolerían, solo porque él la había dañado a ella.  
Una parte de Hermione le decía que se lo merecía. Pero otra, esa nobleza Gryffindor que no podía evitar la impulsaba a desdecirse. Además una vez pasado el arrebato de furia del que había sido presa, en frío y calmada, se sentía desinflada.

Hablaría con él, se dijo subiendo hacia el cuarto del rubio con decisión. Inspiró hondo haciéndose de valor y abrió antes de perder el coraje.

— Draco yo…

Soltó el pomo llevándose las manos a la boca ante el desastre en que se había convertido su dormitorio. Parecía el escenario de una batalla y un nudo atenazó su estómago.

Aterrorizada, sacó su varita y comenzó a rebuscar casi con desesperación, esperando encontrarle herido entre aquel destrozo.

— ¿Draco?

El viento helado le dio de lleno en la cara, despeinándola y miró a la ventana abierta, en la que ondeaban las cortinas mecidas por el aire. Se lanzó hacia ellas y escrutó la noche, pensando en mil y una posibilidades. ¿Secuestro? ¿Quién había podido entrar en Hogwarts? La culpabilidad por haber estado encerrada e insonorizada mientras él podía haber estado peleando por su vida, inundó de un sabor amargo su boca.

Trastabilló hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó con la vista perdida hasta que vio un trozo de pergamino arrugado en el suelo que, con el desorden, le había pasado desapercibido en un primer momento.

Se agachó a cogerlo y el nudo de su estómago se apretó más con cada palabra que leía.

_Pansy Parkinson._

Sus ojos buscaron frenéticos la Nimbus de Draco que, tal y como esperaba, no descansaba en el rincón en el que siempre la dejaba.

Sus brazos se derrumbaron a sus costados, sus dedos laxos, abrieron lentamente el agarre que tenían sobre la carta y la dejó caer. El pergamino planeó levemente antes de posarse casi con delicadeza sobre el suelo mientras una gélida sensación cubrió su pecho poco a poco, miró su reloj, acababa de pasar la media noche.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Me da tiempo, me da tiempo! xD (A una última actualización por esta semanita)_

_Adarae! Creo que sabes qué escena va por ti guapa jajaja_

_Ahora sí que si, hasta la semana que viene me despido de vosotras, me va a ser imposible escribir nada de aquí al domingo… y ya me fastidia, porque tengo unas ganas inmensas de continuar! Ya estamos en la recta final y viene toda la acción y demás. Tengo muchas ganas y a la vez estoy empezando a ver que se acaba y me da pena pero todo lo que empieza acaba!_

_No puedo contestar Rrs ahora mismo así que lo haré por mp a lo largo del día ok? Prometo contestaros a todos!_

_Muchísimas gracias por continuar conmigo esta historia, tanto a las que estáis desde el principio como a las que os vais uniendo por el camino ^^ está siendo una experiencia increíble._

_Besos_

_AJ_


	40. Un ángel caído

**_Disclamer: _**_El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowlings_

**_(Editado)_**_ tras el rr de Emma Felton, decir que no puedo decir nada más que lo siguiente del tema Pansy porque destrozaría la trama! xDD asi que conformaros con esto porque no pienso explicar nada aun! que pandilla de sherlocks! XD_

**_Importante: _**_ Ante la equivocación, bastante general, sobre el hecho de que Pansy no recuerde lo que ocurrió en Malfoy Manor, en el capítulo anterior, en una escena entre Harry, Ron y los gemelos y en la escena de Draco y Pansy, se dijo que habían usado poción multijugos y que la "Pansy" que tenían en Azkaban, no era ella. Espero que esto aclare vuestras dudas ^^_

**_Consejo: _**_Buscad la canción de Bryam Adams "Everything I do" y cuando veáis este símbolo __**(*) **__dad al play. ¿Necesario? No, pero creo firmemente que a veces, llenar todos los sentidos hacen de la experiencia algo más real, más especial._

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

Capítulo 38

_Un ángel caído_

Nunca, en sus casi diecinueve años de vida, se había encontrado en una situación así. Cuando le había hablado a Granger como lo hizo, fue guiado por la rabia, estaba furioso y quiso hacerla daño, del mismo modo que ella le hacía daño a él. Pero jamás pensó en verse así, abocado a una situación como aquella. Ayudar a la Orden era una cosa, prostituirse otra muy distinta...

Los dientes de Pansy se hundieron en el lóbulo de su oreja y su lengua jugó con la carne, mientras se frotaba sin pudor alguno contra él. Rotó sus caderas, jadeando en su oído de forma casi obscena, gimiendo cuando sintió la reacción natural del cuerpo de Draco.

Igual no sería prostitución...

Ella le conocía, sabía donde tocar y que teclas presionar para excitarle.

— Follame Draco— murmuró lánguidamente..

Aquello fue como prender yesca con un lanzallamas, todas las hormonas del chico se pusieron en pie, su cuerpo se tensó, su miembro se alzó en respuesta y soltando las redondeadas nalgas de la morena, arrastró las palmas por su espalda mientras caminaba con ella hasta la pared, donde la empotró para poder sujetarla sin usar las manos.

Ella soltó un gritito al sentir por completo el cuerpo del chico y ahogó una exclamación cuando él reclamó su boca con brusquedad en un beso salvaje, dañino, lascivo y animal. Pansy revolvió el pelo de él, trepándose a su cuerpo y murmurando cosas que harían enrojecer a alguien menos versado en aquellos asuntos de alcoba.

La cabeza de Draco parecía haber dejado de funcionar, pero no lo había hecho, por desgracia para él.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió el peso de sus actos sobre su conciencia. Debería darle igual, debería importarle una mierda Granger y sus tonterías. El Draco Malfoy de siempre se acostaría con Pansy, saciando su cuerpo y vengándose de paso. Total no tenía porque enterarse, la ex Slytherin estaba allí, más que dispuesta y lista para darle placer... Estuvo tentado, muy tentado a dejarse llevar por su cuerpo y por los deseos carnales que aquella mujer había suscitado en él.

Pero tanto roce con Gryffindors le había tostado las neuronas, porque la culpa y el arrepentimiento se asentaron en su estómago hasta producirle una bilis amarga que le hacía sentir miserable.

Se apartó de Pansy, no muy seguro de que le diría para que no le echara encima a los mortífagos que sin duda alguna estaban en esa casa con ella.

— ¿Pansy?

Una voz femenina que no reconoció interrumpió el interludio justo a tiempo, antes de que mandara al infierno la autoconservación y se sacara a empujones a su ex compañera de encima.

La chica maldijo en voz baja apartándose mientras de arreglaba la ropa y el pelo.

— ¡Ya voy madre! — Gritó empujando a Draco de nuevo hacia el traslador — Rápido vete — Tiró de su corbata y le dio un último beso antes de que el rubio, muy a su pesar, pues sabía que algo ocurría allí y quería saber que era, tocara el zapato y desapareciera rumbo a Hogwarts.

Cuando llegó a la linde del Bosque Prohibido cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba, con las manos sobre la tierra, sus dedos entre las briznas verdes que cosquilleaban su piel ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Sus labios aún hormigueaban doloridos, su lengua tenía el sabor de la traición en sus papilas ¿Cómo había sido tan gilipollas? Podía haber perdido lo más importante de su vida por un deseo que ni siquiera se acercaba al que Hermione producía en su cuerpo… aún podía haberlo perdido todo. En el fondo era el mismo estúpido de siempre, guiado por la rabia, cegado por el poder, luchando contra sus propios instintos que le impulsaban a buscar su satisfacción personal por encima de todo…solo a su lado se sentía mejor persona, menos viciado.

Cerró los puños con fuerza, arrancándolos y golpeó el suelo ahogando un grito. Sus párpados fuertemente cerrados y su rostro contorsionado con un sollozo contenido. **(*)**

La imagen de Hermione taladraba su cabeza, su mirada de comprensión en la batalla, contemplándole varita en mano, sucia y despeinada, tras vivir un infierno los últimos meses de su vida, tras ser torturada en su casa, tras estar a punto de morir... Sus orbes castaños hablaban de perdón, de entendimiento... La recordaba desafiante el primer día del curso en el Expresso y frustrada cuando llegaron a la torre que sería su hogar. Las imágenes del pasado y del presente se superponían en su mente, la recordaba en primer curso, sabelotodo insufrible y contestona, con sus dientes demasiado grandes y su pelo enmarañado. Sentía el hormigueo en sus labios que hablaba de los besos que se habían dado desde que rompieron con las cadenas del portón que separaba sus mundos y se besaron. Podía verla petrificada, y aún rememorar la rabia al saberla impura... La furia de sus ojos en tercero cuando le giró la cara de un gancho de derechas brutal, lo hermosa que se veía en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, irreconocible, un sueño para cualquier adolescente... Inalcanzable. Recordaba los gemidos que salían de entre sus labios, la forma en que su boca se amoldaba a la suya, del mismo modo que sus cuerpos parecían encajar como dos piezas creadas para estar juntas. Recordó sus peleas, sus gritos... Recordó los insultos y el perdón, recordó el sonido de su voz y el brillo de sus ojos...

Y supo que no había sido su perdición, si no su salvación.

Ella era quien redimía a su alma atormentada, la luz de su oscuridad, quien le sanaba, le daba fuerzas, le hacía ser mejor.

Sin ella no tenía más que sombras, que una vida a medias... Sería un alma errante sin patria ni morada alguna, un paria solo y amargado, sobreviviendo en un mundo en el que nada le quedaba sin ella.

No podía perderla porque hacerlo significaría perderse a sí mismo. No existía ya un Draco sin Hermione, del mismo modo que no existiría jamás la vida sin el sol, el cuerpo sin el corazón o la varita sin el mago.

Se levantó sin separar la vista del suelo, cansado, derrotado dio dos pasos y levantó el rostro, sus ojos ocultos tras los mechones despeinados que caían sobre su frente.

Allí estaba ella, mirándole en la distancia.

Quieta, con el uniforme descolocado, descalza y sin medias. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados

¿Alguna vez había visto algo más hermoso?

Hermione corrió por las escaleras sin preocuparse de calzarse siquiera, atravesó pasillos jadeando, obviando a Filch, a la señora Norris, a los fantasmas y al estúpido poltergeist en su loca carrera hacia el Bosque. Sabía que era tarde, demasiado tarde pero no podía evitar sentir que debía estar allí.

¿Por qué había sido tan idiota?

Apretó los puños y aceleró hasta que le dolieron los músculos. Saltó escalones y empujó la puerta con todo su peso, saliendo al exterior sin pensar en nada. Tenía que encontrarle, fuera como fuese.

Sus ojos se anegaron cuando los recuerdos la avasallaron inclementes, sin ser invitados. Sus manos acariciándola con ternura, posesivo, autoritario, salvaje. Sus ojos, mirándola como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que valiera la pena, con ansia, con necesidad... Recordaba sus sonrisas ladeadas, sus burlas... Pero aquellas imágenes eran opacadas por las risas sinceras, los besos, los abrazos perdidos, ocultos en algún rincón de la biblioteca...

Llegó al Bosque, con los pies ateridos de frío, sucios y desteñidos, pero tan solo la figura solitaria de su escoba se veía entre las sombras.

Era tarde.

Se abrazó a sí misma sin poder moverse, sin querer girarse...

De pronto el espacio onduló, se fraccionó y apareció él, cayendo al suelo con el rostro atormentado, parecía un ángel caído, rubio, etéreo, frágil… pero con la oscuridad cerniéndose sobre él como un oscuro manto impenetrable.

Así era Draco, la apariencia de un hermoso ángel y el corazón de un fiero dragón.

Cuando la miró, el tiempo se paró, el mundo dejó de rotar, expectante, en pausa.

Sus ojos se buscaron y sus cuerpos empezaron a caminar sin intención, como dos imanes de polaridad inversa, atraídos por su sola presencia. Pronto los pasos no fueron suficientes y Hermione comenzó a correr como si la vida le fuera en ello una vez más, sollozando se tiró sobré él y se colgó de su cuello. Draco rodeó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y hundió el rostro en sus cabellos con los ojos cerrados, inhalando su olor.

_Hogar_, pensó mientras ella temblaba llorando en silencio.

Y no fue hasta un tiempo después, que se separaron solo lo justo y necesario para poder besarse, que Hermione comprendió que las lágrimas secas del rostro de él, eran la prueba de amor más absoluta que nadie podría querer.

— No sé si el destino existe o no— Dijo Draco sobre sus labios con la voz enronquecida — Aunque me importa una mierda. Seguro que tu y yo lo hemos desafiado, sé que no te merezco, pero me da igual, te tengo y no dejaré que nada cambie eso — la beso con fiereza, con una necesidad que rallaba en el dolor pero clamaba ternura, era una súplica muda, un ruego, una petición de clemencia. No iba a dejarla marchar, no importaba cuantas leyes hubiera de romper, era capaz de vender su maltrecho espíritu si fuera necesario — Me has hecho esclavo de tus besos, de tu cuerpo, de tus caricias... Pero sobre todo, Hermione, de tu alma. Porque es tu alma lo que me ha salvado — sus labios se rozaban al hablar, haciendo de cada palabra una caricia que se escuchaba como un verso de la más hermosa poesía — Eres la luz en mi oscuridad, lo único que tengo que merece la pena salvar y no sé como mierda lo voy a hacer, pero conservaré esto así me cueste la vida.

El no le decía un te quiero ¿Pero quién lo necesitaba si aquellas palabras expresaban mucho más?

— Te amo, Draco — murmuró ella tan bajito que él lo sintió en la caricia de su boca más que en su oído. Porque ella si podía decirlo, porque era una leona, fiera y valiente, porque ella no tenía miedo a sus sentimientos.

Sus labios se buscaron una vez más, ocultos por la cabaña de Hagrid quien, dejando caer de nuevo la cortina de su rudimentaria ventana, suspiró rogando porque aquella vez, el final fuera diferente y aquella extraña pareja pudiera salir adelante.

Se frotó las manos sentándose ante un plato de riñones y olisqueando con alegría.

Dumbledore nunca se había equivocado, al parecer, pensó cogiendo el tenedor y aquella no sería tampoco la primera vez.

— Lo lamento — Dijo ella cuando el beso terminó.

Draco tragó en grueso, él también lo sentía, sentía haberle dicho todo aquello, pero más sentía aún haber acudido a la citación de Pansy. Sabía que la información que sacarían de ella podría ser fundamental para la Orden, pero pese a que no había hecho nada irrevocable, se sentía sucio y acojonado, como si ese beso con la morena fuera a condenarle.

¿Pero cómo hablar? ¿Cómo contarle? ¿Cómo poner palabras a todo lo que no entendía?

— Hermione...

— No quiero saberlo.

No podía escucharle hablar de Pansy, no ahora y menos cuando había visto el estado en que llegó, despeinado, con la ropa descolocada, los botones de la camisa cedidos, la corbata suelta… Tenía los labios hinchados y el rostro triste, la mirada arrepentida de quien sabe que se ha equivocado.

Y ella vio todo aquello y supo que podría perdonarle. Que podría comprenderle porque Draco no era un príncipe azul, era un ser humano.

Además, cuando él pensó que estaba solo le había visto llorar acongojado y sabía que esas lágrimas eran por ella, la quería, no tenía ninguna duda y también sabía que para llegar a aceptar aquello él había pasado por el mismísimo infierno, si ese paso tuvo que ser con… con Parkinson… ella prefería no saber, pero no le perdería, no ahora que se habían encontrado sus almas.

— Pero yo tengo que contártelo — Draco se separó metiendo los dedos entre su pelo en un gesto de absoluta frustración — No pasó lo que estás pensando — dijo sin mirarla. Había visto en sus ojos el miedo y la decepción, pese a que lo había ocultado rápidamente.

Ella agarró la tela de la túnica en su espalda, arrugándola entre sus dedos y apoyó la frente entre sus omóplatos.

— No me importa, Draco.

La tensión fue desapareciendo poco a poco del cuerpo del chico, pues escuchó sinceridad en aquellas palabras. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con el rostro alzado hacia el firmamento y los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo no rendirse a ella?

— Solo la besé — dijo levantando los párpados y fijándose en las estrellas — Por un momento me sentí tentado a... tenía tanta rabia... quería hacerte daño — Sintió el estremecimiento que sacudió el cuerpo de ella y suspiró — pero no pude, me di cuenta de que hacerte daño a ti… me duele.

El mundo había cambiado, todo era diferente ahora. Tal vez un año antes, unos meses antes, habría sido impensable, absurdo... Pero la guerra había sido un mazazo para los de su clase y la experiencia una dosis de realidad y humildad difícil de digerir.

No era lo que había esperado del futuro, pero en aquel instante no recordaba haber deseado algo mejor que ella.

Hermione le soltó despacio y giró a su alrededor hasta quedar frente a él. Le abrazó por la cintura y se acurrucó en su pecho.

Era curioso que, pese a que su rostro parecía tallado en piedra, el corazón de Draco bombeaba con fuerza, golpeando contra la mejilla de Hermione, que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa oculta a los ojos grises del chico.

Una ráfaga de aire helado barrió sus cuerpos, alborotó sus cabellos y estremeció el delgado cuerpo de la castaña.

― Vamos a la torre ― dijo Draco con la voz ronca, sacudido por unas intensas emociones con las que trataba de batallar ― te vas a congelar.

Ella murmuró algo pero no se apartó de él, como si no se atreviera a separarse de su cuerpo por si despertaba de aquel sueño imposible.

Pese a la opresión que sentía en la boca de su estómago, Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca burlona y, rodeando su cintura, la pegó a él, estirando el brazo para tomar el mango de su escoba.

― No te sueltes entonces, Granger ― murmuró con los labios pegados a su sien conociendo más que de sobra el miedo a las alturas de ella.

Se subió a la escoba y la sentó sobre el mango una vez colocado, rodeándola con sus brazos.

― ¡Sujétate fuerte!

El grito de la chica reverberó por los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando de un solo impulso, ambos se elevaron con la Nimbus de Draco, rumbo a la torre que habían convertido en algo parecido a un hogar.

...

— Comprar Zonko ha sido una buena idea ¿Eh George? — Dijo Fred

— Cualquiera diría que se te ocurrió a ti Freddie — respondió su hermano.

— ¿Cómo habéis conseguido que os la vendieran? — Ron resopló — además pensé que habíais descartado la posibilidad con eso de que en Hogwarts no esté permitido nada de Sortilegios Weasley.

Los gemelos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

— Hemos encontrado un nuevo inversor al que le pareció una idea estupenda — Dijo Fred agarrando su varita para lanzar un hechizo a un trozo de pergamino blanco.

— Además se encargó de todos los trámites él mismo — Frunció el ceño cuando el pergamino empezó a llenarse de lunares — Algo ha salido mal.

— ¡Y ha sido fulminante! En menos de dos semanas ha conseguido terminar el papeleo y abrir la tienda — Continuó George tirando el papel y tomando otro — Creo que la tinta estaba caducada.

— Solo falta el cartel de la tienda — Fred rebuscó entre los frascos — Y puede que esté. Prohibidos nuestros artículos en el castillo ¡pero solo si te los pillan!

Ron resopló y carraspeó levemente

— ¿Os importa que sea yo quien se ocupe de poner en marcha la sucursal? — Preguntó como al descuido

— ¿Interesado en estar cerca de alguien en especial Ronnie? — Dijo George empujando a su hermano con el codo

— Lav-Lav se entristecerá mucho con tu ausencia — Fred pestañeó llevándose las manos al pecho y rió cuando el pequeño le lanzó una pelota de papel a la cabeza.

— Quiero estar cerca de Hermione y Ginny — Mintió con desparpajo y sin pestañear — Harry y yo creemos que es bueno que alguno esté cerca por si nos necesitan ya sabéis.

— ¿La bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación...

— ... Necesitar tu ayuda hermanito?

Los gemelos rompieron a reír y Ron les fulminó con la mirada.

— Idiotas...

Se marchó a atender, pues la campanilla avisó de la llegada de nuevos clientes. Jamás admitiría que tenía ganas de volver a la hermanita de Daphne Greengrass y sus hermoso ojos brillantes y su piel perfecta...volvió a la realidad y se pasó la mano por la cara.

Mejor se iba a trabajar.

...

— ¿Blaise Zabini? — Preguntó Harry a Kat mientras ambos usaban sus respectivas cucharillas para revolver el café — Vaya Kat, no me lo esperaba y... ¿es mutuo?

— Bueno, más o menos — Dijo ella no demasiado interesada en profundizar el tema. La naturaleza de su extraña relación con el moreno no era algo que se pudiera airear así como así. Además ella sabía que para Blaise no era la única y que en Hogwarts no practicaba la castidad precisamente — Nada serio ¿Sabes? Creo que él necesita olvidar a alguien antes de volver a enamorarse.

— Entiendo

Aunque no entendía nada. Para Harry era todo más sencillo, si ambos se gustaban ¿Por qué no estaban juntos? El amor llegaría o no, de aquello dependería el futuro de la relación, pero si no era serio ¿Por qué Kat parecía a veces triste? Quizás no fuera el más indicado para aconsejar de esos temas porque no era la persona más avispada para el amor o relaciones... Más físicas, pero algo le decía que Zabini no iba a olvidar a quien fuera esa chica misteriosa y que no sentía lo mismo que su amiga, al final todos saldrían heridos de aquella historia. Pero como nadie le pedía opinión era mejor no decir nada.

— Tengo entendido que es muy amigo de Ginny y de Hermione ¿No? — Siguió ella dando sorbos a su café.

Harry alzó las cejas levemente descolocado por el cambio brusco de la conversación.

— Bueno sí, Blaise y Hermione se hicieron muy buenos amigos tras la guerra, Ginny... — Frunció el ceño — No creo que puedan decir que son grandes amigos — Rió levemente — Supongo que durante el curso tal vez Nott y Zabini se hayan acercado más a Ginny, Neville y Luna, pero su relación es mucho más estrecha con Hermione sin lugar a dudas.

Kat resopló y farfulló algo que Harry no llegó a entender pero que sonaba sospechosamente parecido a _Eso te crees tú._

— ¿Sabes quién es la chica a la que Blaise no puede olvidar? — dijo con media sonrisa que no pronosticaba nada bueno. El chico sacudió la cabeza y ella le miró fijamente a los ojos — Yo tampoco — dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dejando a Harry soltar el aliento que había contenido — Pensé que ellas podrían saber.

— Oh vamos Kat — Soltó el moreno sonriendo — No les preguntaré por la vida privada de Zabini... No quiero pensar en lo que podrían imaginar.

Ambos rieron, aunque la sonrisa de Kat desapareció pronto. Había estado a punto de contarle a Harry que Blaise bebía los vientos por Ginevra... Pero era una chica astuta y sabía que tal vez solo serviría para crear problemas entre la pelirroja y su nuevo amigo. No iba a correr el riesgo de que esa niña corriera a los brazos de Blaise para buscar consuelo. Lo que necesitaba era alejarla de él, no empujarla hacia el moreno.

Suspiró, preguntándose por qué siempre se metía en relaciones tan complicadas, con lo sencillo que habría sido seguir en Francia y casarse con Jean-Paul, era un buen hombre, sin duda alguna el próximo profesor de Defensa en Beuxbeaton en cuanto se jubilara el viejo maestro. La había querido y la trataba muy bien... Si solo hubiera sido menos flemático y aburrido...

Suspiró pensando que al menos aquí tenía a Byron. Era su única familia y la familia debía estar unida.

— Potter — un joven ordenanza del Ministerio entró jadeante en la cafetería y se dirigió a su mesa tendiéndole un trozo de pergamino — por fin te encuentro, el señor Maidlow dejó esto en la recepción hace cerca de media hora. Dijo que era importante y de suma urgencia que lo leyeras la mayor brevedad posible.

El chico se despidió de ambos y se marchó antes de que Harry desplegara la nota de Byron.

_A Ivanka le dieron el alta ayer por la tarde. Dijo que iría a casa de los Weasley, pero tengo razones para desconfiar de ello. _

_Te agradecería que hablaras con la familia Weasley y confirmaras esto. _

_Mañana por la mañana, tras las clases de las doce iré a mi casa, dile a mi hermana que te de la dirección, tenemos que hablar._

_Byron M._

— ¿Sabes qué significa esto? — Preguntó a Kat enseñándole la carta

La chica leyó la pulcra caligrafía algo tosca de su hermano y negó con la cabeza.

— No, pero sea lo que sea ha de ser importante si va a dejar que vayas a casa... No creo que ni siquiera la gente del ministerio conozca su ubicación exacta.

— Espero no tener que hacer un juramento inquebrantable para poder ir — dijo Harry divertido.

— No, para ir no — murmuró ella — pero para salir...

Se rió de la cara que puso el chico y se levantó golpeando su hombro divertida

— Vamos Harry — dijo tirando de la tela de su capa — Byron es algo tétrico y rarito a veces, pero ni siquiera él te exigiría algo como eso.

— Eso espero — dijo el chico no del todo convencido.

...

— ¡Luna!

Theo se apresuró tras la rubia cuando la vio pasar cargada con una caña de pescar de cuya punta pendía un pimiento verde y retorcido. El chico alzó las cejas sorprendido, aunque no hizo alusión al artilugio y miró a sus enormes ojos azules.

— Hola Theodore Nott — Ella sonrió y se acomodó la mochila — ¿Quieres venir a pescar Pomplylis vegetarianos de agua dulce?

— ¿Los carnívoros son de agua salada? — No pudo evitar decir con los ojos brillantes de sana burla.

— Nunca hoy hablar de Pompylis carnivoros — dijo ladeando la cabeza pensativa — ¿Crees que habrá?

Theo se encogió de hombros

— ¿Si no los hubiera por qué llamarlos Pomplys vegetarianos? Solamente los llamarían Plompys a secas ¿No crees? — Dedujo el muchacho con su aplastante lógica de siempre.

— Pompylis— Le corrigió Luna pensativa — Pues ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, eso abre todo un mundo de posibilidades — Dijo con un saltito — ¿Será que existan grillos rosas? Ya que les dicen grillos verdes para diferenciar...

Ella se alejó murmurando algo sobre seres impronunciables y Theo, después de maldecirse por darle semejante idea a la fantasiosa Ravenclaw, fue tras ella de una carrera.

— Quiero hablar contigo — Ella paró en seco y le miró sin parpadear

— ¿Sobre el beso de Navidad que nos dimos?

Nott frunció el ceño ante la forma de referirse a aquel momento

— Sobre el beso, si.

— Una hermosa forma de empezar un nuevo ciclo — Ella sonrió ausente, mirando un punto por encima del hombro de él — Fui un bonito regalo Theodore Nott. Nunca me habían besado

Luna hablaba con inocente candor, con una extraña expresión de ternura en el rostro que Theo nunca había visto antes.

— No fue un regalo para ti, Luna — murmuró dando un paso hacia ella y tomando la caña de pescar

Ella parpadeó rápidamente y fijó sus preciosos ojos en él.

— ¿Ah no? — Su voz sonaba tan triste que Theo tuvo ganas de abrazarla contra si y apretarla fuerte.

— No — Nott dejó el palo en la hierba y se acercó un poco más, hasta que ella tuvo que elevar el rostro para mirarle — Fue un regalo para mi — Susurró inclinandose hasta que respiró sobre su boca, calentando los congelados labios de la muchacha con su aliento.

La mueca sorprendida de Luna y su posible respuesta, fueron silenciadas por el anhelante beso del Slytherin que, tomando aquella pequeña cintura entre sus manos, la alzó hasta que sus bocas se fundieron, acoplándose de un modo que solo podría ser llamado perfecto.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Preguntó ella con voz soñadora.

— Lo que tú quieras Luna — dijo él buscando de nuevo sus labios — significa lo que tú quieras.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. La verdad tengo el tiempo justo, porque esta semana se me presenta complicada, pero voy a tratar de responder a vuestros comentarios, perdonadme si soy parca en palabras._

_Muchas gracias por estar ahí ^^_

_Besos_

_AJ_

_**Adarae:**__ me mató tu frase porque si, es una mini-furcia pero encantadora jajaja Además en cuanto a Draco…. Es que tanto escobazo le diste al pobre que mira… y ella que estaba ahí calladita resulta que se merece un palo también! xD besos!_

_**Emma Felton:**__ Espero que tu examen fuera bien! Creo que el capítulo responde a casi todas tus preguntas xD Besosç_

_**RbBlack:**__ El ritmo va, lento pero seguro jajaja entrando en la recta final. Pansy es lista… a ver en su situación quien no lo haría? Un abrazo!_

_**Luna White 29:**__ Ahh es que me daba algo de pena la chica y no quedan mal xD Espero que te haya gustado el momento DracoxHermione :) y no, draco no ha caído! Besos!_

_**Merylune:**__ Bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste, espero que siga siendo asi!_

_**Dar:**__ jajaja ahí tienes tu respuesta, seguro que al principio pensaste ay que si… que si se acuesta con ella! xD al menos eso espero!_

_**Lou-asuka:**__ ^^ Gracias! Si, que sería una relación de esos dos sin peleas? No sé, no se me hace posible!_

_**Abytutis:**__ Porque?_

_**Nurf:**__ Hola! Que ilusión me hace verte! Pero voy tan justa de tiempo que como contestar a tantos reviews tuyos a la vez? ^^ me centraré en el último. Chica lista, sabías que no harían nada! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y si… 40 ya… tres meses! Pfffff parece mentira! Que pena me da ir llegando a la recta final… espero estirar bien estos capítulos! Besos!_

_**Nikki:**__ Ahhh aquí se han respondido a tus preguntas a que si? Jajaja Besos!_

_**Love Always:**__ No soy mala! Mira que momento de los dos tan tierno mujer! xD Y Astoria… bueno, es que creo que el punto es ese, que es una niña aun! Besos_

_**Eponine:**__ Hola! No te enfades que mira que rápido pasaron los días… lunes ya T.T con lo bien que estaba yo el fin de semana! Besos_

_**Azu23blood:**__ nooo mira que separación más corta! No quería hacerlos sufrir tanto! Besos!_

_**Manu Rocha:**__ Bueno bueno, la recta final para mi pueden acabar siendo fácil 10 o 12 capítulos… me refiero a que ya perfilo el final, cada vez más cerca. Pero responderé a las preguntas! Besos!_


	41. Los secretos que guarda la noche

_Capítulo 39_

_Los secretos que guarda la noche._

— Pansy ¿Hablabas con alguien?

— No madre — La morena se atusó el cabello — Conmigo misma en el espejo — resopló ofuscada — no consigo que mi pelo quede perfecto —compuso un puchero infantil que tal vez en una niña hubiera quedado encantador, pero en el rostro de una mujer ya de diecinueve años, era simplemente grotesco.

— Oh ¡bobadas! — la mujer soltó una risita cantarina y dio unas palmadas — Gipsy haz algo con su pelo ¡Vamos vamos! — ordenó a una pequeña elfina cuando se apareció.

— No es necesario madre — aunque ya se sentaba en la silla del coqueto tocador, apartando el cabello de su rostro.

— Hoy debes estar bellísima cielo.

Se marchó en un revuelo de gasas y seda, dejando a una frustrada Pansy pensando en lo cerca que había estado de Draco, por fin.

Desde que acabó la guerra no habían podido encontrarse y, cuando por fin le había tenido entre sus brazos, por un ínfimo y terrible instante la imagen brumosa de él llegó a ella, como un recuerdo. Le vio acercándose, igual que un ángel justiciero, poderoso y vengativo, con los ojos de hielo traspasando su alma, llenos de odio y desprecio. Pero pronto desapareció con la fiereza de aquel beso animal y aquellas caricias ávidas y ansiosas.

No, definitivamente Draco aún la deseaba con la misma hambre de siempre, se dijo ufana, aquella visión extraña debía haber sido nada más que la representación de sus miedos, de la ansiedad que le generaba que él pudiera haberla olvidado, que la rechazara de algún modo…

Pero no había sido así, todo era perfecto.

Anhelaba sus besos, necesitaba volver a tenerle entre las piernas, dejándose consumir por un deseo caliente y oscuro… había estado tan cerca, tan a punto de lograrlo.

— ¡Ay! ¡Me has hecho daño estúpida! — Se giró golpeando a la elfina en la cabeza — castígate ¡Ahora!

Sonrió complacida al ver como el pequeño ser, se daba una y otra vez de cabeza contra la pared.

— ¡Más fuerte despreciable engendro!

Una risilla se le escapó al ver los enormes ojos de Gipsy anegados en lágrimas. Se levantó arreglándose con las manos el elaborado rodete y se metió a su vestidor privado, sin importarle en absoluto si la elfina doméstica se mataba o no con los porrazos que sacudían las paredes de papel pintado.

¿Qué se pondría? Quería estar espectacular. Iba a ser reconocida como lo que era, iban a darle por fin el lugar que le correspondía. Era increíble que, tras años a la sombra de Draco, por fin pudiera ser su igual. No, mejor aún, sería superior, aún más reina de lo que había sido a su lado. Su estatus de sangre había bajado un escalón, podría ser, pero el cambio merecía la pena sin lugar a dudas.

Era la hija del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Era la última descendiente de Sazar Slytherin y conseguiría traer de vuelta a su padre fuera como fuese. Primero vengaría su muerte y conseguiría la piedra de la resurrección de la que su madre tanto le había hablado, se la arrebataría a Harry Potter tal y como habían planeado y, una vez con Él de regreso, doblegarían al mundo, como siempre debería haber sido.

Ofrecería a Draco un sitio a su lado, un lugar de honor junto al Lord Oscuro... Suspiró imaginando la gloria, el poder... Casi podía saborearlo.

Era increíble como había cambiado su vida desde que a principio del verano, aquella mujer había aparecido como un ángel tras las detenciones de los señores Parkinson y le había contado la verdad acerca de ella. Llorando, con las lágrimas anegando sus enormes y hermosos ojos, le dijo que era su madre, lo mucho que la había extrañado, los motivos de haberla mantenido oculta al mundo, lo importante que había sido mantener el secreto de su nacimiento…

Se llamaba Pansy Merope Riddle y por sus venas corría la sangre del mismísimo heredero de Slytherin.

Nunca, ni en sus más disparatadas fantasías se hubiera imaginado algo así… siempre había sentido que nació para ser grande, pensó que eso se traducía en terminar siendo la señora Malfoy, consiguiendo al príncipe de Slytherin, al sangre pura de su generación más cotizado del mundo mágico, su dinero y su apellido… pero desde que había descubierto la magnificencia de su propio linaje, sabía que era ella la auténtica reina, a ella habría de rendirle pleitesía su rubio amante. Le quería y le tendría, como siempre supo que sería.

— Ya es la hora, querrida — la suave y melódica voz de su recién encontrada madre le llegó como una caricia — Todos esperran porrr ti. El momento se acerrca.

Se terminó de arreglar con un golpe de varita y salió envuelta en la seda verde esmeralda de su vestido de coctel, con una sonrisa en su rostro y la llama de la esperanza en su corazón.

...

— Tío Rabastan — Kateryn Maidlow salió de la chimenea envuelta en llamas y ceniza. Se limpió la túnica y escudriñó la oscuridad en busca del hombre — ¿Estás aquí? Maldita sea — Masculló mirando la hora en un pequeño reloj de bolsillo — no tengo más de cinco minutos joder...

Se dejó caer en un polvoriento sofá y resopló. Esperaría dos minutos, ni un segundo más.

— Siéntate, querida mía — dijo una voz irónica y sibilante — Estás en tu casa...

— Llegas tarde — Respondió ella sin demora — No puedo perder el tiempo así, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

— Aahhh la juventud arrebatada — Sonrió con sus amarillentos dientes al descubierto y se retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente antes de sentarse frente a ella y cruzar los dedos, apoyando los índices sobre sus labios — Al grano entonces ¿Qué tienes para mí?

— Se han dado cuenta de que Parkinson está libre. Potter ya sabe que se usó poción multijugos para encubrirlo. No sospechan de nadie, creo que piensan que ella no tuvo nada que ver en el ataque.

— ¿No saben que era la joven Pansy quien estuvo allí?

— No

— Perfecto. Pansy dice que no logró encontrar a mi sobrino, ni hablar con la hermana de Bella. Que los aurores llegaron antes porque la sangre sucia les descubrió ¿Es cierto?

Kat asintió y miró de nuevo el reloj.

— ¿Y qué hacía la amiga de Potter en los terrenos de Malfoy Manor? — preguntó con astucia.

— ¿Tengo yo que saber eso?— la chica puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio — No tengo ni idea de que hacía allí ¿Quieres que pregunte? Eso no sería prudente.

— Si, supongo que tienes razón — concedió él — ¿Qué sabes sobre mi hermano?

— Que está muerto.

Por un momento la tez de Rabastan palideció y le sintió temblar levente ¿Sería posible que sintiera la muerte de Rodolphus? No sabía porque le costaba creerlo.

— Muerto… — susurró — ¿En Azkaban? ¿Enfermó? ¿Acaso contrajo alguna enfermedad? — preguntó levemente ansioso.

— No lo sé, lo están investigando. Te mantendré al tanto de eso.

— Hazlo.

— Del próximo ataque avísame — Dijo destilando desagrado en cada palabra — no tengo ganas de llevarme una desagradable sorpresa _tío._

_—_Yo nunca te haría nada, preciosa... Solo mantén las narices de tu hermano lejos de esto si quieres que siga vivo... Aun no entiendo por qué ese interés en mantenerle con vida.

— Es mi hermano — dijo ella con sencillez y él asintió con sequedad. Al parecer la noticia de la muerte del suyo propio le había ablandado… todo lo que podía ablandarse un ser como él.

— ¿Acaso eso importa? — Dijo recuperándose en el acto. Se encogió de hombros y alzó su varita — Dentro de unos días la fiesta dará comienzo — Siseó con terrorífica felicidad antes de aparecerse.

Unas palmas sonaron desde algún rincón de la sala y el vello de Kateryn se estremeció. Cerró los ojos conteniendo un escalofrío y exhaló lentamente.

— Que conmovedor momento... Ahora vigilarás a Potter, cada movimiento, cada paso, cada palabra que él o cualquiera de sus allegados diga. El momento está cerca... Muy cerca así que ahora más que nunca debes hacer las cosas bien.

— Como siempre — Dijo ella.

Un segundo después no quedaba nadie en aquella abandonada casa muggle de Godric´s Hollow.

…..

— ¿Hannah?

Neville regresaba del invernadero, con el pergamino de la autorización de la Profesora Sprout bien aferrado entre los dedos por si algún prefecto le encontraba deambulando por los pasillos a deshoras, cuando encontró a la Hufflepuff, sentada en el poyete tallado en la piedra de una de las torres, mirando por la ventana empotrada de la pared. Estaba envuelta en una manta amarilla y marrón, con el escudo de su Casa, las piernas encogidas y la barbilla apoyado sobre las rodillas. Parecía anhelante, triste… especialmente afligida, pensó Neville, porque si se había dado cuenta él, que rara vez notaba esas cosas, dado su despiste natural, era que la chica debía estar fatal.

— ¿Hannah? — repitió un poco más alto al verla suspirar sin siquiera mirarle.

— Oh — la chica dio un respingo y se giró a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos. Se atusó el pelo y se cubrió mejor con la manta enrojeciendo a ojos vista ante la mirada perpleja de él.

Nunca lograría comprender a las chicas, pensó Neville. Vale que el criarse con su abuela no ayudara a tener una base fiable sobre las féminas… es decir, sí, su abuela era una mujer… o lo había sido en algún momento claro. Pero eso no era suficiente.

Hannah hacía apenas tres segundos tenía el rostro macilento, se veía ojerosa, angustiada… y en aquel instante se peinaba el pelo, con las mejillas enrojecidas y una leve sonrisa bailando en sus labios ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si uno estaba triste, estaba triste ¿No? Se rascó el pelo de la nuca con incomodidad.

— Yo… ahmmm ¿Estás bien? — Merlín si se sentía estúpido preguntando eso. La sonrisa de ella titubeó _Oh Oh_ — Es decir yo…mmm Como es tan tarde y estás aquí sola… — ¿Estaría en sus días? Se preguntó al ver que volvía a sonreír. La chica con la que más tiempo había pasado era Luna y decididamente ella no tenía unos cambios tan raros de humor. Luna era siempre tranquila, feliz… sonrió solo de pensar en la Ravenclaw. Era una lástima que entre ellos no hubiera esa química que tenían Harry y Ginny. Sus besos siempre fueron tiernos, leves, meros roces de labios probablemente infantiles a ojos de algunos más versados en la materia. Pero estar con ella era tan sencillo como respirar, Neville sabía que jamás encontraría una chica como Luna, era demasiado especial.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo sería enamorarse? — preguntó de sopetón Hannah que parecía haber perdido de pronto la timidez de la que estaba haciendo gala — Es decir… bueno tú y Luna… perdona — sonrió perdiendo la vista de nuevo por la ventana.

Neville se fijó en su perfil de rasgos suaves y elegantes, en la curva esbelta de su cuello y la cremosidad visible de su piel… Era una chica muy guapa, pensó de pronto dándose cuenta de lo cierto de su pensamiento.

— Eres una chica muy bonita, no deberías estar triste por nadie

Nada más aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios enrojeció tanto como Ron Weasley en sus mejores momentos. Sobre todo cuando ella se giró para mirarle de frente con cara de sorpresa. Neville carraspeó muy incómodo.

— ¿Qué mirabas? — Preguntó ansioso por cambiar de tema y distraer la atención de la chica de su rostro.

— ¿Cómo?

— Por la ventana. ¿Qué mirabas?

— Ah, eso… — volvió a mirar hacia el Bosque Prohibido — Nada importante — dijo mordiéndose los labios.

Lo cierto era que había visto a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger fundidos en un beso y enredados en un abrazo tan apretado que, desde la distancia, no se veía donde acababa uno y comenzaba el otro.

Ya sabía que estaban juntos, era una persona muy observadora y, desde que por casualidad vio a Hermione en Navidad pasar por el Caldero Chorreante, donde ella estaba ayudando a su padre mandando extrañas notas a Malfoy Manor, se había empezado a fijar en los dos. Sus miradas, sus roces inocentes cuando creían que nadie les veía….Eran tan obvios para quien se parara a contemplarlos…

Hannah creía que era sumamente romántico, le recordaban a las historias trágicas de los muggles que su abuela le había contado más de una vez. Solo que con la guerra terminada y el mundo mágico en calma y paz, esperaba que ellos tuvieran una hermosa historia que contar, sin lágrimas ni problemas de sangre y de rencores.

Suspiró, porque pese a que Draco Malfoy siempre le había parecido un megalómano estúpido y mimado y Hermione Granger una sabelotodo algo repelente, las cosas habían cambiado tanto en los últimos tiempos que Hannah veía ahora su relación como algo precioso. Había descubierto la madurez, como todos, del modo más terrible. Y se encontraba envidiándoles completamente.

— Vaya — dijo Neville que estaba sentado a su lado. _¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?_ — Y luego nos piden discreción — dijo con un ligero tono de burla en la voz.

— ¿Lo sabías?

Él la miró sorprendido.

— La pregunta es ¿Lo sabías tú?

Ella se sonrojó, pero soltó una risita

— Lo imaginaba. Pero no he dicho nada a nadie… me parece tan romántico…

Neville resopló.

— Si tú lo dices… — De pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de su cercanía, del modo en que se rozaban sus brazos. Habían comenzado a hablar en susurros, y el aliento del Gryffindor calentaba su encendida mejilla. — Bueno yo… será mejor que me vaya.

— No por favor… — Hannah puso la mano sobre la de él y un temblor los recorrió a ambos

Los ojos de Neville se clavaron en aquella pequeña mano que cubría sus dedos acariciando su piel de forma inconsciente y de pronto, la miró como nunca antes la había mirado.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos castaños tenían pequeñas pinceladas doradas alrededor de la pupila, que el borde de sus iris era de un tono verde musgo, que las pestañas que coronaban sus párpados eran espesas, pese al tono rubio de su pelo. Nunca se había fijado en sus labios, rosados y carnosos, en el pequeño hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla izquierda al sonreír… ¿Siempre había sido tan bonita?

Hannah tembló ante el modo en que él la miraba, sin un solo parpadeo, con la boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos fijos en sus labios. De forma inconsciente pasó la lengua por ellos, repentinamente secos y se quedó sin aliento cuando él repitió el gesto, absolutamente absorto en su contemplación.

— ¿Neville? — susurró casi sin voz, apenas consciente de que estaba hablando.

Ninguno podría jamás decir que fue lo que ocurrió a continuación para que sus manos acabaran entrelazadas bajo la manta de Hufflepuff, sus labios unidos y sus lenguas enredadas en un suave duelo que ninguno parecía empeñado en vencer.

Con el paso de los años, cuando se sentaran frente a la chimenea de su hogar, recordando sus años de juventud, nunca se pondrían de acuerdo en quien fue el primero en dar el paso. Neville siempre se adjudicaría la autoría y Hannah bromearía con él sobre su ineptitud en aquella época, hasta que las risas dieran lugar a los gemidos y al deseo que nunca perderían con el paso del tiempo.

Aquella noche, mientras Draco y Hermione se elevaban en la Nimbus de él rumbo a su torre, ellos dos se besaron por primera vez, completamente sonrojados y perdidos en sí mismos, sin prestar atención a las horas que pasaron en aquella ventana, rodeados únicamente por el frío de las desnudas paredes y acunados por los ronquidos de un par de cuadros cercanos.

…..

— ¿Dices que la llamó madre? — Preguntó Blaise

— Por tercera vez Zabini — murmuró Malfoy irritado — Sí, la llamó madre... Eme — vocalizó de forma cómica — aaaa ... Deeee…eeeeerre…eeeee

El moreno le tiró un trozo de servilleta hecha bolita a la cabeza y él, con los reflejos de buscador que tenía, la esquivó con facilidad lanzándole otra a su ve .

— ¡Ey! — Ginny pegó un puñetazo en el hombro a Blaise cuando la bolita de Draco le dio a ella en el ojo porque el cobarde y rastrero de Zabini se había parapetado tras ella, usándola de escudo humano.

— Ya niños ya, calma por favor — Dijo Theo con clara burla.

— Vamos Malfoy — volvió a hablar el moreno que era quien mejor había aceptado a Draco entre ellos — todos sabemos que los padres de Pansy están en Azkaban

— Lo sé — dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco — Precisamente es por eso que me ha parecido un dato importante.

Draco, Hermione, Theodore, Blaise, Neville, Luna y Ginny, estaban en el Cabeza de Cerdo sentados alrededor de una mesa en la parte de arriba, ocultos a los demás, que Aberforth les había reservado

— ¿Reconociste la voz? — Preguntó Neville

— No, pero no era inglesa. Su tono era suave y melodioso pero brusco en sus maneras.

— Que extraño — Dijo Theo — Los Parkinson no tienen ni una gota de sangre extranjera. Hasta donde sé todos son ingleses. Ni siquiera hay un irlandés en su perfecto árbol genealógico. Pansy siempre hablaba de eso.

— Es cierto — dijo Draco

— Yo también lo recuerdo — acotó Blaise — _Soy la perfecta rosa inglesa_ — dijo imitando a la perfección el tono de la morena — _nuestra sangre es pura en todos y cada uno de los sentidos ¿No lo crees Drake? —_Continuó pestañeando dramáticamente y haciendo ojitos al rubio — _¿Amorcito?_

Todos se echaron a reír, Hermione incluida. Y la mueca de Malfoy era muy parecida a una sonrisa.

— Vaya. Menuda reunión ¿Por qué no estoy invitado?

Todos se giraron hacia la voz que había interrumpido su conversación.

— ¡Ron! — Hermione se levantó tirando su silla al suelo y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo que la recibió en ellos riendo y la estrechó con fuerza — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Eso, comadreja

El tono de Draco era gélido, destilaba desprecio y Ron se tensó cuando el ambiente dejó de ser festivo y se tornó incómodo.

— Ya ya — Hermione dio unas palmaditas en el brazo del pelirrojo y se apartó, notando como el cuerpo de Draco se relajaba con cada centímetro de distancia — Draco...

Ella le miró con ceño, pese a que a una parte de la castaña, a esa irracional y salvaje, le gustaba ese punto primitivo y claramente reptiliano de su cerebro, el que le hacía devorarla por las noches y tensarse cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado a ella, pero a la parte sensata y lógica que tenía le parecía de neandertales.

El chico apretó los labios hasta que formaron dos finas líneas.

No soportaba a Nott porque siempre orbitaba alrededor de Granger, como una mosca atraída por la luz, o una abeja por la miel. No importaba que mirara a la lunática como un baboso enamorado, ni que les hubiera visto más de una vez, en sus rondas nocturnas, besarse por algún pasillo oscuro. Todo eso daba igual, porque cuando Granger estaba cerca, Nott la miraba a veces de un modo que a Malfoy no le gustaba ni un poco. La castaña le había contado más de una vez, por exigencias de él, lo que había pasado entre ella y Theodore, pero Draco no era estúpido, podría ser que físicamente ellos dos no fueran compatibles, pero el otro Premio Anual sentía cosas por Hermione que, las entendiera o no, eran reales y ponían de mala leche al rubio cada vez que Nott se acercaba. Había visto el modo en que la tomaba del brazo a veces o le colocaba un rizo tras la oreja. ¿Eso era la amistad? Pues prefería que no tuviera amigos ¡joder! Todos parecían tener más brazos que el calamar gigante. Y si no aguantaba a Nott, ni que decir al pobretón de Weasley. ¿Qué mierda hacía en Hogsmeade?

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Repitió Granger mientras Ron saludaba a todos y se sentaba. Una cerveza de mantequilla llegó hasta él y bebió un trago antes de responder.

― Fred y George me han encargado poner en marcha la nueva tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

― ¿Así que al final han comprado Zonko? ― Preguntó Ginny ― Pensé que desecharon la idea hace unos meses.

― Así era ― dijo su hermano ― Pero el nuevo inversor hizo todos los trámites y dio una buena inyección de dinero a la empresa.

― Weasley, Weasley ― dijo Zabini chasqueando la lengua ― La primera lección sobre empresas o negocios es: No divulgar información.

― Absoluta confidencialidad ― Asintió Draco sonriendo mordaz antes de dar un trago a la cerveza.

― Estamos entre amigos ― mascullo Ron algo sonrojado ― Bueno ― dijo con una mueca mirando al rubio ― sí, mejor será no decir nada delante de los traidores.

― ¡Ronald! ― Hermione abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza sorprendida

El pelirrojo mascó las palabras al pedir perdón a su amiga, pero lanzó una mirada de _ya hablaremos tú y yo_ a Malfoy que dejó claro al chico que tendría que vérselas con la comadreja antes o después. Sonrió. Esa idea no le desagradaba en absoluto, además sería demasiado extraño estar en el mismo lugar que él sin querer lanzarle un hechizo _tragababosas,_ para recordar viejos tiempos, nada más…

― ¿Y quién es el nuevo inversor?

Zabini y Draco pusieron los ojos en blanco.

― ¿No oíste lo que dije pelirroja? ― Preguntó Blaise.

Ella le miró de soslayo con una extraña expresión en los ojos.

― Sí

― Debe ser un problema genético ― dijo Draco ganándose un pellizco de Hermione.

― Confidencialidad ― Repitió Theo ― Significa que es algo así como un secretó ― matizó pensando que igual la chica no entendía la palabra.

― No soy imbécil Nott ― soltó la chica cruzándose de brazos ― sé lo que es la confidencialidad.

― Cualquiera lo diría ― susurró Draco tan bajito que esta vez la castaña no le oyó, pero le pellizcó igualmente por si acaso.

Blaise se había callado de pronto con su humor opacado y la frente arrugada en un ceño de contrariedad.

Sabía que Ginny había visto la parte más oscura de él y había dejado de verle como antes… tal vez ya ni siquiera pudieran ser amigos y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que quizás fuera lo mejor para ambos.

Cuando todo acabara, cuando lo que quiera que fuera lo que se cernía sobre ellos, acechándolos en las sombras, diera la cara y todo volviera a quedar en paz, él se apartaría de la vida de la chica para siempre.

Saldría de Inglaterra y trataría de olvidar. Tal vez, lejos de todo fuera más fácil.

Incómodo por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación, decidió volver al tema que les interesaba.

― Hay que averiguar quien es esa mujer ― dijo dando un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla ― ¿Puedes volver a quedar con Pansy?

Nadie notó el modo en que cada músculo del cuerpo de Hermione se tensó.

Quería gritar un NO rotundo, quería decir a Blaise que aquella era la peor idea del mundo, quería prohibir a Malfoy acudir a una sola citación más de Parkinson, amenazarle… quería patalear, gritar y llorar. Pero se quedó callada porque sabía que era la mejor forma de descubrir lo que estaba pasando…. Aquella era su mejor baza.

― Sí

Dijo Draco sin que su cara demostrara nada acerca de lo poco que le gustaba la situación. Había sentido la rigidez en el cuerpo de Granger y le hubiera gustado poder negarse, de hecho si por él fuera ni siquiera se plantearía estar en aquel bar cochambroso con ese grupo de idiotas, hablando de espías y guerras… le importaba una mierda Pansy, su madre y todo lo que tuviera que ver con luchas en las que él no debería estar participando. Pero estaba ahí por ella, de modo que tendría que aguantarse y entender, él prefería que ambos se marcharan del país juntos y olvidaran aquella delicada situación en la que parecía estar el mundo mágico. Ella quería quedarse, quería luchar, quería formar parte de lo que fuera que ocurriera… y le arrastraba a él detrás. Bien, pues tendría que bregar con él y con Pansy, debería confiar y olvidar los celos y la angustia si quería que siguieran en ese camino del que una persona inteligente y con sentido de la auto-conservación, se apartaría sin dudar.

Heroes de guerra les llamaban… idiotas suicidas todos ellos, pensaba Draco.

― ¿Para cuándo? ― Preguntó Ron

Malfoy se encogió de hombros

― Tendría que hablar con Gregory ― dijo él

― ¿Goyle? ― Preguntó Theo

― Él es quien se mantiene en contacto con Pansy.

― Que raro ― dijo Blaise

― Un poco sí ― estuvo de acuerdo Draco ― Nunca han sido buenos amigos.

― ¿Quién lo era allí en realidad? ― murmuró Theo.

― Bien entonces habla con Goyle ― dijo Ron ― Hola Luna

La rubia hacía mucho rato que había bajado a la planta baja del bar y regresaba en aquel momento sonriente.

― Hola Ronald ― dijo algo abstraída ― Tal vez deberías bajar ― su voz era suave y algo aguda. Se sentó al lado de Neville y sonrió a todos ― Alguien está intentando destrozar los cristales de la tienda ― continuó en el mismo todo, como si estuviera contándoles una anécdota poco importante ― Creo que la chica está muy enfadada.

Antes de que terminara Ron ya había salido corriendo dejándoles a todos allí, contemplando el vano vacío de la puerta.

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ― Preguntó Theo mirándola con algo parecido a la ternura.

― Astoria Greengrass está lanzando piedras al cristal como una loca. Al parecer ayer compró una poción para el pelo en Sortilegios Weasley, creo que quería aclararse el color y… bueno, digamos que no salió del todo bien.

― ¿No salió bien? ― Hermione se mordía los labios para evitar sonreir abiertamente.

― Cuando la vi pasar su cabello era verde y negro ― dijo Luna.

― Bueno ―Hermione dejó de contener sus labios ― Al menos lleva los colores de su casa ¿De qué se puede quejar?

Todos rieron, olvidando por un momento los problemas y siendo, durante un rato, nada más que lo que eran, un grupo de jóvenes reunidos alrededor de unas cervezas, disfrutando del lugar y de la compañía.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí estamos con un capítulo más. Madre mía treinta y nueve capítulos, cuarenta y una actualizaciones! Que moñas estoy hoy, aisss. _

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Alguna estará diciendo ¿Eing? Otras ¡Halaaaa! Y espero que ninguna decepcionada con el modo en que se está desarrollando todo._

_Para las que me pidieron dramione, pues… muy poco pero es que es lo que tiene querer abarcar a todos! Además, ni siquiera yo tengo claro que va a pasar. Sé que podeís pensar que es mentira o no sé, que soy rara, pero no tengo estructurada la historia. Empecé a escribir diciéndome a mi misma… que las cosas vayan como quieran ir… es sorprendente a veces el modo en que, según estás, todo influye a la historia, tomando caminos que esperaba o que no…_

_En un principio no tenía pensado siquiera explotar a Blaise… o meter a los personajes externos al potterverso. Me he dejado llevar y así lo voy a seguir haciendo porque, de este modo, yo también me sorprendo y lo vivo con más ilusión._

_Solo hay una escena que tengo clara, pero no spoilearé mi propia historia xDD_

_Como siempre últimamente, corta de tiempo y con ganas de más, pero haciendo lo que puedo por actualizar (sé que si me tomo mi tiempo entre actualizaciones, acabaría perdiendo el hilo y dejando a un lado la historia, la inspiración, en mi caso, cuanto más la uso más dispuesta está a seguir ahí)_

_*Remangándome en espera a las preguntas que creo que vendrán después de este capítulo*_

_Gracias, gracias y gracias. A las que estáis siempre, tanto comentando como en las sombras, gracias a los que se incorporan a la historia. A todos, mil gracias por seguir valorando el tiempo que invierto aquí._

_Besos_

_AJ._

**_Adarae: _**_Me encantó el epílogo de El Vestido. Y sí, creo que igual San Valetín inflluye al rubiales… eso o la amenaza del escobazo! Besos!_

**_Emma Felton:_**_ Ahh, tú y muchas quieren un Draco… yo depende de cual, la verdad xD Edité el capítulo anterior respondiendo a tu pregunta ^^ Besos y me alegra lo de tu examen!_

**_Luna White 29:_**_ Es una canción preciosa y si, creo que le venía muy bien. Hay otra canción "Esclavo de tu amor" de Dragonfly que también me gustaba mucho aquí. Pero no para la escena, si no un poco para la historia. Por si la quieres oir ^^ Ron… me gusta y la chica solo me parece una cría algo perdida xD Besos!_

**_Nurf:_**_ Hola! Jajaja intenté que Draco no quedara muy cursi… pero bueno, hice lo que pude!No te gusta Ginevra? Porque? Pobre pelirroja! Y… que piensas ahora de Kat? xD Y a la otra parte de tu review solo dire: das miedo jajajajajaj Besos!_

**_Love Always:_**_ Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado Luna y Theo… bueno, es que Luna no me la imagino sin ser dulce y tierna la verdad! Besos!_

**_Eponine:_**_ jajaja no, nada de robarme al Draco de esta historia! xDD Que bonito, lo que has citado del libro. No lo he leído pero me han dicho que está bastante bien. No ha habido mucho dramione… pero poco a poco! Jajaja Besos!_

**_Nikki:_**_ Definitivamente no, no te lo regalo, no es nada personal eh? Jajaja Bueno, si es tu capítulo favorito me alegro ^^ a mi también me gustó escribirlo! El otro fic… no lo sé, no prometo nada, si al acabar este no me he quemado tan vez haga un short fic de esa historia. Porque no me gustaría dejarlo a medias. Besos!_

**_Abytutis:_**_ jajaja bueno, aun queda un poco!_

**_Mariapotter2002:_**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado guapa, si, creo que las palabras a veces están sobrevaloradas! Por cierto! De la capital! Jajaj Besos!_

**_Dracoforever:_**_ jajaja bien, gracias por ese resumen tan fantástico! Ah… yo también tengo debilidad con Zabini, me gusta mucho y me preocupa también.. Besos!_

**_Kexha:_**_ Bienvenida! Espero que el resto de la historia por venir te guste tanto también ^^ Ahh eso de Blaise/Ginny es una espinita que me queda clavada aquí, lo reconozco! _

**_Katrina Dumbledore W:_**_ Bienvenida! Gracias por tus palabras! A ver si sigue pareciéndote igual! Ahhh esa duda la tienen todas creo xD! _

**_Azu23blood:_**_ jajaja por un momento estuve tentada de que la cometiera, la verdad. Confieso que tuve una lucha conmigo misma… tengo la sensación de que lo hubiera hecho! Pero llega san valentin y me puse tierna jajaja Besos!_

**_RbBlack:_**_ Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado con la canción! Intenté no salirme mucho del personaje de Draco, difícil difícil! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!_


	42. Colores, olores y sabores

Capítulo 40

_Colores, olores y sabores._

— ¿Pero qué haces? — Ron corrió sobre la nieve, hundiendo sus botas en el níveo y crujiente manto con cada pisada. Se llevó la mano a la cara golpeándose la frente — ¿Estás loca?

Furibundo, se acercó por detrás a Astoria quien, presa de una rabia ciega lanzaba un _Diffindo_ tras otro al recién estrenado cartel de Sortilegios Weasley y la aferró de los brazos impidiéndola seguir.

Era una suerte que la joven tuviera una puntería pésima y que hubiera acertado una sola vez, arrancando un pedazo a la Y.

― ¡Eres un peligro maldita sea! ― exclamó zarandeándola

― ¡Timadoreeeeeeeees! ― gritaba la Slytherin ― ¡Mira mi pelo!

Se giró entre sus brazos, sujetó el final de su larga melena, lo enarboló como bandera, mostrándoselo al pelirrojo y le golpeó con el mechón en la mejilla.

― ¡Es verde! Mi hermoso peló ― farfulló ― ¡echado a perder por esto!

Se revolvió entre los brazos del pelirrojo gritando y berreando mientras un curioso grupo de mirones empezaba a arremolinarse en torno a ellos.

— Mira ¡Mira! — Le mostró el pequeño frasco al pelirrojo que miraba con ojos desorbitados el tremendo arrebato de locura femenina, presa de la más absoluta estupefacción. Jamás había sido testigo de semejante berrinche por parte de una fémina, ni siquiera con Lavender y eso era mucho decir — Te vas a enteraaaaar

Abrió el frasco y se abalanzó sobre él, echando el contenido por encima del pelo de Ron, quien rapidamente agarró su muñeca impidiéndole seguir. Pero no se dio cuenta, en el calor del momento, de que no era la mano peligrosa la que sujetaba.

— _¡Aquaeructo! _

Gritó la enloquecida muchacha. Y un potente chorro de agua impactó en la cara del pelirrojo, empapándole el rostro y el cabello. El chico parpadeó un par de veces y boqueó como un pez, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de decir nada hasta que...

— ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo serpiente enloquecida!? — Gritó apuntándola con un dedo acusador. Podría usar la varita pero no la esgrimiría ante una niña, por muy mujer que le pareciera en aquel momento.

Ella respiraba agitadamente, con su pelo bicolor revuelto, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos brillantes. Tenía la ropa arrugada y salpicada con el agua que le había lanzado a él. Debería lanzarla una maldición por romperle el cartel, o al menos darle unos azotes por...

Aquella idea hizo que una parte de él se estirara, inoportuna, consiguiendo agriarle aún más el humor.

— ¡Suéltame maldito timador! — El pelo de Ron no parecía cambiar en absoluto y ella entrecerró los ojos y ahogó una exclamación, completamente indignada — ¡Tu pelo!

— ¿Mi pelo? — Ron la soltó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y girando un par de veces como un perro en busca de su rabo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y gruñó. Esa niñata iba a volverlo loco ¿Por ella había pedido encargarse del local? Debían faltarle un par de tuercas a su cerebro — ¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo? — ladró fulminándola con la mirada. Si se lo había puesto verde iba a dejarla calva.

— ¡Nada! — La indignación de la muchacha crecía por momentos — sigue del mismo horrible rojo de antes — espetó con desprecio.

Ron resopló y se pasó las manos por su cabello.

— Claramente no has sabido utilizar el producto, Greengrass — Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— Claro que lo es. Querías teñir tu pelo ¿No? — Chasqueó la lengua — Pues ya lo has hecho. No te hemos timado nada.

— ¡No decía nada de color verde maldito Weasley!

Ron solo sonreía con expresión de superioridad, mirando a su alrededor con las comisuras de los labios arqueadas y gesto de estar empezando a divertirse de lo lindo.

— ¿Sabes Greengrass? Tal vez el problema sea que no sabes leer… Porque nuestros productos llevan instrucciones de uso sencillas ¿Lo sabes verdad? Creo que hasta un Slytherin podría comprenderlas — miró a Dean y a Finnegan que estaban riéndose apoyados en un muro y les levantó las cejas socarrón — ¿Sabéis? ¡Creo que algunos llevan hasta dibujos ilustrativos!

Ella soltó un gritito de rabia e impotencia y ante la horrorizada mirada de Ron se tiró a por él, dispuesta a arrancarle aquellos pelos con sus propias manos. Ron la interceptó y usó su considerable tamaño para placarla. La abrazó, inmovilizando sus brazos a los costados y la levantó del suelo. Ella pataleaba indignada, insultándole de la forma más soez, olvidada su clase y su posición mientras trataba de llegar a alguna parte sensible de su cuerpo con las punteras de sus zapatos.

— Sueltameee — jadeaba revolviéndose entre los brazos del pelirrojo.

— Eres una fiera ¿Eh? Seguro que tu papaito no conoce este lado salvaje tuyo — dijo respirando con dificultad mientras se la cargaba al hombro — No serías mala leona Greengrass — dijo riéndose ante los infructuosos intentos de ella por soltarse.

Todos los que se habían reunido mirando la escena, siguieron perplejos durante unos minutos después de que Ron desapareciera con Astoria por la trastienda. Todos menos Draco Malfoy que reía a mandíbula batiente viendo el panorama.

— Oh Merlín — Dijo con los ojos brillantes, golpeándose la rodilla preso de un ataque de risa — Empieza a darme pena esa comadreja.

— A mi también — Dijo Ginny mirando con pena a su hermano.

Justo en ese instante, Astoria consiguió propinar una patada en una parte de la anatomía de Ron que no estaba nada preparada para encajar semejante golpe. El chico la soltó agarrándose sus partes doloridas con un grito contenido y ella cayó al suelo de forma poco delicada, golpeándose el trasero con fuerza contra la nieve.

— La madre que… eres una… — Ron intentaba hablar pero la patada le había robado el aliento — bestia… estaba sin aire, con un dolor de huevos histórico — salvaje…

Tenía los ojos llorosos y los labios en un rictus de sufrimiento que hizo que todos los integrantes del sexo masculino, Draco incluido, que habían sido testigos de la terrible agresión, le miraran con una mueca de dolor, absolutamente empáticos con su situación.

Ella ignoró los balbuceos del pelirrojo y se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, como si no hubiera pasado nada y estar cojeando, medio empapada y sacudiéndose el trasero de nieve fuera lo más normal del mundo. Levantó el rostro con altivez y fue hasta donde el frasco de cristal con la poción se había caído, lo recogió y se alejó con paso seguro.

Nadie había previsto que, al llegar junto a Lisa Turpin, se lanzara hacia ella con mirada sádica y sacudiera sobre su pelo el líquido que portaba en la pequeña redoma.

— Ahhhh ¡Quítate de encima!

Todos sabían lo que iba a pasar pero nadie hizo nada más que mirar, más por curiosidad sobre lo que pasaría que por no querer ayudar a la pobre Lisa que, antes de poder lanzar su _Impedimenta_, se encontró mojada de la cabeza a los pies.

Sollozó de rabia y apuntó a Greengrass con su temblorosa varita, pero gracias a la intervención de Luna, que le hizo bajar el brazo, no lanzó el hechizo que ya acudía a sus labios. Merlín sabría que conseguiría dado su alterado estado.

— Vamos Lisa — dijo la rubia con voz suave, andando con su compañera de casa hacia el lado contrario a donde todos estaban — el color azul te queda muy bien, resalta tus ojos — acarició su cabello — además el tuyo es solamente azul, aunque azul y castaño habría sido una buena combinación ¿No crees?

La respuesta de Turpin fue un murmullo incomprensible mientras se alejaba de Hogsmeade.

— Vaya que invento tan curioso, el pelo toma el color de tu casa… Por eso el de Ronald no cambió — dijo Hermione, como siempre sorprendida de la creatividad de los gemelos — Fred y George son muy imaginativos, si hubieran utilizado su cerebro para algo menos estúpido…

— Vamos princesa — Blaise se acercó a ella poniéndole el brazo sobre los hombros, ignorando abiertamente el gruñido de Malfoy — Están sacando una buena cantidad de galeones con esos inventos estúpidos. Créeme, sus arcas de Gringotts acabarán bien llenas en unos años ¿Acaso no es una buena inversión?

Hermione se lanzó a un sermón sobre las muchas otras cosas que podrían hacer que no solo aportarían dinero a sus cuentas y los demás fingieron escucharla, todos menos Ginny que miraba sorprendida a Blaise, no tenía ninguna duda de que era él el misterioso inversor del que habían hablado sus hermanos.

— ¿Cómo coño tienes eso? — Ron se acercó a grandes zancadas a Astoria y arrebató el frasco de su mano

Ella tragó saliva, se le estaba pasando el arrebato furioso y su mente solo repetía _Oh Oh_ una y otra vez. ¿Qué había hecho? _Oh… Salazar bendito_… se había comportado como una loca delante de todo el mundo. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin poder evitarlo y apartó la mirada de Weasley.

— ¡Esto no lo has podido comprar! Ni siquiera está a la venta — dijo mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

El enfado volvió a ella con rapidez

— ¿Me estás acusando de robar? — Exclamó apretando sus pequeños puños a los costados, más que dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos si hacía falta.

— Te digo que ese producto está en pruebas, no-está-a-la-venta — vocalizó despacio.

— Estaba en la estantería Weasley, junto con todos los demás frasquitos de productos para el cabello.

Entonces, como en un flash, la imagen llegó a la cabeza de Ron haciendo que enrojecieran hasta sus orejas. El frasco que había perdido hacía un tiempo, cuando sus hermanos y Harry le habían estado tomando el pelo con Lavender… por fin había aparecido.

— Vamos — agarró a la chica del antebrazo y la arrastró a la trastienda, lejos de los ojos curiosos que seguían mirándoles sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces comadreja? — escupió ella, del mismo modo que lo haría Malfoy.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Ron cerró la puerta de un portazo y arrinconó a la chica contra la pared sin tocarla si quiera, haciéndola retroceder con su cuerpo

Y la mente adolescente de Astoria se quedó en blanco. Sus hormonas tomaron el relevo a su soberano cabreo y miró los ojos azules y furibundos de Weasley, pensando en lo hermosos que parecían mirándola con esa fijeza. Se preguntó cómo sería que esos mismos ojos la miraran con lujuria, con deseo… con ternura y, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, su mano acarició la pecosa mejilla de él, acunándola despacio.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar y se sintió poderosa y a la vez, pequeña, aplastada entre la pared y su musculatura.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Preguntó él con voz levemente enronquecida, sin poder evitar sujetar con una mano aquella pequeña cintura. Metió el pulgar bajo el abrigo de la chica hasta tocar la piel cálida de su cadera, respiró su aliento, casi pegado a sus labios y vio como las pestañas de ella caían lentamente.

— Que me beses — susurró

Y, como el buen caballero que a veces Ronald Bilius Weasley podía llegar a ser, se apresuró a cumplir la ronroneante petición de la serpiente, sellando sus labios entre las penumbras de la trastienda.

…..

— Oh Dios mio... — Granger tenía las enguantadas manos sobre sus labios, abiertos con una expresión de sorpresa de lo más divertida a parecer de Draco — ¿Ron y… Astoria Greengrass? Aquello era simplemente grotesco, jamás hubiera imaginado que aquellos dos pudieran sentirse atraídos… ni remotamente. Pero al parecer no era la única que había visto las chispas que salían de ambos.

— Inesperado — Dijo Draco con un leve tono burlón. Lo cierto es que estaba encantado de sacarse de encima a la pequeña Greengrass que no hacía más que mirarle con odio y decepción desde que rompiera el compromiso.

— Insólito — acotó Theo, quien al lado de Zabini, seguía mirando la puerta por la que la pareja había desaparecido.

— Asqueroso — soltó Ginny con una mueca de asco — Ya tuve bastante con Flema… ¿Una Greengrass? Pfff a mamá le dará algo.

— A los señores Greengrass también — dijo un sonriente Malfoy saboreando la imagen.

Ginny ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros pensando que aquello podía compensar un poco la situación… Quizás.

— ¡Apartad inútiles! — Dracó empujó a Hermione y Blaise con sus hombros y se alejó a grandes zancadas mirándoles con odio mientras murmuraba algo acerca de la inmundicia y el olor a podrido.

— Pero que…

Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho y se vio transportada al pasado, a otros momentos y lugares en los que ella era la sangre sucia Granger y las miradas de Malfoy estaban llenas de asco y burla. Dio un paso, dispuesta a ir tras él y exigirle respuestas ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿A qué había venido ese extraño arrebato?

— Ssssch — Theo se puso delante de ella y tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos, acariciando con los pulgares sus helados pómulos — Es Goyle — susurró para que solo los que estaban cerca pudieran oír — Está haciendo lo que debe hacer princesa.

Ella miró discretamente por encima del hombro de Nott y comprobó sus palabras. Malfoy caminaba con pasos elegantes y aristocráticos, al lado de Gregory Goyle, igual que siempre lo había hecho, como el príncipe de las serpientes. Tras él un grupo de Slytherin le seguía algo más apartado, como si aún no confiaran del todo en él pero no pudieran evitar sentirse atraídos por su magnetismo y su pasado.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda_ lo que debe hacer_, citarse con Parkinson era una de las cosas que _debía hacer_. Se metería en la boca del lobo y del mismo modo que sabía que él la quería, también sabía cuál era la naturaleza de Malfoy. Una vez en la guarida de los mortífagos haría lo que fuera por salir… incluso aquello que no quería hacer. Y lo peor de todo era que Hermione comprendía que la supervivencia era lo único importante, pero aunque no lograría vivir si le ocurriera algo por sublevarse, tampoco podría hacerlo si él… no quería ni pensarlo.

Inspiró hondo y se aferró a la mano de Theo con fuerza. Pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar, aquellos tiempos eran un infierno para todos… al menos para los que sabían que la paz aún no había llegado y que nuevos peligros se acercaban por el horizonte.

…..

Harry estaba en su sitio, bostezando con las gafas medio caídas sobre la nariz, metido en un cubículo ridículamente pequeño, en el que sus hombros casi daban pared con pared. Sobre el escritorio manchado de tinta, se acumulaban algunos libros y apuntes, algunas plumas y un tintero.

Así lo encontró Kat al entrar y no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierno que se veía el muchacho de esa guisa.

― Buenos días Harry ― dijo dejando uno de los dos cafés que llevaba al lado del moreno.

― ¿Café? ― Lo tomó con ambas manos de forma reverencial y olisqueó con verdadero deleite ― Ahora mismo eres mi heroína ― exclamó bebiendo un gran trago.

― Supuse que después de una guardia estarías hecho polvo

― Supusiste bien ― Dijo él con una sonrisa ― ¿No vas hoy a Azkaban?

― Vengo de allí. He estado preguntando si han avanzado algo con el tema de Rodolphus ¿Se sabe algo por aquí?

El chico negó y miró unos papeles.

― No, nada nuevo. Parece víctima de un envenenamiento

― ¿Envenenamiento? ¿Cómo es posible?

― Ni idea, Phill está encargándose de investigar a los encargados de cocinar y distribuir las comidas por las celdas.

― Vaya mierda de encargo ― soltó ella arrancando una espontánea risa en el chico

― ¡Ya te digo!¿Tienes algo interesante para hoy? ― Preguntó sin poder reprimir un bostezo

Ella se recostó en la mesa

― Nada ― suspiró y luego le guiñó un ojo ― Pero saliendo tal vez me pase por la nueva tienda de Sortilegios Weasley ― dijo sugerente.

― ¿A ver a cierto moreno en Hogsmeade?

― Ssssh

Sonriente se incorporó y lanzó su vaso de papel a la basura con asombrosa puntería y tendió un trozo de pergamino a Harry con una dirección garabateada en su superficie.

― Te veo luego Potter

El chico sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

― Hasta luego Kate.

Miró el papel y un segundo después lo desvanecía con un giro de varita. Tenía curiosidad por saber que quería Byron. Miró el reloj de bolsillo que tenía sobre la mesa y suspiró. Aún quedaban unas horas para la cita y tenía trabajo por hacer, dormir sería una mejor forma de pasar el rato, pero un día más no parecía que fuera a ser posible.

…..

— La puntualidad no es una de tus virtudes — dijo Byron mirando a Hermione.

— Lo siento profesor — se veía agitada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y tratando de recuperar el aliento — Se me echó el tiempo encima.

— Ahhh cervezas de mantequilla en Hogsmeade — dijo Byron — que recuerdos…

— Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿Verdad?

— Cierto — sonrió él — muy cierto Hermione ¿Empezamos?

— Claro.

La siguiente hora fue fructífera, cada día el domino de Hermione con los hechizos y conjuros era mayor. Byron estaba resultando ser un excelente profesor y, desde que le daba clases privadas, la Gryffindor había empezado a adquirir un control y una formación sobre la magia que rara vez tenía alguien de su edad.

Si bien era cierto que al principio no se sentía cómoda con algunas clases, en las que predominaba la magia gris, como él la había llamado, resultó ser finalmente una bruja tremendamente cualificada.

— Si Voldemort hubiera visto esto — le había dicho Byron un día — se habría replanteado sus ideas sobre los hijos de muggles… sin lugar a dudas.

Y es que cada vez se sentía más segura con los hechizos y esa seguridad se trasmitía a los resultados de los mismos.

— Habrías sido una terrible bruja en Slytherin — Byron jadeaba tras el duelo.

Hermione rió, boqueando por aire

— Difícil —dijo entre respiraciones — mente — siguió recuperando el aliento hasta que se rindió y se dejó caer en el suelo.

Byron miró su reloj de bolsillo y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en la pared con una sonrisa.

— Eres increíble. Absorbes la información de una forma asombrosa, creo que tienen mucha razón los que dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente de tu generación, pero aún más los que dicen que no ha habido otra bruja más talentosa desde Rowena Ravenclaw.

Hermione se sonrojó de gusto y cerró los ojos apoyando también la cabeza en la pared.

— Gracias

— Bueno, he de irme, tengo una reunión — dijo levantándose y realizando una reverencia ante la despeinada joven — Hasta luego Hermione.

— Adiós Byron — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Byron? — La voz de Draco salió de entre las sombras en el mismo instante en que el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se apareció — ¿Ya no es profesor Maidlow? ¿Dónde ha quedado tu educación, Granger?

Destilaba veneno con cada palabra. La furia era palpable en cada pregunta, la miraba con ira, colérico. Con el rostro impasible pero los ojos helados fijos en ella

— Draco yo solo estaba…

— _Yo solo estaba_… — imitó él con voz aflautada — me importa una mierda lo que estabais haciendo — espetó en un siseo que fue peor que un alarido.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy? — dijo Hermione empezando a enfadarse. Le dolía que le mirara de esa forma, con odio y asco, como siempre la miró… antes. Que le hablara con esa fría indiferencia, con ese rencor. — Él me da clases particulares desde hace tiempo ¿Sabes? ¡Me estoy preparando para defenderme! ¡Necesito ser fuerte! — Su voz convirtiéndose poco a poco en un grito — Estoy harta de esperar, de sufrir, de que un mago tras otro quiera hacer de mi vida un infierno por mis antepasados. Soy una sangre sucia — espetó con dolor — si. Y quiero poder defenderme con algo más que un _Expeliarmus _cuando mi vida o la de mi gente vuelva a estar en peligro.

— ¿Para eso quedas con él aquí? ¿Solos?

— ¿Aquí? — Ella se levantó de un salto y se encaró con él — ¿Aquí donde Malfoy? ¿El aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es un mal lugar para dar clases particulares? ¿El profesor es mala compañía para eso?

Él entrecerró los ojos

— ¿Sabes? — Dijo con desprecio levantando la comisura del labio con una mueca que ella conocía demasiado bien — Solo venía a decirte que esta noche no me esperes levantada. Pansy quiere verme.

Sin más se dio la vuelta, al más puro estilo Severus Snape, y con su túnica ondeando tras él, desapareció por la puerta del aula, dejando a Hermione sola y atónita, con un dolor sordo en el pecho y el cuerpo temblando de pura frustración.

…..

Cuando Byron se apareció en el polvoriento Hall de su mansión, Harry ya estaba allí. Contemplaba por la ventana las luces que se veían en la lejanía y se giró al escuchar el ruido de la aparición tras él.

— Byron — sonrió con sinceridad y extendió la mano hacia el auror que la estrechó con firmeza — Tanto misterio me empieza a poner nervioso ¿Va todo bien?

— Dentro de lo que cabe, supongo que sí — respondió

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?

Byron fue al aparador y abrió un par de armarios — ¿Quieres beber algo?

— No, gracias — dijo Harry

— ¿Sabes qué es eso de ahí? — preguntó señalando las luces que él había estado mirando.

— Lo cierto es que no. Parece un pequeño pueblo, pero no sé siquiera donde estamos — rió Harry.

— En West Country

Harry frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo aquel conjunto de luces

— ¿Godric´s Hollow? — Su voz apenas fue un susurro. Byron asintió mientras echaba la bebida ambarina en una copa grande de balón. — Tu familia es de por aquí — aseveró.

— Hubiéramos sido vecinos — confirmó Byron.

Harry no pudo evitar imaginar cómo podría haber sido su vida en otras circunstancias, si hubiera crecido allí, hecho amigos allí… sacudió la cabeza sin querer pensar demasiado en ello y apoyó la mano en el cristal.

— Es un buen lugar.

— Si que lo es.

— Bueno — después de un momento Harry tomó de nuevo el control de sus emociones — ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me querías contar?

— No me fio de Ivanov — soltó a bocajarro dando un sorbo de su whiskey.

…..

— No deberías estar por aquí a estas horas

— ¡Joder pelirroja!

Blaise sujeto su corazón con una mano y apoyó la otra en la pared, como si necesitara un asidero para poder calmarse, mientras la luz de una varita cegaba su visión levemente.

— Creo que voy a tener que quitarle puntos a tu casa por andar por los pasillos a deshoras Zabini — Soltó Ginny con cierto aire petulante y sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Quitarme puntos? ¿Desde cuando eres prefecta?

La chica sonrió

— Desde principio de curso — espetó ella. ¿Era posible que precisamente él no lo supiera?

— No lo sabía — dijo con un leve fruncimiento de ceño.

— Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin — murmuró con satisfacción.

Blaise gruñó una maldición.

— Pelirroja, mira hacia otro lado ¿vale? Tengo asuntos que tratar y necesito salir de aquí.

— ¿Necesitas ir a Hogsmeade Zabini? — Preguntó mascando las palabras.

El moreno encajó las mandíbulas y apretó los puños

— Sabes que sí.

— Con ella ¿No?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — Preguntó la chica tragando en grueso — ¿Por qué haces esas… cosas?

Blaise lamió sus labios, con la boca repentinamente seca y se acercó tanto a Ginny que la espalda de la pelirroja se aplastó contra la pared.

— Porque puedo — susurró ladeando la cabeza hasta que la punta de su nariz rozó el cuello de ella — Porque disfruto y me da placer — bañó la pálida piel de GInny con su aliento, deleitándose al ver como el vello se erizaba — porque me gusta sentir como ella goza bajo mi cuerpo, me gusta el olor, el sabor, la melodía de los gemidos… — Porque me gusta el sexo y me gusta dominar cada una de las sensaciones, me hace sentir pleno aunque sea un placebo de lo que realmente me daría la plenitud.

Ginny gimió.

No pudo evitarlo. Un sonido bajo que vibró por su cuerpo hasta que el de él se estremeció en respuesta.

No debió tomar esa copa de whiskey antes de salir de las mazmorras, ahora se sentía intoxicado, mareado por el olor a cerezas, aturdido por el aroma de su piel. La varita de ella, aún prendida con un _lumus, _se clavaba en su abdomen, pero no le importó. Sus manos, con vida propia, subieron al cuello de la chica y lo aferraron con brusquedad, aunque los pulgares que alzaron su rostro eran suaves en sus maneras. Inhaló su respiración y miró sus velados ojos castaños.

— Lo hago con ella porque no puedo hacerlo contigo

Antes de pensar, antes de darse mil razones y dos motivos por los que no hacerlo, aplastó la boca contra los labios de ella y por primera y última vez en su vida, rozó el cielo.

Cerró los ojos, emborrachándose de ella, usó los labios para abrir su boca y profundizar en su exploración, acariciando con los dedos sus mandíbulas, chupó su labio inferior y delineó sus dientes con la punta de la lengua, saboreándola, sintiéndola…

Degustó aquella boca que le robaba la cordura y le dejaba sin aliento, la devoró como un necesitado, ansioso, famélico, sabiendo que nunca más probaría la ambrosía de sus labios, el maná que ahora saciaba por completo su hambre angustiosa.

Rozó su lenguas, bebió de su esencia olvidándose de todo y de todos, olvidando el honor y la lealtad, el mundo y la perra realidad de su existencia. Fue solo él, arrastrado por las olas del deseo ingrato y la espuma de la desesperanza, fue solo él, humano, miserable, perdido…

Ella era la brújula que guiaba su vida, el mapa por el que continuar el trayecto que marcaba su destino… pero no era suyo, no lo era.

El beso llegó a su fin con la misma brusquedad con la que había comenzado y, pese a que a ella, aún con la inmovilidad de la que era presa, le había parecido una eternidad, tan solo fue un instante, una brizna de tiempo suspendido entre las realidades que les acechaban.

Él se fue, se apartó con violencia y tocó la joroba de la bruja tuerta, desapareciendo ante la desesperada y atónita mirada de Ginny, que aún no había sido capaz de reaccionar. Y pasaron varios minutos hasta que ella salió de su estupor y se llevó los dedos a los labios.

Se habían besado. Bueno, aquello no era del todo cierto, él la besó a ella, porque ella no le había devuelto el beso en ningún momento… deseaba hacerlo, pero pese a no poder controlar lo que sentía por Zabini, aún le quedaba honor y amaba y respetaba demasiado a Harry.

Sumida en aquellos pensamientos, se marchó con lágrimas en los ojos, porque aquel beso con aroma a sándalo y a especias, aquel abrazo agónico y desesperado, había sabido a traición, pero también a despedida.

* * *

_Hola chicas!_

_Lo primero de todo, espero que haya sido, sea o esté siendo, un hermoso día lleno de flores, bombones, tarjetitas y anuncios subliminales de comercios para sacar la visa!_

_Que nadie me mate que nadie me mate *escondiéndose detrás del móvil… ya podía ser una pantalla más grande!* Adarae, baja la escoba si? xDD_

_A todas las defensoras de Harry/Ginny que no se me alteren por dios! Necesitaba sacarme la espina que me quedaba con Blaise… creo que cuando la historia acabe me perdonarais xD Además solo ha sido un beso que él le ha dado a ella nada más! Es san valentin! Pobre chico, algo debíamos dejarle era injusto!_

_Bueno, deseando que no queráis lincharme por esa escena, espero que os haya gustado el resto del capítulo, no es aclaratorio, ni necesario, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo!_

_Sé que queréis saber más sobre las dudas de Pansy, Ivanka, Bellatrix… pero la paciencia es una virtud! *Voz de Dumbledore*_

_Besos_

_AJ_

_No tengo tiempo de responder ahora, pero:_

_Millones de gracias **Adarae, Nikki, Emma Felton, Nurf** (Si te recuerda a ella es que no voy mal! xD Ok buscaré el modo de que hablen ambas), **Malfoy Jen** (Bienvenida ^^) **Love Always, Eponine,Gwenog Black Jones** (Bienvenida ^^) **y Elii Weasley **(bienvenida también) por vuestros comentarios._

_Igual Mil gracias a todos los que seguís la historia!_


	43. De retratos y monstruos verdes

_Capítulo 41_

_De retratos y monstruos verdes_

* * *

_Mierda mierda mierda._

Blaise corrió por el pasadizo que llevaba a Honeyducks como si le persiguiera el mismo Voldemort. ¿Qué coño pasaba con él? Era un completo imbécil… la había besado. Por Salazar ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar así?

Sentía los labios hormigueando por el contacto con los suyos, su sabor inundaba su boca, filtrándose como una droga hasta su torrente sanguíneo, la deseaba, Merlín como la deseaba… todo su cuerpo estaba tenso de anhelo, de necesidad, un solo beso había conseguido alterar su corazón hasta el borde del infarto. Le pitaban los oídos y tenía el pulso tan acelerado que temblaba incontrolablemente.

Sabía que no debió probar sus labios… no debió acariciarla, sentirla contra él. Todos sus instintos le habían dicho que probar lo que no podía tener solo haría más insoportable su ausencia.

Pero él no pudo evitarlo, era un imbécil, si, pero al menos tendría el recuerdo para siempre, tendría algo a lo que aferrarse, una luz en la oscuridad, un motivo para sonreír.

Había reafirmado sus sentimientos con ese simple beso que, pese a su sencillez, había removido los cimientos de su misma existencia.

La quería, había entregado su corazón y su alma a una pelirroja tozuda y honorable que, sabía, se convertiría en una gran mujer. Tal vez ahora fuera inmadura y algo infantil a veces, pero Ginevra Weasley tenía coraje, fuerza y valentía. Vislumbraba en ella a la increíble mujer en la que se convertiría y lloraba por dentro al saber que no estaría a su lado contemplando su transformación…

La vida era un asco, el destino vomitivo y los asuntos del corazón, sin duda alguna, la mayor mierda de todas.

Salió a la calle principal de Hogsmeade y se apresuró a llegar al Cabeza de Cerdo. Saludó a Aberforth, que le miró con severidad. Ambos sabían que el anciano no aprobaba aquellas cosas pero se cuidaba mucho de hablar del tema, gracias a Merlín no era tan metomentodo como su difunto hermano.

Cuando subió a la habitación de siempre, Kat ya estaba allí, cubierta con un body interior de cuero y encajes negros, unas medias sujetas a sus muslos por unos ligeros, zapatos de tacón y guantes hasta los codos.

― Llegas tarde

― Silencio.

Ella calló al momento y se tensó, expectante.

― Te quiero a cuatro patas sobre la cama, callada y complaciente Kate ― susurró con voz enronquecida mientras sacaba la pulsante erección que no decaía desde que había abandonado Hogwarts ― Hoy solo quiero que disfrutes en el más absoluto silencio.

No volvió a oírse un solo murmullo en aquella habitación en lo que restaba de noche.

…..

Draco estaba completamente furioso.

¿Qué demonios se creía Granger para estar por ahí tonteando con ese primitivo profesor Maidlow? Era tan orangután como Krum, de cuerpo grande y cerebro pequeño. Estaba harto de escuchar los suspiros de las niñas tontas de Hogwarts cuando el joven maestro pasaba cerca ¿También iba ella a suspirar por él?

El Slytherin caminó sin sentido, cruzó pasillos, subió y bajó escalones, abrió puertas y siguió andando. Le daba igual por donde iba, ni siquiera tenía un objetivo en mente, solo andaba, un paso tras otro, una y otra vez.

Se vio frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la puerta de lo que otrora fuera el despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

― Señor Malfoy ― La voz de la actual directora de Hogwarts se escuchó tras él ― ¿Quería algo?

Draco se dio la vuelta con el rostro levemente alzado y una ceja elegantemente arqueada. MacGonagall parpadeó un par de veces, era increíble el modo en que el chico se parecía a su padre. Y más increíble aún que, pese a todas las vicisitudes que habían pasado, siguiera poseyendo ese aire arrogante y soberbio que debía ser heredado junto al apellido por cada una de las generaciones Malfoy.

― Quiero hablar con Severus.

La directora abrió la boca un instante en involuntario gesto de sorpresa y miró a aquel alumno que tantos problemas les había dado en el pasado. Recordó a Albus, diciendo que el joven Malfoy era una víctima de sus circunstancias y que había mucho potencial en él, que merecía la pena ser salvado. Sinceramente, si por ella hubiera sido ese muchacho no hubiera regresado a Hogwarts, pero claro, tampoco le gustaban más de uno de los Slytherins que había pululando por allí. Aún así, Potter le había aceptado en cierto modo dentro de la Orden, si bien en una… especie de "fase de prueba" A su entender, Harry se equivocaba del mismo modo que Albus… que inocentes y crédulos eran a veces los hombres.

― ¿He de suponer que me está pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi despacho señor Malfoy?

Vio las quijadas del Slytherin apretarse y comprimió sus propios labios para no dejar escapar una sonrisa. Estaba segura de que el joven se moría de ganas de ordenarle que abriera la gárgola de una vez y le dejara subir.

― Si quiere verlo así…

Dijo Draco mordiendo cada palabra.

Maldita bruja amargada y estirada, pensó cerrando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica. Deseaba gritarle que abriera la puerta de una puta vez y se quitara de en medio. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de la necesidad que tenía de hablar con Snape? Todos los Gryffindor eran una panda de simplones desesperantes.

― ¿Cómo ha dicho?

La fulminó con la mirada y desencajó la mandíbula en una mueca de desagrado muy propia de él.

― ¿Me deja pasar a su despacho directora MacGonagall?

Ella se puso delante del chico sonriendo discretamente con un brillo de regocijo en los ojos y no vio como el rubio la hacía burla por detrás.

― Mermelada de arándanos

Vaya mierda de contraseña, fue lo único que pensó Draco siguiendo a la bruja por la escalera de caracol.

― Buenas tardes profesores ― Un coro de voces repitieron el saludo a destiempo ― Adelante, señor Malfoy.

Varios de los retratos se quedaron quietos y expectantes hasta que la figura del rubio entró por la puerta, tenso, sintiéndose levemente observado.

― ¿Draco? ― El chico miró hacia la voz de su antiguo jefe de casa, de aquel hombre que resultó ser un héroe, al que debía tanto.

― Severus…

Parpadeó sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Escuchar su voz era tenerle tan cerca en cierto modo que… tragó en grueso y carraspeó.

― Necesito hablar contigo ― dijo con el mismo tono altanero de siempre ― en privado ― Masculló al ver la cantidad de ojos pintados que seguían sus movimientos.

― Eso no es posible joven Malfoy ― dijo Albus Dumbledore desde el cuadro de al lado de Snape

Draco fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos azules que incluso en los recuerdos de una ilustración oleosa eran capaces de transmitir sabiduría. Lástima que hubiera acabado siendo un viejo senil, pensó con un ataque de maldad. Aun así, sentía su muerte… No quería hacerlo, quería que le diera igual, ser inmune a sentimientos tan burdos, pero se había reblandecido como un gilipollas desde que había cometido el maldito error de mudarse a aquella torre, con Granger.

Dumbledore sonrió, como si hubiera visto sus pensamientos y el rubio se preguntó si un retrato podría usar Legeramancia o solo era que su rostro había expresado lo que no decían sus palabras. Como fuera, aquello era demasiado incómodo.

― Oh claro que lo es ― Se acercó a la pared y descolgó el cuadro de Severus. Este maldijo y gruñó todo tipo de improperios mientras el muchacho lo metía bajo su brazo y lo arrastraba a un rincón apartado, cubierto con pesadas cortinas ― Si me disculpan…

Cerró los doseles ante la atónita mirada de MacGonagall y todos los demás ex directores de Hogwarts, excepto uno, cuyos ojos brillaban divertidos y se atusaba la blanca barba asintiendo en silencio, como si saboreara el triunfo de sus expectativas.

― _Muffliato_

Draco apoyó el cuadro en la pared y se sentó frente a él en el reducido espacio, mirando de cerca a su antiguo profesor, a su amigo, que le devolvía la mirada con un gesto de extremo fastidio mientras sacudía su túnica.

― Veo que tus modales siguen siendo pésimos, Draco.

Él se encogió de hombros con elegancia y apoyó el rostro en su mano con aire aburrido.

― Hago lo puedo

Snape hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

― ¿A qué ha venido semejante escena? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

― Sí, supongo que estás al tanto de lo que está pasando

― Por supuesto

― Potter me… ofreció ayudarles en la Orden.

Por un instante un fugaz brillo de orgullo refulgió en los ojos oscuros del profesor, seguido de la preocupación. Sabía demasiado bien los riesgos de encontrarse en medio de una lucha de poder.

― ¿Accediste? ― Draco asintió ― ¿Por qué?

Conocía demasiado bien a ese joven y sabía que no haría nada sin un buen motivo, pero también sabía que para un mortífago, aun para uno que se había unido a las filas más por obligación que por principios, debía existir una motivación más que poderosa, alguna que sería probablemente muy egoísta y personal.

Pero, pese a todo lo que creía conocerlo, pese a las ideas preconcebidas que tenía de él, nada, y cuando decía nada era nada, le había preparado para su respuesta

Hinchó las aletas de la nariz al tomar aire con furia y lo soltó con un siseo estremecido.

― Porque soy gilipollas ― Se frotó la cara con ambas manos en un gesto que a Snape le pareció de absoluta frustración ―Yo creo que… creo… siento algo…

Severus le miraba asombrado ¿Draco Malfoy tartamudeando? Bien, delante del Señor Tenebroso le había visto hacerlo más de una vez, pero él era un retrato ¡Por Salazar! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese muchacho?

― Mierda ― le vio crujir los nudillos con cara de fastidio y mesarse el pelo nervioso, dejándolo completamente despeinado ― Granger ― soltó al fin con un gruñido.

Snape se quedó en silencio, esperando. Y no fue hasta que no pasaron casi cinco minutos, cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco no iba a continuar hablando. ¿Granger? ¿Cómo que Granger? Merlín, no podía ser lo que creía que era ¿O sí?

― ¿Granger? ― Preguntó con un graznido. Carraspeó y probó de nuevo ― ¿Qué le ocurre a la señorita Granger?

El rubio, tan parecido a su padre, le miró con la angustia dibujada en sus ojos tormentosos.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Dio un puñetazo al suelo y volvió a frotarse la cara — Ella y yo… nosotros hemos… estamos… — inspiró hondo, como buscando fuerza para seguir, y cuando lo hizo no había ya titubeo en su voz — Estamos juntos.

— ¿Juntos? — La voz de Severus era un ronco murmullo — Merlín bendito…

— Todo un detalle por tu parte el apoyo — Espetó Draco con ironía

— Nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto.

— Odio tener que decir esto, Severus —Malfoy se miró las uñas y torció el gesto de forma retorcida — Pero técnicamente no has vivido para verlo.

Snape le fulminó con la mirada y gruñó por lo bajo.

— Hermione Granger… por Salazar Draco ¿Granger? — Resopló — Sangre sucia, sabelotodo impertinente, insufrible, fastidiosa…

— Si si si — Hizo un gesto displicente con la mano y sonrió de lado clavando sus ojos grises en los oscuros de él — Es curioso que la tuvieras tanta inquina, con lo mucho que, al parecer, se asemeja a Lily Evans.

El duelo de miradas que se dio a continuación podría haber hecho temblar a cualquier mudo espectador de la contienda, pero tanto Severus como Draco eran maestros intimidando con miradas aceradas y gestos hoscos.

Finalmente Snape se rindió a la evidencia y elevó los labios con desagrado

— Ya quisiera Granger asemejarse a Lily — escupió mordiendo las palabras. Lo cierto era que siempre había visto similitudes entre ambas y aquello solo le hacía sentir más miserable — He de suponer que ella te corresponde.

Draco asintió con brusquedad y Severus quiso sonreír. Quizás, solo quizás, aquella sabelotodo fastidiosa era algo más que una alumna insufrible y marisabidilla… si doña perfecta se había enamorado de Draco Lucius Malfoy pese a la guerra, a Potter y al pasado que había entre ambos… era posible que una parte pequeña, ínfima, casi inexistente de él, pudiera sentirse admirado por la Gryffindor. Aquel viejo loco de Dumbledore había tenido razón, maldita fuera su estampa.

— ¿Esperas mi bendición? — Preguntó burlón.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y le miró fastidiado.

— Me trae sin cuidado… la tuya, la de mi padre y la de toda la jodida sociedad ya que estamos.

Vaya… aquello era serio, se dijo Severus ¿Un Malfoy mandando al demonio su posición y su apellido?

— ¿Qué hay de aquel contrato con los Greengrass?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ahora fue Severus quien chasqueó la lengua

— No había muchas cosas que se me escaparan

Draco puso los ojos en blanco

— Lo rompí.

— ¿Lo sabe tu padre?

— ¿Importa acaso? — sonrió de lado golpeándose el rostro con las yemas de los dedos — está en la cárcel, cuando salga ya se enterará.

— Te matará.

— Hace un tiempo tal vez me habría importado — dijo con amargura — Ahora todo lo que me importa es poder vivir, no sobrevivir, si no vivir y ella me hace sentir libre, me hace sentir vivo.

Rompió el contacto visual, repentinamente incómodo por lo mucho que había revelado, Severus se permitió un pequeño rictus parecido a una sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces a que has venido Draco? Pareces muy seguro en tus decisiones.

— Es que me está volviendo loco — siseó repentinamente furioso.

La juventud era una mierda, pensó Severus con desagrado. Todas esas hormonas y esos exabruptos sensibleros… Aunque podía ver el lado divertido a la situación… nunca antes un Malfoy había caído en aquellos clichés tan absurdos, menos uno tan altanero como el joven Draco. Tenía que ser duro, tras todos los años en los que había estado odiándola, encontrarse enamorado de una sangre sucia que echaba por tierra todos sus elaborados principios… Él, al menos, siempre amó a Lily…además era un mestizo sin importancia, no un descendiente de dos de las más poderosas familias mágicas de Inglaterra.

— Granger tiene capacidad de volver loco a cualquiera — masculló.

— Hay un nuevo profesor…

— El auror — dijo Severus — Maidlow, fue un Slytherin.

— ¿Le conociste?

— Le di clase — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — Un chico más, nada sobresaliente, de buena familia. Su padre era mortífago, tenía una hermana en Beuxbatons y no recuerdo bien si Rabastan Lestrange era su padrino… si puedo asegurar que era el mejor amigo de Horatio Maidlow.

— ¿Mortífago? Vaya vaya, me pregunto si Potter lo sabe

— Claro, Dumbledore se lo dijo a Minerva antes de que entrara como docente.

Si… podría ser que San Potter si ¿Pero Granger? ¿Sabría que su querido profesor estaba más que ligado a los mortífagos?

— Está dando clases privadas a Granger — masculló entre dientes colérico.

Severus arqueó una ceja

— No creo que ella necesite clases extra.

— Artes Oscuras — siseó

— Vaya… ¿La señorita Granger rozando la magia negra?

— Dice que quiere estar preparada, que quiere poder luchar usando algo más que un _Expeliarmus_

— Inteligente — murmuró el ex profesor — muy inteligente, una opinión bastante… Slytherin bajo mi punto de vista algún motivo que sería probablemente muy egoísta y personal — hizo una mueca burlona — Tal vez estás influyendo en la perfecta Gryffindor.

Draco bufó

— No me gusta que esté con ese… Maidlow — escupió con desprecio

— Pensaba que un Malfoy estaba muy por encima de los celos… Draco.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos mirándole con furia

— Tengo una varita en la mano y un dominio perfecto del hechizo _incendio_, Severus.

Él solo le miró con aburrimiento y se encogió de hombros

— Dejame decirte algo ¿Crees que la perfecta prefecta, la Gryffindor modélica iba a comportarse de forma poco ética con un profesor? ¿Más aún si mantiene una relación con alguien? Es risible, Draco… hablamos de la señorita Granger…

El chico pensó en aquello durante un rato y finalmente la sensatez se vertió poco a poco sobre él. Snape tenía razón. Ahora que la rabia ciega que le había consumida se extinguía, podía pensar con más claridad y sí, sabía que ella no le engañaría, que no era una serpiente astuta y manipuladora. Hermione era valiente y honorable, podía confiar en ella por completo y era consciente de ello pero, mientras la escuchaba hablar con Maidlow con aquella familiaridad, se había sentido traicionado y había actuado del mismo modo en que siempre lo había hecho, atacando para defenderse…

Había sido un gilipollas y ahora encima no solo tenía que lidiar con aquello si no que tendría que arreglar lo que había hecho y no tenía ni puta idea de cómo hacerlo.

Suspiró cansado.

— Menuda mierda.

Snape asintió corroborando sin palabras su aseveración.

— Bueno, ahora que has llegado a la obvia conclusión ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas que está haciendo la Orden?

Cuando más de media hora después, Draco Malfoy salió con Severus Snape debajo del brazo, todos permanecieron en silencio. Con un cabeceo de reconocimiento hacia Dumbledore y otro hacia MacGonagall, salió de la torre algo más tranquilo, esperando que, su encuentro con Parkinson fuera menos complicado y más fructífero que el último que habían tenido.

…..

— Madre — Pansy dio un beso a la pálida mejilla de la mujer — Me retiro por hoy, estoy cansada.

— Clarro querrida — Ivanka Ivanov acarició con ternura la mejilla de la muchacha y sonrió — ve a dorrmirr, el tiempo aprremia y dentro de poco tendrremos que estar prreparradas.

Pansy sonrió y asintió antes de retirarse de la sala de música.

Ivanka miró las llamas que se alzaban sinuosas en la enorme chimenea de piedra. Sus ojos perdieron la dulzura que tenían segundos antes y se volvieron gélidos, vacíos.

Se levantó inspirando con fuerza, aún débil, sin recuperarse del todo de las heridas que la llevaron a San Mungo.

Le había costado tanto… tanto encontrar a Pansy. Habían querido esconderla de ella, pero ¡No lo habían logrado!

Golpeó con el dorso de la mano las copas que había en la pequeña mesita de té y contempló los critales rotos que cubrían el suelo.

Fragmentado, quebrado como esas copas de cristal había estado su corazón, su alma… despedazadas cuando se vio sola, perdida y separada de su pequeña.

— Yaxley — Llamó sabiendo que él la escucharía.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió y él apareció, varita en mano.

— Mi señora

Ivanka sonrió

— ¿Están todos avisados?

— Sí. Cada mortífago huído está al tanto de lo que ocurre, mi señora. Todos acudirán a la llamada.

— Excelente… — ella sonrió de nuevo con un toque de dulzura y acarició los pétalos de una rosa que descansaba sobre el blanco piano de cola — Solo hay una pequeña pega en todo esto, querrido, una pequeña piedrra en mi zapato que me impide disfrrutarr de todo esto plenamente. Haz venirr a Rabastan Lestrrange.

— Enseguida.

Yaxley salió y tarareando, Ivanka se acercó a la mesita para elegir una pasta de entre la enorme variedad que tenía en el plato de porcelana, junto a su taza de té. Mordisqueó una cubierta de un escarchado rosado y lamió el azúcar de sus labios en el mismo instante en que un humo negro tomaba forma ante ella y la figura de Rabastan se hacía física.

— ¿Querías algo?

Ella entrecerró los ojos muy levemente. Pese a todo él seguía sin respetarla.

A su cabeza acudieron las imágenes del infierno que había vivido en sus manos, de las vejaciones sufridas, el maltrato… de cada una de las violaciones…

De nuevo aquella sensación de debilidad la asoló, aquella amargura, el dolor, la rabia, la desesperación.

Cuando consiguió hablar con Yaxley todo terminó pero no el odio, no las ansias de venganza. Nada podía hacer que aquello cambiara porque Rabastan había sellado su destino con sus actos, había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Aún así Ivanka había esperado, sabía que le necesitaba para urdir sus planes, era una pieza que no podía ser sacrificada por el momento, de modo que se había sentado a esperar, había dirigido la partida con frialdad extrema, esperando el momento, ansiándolo, saboreándolo, día tras día, mientras se ganaba la lealtad de cada uno de aquellos mortífagos que una vez habían servido con fidelidad a su Señor…

— Si — susurró con suavidad, sin perder la tierna sonrisa inocente de sus carnosos labios — Por favor — Señaló con un ademán la puerta por la que antes había desaparecido Yaxley y le condujo a una sala más grande, hermosamente decorada con cortinajes y brocados dorados y de tonos pasteles — Siéntate.

Alrededor de la mesa al menos siete enmascarados se sentaban en silencio, solo Yaxley y Lestrange tenían el rostro al descubierto.

— Dentrro de unos días tendrremos noticias sobrre la piedrra. El ejerrcito de inferris está listo, no fuerron desmasiados los que se salvarron, perro si son suficientes — amplió la sonrisa y un extraño brillo de demencia inundó sus ojos — Llevo mucho tiempo esperrando este momento. ¡Recibirremos a mi Señorr como se merrece!

Una salva de voces coreó su grito. Menos Rabastan que los miró a todos furibundo.

— ¿Acaso os habéis vuelto todos locos? — se levantó y paseó al lado de la mesa — ¿Pensáis que el Lord apoyaría a esta mujer? — Espetó con desagrado — Os dije que era hija de Bellatrix Lestrange no de esta… usurpadora. ¡Una inefable! ¿Acaso alguno de vosotros la vio al lado del Lord Tenebroso alguna vez? ¡No! Fue Bella quien siempre estuvo a su derecha, ella quien le adoró… si existió bruja en el mundo capaz de conseguir que Lord Voldemort la mirara más de una vez, esa fue, sin lugar a dudas Bellatrix Black. Si ha habido una sola mujer capaz de darle un hijo al Lord Oscuro, esa ha sido…

_— ¡Avada Kedabra!_ — Un rayo de luz verde impactó en su pecho y paró la diatriba, le hizo caer, inmóvil y con el rostro retorcido en una mueca de sorpresa — ¿Alguien más difiere conmigo? — Preguntó la mujer que no había perdido la sonrisa — Este hombre me torturó y me violó una y otra vez mientras me tuvo cautiva. ¡Llevo años buscando a mi hija! — gritó — ¿Es un pecado? — Se puso en pie acercándose al caído — Estoy harta de injurias y de calumnias, de abusos y de escoria como esta — Le dio una patada al cadáver de Rabastan — mi pulso no hace temblar a mi varita si he de limpiar el mundo de basura como Lestrange.

Nadie dijo nada.

Ninguno puso en duda las palabras de la mujer porque todos conocían las torturas a las que su compañero la había sometido antes de saber que había engendrado a la hija de Lord Voldemort. Ella les había dado pruebas, un plan y la posibilidad de creer de nuevo en algo, de recuperar la esperanza que habían perdido y eso, cuando no te queda nada, es suficiente para encontrar la fe. Sus vidas estaban condenadas a huir del Ministerio eternamente por los crímenes de los que les acusaban. Si había una sola posibilidad de recuperar lo que habían perdido, lucharían por ella.

— Llévatelo — ordenó a Yaxley señalando el cuerpo de Lestrange — No soporrto verrlo.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron volvió a sentarse, haciendo gala de unos modales impecables hizo servir el té y agitó su bebida con delicadeza antes de beber un pequeño sorbo.

— En dos días conseguirremos a Potterr. Si todo sale bien — les dirigió una mirada penetrante — tendrremos la piedrra de la resurrrección.

— Pero nuestras fuentes nos informaron que Potter se deshizo de la piedra en el Bosque Prohibido, mi señora — dijo uno de ellos.

— No son fuentes fiables — cortó ella con un suave gesto de su mano — Quiero la verrdad. De todas forrmas ya habíamos prrevisto esa posibilidad — continuó con calma — Un grrupo de amables estudiantes están buscando la rreliquia en estos momentos. Llevan meses peinando el lugarr. Antes o después conseguirran encontrrarrla y serrán justamente recompensados.

Un par de ellos se miraron, no solo por el hecho de que sus hijos estaban en Hogwarts encargándose precisamente de aquella extraña misión, si no porque según les habían dicho, era una tarea titánica e imposible de conseguir. Buscar una aguja en un pajar sería menos complicado que aquello. Solo esperaban, por el bien de todos, que no fuera cierto y que Potter conservara aquella piedra en su poder.

…..

Aquella vez, cuando Draco tocó el traslador, no se sorprendió al encontrarse en aquella habitación.

— ¡Draco querido!

Apenas sí había recuperado el equilibrio antes de verse envuelto en un abrazo de extremidades y piel cálida.

Parpadeó y a punto estuvo de lanzar a Pansy contra el suelo.

La muy estúpida estaba casi completamente desnuda, apenas cubierta por un conjunto de ropa interior que hizo que Draco tuviera que tragar saliva y desviar la mirada.

Si, después de mucho pensarlo, había aceptado sus sentimientos por Granger, pero seguía siendo humano, un simple mago mortal con sangre en las venas y tener a una mujer con el cuerpo y las habilidades de Parkinson colgándose de sus caderas, medio desnuda y caliente… no ayudaba absolutamente nada a su decisión de exclusividad con Hermione.

— Te he extrañado tanto — la chica cruzó los tobillos en su espalda y buscó su boca con desesperación. Draco la giró discretamente, consiguiendo que ella se centrara en mordisquear y lamer la curva de su mandíbula y su barbilla — te necesito — sus manos empezaron a buscar los botones de la camisa de él, ávidas y ansiosas.

— Pansy… — agarró sus nalgas, jurándose que no disfrutaría de las suaves curvas que se amoldaban a las palmas de sus manos y frenó el balanceo de sus caderas, que se frotaban insistentes con su semierección.

Maldita fuera.

Ella lamía su oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo mientras metía las manos bajo la tela y rodeaba sus hombros, arañando su piel, hundiendo en ella las puntas de sus uñas.

— Pansy para… — Apretó con fuerza los dientes al sentir como aquellos inquisidores dedos se colaban en sus pantalones, manipulando con maestría su sexo y, ahogando una exclamación la apartó de si con brusquedad y se cerró la cremallera, tratando de controlar sus jóvenes hormonas mientras se arreglaba la ropa con celeridad.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pansy le miró parpadeando, confusa y con un viso de rabia apenas contenida.

— No puedo Pansy. Me están esperando en Hogwarts. ¿Sabes? Un ex mortífago como yo saliendo del colegio a altas horas de la noche e internándose en el Bosque Prohibido es ciertamente motivo más que suficiente de suspicacia y no quiero que nadie desconfíe de mi.

— Pero Draco…

— Nada de peros Pansy. Mi padre está en Azkaban y mi apellido rebozado en el fango. Ciertamente deberías entender que, de momento, prefiero mantenerme al margen de todo.

— Pero si supieras…

— Ya he tenido bastante…

— Si me dejaras contarte…

— No quiero volver a equivocarme, tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderme.

— ¡Esta vez tendrás lo que te mereces!

Draco acabó de vestirse y a miró con seriedad.

— Necesito tener seguridad, Pansy. Perdí demasiado en la guerra.

— Como todos — dijo ella con amargura — ¿Quieres seguridad? ¿Qué mayor seguridad puedes necesitar que la palabra de la hija de Lord Voldemort?

El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Opresivo, absoluto, ensordecedor.

Pansy miró a Draco sonriendo, orgullosa, erguida y jactanciosa, con una aplastante gravedad.

— ¿Tu… eres… — Balbuceó Malfoy sin poder evitarlo.

— Pansy Merope Riddle

* * *

_Hola a todas_

_Lo primero Luna White 29 el capítulo para ti, por esa conversación Snape/Draco que me pediste! ^^_

_En vista de todas las preguntas y ansiedades (xD) he pensado que este capítulo puede resultar, en algunos casos, esclarecedor. Sé que generará más incógnitas, pero si las dijera, desvelaría la trama aún más de lo que lo voy haciendo. Creo que todo debe ir poco a poco, porque si no ¿Qué interés tendría? Ya sabríais lo que hay y, estoy intentando hacer la historia interesante e intrigante, dentro de lo que puedo, ya que cabe destacar que no soy John Grisham ni me acerco! xDD _

_He tratado de hacer este fic algo diferente, con un toque personal. Intentado en todo lo posible no crear una historia que pueda parecer absurda o irreal._

_Es difícil y, con acercarme a que os resulte interesante me conformo._

_Si veis algo mal no dudéis en decírmelo, que voy como loca y ni tiempo tengo para corregir (Quién podría ponerle más horas al día? :P)_

_Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y por el apoyo de vuestros comentarios actualización tras actualización._

_Besos_

_AJ_

_Adarae: Pillada… jajajaja bueno, me alegra entonces que te esté haciendo feliz! ;)) Besos!_

_Abytutis: Espero que ese "drama" te siga gustando xD_

_Emma Felton: Bueno, ahí lo dejo xD seguirás en ascuas! Jajaja Besos!_

_Dracoforever: A mi también me da mucha pena pensar en el final :( Bueno mujer! Draco no quiere! Eso es decir mucho de él no? Y Blaise y Ginny... debilidad por él es lo que tengo jajaja Un beso!_

_Eponine: Bueno, no iba a ser una relación fácil ¿no? xD Besos!_

_Nikki: A sufrir! Aún te queda así que… xD _

_Love Always: Bueno, gracias! Me divirtió la escena xD y Draco y Hermione… pues lamento que sigas sufriendo en este capitúlo xD Besos!_

_Hachikohina: Gracias por tu comentario ^^ y por seguir la historia! Espero que continúe impactándote! Un abrazo!_

_Azu23blood: Bueno he tratado de equilibrar este también un poco más! A ver qué tal, a ver si ahora entiendes a ese Draco del otro capítulo xD Besos!_

_RbBlack: Pues ni ellos mismos saben que hay entre ellos jajaja supongo que es la edad! Un beso!_

_Katrina Dumbledore W: ^^ Hola! Bueno, a mí también me gusta esa pareja! Se me queda una espinita con ellos xD_

_Merylune: Bienvenida a ti también! Bueno los enojos se pasan! ;)_

_Manu Rocha: Hola! Ya te extrañaba! xD Aysss tú siempre fijándote en los detalles, me destramas la historia en dos patadas si te dejo! Jajajaja paciencia mujer. Ya lo vas entendiendo? ^^ Espero que todo bien por la U Besos!_

_Elii Weasley: Bienvenida! Besos_

_BlueJoy: Hola! A ti también te extrañaba! Ahhhh si después de 40 capítulos os sigo sorprendiendo me voy a dar por satisfecha! Y sabes? Espero seguir haciéndolo hasta el final! Jajajaj al menos lo intentaré! ¿Sigo siendo malvada a que si? Muajajaj Besos!_


	44. Confesiones y reuniones secretas

_Capítulo 42_

_Confesiones y reuniones secretas._

Las noches en Hogwarts nunca son tranquilas, sus gruesos y fríos muros de piedra esconden grandes y pequeños secretos, ocultos entre las brumas de la magia...

Como los encuentros furtivos de jóvenes alumnos alcanzados por las flechas de Eros, que buscan demostrar sus afectos del modo más carnal, en secreto, a escondidas de ojos indiscretos que desvirtúen sus sentimientos.

Como las citas de los más osados, de aquellos que se dejan arrastrar por sus pasiones y buscan un íntimo rincón que oculte sus libidinosos actos entre aquellas salas oscuras, a fin de cuentas, el castillo, tiene ojos y oídos, más no desvela los secretos que se descubren bajos sus altos techos.

También los insomnes buscan refugio en las sombras de la noche que rodean Hogwarts, esquivando con asombrosa perspicacia a profesores y prefectos, ocultándose de los ojos curiosos de cuadros y estatuas, en silencio…

De ese modo una alumna de larga melena rubia descendía descalza por las frías escaleras, sin hacer ruido, sin apenas respirar. Vestida con su pijama rosa de extraños conejitos con enormes orejas y una bata del mismo color, Luna Lovegood aferraba su varita mientras caminaba, casi flotando con pequeños pasos de ballet. No podía dormir, desde aquel beso su mente no dejaba de soñar despierta una y otra vez con aquellos labios, con aquel aliento… ¿Cómo iba a dormir si en el mundo onírico no había nada que mejorara la realidad de su experiencia con Theodore Nott?

No habían hablado, no tuvieron tiempo y Luna estaba confusa con todos los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir, aquel ansía, aquellas cosquillas extrañas más abajo de su estómago cuando sus lenguas se rozaron… ¿Era acaso aquello el deseo del que había oído hablar a sus compañeras de casa cuando la creían dormida?

Cuando Luna salió al exterior sonrió al sentir la hierba húmeda cosquillear entre los dedos. Hacía frío pero ni siquiera lo notó, tan absorta estaba absorbiendo la energía de la tierra bajo sus pies. Respiró hondo y caminó hasta un banco dando pequeños saltitos. Se sentó allí, recogiendo las piernas y abrazándolas contra su pecho con los ojos cerrados. Inspiró hondo y se relajó poco a poco.

— ¿Sabes mamá? A veces te echo mucho de menos. Papá es un buen padre, no hubiera podido desear otro mejor, ojalá estuvieras con nosotros cuando buscamos Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados o cuando revisamos juntos las ediciones del Quisquilloso… sé que estarías orgullosa de él. Me da igual que piensen que estoy loca ¿Sabes por qué? — Dijo en un susurro — porque ellos viven tan ciegos en sus mundos cerrados que se ríen de lo que no pueden entender, en el fondo me da pena, se pierden tanto… ¡Pero tengo grandes amigos! Me gustaría tanto que pudieras conocer a Hermione… a Neville, a Ginny, a Harry, a Ron… incluso a Blaise — suspiró y miró hacia delante, soñadora — Y Theo… — volvió a suspirar con una sonrisa dulce — Ojalá pudieras explicarme por qué cuando le veo siento que me quedo sin aire… algo me presiona aquí — se llevó ambas manos al diafragma y se encorvó levemente — a veces me cuesta respirar y siento que me tiemblan las manos… aunque haga mucho frío rompo a sudar y me cuesta pensar y hablar y… mamá creo que estoy enamorada de verdad. Es la primera vez que me siento así porque nunca he tenido estas ganas de ver a alguien, de besarle y tocarle… — se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior — He oído a las demás chicas hablar del deseo y… ¿Será eso? Él me besó y yo… — se tapó el rostro con las manos — Oh Merlín… me sentí…

Su voz se perdió en murmullos ininteligibles y poco rato después se levantó y salió corriendo de nuevo por donde había llegado, rumbo a su sala común. Theodore Nott salió de entre las sombras entre las que estaba oculto desde que la vio aparecer y sonrió lentamente.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y tragó en grueso. Acababa de comprender por primera vez las palabras de Hermione.

Allí, escondido entre los arbustos y la oscuridad, Theo constató lo que ya sabía, que siempre sentiría ese vínculo con la castaña, supo que siempre estaría enamorado de ella, de un modo inexplicable y visceral, supo que para él ella iba a ser especial por el resto de su vida, que aquellos sentimientos que despertaba en él no morirían, que habría podido casarse con ella, vivir con ella y formar una hermosa familia porque se habrían querido, habrían sido felices de esa forma sencilla y natural que te hace sonreír solo al pensarlo, todo habría fluido con calma y con armonía…

Pero ahora también sabía que amaba a Luna Lovegood, pese a sus excentricidades, a su forma infantil e inocente de ver la vida. Era tan diferente a él y, sin embargo, se sentía correcto quererla, como si una parte de sí mismo le dijera _ya no tienes que esperar más, la has encontrado, es Ella. _

….

Draco miró a Pansy casi bizqueando.

¿Ella la hija del Lord Oscuro? Casi tembló, acojonado de pronto. No era ningún secreto que siempre había temido al Señor Tenebroso y el que ella fuera su hija no podía traer nada bueno.

— Por Salazar… — susurró.

Pansy sonrió y se acercó a él remangándole la camisa hasta dejar al descubierto la marca de su antebrazo.

— Eso es mi amor… — pasó el pulgar por la rugosa superficie y se lamió los labios — la última descendiente de Salazar Slytherin — se inclinó pasando la lengua por la marca, besándola con suavidad — estarás a mi lado cuando mi padre vuelva a alzarse

Se levantó de nuevo, empujando la mano de él por su cuerpo hasta obligarle a tocar uno de sus pechos. Pasó sus dedos por el broche del sujetador y lo soltó abriéndolo y dejando libres sus inflamados senos.

— Conmigo a tu lado, tienes asegurado el futuro que siempre deseaste — guió su mano hacia sus enhiestos pezones, haciendo que sus yemas los rozaran — el poder estará en tu mano…

Draco se dejó hacer, pellizcó aquel nudo de carne de forma inconsciente y ella gimió, pegándose lentamente al masculino cuerpo, volviendo a meter las puntas de sus dedos bajo la cinturilla de su pantalón. Acarició entre jadeos y murmullos el grueso glande, manoseándolo hasta sentir como unas pequeñas lágrimas mojaban su piel.

— Draco…

Por un momento, por una milésima de segundo, él respondió y su mente no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería… ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Era ella la descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? Las antiguas creencias, el linaje, la sangre… todo ello le impulsó a imaginar que tan poderoso sería su apellido ligado al de ella. Abarcó el pecho de Pansy con su palma, pasando el pulgar por su pico endurecido, pero algo iba mal… No era del tamaño correcto, ni lo suficientemente suave, ni lo bastante terso… ella volvió a gemir, ese no era el sonido que debía ser. Todo se sentía incorrecto.

— Tengo que irme Pansy — dijo Draco consciente de que la chica no pararía hasta lograr su objetivo. La tentación cuanto más lejos, mejor — No quiero que nos descubran ¿De acuerdo? Nos mantendremos en contacto — se obligó a darla un beso rápido y antes de que pudiera proferir una sola queja, se marchó.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Ella soltó un gritito de rabia y pateó la cómoda y la mesilla en un arrebato de furia — ¿Es qué no puedo tener un solo momento de intimidad? — Bufó y casi arrancándose la ropa interior se fue al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba una ducha. Una muy fría.

…..

En la torre, Hermione intentaba leer encerrada en su habitación. Había estado en la sala común durante un rato, pero pasarse más de media hora con la vista clavada en las agujas del reloj, no podía ser bueno. Así que había decidido ir a leer, ocupar la mente en algo que distrajera sus sentidos. Dormir estaba totalmente descartado dado su estado de nervios. Había intentado en dos ocasiones hacerse una infusión, pero su pulso temblaba de tal forma que no fue capaz de servir el agua sin derramársela encima, usar la varita no estaba permitido, en semejante estado era capaz de prender fuego a algo como Seamus en sus buenos tiempos.

Todo era un asco.

Estaba enfadada con Draco, furiosa y preocupada a partes iguales. Quería confiar en él… y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por las palabras que le había escupido y que aún taladraban su cerebro. Era una chica lista y sabía que había hablado empujado por los celos, aún así…

Había pasado la peor tarde de su vida y solo esperaba que no tuviera que pasar también la peor noche. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? No quería saber que ocurría donde quiera que fuera que estuvieran ¿Se lanzaría a su cuello? ¿Le volvería a besar? ¿Le gustaba a él?... ¡Claro que le gustaba maldita sea! Era un chico sexualmente activo, joven y en plenas facultades físicas… sería absurdo pensar que su cuerpo no disfrutaría de las atenciones de cualquier mujer. Era bien sabido que los hombres no utilizan el cerebro para mantener relaciones sexuales… bueno, técnicamente sí, porque se mueven por impulsos, pero solo utilizan la parte reptiliana del mismo, son puro instinto animal, nada de culpas, nada de conciencia durante el acto… Frustrada, tiró el libro contra la pared y se levantó de un salto en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abría y la figura de Draco aparecía en el vano, con sus profundos ojos grises fijos en ella.

La contemplaba sin parpadear, con hambre, del mismo modo que una serpiente contemplaría a su presa. Y eso es lo que él era, un ofidio dispuesto a devorarla. Hermione no podía moverse, le miraba paralizada, tenía miedo de dar un solo paso, por si se desvanecía su imagen ante sus ojos.

— Has vuelto — murmuró casi con sorpresa.

Draco levantó la comisura del labio en una mueca cargada de ironía.

— Tu confianza en mí es conmovedora.

Ella se quedó momentáneamente en blanco, aunque no le duró demasiado.

— Tal vez si tus modales no fueran un asco — soltó ella con las mejillas arreboladas — y controlaras tus celos enfermizos…

Él miró el libro que había estampado contra el suelo y alzó una ceja. Ella enrojeció más aún.

— Del mismo modo en que lo haces tú ¿No?

Por un momento se sintió dividida entre echarse a sus brazos y darle un derechazo como en tercer curso, para ver si se sentía igual de bien después. Finalmente se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño. El orgullo de la leona era demasiado inherente en su carácter como para olvidar lo mal que lo había pasado por su culpa.

Draco lanzó un suspiro exasperado y dio un paso hacia ella, maldiciéndose mentalmente y maldiciendo a la Orden, a Pansy, al recuerdo de su antiguo jefe de casa, sus consejos y a todo aquel jodido día en general. Estaba volviéndose un completo gilipollas, no podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, que humillante…

— Hermione…

Ella miraba fijamente el libro que había estampado contra la pared minutos antes. No se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó ni le miró, seguía observando el mismo espacio sin hacerle caso. Terca y orgullosa leona.

Draco dio otro paso hacia ella, sintiendo como la rabia burbujeaba levemente en él ¿Quién se creía ella que era para ignorarle así? Estaba dándolo todo por aquella relación antinatural que ambos tenían, nadie apostaba por ellos ni un galeón, pero él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, por primera vez en su vida había alguien que le importaba por encima de todo y todos, por encima de sí mismo… ¿Qué otra cosa necesitaba? ¡Había rechazado a Pansy cuando podía habérsela follado sin que nadie lo supiera! Pensó con rabia contenida apretando los puños.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a decirle todo aquello cuando vio sus párpados hinchados y enrojecidos, las sombras bajo sus ojos, la tensión de sus hombros… parecía cansada y terriblemente triste. De nuevo la culpa le golpeó en el plexo solar y con un último paso quedó tras ella. Cerró los ojos, inhalando su aroma y puso las manos sobre sus hombros sintiéndola temblar.

— Perdóname

Dijo con la voz enronquecida. No era una palabra común en su diccionario particular, más bien diría que no existía en su vocabulario, pero consiguió encontrarla y pronunciarla en un susurro roto. Sintió como ella se relajaba considerablemente y suspiraba apoyando su espalda contra él. Draco no pudo evitar deslizar los dedos por sus brazos y abarcar finalmente su cintura.

— Sé que nunca me traicionarías

Lo sabía porque ella era Hermione Granger… ella había estado al lado de San Potter durante años, incondicional, fiel hasta el final, demostrando una lealtad inconmensurable. Por algún incomprensible motivo había extendido aquella fidelidad hasta él, contra todo pronóstico, desafiando la lógica y la razón, le había envuelto con su amor, su amistad, su cariño… y sabía que moriría antes que traicionarle, igual que moriría antes que traicionar a sus amigos. Era cierto que, durante un momento, absorbido por los celos, había dudado de todo aquello, pero gracias a los consejos de Severus había logrado ser sensato otra vez… dejarse llevar por los impulsos era algo demasiado Gryffindor para alguien como él, el príncipe de las serpientes. Tanto tiempo con ella freía sus neuronas.

— ¿Hermione?

— Qué

Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por sus brazos, respirando despacio, intentando calmar sus nervios y su temor de una vez por todas. Había vuelto, _es todo lo que importa_, se dijo una y otra vez temblando entre sus brazos.

— No ha pasado nada — le dijo atrayéndola hacia él hasta que ella descansó todo su peso contra su pecho. Acarició su cintura y sus costados lentamente — No volveré a verla — Se agachó hasta que sus labios rozaron la suave piel de su sien y susurró, calentándola con su aliento — Ya no hace falta, descubrí lo suficiente, tendrán que apañarse con eso. — _Y a la mierda con todo,_ pensó.

Ella se estremeció, dividida entre el deber y el egoísmo.

— Confío en ti — Se dio la vuelta y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando su nuca antes de ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios — Pero no soporto saberte cerca de ella, no soporto saberte cerca de cualquiera.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron posesivos ante su revelación. Hermione reconocía sus celos, tan obsesivos como los de él ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperarse de una relación como la de ellos? Enfermiza, desesperada…

— Ella no es nadie, nunca ha sido nadie — dijo con fiereza sobre sus labios, abarcando sus mejillas con sus palmas

Ella acortó la distancia entre sus bocas y le besó con necesidad, aferrándose a su pelo mientras él descendía las manos sobre su cuerpo, por la parte trasera de sus muslos y la levantaba hasta sentirla rodear sus caderas.

— Te necesito — le dijo el rubio en un susurro agónico entre besos desesperados

Hermione ahogó un sollozo, incapaz de sujetar los desbocados sentimientos que se derramaban de ella.

Las palabras se convirtieron en susurros incoherentes mientras la ropa desaparecía, rota y desgarrada por manos ansiosas que buscaban sentir piel sobre piel. Podría ser que todo el mundo pensara que era un error, que aquello no era correcto, pero cuando estaban juntos nada más que ellos existían, lo demás dejaba de tener sentido, el universo se reducía a caricias y jadeos, a sudor, pasión y deseo.

Draco no podía pensar, solo quería dejarse llevar, sentirla, devorarla, impregnarse de ella… esto sí era correcto, Hermione no solo excitaba su cuerpo, ella llegaba a su alma de una forma aterradora que le hacía sentir indefenso, sus gemidos erizaban el vello de su nuca, sus caricias le estremecían y sus besos eran capaces de hacerle temblar las rodillas como un niño inexperto. Ella era pureza y luz, inundaba la oscuridad que habitaba en él hasta hacerla desaparecer con sus caricias y sus manos, le curaba, le hacía sentir poderoso, invencible…

La sentó sobre el escritorio y acarició su espalda arqueada, inundado por un sentimiento de pertenencia entró en ella, descubriendo una vez más como era sentirse en casa… porque ella era su hogar, su vida… el fuego que hacía arder el hielo con el que había cubierto su corazón durante años. Ella le hacía desear ser mejor persona de lo que era, le hacía desear ser valiente, ser fiel, ser compañero… con ella era solo Draco, con ella era solo él mismo.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor una y otra vez, incansables, infatigables. Convirtieron su mundo en los brazos del otro, dejándose mecer por el ritmo de sus corazones, en silencio, en la penumbra de aquella torre, testigo mudo de un amor inesperado, un amor otrora prohibido que rompía las reglas preestablecidas por una sociedad más que dispuesta a crucificarlos. Porque para aquellos que vencieron la guerra él era un mortífago y para aquellos que perdieron, ella siempre sería una sangre sucia.

Pero allí, a las puertas de un peligro en ciernes que acechaba en las sombras, nada de eso importaba, no a Draco ni a Hermione, quienes habían descubierto que no hacía falta morir para encontrar el infierno y el paraíso y estaban dispuestos a defender su pequeño trocito de cielo con uñas y dientes de todo y de todos, a cualquier precio.

…..

— No puede ser cierto — dijo Blaise con su moreno rostro empalidecido.

—Es extraño — Draco frunció el ceño meditabundo — juraría que Goyle me dijo que sus padres estaban en Azkaban además su madre es inglesa

— Ya os lo dije — siguió Blaise — un linaje impecable.

— Entonces algo no me cuadra…

Neville no parecía prestarles atención, aún intentaba digerir la noticia

— ¿Parkinson hija de Voldemort y Bellatrix? — preguntó por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos.

— Es como haber caído por la madriguera del conejo — murmuró Hermione

— ¿Un conejo?

Ginny la miró confundida y Draco parpadeó girando hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo alguien puede caerse por la madriguera de un conejo? — Preguntó Blaise pensativo como si de verdad estuviera cuestionándoselo.

— Los Ramgart australianos son como conejos enormes — dijo Luna soñadora — sus madrigueras deben ser muy grandes.

— Eso son canguros — rebatió Blaise

— No, no lo son porque…

—Dejadlo ya — dijio Hermione golpeándose la frente — es un cuento muggle, os lo explicaré más tarde.

— Sí — Theo cruzó sus manos — el tema importante es la hija de Bella.

— Y Voldemort — añadió el rubio.

— No bromees con eso Malfoy — soltó Ginny con expresión amenazante.

— No estoy bromeando — Draco estaba tenso, Hermione podía sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo por el modo en que apretaba las mandíbulas — Ella me lo dijo, anoche.

— Anoche seguramente pudo decirte cualquier cosa con tal de que te metieras con ella en la cama — escupió Theo con maldad — ¿Qué tuviste que hacer para sacarle información _Draquito?_ — Continuó con veneno — Nada que no hubieras hecho antes ¿No?

— Vete a la mierda Theo

Para sorpresa de todos fue Hermione quien habló, arrastrando las palabras y siseando de un modo que nada tenía que envidiar a Draco.

El Slytherin parpadeó como si saliera de un sueño y fijó la vista en la castaña que se había puesto en pie y le encaraba más que furiosa

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — dijo colérico de pronto — ¿Confías tanto en él?

— Si no lo hiciera no estaría aquí — dijo aparentando una calma que no sentía

— No deberías. El gran príncipe de Slytherin nunca rechaza a una chica bien dispuesta. — dijo sonriendo y buscando el apoyo de Blaise que, viendo la expresión de Hermione optó por apartar la mirada.

— Insinuar que se acostó con Parkinson no solo le afecta a él, me daña a mi

— No conoces a Malfoy — masculló con los puños apretados

— No Theo, tú no le conoces.

— He pasado años con él — dijo con frialdad

— Eso no significa nada

— Tal vez esta conversación debería ser privada — dijo Neville levantándose, haciendo gala como siempre de su buena educación — Seguiremos hablando de esto mañana ¿Vienes Ginny?

La pelirroja asintió pese a las ganas que tenía de quedarse y se levantó saliendo de la Sala de los Menesteres seguida por Luna y Blaise quien había decidido que una huida a tiempo puede ser a veces una victoria.

— No entiendo que puedas estar con alguien como él — dijo sin poder evitarlo en cuanto se quedaron solos. No sabía porque sentía esa furia de pronto, el día anterior había comprendido por fin a Hermione, pero ¿Malfoy? Aquello era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien como yo? — Dijo Draco dando un paso hacia él, amenazante.

— Un cobarde — masculló Theo — un traidor y un cobarde — rectifico

— ¿Y qué eres tú Nott?

— ¡Yo luché maldito seas! ¡Yo elegí!

— Él también ha elegido — intervino Hermione

Theo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

— Ahora es tarde. Yo no me fio de él, siempre ha estado de lado del sol que más le calentara — dijo en un susurro — ¿Crees que te quiere? — Dijo con una mueca burlona — Draco Malfoy es incapaz de amar — le apuntó con un dedo acusador — ¿Cuántas veces he consolado a las que quedaban detrás de ti llorando por tus abandonos? Pansy se volvió loca por tu culpa — dijo antes de volver a mirar a Hermione — Siempre acababa con ella, tenían una curiosa _relación. _Puro sexo. Aún recuerdo tus palabras — espetó imitando al rubio — _Estúpida, superficial e insoportable, pero soy incapaz de resistirme a sus encantos, es una fiera en la cama…_

— Maldito cabrón

Draco sacó la varita pero Theo no era ningún incompetente y la sacó a la vez.

— No me acosté con Parkinson — dijo y, aunque sus ojos de mercurio no se separaban de Nott, pendiente de cualquier movimiento que pudieran hacer sus manos, era obvio que hablaba a Hermione

— Te creo, Draco — ella apoyó su mano en el antebrazo del chico, justo sobre su marca y le sintió temblar.

Theo bufó y la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca

— ¿Le crees? Ojalá fuera más diestro en _Legeremancia_

— De poco te serviría — soltó con una risa sin humor — soy experto en _Oclumancia_

Lo dijo sin una pizca de orgullo, tan solo constatando un hecho. Había tenido que aprender a ocultar sus pensamientos y lo hizo de la peor forma posible, su tía le enseñó y podría decirse que aquella zorra nunca habría podido ser profesora en Hogwarts.

— He oído en las mazmorras hablar de ti Nott — dijo colérico — es curioso, me pregunto quien es un traídor.

— Desde luego que si hay uno no soy yo

— Eso habrá que verlo — siseó Malfoy.

— Si la haces daño…

Draco entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso eran todos gilipollas? Se había convertido en un babeante imbécil por ella, sabía que se quedaba atontado mirándola más de una vez, que se había comportado como un idiota en más de una ocasión… Por Merlín, su padre le mataría si no estuviera encerrado humillarse como lo hacía con ella, una hija de muggles… ¿Qué más podía demostrar si no era capaz de dejar de tocarla mandando al diablo la sangre y el linaje?

— Ella me eligió a mí — dijo no sin un toque de orgullo en la voz — jódete Nott — guardó la varita y se giró tomando a Hermione por la cintura y pegándola a su costado — Ella confía en mi — una sensación de plenitud le llenaba mientras hablaba, derramándose sobre él, calentándole completamente — me importa una mierda lo que tú puedas pensar. Lo que penséis todos.

Hermione miró a Theo con tristeza

— Pensé que lo entendías — susurró.

— Y lo hago princesa — su voz se volvió suave y su mirada cálida al dirigirse a ella — ahora más que nunca — Aquello captó la atención de la Gryffindor cuyos ojos brillaron interrogantes — En otra ocasión — respondió el a su muda pregunta — Pero no le entiendo a él y no confío en él.

— Confía en mí, entonces.

Se dejó empujar por Draco hacia la salida y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta dejando a Theo envuelto en turbulentas emociones. Necesitaba ver a Luna, ella era la única que siempre conseguía darle calma en los peores momentos y mucho se temía que aquel era uno de ellos. Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, había amenazado a Malfoy, advirtiéndole una vez más de que no la hiciera daño, pero había sido él quien se lo hizo con sus palabras.  
Se había portado como un imbécil, llevaba media hora viendo como su compañero de casa acariciaba el brazo de la chica, rozando con el pulgar la piel de su muñeca como si no pudiera resistir la necesidad de sentirla en todo momento y los celos se erigieron junto a su instinto de protección sin poder evitarlo. Hacía unas horas se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Luna y, sin embargo, su razón se había evaporado como humo y había caído presa de los celos sin sentido por otra mujer… ¿Estaba volviéndose loco? Se mesó el pelo y suspiró, cansado. El mundo de los sentimientos era algo demasiado nuevo para él.

* * *

_Hola chicas!_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en esta actualización, pero enfermé y he estado revolcándome en virus y autocompasión hasta hoy…_

_En realidad el viernes ya estaba mejor pero necesitaba unos días para volver a activar mi mente q que se había quedado en stand by._

_En fin, estoy algo liada con trabajo ya que nos cambian de lugar y no creo poder actualizar tan seguido, aún así lo haré tan pronto como pueda, además ya va quedando poco para el final, de modo que no será mucha la demora._

**_Mariapotter2002:_**_ Idea de Luna White 29 que me pidió esa escena en concreto, fue genial hacerla, Snape siempre me ha gustado mucho! Besos!_

**_Luna White 29:_**_ La idea fue genial y me divertí escribiéndola la verdad! Zabini… debilidad tengo por él, pero el amor obsesivo no es bueno, ya lo dijo Sloughorn. AHhh las dudas tendrán que esperar ;)_

**_Adarae:_**_ jajaja ¿Mal? Nahhh es que es demasiado severa, pero en el fondo me gusta! Besos!_

**_Emma Felton:_**_ Ahh eso está bien, te desliarás finalmente solo hay que tener paciencia xD Aquí si hubo dramione ;) Besos!_

**_Nikki_**_: Paciencia! Que es una virtud ;) Gracias, me alegra que te parezca increíble! Hago lo que puedo con mi desestructurado cerebro jajaja a veces creo que me lio sola! En respuesta a tu pregunta, no. No lo hubiera hecho, es un dramione, no hay triángulos amorosos propiamente dichos, se vislumbran en cierto modo, pero no quería metenerme en esos temas, sí tenía decidido que no iban a tener nada, lo que no tenía claro era lo de Ginny y Blaise jajaja pero la presión me hizo decidirme! Nahh, en realidad no me parecía apropiado, no quiero separarme demasiado de la esencia de los personajes Besos!_

**_Love Always:_**_ Sigues desesperada? Seguro que sí, porque no hay nada nuevo aqui ajajaja Besos!_

**_Eponine:_**_ Si, me gusta dejaros intrigadas, es lo bueno ¿No? Si no que caso tendría? xD Las cosas nunca son lo que parece ^^ ya sabes, Dumbledore siempre ha sido un hombre sabio! Besos _

**_Abytutis:_**_ jajaja los celos… ahhh son malos. Muy malos!_

**_BlueJoy:_**_ Bruja malvada? Siiiiiii jajaja Intento dar algo de humor a las cosas, creo que es mi sello personale, si no se me hace demasiado denso todo! Y si, os podeis esperar cualquier cosa, me alegra que pienses asi! No me gustan las obviedades! Se nota? Besos!_

**_AlexiaRiddle:_**_ Hola y bienvenida! Espero que sigan gustandote el resto de capítulos!_

**_Lou-asuka:_**_ Ahhh si, pensé en torturar a Rabastan, pero creo que se ve más la esencia de Ivanka asi… se dejó llevar por un arrebato porque la locura es lo que tiene! Besos!_

**_Azu23blood:_**_ jajaja yo también lo imaginé! Me encanta Snape! Besos!_

**_Unplugged:_**_ Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Pues de un tirón es largo eh! ^^ Espero que te haya seguido gustando pese a que ella eligiera a Draco :)_

**_Katrina Dumbledore W:_**_ Ahhh no me digas eso de Blaise y Ginny que me bloqueo jajajaj_


	45. Chapter 45

Hola.

En unos días eliminaré este mensaje ya que no es correcto usar los capítulos con este fin.

Quiero disculparme por haber desaparecido y no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Solo tengo una excusa y es que he dedicado las horas libres que me quedan (que son pocas entre el trabajo de mamá y el de mujer trabajadora) para escribir un libro, ya lo he terminado y tengo el segundo en proceso. La idea es que sea una trilogía por lo que aún estoy algo saturada.

Quería acabar esto antes de meterme en el otro proyecto pero bien, supongo que la razón principal es que el libro es mío y tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer algo propio, al fin y al cabo esto es algo que hago sin animo de lucro y únicamente por diversión. No significa que deje la historia así, la verdad es que espero poder terminarla cuando finalice mi proyecto personal que, al ritmo que voy espero sea pronto.

Acabo de ver que me habéis enviado mensajes privados, voy a tratar de contestarlos todos, perdonar por no haberlo hecho antes pero no he utilizado esta cuenta de correo electrónico hasta ahora.

Gracias a las que habéis seguido ahí interesándoos por la historia y por mí.


End file.
